Crisis de la mediana edad
by x.LalaCleao.x
Summary: Y, por alguna razón, la idea ya no le aterraba tanto. No, ya no lo hacía. Por alguna razón, envejecer súbitamente le parecía bien, agradable inclusive, de poder hacerlo y poder hacerlo junto a Hawkeye. Roy&Riza.
1. Con sabor a alcohol, melaza y madera

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemits me pertenece. **

1/36 (Número de capítulo en relación al total, epílogo incluído)**  
**

Hola a todos/as, ¿cómo están? Espero que bien. Y, primero que nada, quiero disculparme por el tiempo que me demoró subir esta nueva historia que había prometido. Dije que subiría una nueva de ésta pareja y (tarde pero seguro) aquí está, si todavía queda alguien con la paciencia para leerla... Aunque espero que sí =). De antemano, gracias, por tomarse el tiempo y la molestia de darle una oportunidad. Y, para aquellos que no saben, **YO ACTUALIZO TODOS LOS DÍAS, un capítulo al día**, y esa es una promesa que cumplo a rajatabla. Por lo demás, **gracias por leer**. Y, si no es mucha molestia, me encantaría saber qué les parece. Espero que es guste. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Crisis de la mediana edad**

* * *

I

"Con sabor a alcohol, melaza y madera"

* * *

Espiró, observando con pesar el vaso en su mano y el líquido ambarino vibrando suavemente en el interior de las paredes de cristal, haciendo pequeñas ondas. Codo izquierdo sobre la barra y antebrazo derecho igualmente sobre la misma, dedos firmemente enroscados alrededor del Whisky que acababa de pedir. En el interior del mismo, dos cubos de hielo chocaban ocasionalmente con un pequeño tintineo. Espiró por segunda vez, alzando la mano y dando un sorbo a su bebida. El ardiente líquido descendiendo por su garganta, dejando su boca vaporosa al pasar.

Con un seco golpe, volvió a dejar el vaso sobre la superficie lisa de la barra, saboreando el Whisky. A su lado, oyó una despreocupada carcajada, seguida de una palmada fuerte en su espalda, en el momento en que iba a dar un segundo sorbo. Torciendo el gesto, vaso aún en la mano, observó molesto a la persona dueña del brazo que se encontraba a su lado, sentado, bebiéndose también un vaso de Whisky propio, sin hielo.

—No pensé ver el día en que Roy Mustang estuviera hecho un desastre por una mujer —dijo, al aire. Pero parecía complacido.

Roy tensó los labios en una línea, dedicando una mirada de fastidio a su amigo desde la academia —Hughes, no sé de qué demonios estás hablando. No hay ninguna mujer.

—¿No? —se encogió de hombros, dando un sorbo a su Whisky y acomodándose las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz—. Definitivamente eso parecía, amigo —se volvió al moreno y entrecerró los ojos—. ¿Ninguna? Ni siquiera...

—Hughes —lo cortó, tajante e irritado, puntuando su nombre con cierto énfasis—. Ya te lo dije, por enésima vez, no hay ninguna mujer.

El hombre a su lado asintió —Ese es el problema entonces. Necesitas una esposa, una mujer que te entienda y apoye, como mi maravillosa Gracia. ¿Cuánto tienes ya?

Un pequeño tic de irritación apareció en su ceja —Tu misma edad —no solo se estaba metiendo con su estilo de vida, algo que ya era habitual y se había hecho costumbre en su amigo, sino que ahora le estaba restregando en el rostro su edad. Seguro, ya no era tan joven como lo había sido antes. Y seguro, estaba en una edad en que muchos hombres decidían finalmente sentar cabeza. Pero eso no significaba que él debiera hacerlo o aspirar a ello siquiera. No, Roy Mustang estaba cómodo y satisfecho con su estilo de vida, con su sórdido y superficial estilo de vida. Si, lo estaba.

Maes dio un golpe a la barra, como súbitamente recordándolo —¡Cierto! —y luego negó la cabeza, como en señal de reprobación—. Necesitas apresurarte, o te quedarás soltero por el resto de tu vida.

La conversación estaba virando al sur, como siempre, y necesitaba desesperadamente un trago, así que lo bebió de una. Tras tragar y apoyar el vaso una vez más sobre la barra, replicó —Hughes, no me interesa casarme. _No_ necesito una esposa.

—¡Claro que sí! —exclamó, animadamente, como si la sola idea le pareciera ridícula—. Todos necesitan una esposa. Y tú, amigo, necesitas alguien que te apoye. ¡Alguien como mi maravillosa Gracia! —añadió, a modo de pie de página—. Y así podrás tener una como nuestra hermosa Elicia. ¿Te conté que ahora sabe contar hasta el trece? ¿No es una genio? Seguramente crecerá para ser una mujer muy inteligente, como mi preciada Gracia.

No solo le estaba adosando una esposa ya, sino que también, aparentemente, ahora tendría hijos —Hughes, te repito, no me interesa tener una esposa. Menos aún hijos. Así que deja en paz el tema —replicó, tajante. Con un ligero tono amenazante de fondo. La conversación se estaba tornando ridícula ya. Y debió haber alzado más de lo usual la voz, porque el barman le estaba dedicando una mirada curiosa. Suspiró—. No necesito una esposa, así que haz el favor de cambiar de tema.

Su amigo dio un sorbo a su Whisky y asintió, voz ahora más seria —¿Cómo va el trabajo?

Roy se pasó una mano por el cabello azabache, frustrado, acomodándoselo hacia atrás —Ah... Ya sabes. Con todo lo sucedido últimamente, no nos ha dejado de llover papeleo. Es un tedio. Y el mayor Hawker sigue respirándome en la nuca.

Hughes asintió, sonriendo nostálgicamente —Los mayores generales nunca te tuvieron en muy alta estima, mira a Hakuro y a la mayor Armstrong. Aunque era esperable, ascendiendo tan rápido, que ganaras varios enemigos en los rangos superiores.

Él sonrió, confiado —Así es. Pero, como dije, estoy preparado para ello. Además, ¿cómo seré capaz de alcanzar la cima si no puedo superar estos pequeños inconvenientes?

El hombre de gafas sonrió y lo codeó amistosamente, tal y como había hecho aquella vez en Ishbal, cuando él había anunciado que pretendía alcanzar el puesto más alto en la milicia, pero que seguramente carecía de la fuerza para hacerlo —¿Por qué eres tan orgulloso? Ya te dije, suena interesante, así que cuenta conmigo. Como siempre.

Roy soltó un suspiro —Puede que no sea tan fácil...

Hughes se encogió de hombros —Quién dijo que lo sería —se acomodó las gafas, sorbiendo un trago de Whisky.

Mustang asintió —Aún así, aún falta demasiado por hacer. En el Este y luego está Ishbal...

Los ojos de ambos se oscurecieron, los negros de él y los verdes de Hughes. Por un instante, ambos observaron el espacio delante de ambos en silencio. Finalmente, fue Hughes quien decidió romperlo —Ah... Cierto. Nosotros mismos nos aseguramos de que no quedara nada allí, ¿no es así?

Roy asintió. Expresión amarga —Así es. Quemamos y destruimos todo hasta que no quedara nada. Ni siquiera un Ishbalita en pie —bebió un largo trago—. De hecho, yo mismo quemé al último con mis propias manos.

Hughes lo observó de reojo y dio un sorbo a su bebida —Muchos murieron en el campo. De ambos bandos. Ah... Cielos, Ishbal no fue de lo que hablamos en la academia... De ese hermoso futuro... Ishbal no fue eso...

Los dedos de él se cerraron más firmemente alrededor del vaso —No, no lo fue —recordando las palabras de Hughes -_pero tus ojos han cambiado. Los tuyos también, son los ojos de un asesino... Si...-_ los ojos de su amigo, los suyos propios reflejados en el agua y los ojos de Hawkeye. Mirando nuevamente sus actuales ojos reflejados en el Whisky, se le formó un nudo en el estómago. Y, por un instante, no pudo dar un sorbo más—. Pero decidí que haré algo al respecto. Asumiré esa responsabilidad, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance. Hasta el día en que sea capaz de devolverles todo lo que les arrebatamos.

Hughes lo observó perplejo y entonces sonrió y le dio otra brusca palmada en la espalda, haciendo que su cuerpo se inclinara hacia delante —Ah... Cuenta conmigo —entonces retomó la seriedad—. Después de todo, yo mismo estuve allí. Todo lo que hice allí... lo tomaré todo... —suspiró— Las cosas no resultaron como las pensamos en la academia.

Roy sonrió nostálgicamente —No, no lo hicieron. Bueno, no del todo. Tú conseguiste esa mujer a la que querrías proteger y con la que querrías casarte... Por la que te uniste a la milicia...

Hughes sonrió, con expresión cansada, similar a la que había tenido por aquel entonces, cuando ambos habían permanecido estacionados en el desierto —Si no fuera por ella, por las cartas... Gracias a las cartas pude pensar en un mañana en ese sitio, en el que nadie sabía cuándo acabaría la guerra...

Él asintió, recordando que su amigo había dicho unas palabra similares entonces. Si debía ser honesto, había sentido algo de envidia entonces e incluso ahora la sentía, dado que él no había tenido nada a lo que aferrarse en aquel sitio. Nada por lo que vivir. Hasta que había aparecido _ella_, y entonces todo había parecido un poco del todo peor (si es que algo así era remotamente posible) y un poco mejor. Aunque solo un poco —Realmente fue una guerra que parecía no tener fin...

Hughes asintió —Si, un operativo muy grande... —y bebió algo de Whisky, vaciando su vaso. Roy hizo lo mismo, y le hizo una seña al barman. Cuando el hombre se acercó con la botella, no obstante, el coronel le hizo una seña de que la dejara. Y se sirvió un poco, dejándola al alcance de su amigo.

Alzando el vaso, lo hizo girar lánguidamente delante de sus ojos, observando el líquido dorado arremolinarse —¿No se enojará tu mujer? —dijo finalmente, sorbiendo un poco y dejándolo sobre la barra una vez más.

—Mi maravillosa Gracia lo entenderá —sonrió, restándole importancia. Era cierto, Gracia era una mujer sumamente comprensiva. Tanto que en ocasiones se preguntaba cómo había terminado aceptando casarse con un sujeto como él.

Roy lo observó de reojo, y luego volvió la vista al frente, expresión vacante —Parece una gran mujer. La que te conseguiste... —cerró los ojos y bebió otro poco—. Tal y como dijiste que harías...

Hughes sonrió y lo codeó una vez más —¿Y la tuya no se enfadará?

El moreno suspiró frustrado, y cansado —Hughes, sinceramente, no sé de qué hablas. Yo _no_ tengo una mujer. Y estoy seguro de que lo afirmé en más de quinientas ocasiones ya —masajeándose las sienes. Hughes podía ser un buen amigo, un hombre inteligente y buen militar, padre y esposo (aparentemente también), pero era también un completo idiota. Y uno reiterativo, por encima de todo.

—¿Entonces nadie te regañará al final del día por haber bebido demasiado? —insistió, con una sonrisa—. ¿Quién se llevará tu triste trasero de aquí cuando hayas bebido de más?

Roy torció el gesto —Si tengo suerte, una mujer. Sino, esperaba que tú.

Pero Hughes solo negó con la cabeza, sonriente —No, lo siento, no puedo. Tengo una hermosa esposa y una adorable hija a la que regresar. Pídeselo a alguien más.

Bufó, dejando el vaso sobre la barra —Eres un gran amigo —sarcasmo en sus palabras.

—Lo sé —asintió, pasando de alto por completo el sarcasmo del moreno, deliberadamente—. Por cierto, volviendo a lo de la esposa...

—Hughes... —le advirtió, pero el hombre de gafas decidió ignorar el tono de su amigo por segunda vez.

—Necesitas una urgente —dijo, pensativo—. Gracia tiene una prima, quizá pueda venir a cenar y tú también. Le diré a mi maravillosa Gracia que prepare su famoso quiché de espinacas y su pavo al horno relleno. ¿Te dije lo extraordinario que cocina mi Gracia?

Roy espiró pacientemente, masajeándose las sienes una vez más —Sólo unas 15.000 veces Hughes, desde que llegamos al bar.

—Y mi adorable Elicia estrenará su vestidito nuevo —se metió la mano en el bolsillo, removiendo una foto de la niña, la más reciente que parecía haberle sacado, abrazando un osito que parecía más grande que todo su pequeño cuerpito—. ¿Acaso no es lo más adorable que viste en tu vida?

—Hughes… No iré. Y no tengo intenciones de conocer a la prima de tu mujer tampoco.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? Puedes traer a una acompañante de tu elección si quieres —sonrió, codeándolo—. ¿Una potencial candidata a esposa?

—Hughes —había repetido, perdiendo progresivamente la paciencia.

Encontraba el entusiasmo e interés de su amigo por su vida personal y romántica tolerable, pero en dosis pequeñas –muy pequeñas-. Sin embargo, no deseaba otra cosa que vaciarle la botella de Whisky en la cabeza y prenderlo fuego cuando comenzaba a hablar de ridiculeces como él consiguiéndose una esposa. Más aún cuando no parecía captar la sutil y subyacente amenaza y continuaba con el tema—. No tengo una potencial candidata a esposa. _No_ necesito una esposa.

Su amigo decidió ignorarlo absoluta y olímpicamente por completo. Alzando un dedo como si súbitamente hubiera tenido una especie de revelación respecto a algo, y dando un sorbo a su Whisky —Ya sé, lleva a Hawkeye.

Roy enarcó peligrosamente una ceja, labios presionados firmemente en una línea. Tanto, que una de sus comisuras empezó a temblar a modo de tic —Hughes... Dime por qué demonios llevaría a Hawkeye... —y ahí estaba la ridiculez cumbre del día. Su amigo tenía una obsesión con el tema.

—Bueno, tú necesitas una esposa. Y una persona que te entienda y apoye. Y Hawkeye te apoya y comprende y resulta que es una mujer, ¿qué más? —se encogió de hombros. Sonriendo y restándole importancia a su considerablemente simplista deducción. Para un ser un hombre inteligente, como Roy sabía lo era Hughes, en ocasiones podía ser un completo idiota. _¡Pst! _Chasqueó la lengua, con amargura. _Como si todo fuera tan fácil... _Pero a veces esa perspectiva era refrescante. De hecho, era agradable, inclusive—. Además, y desde Thereza, no ha habido ninguna otra mujer que te tolere tanto como Hawkeye.

Suspiró, deseando golpearse la cabeza contra la barra, o hacer lo semejante con la de su amigo —Hawkeye te dispararía de oír tu ridícula teoría.

—¿O quizá aceptaría...? —sugirió.

Él encontraba la teoría particularmente irrisoria —No, definitivamente te dispararía, así que te aconsejaría que no se la sugieras. O yo mismo me aseguraré de quemarte y achicharrarte esa lengua —lo amenazó, expresión sombría.

—A veces dices cosas que me asustan, alquimista de la flama. Además, no harías eso a mi maravillosa Gracia y adorable Elicia-chan, ¿no es cierto? ¡¿Qué harían sin un sujeto tan maravilloso como yo?

Espiró, cansado. Aquello iba progresivamente de ridículo a un sin sentido completo —Sé qué haría yo, no tendría que oírte más parlotear ridículamente sobre mi necesidad de una esposa.

—Si tuvieras una esposa no...

—Hughes... —lo amenazó, tajante. Sinceramente, estaba harto. Su dosis de discusiones sobre su vida amorosa había rebasado el vaso aquel día. Y si su amigo continuaba con aquello, se vería forzado a hacer lo que había considerado antes, con la botella y sus guantes de ignición, que permanecían en su bolsillo. El barman, en silencio, vino y se llevó la botella de Whisky vacía. Dedicándole una última mirada. Roy bufó, quizá debería bajar la voz en sus amenazas a su amigo.

No obstante, éste giró parcialmente en el taburete y señaló a espaldas de él, sonriendo —Hablando de esposas, allí viene la tuya...

Roy torció el gesto y se volteó, completamente irritado —Hughes, por enésima vez, no tengo- —pero se cortó al ver allí, de pie, con expresión severa y reprobatoria, a su teniente primera, vestida de civil y con un abrigo negro encima. Su cabello, habitualmente recogido en un tirante agarre tras su cabeza, suelto y cayendo lisamente sobre sus hombros. Sus brazos firmemente cruzados bajo sus pechos, enalteciendo sus... atributos. En los cuales no pudo evitar detenerse un segundo más del realmente necesario o apropiado. Sin mencionar que _no_ era seguro. No con Hawkeye. Frunció el entrecejo, ¿cómo lo había encontrado?

El barman, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza, mientras secaba un vaso de vidrio con un trapo, indicó al general de brigada —Es todo tuyo.

Riza asintió secamente, caminando hasta quedar delante de él. Roy, frunciendo el ceño una vez más, alzó ambas manos al rostro de su teniente primera. Sólo para cerciorarse de que no estuviera imaginándolo todo. Al ver que era tangible y perfectamente real, y que su conducta estaba incrementando la expresión reprobatoria de ella, las retrajo —Teniente, ¿qué hace aquí?

Hawkeye suspiró —Barry me llamó, general de brigada —replicó, a modo fáctico—. Vine a buscarlo. ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Así es, teniente —dijo, con calma—. Sólo estaba bebiendo un Whisky con Hughes... —se volteó, no obstante, su amigo no se encontraba sentado a su lado. De hecho, el taburete junto a él se encontraba ocupado por otro hombre completamente diferente, que permanecía ajeno a toda la conversación entre él y su teniente primera y bebiendo su propia bebida. Por un instante, permaneció en silencio, cayendo en la cuenta. Permitiéndose que la realidad le cayera en cima, como un terriblemente agobiante peso. Sus hombros cayeron levemente hacia abajo. Su corazón cayó al fondo de su estómago. _Cierto_. Se recordó con pesar. Hughes no estaba. Hughes había muerto, asesinado, por los homúnculos. Hughes había desaparecido. Y hacía varios años ya que había compartido el último trago con él, la última ridícula conversación sobre esposas, la última vez que lo había visto.

No, Hughes no volvería a atosigarlo con ridiculeces sobre que debía conseguirse una esposa y casarse lo antes posible, no volvería a intentar presentarle una mujer para que se comprometiera ni volvería a invitarlo a su casa a cenar, invitación que de todas formas él rechazaría. Y no, tampoco volvería esa noche a su casa, ni daría un beso a su hija que ese año cumpliría nueve años, ni se acostaría junto a su esposa en su respectivo lado de la cama. No volvería a llamarlo por teléfono tampoco, para alardear de su hermosa familia, ni podría ayudarlo más en su ascenso a la cima. Hughes no estaba más. Sólo que él lo había olvidado, por un instante. Al menos, había querido hacerlo. Hablar con él una vez más, una última vez, y recordar viejos tiempos de la academia como cuando recién se habían unido a la milicia. Como cuando habían creído que podrían forjar un maravilloso futuro. Uno que su amigo ya no podría ver. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Y alzó sus ojos a Hawkeye, que permanecía aún de pie frente a él, observándolo ahora con expresión de preocupación. Evidentemente, ella se había percatado de su desliz.

Suspiró. Repitiendo su pregunta, aunque ésta vez con un tono más suave, menos severo —¿Se encuentra bien, general? —descruzando sus brazos en el proceso.

Roy negó con la cabeza —No, creo que no, teniente —y se puso de pie, tambaleándose ligeramente. En un movimiento reflejo, Riza posicionó sus manos en sus hombros firmemente, certeramente, estabilizándolo de forma efectiva. Él bajó la mirada levemente hasta sus ojos y clavó los suyos propios allí. En los comprensivos y preocupados orbes caoba de su teniente primera. _Hughes, creo... que tenías razón..._—. Lléveme a casa.

Ella asintió, secamente —Si, general —posicionándose a su lado y deslizando un brazo por detrás de la espalda de su superior. Roy, sin fuerzas, deslizó el suyo propio por detrás del cuello de su teniente y sobre los hombros, sirviéndose de Hawkeye como muleta para mantenerse en pie, abandonar el bar y alcanzar el auto. De hecho, si lo pensaba, ella era y siempre había sido su muleta. Desde que tenía memoria. Desde que se había convertido en el discípulo de su padre. Ella siempre había velado –indirecta o directamente- por él. Ayudado y asistido a que lograra sus objetivos. E incluso lo había forzado a mantenerse en pie y centrado, cuando había parecido que perdería no solo la perspectiva sino también su recto camino. Y, si lo pensaba detenidamente, siempre estaba dependiendo demasiado de ella. En todos los aspectos de su vida. Suponía que a aquellas alturas era seguro afirmar que era Hawkeye-dependiente.

Con cuidado, lo guió con paso recto y firme hasta el auto que aguardaba a fuera, resintiendo el frío exterior. Y, con igual destreza, colocó las llaves, abrió la puerta del acompañante, inclinándose para depositarlo en el mismo. Sin embargo, él no la soltó cuando ella iba a retraerse, sino que la sujetó de la cintura, haciendo que Hawkeye trastabillara ligeramente y cayera nuevamente hacia delante. Mano firmemente posicionada al lado de donde se encontraba sentado su superior, para evitar caer sobre éste. Y, aún así, la distancia entre ambos era escasa. Tanto que podía sentir el frío aliento a alcohol de él chocándole a modo de nube contra los labios. Su expresión se tornó severa —General...

Pero él solo alzó la mano, aún sentado de costado en el asiento del acompañante, con las piernas fuera del auto y sobre el pavimento, y Hawkeye inclinada sobre él, intentando retroceder, sacar su cabeza del auto y enderezarse. En un calmo gesto, tomó un mechón de su rubio cabello. Examinando sus duras facciones. Sus ojos clavándose en sus rosados labios. Aún con la severa forma en que los mantenía tirantes, sus labios continuaban siendo sumamente atractivos a sus ojos. Tanto que se le secó la boca de sólo observarlos y observar la forma en que el aire frío se deslizaba suavemente por entre éstos y hacia afuera. O quizá era el alcohol, lo que había secado su boca —Odio admitirlo, pero quizá Hughes tenía razón.

Riza frunció el entrecejo y, aprovechando el breve lapso de distracción en que el coronel había suavizado su agarre, se zafó y enderezó. Sacando finalmente la cabeza del interior del auto —General, deslice sus piernas adentro, por favor —éste suspiró y asintió, obedeciendo. Una vez lo hizo, Hawkeye cerró la puerta con algo más de fuerza de la necesaria y bordeó el vehículo, abriendo ésta vez la del lado del conductor.

Manteniendo la calma, se sentó y cerró la puerta. Deslizando la llave en el interior del arranque. Una vez el motor comenzó a ronronear, presionó controladamente el acelerador y arrancó, dejando atrás el bar de mala muerte en que había encontrado al general de brigada. El cual, a su lado, permanecía sentado en silencio con la cabeza hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados. Tras unas cuadras de silencio, no obstante, los abrió una vez más —Éste es mi auto —notó.

Riza asintió, sin apartar la vista del camino —Así es. Dado que no poseo auto, me vi obligada a ir a su casa y retraer el suyo. Espero no le moleste.

Suspiró —No... Por supuesto que no, teniente... —cabeza aún hacia atrás—. Aún así, ¿cómo entró?

Hawkeye negó con la cabeza —Si mal no recuerda, general, usted me dio un juego de llaves, en caso de emergencia.

Roy se enderezó y enarcó una ceja —¿Y lo lleva siempre consigo, teniente?

—Así es, general—afirmó, con calma—. Aunque solo me encontraba en mi apartamento, cuando me comunicaron de su estado y locación.

—¿Durmiendo? —inquirió.

La expresión de ella se suavizó a duras penas —Me temo que no, general. Sólo intentándolo.

Él asintió —Lamento haberla sacado de la cama, teniente —voz sinceramente sentida.

Pero sólo negó con la cabeza —No se preocupe, general. Ni siquiera había empezado a perder la conciencia.

—No sé si considerarlo bueno o malo —admitió, volviendo a descansar la cabeza en el apoya cabezas del asiento. Ojos nuevamente cerrados.

Riza lo observó de reojo. Ella misma tampoco lo sabía —Estoy segura de que no es relevante de todas formas, general.

Torció el gesto —No, supongo que no.

Espiró, doblando en una esquina. Dos manos en el volante, algo que Roy había notado de su teniente primera. De hecho, Hawkeye era siempre responsable y se apegaba a las normas, reglas o regulaciones, así que no debería sorprenderlo. Y no lo hacía, no realmente, pero en ocasiones se preguntaba si caminar siempre tan entre las líneas sin siquiera pisarlas no la asfixiaba. O al menos no la hacía sentirse demasiado controlada. Él, personalmente, sabía que se volvería loco —¿Cuánto bebió, general?

Parpadeó, percatándose de que ella había formulado una pregunta —No estoy seguro, teniente, pero asumo que demasiado —_para haber tenido una conversación ficticia con mi fallecido amigo_, añadió mentalmente y con amargura. Quizá la locura finalmente lo estaba alcanzando, con la edad.

Riza frunció el entrecejo —¿Acaso pretendía ahogarse en alcohol, general?

_Ah... El sermón de la siempre responsable e intachable Hawkeye. _Pensó, con pesadumbre. Hughes había tenido razón, al menos el Hughes con el que había conversado media hora atrás. _¿Entonces nadie te regañará al final del día por haber bebido demasiado? ¿Quién se llevará tu trasero de aquí cuando hayas bebido de más?_ No era como si todo hubiera sido un fingimiento de su imaginación, de todas formas. La mayorías de las cosas las había oído salir de la boca de Hughes en una u otra ocasión. Su mente sólo había hecho un collage de todas las veces que habían conversado. Suspiró. La cabeza empezaba a dolerle.

Se cubrió el rostro con una mano, mientras permanecía con la cabeza tirada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados —Si eso pretendía, evidentemente fallé en mi objetivo, teniente —masculló, empezando a resentir la bebida.

A su lado, y aunque no pudo verla, estuvo seguro de que ella había arrugado su rostro en una expresión aún más severa. Indudablemente desaprobando no solo su conducta sino también su respuesta a su pregunta —No es gracioso, general.

—No estoy riendo, teniente —concedió, ligeramente irritado. _Oh, Dios_, el Whisky empezaba a destrozar su organismo por dentro.

La oyó suspirar larga y tendidamente. Seguramente armándose de paciencia. Lo admitía. La mayor parte de las veces, no era un ebrio colaborador y obediente. Era más bien del tipo que le hacía las cosas complicadas —Espero que no, general. Dado que pudo haber puesto su vida en riesgo, sin mencionar el daño a su salud. Además, lamento informarle que apesta.

Colocó su palma cubriendo sus labios y exhaló. El hedor a alcohol alcanzando sus propias fosas nasales. Sin mencionar que se había adherido a su ropa el olor a tabaco del bar. Torció el gesto —No es una imagen muy atractiva, ¿no es así, teniente? —confirió.

Negó con la cabeza —No, general. No realmente.

Asintió —Eso explica por qué ninguna mujer se acercó a invitarme otro vaso de Whisky.

Riza inhaló con aún más paciencia —Lamento informarle que no parecía que necesitara ningún vaso más, general. De hecho, creo que vació una botella por su cuenta, y eso es demasiado, incluso para usted.

—No tengo respuesta o defensa para eso, teniente —admitió, con un atisbo de sonrisa. La cabeza empezaba a dolerle demasiado como para sonreír como lo haría estando sobrio.

—Es bueno ver que está dispuesto a admitirlo al menos.

—Mi hígado, por otro lado, no lo ve tan positivo en este momento, teniente.

Volvió a negar con la cabeza —Imagino que no, general. A este paso, terminará destruyéndolo en escaso tiempo. Así que, por favor, absténgase de continuar bebiendo de esta manera.

—¿Me está regañando, teniente? —sonrió, ladeando su cabeza ligeramente en dirección al asiento de Hawkeye para observarla. Su cabello azabache aplastado en la nuca contra el apoya cabezas.

Riza tensó sus labios en una línea —Eso me temo, general. Alguien tiene que hacerlo, después de todo.

—Podrías acompañarme con unos tragos para vigilarme —sugirió. En otras ocasiones había depositado la invitación sobre la mesa, pero Hawkeye la había rechazado tajantemente, una y otra vez.

—Preferiría que no dependiera de mi para controlarse, general. Y me temo que encuentro la mera sugerencia inapropiada.

Roy enarcó una sugerencia —No veo por qué, teniente. Sólo seríamos dos camaradas militares, veteranos de Ishbal, intercambiando anécdotas de guerra. Como solía hacer igualmente con Hughes.

Riza frunció el entrecejo —Me temo que es diferente que con el general de brigada, general.

—No veo por qué.

Espiró —Sabe perfectamente que no sería eso.

Él enarcó ambas cejas —¿No? Admito que no me molestaría intercambiar algo más que palabras pero...

—General —lo cortó. Cuando lo vio observarla, añadió—. Cierre la boca, por favor.

Afortunadamente para ella, su superior comprendió el tono filoso, severo y cortante y obedeció. O, quizá, su cabeza simplemente le dolía demasiado. De una forma u otra, Riza agradeció el silencio y volvió a enfocar sus ojos fijamente en el camino. Manos tensamente alrededor del volante. Esa era, de hecho, la razón por la que odiaba que el general de brigada bebiera. En primer lugar, porque siempre era ella quien debía ir a buscarlo, recogerlo y llevarlo a su casa, asegurando su seguridad. En segundo, porque tenía una ligeramente irritante e inconveniente costumbre de no filtrar nada de lo que pasaba su cabeza. Seguro, estando sobrio en ocasiones también lo hacía. De hecho, generalmente tendía a no censurar sus pensamientos en su presencia, dado que la consideraba digna de confianza. No obstante, lo hacía con más sensibilidad y tacto, e incluso entonces, había temas que no tocaba con ella. Bebido, por otro lado, no tenía la misma cortesía para con Riza. Sin mencionar que, tal y como ella había afirmado, la mayor parte del tiempo era sencillamente inapropiado en tantos aspectos que no podía terminar de sorprenderse. No con las cosas con que solía salirle cuando estaba ebrio.

—¿Falta mucho? —la cuestionó al rato—. Porque temo que no me estoy sintiendo particularmente bien...

Riza frunció el entrecejo —Debió pensarlo antes de intentar convertirse en una máquina expendedora de Whisky humana, general.

—¿Sabe, teniente? En otro momento, la idea de una máquina expendedora de Whisky me hubiera resultado sumamente atractiva —admitió. Llegando al exacto punto en la noche de un ebrio en que empezaba a lamentarse de haber bebido tanto.

Exhaló —No lo dudo, general. Y no, no falta demasiado. En escasos minutos llegaremos a su casa.

Asintió —Es bueno saberlo.

—Somos dos que pensamos lo mismo, general —replicó, con la voz severa pero cansada.

—¿Tantos deseos tiene de deshacerse de mi, teniente? —inquirió, finalmente enderezándose en el asiento y frotándose la frente con pesar.

—Tengo deseos de regresar a mi apartamento, general. Y a la calidez de mi cama, si no pretende volver a intentar reemplazar todo el agua de su cuerpo con alguna bebida alcohólica.

—No por esta noche, teniente —aseguró—. Y no en mucho tiempo tampoco.

Asintió, deteniendo finalmente el vehículo y apagando el motor —Es bueno saberlo, coronel —luego, sin más, abrió la puerta y descendió una pierna del mismo. No obstante, se detuvo en seco y se volvió al hombre—. Por favor, espere aquí, general. Abriré la puerta y regresaré por usted.

—No se demore, teniente.

—No lo haré, general —le aseguró, con voz firme, volviéndose y abandonando finalmente el interior del auto. Una vez cerró la puerta de su lado, subió los tres escalones de la entrada, caminó hasta la pequeña y estrecha casa rentada del coronel y abrió la puerta de la misma, ingresando y verificando que no hubiera nada fuera de lugar. Una vez estuvo segura, deshizo sus pasos hasta el auto y abrió la puerta del acompañante, aguardando a que el coronel descendiera. Con cuidado, el hombre apoyó ambos pies hasta posarlos en el pavimento y se puso de pie como pudo. Balanceándose ligeramente y aferrándose del techo del vehículo para evitar caerse. Riza, espirando pacientemente, le colocó una mano en la espalda.

—Permítame asistirlo, general —sugirió, con calma.

Pero él le apartó la mano con el brazo, enderezándose y dejando ir el techo del auto de entre sus dedos —No, está bien, teniente. ¿Qué clase de superior sería si no puedo mantenerme en pie por mi cuenta?

Riza negó con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos —Uno ebrio, general. Y uno terco, por encima de todo.

—Estoy bien —aseguró, caminando con cuidado hasta la entrada, escoltado todo el tiempo por Hawkeye, que lo miraba con suma caución. No obstante, cuando quiso levantar el pie para pisar el primer escalón, falló en su estipulación de la altura y le erró al mismo, trastabillando hacia delante. Afortunadamente, su teniente primera reaccionó rápido y lo detuvo de caer colocando una mano delante de su pecho, y la otra en su espalda. Frunció el entrecejo—. Recuérdeme no volver a rentar una casa con escalones, teniente.

—Creo que sería mejor que le recuerde no volver a beber tanto, general. Además, estoy segura de que le saldría más barato a cambiar la locación de su casa.

—Seguramente —concedió, aceptando finalmente la ayuda de su subordinada para ascender los escalones de entrada. Una vez lo hizo, Riza cerró la puerta tras de ambos y lo guió, con caución, escaleras arriba y a su habitación. Cuidando, todo el tiempo, de que no volviera a tropezar y cayera por las escaleras.

Afortunadamente, y a pesar de la ostensión que solía hacer su superior, la casa que rentaba era pequeña y estrecha. Apropiada para una persona, quizá dos, como mucho. Y para el estilo de vida del general de brigada. De hecho, se trataba de una pequeña casa con pisos de madera, paredes de estuco, una entrada, una pequeña sala a la izquierda y una cocina al fondo. Y, en la segunda planta, una habitación de tamaño promedio y un baño. Toda la misma decorada de forma elegante y clásica, con colores más bien sobrios y modestos, acorde al gusto de su superior, pero siempre manteniendo la simpleza propia de la casa de un hombre soltero. Y, muy a pesar de la imagen que solía dar en la oficina, Roy Mustang era a simple vista un hombre ordenado.

Sirviéndose de su pie para abrir de par en par la puerta de la habitación del general, dado que tenía las manos ocupadas asegurándose de que su superior no cayera, ingresó junto con él. Guiándolo hasta la cama tamaño _king_ y dejándolo caer allí, boca arriba, y con las piernas colgando a los pies de la misma. Pies sobre el piso de parqué. Las paredes, tal y como las recordaba de la última vez, permanecían pintadas de un tono marrón tostado oscuro. Mientras que el edredón de la cama era negro y las sábanas un color gris claro. La pantalla de la lámpara, no obstante, y los demás accesorios del cuarto eran de un color verde oscuro. Acuclillándose, con cuidado y destreza, comenzó a removerle el zapato. No obstante, lo sintió moverse y sentarse en la cama. Alzó la mirada.

—General, por favor quédese quieto —lo amonestó. Ya de por sí encontraba la tarea no solo ardua sino también embarazosa. Y preferiría, ciertamente, terminar rápidamente y marcharse a tener que continuar haciendo de niñera de su superior. Sin mencionar que estaba cansada ella misma.

Roy sonrió de lado —¿Quiere que simplemente me deje desvestir sin oponer resistencia, teniente?

Hawkeye negó con la cabeza —No, general. El resto lo hará usted. Simplemente le estoy haciendo el favor de removerle los zapatos, dado que evidentemente le resultará una tarea dificultosa en su estado.

—Eso no es tan entretenido como lo que tenía en mente —admitió.

Cerró los ojos con pesadez, armándose de paciencia —Lamento decepcionarlo entonces, general —y le removió el segundo zapato. Depositándolo con cuidado junto al primero y poniéndose finalmente de pie. Él, aún sentado al pie de la cama, siguió su movimiento con la mirada—. Listo, señor. Buenas noches.

Roy se puso de pie, tambaleándose ligeramente pero estabilizándose casi al instante, y quedando frente a ella. Sonrisa arrogante en los labios —¿Eso es todo, teniente?

Ella permaneció firme y erguida, brazos a ambos lados del cuerpo —Eso me temo, general.

La sonrisa de satisfacción se amplió a duras penas un poco más —¿Ni siquiera un beso de buenas noches, teniente? —y, sin darle tiempo alguno a reaccionar, se inclinó escasos centímetros, inhaló y presionó sus labios firmemente contra los de ella. _Uno, dos, tres segundos_, contó mentalmente. En un gesto casto. Y luego se apartó, sonriendo satisfecho. Sus ojos, negros como el carbón, observando los labios tensos de su teniente primera y su expresión severa, de clara reprobación. No obstante, sus labios, tirantes o no, permanecían ligeramente enrojecidos. Prueba fehaciente de que el gesto había existido.

Dando media vuelta, Riza caminó hasta la puerta, postura rígida, hombros tensos y la sostuvo con la mano —Buenas noches, general —cerrándola detrás de sí al salir con más fuerza de la necesaria.

No era la primera vez que su superior hacía algo así, negligente, inapropiado, egoísta e inclusive estúpido. Algo capaz de poner en riesgo su propia ambición y todo lo que habían debido trabajar para llegar a dónde se encontraban. De hecho, solía pasar que su superior, en su estado de completo estupor y ebriedad, solía robarle un ocasional beso ebrio con sabor a alcohol, melaza y madera que a la mañana siguiente solía olvidar religiosamente, o pretendía a hacerlo. Y ella se repetía una y otra vez que no lo consentiría, que no lo volvería a condescender y que reaccionaría a tiempo y le denegaría el momento de desidia. Pero una y otra vez terminaba tomándola desprevenida, arrebatándoselo deseara objetar severamente a ello, negárselo o no, y lo hacía de todas formas. No importaba. No realmente.

Roy Mustang siempre obtenía lo que quería.


	2. Egoísta negligente a idiota incompetente

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist me pertenecen.  
**

2/36 (Epílogo incluído)**  
**

¡Hola a todos/as! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Yo, personalmente, muy feliz de ver que todavía gozo de su eterna paciencia y obviamente por la cálida bienvenida. **¡Gracias!** Por tomarse la molestia de leer mi historia y, más aún, por comentar lo que les parece ésta. Muchas, muchas gracias. A: **HoneyHawkeye, Bibiene Von Heiwa, Lucia991, inowe, Darkrukia4, Rukia Kurosaki-chan y fandita-eromena**. Me alegra mucho que el inicio les haya interesado. Y, como siempre, he aquí el capítulo dos, que espero disfruten. Por supuesto, y si no es mucha molestia, saber qué piensan es siempre bienvenido. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Crisis de la mediana edad**

* * *

II

"Egoísta negligente a idiota incompetente"

* * *

La mañana siguiente, como era predecible, su superior no arribó al cuartel general a tiempo. De hecho, recién lo hizo a media mañana, arrastrando sus pies, con la cabeza gacha y los hombros encorvados. Clara expresión de cansancio y fastidio en su habitualmente aniñado semblante. Pero en aquel momento, cuando ingresó, no solo no lucía más joven de lo que realmente era, como solía suceder, sino que lucía de hecho mayor. Con sus ojeras y las sombras bajo sus ojos y la pequeña bandita blanca allí donde evidentemente se habría cortado con la navaja rasurándose el atisbo de barba que solía aparecerle cada mañana. Eso era, sin mencionar el aún más alborotado cabello azabache que de costumbre y el uniforme no muy apropiadamente planchado. Riza negó para sí, volviendo la vista a su papeleo sin decir nada, mientras que el teniente segundo Havoc sonrió al verlo. Breda, por otro lado, dedicándole igualmente una expresión con ambas cejas enarcadas. Mientras que Fuery dedicó a su superior una mirada de amable compasión.

—Ah... General de brigada... —empezó el último.

No obstante, Havoc se le adelantó. Hablando fuerte y claro y balanceando el cigarrillo apagado entre sus labios —¡Woah, jefe! ¿Qué demonios te pasó? Pareces arrastrarte como alma traída por el diablo...

El moreno torció el gesto y terminó de arrastrar su deplorable existencia hasta su propio escritorio, dejándose caer tras éste. Su cabeza parecía partírsele en una inmensurable cantidad de pedazos —Cierra la boca, Havoc. Y tráeme una aspirina.

El rubio frunció el entrecejo —¡¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué yo?

—Porque soy tu superior —retrucó déspotamente, aferrándose la frente con la mano. _Ah, maldición... No volveré a beber... _

Fuery, al ver que el teniente segundo Havoc tenía intenciones de volver a objetar, lo que seguramente llevaría a que el general le respondiera, lo que llevaría a una discusión que terminaría solo con la intromisión de la teniente primera Hawkeye, decidió interceder en pos de la paz. Evidentemente el general de brigada parecía necesitarla —Uh... General... ¿quiere que vaya yo?

Roy gruñó y asintió —Si, sargento. Gracias. Teniente —se volvió a Hawkeye—, asegúrese de que el sargento mayor Fuery reciba menos papeleo hoy.

Riza frunció el entrecejo —¿Y qué sugiera que haga con el restante, general? Me temo que alguien debe hacerlo de todas formas. Y estoy segura que no será usted.

Se apartó la mano del rostro, haciendo un gesto despreocupado con la misma —Páseselo al teniente segundo Havoc, teniente.

Éste dedicó otra mirada de indignación a su superior —¡¿Qué? Oy, Jefe... tengo una cita hoy...

El general de brigada se encogió de hombros —No es asunto mío. Cancélala —abriendo su cajón y recuperando su pluma del interior. Una vez la tuvo entre sus dedos, se volvió a Hawkeye—. ¿Qué tenemos hoy, teniente?

Riza espiró, sintiendo algo de pena por el pobre teniente segundo pero sin manifestarlo realmente —Todo lo que está en su escritorio, general. Y hay más en el interior de la otra oficina.

Miró con indignación su trabajo —¿Qué es todo esto?

—Solicitudes tempranas de ingreso a la academia de Central, general. Debido al comienzo de año. Además, contratos traspapelados de la milicia. Y papeleo referente a Ishbal. Éste último es el que se encuentra en su oficina. Lo demás son informes del estatus general de la región, que deben ser revisados y aprobados para esta noche, con el debido anexo de su propio informe.

Roy se pellizcó el puente de la nariz —Ah... Será un día de _esos_, ¿no es así, teniente?

Asintió con calma. Sabía a qué se refería con día de _esos_. Días largos, sumamente cargados de trabajo, en los que seguramente deberían realizar horas extras además, para poder cumplir con todas sus obligaciones en tiempo y forma. Era inevitable, por otro lado, dado que se encontraban a mediados de Enero, y el comienzo de un nuevo año siempre venía aparejado a una gran cantidad de papeleo. Ya fuera por motivos de necesidad de organización o simplemente toneladas y toneladas de solicitudes de ingreso a la milicia. De una forma u otra, obligaciones que siempre habían recaído sobre ellos, desde que su superior había alcanzado el rango de general de brigada. Lo habían hecho en el Este y lo hacían aún ahora en Central.

Exhaló —Eso me temo, general.

Asintió, y frunció el entrecejo —Eso temí también. ¿Dónde se encuentra el sargento con mi aspirina? —masculló, impacientándose. La cabeza había empezado a palpitarle y ciertamente no podía comenzar su trabajo en esas condiciones. De haber sabido que ese día tendrían tanto trabajo, habría elegido otra noche para excederse con la bebida.

Afortunadamente para él, su subordinado ingresó por la puerta en ese exacto momento, llevando un vaso y una tableta de éstas en el interior de su palma —Aquí tiene, general. Lamento la demora —se excusó, dejando el medicamento sobre su escritorio junto al vaso.

Tomando la tableta, dejó caer dos sobre la palma de su mano y las bebió de un saque, dando un largo y tendido sorbo de agua tras hacerlo, bebiendo hasta vaciar completamente el vaso. Una vez completamente vacío, lo dejó sobre su escritorio —Gracias, sargento. Vuelva a trabajar.

—Si, general —asintió, llevándose la mano a la frente y volvió a su respectivo escritorio.

Riza, no obstante, le dedicó una mirada de amonestación —Por favor, no abuse de esas, general. No es recomendable beber más de una con menos de ocho horas de diferencia. Podrían hacerle daño.

—No se preocupe, teniente, es solo una dosis mínima —objetó, restándole importancia.

—Aún así, general. No beba más por hoy.

Asintió —Entiendo. No lo haré, teniente. ¿Qué tal un café?

Riza se puso de pie, asintiendo secamente —Si, señor. Enseguida —antes de marcharse a preparar una taza. Cuando regresó, veinte minutos después, con una taza humeante en la mano, no se sorprendió de ver al joven sargento Fuery y al teniente segundo Breda compadeciéndose de un desesperado teniente segundo Havoc que parecía estar completamente desbordado por todo el trabajo que el coronel le había asignado. De hecho, las pilas se balanceaban precariamente a ambos lados del rubio, mientras éste en el medio firmaba hoja tras hoja con un agresivo y apresurado trazo. Todo el tiempo, mascullando algo por lo bajo que sonaba terriblemente similar a "maldición, por fin me conseguí una cita y el general me entierra en papeleo...". Negando para sí, caminó hasta el escritorio del coronel y depositó la taza en un costado de éste—. Aquí tiene, general. Tenga cuidado, está caliente.

El moreno asintió, trabajando arduamente en su propio papeleo, sin prestarle realmente demasiada atención. De hecho, solo le tomó unos segundos extender su mano, enroscar sus dedos alrededor de la asidera, llevarse la taza a la boca y beber un trago. Sólo para apartársela rápidamente de la boca, instantes después, y mascullar por lo bajo —Maldición. Está caliente.

Riza negó con la cabezas y espiró —Me temo que eso fue lo que dije, general. Beba con cuidado —antes de dar media vuelta y caminar hasta el escritorio del teniente segundo Havoc.

Al verla de pie, el rubio alzó la cabeza bruscamente —Estoy haciendo mi trabajo, Hawkeye —excusándose rápidamente.

Ella, sin embargo, extendió una mano. Expresión estoica —Páseme los informes del área, teniente Havoc.

El rubio asintió —Ah... Si, lo siento, teniente primera —y comenzó a rebuscar entre su propio desorden. Finalmente, se topó con todos estos. De hecho, y ahora que lo notaba, eran la gran mayoría de su trabajo. Tomándolos, se los entregó.

Riza los aceptó con un seco asentimiento —Yo me haré cargo de estos, teniente. Continúe con su trabajo —dando media vuelta y regresando a su escritorio con los informes en la mano. Una vez sentada, comenzó a organizarlos diligentemente. Sin embargo, el teniente segundo Havoc continuaba observándola con la mirada, ligeramente desconcertado.

Sin alzar la mirada, habló —Regrese a trabajar, teniente Havoc. Estoy segura que tiene demasiado trabajo que hacer, si pretende marcharse temprano.

Éste asintió y se apresuró —Si, teniente —retomando sus propias obligaciones. No sin antes volver a observar a la mujer una última vez. Quizá su superior tenía razón, y Hawkeye realmente tenía un gran corazón a pesar de su personalidad estricta y severa. Seguro, la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba reprendiéndolos por no hacer su trabajo. Pero no podía culparla tampoco. No realmente. Después de todo, ellos mismos eran quienes la forzaban a ser tan estricta todo el tiempo. Si ellos realizaran su trabajo adecuadamente –_¡Pff!_ _Si, claro_- la teniente primera no tendría que actuar como una niñera de ellos. Y especialmente de su superior, que era el peor de todos ellos.

Bostezó. Desde que el jefe de Acero y Alphonse habían recuperado sus cuerpos cinco años atrás, las cosas habían parecido pasar considerablemente más lentas y sin mayores sobresaltos, a excepción de los sobresaltos estándares de la rutina en la milicia, a los que estaban acostumbrados de todas maneras. El coronel había impulsado el proyecto Ishbalita a penas se había reincorporado, tras recuperar su visión, y él se había reincorporado unos meses después una vez que había vuelto a ser capaz de caminar. Habían regresado al Este (donde habían permanecido cuatro años), tras el día prometido, para supervisar las obras en Ishbal personalmente y el coronel, dos años luego del día prometido, finalmente había recibido el tan esperado ascenso a general de brigada. Todos ellos, en cambio, había decidido conservar su rango para poder continuar trabajando bajo el comando de Mustang y poder continuar empujando a su superior hacia arriba. Havoc mismo había admitido una vez que no tenía demasiado interés en ascender. Seguro, la paga extra le habría venido bien, pero no el trabajo, y aún necesitaba conseguirse una novia.

El general de brigada, por su parte, había podido abocarse mejor y más plenamente a dicho proyecto, tal y como había deseado, con ayuda del mayor Miles y Scar, que ahora se encontraban allí. Por supuesto, había habido trabas iniciales, especialmente de los altos cargos, pero su superior las había sorteado y continuado con su idea de reconstruir Ishbal tal y como había dicho que haría durante su estadía en el hospital. Qué decir que el proyecto había prosperado, evidentemente.

Respecto a los Elric, había oído que, después del día prometido, habían regresado a su pueblo natal, Resembool, para que Alphonse recuperara la salud de su cuerpo completamente. Dos años después, aproximadamente cuando su superior había sido ascendido, habían decidido hacer otro viaje –algo que no los había sorprendido, de hecho, dado que esos dos parecían incapaces de quedarse en un mismo lugar-; Edward al Oeste de Amestris, Creta; y Alphonse al Este, Xing, junto con la pequeña niña esa y su diminuto panda. Por otro año, no habían sabido nada de ellos. Pero había sido un año complicado, de todas formas, con las reparaciones en Ishbal y las revuelas que en algunos sectores más ortodoxos había creado la nueva intervención de la milicia en el área y no habían tenido demasiado tiempo para preocuparse por nada tampoco. Falman se había casado ese año también, habían sabido, por una carta del teniente segundo en el Norte, con una mujer de la zona y al final del mismo año (1917) había estado esperando su primer hijo. La sorpresa había caído como un baldazo de agua a todos, especialmente a él. Él mismo aún no tenía novia...

El resultado, un pequeño Falman con cabello castaño y los mismos ojos rasgados y pequeños del suboficial. Lo sabía, porque Falman había enviado una foto del bebé, anexada a la siguiente carta que había enviado, seria y formal como siempre había sido propio de éste, por supuesto. Para entonces, aparentemente, ya había embarazado nuevamente a su esposa. Y un segundo Falman venía en camino. Havoc había empezado a traumarse... Falman reproduciéndose era una idea que no parecía normal. Breda había apostado por una niña, y había ganado. Los Elric habían regresado de su viaje a comienzos de 1918, y Edward había pasado por el cuartel del Este, para gritarle "coronel bastardo" en la cara al general (lo usual, en una visita del enano de Acero que, por otro lado, ya no era tan enano), a lo que este había respondido que era general de brigada ahora. No que Acero le hubiera hecho caso, de todas formas.

Él mismo no había hablado mucho con Edward, pero sus superiores habían afirmado entretenidos que Edward parecía estar madurando. La teniente primera había comentado que Edward pensaba proponerle matrimonio a su amiga de la infancia, no que lo hubiera comentado abiertamente. Ella y su superior lo habían deducido. Edward se había puesto rojo y empezado a ahogarse con su té, como siempre. Alphonse había pasado a saludar unos días después que su hermano mayor, acompañado por la niña pequeña y el panda aún más diminuto, la primera de los dos no siendo ya tan pequeña como todos ellos la recordaban. De hecho, Breda había asegurado que esos dos terminarían juntos, si ya no lo estaban. Él había aceptado la apuesta.

El segundo Falman, como había dicho, había sido una niña en realidad; con cabello castaño claro, algo más claro que el de su hermano, y los mismos pequeños ojos rasgados de su padre. De hecho, ambos eran la clara imagen de Falman, aún a su corta edad (aunque en la actualidad tenían dos y tres años). Breda se había regocijado en su victoria de la apuesta. Havoc, por su parte, había pensado que la niña no sería muy agraciada cuando creciera. Pero, qué se le iba a hacer… todo era cuestión de genética. Acero, aparentemente compitiendo con Falman, había empezado a reproducirse tempranamente también. Un año y seis meses después de casarse (durante 1919), por lo que habían oído, había tenido su primer hijo. Alphonse se los había comentado, muy animado, en una segunda visita de regreso a Xing, por otro año más para estudiar el Rentanjutsu. Havoc había pensado, "_si, claro_". Rentanjutsu siendo código para algo más. Después de todo, Alphonse ya había tenido entonces dieciocho. Breda había sugerido apostar. Él había aceptado.

Exactamente un año luego, Alphonse había vuelta a pasar por el cuartel del Este, ya de regreso de Xing, con una aún más crecida May Chang, debido a que su hermano y Winry esperaban un segundo bebé. Breda había vuelto a apostar a que sería niña (como con Falman, que gracias a Dios había dejado de reproducirse). Él, por su parte, había pensado que las posibilidades eran casi nulas, y había apostado por niño. Había perdido, obviamente. De hecho, y ahora que lo recordaba, no había sido un buen año, económicamente hablando, para Havoc. Breda se había quedado con todo su dinero de las apuestas. Y Rebecca se había reído de él, diciendo que por qué demonios no aprendía de una vez por todas a no apostar contra Breda. Havoc no recordaba por qué seguían invitando a la irritable teniente segunda amiga de la teniente primera a beber con él y Breda los viernes tras abandonar el cuartel, pero lo hacían.

En cuanto a ellos, Fuery estaba saliendo con alguien. No la conocían, y éste no les había comentado nada tampoco (ellos mismos lo habían deducido), pero seguramente sería inteligente y amable como el sargento mayor. Tampoco sabían cuánto llevaban saliendo. Y, de hecho, no sabían cómo lucía en absoluto. Breda apostaba que se trataba de Sciezka, dado que lo habían visto en más de una ocasión ayudándola amablemente a cargar una gran pila de libros por los corredores, Havoc había aceptado que posiblemente lo era y decidido seguir el consejo de la teniente Catalina y no apostar. Éste año había tomado la resolución de no perder el 80% de su sueldo en apuestas con su antiguo compañero de academia, y hasta ahora parecía ser capaz de cumplirlo. No obstante, qué sentido tenía tener dinero si no tenía citas con quién gastarlo. Era frustrante, realmente, pero la mayor parte de su dinero se iba en las bebidas de los viernes con el teniente segundo Breda y la teniente segunda Catalina. Patético. Realmente patético. Especialmente porque un nuevo año estaba comenzando (1921), y éste sería el año en que cumpliera treinta. Y aún no tenía novia… No sólo eso, sino que Falman ya se había casado y tenido hijos. Y él ni siquiera tenía novia…

Al menos podía sentirse bien en la desgracia ajena, dado que Breda seguía igualmente soltero que él, también próximo a cumplir 30. Y Rebecca tampoco se había conseguido ese hombre adinerado con el que casarse y retirarse, del que tanto hablaba. Havoc pensaba que no lo haría nunca. Nadie en su sano juicio se casaría con Rebecca, más aún teniendo dinero, pero ese era un pensamiento que había decido no compartir en voz alta. Y Rebecca podía ser considerablemente aterradora cuando lo deseaba. Por su parte, Breda había sugerido que si a los 35 ninguno de los dos tenía pareja se casaran entre ellos. Breda había estado muy ebrio y había terminado con una botella en la boca, cortesía de ambos. Rebecca había afirmado que ni loca se casaría con un pobre teniente segundo como él. Havoc había estado de acuerdo respecto a ella. Además, Rebecca cumpliría 32 cuando él cumpliera los 30 (dado que tenía la misma edad que la teniente Hawkeye), y él no salía con mujeres mayores que él. Menos aún con Rebecca. Por desesperado que estuviera.

En cuanto a sus superiores, las cosas no parecían haber cambiado mucho. La teniente primera no se había casado, aunque Havoc no sabía por qué. Aún cuando no fuera su tipo, Hawkeye era una mujer considerablemente atractiva e inteligente. E incluso a sus 32 años de edad recién cumplidos (a finales del año anterior), continuaba pareciendo joven, de tan solo veintitantos, y esbelta. Por lo que no dudaba que no le fuera fácil conseguirse un hombre, pero no lo había hecho. Para fines prácticos, todos habían concluido que se encontraba platónicamente casada con el general de brigada, dado que se la pasaba regañándolo y vigilándolo y cuidando de él. Su superior, por otra parte, no era muy fiel a dicho matrimonio platónico, dado que continuaba saliendo con mujeres cada dos o tres noches por semana, religiosamente.

Y, para su fastidio, su superior tampoco aparentaba sus ya (y también recién cumplidos, pasado mediados del año anterior) 35 años. De hecho, continuaba con su rostro aniñado y su apariencia impecable robándole citas cada vez que podía. Havoc maldecía la genética Mustang. Havoc pensaba que por qué demonios sus superiores no se casaban realmente y tenían bebes atractivos que parecieran eternamente jóvenes, así podía salir con una condenada mujer sin temer que el general de brigada se la robara. Breda se reía de él cada vez que golpeaba la cerveza con más fuerza de la necesaria en la barra mascullando exactamente eso. Rebecca parecía igualmente frustrada por la relación de su amiga con su superior. Sorprendentemente, habían encontrado algo en común. Breda había vuelto a sugerir que se casaran. Breda había terminado con otra botella de cerveza de 500 cc en la garganta. Y eso había sido el viernes anterior, el segundo viernes de Enero de 1921. Y a él ya lo habían rechazado dos veces, desde que había comenzado el año.

Desgraciadamente, al menos para él que continuaba soltero, eso era todo lo que acontecía desde que los Elric habían desaparecido del panorama. Sólo rechazos, citas robadas, apuestas (perdidas) con Breda, noches de bebida con Breda y Rebecca, papeleo, algún incidente con el que lidiar, más papeleo, el resto del mundo avanzando con sus vidas, casándose y teniendo hijos (no que él hubiera pensado demasiado más allá de conseguirse una novia…) y el general de brigada y la teniente primera igualmente estancados en el tiempo como ellos pero sin quejarse realmente. De hecho, ninguno de los dos parecía manifestar frustración respecto al estatus actual de su vida personal habiendo arribado a dicha edad, lo cual le irritaba del todo un poco más. ¿Acaso el general no tendría que estar teniendo ya su crisis de la mediana edad? ¿Y Hawkeye? ¿Por qué demonios no se alarmaba como todas las mujeres que cumplían treinta?, más aún estando soltera. No lo entendía. No le importaba entenderlo, pero lo frustraba. Él merecía tener una novia más que el general de brigada.

La voz severa de la teniente primera Hawkeye lo sacó de su estado de ensimismado enfurruñamiento —Teniente Havoc, le recomiendo que deje de mirar hostilmente al general y preste atención a su trabajo. Y le recuerdo que los documentos dañados deben ser rehechos —puntualizó, indicando el papel que Havoc llevaba arañando intensivamente fuerte con la pluma desde hacía ya veinte minutos. El cual, por supuesto, se encontraba parcialmente hecho jirones.

Bufando, tomó el papel, lo hizo un bollo y lo arrojó al cesto, encestándolo adentro (para su suerte), y comenzó a rehacer el documento que su frustración había dañado. A su derecha, en la silla contigua a la suya (dado que se trataba de cuatro escritorios unidos a modo de una espaciosa mesa, únicamente separados por cajoneras), se encontraba Breda trabajando diligentemente. Mientras que el sargento Fuery lo hacía inmediatamente enfrente de Havoc. Junto a Fuery, en diagonal a Havoc, se encontraba la teniente primera Hawkeye que, como siempre, tampoco parecía tener mayores inconvenientes con el papeleo. Mientras que su superior, en su propio escritorio ubicado perpendicularmente al de ellos y apartado por tan solo un metro, metro y medio, de la ubicación de Hawkeye y Breda, se encontraba trabajando igualmente (y, para su sorpresa) como realmente debería. A la derecha de su superior, a dos metros, se encontraba la puerta abierta que daba a la oficina privada del general de brigada. Oficina que la mayor parte del tiempo elegía no usar y trabajar en el mismo espacio físico que ellos.

El resto de la tarde, se dedicó a trabajar diligentemente, mirando el reloj de vez en vez, sólo para cerciorarse de que no se le haría tarde para su cita. Afortunadamente para él, y aún con el incidente del documento dañado, fue capaz de terminar todo a tiempo, al igual que Breda y Fuery. Hawkeye, por otro lado, parecía haber terminado su parte del trabajo (y la de él también) una hora atrás, pero no parecía dar indicios de que fuera a marcharse. No aún, al menos. Dado que había decidido, en aquel momento, comenzar a hacer el mantenimiento de una de sus armas. Algo que evidentemente le llevaría cierto tiempo. Pero, Havoc sospechaba, debía estar haciendo tiempo para esperar al general. Quizá asegurarse de que terminara todo a tiempo y en forma, tal y como debería hacerlo de acuerdo de su posición. O quizá simplemente quería asistirlo con su propio papeleo. De todas maneras, no era asunto suyo. Él tenía una cita.

Poniéndose de pie, animado, caminó hasta el perchero y tomó su abrigo, silbando por lo bajo inconscientemente. El general de brigada sonrió arrogantemente, cesando por una vez en el día de trabajar —¿Te espera una mujer, Havoc?

El rubio tomó el abrigo y se lo colgó en el antebrazos, sonriendo. Breda a su lado haciendo lo mismo —Esta será la que conserve —aseguró, balanceando un nuevo cigarrillo apagado que acababa de colocarse entre los labios. Meredith era agradable y amable. Y ciertamente tenía una circunferencia de pechos que se apegaba a sus preferencias. Además, parecía genuinamente interesada en él y no en acercarse al general de brigada por medio de su persona.

Breda enarcó ambas cejas —¿Quieres que apostemos?

Havoc torció el gesto, mascullando entre dientes —Cierra la boca.

Roy, apoyando ambos codos sobre el escritorio y su mentón sobre el dorso de sus manos entrelazadas, sonrió un poco más —¿Y, es atractiva?

—Consíguete tu propia mujer —le espetó, empezando a irritarse. Había terminado a tiempo y había estado listo para marcharse a su cita, de buen humor, y ahora el general y Breda se lo estaban arruinando con sus estúpidos comentarios. Decididamente nunca permitiría que Meredith conociera a su superior.

Roy se enderezó y tomó su pluma una vez más, encogiéndose de hombros —Ya tengo una que me haga compañía esta noche, teniente Havoc. Buenas noches.

El rubio negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a la puerta, de espaldas a sus superiores. Breda, que también había terminado, permanecía detrás de él. Y Fuery aguardando también s que despejaran la salida para abandonar la oficina —Buenas noches, jefe. Hawkeye.

La rubia asintió secamente —Buenas noches, teniente Havoc.

Breda hizo un gesto vago con la mano. Y Fuery se volvió a saludar cordialmente —Buenas noches, general. Buenas noches, teniente primera —voz amable.

Riza, asintiendo por segunda vez, replicó —Buenas noches, sargento —mientras que Roy devolvió el saludo con un gesto de la mano sin apartar los ojos de su trabajo. Por media hora más, el general de brigada se abocó completamente al papeleo que tenía a mano. Mientras que ella, en silencio, permaneció en su escritorio limpiando la última de sus armas con suma destreza.

Roy suspiró, haciendo una pausa y pellizcándose el puente de la nariz, codo de la misma mano apoyado sobre el escritorio, mientras que con la otra continuaba sujetando la pluma entre sus dedos —Será una larga noche, ¿no es así, teniente?

La expresión de ella se suavizó —Eso parece, general —dejando finalmente la semiautomática ensamblada y asegurada sobre su escritorio. Limpia y descargada. Afuera, ya había terminado de anochecer. Y el frío de la noche empezaba a colarse a través de los cristales. Sin importar que éstos estuvieran cerrados. De hecho, y en general, la oficina aquella era considerablemente fría, pero resultaba tolerable cuando se trataba de cinco personas en su interior, y durante el día. Ahora, no obstante, eran solo dos. Y las noches de invierno en Central eran aún más frías que los días. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que el general de brigada sugiriera que se trasladaran, papeles y todo, a su oficina. Dado que ésta poseía calefacción.

El moreno se frotó las manos, considerando volver a ponerse los guantes. Desgraciadamente, era demasiado incómodo intentar escribir con éstos puestos. Espiró sobre sus dedos —¿Está haciendo frío o soy yo? —ceño fruncido.

Riza negó calmamente. Ahí estaba, la frase inicial —No, general. No es usted. La temperatura está descendiendo considerablemente.

Asintió —Eso pensé —dejando su pluma—. ¿Nos trasladamos a la otra oficina, teniente? La calefacción será ciertamente bienvenida, sino necesitada. Además, aún nos faltan revisar los documentos concernientes a Ishbal. Y están ahí adentro.

Se puso de pie, volviendo a guardar la semiautomática en su respectivo estuche, en su espalda, a la altura de la zona lumbar. Y asintió —Ciertamente, general. Vaya adelantándose. Yo regresaré enseguida.

Roy asintió, viéndola caminar hasta la puerta en completo silencio —Ah, teniente.

Se detuvo, mano en la puerta, y se volteó —¿Si, general? —ceja enarcada.

Él se puso de pie, comenzando a acomodar los papeles, dándole algún que otro golpecito aquí y allá a las pilas para emparejar los bordes. Alzó la mirada —Lo mismo de siempre para mi.

Riza espiró, calma sonrisa en los labios, y se volteó para abandonar la oficina —Como siempre, general —confirmó. Antes de salir y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Por un instante, se quedó observando dicha puerta cerrada, papeles en mano. Hasta que finalmente sonrió. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer una ayudante tan leal y devota? No tenía la menor idea. De hecho, podía pensar en una lista entera de razones por las que _no_ la merecería. Y era una lista larga. Pero pocas razones para justificar el tener a alguien como Hawkeye a su lado. Alguien tan dispuesta a dejar de lado su propia vida personal para asistirlo con su trabajo, para ayudarlo en su camino a la cima. De hecho, sabía perfectamente que ella daría su vida de ser necesario, para proteger la de él y mantenerlo en su camino recto. Lo sabía, porque Hawkeye lo había intentado, todos esos años atrás durante el día prometido. Algo que aún entonces le provocaba un gran sabor amargo de solo recordarlo. Que había estado a punto de perderla, como Hughes, de ser obligado a prescindir de ella por el resto de su vida. La sola idea le resultaba entonces aterradoramente dolorosa.

Tomando los papeles bajo el brazo, caminó hasta la siguiente oficina. Su oficina privada. Era amplia. De hecho, casi tan amplia como la oficina contigua, que usaba junto con sus subordinados en días normales, y eso era decir mucho, dado que en la otra cabían perfectamente cinco personas y los respectivos espacios de trabajo y en esta sólo había _un_ escritorio. El suyo, ubicado de modo que quedaba sentado con su espalda a la pared perpendicular más próxima a la puerta. Exactamente en el medio de dicha pared. En la cual, y tras su escritorio, había colgado un gran mapa político de Amestris y sus países limítrofes, incluido el desierto y Xing en toda su amplia extensión. Delante de su escritorio, a tan solo un metro, metro y medio, había dos sofás color tostado, enfrentados el uno al otro, separados únicamente por una pequeña mesita de café de lustrosa madera. Y, básicamente, eso era todo. Exceptuando la ocasional biblioteca pequeña junto a la puerta, a la izquierda de la misma y próxima al escritorio, y un par de cajoneras con archivos contra la pared opuesta a donde se encontraba la entrada. En la cual, había una gran pizarra con documentos clavados en medio, y a ambos lados ventanas pequeñas que daban a la entrada del cuartel. Las cuales en aquel exacto momento, se encontraban empañadas por el frío.

De hecho, esa era la exacta oficina que le habían asignado aquella vez que había debido viajar a Central, estando todavía en el cuartel del Este (y siendo aún coronel), cuando le habían ordenado estar a cargo de la captura del "Alquimista de Hielo", Isaac McDougall. Ex alquimista estatal que tras la campaña de Ishbal había decidido unirse a un grupo anti-gubernamental. Y, por ende, anti-milicia. Un antiguo miembro de sus propias tropas durante la campaña de aniquilación. Lo habían logrado, entonces, con la ayuda y asistencia de los Elric. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar, cada vez que estaba allí, que Hughes volvería a entrar por la puerta, tal y como había hecho aquella vez, para sugerirles a Edward y Alphonse que pasaran la noche en su casa, con Gracia y Elicia. Desgraciadamente, sabía que tal cosa no pasaría. Y, por ende, optaba por permanecer lo más alejado de esa oficina posible. Con Hawkeye acompañándolo, por otro lado, su estancia en dicha habitación se hacía más tolerable. Además, necesitaban desesperadamente encender la condenada estufa. O terminarían congelándose. Sus pies ya empezaban a hacerlo.

Caminando hasta la estufa, que se encontraba en el fondo más alejado de la puerta de la oficina, se inclinó sobre ésta. Cierto era, que nunca era él quien la encendía, sino su siempre voluntariosa y capaz teniente primera. Desgraciadamente, ésta vez debería hacerlo él, dado que su teniente primera había salido por el momento y le había encargado ocuparse del traslado de todo a la oficina contigua. Lo había hecho, mover los papeles de un escritorio al otro. No obstante, la oficina había permanecido vacía y con la estufa apagada todo el día, por lo que la temperatura era exactamente igual o incluso menor a la de la otra oficina. Y ciertamente no quería que su teniente lo hallara muerto, congelado y preservado para la posteridad en un gran cubo de hielo cuando regresara. Además, la misma Hawkeye tendría frío, y preferiría esperarla ya con el ambiente cálido y climatizado. Después de todo, al menos le debía eso, por haber salido a realizar ella los mandados necesarios para permanecer allí, trabajando, por varias horas más y sin desfallecer en el intento.

No obstante, nunca había prendido la condenada estufa. Y no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo. Él era un hombre competente, y hábil, capaz de encender fuego con su propias manos y realizar operativos militares con suma eficacia y prontitud. Desgraciadamente, lidiar con objetos domésticos no entraba entre sus habilidades. Después de todo, era un hombre soltero de –prefería no pensar en su edad- bla bla tantos años y se manejaba como podía. Además, la estufa de su casa distaba considerablemente a aquella del cuartel, dado que lo que él tenía no era otra cosa que un hogar, el cual encendía con un poco de leña y un mero chasquido de sus dedos. Y por ende no comprendía el funcionamiento de la misma. La teniente primera, sin embargo, tenía una idéntica en su apartamento. Una estufa a modo de radiador. Suspiró, observando ceñudo la perilla. ¿Dónde demonios iba el fuego?

Tomando la misma, la giró, acercando las manos al calentador. _Nada_. Pensó. Quizá ese tipo de estufas demoraba más en encender. Ciertamente debía demorar más que un hogar, cuyo fuego comenzaba a calentar al instante, una vez encendido. Si, seguramente se trataba de eso. Acortando la habitación en largos pasos, se sentó en su escritorio. Comenzando a organizar los papeles. Había hecho un desastre, cuando los había trasladado, y algunos documentos de Ishbal se habían mezclado con los demás. Tomando el primero, lo examinó. Se trataba de un documento sobre una ciudad próxima a Central. Lo dejó a un lado de su escritorio. Tomando el siguiente, hizo lo mismo, poniéndolo sobre el previo. Y luego tomó el tercero, y el cuarto, y el quinto, distribuyéndolos en sus respectivas pilas. Eso estaba haciendo, al menos, hasta que se percató que el ambiente continuaba igual de helado a como lo había estado antes.

De hecho, llevaba sus buenos minutos con los dedos congelados. Aquel particular invierno de Central se estaba tornando considerablemente crudo, para su gusto. En aquellos momentos, incluso el desierto de Ishbal resultaba más atractivo a sus ojos. O a su temperatura corporal, al menos. Poniéndose de pie, ya algo fastidiado, caminó nuevamente hasta el condenado objeto. El cual continuaba inmóvil haciendo absolutamente nada, cuando debería estar calentando la oficina. Resintiendo los dedos, volvió a girar la perrilla. A un lado, y luego al otro. No sería una sorpresa que no funcionara, de todas formas. Las cosas en el cuartel general solían llevar allí demasiados años y por ende tendían a romperse con más frecuencia. Además, el mantenimiento de ciertas cosas solía ser algo pobre. Especialmente cuando había que priorizar presupuesto para cosas de mayor necesidad o interés. Bufó. La perspectiva de pasar el resto de la velada congelándose, hundido en papeleo, era atroz. Si no funcionaba, arrojaría todo por la ventana y se iría a casa. A sentarse frente a su hogar con ropa cómoda y una copa de vino o un vaso de Whisky en mano. Pero solo uno, decretó. Recordando la resaca de aquella mañana. O quizá iría a beber algo de Madame. Visitarla, quizá, y a las empleadas. Dado que hacía demasiado que no pasaba a visitarlas, y tanto Madame como las empleadas continuaban diciéndole que lo hiciera, las segundas con más entusiasmo que la primera.

Y si Hawkeye no lo permitía, y lo obligaba a terminar su papeleo, entonces tomaría dicho condenado papeleo o algún documento viejo que no sirviera y haría una fogata en medio de la oficina, de ser necesario. Eso seguramente calentaría el ambiente. Torció el gesto. El aparato empezaba fastidiarlo. Aún así, continuó intentando encenderlo. Examinándolo y tratando de colegir si había algo dañado o fuera de lugar. Desgraciadamente, no era demasiado idóneo en sistemas de calefacción. Todo lo que podía hacer era encender fuego. Y, por un instante, consideró tomar sus guantes, pero rápidamente lo descartó. Hawkeye lo mataría, si incendiaba la oficina, que era seguramente lo que pasaría si tomaba sus guantes. Y dudaba que eso fuera a resolver el problema. Quizá podía intentar repararla con alquimia...

Poniendo ambas manos sobre la misma, y observando la luz azul de la transmutación, aguardó. Si había algo roto o fuera de lugar, ciertamente él podría volver a colocarlo donde debía ir, tal y como había hecho Acero con la radio del sargento Fuery. Y dudaba que el enano de Acero tuviera conocimiento alguno sobre el funcionamiento de una radio, de todas formas. Una vez hiciera eso, seguramente podría encenderlo. Además, su teniente primera seguramente regresaría en cualquier momento. Y no quería quedar como un idiota incompetente delante de la mujer más capaz que había conocido en toda su vida. Y de toda su vida, además. Suspiró. Doblando y enderezando los dedos para recobrar algo de calor, en vano.

En ese instante, la puerta se abrió, revelando a Hawkeye. La cual cargaba una serie de cosas en el interior de una bolsa de cartón. Al verlo, con ambas manos sobre la estufa, enarcó una ceja —¿General, qué hace? ¿Aparte de intentar transmutar la estufa?

Se enderezó y se limpió ambas manos, deslizando una palma por la otra —¿Qué parece, teniente? Intentando hacer que funcione. No lo hace, por cierto. Me temo que tendremos que dejar aquí por hoy.

Ante la mención de lo último, frunció el entrecejo. Por supuesto, su superior tomaría cualquier excusa para marcharse y dejar olvidado su trabajo. Dejando la bolsa de cartón sobre el escritorio de su superior, caminó hasta la estufa en cuestión —Estoy segura que funcionaba, general. La última vez que la encendí.

—Seguramente se rompió, teniente, desde entonces —aseguró, cruzándose de brazos. Hawkeye se paró a su lado, examinando la estufa.

—Estoy segura que sólo está buscando una excusa para marcharse antes, general —retrucó, estricta.

Roy se volvió a ella —Me ofende, teniente. Que piense que haría eso —no lo negaría. La perspectiva de volver a su casa era mejor a la de permanecer en el cuartel general hasta altas horas de la noche. No obstante, no era eso lo que estaba intentando hacer con el asunto de la estufa. _Realmente_ no funcionaba.

—Lamento haberlo ofendido, general. No sé por qué pensé que podría hacerlo —replicó, con ácido sarcasmo. Inclinándose un poco sobre el calentador. Roy maldijo que su teniente primera no usara la falda estándar del uniforme. De lo contrario habría podido ser capaz de ver sus esbeltas piernas y quizá un centímetro o dos más de muslo, si se hubiera agachado de esa forma usando la antes mencionada prenda.

—¿Está insinuando que tengo dobles intenciones, teniente?

Riza se enderezó, frunciendo el entrecejo y limpiándose las manos con un pañuelo que retrajo de uno de sus bolsillos —¿Acaso hay alguna ocasión en que no las tenga, general?

Roy permaneció pensativo, y sonrió de lado —Puede que tenga razón, teniente. ¿Y, funciona?

Asintió —Perfectamente, general. Como dije que hacía. Aunque admito que fue inteligente de su parte desenchufarla. Aún así, me temo que tendrá que hacer su papeleo.

_Desenchufarla._ Su mente quedó en blanco. _Desenchufarla._ _Claro_, se maldijo, absteniéndose de golpearse la frente con la palma de la mano. Era una estufa eléctrica. Hawkeye lo había mencionado en una ocasión. Quizá más de una, de hecho ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido el revisar la conexión eléctrica? Ciertamente una estufa eléctrica, así fuera de tipo radiador, funcionaba con electricidad. Era una obviedad, de hecho. Así que al final había resultado siendo el idiota incompetente que había temido que Hawkeye viera. Era inevitable, suponía, cuando eso era lo que había sido en aquel momento.

Afortunadamente para él, su teniente primera había pensado lo peor de su persona (no que él no le diera motivos a diario para que lo hiciera...), y había creído que lo había hecho deliberadamente, en una ingeniosa jugada, intentando eludir sus obligaciones burocráticas. Había fallado, de tal ser el caso. Pero ciertamente prefería lucir como alguien inteligente y manipulador pero irresponsable a un idiota incompetente incapaz de encender una estufa. Dado que era lo segundo, optó por fingir lo primero. Ciertamente resultaba más atractivo un hombre negligente a uno completamente inútil. No que no fuera negligente, de todas maneras, siempre lo había sido. Sólo no había estado siéndolo en ese preciso momento. Además, su teniente primera no terminaría de recordárselo si supiera que no había sido deliberado.

Sonrió —Es una lástima, teniente.

—Imagino que si, general. Pero tendrá que hacer su papeleo de todas formas.

Asintió —Eso parece, teniente. Eso parece.

Si, mejor un egoísta negligente a un idiota incompetente. Definitivamente.


	3. Alternando conversaciones amenas

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist me pertenece.**

3/36**  
**

¡Hola a todos/as! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Y, como siempre, he aquí el capítulo de hoy que espero les guste. Pero, para no perder la sana costumbre, y porque lo creo únicamente justo para ustedes, quisiera decirles **gracias** por leer mi historia y haberle dado y seguirle dando una oportunidad. Especialmente gracias a aquellas personas que se tomaron la molestia y el tiempo para hacerme saber su opinión. **¡Muchas gracias!** A: **HoneyHawkeye**,** Bibiene Von Heiwa **(gracias por tu review y la correción, ese se me pasó, intentaré corregirlo =) y no te preocupes por la longitud de lo que escribes. Por poquito que sea, me anima),** Lucia991**,** inowe**,** Darkrukia4 **(qué bueno que te haya hecho reír, era la idea, así que me siento realizada =P),** Rukia Kurosaki-chan**,** fandita-eromena **(qué bueno que te haya gustado la personalidad de Fuery porque siempre se me hace que es una de las más difíciles =)), **Andyhaikufma** (me alegra tenerte por aquí y que te haya gustado el toque humorístico, de verdad =D)y** Guest**, por sus alentadores comentarios. Ojalá que éste capítulo les guste también. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Crisis de la mediana edad**

* * *

III

"Alternando conversaciones amenas"

* * *

Dando media vuelta y caminando hasta su escritorio, se inclinó sobre la bolsa de cartón que su teniente primera había depositado allí, curioseando el interior. Como siempre, reconoció los caracteres Xingnenses trazados a modo de pinceladas rojas delante de la bolsa, y el agradable aroma familiar a comida caliente proviniendo del interior. Igual que siempre, también, había dos pequeñas cajas de cartón dentro de dicha bolsa. Dos órdenes de una porción cada una, para llevar, con sus respectivos pares de palillos. Y una pequeña bolsa con varias galletas de la fortuna. Inhalando, sonrió. Era una fortuna tener una teniente primera tan eficiente. Empezaba a tener hambre.

—Traje lo que me ordenó, general. Una orden de fideos de trigo con carne de cerdo, como siempre —aseguró, cruzándose de brazos, viéndolo curiosear.

Su superior se enderezó —Excelente, teniente. Empezaba a desfallecer.

Riza negó calmamente con la cabeza, atravesando la oficina también y caminando hasta donde se encontraba la bolsa, removiendo la primera de las cajitas de cartón y depositándola sobre el escritorio. Retrayendo la segunda, repitió el proceso. Dejándola junto a la primera. No obstante, dedicó una mirada reprobatoria a su superior cuando éste fue a tomar la suya —¿Asumo que estoy olvidando algo...?

Espiró —Así es, general. Por favor lávese las manos.

—Pero moriré de hambre, teniente —objetó—. Y estoy seguro de que no es positivo para mi ambición si lo hago.

—Está siendo melodramático, general. No morirá de hambre —replicó, dedicándole una mirada escéptica. Su superior tendía a ser algo exagerado, en ocasiones. Ésta siendo una de ésas.

—No estoy seguro, teniente. Bien podría hacerlo —insistió.

Riza tomó la caja correspondiente a su superior y la retiró de su inmediato alcance, dejándola en el otro extremo del escritorio, alejándola de las manos de él. Entonces, se cruzó de brazos. Expresión de clara amonestación —General, apreciaría que no me obligue a repetirme. Si no se percató, yo también tengo hambre. Dado que aún estoy aquí con usted. Y preferiría comer antes de finalizada la jornada laboral.

Roy asintió, resignado. Una Hawkeye hambrienta era una Hawkeye irritada, aunque generalmente se molestaba en disimularlo y actuar controlada cuando había otros en el cuarto que no fueran ellos dos. Pero ésta vez solo eran ellos, como otras tantas noches, y Hawkeye no era tan indulgente con su persona cuando no solo la retenía a altas horas de la noche para hacer papeleo sino que encima prolongaba su tortura fastidiándola y deteniéndola de comer. Eso era, sin mencionar, que tenía una mala manía de presionar sus botones y trabajar sus nervios solo por diversión —Entiendo, teniente. Regresaré en un minuto.

Su teniente primera hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza a modo de respuesta —Usted haga eso, general. Yo tendré todo listo cuando regrese. Incluido su papeleo.

El moreno colgó la cabeza, rendido, ya de camino a la puerta —Temí que dijera eso, teniente —antes de salir y dirigirse al baño privado que poseía la oficina exterior que compartía con todos sus subordinados.

Una vez estuvo fuera de la vista, ella negó con la cabeza, calmamente. Las comisuras de sus labios curvándose a duras penas hacia arriba, en un atisbo de tenue sonrisa. Su superior podía actuar considerablemente infantil, en ocasiones. Por lo que no era realmente una sorpresa que a ella la creyeran su niñera, en el cuartel general. No lo era. Seguro, en ocasiones tenía que estarle encima para que realizara su papeleo y recordarle las fechas tope y límite. Y señalarle lo que debía ser corregido. Sin embargo, no lo hacía porque el general de brigada fuese incapaz de realizar su trabajo. Porque no lo era. De hecho, era sumamente capaz. Pero parecía tener una particular aversión a la realización de trabajo burocrático. Resultando en su habitual mala costumbre de procrastinación y holgazanería.

No obstante, con el incentivo adecuado, la persuasión correcta o al menos una compensación aceptable, su superior era perfectamente capaz de encontrar la energía y motivación suficiente para realizar su trabajo adecuadamente. Era algo arduo, no lo negaría. Dado que éste tendía a ser manipulador e intentaba, constantemente, negociar su trabajo para evitar hacerlo. Negociar su salida temprana. Y era allí donde entraba ella. Manteniéndolo en línea, concentrado, y vigilándolo para que no escaqueara de sus obligaciones. Y aún así, Riza no se quejaba. Si, lidiar con el general de brigada era un trabajo arduo, pero era el trabajo que ella había escogido. La promesa que había hecho, de aceptar ser su ayudante y mantenerlo centrado y en su camino a la cima, y lo hacía gustosamente. Así tuviera, en ocasiones, que sacrificar comodidades o tiempo libre o incluso anteponer su trabajo a su vida personal por dicha tarea. Hawkeye lo hacía eficientemente y sin quejarse.

Tomando las dos tazas de café que había preparado, las llevó a la pequeña mesa de café entre los sofás y las acomodó una frente a la otra. Con una respectiva caja de cartón de comida Xingnense y los correspondientes palillos para comer. En medio, apilado y completamente organizado, se encontraba el papeleo del general. Que en ese preciso instante entraba por la puerta, toalla en manos, aún librándose del exceso de agua. Al ver las cosas dispuestas como era costumbre, sonrió —Veo que no me zafaré de ésta, ¿no es así, teniente?

Riza negó con calma, sentándose en uno de los sofás. Espalda erguida, postura perfecta —Me temo que no, general. Como dije, tendrá que hacer su papeleo.

Él asintió, tomando asiento en el sofá de enfrente al de ella. Y tomando su caja de comida —No, supongo que no. Aún así, admito que hacer mi papeleo de esta forma no es tan malo —abrió la caja, tomando los palillos. Sonrisa arrogante de lado—, siempre es mejor la compañía de una mujer a comer solo.

Ella lo imitó, tomando sus palillos y su propia cajita en manos, la cual abrió con destreza, deslizando las puntas de dichos palillos de madera en el interior —No sea adulador, general. No le servirá para que haga su trabajo por usted.

Roy atrapó unos fideos entre los palillos y los llevó a la boca, sorbiendo con calma. Sonrisa aún en los labios —No intentaba serlo, teniente. Estaba siendo honesto, de hecho.

Riza tragó, enarcando una ceja en dirección de su superior —Con todo respeto, general. Es difícil saber, con usted. Dado que tiene la costumbre de halagar indiscriminadamente.

Frunció el entrecejo, deteniendo los palillos en el aire —Me ofende, teniente. No a todo el mundo.

Ella cerró los ojos con calma y se llevó unos cuantos fideos de arroz, atrapados entre los palillos, a la boca, con suma destreza. Tragó —Mis disculpas, general. Tiene razón. Sólo halaga a básicamente el 98% de la población femenina de Amestris.

Roy enarcó una ceja, sonriendo con satisfacción —¿Oigo un trasfondo de celos, teniente?

Riza le dedicó una mirada de amonestación. Como si la sola idea fuera burlesca —No sea ridículo, general. Simplemente estaba estableciendo un hecho.

Encogiéndose de hombros, introdujo los palillos y retrajo algunos fideos, que con calma llevó a sus labios. Sorbió y tragó —Si usted dice, teniente...

Cerró los ojos con suavidad —Así es, general —imitando a su superior.

Tomando la taza por la asidera, se la llevó a los labios. Bebiendo un buen trago. Estaba caliente. Y aunque no era lo más óptimo para acompañar la comida, era lo que había. Además, le serviría para mantenerse activo y alerta, para realizar su trabajo —¿Tiene frío, teniente? —el calefactor estaba demorando un poco en calentar la oficina. Después de todo, se trataba de un espacio grande.

—Solo un poco, general. Pero pronto terminará de calentar el ambiente y estaré perfectamente —aseguró, alzando la vista de su comida. Palillos en mano.

Roy dejó la taza en la mesita de café en medio de ambos y volvió a tomar la caja de cartón —Si quiere, puede venir aquí, teniente —gesticuló, con los palillos, señalando el lugar junto a él.

Riza soltó un bufido paciente —Me temo que eso no funcionará conmigo, general. Además, recuerde que tiene trabajo que hacer, por favor.

—¿Sabe, teniente? No estaba sugiriendo nada inapropiado. Salvo acurrucarnos en un espacio reducido para mantener el calor corporal —replicó, con una sonrisa soberbia. Palillos revolviendo el interior de la cajita de comida.

—Eso_ es _la definición de inapropiado, general. Además, dudo que con usted fuera sólo eso.

Él enarcó ambas cejas, entretenido, evidentemente —¿Está sugiriendo, teniente, que me propasaría de tenerla cerca?

—No, general. No lo estoy sugiriendo. Pensé que había sido considerablemente directa al respecto —retrucó, con cierta acidez moderada.

—Soy un caballero cuando deseo serlo, Hawkeye —objetó, volviendo a gesticular con los palillos en mano. Ciertamente él no era tan diestro como su teniente primera con éstos. De hecho, en ocasiones, se quedaba instantes ensimismado sólo observándola obrar con los palillos entre sus largos y esbeltos dedos, intentando atrapar fideos, y llevárselos a los labios con igual calma y habilidad. Él era desprolijo, y torpe. Y en ocasiones tenía que pescar los fideos en el interior del cartón, dos o tres veces, antes de poder llevárselos a la boca. Ella no. Ella era hábil, diestra y certera. Como en todo lo que hacía. En ocasiones, se preguntaba si no había nada que hiciera mal. O al menos ligeramente desprolijo o sin tanta habilidad, como el resto de la humanidad. Hawkeye lo hacía sentir más inútil que la lluvia.

—No lo dudo, general —confirmó—. Solo dudo que en ocasiones tenga deseos de serlo.

—Admito que no tengo respuesta para eso —replicó, sonriendo con arrogancia.

Riza asintió —Es bueno ver que al menos admite ciertos aspectos de su personalidad.

—Solo a usted, teniente —concedió. Dejando la caja de cartón y tomando la taza de humeante café por la asidera. Dejando la taza, tomó el primer papel, y comenzó a leerlo. Por unos instantes, ambos permanecieron en completo silencio. Él escaneando la página con sus ojos carbón. Y ella aguardando, taza de café propia en la mano. Generalmente prefería el té, al café. Desgraciadamente, el primero la ayudaba a relajarse y dormirse, mientras que el segundo a permanecer activa y alerta. Y, desgraciadamente también, eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba. Mantenerse despierta, activa, para ayudar al general de brigada con el papeleo referente a Ishbal. De hecho, se había vuelto algo así como una costumbre. Cuando éstos se acumulaban, como aquel día, ella silenciosamente accedía a permanecer con él después de horas. Ambos trabajando en todo lo referente al proyecto de Ishbal. Después de todo, era su propio proyecto privado, en cierta forma. De ella y de él. El lugar en que había comenzado todo. Y sabía que Hawkeye sentía igual devoción y compromiso y deuda hacia el proyecto. Hacia el pueblo que ellos mismos habían ayudado a masacrar, con sus propias manos.

Así que simplemente acordaban, sin necesidad de palabras, permanecer después de horas, una vez se hubiera marchado el resto. Y entonces Hawkeye se marchaba al restaurante Xingnense que quedaba a una cuadra del cuartel general, en Central. El mismo que había sugerido una vez el teniente segundo Breda, y ordenaba lo mismo de siempre. Dos órdenes para llevar; una de fideos de trigo con puerco, y la otra de fideos de arroz con pollo y verduras para ella. Y los traía de regreso a la oficina, donde preparaba una taza de café para cada uno y se sentaba a asistirlo con dicho papeleo. Alternando conversaciones amenas y posibles indirectas inapropiadas de parte de él que ella inmediatamente cortaba con un tono seco y tajante. No esperaba menos de la siempre obediente y correcta, Hawkeye, de todas formas.

Aún así, no podía sacarse de la cabeza que eso era lo más próximo al tipo de cosas que los hombres hacían con sus respectivas novias que él haría. Ordenar comida Xingnense para llevar y comerla en compañía de su teniente primera en la soledad y el vacío de su propia amplia oficina privada en el cuartel general de Central. Nunca había mencionado dicha ocurrencia en voz alta, por supuesto. Hawkeye le dispararía, quizá no literal pero sí figurativamente por ello, una mirada de reprobación. Y posiblemente diría que estaba alimentando su excesivamente activa imaginación pensando en ello también. Para luego ponerse de pie, excusarse y marcharse, asegurando que lo vería al día siguiente. Y nunca más repetir la rutina. Y él empezaba a acostumbrarse a la rutina. A gustarle. De hecho, no estaba seguro si la cambiaría por una cita trivial con una mujer con la que _sí_ pudiera acostarse, y a la que _sí_ pudiera cortejar y besar, al menos, al final de la cita. Solo que en su mente reemplazaba el café aguado del cuartel por una botella de vino tinto. Seco y de sabor intenso, como sabía le gustaba a ella. A diferencia de la mayoría de las mujeres que solía frecuentar, que preferían los vinos livianos, dulces y con tonos frutales.

—Esta es una hoja de solicitud de mayores provisiones para Ishbal, teniente. Revísela, por favor.

Ella extendió la mano por encima de la mesa y la tomó, con calma. Empezó a leerla —Así es, general. Específicamente medicinas solicitadas por el Doctor Marcoh —se la devolvió y él la apoyó sobre la mesa y la firmó rápidamente, con un ligero trazo.

Volvió a entregársela a su teniente primera —Archívela, por favor, teniente. Mañana a primera hora la entregaremos a quien corresponda. Yo mismo veré que el cargamento sea entregado, de ser necesario.

Riza la aceptó y la guardó en el interior de una carpeta —Si, señor.

Roy tomó el siguiente papel y lo revisó. Y luego el siguiente. Se trataba mayoritariamente de finalizaciones de proyectos y construcciones, que necesitaban su corroboración y aprobación, para ya ser entregadas a los altos cargos. Así como también una notificación del éxito de las cosechas de trigo de ese año. Y unas pocas partidas de nacimiento. Partidas de nacimiento de los primeros Ishbalitas nacidos en libertad, lejos de los centros de confinamiento o la clandestinidad, de los primeros nacidos en su Tierra Santa. Un logro del que estaban orgullosos. Las cosas estaban resultando relativamente bien.

Atrapando unos fideos entre los palillos los llevó a su boca, sorbiéndolos y tragando con calma —Recuérdeme agradecerle al teniente segundo Breda por la sugerencia del restaurante, teniente.

Ella sonrió con calma, tenuemente —Lo haré, general. El teniente segundo parece tener buen gusto para la comida —concedió.

Roy asintió, atrapando un trozo de cerdo. El cual masticó y tragó igualmente, siempre con la boca cerrada, por supuesto —Debería. Con todo lo que come.

Frunció el entrecejo —No debería comer tanto cerdo, general. Le hará daño a su corazón. Así como lo hará la bebida.

—Con todo respeto, teniente. Sólo los hombres mayores deben preocuparse por ese estilo de cosas. Mi corazón está perfectamente.

—Sin ánimos de ofender, general. Pero si mal no recuerda, cumplirá 36 este año. Debería comenzar a atender a su salud más cuidadosamente.

Inevitablemente, torció el gesto. No solo su teniente primera había cometido una blasfemia diciendo su edad en voz alta, sino que lo había tratado de "hombre mayor". Sin quererlo, quebró los palillos en dos, con un suave "crack", de tanto apretar los dedos —Sólo a mitad de año, teniente —mandíbula tensa—. Y, como afirmé, mi salud se encuentra perfectamente.

—Su hígado no durará demasiado, general. Si continúa bebiendo como lo hizo anoche.

Suspiró, tomando un par de palillos nuevos —Si prometo no volver a beber de esa forma, teniente, ¿dejará en paz el tema de la edad?

—Solo si promete cuidarse con más esmero, general —objetó, seria. En ocasiones, se preguntaba como alguien de la edad del general de brigada podía mantener el estilo de vida que llevaba. Comiendo inadecuadamente, debido a su soltería y al hecho de que la mayor parte del tiempo cenaba afuera, bebiendo en excesos. Y eso era, sin mencionar, su estilo de vida libertino. Ciertamente no podía ser sano. Y no quería perder todo su trabajo de vigilar su espalda solo para que muriera a la edad de 35 de una afección al corazón, o una enfermedad de dudoso origen. Algo de lo que, evidentemente, no podía protegerlo.

Volvió a espirar, deslizando los palillos al interior de la caja de cartón —Entiendo, teniente. Seré más cuidadoso, ¿satisfecha?

Su expresión se suavizó ligeramente —Así es, general —llevándose una propia tanda de fideos a los labios—. Muchas gracias.

Roy se detuvo de continuar hurgando en su cartón por fideos, palillos en mano y puntas dentro de la caja. Alzó la mirada a ella —Y hablando de agradecimientos, teniente. Usted fue quien me llevó a casa anoche, ¿no es así?

Por un instante, se tensó. Sin embargo, se relajó segundos después. Cerró los ojos con calma —Así es, general. Barry me llamó y fui hasta el bar a recogerlo.

Hizo una pausa, dubitativo —Ah... No cometí... ninguna idiotez, ¿no es así, teniente? Me refiero...

Negó secamente con la cabeza. Cortándolo, tajante y al instante —No, general. No cometió ninguna idiotez, salvo su usual comportamiento de verbalizar pensamientos inapropiados.

—Es un alivio —concedió, finalmente atrapando fideos y llevándoselos a la boca.

Riza asintió, ojos clavados en el interior de la caja de comida Xingnense en su mano. Labios finamente tensados en una línea —Así es, general. Un alivio...

No tenía sentido informarle de aquello, de todas maneras. Nunca lo hacía, y Riza sabía que de esa forma era más seguro. De lo contrario, sabía que su superior se vería alentado a intentar perseguir una relación con ella, fuera del tipo que fuera, inapropiada. Algo que, por razones más que evidentes, se encontraba fuera de sus posibilidades. De las de él y de las de ella. Después de todo, las relaciones entre miembros de la milicia dentro de la misma cadena de comando estaban terminantemente prohibidas en la milicia. No solo prohibidas, sino también severamente sancionadas y una relación de dicha naturaleza podría poner en riesgo la posición del general de brigada en el ejército, y la suya propia. De hecho, podía poner en riesgo también la ambición de su superior y el sueño de ambos de garantizar a las siguientes generaciones un futuro brillante. Y eso era algo que no podían arriesgar. No tenían derecho de hacerlo tampoco, de hipotecar el futuro de millones de ciudadanos en Amestris, más aún cuando habían cometido las atrocidades que habían cometido en Ishbal, por sus propios deseos personales. Por sus propios deseos egoístas.

Suspiró —Realmente se lo agradezco, teniente.

Ella alzó la mirada y asintió, con suavidad —Lo se, general. No tiene que insistir en ello. Solo... por favor no vuelva a beber de esa forma.

Asintió —No lo haré —sonriendo una vez más. Bajando la mirada, observó el interior de la caja, sólo para percatarse de que acababa de terminarse los fideos. Y únicamente quedaban los trozos de carne de cerdo en el fondo de cartón. Extendiendo la mano, le mostró el contenido de su caja—. Y para que vea una muestra de mi buena fe, teniente. No comeré la carne de cerdo. Llévesela a Black Hayate.

Riza asintió, aceptando la caja de cartón —Es bueno saberlo. Y lo haré —hizo una pausa, pensando en su pobre Shiba Inu esperándola lealmente en su casa. Seguramente con hambre. Seguramente cansado de aguardar a que su ama regresara—. Estoy segura de que apreciará el gesto, general. Gracias.

Roy tomó la bolsa de cartón y retiró del interior las galletas de la fortuna —De nada, teniente. Todo sea por satisfacer a mi más leal subordinado —. Ese que trabajaba sin exigirle salario a cambio. Pero, al ver que ella le dedicaba una mirada de reprobación, añadió, rápidamente—. Después de usted, teniente. Por supuesto.

Se cruzó de brazos, entrecejo fruncido —Apreciaría que no me compare con mi perro, general.

—No lo hacía, teniente. Simplemente quería enfatizar en cuánto aprecio su leal subordinación y ayuda —improvisó, al ver que había cometido el error de, de hecho, hacerlo. Despojando rápidamente de la pequeña bolsa a las galletas de la fortuna, le entregó una a su teniente—. ¿No quiere ver qué le deparará la fortuna, teniente?

Hawkeye aceptó la galleta en su mano, pero no hizo ademán alguno de abrirla —Sabe perfectamente que no creo en cosas como la fortuna y la suerte, general.

—No tiene que tomárselo en serio, teniente. Es solo un entretenimiento —sonriendo, quebró la galleta, retrayendo el papelito del interior. Arriba, en rojo, se encontraba escrita una frase en Xingnense. Abajo, se encontraba la traducción. La leyó en voz alta, satisfecho—. "Serás promovido en tu trabajo debido a tus logros y capacidades". ¿No serían ésas buenas noticias?

Ella espiró —Lo serían, general. Simplemente no creo que vaya a suceder porque una galleta lo dice.

—Evidentemente que no, teniente. Como dice, será gracias a mis logros y capacidades —replicó, arrogantemente.

—Lo sería, general —asintió—, si realizara su trabajo correctamente. De otra forma no veo cómo los altos cargos puedan reconocer sus capacidades.

Él frunció el entrecejo —Lea la suya, teniente.

Asintió, quebrándola y estirando el pequeño papelito blanco —Si, coronel —tomó aire—. "Seguirá a un hombre irresponsable, procrastinador e imprudente y deberá ser forzada a tolerar sus constantes y repetidos acosos sexuales y actitudes negligentes".

—No dice eso —objetó.

Las comisuras de ella se curvaron a duras penas hacia arriba, en una tenue y suave sonrisa —No, general. No lo hace. Dice algo completamente genérico y estándar.

Él le arrebató el papel. Leía: "Eres una persona capaz, competente, creativa y cuidadosa". Enarcó una ceja —Es bastante acertado, ¿no cree, teniente?

—Creo que solo es cuestión de azar, general. Eso es todo —suspiró, comiendo la galleta. Y observando, con una ceja enarcada, cómo su superior se guardaba un pequeño papelito en el bolsillo del pantalón del uniforme militar—. Si me permite, preguntar, señor, ¿qué hace?

Mustang sonrió de lado y se puso de pie, sacudiéndose las migas del pantalón —Si no le molesta, teniente, preferiría conservar éste.

Riza frunció el entrecejo, imitándolo y poniéndose de pie, mas no dijo nada. Él comenzó a recoger los papeles de la mesita de café, acomodándolos prolijamente en una pila —¿Acaso no quiere saber qué dice éste en particular, teniente?

Ella le dedicó una mirada estoica, asistiéndolo en acomodar el resto de la oficina —No realmente, general. Pero imagino que me lo dirá de todas formas.

—De hecho, teniente. No lo haré —se colocó los documentos bajo el brazo. La sonrisa de complacencia ensanchándose aún más a medida que se dirigía a la salida de la oficina. Su teniente primera, tras él, llevaba el resto de los documentos e informes y la bolsa con las cajas de cartón vacías y los demás restos de la comida.

—Bien, general. No lo haga —aseguró, con calma. Conociendo al general de brigada, seguramente se trataba de una tontería y nada más. Algo que carecía de interés para ella. De hecho, estaba casi segura de que se trataba de algo de esa naturaleza.

Él se detuvo, mirándola por encima del hombro —¿No le da curiosidad, teniente?

Expresión neutral —No, general —aseguró.

Enarcó ambas cejas —¿Ni siquiera un poco?

—Ni siquiera un poco, general. Como dije, puede no decírmelo si así lo prefiere. No es asunto mío.

Espiró, negando con la cabeza —En verdad no es una persona curiosa, ¿no es así?

—¿Acaso debería? —retrucó, con calma.

Volvió a hacer un gesto negativo con la cabeza —No, supongo que no. Por cierto, teniente. ¿Sabía que los productos basados en trigo son predominantes de Xing del Norte y los basados en arroz de Xing del Sur?

Ella no manifestó nada en absoluto, sino que comenzó a descartar la caja vacía y la bolsa y los restos de las galletas de la fortuna, conservando solo la caja del general de brigada con los restos de carne de cerdo para llevar a Black Hayate; mientras que su superior se encontraba acomodando los papeles en su escritorio. Ambos ya en la oficina conjunta —No, general. No sabía.

Se enderezó, cruzándose de brazos. Ambas cejas enarcadas —Es difícil de impresionar, ¿no es así, teniente? Muchas mujeres con que he salido encontrarían dicha información interesante.

Le devolvió otra expresión neutral —Supongo que soy difícil de impresionar, general —concedió—. Además, estoy segura de que muchas mujeres con que salió solo fingieron encontrarla interesante.

—¿Está insinuando que no soy realmente interesante, teniente, sino que las mujeres fingen para complacerme?

Ella suspiró con paciencia, larga y tendidamente —No, coronel. No dije tal cosa. En cuanto a lo segundo, estoy segura de que lo hacen por otras razones que nada tienen que ver con complacerlo a usted.

—¿Cómo...?

Negó con la cabeza. A veces su superior podía ser algo lento siguiéndola —Como las mismas intenciones que tiene usted para con ellas, general. Aunque apreciaría no tener que clarificárselo, si aún no comprendió.

Sonrió de lado —¿Está insinuando, teniente, que todas esas mujeres fingieron encontrarme interesante para llevarme a la cama?

Si hubiera sido otra persona, Hawkeye se hubiera horrorizado o, al menos, sonrojado por las palabras crudas de su superior. Dado que no lo era, dado que era una teniente primera enlistada en el ejército, veterana de Ishbal y entrenada por demasiados años rodeada de hombres. Y dado que el general de brigada era el general de brigada. El infame Alquimista de la Flama, Roy Mustang, al que estaba acostumbrada desde hacía años. No lo hizo. En vez de ello, replicó, lo más fácticamente posible —Lamento decepcionarlo, coronel, si creía ser único. Pero me temo que las mujeres también lo hacen —asintió.

—¿Y usted, teniente, lo hace? —inquirió, con curiosidad.

—No, coronel. Personalmente prefiero ser sincera si encuentro a un hombre interesante o no —aseguró, con calma. Caminando hasta tomar su abrigo. Él la observó, en silencio.

Y finalmente sonrió. _Esperable de Hawkeye _—Ya veo, teniente. ¿Algún hombre en su vida?

—Solo Black Hayate, general. Y, de todas formas, no es asunto suyo —descolgó su abrigo y lo plegó sobre su antebrazo. Se volteó al interior de la oficina—. Buenas noches.

—Espere, teniente —la detuvo—. Necesito su confiable opinión respecto a algo más. Y luego yo mismo la llevaré a su casa.

Espiró —No es necesario, general. Caminaré.

—Aún así. Insisto. Después de todo, fue por mi negligencia que debió quedarse hasta tarde.

Una leve curvatura suave apareció en sus labios —Supongo que lo fue, general —volvió a colgar el abrigo en el perchero y caminó hasta donde se encontraba su superior, a la entrada de su oficina privada. Una vez se detuvo a su lado, él volvió a hablar.

—¿Qué piensa de pintar la oficina, teniente? —examinando el interior de la misma. Las paredes eran sosas, color crema de la mitad para arriba y revestidas de madera lustrosa de la mitad para abajo. Su idea, pintar la mitad pintada para ver si ayudaba a hacer el espacio más confortante y permitirle olvidar la sensación de que el general de brigada Hughes entraría en cualquier momento por la puerta. Pero quería la opinión de su teniente primera.

—Pienso que necesita permiso de la milicia, general, para cambiar el color de las paredes.

Roy frunció el entrecejo —Suponga que lo obtenemos, teniente. ¿Qué le parece pintarlas de ocre?

—No, general. Creo que un color oscuro sería más apropiado. Eso es, si obtiene la aprobación de sus superiores para pintarla.

Asintió, observándola de reojo, con una sonrisa —Si, creo que si, teniente. Si logro obtener la aprobación, le confiaré la tarea.

Espiró, con paciencia. Cómo si no tuvieran ya suficiente trabajo entre manos como para andar añadiéndose ellos mismos tareas a la lista —Bien, general. Si obtiene el permiso, yo misma seleccionaré la tonalidad. Ahora, si no le molesta, preferiría retirarme a mi casa.

Extendió la mano y bajó el interruptor, apagando la luz de su oficina y comenzando a cerrar la puerta de la misma con llave —Si, teniente. Por supuesto. Vamos.

Asintiendo, dio media vuelta y caminó en dirección al perchero una vez más, descolgando su abrigo y el de su superior. Y aguardando junto a la puerta de la oficina, afuera, a que el general saliera y cerrara con llave la segunda oficina también. Abandonando la habitación, con Hawkeye aguardándolo a su izquierda, introdujo la llave en la cerradura y la hizo girar con calma. Para luego retirarla del agujero y deslizarla en el interior de su bolsillo. Se enderezó.

—Aquí tiene, general —le ofreció su abrigo, con calma. Aguardando a que lo tomara.

Lo hizo, colgándoselo en su propio antebrazo, para consternación de su teniente primera, que no parecía satisfecha —Gracias, teniente.

—De nada, general —inclinó la cabeza—. Pero se lo entregué para que se abrigara —comenzando a ponerse el suyo propio.

Él sonrió y extendió un brazo —Permítame, teniente —posicionándose tras ella y ayudándola a colocarse su abrigo. Sus nudillos rozando la piel desnuda de su nuca cuando retrajo ambas manos del cuello de la prenda negra. Los vellos se le erizaron.

Suspiró, ignorando deliberadamente la incómoda sensación, apartándose y dando media vuelta para enfrentarlo una vez más —Gracias, general. Pero debería hacer lo mismo. Hace frío.

Lo hacía. De hecho, incluso los corredores del cuartel general, mayoritariamente vacíos a aquellas horas de la noche, se encontraban helados. La calefacción central de éstos debía estar apagada, asumió Riza, lo cual era entendible ya que no muchos oficiales permanecían a aquellas horas allí. Y el que la temperatura hubiera descendido considerablemente afuera no ayudaba tampoco. Ya que, inclusive entonces, en el interior del gran edificio, podía ver su respiración a modo de pequeña nube de vapor. Los cristales estaban empapados y empañados debido al frío y la humedad. Espiró, frotándose las manos la una con la otra.

Roy enarcó una ceja —¿Me sermoneará todo el camino hasta el auto si no lo hago, teniente?

—Me temo que alguien tiene que hacerlo, general. De lo contrario se enfermará —replicó, entrecejo fruncido, aún frotándose una palma con la otra.

Él le tomó ambas manos con cuidado, sorprendiéndola, y comenzó a frotarlas entre las anchas y ásperas suyas, cuidadosa y gentilmente. Expresión relajada —Tranquila, teniente. Estaré bien —aseguró, con una sonrisa calma. Observando el semblante tenso de ella. Y la forma en que presionaba sus labios firmemente en una línea, haciendo temblar ligeramente su labio inferior. Aunque, si por el frío o la tensión de mantenerlos presionados, era algo que no podía colegir. De una forma u otra, la hacía lucir atractiva. Allí, de pie, delante suyo, con la piel sumamente pálida contrastando con el dorado de su largo cabello recogido, sus labios rosados pálidos y su expresión que lindaba entre la preocupación y la desaprobación.

Se inclinó, levantando también a duras penas las manos de ella para encontrar su boca con sus nudillos a mitad de camino, y espiró sobre éstos últimos, con suavidad. Ojos negros clavados en sus largos dedos. Hawkeye se tensó —¿General, qué hace?

Alzó la mirada a ella, recuperando la sonrisa arrogante en los labios —¿Qué parece, teniente? Manteniendo sus manos calientes.

Ella intentó retraerlas, pero él las retuvo entre las suyas. Cerrando los ojos con calma, Hawkeye exhaló —Entiendo, general. Y lo agradezco. Pero me temo que no es apropiado de su parte. Menos aún aquí —susurró la última parte. No lo era. No en medio del corredor del cuartel general, donde cualquiera que pasara por allí en aquellos momentos pudiera verlos en aquella situación de dudosa ética profesional.

Roy se inclinó un poco más y presionó sus labios contra los nudillos de ella, finalmente. Apartando solo a duras penas su boca de éstos para hablar —¿No es acaso apropiado cuidar las manos que cuidan de mi espalda, teniente? —replicó, con calma, sonriendo satisfecho. Y examinando cuidadosamente la reacción de su teniente primera. Aún sin liberar sus manos de entre las suyas propias.

Como siempre sucedía cuando intentaba acercarse siquiera un poco a ella, en una forma estrictamente no profesional, Hawkeye lucía tensa y más severa que de costumbre —Yo me encargaré de mis manos, general. Por favor usted aténgase únicamente a las suyas —lo amonestó, retrayéndolas rápidamente. Y dedicándole una mirada de reprobación a cambio. Dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda—. Y abríguese, general. Nos vamos.

Mustang metió ambas manos en los bolsillos y sonrió de lado, comenzando a seguirla un paso más atrás. Mientras Hawkeye caminaba unos pasos delante suyo, espalda erguida y postura rígida —Pensé que era yo quien la llevaría a usted, teniente.

Asintió —Y lo hará, general. Pero me temo que si espero a que usted decida avanzar llegaré a un apartamento congelado, con un perro fallecido de hambre. Y preferiría no tener que enterrar a mi perro hoy.

La sonrisa arrogante se amplió aún más. Ciertamente la había hecho enfadar. Y una Hawkeye enfadada, a diferencia de una Hawkeye hambrienta e irritada, era una atractiva —Si, teniente —replicó, en tono condescendiente.

—Por favor, no me trate condescendientemente, general —lo amonestó, con dureza.

—No sería capaz de tal cosa, teniente —volvió a responder. Sonriendo—. Por cierto, ¿lleva las sobras para su perro?

Riza asintió —Así es, general.

—Bien. Mándele mis saludos a su perro, teniente.

Ella negó con la cabeza —Así lo haga, general. Dudo seriamente que me entienda.

Finalmente la alcanzó, comenzando a caminar junto a ella, y observándola de reojo de vez en vez —Se sorprendería, teniente. Los perros son animales considerablemente inteligentes, aunque no lo parezcan. Mire al teniente segundo Havoc.

Hawkeye torció el gesto —Eso fue cruel, general. El teniente segundo es un buen hombre.

Roy sonrió —No dije que no lo fuera, teniente —ambos abandonando finalmente el cuartel general. Comenzando a descender las escaleras de piedra con calma, uno junto al otro, hasta el auto del general de brigada que se encontraba aparcado junto a la acera. Una vez arribaron a éste, su superior se adelantó para abrirle la puerta.

Suspiró e inclinó la cabeza —Gracias, general. Pero no era necesario —antes de agacharse e ingresar al vehículo, del lado del asiendo de acompañante.

Roy bordeó el auto y se subió, cerrando la puerta —Tonterías, teniente. Era absolutamente necesario —antes de introducir la llave y encender el motor. Bajo ambos, el vehículo comenzó a ronronear, aguardando que alguien lo arrancara—. ¿A dónde siempre, teniente?

Ella enarcó ambas cejas —¿Acaso hay otra opción, general?

La curvatura arrogante regresó a sus labios —En realidad, teniente...

—A mi casa, general —lo cortó, tajantemente—. Por favor. Y absténgase de abrir la boca el resto del viaje.

—¿Es eso una orden, teniente? Porque hasta donde tenía entendido yo era el superior.

—Quizá si se comportara como tal, lo recordaría —replicó, con severidad. Y al ver que iba a acotar algo más, añadió—. Y no general, esta noche seré yo sola en mi apartamento. Como siempre.

Enarcó ambas cejas, estacionando delante del apartamento de ella. El trayecto desde el cuartel era corto, dado que su teniente primera había rentado aquel lugar deliberadamente y por su ubicación próxima a éste. Por esa razón, no habían demorado demasiado. De hecho, ni siquiera tomaba demasiado caminando. Pero la noche era demasiado fría para caminar. Y se rehusaba a permitir que su subordinada debiera volver caminando en soledad por las calles oscuras de Central, así estuviera armada —¿Ni siquiera me ofrecerá una taza de café, por mis amables servicios?

—Bébale solo en su casa, general. Estoy segura de que sabe perfectamente como preparar café —abrió la puerta y descendió una pierna—. Buenas noches.

Suspiró. Ni modo. Sabía que su teniente primera no accedería siquiera a permitirle subir por unos minutos. De hecho, parecía eludir deliberadamente cualquier ocasión que pudiera ponerlos a ambos, solos, en un mismo espacio físico íntimo. No la culpaba, por otro lado. Hawkeye era la de la jugada defensiva, siempre. La que ponía el muro entre ambos, con sensatez, prudencia y, posiblemente, tino. Mientras que él era el agresivo de ambos. Razón por la cual tendía a perder seguido en el ajedrez contra el actual Fuhrer Grumman. Razón por la cual le habían arrebatado todas sus piezas de ajedrez esa vez, con la situación referente a King Bradley. Había sido demasiado agresivo, demasiado arriesgado, y había dejado desprovistos sus puntos débiles. Y se la habían arrebatado. A ella. Su reina —Si, buenas noches, teniente.

Y la puerta golpeó fuertemente, haciéndolo sobresaltar. Una vez Hawkeye estuvo fuera de la vista, presionó su frente contra el volante, antebrazos cruzados encima del mismo. Bufó —Quizá deba actuar prudentemente por un tiempo —concedió, a si mismo. Ser moderado.

Pero jamás podía ser moderado en lo referente a Hawkeye. Y Dios sabía, y todo el mundo también, de hecho, que lo había intentado. Si, lo había intentado. Pero su mesura rara vez funcionaba con ella.

Hawkeye, _definitivamente_, alteraba su cabeza.


	4. Una larga jornada de trabajo

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes de Fullmetal me pertenece.  
**

4/36 (Epílogo incluído)**  
**

¡Hola a todos/as! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, como siempre, he aquí el capítulo de hoy, que espero les agrade =). Y, como siempre, **gracias, muchas, muchísimas gracias** a todos los lectores que siguen mi historia y, más aún, a todos aquellos que se tomaron el tiempo de hacerme saber lo que piensan. **¡Gracias!** A: **HoneyHawkeye**, **Bibiene Von Heiwa**, **Lucia991**, **inowe**, **Darkrukia4**, **Rukia Kurosaki-chan**, **fandita-eromena**, **Andyhaikufma**, **Guest**, **Hoshiisima** (¡gracias! Eres tan amable, de verdad =D Por todo tu review, me hizo muy feliz) y **Alexandra-Ayanami **(me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, espero puedas seguir leyendo =)). Ojalá este capítulo les guste también. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!**  
**

* * *

**Crisis de la mediana edad**

* * *

IV

"Una larga jornada de trabajo"

* * *

Espiró, observando su papeleo con tedio. El condenado trabajo burocrático se estaba acumulando, como era costumbre, y pronto comenzaría a desbordarse de los escritorios. De hecho, y debido a la desmedida cantidad que habían estado recibiendo esos días, todos los documentos se habían mezclado y traspapelado. Y ni siquiera podía encontrar una serie de cosas que habían recibido ese mismo día y que requerían su mayor y más inmediata atención al resto de papeles que tranquilamente podrían ser entregados otro día. Como asuntos relacionados con viejos informes y documentos que pertenecían al año pasado y que sólo requerían ser revisados y archivados correctamente. Algo que podía hacer cualquiera de sus subordinados. Eso era, si encontraba dichos papeles primero.

—General, debería ser más organizado. Si lo fuera...

Frunció el entrecejo, viendo un par de hojas resbalar por el borde de su escritorio y caer ondeando al suelo. Llevaba diez minutos buscando una pluma —¿Cree que hago esto deliberadamente, teniente? —¿quién en su sano juicio preferiría el triple de trabajo del que realmente debía hacer, de todas formas? Era ridículo.

Suspiró —No, general. Pero tampoco hace nada para evitarlo. Si acomodara su escritorio seguido, no tendría problemas para hallar las cosas.

Abrió el cajón, frustrado, de un golpe. La vena de su sien empezaba a recortarse contra su frente, algo que no lo hacía nada atractivo, evidentemente. Y toda la condenada situación empezaba a fastidiarlo —¿Vio mi pluma, teniente Havoc?

El rubio lo miró desconcertado, ¿cómo demonios quería el general de brigada que él supiera donde estaban sus útiles de oficina? Ni siquiera podía encontrar los suyos propios, a veces —Ah... No, jefe. Ni idea...

—¿Teniente Breda? —bufó.

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros —No, general.

—¿Sargento Fuery? —inquirió, el joven sargento era su último recurso.

Éste se acomodó las gafas sobre la nariz cuidadosamente —Ah, no, lo siento, general. No la vi.

Riza soltó otro bufido paciente —General, ¿por qué no organiza su escritorio, en vez de preguntar a todo el cuartel general por sus suministros de oficina?

Roy observó todos los papeles acumulados sobre su escritorio. Eran demasiados y así lo afirmó —Son demasiados, teniente. Me llevará todo el día, y me temo que necesito encontrar mi pluma y los papeles que el sargento trajo para hoy.

Negando con la cabeza, se puso de pie, y caminó hasta el escritorio de su superior, deteniéndose en seco delante de éste. Con calma, tomó el primero y lo recorrió con la vista ante la expresión confusa del general de brigada —Teniente, ¿qué hace?

Enarcó una ceja —¿Qué parece, general? Asistirlo con la organización. De esa forma, podrá terminar antes y encontrar los papeles que necesita para hoy a tiempo —tomando el siguiente y examinándolo también con la mirada. Lo apartó, tomó el siguiente. Y así por quince largos minutos, hasta que todos estuvieron distribuidos en pilas. Tomando la más grande, la depositó con dificultad sobre el escritorio de Fuery—. Sargento, por favor lleve éstos a archivar.

El joven sargento se puso de pie y tomó la pila —Si, señora —antes de dar media vuelta y salir por la puerta. Una vez lo hizo, Havoc y Breda intercambiaron una sonrisa cómplice.

Havoc habló —Jefe, permiso para abandonar la oficina por unos minutos.

Riza dedicó al teniente segundo una mirada inquisitiva, mas no dijo nada. Su superior, asintiendo, despachó a ambos —Concedido —y, rápidamente, ambos tenientes se marcharon tras el sargento Fuery. Hawkeye se volvió con la misma mirada inquisitiva a su superior.

—Si me permite preguntar, general, ¿qué fue eso?

Roy sonrió de lado, observando su escritorio ahora casi libre de papeles. Pluma en mano —Eso, teniente. Fue seguramente el intento de corroborar una sospecha.

Frunció el ceño —¿Una sospecha, general?

—Así es, teniente. Los tenientes segundos sospechan que la persona con la que sale el sargento mayor Fuery es Sciezka —afirmó, aún admirando maravillado su escritorio. Casi ni recordaba la madera de la que estaba hecho. Y, de hecho, ahora que lo veía, los papeles que verdaderamente requerían su atención eran pocos. Escasos incluso. Al menos ahora se sentía menos presionado. Sonrió.

Se cruzó de brazos —Así lo haga, general. No creo que sea apropiado que los tenientes segundos Havoc y Breda estén revoloteando por el cuartel cuando tienen trabajo que hacer. Menos aún inmiscuyéndose en la vida del sargento mayor Fuery.

Su superior no parecía estarle prestando demasiada atención, de todas maneras, sino que acababa de agarrar una hoja y se encontraba ojeándola en aquellos momentos —Tiene razón, teniente —hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano—. Por favor vaya a buscarlos y tráigalos de regreso a la oficina.

Exhaló, descruzando los brazos y enderezándose —Si, general. Regreso en unos minutos.

Dando media vuelta, cruzó la oficina y la abandonó. Por supuesto, no le tomó demasiado hallar a los tenientes segundos, dado que sabía dónde se encontraba el sargento. Y, según lo que había afirmado su superior, éstos habían seguido al segundo. Cuando los halló, no obstante, éstos no se percataron de su presencia tras ellos, cruzada de brazos y aguardando, ya que parecían estar sumamente interesados en observar lo que ocurría en el interior del cuarto de archivos —El general de brigada requiere su presencia en la oficina —dijo finalmente. Haciendo que ambos hombres se sobresaltaran, voltearan, y la observaran sudando frío.

Negando con la cabeza, volvió a hablar. Voz severa —Y estoy segura de que tienen demasiado trabajo que hacer, como para estar espiando al sargento mayor realizando el suyo.

Ambos asintieron —Si, teniente —y se marcharon de regreso a la oficina. Suspirando calmamente, Hawkeye dio un paso hacia la entrada del cuarto de archivos. Allí, cerca de uno de los estantes, se encontraba el sargento mayor asistiendo amablemente a Sciezka, cargando unos libros por ella y ayudándola a colocar otros en unos estantes algo más altos. Al verla, Fuery la miró abochornado—. A-Ah... Lo lamento, teniente primera. Estaba ayudando a Sciezka y creo que perdí la noción del tiempo...

Su expresión se suavizó y negó con la cabeza. El sargento mayor realmente era una persona gentil, y trabajadora. Por ende, podía tener la certeza de que terminaría todo su papeleo a tiempo, a diferencia del general de brigada. Así que no veía el inconveniente en indultarle unos minutos más —No. Está bien, sargento. Regrese a la oficina cuando haya acabado —y, sin decir más, dio media vuelta y ella misma retornó a su lugar de trabajo. Cuando se sentó tras su escritorio, no obstante, no pudo evitar observar la mirada de su superior sobre ella. Y la habitual sonrisa arrogante plasmada en su rostro.

—¿Y? ¿Qué opina, teniente? Queremos saber su experta opinión.

Sin alzar la vista de su trabajo, replicó —¿Respecto a qué, general? Si no especifica me temo que no seré capaz de proveer una respuesta adecuada.

—Respecto al supuesto romance entre el sargento mayor Fuery y la joven bibliotecaria con memoria fotográfica, teniente. Evidentemente.

Espiró —Definitivamente están juntos, general. Si eso es lo que necesita saber. Aunque estoy segura de que el sargento mayor tendrá sus razones para no revelarlo.

Havoc torció el gesto —¡Pff! Seguro que si. No quiere que el general le robe a su novia.

Roy sonrió de lado y se inclinó hacia adelante, mentón bajo las manos entrelazadas y codos sobre los escritorios. Hawkeye quiso señalarle que no se trataba de un elogio del teniente segundo y que por ende no debería tratarlo como tal, pero no dijo nada. Sino que simplemente continuó realizando su trabajo —Hablando de novias, Havoc. ¿Cómo te va con Mary? ¿Sigues con ella o ya te dejó?

El rubio torció el gesto —Ya quisieras. Hoy tendré mi tercer cita con _Meredith_ —replicó, haciendo hincapié en el nombre—. Y si todo va viento en popa le pediré que sea mi novia.

—Eso es, si no te deja antes —acotó Breda, con una sonrisa. Él y la teniente segunda Catalina tenían una apuesta. Ella había apostado por la cuarta cita, él lo había hecho por hoy. Con suerte, el viernes sería Rebecca quien pagaría los tragos de él y un seguramente devastado y desinflado teniente segundo Havoc. Su amigo había afirmado que tal cosa no sucedería. Su amigo y la teniente segunda perderían la apuesta.

—Cierra la boca. Meredith no me dejará.

Roy sonrió —¿Acaso no dijiste lo mismo de Anna, Catherine, Beth, Abigail, Emily, nueve de las diez empleadas del bar de Madame Christmas, Sarah...?

Havoc frunció el entrecejo aún más —Es todo por tu culpa. Si no te hubieras aparecido... —apretando un lápiz entre los dedos, el cual se quebró al instante.

Su superior no pareció inmutarse. De hecho, permaneció con el semblante sonriente y presuntuoso. Disfrutando el largo listado de miseria de su subordinado —Pude haberte dicho que las empleadas del bar de Madame te rechazarían...

—Pero no lo hiciste —objetó. Recordando la vergonzosa situación. Indignado.

—No, parecía más entretenido verte intentarlo por tu cuenta. Aunque claro, un hombre con dignidad hubiera desistido al tercer rechazo.

Riza exhaló sonoramente —Por favor, general, deje de aguijonear al teniente Havoc. Sabe que la temática es delicada para él —lo reprendió, con severidad y algo más cansada ya de toda la discusión—. Y apreciaría que reserve las conversaciones que no son militarmente relacionadas para otra ocasión.

Havoc iba a decir algo, triunfal, pero Hawkeye se le adelantó. Voz igualmente estricta —Y regrese a trabajar, por favor, teniente Havoc. Tiene demasiado trabajo que hacer —Breda rápidamente se apresuró a retomar su papeleo también, dado que no quería ser reprendido por la teniente primera. Cuando el sargento Fuery regresó, media hora después, se sorprendió de ver a todos trabajando diligentemente. Incluido el general de brigada.

—Ah... General, esto llegó para usted... Y esto también... —dijo, entregándole un pequeño sobre estampillado del Norte, con caligrafía familiar, y un segundo papel firmado y sellado por sus superiores.

Aceptando ambos, asintió —Gracias, sargento —Fuery se marchó a su escritorio.

Breda dedicó una mirada curiosa a la carta —¿Qué es, general?

Examinando ambos lados del sobre, y acomodándose contra el respaldar de la silla, sonrió —¿Qué cree, teniente? Una carta del teniente segundo Falman —tomando un abrecartas, desgarró uno de los lados del sobre, retrayendo una hoja del interior, y un par de papeles más anexados. Comenzó a leer.

_18 de Enero de 1921, Briggs_

_General de brigada:_

_Primero que nada, es teniente primero ahora. La mayor general Armstrong ha sido bondadosa y me ha promovido. En ocasiones, me cuestiona sobre usted, pero yo no he dicho nada. La mayor no lo toma muy bien, y en ocasiones me envía a quitar las estalactitas de la fortaleza. Es un trabajo arduo. Pero me he acostumbrado al frío. Aquí en Briggs es adaptarse o morir. La ley del más apto. _

_Respecto a la mayor general, está determinada a alcanzar la cima, y sigue sin comprender cómo usted fue transferido nuevamente a Central. No está complacida. Pero Drachma ha vuelto a intentar atacar la frontera hoy, y la mayor ha debido dejar de lado sus preocupaciones por su ascenso para atender el problema. Drachma ha retrocedido._

_Oí que la reconstrucción de Ishbal continúa avanzando. Esa es otra de las cosas que no complace a la mayor. Creo que en general la mayor no está complacida con su persona, general. Así que tenga cuidado. En ocasiones la mayor me da miedo. Más que mi propia esposa, la cual está bien. Los niños también lo están. _

_PD: El café del Norte sigue siendo horrible. _

Dejando la carta, tomó la pequeña foto anexada en la que se encontraba el teniente Vato Falman con dos niños, de dos y tres años, imitando un saludo militar y sonriendo con los mismos ojos pequeños y rasgados. Afortunadamente, ninguno había heredado el color del cabello de Falman, que de por sí era inusual y lo hacía lucir algo avejentado, lo cual hubiera sido raro. Por otro lado, se preguntaba si alguno habría heredado la memoria enciclopédica de éste. Quizá pudiera reclutarlos cuando fueran mayores y ponerlos bajo su comando. Pero eso tomaría mucho tiempo. Mejor conseguirse otro subordinado con memoria enciclopédica. No que la necesitara, de todas formas, con la buena memoria de Hawkeye bastaba.

—¿Qué dice, general? —inquirió Breda, una vez más.

Havoc torció el gesto —¿No más pequeños Falman, no es así, general? —la idea aún le parecía inconcebible. Y el que los hijos de Falman fueran idénticos a él era aún más perturbador.

Roy pasó la carta y foto a su teniente primera —No, Havoc. En cuanto a lo que dice, parece que lo ascendieron —sonrió de lado. Para él, era obvio lo que la mayor general Amstrong estaba haciendo. Ascendiéndolo para obtener dados de él a cambio y luego castigándolo por no filtrarle información sobre sus ambiciones—. Al parecer, me informa que mi mera existencia irrita a la mayor general.

El rubio torció el gesto —Nada nuevo, jefe, entonces.

Cerró los ojos con calma, aún sonriendo de lado —No, supongo que no, Havoc. Aunque esperemos que llegue algún ascenso pronto. La mayor Armstrong me supera demasiado en rango para mi gusto —aunque sabía, también, que Briggs era un punto bastante muerto para seguir avanzando de allí, hacia arriba. Por lo que tenía tiempo.

Riza negó con la cabeza, pasando a los tenientes segundos y al joven sargento mayor la foto —No debería hacer esa clase de comentarios, general. Ya sabe.

—A-Ah... Si, teniente. Lo siento. Seré más cuidadoso.

Havoc frunció el entrecejo, observando la fotografía. Era inconcebible. Falman nunca había mostrado ningún interés por ninguna mujer en particular. De hecho, solía limitarse a almacenar información irrelevante y no tanto en su enciclopédica memoria, lo cual lo hacía una persona sumamente aburrida. ¿Cómo había conseguido una mujer que lo considerara interesante? Más aún, ¿cómo había logrado que aceptara casarse con él y tener sus hijos de seguramente también rara memoria enciclopédica? Mientras que él se la pasaba buscando novia y no conseguía... —¿Cómo demonios Falman tuvo hijos...?

La boca del general de brigada se tornó en una sonrisa presuntuosa, mientras permanecía sentado contra el respaldar, balanceando la pluma entre sus dedos —¿Hace tanto que ya no te acuerdas cómo funciona, Havoc?

—¡Claro que no! —espetó, molesto. Breda a su lado sonreía, entretenido. Se volvió a éste—. ¿Y tú que clase de amigo eres? —el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros, aún entretenido por el comentario del general. Decididamente su superior tenía un don para fastidiar a Havoc, casi similar al de Rebecca. No era sorpresa entonces que éstos dos no se llevaran bien. La teniente primera había afirmado una vez que Rebecca y el general de brigada eran demasiado similares para congeniar. Breda ahora estaba de acuerdo.

Havoc volvió a observar la fotografía, frustrado. No importaba. Esa noche tendría una cita, y ésta iría bien, y mañana tendría una nueva novia que podría restregarle al general (y a Rebecca) en el rostro. Breda y todos tendrían que tragarse el dinero de sus apuestas —¡Pff! Como si tu pudieras hablar, jefe. ¿Cuándo fue tu última novia?

Roy no pareció afectado, sino que continuó sonriendo con satisfacción —A diferencia tuya, Havoc. Yo no necesito novia.

El rubio torció el gesto —No, tienes a Hawkeye cumpliendo esa función y llenas tu cama con cualquier otra —percatándose solo al terminar de hablar de que quizá, solo quizá, se había excedido un poco con sus palabras, por ciertas que fueran. Después de todo, el general de brigada seguía siendo su superior. Hawkeye también lo superaba en rango. Y sabía, vía deducción (por pobre habilidad para la misma que tuviera), que sus superiores eran algo cuidadosos al referirse a ellos mismos y su intrínseca relación, cuando lo hacían.

La pluma se resbaló de los dedos del general y cayó sobre su escritorio. Súbitamente desencajado por completo. Hawkeye no dijo nada, simplemente espiró, se puso de pie y se marchó de la oficina. _Si_, pensó Havoc,_ metí la pata_. La mirada de su superior, a la puerta cerrada por la que su teniente primera había salido, lo decía todo. El general suspiró. Y se puso de pie también, atravesando la oficina y abandonándola sin decir nada. Breda le dedicó una mirada de fastidio. Él podía ser el que lucía como un idiota y una persona poco inteligente a los ojos de los demás. Pero ciertamente era su amigo el que llenaba los zapatos —Idiota.

Havoc se hundió en su asiento —Cierra la boca —mientras que Fuery continuaba observando preocupado la repentina salida de sus dos superiores. El general de brigada ciertamente había lucido preocupado por la teniente primera. Esperaba que ambos estuvieran bien.

Recorrió los corredores buscándola. Aquí y allá. Hasta que finamente la halló en el cuarto de archivos, junto a la joven bibliotecaria. Que, por alguna razón, parecía algo estresada, viendo a Hawkeye —A-Ah... General M-Mustang... —reconoció su presencia. Inclinando ligeramente la cabeza. Y luego miró nerviosa a la teniente primera Hawkeye, la cual se encontraba de momento colocando prolijamente un archivo en un estante más alto del que ella misma, Sciezka, podía alcanzar.

—A-Ah... Teniente... Aún no he leídos esos y... Y... Esos otros no van a ahí...

—¿Teniente? —la voz grave, profunda, del general de brigada, se hizo oír. Riza cesó de deslizar los informes entre las demás carpetas, sobre el estante. Sciezka suspiró aliviada. Ese estante era demasiado alto para ella. Si la teniente primera los archivaba allí, le tomaría un largo rato solo intentar bajarlos.

Descendió la mano con las carpetas y se volteó. Expresión estoica —¿Necesita algo, general?

Espiró —¿Qué hace aquí?

Riza enarcó una ceja —¿Qué parece, general? Archivando estos documentos. Olvidé dárselos al sargento Fuery previamente y decidí encargarme por mí misma.

Roy se cruzó de brazos —No parece propio de usted, teniente. Olvidar ese tipo de cosas.

Inclinó la cabeza —Mis disculpas, general. He estado algo ocupada, teniendo que regañar a mi superior constantemente para que haga su trabajo —Sciezka comenzó a sentirse incómoda. Pero el general de brigada obstruía la puerta y la teniente permanecía firme a su lado, frente a los estantes. Expresión severa. Y no parecía que fuera a marcharse tampoco.

—¿Es eso lo que le molesta, teniente? —presionó, serio.

—¿Acaso no debería, general? Si mal no recuerda, mi trabajo no consiste en hacer de su niñera. Ó su esposa.

—Nunca dije que lo fuera, teniente —objetó. Notando que deliberadamente evitaba usar la designación que le había otorgado el teniente segundo Havoc.

—No, general. Solo actúa como si lo fuera —replicó, con dureza. Volteándose y comenzando a volver a colocar los archivos.

—A-Ah... Teniente primera... —comenzó, dubitativa.

—No lo hago —pero el general la interrumpió. Sciezka cerró la boca firmemente otra vez. Deseando poder escabullirse discretamente en ese momento.

Hawkeye espiró, dejando el resto de carpetas sobre un pequeño taburete de madera. Sciezka lo agradeció silenciosamente —No importa, general. Está bien.

Roy frunció el entrecejo —¿Es por lo que dijo el idiota de mi subordinado, teniente?

Ella no manifestó nada —Lo que el teniente segundo Havoc haya o no dicho, general, no tiene relevancia. No estoy molesta, si eso piensa. Simplemente vine a realizar mi trabajo. Y apreciaría que me dejara continuar realizándolo.

—¿Estás segura?

Asintió, secamente —Así es, general. Me encuentro perfectamente. Pero me temo que, como dije, me encuentro ocupada también. Regrese a la oficina, por favor. Estoy segura de que usted también tiene mucho trabajo que hacer.

Roy no pareció muy convencido —¿Está segura, teniente? Porque puedo esperarla...

Negó con la cabeza —No, general. Vaya a realizar su trabajo, por favor. Yo regresaré en cuanto termine.

—A-Ah... Está bien, teniente —asintió, aún indeciso sobre si debía marcharse o no. Finalmente dedujo, conociendo a Hawkeye, que era lo mejor. Si realmente estaba molesta, como sospechaba que lo estaba, necesitaría de unos minutos de libertad de su presencia para tranquilizarse completamente. Sin embargo, recordó algo de último momento—. Lo que me recuerda, teniente. Nos fue ordenado patrullar el día de hoy. Y pretendía llevarla a usted conmigo.

Riza permanecía ahora nuevamente de espaldas a él, retrayendo una serie de documentos —Lleve al teniente segundo Havoc, general. Tengo demasiado trabajo que hacer.

Frunció el entrecejo —No tengo los menores deseos de llevar al teniente segundo Havoc, teniente.

—No veo cómo tenga alternativa, general. Viendo que estoy ocupada —hizo una pausa—. Y por favor, asegúrese de que el teniente Havoc regrese. Estoy segura de que la familia sospechará y el teniente segundo Breda también si desaparece misteriosamente.

—¿Está sugiriendo que podría asesinar a mi propio subordinado y hacer desaparecer su cuerpo, teniente? —Sciezka miró a ambos inquietada. Rogando que estuvieran hablando figurativamente y no realmente complotando para asesinar al teniente segundo.

Espiró —Sé que lo está considerando en este momento, general.

—No puede negar que no lo merezca, teniente —argumentó.

Asintió —Aún así, general. Es su subordinado. Y el homicidio está vedado por las leyes de Amestris.

Roy sonrió, viendo que su teniente primera estaba cediendo, así fuera redirigiendo su frustración a su subordinado y no él. Havoc se lo había buscado, de todas formas —¿Aún cree que es un buen hombre, teniente?

Frunció el entrecejo —Así es, general. Aún lo sostengo. Al menos el teniente segundo tiene su brújula moral bien calibrada, en lo referente a otros seres humanos del sexo opuesto —Sciezka miró a ambos. Aún más incómoda que antes. Por alguna razón, se sentía en medio de una discusión de pareja. Y no de un superior con su subordinada. Algo que el sargento mayor Fuery le había comentado, y que ahora podía ver con sus propios ojos, aún cuando no lo quisiera.

—¿Me está llamando desalmado, teniente?

Negó con la cabeza, todavía de espaldas a él, trabajando en los estantes —Regrese a trabajar, general. Como dije, aún tiene papeleo que hacer —Sciezka se había resignado a que la teniente primera la escuchara o siquiera le prestara atención alguna. El general de brigada tampoco lo hacía, de todas formas. Era como estar enterrada bajo una gran pila de libros.

—Bien. Pero la esperaré para realizar las patrullas, teniente —anunció, girando sobre sus talones.

—No lo haga, general —le aconsejó, pero su superior simplemente ignoró su último comentario y abandonó el cuarto. Cuando lo hizo, Riza espiró suavemente, largo y tendido, y permaneció un instante más con la última carpeta en mano y a mitad de camino. Ojos pesadamente cerrados.

—A-Ah... Teniente Hawkeye... ¿se encuentra bien?

Abrió los ojos, recordando súbitamente que había alguien más allí, con ella —Perfectamente —inclinó la cabeza y su expresión se suavizó, viendo que, sin realmente quererlo, había desorganizado más que ayudado a organizar el lugar—. Mis disculpas. Permíteme —se ofreció, tomando la carpeta que Sciezka tenía en la mano y colocándola, ésta vez, donde realmente iba.

Cuando el general regresó, notó Havoc, no lucía complacido. En absoluto. De hecho, parecía amenazante, y con grandes deseos de incendiar la oficina con todos ellos adentro. Especialmente él, imaginaba. No lo culpaba del todo, su comentario había estado totalmente fuera de lugar —A-Ah... General... Lamento...

El moreno torció el gesto, expresión amenazante —Cierra la boca, Havoc. Ya hiciste bastante.

Se enderezó —Si, señor —y suspiró, encorvándose otra vez. Hawkeye realmente debía estar molesta, si el general de brigada lo estaba. Deseó, por segunda vez, haberse callado la boca. O haberse atragantado con su propio cigarrillo apagado, antes de haber hablado.

En ese instante, la puerta de la oficina se abrió. Revelando a un oficial masculino que se encontraría en sus veinte y no a la teniente primera Hawkeye, como claramente había deseado su superior. Él, por su parte, no estaba del todo seguro de desear que Hawkeye volviera. Si el general estaba molesto, no quería imaginarse cómo estaría la teniente primera quien era la que más insultada había resultado por sus palabras. El joven oficial habló —Tengo estos papeles para... —observó una nota. _Novato_. Pensó Havoc— ¿el general de brigada Roy Mustang?

Roy torció el gesto. _Genial, más papeleo _—Soy el general Mustang. Déjelos en el escritorio de mi subordinado, sargento —le indicó, señalando el escritorio de Havoc. El cual palideció al ver el monto. Le tomaría más de dos horas solo revisar todo eso y aunque admitía que merecía el castigo, tenía una cita. Una a la que no podía faltar. No cuando había llegado tarde a su segunda cita por cuestiones de trabajo también. Apoyó la mejilla sobre el escritorio, resignado. Meredith lo dejaría...

—Si, señor —asintió el sargento, como pudo, balanceando el papeleo en sus manos hasta pararse delante del escritorio—. ¿Aquí está bien?

Roy asintió —Preferiblemente encima de la cabeza de mi subordinado, sargento.

El joven muchacho palideció, inseguro de qué hacer. Era una orden de un superior. Pero el general de brigada no podía querer realmente que depositara todos los documentos sobre la cabeza del teniente segundo, ¿verdad? ¿Y si eso era exactamente lo que deseaba, y él no obedecía? ¿No sería acaso insubordinación? Y él recién acababa de ser ascendido a sargento. Solo llevaba dos años en la milicia y no quería tener que dejarla tan pronto.

Havoc se enderezó. Y Roy suspiró —En el escritorio está bien, sargento.

El joven volvió a asentir —Si, general —y depositó como pudo la pesada tanda de papeleo. Si ese era todo el trabajo de un general de brigada. Quizá nunca quisiera ascender. Ni siquiera a sargento mayor.

—¿Cómo es su nombre sargento? —inquirió Roy, calmo.

El pobre sargento comenzó a sudar. ¿Acaso había hecho algo malo? Lo denunciarían a los altos cargos? Había oído que el general Mustang era un hombre de cuidado, pero nunca había que creído que dicho general de brigada fuera joven. La mayoría de sus superiores pasaban los 45, 50 años. Y el general Mustang parecía de apenas 30, treinta y algo. Además, había oído, era un alquimista estatal. El alquimista de la flama. Héroe de Ishbal. Capaz de incendiar distritos y distritos e Ishbalitas de forma masiva. Sin embargo, había oído también, que dirigía el proyecto de reconstrucción de Ishbal —A-Ah... Archibald Bristol, general. Sargento Archibald Bristol.

Asintió —Buen trabajo, sargento Bristol. Puede retirarse.

Se llevó la mano a la frente —Si, señor —e, inclinando la cabeza, salió de la oficina, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Roy apoyó la mejilla en el mentón, dedicando una mirada de reojo a Havoc, que permanecía mirando la pila paralizado —Ya puedes comenzar, Havoc.

—Oy, jefe... Tengo una cita... —comenzó.

A su superior no pareció importarle —Entonces te conviene comenzar cuanto antes.

Havoc volvió a mirar la pila de documentos, y suspiró, colgando la cabeza. Y tomando el primero —Meredith me dejará... Definitivamente... me dejará... Y luego el general... y el papeleo... Si, me dejará... —se hundió aún más, pluma en mano. Si, el general tenía razón. Mejor le convenía empezar.

Roy, enderezándose, comenzó a organizar su escritorio. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer, dado que no tenía trabajo que no le hubiera asignado a Havoc, y dado que su teniente primera continuaba ausente y, seguramente, aún algo molesta. Quizá hubiera ido incluso al campo de tiro. Era su costumbre, después de todo, liberar algo de vapor practicando tiro. Y, cuando estaba particularmente molesta, lo hacía con armas de mayor daño y alcance. Algo que arrancara más del blanco que un simple pequeño orificio. Algo como una escopeta. Al menos esa había sido su elección la última vez que él la había hecho enfadar. Suspiró, mirando la puerta. Aún cuando Hawkeye le había dicho que no lo esperara, él había tomado la decisión de hacerlo. Sólo esperaba... que volviera.

Observó el escritorio de ella. No, Hawkeye regresaría, estaba seguro. Aún le quedaba acomodar el suyo, y su teniente primera nunca se iba sin dejar todo en absoluto orden. Además, aún tenía sus cosas allí. Su abrigo. Todo. No se iría sin regresar por todo aquello. Ella nunca dejaba nada en la oficina. Si lo hacía, y él no sabía si lo hacía, lo dejaría en su casillero en el vestuario correspondiente a las oficiales femeninas. Y para eso tenía que pasar por la oficina a retirar sus pertenencias personales. Si, Hawkeye regresaría.

Tomando la carta del ahora teniente primero Falman (el rango aún sonaba extraño), la plegó tal y como había venido doblada. No obstante, se detuvo a observar la foto una vez más. Aunque no quisiera, porque tenía enormes deseos de incendiar el cerebro del teniente segundo Havoc, tenía que acordar con éste que los hijos de Falman eran idénticos a éste. Por ende, no necesariamente agraciados. La mujer de Falman no era poco agraciada, en absoluto, dado que el antes suboficial les había enviado una foto de su familia y habían podido comprobarlo. De hecho, había tenido unos agradables ojos miel, que sus hijos bien podrían haber heredado. En vez de ello, habían salido idénticos a Falman. No que fuera malo, porque no lo era, pero atractivos no era una palabra que utilizaría para describirlos. ¿Quizá mejoraran con la edad?

Breda, que se encontraba ahora de pie tras él, observando por encima de su hombro, sonrió —¿Está pensando que se parecen demasiado a Falman, general?

Espiró —Es una pena, supongo —concedió—. La esposa del teniente no es poco agraciada.

Hawkeye entró en ese momento por la puerta de la oficina, con un par de papeles bajo el brazo. Expresión severa —No debería decir esa clase de cosas, general.

Alzó los ojos a la rubia, aún con Breda de pie tras él, y la foto del teniente Falman y sus hijos en mano —¿Quiere decir que los encuentra agraciados, teniente?

Riza espiró —Creo que no debería decir eso de la esposa de su antiguo subordinado, general. Menos aún cuando simultáneamente está insultando el atractivo de sus hijos.

Breda se cruzó de brazos —Es cierto, general. Además, dicen que por decir esa clase de cosas sus propios hijos pueden salir de la misma forma.

Roy dejó la foto sobre su escritorio, indignado —Tonterías, teniente segundo. Tendría unos hijos sumamente atractivos. No que tenga interés alguno en tenerlos, porque no lo tengo —acotó—. Además, tú estabas diciendo lo mismo —se quejó con el pelirrojo.

Éste volvió a su escritorio, encogiéndose de hombros, y retomando su trabajo —Pero es cierto, general. Se parecen demasiado a Falman...

Roy asintió, volviendo a mirar la fotografía —Lo hacen —y tuvo que conceder que era cierto. Lo hacían.

—General, por favor deje de decir que los hijos del teniente Falman son poco agradables a la vista y vuelva a trabajar —lo amonestó, estricta.

—¿Sabe, teniente? Nunca dije que no fueran agradables a la vista, sino que eran poco agraciados —sonrió, inclinándose para adelante y apoyando ambos codos sobre la superficie del escritorio. Mentón sobre sus manos entrelazadas—. ¿Acaso será que piensa lo mismo?

Riza le dedicó una mirada de reprobación —No, general. No lo hago. Estoy segura de que todos los bebés son agraciados a su manera.

—Hay bebés antiestéticos —dijo, aún sonriendo.

Frunció el entrecejo —No lo creo, general. Como dije, creo que todos los bebés son agradables a la vista.

—¿Incluso el mayor Armstrong de bebé? —la sola idea le perturbaba.

Ella cerró los ojos con calma —Estoy segura de que el mayor fue un agradable bebé también, general. Así como lo fuimos todos.

Havoc sonrió —Breda debe haber sido uno gordito.

El teniente segundo le dedicó una mirada de fastidio —Cierra la boca.

—Eso, Havoc. Y regresa a trabajar —le ordenó Roy. Sonriendo—. Eso es, si quieres llegar a tu cita. Sino, puedes darme su teléfono y yo mismo me encargaré de darle la apropiada cita que tu no podrás proveerle.

Havoc se encorvó aún más sobre los papeles y comenzó a firmar uno tras otro como un maniático. Apretando los dientes y clavando la punta de la pluma con demasiado fuerza. No le cedería a Meredith al general de brigada. Definitivamente no lo haría. Así debiera escribir y firmar y leer hasta que la vista empezara a cruzársele y los dedos empezaran a dolerle. Incluso entonces, no se rendiría.

Riza espiró —General, absténgase de molestar al teniente segundo, por favor. Teniente Havoc, no acuchille el papeleo pertinente con su pluma, o deberá rehacerlo.

La presión de la pluma del teniente sobre el papel cedió considerablemente. Y poco a poco fue calmándose, cayendo en un ritmo normal de trabajo. Riza asintió y retomó el suyo. No obstante, la voz de su superior, en el momento en que terminaba con el último de los informes, la sacó de su absoluto estado de concentración. Roy se puso de pie —Teniente, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Ella asintió, sabiendo que el general de brigada había esperado deliberadamente para que fuera ella y no otro de sus subordinados quien lo acompañara. La última vez había sido el teniente segundo Breda, y previo a eso el sargento mayor Fuery. Y ésta vez, en teoría, sería el turno del teniente segundo Havoc. Desgraciadamente, y debido al comentario de éste, su superior no tenía deseos de llevar al teniente segundo consigo. Y Riza acordaba que era lo más sensato. El general podía ser considerablemente desalmado cuando se encontraba de malhumor o enfadado. Y Hawkeye creía que el pobre teniente Havoc no merecía más trabajo del que ya le había sido asignado por el día. Seguramente perdería su cita, de todas formas. Y ese era un castigo más que suficiente. De hecho, sentía lástima por el pobre teniente. Se notaba que realmente se esforzaba por conseguirse una relación estable con una mujer. Ya de por sí debía ser difícil, con su trabajo en la milicia y los horarios estrictos, el mantener cualquier persona que no compartiera esa vida a su lado. Rebecca se quejaba de ello todo el tiempo.

Se puso de pie —Si, general —caminando hasta el perchero y tomando su abrigo negro de entre los de todos.

Metiéndose la mano en el bolsillo, retrajo un juego de llaves. El cual dejó sobre el escritorio del teniente Havoc al pasar. Sonriendo, complacido —Cierra la oficina al salir, teniente. Y eso es una orden —antes de caminar hasta donde se encontraba ella y quedar a su lado—. ¿Lista, teniente?

Riza dedicó una última mirada a la oficina, y al pobre teniente Havoc completamente desanimado, y asintió, volviéndose a su superior —Si, general. Vamos —cerrando la puerta al salir, tras ambos.

Definitivamente, el resto sería una _larga_ jornada de trabajo.


	5. Aclarar el asunto

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist me pertenece.  
**

5/36 (Epílogo incluído)

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, como todos los días, he aquí el capítulo de hoy, que espero disfruten =). Y, como siempre, quiero decirles **gracias**, a todos los lectores que siguen mi historia, así lo hagan anónimamente y especialmente a quienes se toman ese tiempito extra para escribirme y hacerme saber lo que piensan. **¡Gracias!** A: **HoneyHawkeye**, **Bibiene Von Heiwa**, **Lucia991**, **inowe**, **Darkrukia4**, **Rukia Kurosaki-chan**, **fandita-eromena**, **Andyhaikufma**, **Guest**, **Hoshiisima**, **Alexandra-Ayanami**, **Rinsita-chan **(me alegra mucho que te esté gustanto, espero que siga haciéndolo por el resto de la historia =)) y **laura-eli89** (no te preocupes por la falta de tiempo, me alegra saber que estás aquí, por así decirlo =D). En fin, espero les guste. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Crisis de la mediana edad**

* * *

V

"Aclarar el asunto"

* * *

Las patrullas eran una gran y condenada pérdida de tiempo, y no tenían ningún propósito real, salvo el de proveer a los ciudadanos de Central una falsa sensación de seguridad. En realidad, se trataba solo de eso, de complacer a los habitantes y hacer un gran despliegue, a modo de show, para que éstos vieran gente uniformada caminando por las calles. Así que una vez al día eran designados dos oficiales para realizarlas. Para que simplemente caminaran por las calles de Central, mostrando sus uniformes, y haciendo de rostro para la milicia. No tan sorprendentemente, el truco funcionaba. Y la gente se quejaba menos de la inseguridad de las calles, aún cuando el descenso de ésta nada tenía que ver con ellos, sino con el aumento de policía militar apostada en éstas, a toda hora. Desgraciadamente, el rango de policía militar no parecía proveer la misma seguridad que el título de general de brigada (o cualquier otro título que sirviera, yendo al caso). Y, por ende, lo enviaban a él a, básicamente, pasear por Central, simplemente para mostrarse y exponerse y que la gente lo viera. No que él se quejara, de todas maneras. Era una buena excusa para dejar el papeleo.

En realidad, si intentaba rememorar, solo podía recordar una vez en que dichas "rondas" hubieran tenido algún uso. Muchos años atrás, por supuesto. Él y Hawkeye habían atrapado un común ladrón. De hecho, había sido tan fácil que ninguno de los dos había debido siquiera desenfundar arma alguna. Menos aún, usar él su alquimia. Por lo que dicho episodio solo servía para corroborar el razonamiento de él de que con la policía militar era más que suficiente. Pero la gente no veía resultados, veía solo las cosas que le restregaban en el rostro. Ergo, ellos. Y, aún entonces, el sistema de las patrullas por la ciudad continuaba vigente. No que muchos lo tomaran en serio, tampoco. La mayoría simplemente elegía algún lugar y se sentaba a beber un café en calma o algo por el estilo. Pero dudaba que Hawkeye consintiera ese tipo de comportamientos. Escaquearse nunca era una opción con ella. Y sabía que ni siquiera entonces se relajaría. No mientras estuvieran de servicio.

Con todo, era una tarde agradable para caminar. Y al menos había logrado zafarse del papeleo con aquello. Algo a lo que ella no podía objetar, dado que se trataba de una orden de sus superiores. Así como tampoco podía oponerse a la decisión de él de traerla consigo, aún cuando él mismo sabía que lo había deseado. Especialmente después del ridículamente inapropiado comentario de su teniente segundo. Que ciertamente lo había dejado mal parado con Hawkeye. Verdad o no, no había necesidad de decirla. Especialmente no delante de su teniente primera. La cual, por cierto, no había dicho nada desde que habían abandonado el cuartel general. O quizá había algo más que él no estaba viendo.

Metió ambas manos en los bolsillos, rostro al frente, pero mirándola por el rabillo del ojo —¿Sucede algo?

Ella lo observó, y negó calmamente con la cabeza —No, general.

Suspiró —¿Segura?

Asintió —Así es, general. Todo se encuentra perfectamente.

—No suena convincente, teniente —objetó, frunciendo el entrecejo. Por alguna razón, no lo hacía. De hecho, había sonado apagada, y con un ligero borde sarcástico que ciertamente ella no había pretendido evidenciar. Pero lo había hecho.

—Lamento no haberlo convencido, general. Pero, como dije, me encuentro perfectamente —volvió a asegurar, ésta vez más tajante, ácida y severa.

Exhaló por segunda vez —Sigues enfadada...

Hawkeye se enderezó aún más, postura rígida —No estoy enfadada, general. No hay razón para que lo esté tampoco. Y apreciaría que deje la temática ya.

—¿Y simplemente fingir que no está enfadada conmigo, teniente? —retrucó, ligeramente molesto, y tomándola por la muñeca. Deteniéndose en seco.

Ella miró la mano de él sujetándola por la muñeca y luego alzó la mirada a él, expresión severa —General, suelte mi muñeca, por favor. Estamos en la vía pública, y dará la idea equivocada.

—¿Qué idea? —presionó.

Riza espiró con suavidad y retrajo su mano —Ya sabe que idea —antes de dar media vuelta y comenzar a caminar una vez más. Roy la alcanzó.

—¿Y es tan terrible?

Le dedicó otra mirada de amonestación —Sabe que si, general. Las relaciones personales entre los oficiales de la milicia están estrictamente prohibidas. Además, preferiría no ser asociada como otra de sus mujeres.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso, teniente? —demandó saber, ligeramente irritado.

Ella simplemente le dedicó una mirada calma —Que todo el mundo sabe qué hace usted con las mujeres, general. Y preferiría que la gente no comience a especular sobre cómo alcancé mi posición en la milicia. Después de todo, prometí proteger su espalda hasta que alcance la cima. Y no podré hacerlo si me apartan de su comando.

—Nunca dormimos juntos —señaló, molesto. Si por las acusaciones de ella o por lo amargo de su propia declaración, no tenía idea. Pero no dudaba que hubiera algo de lo segundo en ello, dado que llevaba demasiado conteniéndose también. Desde que había sido el aprendiz de Berthold Hawkeye.

Riza negó con suavidad —No, no lo hicimos, general. Peor me temo que la gente disfruta especular.

—Que especulen lo que quieran, teniente —retrucó.

La expresión de ella se suavizó —Sabe que no puede darse ese lujo, general. Si lo asocian a mi, si nos asocian de esa manera... podría darle a la milicia razones para degradarlo. O incluso peor.

Cerró ambas manos en puño, deteniéndose en seco. Sabía que su teniente primera tenía razón. Y lo odiaba. Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. La ley anti-fraternización de la milicia aún estaba vigente. A pesar de que llevaba casi cuatro años dando vuelta un proyecto para abolirlas. Uno que "misteriosamente" se había filtrado y desde entonces viajaba de un lado al otro buscando la aprobación. En realidad, había sido el viejo Grumman quien le había hecho el favor de deslizar el papel con el proyecto hacia abajo de la jerarquía militar, diciendo que se debía haber traspapelado y enviándolo a donde debía ser aprobado correctamente. Dado que, si bien era el Fuhrer y la cima de la pirámide, no podía aprobar ningún proyecto hasta que hubiera sido aprobado por los cargos inferiores. Al fin y al cabo, había una razón para dicha jerarquía, para la distribución de poderes y obligaciones. Y ni siquiera el Fuhrer mismo podía pasar por encima de toda la milicia, a menos que fuera un proyecto propio. Y entonces luciría sospechoso, si fuera él quien lo sugería. No, esa era y había sido la única manera.

Desgraciadamente, el proyecto aún no había llegado a manos del Fuhrer. Ya que, si bien obtenía la suficiente aprobación de un sector de la milicia, era rápidamente rechazado por la otra (la más conservadora, muchos quienes habían permanecido durante el período de King Bradley y viejos miembros de los altos cargos que temían por el "decoro" y la "seriedad" de la institución). Y entonces rebotaba y regresaba y era enviado a otro sector, donde era aprobado, para ser luego rechazado y así sucesivamente, por los últimos cuatro años. Pero confiaba en que eventualmente las piezas actuaran acorde, haciendo que todo cayera en su respectivo lugar, y entonces dicho proyecto sería aprobado. Mientras tanto, debía conformarse y actuar con un bajo perfil, tal y como ella le había dicho.

Espiró —General, no se quede atrás. Recuerde que aún tenemos camino que recorrer.

Asintió, abriendo las manos y relajándolas, y alcanzándola finalmente en dos cortos pasos —Si, teniente. Lo lamento.

Por un largo instante, ambos caminaron en completo silencio por las calles de Central, observando la gente pasar a ambos lados de ellos, haciendo sus seguramente acostumbrados recados o simplemente paseando en aquella agradable tarde de invierno. Que, a diferencia de los últimos días, no era tan fría. De hecho, era agradable, con una suave brisa fría golpeando ocasionalmente y un cielo diáfano y completamente despejado. Y evidentemente no era él la única persona que lo pensaba, dado que había gran cantidad de personas, parejas, y familias enteras, inclusive, paseando a aquellas horas de la tarde. Disfrutando el día y la compañía de alguien más.

—Hace un agradable día —soltó, finalmente. Acomodándose el cabello hacia atrás con la mano.

A su lado, Riza asintió. Expresión neutral —Lo hace, general. Un agradable día, en efecto.

—¿Una bebida caliente, teniente? ¿No sería agradable? —dijo, indicando una pequeña cafetería en una esquina. Con pequeñas mesas redondas sobre la vereda y toldos rallados rojos y blancos.

—Lo sería. Pero me temo que estamos de servicio —replicó, con calma. En verdad, la idea resultaba tentadora. Pero no era aceptable. No estando de servicio. Y su superior debería saberlo, a aquellas alturas.

—Ah... —sonrió— Supuse que dirías eso.

Una leve curvatura apareció en sus labios —Eso me temo. Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo.

Asintió —Lo hacemos, ¿no es así? Veinte años es demasiado...

—Lo es, general.

Sonrió arrogantemente —¿Y aún no se cansó de mi, teniente?

La pequeña sonrisa casi imperceptible volvió a sus labios —No, general. Aún se encuentra dentro de mi rango de tolerancia.

—Un _gran_ rango de tolerancia, ¿no es así, teniente? —replicó, con la sonrisa de satisfacción aún plasmada en los labios.

—No tiene idea, general —concedió, asintiendo, y sonriendo con calma.

—Lo hace sonar como si fuera todo un desafío, teniente, el tener que convivir conmigo día a día.

—A veces lo es. Si mal no recuerda, tengo que regañarlo constantemente para que haga su trabajo. De lo contrario me temo que no haría nada, para empezar.

—Me ofende, teniente. Soy un hombre perfectamente capaz.

—Lo sé, general. Solo que lo es para las cosas que atraen su atención —retrucó, con calma. E, infortunadamente, el papeleo no era un de esas. No lo culpaba, por otro lado, ella misma no encontraba la actividad estimulante, pero desgraciadamente era parte de sus obligaciones para con la milicia. Y parte de su ascenso a la cima. Lo quisiera o no.

—Admito que soy más capaz para las cosas que captan mis ojos, si —sonrió carismáticamente, notando como una joven le sonreía coquetamente al pasar.

Hawkeye suspiró —General, recuerde que es inapropiado coquetear durante las horas de trabajo.

Volvió su rostro a ella, forzando una expresión de indignación —Me ofende, teniente. No se me ocurriría hacerlo.

Ella negó con la cabeza —No, por supuesto que no, general. Simplemente estaba sonriendo amigablemente a la mujer que pasó —sarcasmo vívido en sus palabras.

—Soy una persona amigable —concedió. Sonriendo de lado—. Y las apariencias públicas son importantes, teniente.

Exhaló por segunda vez —No lo dudo, general. Solo... no lo sea demasiado mientras estemos de servicio. Es inapropiado.

—¿Celosa, teniente? —inquirió, con curiosidad.

Dedicándole una mirada severa, negó calmamente —No, general. Simplemente le estaba recordando el código de conducta de la milicia, por si lo olvidó.

—No lo olvidé —aseguró, aún sonriendo satisfecho.

—Lamento decirle que no lo parece —retrucó, con ligera mordacidad.

—No soy un experto, teniente, pero suena celosa —señaló, tranquilo. Manos aún en los bolsillos de su abrigo, sobre su uniforme militar.

—Evidentemente no lo es, general. Dado que no lo estoy. Y por favor deje en paz la temática.

Enarcó una ceja —¿Esa es su solución siempre, teniente, dejar de hablar al respecto?

Asintió —Lo es, general. Cuando mi superior se torna denso y repetitivo con sus palabras. Como en este caso —rostro hacia delante, expresión severa.

Decidiendo que lo mejor era retroceder y dejar de presionar sus botones por un breve período de tiempo, antes de que su teniente primera simplemente se irritara aún más con su persona, se llamó a silencio. Dedicándose, más que nada, a observarla de reojo. Riza Hawkeye tenía un agradable semblante, sin duda alguna. No como las empleadas del bar de Madame Christmas, embardunadas de espesas capas de maquillaje, sino fresca y natural. Y aún así, sus largas pestañas doradas resaltaban, incluso sin la necesidad de usar rímel alguno. Así como lo hacían sus labios, generalmente en una mueca de seriedad o severidad. En realidad, nunca lo admitiría, pero prefería la belleza de simpleza de líneas y severidad de rasgos de su teniente primera al tipo de belleza artificial y exaltada que, en realidad, solía frecuentar. Las empleadas del bar de Madame y las mujeres con que solía salir en ocasiones eran agradables, si, pero las encontraba insulsas y, en caso de las segundas, dado que no salía con las primeras, aburridas generalmente en el solo plazo de una hora.

Era cierto que encontraba las atenciones de las mujeres satisfactorias. Sin embargo, la manifestación forzada de éstas terminaba por lograr usualmente el efecto contrario. Y las mujeres con que solía salir se desvivían por llenarlo de todo tipo de atenciones y halagos que terminaba por encontrar superfluos. Si, lo concedía, las salidas en sí lo eran y él las buscaba de esa forma, pero eso no significaba que Roy Mustang no disfrutara de una buena conversación con una mujer de vez en cuando. Y qué clase de conversación se podía tener cuando la otra persona acordaba con él todo el tiempo, a cada momento, así estuviera diciendo la mayor barrabasada que pudiera ocurrírsele a alguien. De hecho, podría afirmar que la alquimia podía revivir personas que le creerían. No que importara. Y seguro, hacía todo el trabajo fácil, pero con lo fácil venía lo fácilmente descartable también. Era como decía la alquimia, después de todo, para ganar algo de valor había que sacrificar algo de valor a cambio. Todo lo alcanzado sin sacrificio ni esfuerzo no solo era falso sino también irrelevante.

Su teniente primera, en cambio, _nunca_ acordaba en nada con él. O al menos casi nunca lo hacía. Nada que no fuera militarmente relacionado, como mínimo. Y vivía reprochándole su conducta y sus palabras como si necesitara de alguien que le recordara a cada paso cuándo se estaba comportando como un completo idiota. Que, en ocasiones, era demasiado seguido. Especialmente en lo referente a ella. Y aún así, Hawkeye permanecía a su lado, siguiéndolo. A pesar de todos los defectos de su personalidad y todas las atrocidades que había cometido en su pasado. A pesar de todos los malos recuerdos que le había ocasionado. Asistiéndolo y ayudándolo y proveyéndole crítica afilada cuando más parecía necesitarla. Eso era, cuando no estaba preocupándose por su bienestar y recordándole que debía ser cuidadoso con su salud e incluso con sus propias declaraciones. Algo que excedía sus obligaciones para con él, por supuesto, pero algo que hacía de todas maneras. Con diligencia, esmero y eficiencia.

De reojo, la observó una vez más. Hawkeye permanecía con la vista al frente, expresión estoica. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar notar la forma en que sus habitualmente severos ojos color vino parecían deslizarse sin la plena conciencia de la teniente primera a determinadas escenas que parecían captar efímeramente su atención. Siguiendo la línea de visión de ella, observó tres mujeres conversando. Una de las cuales, notó, se encontraba embarazada y alardeando de ello. Las otras, complacidas, observaban su abultado abdomen.

—¿De cuánto estás? —preguntaba una de las dos restantes, emocionada y curiosa.

La mujer, sonriendo calmamente con una mano en su espalda y la otra acariciando distraídamente su vientre, replicaba —De ocho. John cree que será un niño… Ya eligió un nombre y todo…

—Recuerdo cuando estaba embarazada de… —continuó la otra, y la conversación se perdió cuando pasaron de largo y fueron dejando a las tres mujeres más y más atrás. Si su teniente primera sintió algo al respecto, no lo manifestó. De hecho, no manifestó nada, salvo el mismo estoicismo y la misma seriedad que había estado manifestando hasta el momento. Ni siquiera giró la cabeza al pasar.

Aún así, él no era ciego. Y ciertamente no había pasado por alto ciertas costumbres y gestos de su teniente primera, que muchos sin lugar a dudas habrían pasado por alto. Como la forma en que solía suavizar su trato al lidiar con los hermanos Elric y la amiga de la infancia de éstos. O la forma en que solía observar un segundo más del estrictamente necesario cuando algún que otro niño o infante se cruzaba por su camino. No era absolutamente visible, por supuesto, y su expresión no variaba ni vacilaba siquiera por un segundo. No obstante, no podía decir que no fuera esperable tampoco. Después de todo, Hawkeye se encontraba en una determinada edad en la que muchas mujeres ya tenían hijos o estaban teniéndolos. Y ella, en cambio, había decidido sacrificar cualquier atisbo de vida normal por permanecer en la milicia. Por permanecer junto a él, vigilando su espalda y cumpliendo su promesa de seguirlo hasta el infierno, de ser necesario. Y, sin embargo, y aún cuando su expresión severa no dejaba entrever nada, él podía verlo. El ligero aire de suavidad que la rodeaba y la forma en que su boca se tensaba en una línea, contradictoriamente.

Hawkeye nunca había manifestado deseo alguno de tener un hijo, no que fuera a hacerlo por cuenta propia, dado que ella no revelaba información personal a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario y confrontada por ello. Y aun entonces, su teniente se mostraba renuente a hacerlo. Pero debía admitir, por otro lado, que él jamás la había cuestionado al respecto tampoco. Se preguntaba si sería un tema delicado para ella. Uno que preferiría no tocar.

—¿Qué le parece un juguete, teniente?

Riza lo observó de reojo, ligeramente desconcertada. ¿En qué se estaba metiendo su superior ahora? —¿General?

Metió ambas manos en los bolsillos —Para una niña de nueve años, me refiero. La hija de Hughes cumplirá años pronto y estaba pensando… —suspiró—. Admito que no soy muy diestro con el tema éste, teniente. No sé que debe regalarse a una mujer tan joven.

Enarcó ambas cejas —¿Y asume que yo si, general?

—No, teniente. Pero quizá puede ser de mayor ayuda que yo…

Exhaló, con calma. Expresión suavizándose —Entiendo, general. Lo ayudaré.

Asintió, con una sonrisa en los labios —Gracias, teniente.

—De nada, general. Pero le advierto que no usará esto de excusa para salir antes del cuartel general.

—A-Ah… No se me ocurriría, teniente —replicó, riendo con una sonrisa tensa. Una pequeña gota de sudor frío corriendo por su sien.

Hizo un seco gesto afirmativo —Es bueno saberlo, general.

—Además, asumo que mi teniente primera no me lo permitiría.

Una pequeña sonrisa tenue apareció en sus labios —Asume bien, señor. No lo haría.

Sonrió arrogantemente —Estricta, como siempre, ¿no es así?

Cerró los ojos con calma —Usted me conoce bien.

Deslizando la mano al interior de su abrigo, tanteó por su reloj de plata. Una vez lo tuvo entre sus dedos, lo removió y lo abrió presionando el botón con el pulgar. Las manecillas marcaban diez minutos para la siete, con su irrevocable tic tac. Sonrió de lado —Pronto podremos terminar con esto.

—Eso parece, general —confirmó, calma—. Además, no ha habido incidentes.

Roy enarcó una ceja —¿Acaso esperaba que lo hubiera, teniente? Si mal no recuerda, solo atrapamos un ladrón, una vez, desde que llevamos haciendo por años estas ridículas rondas.

Negó con la cabeza —No, general. Supongo que no.

Se detuvo en seco, manos en los bolsillos —Por cierto, teniente. ¿Qué planea hacer cuando termine la ronda?

Se detuvo también, dedicando una mirada inquisitiva a su superior —Regresar a mi casa, general. Debo alimentar a Black Hayate, si mal no recuerda.

Sonrió de lado —¿Prefiere la compañía de su perro a la de un hombre, teniente?

Riza enarcó ambas cejas, cruzándose de brazos —Depende, general.

Frunció el entrecejo —¿De qué, teniente?

—De quién sea mencionado hombre, señor. En cuyo caso, la respuesta podría ser si —afirmó, con calma.

La respuesta no lo complacía. En absoluto. Especialmente si pensaba que estaba afirmando que había determinados hombres cuya compañía prefería sobre la de Black Hayate —Evidentemente me refiero a mi, teniente.

Espiró pacientemente —Llevo todo el día en su compañía, general. Si mal no recuerda.

—¿Eso quiere decir que prefiere la de Black Hayate, teniente? —insistió, torciendo el gesto.

—Me temo que si. Permanecer demasiado junto a su persona puede resultar insano para mi salud mental —corroboró, resignadamente.

—¿Está diciendo que la enloquezco, teniente? —inquirió. Con una sonrisa presuntuosa en los labios.

Exhaló, asintiendo con la cabeza —Y no en un sentido necesariamente romántico, general.

—Entonces permítame compensarla, teniente, invitándola por una copa para relajarse —sugirió, con una carismática curvatura de los labios.

Hawkeye se tensó. Una mirada de amonestación en sus ojos —Sabe que no es apropiado, general.

—¿Entonces me rechazará así sin más, teniente? ¿Sin anestesia? ¿Ni conveniente excusa? —replicó, dramáticamente, fingiendo sentirse herido. No había esperado menos, de todas maneras, de su leal asistente y profesional teniente primera. No que eso fuera a detenerlo, porque no lo haría.

—Me temo que no me deja otra opción, general. Sabe perfectamente que no podemos...

—Involucrarnos románticamente —coincidió, terminando su frase. Y recibiendo a cambio una mirada de reproche por su elección de palabras y el haberlo dicho en voz alta. Ella seguramente hubiera elegido otra forma más discreta y prolija y propia de decirlo, palabras seguramente citadas textualmente de la ley anti-fraternización y el código de conducta de la milicia. Él, por su parte, había escatimado en designaciones por la sensibilidad de su teniente primera, no que ésta tuviera una para empezar. Hawkeye no era ninguna adolescente virgen, imaginaba. Y estaba seguro de que no la horrorizarían las designaciones que tenía en la cabeza, ni la sonrojarían tampoco, pero no quería arriesgarse a recibir una mirada de reprensión aún más severa de la que ya de por sí había recibido de parte de ella—. Por eso, teniente, la estoy invitando como mi leal subordinada. Para compensarla por todo su arduo trabajo con mi persona. Y no como una cita romántica.

—Aún así, general. No creo que sea una buena idea... —objetó. Si los vieran bebiendo juntos, cualquiera podría saltar a conclusiones que ciertamente no eran convenientes para la imagen del general de brigada. O la suya propia, yendo al caso. Y si ese tipo de especulaciones alcanzaban los oídos de los altos cargos de la milicia, ambos podrían ser sancionados.

—Es sólo una copa, Hawkeye. En un lugar de confianza —aseguró—. De lo contrario, me veré obligado a ahogar mi vergüenza de ser rechazado en más de una y estoy seguro de que eso tampoco es bueno para mi imagen. ¿No cree lo mismo, teniente?

Riza le dedicó una mirada severa —Eso es bajo, general.

Él sonrió de lado —Me conoce, teniente. Sabe que estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea necesario para alcanzar mis objetivos.

Suspiró —Eso tengo entendido, general, si.

—¿Entonces tengo su "si", teniente?

Frunció el entrecejo —Para solo una copa, general. Y luego me marcharé a mi casa.

La curvatura de satisfacción de sus labios se acentuó un poco más y le ofreció su brazo, caballerosamente —Entiendo. Yo mismo la veré entrar a su apartamento.

Pero Riza solo alzó el mentón y comenzó a caminar, dejándolo con el brazo aún ofertado en dirección de ella —Y olvide lo del brazo, general. No sucederá.

Sonrió, alcanzándole el paso —Tenía que intentarlo, ¿no cree, teniente?

—Imagino que si, general —torció con sarcasmo. El hombre era irremediable, realmente. A veces, solo a veces, se preguntaba por qué había decido seguir a alguien como Roy Mustang, tal y como le preguntaba Rebecca siempre, pero no le tomaba más de una milésima de segundos saber la respuesta—. Por cierto, ¿siempre extorsiona a las mujeres para que le acepten un trago?

Encontraba entretenida la elección de palabras de su teniente primera —Extorsionar es una palabra fuerte, teniente. Y no. La mayoría suele aceptar al primer ofrecimiento.

Asintió —Entonces debo sentirme halagada, general, ya que solo usa sus trucos más bajos conmigo.

—Prefiero llamarlos últimos recursos no necesariamente éticos de persuasión, teniente —concedió, sonriendo presuntuosamente.

Exhaló con calma —Puede adornar sus palabras todo lo que desee, general. Sigue siendo lo mismo.

—Entonces si, teniente. Siéntase halagada —replicó.

Asintió —Me aseguraré de atesorar este momento, general —asegurando con ácido sarcasmo mordaz.

La miró de reojo —¿Sabe, teniente? Cuando lo dice de esa forma suena a que me estuviera llamando despreciable. Y ya sería la segunda vez en el día.

—En realidad, serían varias más, general, si cuenta las que no le dije en voz alta —respondió, cerrando los ojos con calma.

—Eso me hiere profundamente —dramatizó. Fingiendo sentirse herido por las palabras de ella.

—Puedo verlo, señor.

A pocos metros, se comenzaba a ver la entrada del bar de su madre adoptiva. Como siempre, la puerta permanecía cerrada, para garantizar la intimidad del local y la privacidad de las personas que se encontraban adentro. Sobre la fachada, en el exterior, había junto a la puerta, entre ésta y la pequeña y alargada ventana, una farola de hierro negro fundido, iluminando con luz cálida dorada la misma. Por encima de la puerta, un cartel iluminado con una luz anaranjada cuyo frente leía "Bar", en letras negras.

—A-Ah... —comenzó, dubitativo— Debo advertirte de las empleadas del bar de Madame... —Riza enarcó una ceja— puede que se muestren excesivamente indiscretas por tu presencia...

—¿Indiscretas, general? —repitió, con caución.

Exhaló —Tienen esta extraña... suposición... de que estamos románticamente involucrados, por así decirlo.

Riza tensó la mandíbula —Me pregunto de dónde habrán sacado eso, general.

Él se mostró ofendido —Ciertamente puede estar tranquila de que no fui yo, teniente. Jamás diría algo que no es cierto.

—No, general —torció, sarcásticamente—. Usted no miente.

Roy se detuvo en seco, previo a entrar al bar, y la tomó por el codo, deteniéndola y haciéndola voltearse a él. Expresión sumamente seria —Creía que a estas alturas sabrías que no a ti.

El semblante de Hawkeye se suavizó. Si, sabía que era así. Suspiró y cerró los ojos con calma. Aún permaneciendo de espaldas a la puerta del bar, de la que se encontraban tan solo a medio metro —Tiene, razón, general. Lo lamento.

Él se relajó visiblemente. Y soltó un bufido de resignación —Madame Christmas ha estado insistiéndome que cuándo vendría a visitarla, con Elizabeth-chan... Puede que hayan sacado la idea de allí.

Sonrió con calma —Puede que si, general —notando que aún permanecían parados el uno sumamente próximo al otro. Tanto que el mentón del general de brigada prácticamente rozaba con su coronilla. Mientras que su mano se había deslizado del codo de ella a su brazo, un poco más arriba. Donde permanecía inmóvil.

El moreno miró la puerta con frustración, por encima de la cabeza de ella —Me disculpo en antelación por mi familia —pero ella sólo negó con la cabeza.

No entendía por qué el general de brigada estaba haciendo tanto alboroto al respecto. No era la primera vez que conocía a la mujer que lo había criado. De hecho, habían pasado años ya desde la primera vez que la había conocido. Y lo mismo sucedía con las empleadas del bar. Además, no era como si nunca, en todas sus visitas al bar de Madame, ésta o sus jóvenes no hubieran insinuado lo que su superior estaba advirtiéndole. Incluso los tenientes segundos Havoc y Breda, lo hacían en ocasiones. Y ella nunca había manifestado verse demasiado afectada (si bien advertía severamente que tal no era el caso) por dichas insinuaciones tampoco. Al menos no cuando éstas eran realizadas en ámbitos privados donde dichos comentarios inapropiados no pudieran alcanzar oídos de los altos cargos. O de cualquier que quisiera perjudicar al general.

—General, permítame recordarle que ya me encuentro familiarizada con su familia —aseguró, intentando disipar cualquier preocupación que parecía tener su superior.

Bajó la mirada a ella, percatándose ahora él, de que aún se encontraban dolorosamente cerca. De hecho, si tan solo inclinaba la cabeza... Negó para sí —Tiene razón, teniente. Simplemente recuerde que yo se lo advertí.

—Lo haré, general —iba a retroceder un paso, para establecer distancias, cuando la puerta del bar se abrió tras ella; y una joven muchacha, de esbelta figura y corto cabello castaño ondeado, ojos de color similar, apareció. Vestida, Riza notó, en un llamativo vestido de cóctel rojo, sin tirantes, que resaltaba sus senos, y largo hasta las rodillas, con largos guantes blancos y un pequeño collar de perlas alrededor de su esbelto y largo cuello. Se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Van a continuar haciendo una escena en la entrada o pasarán? —demandó saber.

Riza, con calma, se volteó. Si mal no recordaba. El nombre de la joven delante suyo era Darlene. Sorprendentemente, cuando las empleadas del bar de la mujer que había criado al general de brigada no estaban actuando condescendientes para complacer a los hombres del local con su compañía, podían ser considerablemente firmes y de carácter más fuerte del que realmente aparentaban cuando estaban aleteando sus pestañas y sirviendo más vino o champagne o whisky en las copas de los hombres.

Roy torció el gesto —Gusto en verte también, Darlene.

La muchacha se arrojó a sus brazos, impactando con el pecho del general. Brazos firmemente cerrados alrededor de su cuello. Mientras que los de él descansaban calmamente en la cintura de ella —¡Roy-san! —Riza notó, hacían eso seguido también.

Aclarándose la garganta, y librándose un poco del agarre de Darlene, señaló a Riza —Estoy acompañado esta noche —recordándole a la muchacha su presencia. Riza inclinó cortésmente la cabeza.

No obstante, la muchacha se arrojó contra ella también. Rodeándola con sus delgados brazos alrededor del cuello. Riza se tensó, insegura de cómo reaccionar o si debía mover los brazos para corresponder el gesto. Y dedicó una mirada inquisitiva a su superior. El cual solo sonrió arrogantemente y movió los labios sugiriendo un petulante "te lo advertí". Darlene se apartó —La novia de Roy-san es siempre bienvenida —sonrió.

Riza espiró —Me temo que no soy su...

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo o siquiera atinar a corregir a la joven muchacha, ésta se marchó al interior del local, dejando la puerta abierta tras de sí para que ellos entraran, y anunciando, en voz excesivamente alta para el gusto de Riza, que "Roy-san" estaba aquí, acompañado de alguien "especial". La forma en que dijo especial tampoco la complació en absoluto. Volviéndose a su superior, le dedicó una mirada de reprobación, que éste descartó con una mirada arrogante de su parte. Comenzando a caminar hacia el interior del bar —Eso es exactamente a lo que me refería, teniente.

Hawkeye negó para sí, y soltó un bufido intentando armarse de paciencia, siguiendo a su superior al interior del local. La cosa evidentemente había escalado desde la última vez que había estado allí, de meras miradas de indiscreción y curiosidad, a abrazos incómodos y precipitados para los que ciertamente no había estado ni estaba preparada. Especialmente de mujeres que eran prácticamente desconocidas para ella pero que inversamente la consideraban algo así como una adquisición para lo que su superior llamaba "familia", por disfuncional que esto fuera. Y especialmente también cuando dicha consideración estaba basada en falsos pretextos que el general de brigada no había intentado siquiera aclarar. Ella _no _era en ninguna forma su relación romántica, amante, novia o como fuera que quisieran catalogarla. De hecho, su relación con su superior era _estrictamente_ profesional. Y ella se había asegurado de dejarlo _perfectamente_ en claro allí donde iba.

Cuando ambos ingresaron, todas las cabezas del bar se voltearon. De momento, el local se encontraba vacío, exceptuando a la dueña del bar, que se encontraba tras la barra, y a las jóvenes empleadas que permanecían sentadas en los distintos taburetes de la misma y algunas en los pequeño sillones y privados más apartados de la entrada. Al verlos, todas saludaron al general de brigada efusivamente, para luego clavar sus ojos en ella. Si Riza hubiera sido otra persona, seguramente se habría sentido incómoda al respecto. Al menos, agradeció, los saludos fueron en esta ocasión más recatados. Sin abrazos.

Continuó caminando junto a su superior, el cual alzó la mano a modo de saludo —Buenas.

Madame Christmas, que hasta el momento había permanecido de espaldas a la entrada, se volteó. Expresión sin alterarse. Como siempre, llevaba sus labios pintados de un rojo vivo, en combinación con su vestido. Y, entre éstos, un largo cigarro fino encendido. Apoyando el codo en la barra, miró a ambos —Tiempo sin verte, pequeño Roy —se volvió a la mujer que lo acompañaba—. Elizabeth.

Riza inclinó la cabeza cordialmente, sentándose en el taburete junto a su superior —Madame.

—¿Cómo has estado? —se volvió a él. Voz tosca. Expresión igualmente seria.

—A-Ah... Bastante bien —replicó, notando dos de las empleadas del bar sentarse a ambos lados de ellos. Ambas observando fijamente a su teniente primera. Suspiró. Imaginaba que Hawkeye no estaría demasiado complacida por las atenciones. Generalmente prefería, y estaba acostumbrada, a pasar desapercibida.

—¿Cuánto hace que tú y Roy-san están juntos? —inquirió una de éstas. Codos sobre la barra, mentón sobre los dorsos de ambas manos y meciendo distraídamente sus largas piernas, que colgaban del taburete. Su nombre era Vanessa, si Riza mal no recordaba.

Negó con la cabeza —El general y yo no...

Pero su superior se le adelantó, dándole un pequeño toquecito con el pie en el tobillo de ella y sonriendo a la muchacha carismáticamente —Esa clase de preguntas personales no se hacen, Vanessa. La teniente primera está cansada y hemos venido a relajarnos por el día.

—A-Ah... Lo lamentamos, Roy-san —se disculpó la otra.

Hawkeye se volvió a su superior, dedicándole una mirada de desaprobación. Ciertamente preferiría que aclarara el asunto de una vez por todas. Ella y el general no tenían ninguna relación de naturaleza sentimental. El por qué su superior se empeñaba en no desmentirlo, escapaba a su entendimiento —General...

—¿Qué desea beber, teniente? —inquirió, sonriendo arrogantemente, y cortándola deliberadamente. Hawkeye lo mataría una vez salieran de allí, de eso estaba seguro. Podía ver desde allí su expresión de tajante desaprobación.

—Una copa de vino tinto, general —_oh, si_. Por su tono de voz, lo mataría. Eso era seguro.


	6. Del tipo sentimental

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist me pertenece.**

6/36**  
**

¡Hola a todos/as! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Yo aquí, como todos los días, subiendo el prometido capítulo diario, que ojalá sea de su agrado. Y, como siempre, quisiera decirles **gracias, a todos**, por sus tan amables reviews y bonitos comentarios y correcciones. **Gracias**, de verdad. Especialmente a: **HoneyHawkeye**, **Bibiene Von Heiwa**, **Lucia991**, **inowe**, **Darkrukia4**, **Rukia Kurosaki-chan**, **fandita-eromena**, **Andyhaikufma **(si, creo que llegado un momento es normal que se cuestionen sobre la vida que llevan y la que deseaban. Me hace muy feliz que te gusten las conversaciones =D), **Guest**, **Hoshiisima **(me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la escena en el bar de Madame Christmas, yo también creo que es un personaje importante, obviamente =) Y gracias a ti, por leer mi historia), **Alexandra-Ayanami**, **Rinsita-chan** y **laura-eli89**. En fin, espero este capítulo les guste también. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Crisis de la mediana edad**

* * *

VI

"Del tipo sentimental"

* * *

La mujer, volviendo segundos después, dejó ambas copas sobre la barra. Y, para acompañarla, su superior había decidido beber una copa del mismo vino —Aquí tienen.

Riza asintió secamente —Muchas gracias —tomando la copa y presionando el borde de ésta contra sus tirantes labios. Roy la observó de reojo, y dio un sorbo a la suya.

—¿Sabe, teniente? No debería beber tan bruscamente. Es contraproducente —le sugirió, con caución.

Ella simplemente le dedicó una mirada cargada de dureza —¿Habla por experiencia, general? —sarcasmo en sus palabras.

Madame intercambió miradas entre los dos, y curvó la comisura izquierda de sus labios en una hosca sonrisa. El lunar próximo a ésta, bajo el labio inferior, se desplazó ligeramente junto con el resto. Nunca pensó ver el día en que una mujer tuviera tal control sobre el que había sido el hijo de su hermano mayor, y que ella había debido criar tras la muerte de éste y su esposa, y no viceversa. Habitualmente era el pequeño Roy quien tenía a las mujeres desviviéndose por sus atenciones, comiendo de su mano. Esta mujer, en cambio, lo tenía a él haciendo lo mismo por ella, sólo que el muchacho posiblemente no era particularmente diestro para manejar a una mujer que no caía inmediatamente rendida a sus pies. Si bien era evidente que ese afecto y devoción era mutuo.

Se volvió a la que era su teniente primera —¿Cómo se ha estado comportando el pequeño Roy? —su voz igualmente gruesa, como siempre. Roy torció el gesto.

Riza dio un calmo sorbo a su vino, ojos cerrados —Me temo que como es habitual de su persona. Debo recordarle seguido al general de brigada que realice su trabajo y que recuerde entregar todo a tiempo.

Madame se volvió a él ahora —Pequeño Roy, pensé que te había criado para ser un buen hombre. Y no para dejar todo en manos de una mujer.

Exhaló —Me temo que la teniente primera Hawkeye exagera, Madame.

Riza se volvió a él, ceja enarcada —¿Eso hago, general? Si mal no recuerda, la semana pasada tuve que realizar parte de su papeleo, para que pudiera entregarlo a tiempo.

—Y agradezco profundamente su ayuda, teniente —aseguró, intentando convenir un poco con ella. Pero aparentemente su teniente primera continuaba disgustada por el pequeño hecho de que todas las empleadas del bar creían que estaban saliendo juntos.

Dio otro sorbo a su copa de vino —Es bueno saberlo, general.

La imitó, bebiendo algo del suyo. Evidentemente las cosas no habían salido como las había planeado. Había pensado invitarla a beber una copa de vino y pasar un rato ameno con ella, no estando de servicio, y lejos del cuartel y las formalidades necesarias de éste. Había pensado quizá tantear el terreno un poco. Y decidir si su próxima jugada debía ser ofensiva o no. Quizá acompañarla a su apartamento luego, deleitándose en su presencia. E intentar ablandar un poco la estoica coraza que su Hawkeye mantenía visible todo el tiempo. Si las cosas funcionaban, quizá robarle un beso. Ahora, mirándola a su lado, con esa expresión severa y de clara desaprobación, sabía que _no_ estaba funcionando. Nada de todo ello, de hecho. Su teniente primera estaba molesta con él por su renuencia a aclarar que no había tal cosa como una relación, del estilo que las mujeres del bar pensaban, entre ellos. Pero no podía hacerlo. Desde que creían que estaba viendo a su teniente primera, todas ellas habían dejado de revolotear a su alrededor, insinuándole que deseaban tener una cita con él. Algo que hacían desde que él tenía memoria.

Y Roy estaba agradecido por ello. Evidentemente, Madame Christmas le había prohibido terminantemente salir con alguna de las mujeres del bar, más aún dormir con ellas (por razones obvias). La inminente y perfectamente predecible ruptura posterior sería mala para el negocio. Él resultaría malo para el negocio, si todas las empleadas terminaban renunciando por culpa de su persona. Y Roy Mustang había descubierto que podía ser perfectamente capaz de mantener una relación de tipo no sexual-no romántica con una mujer si ponía todas sus energías en ello. De hecho, resultaba algo gratificante. Y preferiría no sabotear eso (y el negocio de la mujer que lo había criado) porque era incapaz de controlarse.

Otra de las empleadas, de largo cabello castaño claro y ojos de similar color, se acercó con curiosidad a ellos. Sonriendo con sus perfectamente pintados labios rosados —¿Y, cuándo se casarán tú y Roy-san?

Riza enarcó ambas cejas, preguntándose por qué esa pregunta seguía apareciendo en su vida. Rebecca misma la había cuestionado al respecto en una ocasión, dado que estaba obsesionada con que ella y el general de brigada llevaban mucho tiempo en una relación clandestina. Evidentemente le había advertido a la teniente Catalina, tajantemente también, que su teoría no solo era inapropiada sino que era igualmente inexacta. Pero está seguía insistiendo al menos con que algo había entre ellos. Suspiró —Me temo que el general de brigada no me ha informado —volviéndose a su superior. Ceja enarcada—, ¿general?

Roy, que estaba bebiendo vino en ese preciso momento, comenzó a toser, ahogándose, y se cubrió la boca con el puño. Su expresión pálida. Riza, cerrando los ojos con calma y manteniendo su postura erguida y sentada de frente, le dio dos cortas palmadas en la espalda —Por favor beba antes de inhalar, general. ¿Se encuentra bien?

El aire empezaba a volver a sus pulmones —Eso creo, teniente...

Hawkeye asintió, volviéndose a la joven muchacha, expresión calma y colecta —Me temo que el general aún no se encuentra listo para comprometerse —la joven pareció decepcionada. Riza simplemente dio un último sorbo a su copa, vaciándola, y se puso de pie. Colgándose el abrigo en el antebrazo—. Gracias por la copa, general. Lo veré mañana —se volvió a la hosca mujer dueña del bar—. Buenas noches, Madame.

Ésta asintió. Y Roy dejó rápidamente su copa sobre la barra, junto con el dinero, y se apresuró a salir tras de su teniente primera —Adiós, Madame.

La mujer asintió y sonrió una vez más de lado —Adiós, pequeño Roy. Y compórtate como un hombre.

Levantó la mano —Lo haré —y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Deteniendo a Hawkeye justo por el codo, tal y como había hecho previamente, a la salida del bar una vez más.

Riza miró el agarre de él en su codo y luego alzó la vista a su superior —Me temo, general, que ya no hay necesidad de seguir fingiendo. Así que puede soltarme.

Suspiró —Lamento haberte involucrado en todo eso —y su disculpa fue sincera y sentida—. Las empleadas del bar asumieron que estábamos involucrados y me dejaron en paz. No debí haberte arrastrado también.

Sin embargo, y aunque comprendía. Le irritaba considerablemente que el patrón se repitiera. Allí a donde fueran, ella era la "novia" del general de brigada. La niñera, la esposa, la teniente primera que lo tenía vigilado. El rostro que todos inmediatamente asociaban a él. El teniente segundo Havoc mismo lo había afirmado, en varias ocasiones, que ella era como una esposa para el general, así fuera para fines prácticos. Y así era allí a dónde fueran. Sin importar cuánto esmero pusiera ella en afirmar que su relación era estrictamente profesional, como debería ser. Las personas a su alrededor tendían a pensarlo. Y, por supuesto, el general nunca se tomaba la molestia de desmentirlo. En vez de ello, simplemente lucía entretenido y complacido por los comentarios. Sin embargo, luego salía, tras abandonar el cuartel, y día por medio salía con una mujer tras otra, una distinta a la anterior. Mientras ella era la que diligentemente trabajaba por cuidar de él, cuidar su imagen, su espalda y continuar trabajando arduo para mantenerlo avanzando dentro de la milicia.

Riza retrajo su codo de la mano del general de brigada, enderezándose y alzando sus ojos caoba a los ónices de él. Expresión severa —Me temo, general, que preferiría no ser la versión oficial de todas las mujeres con las que duerme.

Él frunció el entrecejo, dando otro paso a ella, prácticamente chocándola en el proceso. Sus manos en los codos de ella una vez más, manteniéndola contra él —¿Eso crees que significas para mi?

Suspiró, cerrando los ojos y bajando la cabeza, que hasta el momento había mantenido en alto para mirarlo a los ojos —Me temo que ya no sé que significo, general.

_Realmente, no puedo perderte. _Apoyó su frente en el hombro derecho de Riza, deslizando sus manos hacia arriba y sujetándola afirmadamente por los brazos, a la altura de la mitad de estos. Cuerpo presionado firmemente contra el súbitamente tenso y tieso de ella —Idiota, ¿cómo te atreves a cuestionar eso? —_Idiota, ¿cómo te atreves a creer en las palabras de tu enemigo y abandonar a los demás? No pierdas la cordura. ¡No desperdicies tu vida nunca! Si eres mi ayudante entonces deberías ser más sensata que eso Continúa cubriendo mi espalda... con esmero. _Voz ronca, baja.

Ella asintió, lentamente. Ojos aún pesadamente cerrados. Y exhaló larga y tendidamente. Luego, cuando recobró parcialmente la compostura y la calma que el súbito gesto de su superior le había arrebatado, volvió a hablar —General, recuerde por favor que estamos aún en nuestros uniformes.

El agarre del moreno en los brazos de ella se suavizó, y poco a poco se enderezó. Sus ojos escaneando el perímetro en busca de alguien que estuviera observándolos. Después de todo, se encontraban en una zona generalmente llena de personas, especialmente debido a los bares que había, y no podían arriesgarse a que alguien lo viera en una posición comprometedora —Al parecer nuestra pequeña escena no llamó la atención, teniente —le susurró, encima del oído.

—Es bueno saberlo, general —, retrucó, igualmente en voz baja, dado que ella se encontraba de espaldas al resto de la calle y no podía ver—. Pero me temo que si no me suelta no lo hará por mucho tiempo más.

Roy se percató de esto y la soltó, sonriendo —Lo siento. ¿Qué tal si la acompaño a su casa, teniente?

Riza frunció el entrecejo —No creo que sea una buena idea, general.

—Lamento disentir, teniente. No quisiera que nada le ocurra a mi leal y hábil subordinada —objetó.

—Si mal no recuerda, me encuentro armada. No se me ocurre qué podría potencialmente ocurrirme.

Roy se cruzó de brazos —Podría cruzarse con otro demente como Barry The Chopper

Ella enarcó una ceja —Con todo respeto, general. No se ven armaduras sin cuerpo todos los días en Central. Menos aún parece factible que pudieran atacarme a mi, de hacerlo —replicando mordazmente.

—Me refería a pervertidos, teniente. Abundan en Central. Y preferiría no tener a ningún otro manoseando a mi teniente primera. De tener que, les carbonizaré los dedos yo mismo.

Suspiró, resignada —Eso no será necesario, general —negó para sí—. Está bien, puede escoltarme. Pero absténgase de incendiar la ciudad, por favor.

Sonrió, satisfecho —Eso puedo prometerlo, teniente —comenzando a caminar a su lado. La observó de reojo—. ¿Tienes frío?

Negó con la cabeza —No, general. Me encuentro perfectamente. Aunque aprecio la preocupación.

Él asintió, refugiando sus propias manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo. Los inviernos en Central siempre eran considerablemente más duros que en el Este. Si bien las noches en ésta última región generalmente eran frías, debido a la proximidad con el desierto, los días, incluso en dicha estación, eran cálidos. Calientes, de hecho. Con altas temperaturas que alcanzaban los 39º. Y debido a que habían permanecido tanto tiempo en el Este, todos ellos se habían acostumbrado a ello. En Central, en cambio, los inviernos eran fríos, como era esperable que lo fueran. Y él, personalmente, no estaba tan seguro de que lo prefiriera. Su teniente, a diferencia de él, no tenía demasiados problemas. De hecho, lucía considerablemente calma, caminando a su lado, sin siquiera tiritar una vez. No obstante, su piel lucía más pálida, al igual que sus labios y su bien proporcionada nariz se encontraba ligeramente enrojecida debido a las bajas temperaturas.

Frunció el entrecejo —Estás pálida.

Ella volvió la vista a él —Lamento informarle que simplemente se trata de mi color de piel, general.

Pero él negó la cabeza —Déjeme reformular, teniente. Estás más pálida de lo usual.

Suspiró, el aire espirado volviéndose visible en una pequeña nube de vapor condensado —Estoy segura de que sobreviviré. Si mal no recuerda, sobreviví el último entrenamiento conjunto con el Norte.

Una sonrisa arrogante apareció en sus labios —Ah... Fue un interesante entrenamiento, ¿no cree, teniente?

Una pequeña curvatura calma apareció también en los de ella —Lo fue, general.

—El idiota del teniente Havoc volvió a sufrir congelación —recordó.

Asintió —Y Rebecca tuvo que hacerse cargo de él —cerrando los ojos con calma—. Insultó al teniente segundo todo el día, por hacerle perder un día entero de entrenamiento.

—Breda parecía entretenido con la situación —concedió, y luego espiró—. La teniente Catalina tuvo suerte. Las trincheras del norte son las peores. Hubiera intentando lo que fuera por saltearme aunque fuera un día en ellas.

Riza negó calmamente con la cabeza —Lo intentó, general, si mal lo recuerda, fingiendo un resfriado.

Sonrió tenso —A-Ah... Cierto... Lo había olvidado.

—Pero el médico aseguró que se encontraba en perfecto estado —continuó, con expresión calma y una tenue sonrisa en los labios.

—Después me resfrié verdaderamente —confirió. Asintiendo.

—Así es, general. Por permanecer demasiado tiempo en el exterior. Y tuvo que permanecer junto al teniente Havoc en la enfermería el resto de los días.

Él alzó la vista al cielo, ahora oscuro —Son buenos recuerdos, ¿no es así, teniente?

Ella lo observó de reojo y su expresión se suavizó —Lo son, general. Buenos recuerdos, en efecto.

Roy apretó aún más los puños en el interior de sus bolsillos, intentando mantener el calor de sus dedos —¿Cree que fue una satisfactoria vida, teniente?

Hawkeye lo observó perpleja y luego negó con la cabeza —Aún no hemos muerto, general. Si mal no recuerda.

Suspiró —Pero si tuviera que hacerlo hoy —la sola idea hipotética le contrajo el estómago—, teniente. ¿Podría afirmar que lo fue?

Volvió la vista al frente, calma —Creo que vivir según las decisiones de uno es una buena forma de vivir, general. Y mi decisión fue seguirte. Sin importar las consecuencias.

—¿Y no hay nada que quisiera antes de morir, teniente? —inquirió.

Una vez más, lo observó de reojo —¿A qué se refiere, general? —hablando con caución.

—A hacer algo en particular, teniente. Algo que quisiera hacer.

Exhaló con calma y asintió —Así es, general. Pero me temo que hay cosas que no pueden ser realizadas ni obtenidas, sin importar cuánto se las deseen.

—¿Cómo qué cosa? —presionó, con algo más de curiosidad.

Pero ella sólo negó con la cabeza —Si me permite preguntar, señor, ¿a qué vienen estas preguntas?

Él se encogió de hombros —Simple curiosidad, teniente.

Ella lo miró con ligera desconfianza, pero no objetó a ello. Y por otro largo tramo, ambos permanecieron en silencio aún caminando el uno al lado del otro. Ocasionalmente rozando sus hombros a duras penas. Las calles; debido a tratarse de un día de semana, posiblemente a las bajas temperaturas, y al hecho de que habían abandonado ya la parte más animada de la ciudad; se encontraban completamente vacías. Exceptuando a alguna que otra pareja pasando por la acera de enfrente, yendo en la dirección opuesta. Observó a Hawkeye, caminando a su lado. Si no fuera por los uniformes, y el hecho de que permanecían el uno al lado del otro, y no sujetados de ninguna forma, bien podrían parecerlo. Una pareja común y corriente regresando de una cita, de beber algo en grata compañía, con él escoltándola hasta su casa. Desgraciadamente, había demasiados elementos fuera de lugar arruinándole la imagen mental. Y de todas maneras sabía que Hawkeye jamás lo consentiría. Primero estaba su ambición, diría. Y él tendría que admitir, amargamente, que era cierto.

Simplemente no podían sacrificar todo el arduo trabajo que habían estado realizando todos aquellos años. No cuando habían cometido tantos errores y pecados en el pasado y no cuando aún tenían un futuro que garantizar a las futuras generaciones. Por esa razón, y demasiadas más que no quería contar, no podía simplemente besarla allí, en la vía pública, bajo la farola de hierro, en aquella noche de frío invierno, como desearía. Y no podía llevarla a una cita apropiada tampoco, en un restaurante, y quizá luego al teatro o a algún otro lugar de entretenimiento, como solía hacer con el resto de las mujeres con que solía salir. Simplemente porque era Hawkeye. Y él era su superior directo. Y había estrictas regulaciones que lo mantenían de presionar sus labios contra los fríos de ella allí mismo. No que la mereciera tampoco, porque sospechaba que no lo hacía. De hecho, y en ocasiones, se preguntaba qué había hecho bien en su vida para terminar con alguien como ella a su lado, velando por su espalda, su ambición, a cambio de absolutamente _nada_ y arriesgándolo absolutamente _todo_ en el proceso. Solo por él. Por su persona. Por su ambición. Cuando no había nada que él pudiera proveerle a cambio.

—General. General de brigada.

Parpadeó, percatándose de que llevaba quizá demasiado tiempo ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos —¿Si?

Ella espiró pacientemente —Dije que ya llegamos, general. Este es mi apartamento —señaló. Aunque, por supuesto, él ya lo conocía. Además, la había traído él mismo hasta la puerta, unas dos semanas atrás, cuando habían permanecido hasta tarde realizando el papeleo concerniente a Ishbal.

Alzó la mirada, observando la fachada del edificio, y bajó la mirada a su teniente primera. La cual continuaba aguardando inmóvil y erguida delante suyo. Suspiró, asintiendo —Eso parece, teniente. Buenas noches —alzó la mano, para rozarle quizá el flequillo con los nudillos, pero rápidamente se percató de su acción y la volvió a hundir en su bolsillo—. Si. Buenas noches —y dio media vuelta, comenzando a alejarse.

No obstante, la voz firme de su teniente primera lo detuvo en seco —General —exhaló. Aquella seguramente era una terrible idea.

Se volteó. Y Riza negó con la cabeza —¿Quiere pasar a beber algo? Me temo que no tengo café, pero puedo ofrecerle algo de té.

Por un instante, permaneció perplejo. Observando a su teniente primera allí, de pie delante suyo, erguida y firme, como siempre. Y entonces, su expresión se relajó, y una sonrisa calma apareció en sus facciones. Sabía que ella estaba siendo indulgente con él, dado que en otra ocasión jamás consideraría siquiera consentir algo de aquella naturaleza. Sin embargo, lo había hecho. Y no sería él quien desaprovechara la oferta —Té suena perfecto, teniente.

Asintiendo, Riza dio media vuelta y comenzó a subir los tres escalones de entrada, seguida de él, un paso más atrás. Una vez dentro, continuó recorriendo el largo corredor, dado que el apartamento de ella se encontraba en la planta baja. Observando a ambos lados, notó el estado general del edificio. No era el mejor. En realidad, no había nada que no anduviera, y eran solo cuestiones de pintura, la cual faltaba en muy pequeñas porciones aquí y allá. Aún así, daba al aspecto general del corredor un aspecto algo más desolador. Finalmente, arribaron a la puerta correspondiente al apartamento de la teniente. Desde el interior, se oía a Black Hayate rasquetear al otro lado de la puerta con sus pequeñas patas.

Sonrió de lado —Parece que la ha extrañado, teniente.

Asintió, de espaldas a él, rebuscando por la llave de su apartamento —Así es, general. Asumo que me esperaba más temprano.

—A-Ah... Y yo te retuve, ¿cierto? —musitó, rascando su nuca.

Ella hizo otro seco asentimiento. Una pequeña sonrisa calma en los labios —Algo así, general. Me temo que debe tener hambre.

Introduciendo la llave en la cerradura, la giró cuidadosamente. En el instante en que, tras ellos, pasaba un hombre de pequeña estatura, regordete, y con una boina en la cabeza, tarareando una melodía desentonada, botella en mano. Riza negó con la cabeza. Y Roy observó con curiosidad, que el hombre parecía tener particulares dificultades para caminar en línea recta. Pero no parecía haberse percatado de las presencias de ellos. Roy sonrió de lado —¿Un vecino, teniente?

Abrió la puerta —Eso me temo —apartándose para que su superior ingresara. Hayate, emocionado, saltaba en dos patas al general de brigada, moviendo la cola. El cual, complacido, sonrió y acarició su cabeza. Riza se cruzó de brazos—. Hayate, abajo. No —le ordenó. Haciendo que el pequeño can se sentara y permaneciera quieto con las orejas bajas—. Mis disculpas, general.

—No, está bien, teniente. No hay inconvenientes. Como dije, me gustan los perros.

Cerró la puerta con calma —Querer esclavizarlos difícilmente cuenta como gustar, general —lo amonestó. Dando media vuelta y caminando hasta la cocina. Seguida de su pequeña mascota, que trotaba alegremente a su lado.

Roy observó las cajas distribuías por todos los rincones del apartamento con el entrecejo fruncido. Algunas permanecían apiladas y cerradas. Mientras que otras lo hacían abiertas. Y, de hecho, había pilas y pilas de papeles amarrados con sogas arriba de algunas. Y este estado general de las cosas se aplicaba a todo el apartamento. Al menos, la parte del apartamento que él tenía visible. De hecho, éste estaba tal y como lo recordaba. Por supuesto, Hawkeye había vuelto a rentar el mismo apartamento que había rentado la primera vez que habían sido trasladados a Central. Pero no parecía haber hecho ningún arreglo al lugar. No, de hecho, estaba _idéntico _a como lo había estado entonces. Con el corto pasillo de entrada, cuya primer puerta daba al cuarto de la teniente primera y al baño. La pequeña cocina con una mesa y dos sillas. Una planta en un rincón, un pequeño calentador eléctrico tipo radiador en la otra. Una única ventana en medio de ambas puntas, cubierta con una pequeña cocina. Y dos encimeras, un lavabo y una pequeña estufa con cuatro oxidadas hornallas. Arriba de una de las encimeras, una alacena. Que, apostaba, debía estar casi vacía. El resto, exceptuando el pequeño sofá en un rincón, estaba atestado de cajas.

En realidad, era inconcebible que una persona tan prolija, inclinada al orden y estricta consigo misma y los demás fuera a tener un apartamento tan desprolijo y descuidado. Por otro lado, no era del todo sorprendente si consideraba que su teniente primera pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el cuartel general. E incluso cuando no lo hacía, se encontraba trabajando en algo, de una forma u otra. Además, ella misma había afirmado que trabajaría bajo él y lo empujaría hacia arriba aún a costa de sacrificar su propia felicidad y beneficios personales. En ese caso, el apartamento solo era una metáfora de cómo Hawkeye desatendía su propia vida personal en pos de la ambición de él. Dado que cada espacio destinado a su confort propio se encontraba abandonado y dejado de lado. Mientras que su lugar de trabajo, en la oficina, permanecía impecable y organizado con sumo cuidado.

Un minuto después, Hawkeye regresó con dos tazas en mano. Al ver que él aún se encontraba observando las cajas, suspiró. Su expresión suavizándose —Me disculpo por el desorden, general. Aún no he podido finalizar de desempacar desde que hemos vuelto a Central —con cuidado, dejó las tazas en la mesa, en ambas sillas enfrentadas y apartó un poco el teléfono que tenía siempre sobre ésta.

Él aún permanecía consternado —Hace un año que regresamos, teniente.

Asintió —Así es. Pero me temo que no he podido hacerme un tiempo para hacerlo.

—¿Quiere un día libre para hacerlo?

Negó calmamente con la cabeza —No, general. Está bien. Yo misma me arreglaré.

Se sentó en la mesa, aún observándola —Puedo ayudarte.

Pero ella sólo volvió hacer un gesto negativo. Expresión suave ante la sugerencia de él —Aprecio el ofrecimiento. Pero me temo que es mi apartamento, general. Y es mi deber encargarme de ello.

Examinó las paredes —También necesita una mano de pintura —señaló. La misma se estaba descascarando en los rincones a la altura del techo.

—Eso me temo —coincidió, cerrando los ojos con calma y dando un sorbo a su té. Roy la imitó, no apartando sus ojos de ella.

Riza abrió los ojos, clavándolos en su superior —¿Sucede algo?

Negó con la cabeza, dando un sorbo al té que su teniente primera le había preparado. Personalmente era más una persona de café, mientras que Hawkeye era del tipo que prefería el té. Por lo que era obvio que en su casa tuviera únicamente el tipo de infusión que ella bebía. Y él no rechazaría una invitación de su teniente primera, que ya de por sí era una circunstancia ciertamente inusual, por trivialidades de ese tipo. Así que bebió.

—Lamento no tener café, general —se disculpó, notando cómo su superior observaba el líquido verde cristalino en el interior de la taza—. Me temo que no he tenido tiempo de hacer las compras.

—No, está bien, teniente. El té está bien —le aseguró. Dando otro sorbo. A su lado, Hayate hociqueaba curiosamente el interior de la palma del general de brigada. Cuya mano libre, que no sostenía la taza, permanecía colgando. Al percatarse de esto, bajó la cabeza y sonrió, acariciando al can. Éste, con calma, se sentó. Y tiró las orejas hacia atrás, consintiéndole palmearle la cabeza— Cómo has estado, ¿cuidando de mi valiosa teniente primera? —Hayate ladró, animado.

Riza observó a su superior interactuar con su perro, dando un sorbo a su té. Depositando la taza una vez más en la mesa, exhaló —No es necesario que consienta a Black Hayate, general.

El moreno hizo un gesto despreocupado —No es molestia, teniente. De todas maneras —se detuvo y enderezó, dando otro sorbo a su té—. Lo que me recuerda, necesitaré que me asista con unos papeles de Ishbal que llegarán la semana entrante. El Doctor Marcoh dijo que los enviaría a través del mayor Miles, el cual tenía que viajar a Central de todas formas.

Asintió —Por supuesto, general. Sabe que lo haré —bebió otro poco de té.

Roy suspiró, enroscando su dedo índice alrededor de la asidera —Solo espero que no venga con Scar. Aún me pone los pelos de punta...

La expresión de ella se suavizó —Recuerde que Scar fue de mucha ayuda, general, durante el día prometido, y durante la reconstrucción de Ishbal también. Además, constituye un valioso aliado —_Scar, ahora yo te doy las gracias por haber abierto los ojos del coronel. Ustedes los Ishbalitas, recibir un elogio de una persona como yo, deben sentirse bastante ofendidos por eso... Si no fuera por ustedes, probablemente él... no hubiera regresado a la normalidad. Gracias. _

—Lo sé... —concedió, sorbiendo el contenido de su taza. Pero a veces no sabía si se inclinaba hacia él o hacia la mayor Armstrong. De todas maneras, sospechaba que a ninguno de ambos dado que, a pesar de todo, ninguno de los dos se había ganado particularmente su agrado, si bien poseían su respecto. Perdón era algo que ninguno de los dos esperaba. Ni se atreverían a pedirlo tampoco. Sería ofensivo, ciertamente, para cualquier Ishbalita si lo hicieran.

Aún así, habían llegado a un tácito convenio de mutuo respecto. Gracias a los Ishbalitas, ellos habían logrado sobrevivir el día prometido. Y, a cambio, él y su equipo entero (particularmente él y Hawkeye), se habían abocado plenamente, por cuatro años, a solo reconstruir Ishbal. Deteniendo, por lo que debiera detenerlo, su ascenso a la cima. Tenía tiempo aún, de todas maneras, para seguir haciéndolo. E Ishbal era una materia pendiente que ambos tenían desde que habían sido partícipes activos de la aniquilación. _Me temo que no podré continuar mi ascenso a la cima hasta que haga esto. ¿Está conmigo, teniente?_ Sonrió, había sabido la respuesta, de todas formas, antes de que ella se la proveyera incluso. _¿Acaso tienes que preguntar a éstas alturas?_

Y ahora, tras cuatro años, la ciudad había sido reconstruida en un casi 80% ya. Las áreas de confinamiento habían sido desmontadas completamente. Y todos los Ishbalitas confinados a éstas así como todos aquellos que habían sido obligados por las circunstancias a vivir ocultos en los barrios bajos de distintas ciudades habían regresado a su ciudad de origen. Proclamada ahora tierra santa y, por ende, intocable por la milicia. Aún así, a cambio, Ishbal había debido reconocerse como parte de Amestris, con todo lo que eso significaba. Atenerse a las reglas del país, y reconocer a la milicia como la autoridad del mismo. Evidentemente, eso había sido el mayor inconveniente del pacto, y varios grupos radicales se habían opuesto terminantemente a ello.

Habían afirmado que, hacerlo, era pisotear la memorias de sus camaradas asesinados en la guerra civil; y, en cierta forma, Roy coincidía con ello. Desgraciadamente, renunciar a la tierra de Ishbal no era ni nunca había sido una opción para la milicia, y tampoco había nada que él pudiera hacer si Ishbal no se reconocía como parte de Amestris. Especialmente si no reconocían al ejército. Eventualmente, y tras aproximadamente un año de conflictos, disturbios (que él se había asegurado de aplacar sin recurrir a la violencia, en la medida de lo posible, a modo de gesto en son de paz), excesiva cantidad de viajes del Este a Ishbal, ida y vuelta, y horas y horas de diálogo con el nuevo líder, habían llegado a un acuerdo y el pacto había sido firmado.

Las construcciones habían comenzado inmediatamente después. Pero, como era esperable, las cosas no habían ido viento en popa desde el inicio. Y, aún con el pacto firmado, todavía había habido grupos clandestinos que manifestándose en contra de la milicia solían sabotear las construcciones durante las noches. Aún a pesar de las medidas, y los controles de daños, la reconstrucción había debido ser aplazada por al menos ocho meses más. Y ahora, tras cuatro años, podía finalmente decir que las cosas iban bien encaminadas. Y que había dejado la supervisión de la reconstrucción de Ishbal en buenas manos. Mientras él se encargaba de todo lo demás desde lejos. Lo que significaba que finalmente podía retomar su camino a la cima. Y eso había hecho, logrando ser trasladado a Central y ascendido a general de brigada. Sin embargo, ahora se encontraba estancado en el rango y desde hacía tres años ya. Un ascenso no podía hacer daño a nadie.

—¿Sucede algo, general? —inquirió, viéndolo pensativo.

Pero él solo negó con la cabeza, sonrisa de complacencia en los labios —En absoluto, teniente. Simplemente estaba pensando en cuánto ha avanzado el asunto con Ishbal.

Ella asintió, sonriendo también con calma. Habían trabajado duro para lograrlo. Y había sido arduo y dificultoso pero finalmente podían decir que las cosas estaban encaminadas —Así es, general. Lo ha hecho.

—Nosotros hemos avanzado mucho, ¿no cree, teniente? Aunque admito que no me molestaría ser ascendido de rango —por supuesto, se refería en lo concerniente a su ambición. Desgraciadamente, en los demás aspectos continuaban igual a como lo habían estado siempre. Eso era, contando incluso el tiempo en que él había permanecido en casa de ella como el aprendiz de alquimia de su padre.

—Estoy segura de que pronto sucederá, general. Aunque le recomendaría que no vaya anunciando sus deseos en voz alta, menos aún en el cuartel general. Nunca se sabe quién podría estar escuchando.

Sonrió —No se preocupe, teniente. Seré cuidadoso.

Asintió —No espero menos, general —y lo vio ponerse de pie.

Sin embargo, algo atrajo su atención. Arriba de una caja abierta, repleta de papeles y demás cosas de similar estilo, se encontraban una serie de fotografías. De hecho, encontró el descubrimiento ligeramente curioso, dado que nunca había visto, en todos los lugares que había habitado Hawkeye desde su infancia (y los había conocido casi todos, exceptuando los años que ella había estado en la academia y hasta su reencuentro en Ishbal), fotografías. Ni siquiera cuando había vivido con ella y su maestro. Algo que, por cierto, le había llamado particularmente la atención. La mayoría de las personas, las que había conocido al menos, poseían fotos de sus seres amados (Hughes había tenido tantas como para llenar todos los cajones de los escritorios del cuartel de Central), pero no los Hawkeye. Ni siquiera una de la fallecida madre de ésta, la cual había perdido la vida durante la temprana edad de su hija. Y su teniente primera no había mostrado inclinación a cambiar esa costumbre en sus años posteriores.

Él, por su parte, admitía que no era particularmente sentimental tampoco. Sin embargo, sí tenía una fotografía de él y Hughes recién egresados de la academia (la cual se la había proveído éste, por supuesto), una que le habían enviado las empleadas del bar de todas ellas con Madame Christmas detrás de la barra, así como una de él y todo su equipo (que Havoc había insistido sacar con la cámara que el sargento mayor Fuery había reparado), las cuales guardaba en su casa. Y otra copia de las tres en el cajón del escritorio de su oficina que nunca abría. Hawkeye, sin embargo, no guardaban nada, absolutamente _nada_, de talante personal en el cuartel general. Y no había visto objetos de ese tipo en sus apartamentos tampoco. Inclinándose sobre la caja, las tomó. La primera, notó, se encontraban algo ajada, con los bordes ligeramente mordidos y algo amarillenta también. Sin embargo, se podía vislumbrar perfectamente. Se trataba de una pequeña foto de bolsillo. En la que se veían tres personas: El maestro Hawkeye, serio, como lo recordaba, aunque considerablemente menos demacrado a como lo conservaba su memoria. Y, aún cuando no sonreía, porque no lo hacía, lucía... feliz. Relajado, cuanto menos. Con una mano posada calmamente en una mujer junto a él. Una mujer idéntica a su teniente primera, notó, misma sonrisa calma y mesurada y todo. De hecho, tenía el mismo rubio y los mismos ojos color vino. Incluso el mismo largo de cabello que portaba su subordinada actualmente. Y lo llevaba suelto. Cargando a una bebé. Que, sin lugar a dudas, era su teniente primera. Solo que entonces tendría unos seis meses y actualmente tenía 32 años. Atrás, había garabateada una única palabra y una fecha, en la misma caligrafía que Riza tenía tatuada en su espalda. La caligrafía de Hawkeye-sensei. _Abril. 1889._

—Tu madre era idéntica a ti —señaló, entrecejo fruncido. Nunca había visto una sola foto de la mujer. Por supuesto, eso no significaba que porque él no la hubiera visto no existiera, o que su teniente no conservara una. Sin embargo, habían debido pasar demasiados años para que pudiera hacerlo. Suponía que eso le molesta un poco. Aún cuando no debiera, dado que no era asunto suyo. Siempre se había jactado de conocer y poder leer perfectamente a su teniente primera.

Ella, de pies tras él, asintió secamente. Expresión neutral —Así es, general. Me temo que quizá por esa razón mi padre se mantenía alejado de mi.

No dijo nada. No sabría qué replicar tampoco, así lo deseara. Ella había hablado con suma calma y estoicismo, como siempre. Y se preguntó cómo podría hacerlo, dado que la relación con su padre siempre había sido tensa y distanciada y un tema delicado para ella. No la culpaba, por otro lado, que se manifestara tan displicente respecto a la cuestión. Él estaba familiarizado con lo que había sido la relación con su padre, ciertamente, razón por la cual se había consentido el decir aquello en voz alta y en su presencia. Además, no sería realmente sorprendente que sus heridas hubieran cerrado ya, a sus 32 años, si es que una vez las había tenido, dado que Riza Hawkeye nunca había manifestado demasiado más al respecto de lo que él ya conocía. Incluso entonces, había sabido guardar perfectamente las apariencias y permanecer calma y colecta. Por esa razón, no se sentía del todo sorprendido, no realmente. Así que simplemente sonrió de lado, observando al foto por última vez —Tu madre era una mujer realmente atractiva.

Exhaló. Por supuesto, el elogio era dirigido a ella, si lo decía exactamente después de haber afirmado su parecido con su madre —General, absténgase de cumplimentarme. Incluso indirectamente.

—¿Tan obvio fue, teniente? —pasó a la siguiente fotografía. Aún sonriendo arrogantemente.

—Eso me temo, señor —aseguró, expresión seria.

La siguiente fotografía lo tomó desprevenido. Era una fotografía algo más grande que la anterior y algo más actual que la previa también. Sin embargo, no lo era tanto. De hecho, y si debía apostar, era de hacía veinte años atrás exactamente. De cuando él acababa de arribar a la casa de los Hawkeye, con sus dieciséis ya cumplidos, y su maestro aún no se había recluido casi por completo en su estudio. Por aquel entonces, una de las chicas del bar de Madame le había enviado una cámara, diciéndole que sus cartas eran terriblemente aburridas (para todas) y que, al menos, fotografiara el lugar y a las personas para hacerlas menos tediosas.

Inicialmente, había dejado el obsequio olvidado en algún rincón de la polvorienta habitación que le había sido asignada, junto con el resto de cosas que las empleadas del bar de Madame le habían enviado y que jamás usaría. Sin embargo, cuando había vuelto a toparse con el objeto, había decidido –aunque algo renuente- a acceder a los deseos de Abigail y enviarle dicha fotografía. Y había sugerido a su sensei, en uno de los escasos momentos en que éste no había permanecido trabajando en su investigación, que accediera a ello. Desganadamente, y más preocupado por retornar a su despacho que permanecer allí de pie, inmóvil (que era exactamente lo que había hecho, salvo que se había molestado en colocar una mano en el hombro de su joven aprendiz), había accedido. Y su hija, renuente, había accedido también a su petición. A pesar de que, por aquel entonces, tendía a mantenerse apartada de su camino y limitarse simplemente a responder cuando únicamente cuestionada. Al menos, cuando no estaba encargándose de mantener la casa habitable para ellos.

El resultado, la fotografía que tenía en su mano. Con su sensei de pie tras él, mano ancha posada en su hombro (en cierta forma a la fotografía previa), y expresión vacante. Ahora ya más consumido por la enfermedad que le había arrebatado la vida. Y ciertamente sin manifestar interés alguno de esta allí. En medio, se encontraba él, muchos años más joven y con el cabello azabache aún más alborotado a como lo tenía ahora, y fingiendo ser un adulto. Era tan solo un niño por aquel entonces, un joven en vías de desarrollo con aspiraciones demasiado grandes para su propia capacidad o cuerpo. Pero uno relativamente proporcionado. Y, junto a él, se encontraba la misma mujer que se encontraba ahora de pie atrás suyo. Solo que había tenido entonces trece, y el cabello corto y el cuerpo propio de una persona de esa edad. Riza Hawkeye, igual que su padre, no sonreía. Sino que lucía seria, calma y colecta. Incluso entonces. Lo hacía.

Sonrió —No recordaba ésta —por supuesto, le había enviado una copia a Abigail para satisfacer su insistente curiosidad, que todas las jóvenes de Madame Christmas habían manifestado por carta, y había vuelto a dejar la cámara fotográfica olvidada por allí. El aparato nunca le había suscitado la menor curiosidad. Y, por aquel entonces, su único objetivo e interés había sido aprender alquimia. No sabía, por otra parte, que ella poseyera una copia—. ¿De dónde la sacó, teniente?

—La dejó olvidada, general, cuando se marchó para unirse a la milicia —replicó, específica y fácticamente. La había hallado, de hecho, en el suelo del cuarto vacío que él había dejado atrás, cuando había ingresado a organizarlo tras su partida.

—En ese caso, teniente, quisiera recuperarla.

Pero ella sólo negó con la cabeza —Me temo que eso ya no es posible, general. Como verá, lleva perteneciéndome demasiado tiempo.

—Es mía —objetó, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Corrección, general. _Era_ suya. Ahora me temo que me pertenece, así que vuelva a ponerla en su lugar, por favor —replicó, secamente. Dejante perfectamente en claro que aquello_ no _era negociable.

Bufó y obedeció. Las siguientes dos fotografías, sin realmente sorprenderlo, eran una de la teniente primera recién egresada de la academia con la teniente segunda Catalina. La cual evidentemente, y por lo que podía vislumbrarse en la foto, había sorprendido a su subordinada para la fotografía, la cual permanecía junto a ella, aunque de perfil, sosteniente un rifle en sus manos. Mientras que la ahora teniente segunda sonreía de frente a la cámara. Y, la última, era la misma que él conservaba en su escritorio. La fotografía de todo el equipo suyo, que Havoc había sugerido sacar con la cámara que el sargento había reparado ese mismo día. Por alguna razón, Hughes y el mayor Armstrong habían terminado en la imagen también. Aunque del segundo solo se veía la mitad inferior del rostro, dado que la superior había sido cortada.

De izquierda a derecha, se encontraban, Breda, con la chaqueta militar desabotonada (a pesar de las amonestaciones de la teniente de que debía permanecer uniformado correctamente siempre que se encontrara en el cuartel general), Falman, detrás de Breda y Fuery, con la mano en la frente y serio como siempre, el joven sargento Fuery, con ambos brazos firmemente presionados a los lados de su cuerpo. Havoc, que permanecía acuclillado entre Breda y Fuery, él, en medio de la imagen, con las manos en el interior de los bolsillos. Hawkeye, junto a él, de pie, postura impecable. Hughes, acuclillado delante de su teniente primera. Y por último el mayor tras todos ellos, afortunadamente todo uniformado (incluido el torso cubierto) y cruzado de brazos.

Sonrió —Fue un día interesante.

Asintió, mirando con cierta suavidad la fotografía y al hombre que ya no se encontraba más entre ellos. Su superior lo había disimulado perfectamente, pero había habido un momento en que ver la imagen de su amigo le había afectado —Así es, general. Lo fue.

Dejó las fotografías sobre la caja una vez más y se sacudió los pantalones —No pensé que fuera del tipo sentimental, teniente —dijo, sonriendo arrogantemente. Evidentemente, refiriéndose a las fotografías.

Ella le dedicó una mirada calma —No lo soy, general, por eso se encuentran en una caja.

Asintió —Si, supongo que si —y sacó el reloj de su bolsillo. Se había hecho tarde ya. Y si no se marchaba ahora, sospechaba que no tardaría demasiado a su teniente primera comenzar a echarlo de su apartamento. Suspiró—. Creo que es hora de que me marche.

Ella lo escoltó a la puerta, sosteniéndola abierta para él —Así es, general. Y gracias por la copa.

Él se encogió de hombros —No lo mencione, teniente. Después de todo, es mi deber como superior ayudar a mis subordinados.

Enarcó una ceja —Estoy segura de que sus obligaciones nada tienen que ver con el que me invite una copa, general.

—En eso discrepamos, teniente —sonrió, haciendo un gesto con su mano forrada de blanco—. Buenas noches. La veré mañana.

Asintió —Si, buenas noches, general —y, tras verlo partir, cerró la puerta. Hayate, a su lado, comenzó a lloriquear. Hawkeye bajó la mirada al can y espiró, expresión suave.

Acuclillándose, comenzó a acariciarlo —Me temo que no podemos acostumbrarnos a tener al general aquí —negó con la cabeza.

No, no podía. Lo sabía. Sin embargo, eso no hacía el pensamiento más reconfortante. Porque no lo hacía, de hecho. En absoluto.


	7. Una festividad frívola e innecesaria

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenecen.  
**

7/36**  
**

¡Hola a todos/as! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Y bueno, tratando de ser breve, he aquí el capítulo de hoy que ojalá les guste. Como siempre, **¡gracias!** A todos los lectores y especialmente a: **HoneyHawkeye**, **Bibiene Von Heiwa**, **Lucia991**, **inowe**, **Darkrukia4**, **Rukia Kurosaki-chan**, **fandita-eromena**, **Andyhaikufma**, **Guest**, **Hoshiisima**, **Alexandra-Ayanami**, **Rinsita-chan**, **laura-eli89** y **HaruD'Elric** (¡muchas gracias! Y me alegra que te guste el tono más ligero de esta historia, espero te guste el resto =D), por sus bonitos reviews. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Crisis de la mediana edad**

* * *

VII

"Una festividad frívola e innecesaria"

* * *

Espiró, observando los ánimos de la oficina. El general de brigada permanecía en su escritorio, sumamente complacido, leyendo una serie de cartas, notas, invitaciones y obsequios que habían arribado a su nombre. De hecho, su escritorio estaba atestado de éstos. Y de momento se encontraba con una amplia expresión de suficiencia en el rostro, leyendo una tarjeta perfumada que sostenía en una mano mientras que con la otra rebuscaba entre una pequeña caja de bombones de chocolate el que más fuera de su agrado y lo llevaba a la boca. Havoc, desde su escritorio, le dedicaba una evidente mirada de fastidio. Mejilla presionada contra la superficie del mismo y manos colgando a ambos lados de su cuerpo inertemente. Y era evidente también, solo con mirarlo, que no se encontraba en un humor particularmente positivo. Lo que se traducía en que no estaba realizando su papeleo. El general tampoco lo estaba haciendo. Y Riza empezaba a exasperarse. Después de todo, la mayoría de papeles debían ser entregados al finalizar aquel día. Y los que no, debían ser entregados a primera hora del día siguiente.

—General, deje de comer en la oficina, por favor, y regrese a trabajar. Teniente Havoc, comience con su papeleo —no obstante, la amonestación no arribó a buen puerto, como lo haría en cualquier día usual. Y su superior continuó masticando tranquilamente el trozo de chocolate, aún leyendo la tarjeta que le había llegado. Mientras que el teniente Havoc continuaba haciendo una considerablemente creíble imitación de un pollo deshuesado desparramado sobre un escritorio. Espiró. Ciertamente la misma rutina de todos los años.

Cada año, durante el catorce de febrero, el general de brigada arribaba al cuartel general para encontrar, sumamente complacido de sus logros, una gran cantidad de tarjetas, cartas e invitaciones, cuando no regalos, de distintas mujeres de todo Central, y quizá todo Amestris también, solicitándole una cita o elogiándolo o simplemente deseándole un feliz día de San Valentín, junto con el teléfono de la respectiva mujer anexado. Solo por si éste se decidía a elegirla a ella, de entre todas las tarjetas que inundaban su escritorio, para ser su cita de ese día. El teniente Havoc, en cambio, solía recibir _una_, si estaba saliendo con una mujer al momento. Y dado que la semana previa no había logrado arribar a tiempo a su cita (como era esperable, después de todo el trabajo que le había dado su superior), su pareja, Meredith, si mal no recordaba (dado que era difícil llevar registro de todas las mujeres con que el teniente segundo y el general de brigada salían, no que fuera asunto suyo, de todas maneras), lo había dejado. Afirmando, según había comentado el teniente, que su trabajo siempre se entrometería en medio de su relación. Y que, por ende, no tenía futuro. Así, Havoc había vuelto a ser soltero, antes de siquiera dejar de serlo para empezar.

Razón por la cual, sus ánimos hacia el general no eran particularmente favorables o positivos desde entonces. De hecho, lo culpaba por éste fracaso romántico, y todos los anteriores, y también lo hacía la causa de que debiera pasar aquel día en soledad, sin cita alguna ni obsequio o tarjeta, y bebiendo a altas horas de la noche –dado que era viernes y esa era su usual costumbre- con el teniente segundo Breda y la teniente Catalina. Breda no parecía demasiado afectado por tener que pasar la noche en un bar con su antiguo compañero de academia, por otro lado. Pero el pelirrojo teniente segundo no había manifestado los menores deseos de pasar el día acompañado tampoco. Rebecca, por supuesto, era un tema aparte. Y Riza había tomado la determinación de eludirla durante aquel particular día en tanto le fuera posible. Aunque dudaba lograr esto último. Rebecca era su amiga, pero podía ser como la plaga cuando lo deseaba y desde que había sido transferida a Central no dejaba de insistirle sobre cosas a las que ella no accedería. Así que debía conformarse con salir a beber con los tenientes segundos Havoc y Breda. Fuery, por su parte, se encontraba igual que siempre.

Havoc torció el gesto —¿Le compraste una caja de bombones a tu novia? —extendiendo su mirada de fastidio lindando con la depresión al joven sargento mayor, que nada tenía que ver con las artimañas manipuladoras del general de brigada.

Éste empezó a sudar frío —A-Ah... Si... —suspiró. Si se sentía incómodo por la mirada de Havoc, o la pregunta de talante personal, no podría aseverarlo.

—Teniente Havoc, por favor deje de importunar al sargento Fuery y comience a trabajar —ordenó, severa. Pero éste simplemente permaneció con sus ánimos por los suelos y la mejilla en el escritorio. Ciertamente parecía afectado por esta particular ruptura.

Se volvió a su superior —General, deje de comer en la oficina, por favor.

Apartó el rostro de la carta que ahora estaba leyendo para observarla, ambas cejas enarcadas —Oh, lo siento, teniente. Tiene razón —y extendiendo la caja en su dirección, dijo—. ¿Quiere uno?

Riza soltó un bufido, armándose de paciencia —No, general. No tengo deseos de comer los restos de sus regalos de San Valentín. Ahora, regrese a trabajar por favor.

Breda se inclinó para agarrar uno —Yo si le acepto uno, general. Gracias —y se lo llevó a la boca. Agarrando entre sus regordetes dedos un par para después.

Con la misma sonrisa autosuficiente, se volvió a Havoc —¿Tú, Havoc?

Pero éste solo lo miró con fastidio y finalmente se enderezó, comenzando su trabajo. Aunque simplemente permanecía hundido en su asiento. Como desinflado, actuando por inercia. El general de brigada sonrió, volviendo a dejar la caja sobre la mesa y retomando su rutina matutina (para ese particular día del año) de seguir leyendo las cosas que le habían enviado mientras continuaba comiendo un bombón tras otro. Negando para sí, Riza se puso de pie y abandonó la oficina. Aún debía buscar unos papeles que el mayor Miles dejaría esos días en el cuartel para ellos. Y también había unos cuantos informes que se había abstenido de traer en la mañana temprano pero que también correspondían al general y el resto de los miembros de su equipo. Caminando hasta la oficina correspondiente, los retrajo y volvió a deshacer sus pasos de regreso a la misma. Cuando arribó a ésta, no se sorprendió de ver que todo continuaba tal y como lo había dejado.

Caminando con la pila de informes, documentos y demás papeles en las manos, atravesó la oficina hasta quedar delante del escritorio de su superior. El cual, al parecer, ni siquiera se percató de su presencia. O del hecho de que tenía aún demasiado trabajo que hacer como para continuar leyendo cartas y tarjetas de mujeres aleatorias que seguramente no llamaría, de todas maneras. Bufando, soltó la pila sobre la mano de éste en el instante en que iba a retraer otro bombón de la caja. Aplastando los dedos de su superior y las golosinas en el proceso —Todos estos son para hoy, general —voz estricta.

Con el entrecejo fruncido, y la mano aún atrapada entre la pila de papeles y los chocolates aplastados y derretidos contra su palma, se volvió a su subordinada —¿Qué se supone que está haciendo, teniente?

Ella permaneció firme, de pie, delante del escritorio —¿Qué parece, general? Mi trabajo. Algo que debería estar haciendo usted, dado que esos deben estar firmados al final del día —y retrucó con mordacidad.

Roy espiró, retirando la mano con cuidado y notando el chocolate aplastado y ensuciándole la mano. El resto de la caja estaba arruinada también. La arrojó a la basura —¿Era eso necesario?

Cerró los ojos con calma —Me temo que no vi otra opción, general. No estaba prestando atención a mis palabras —asintiendo.

Enarcó una ceja —¿Dónde está su espíritu festivo, teniente?

Riza frunció el entrecejo —Fuera del cuartel, general, y fuera de las horas de trabajo, donde corresponde.

Sonrió arrogante —¿Entonces tendrá una cita hoy, teniente? —aunque la respuesta podría hacer variar considerablemente su expresión. De hecho, podría incluso considerar incinerar a alguien, si la respuesta de su teniente primera era afirmativa.

Su expresión permaneció neutral. Su única cita sería con Black Hayate. Quizá lo sacara a pasear. Y luego volvería a su apartamento a tomarse una cálida taza de té antes de irse a dormir —No, general. Y me temo que mis actividades fuera del cuartel general no son asunto suyo tampoco —aseveró. Seria.

La sonrisa no desapareció —Entonces asumo que no es muy admiradora de la festividad.

Espiró —Asume bien, general. Me temo que la considero una festividad frívola e innecesaria.

Enarcó una ceja —¿No le gusta el chocolate, teniente?

—No dije eso, señor. Simplemente considero el día de hoy como cualquier otro. Ahora comience a trabajar, por favor, tiene demasiado que hacer —le recordó, dando media vuelta y retornando a su escritorio. No obstante, no se sorprendió de ver que su superior ponía otra pequeña caja sobre el escritorio y comenzaba a comer distraídamente algún chocolate que otro, de vez en cuando. Al menos, agradeció Hawkeye, el general de brigada había dejado de leer tarjetas y cartas y había comenzado con el papeleo. Negó para sí, con paciencia. Definitivamente sería un día largo.

De hecho, si debía ser sincera, no lo comprendía. Encontraba perfectamente entendible el que la fecha resultara de gran interés para los adolescentes. No obstante, el que afectara tanto o influenciara a hombres adultos, más aún, militares, parecía ridículo. Pero cada año era lo mismo. El escritorio del general de brigada amanecía atestado de presentes y obsequios y tarjetas, y el teniente segundo Havoc miraba con odio a su superior. Reconociendo, entre los nombres de las tarjetas, alguna mujer que aparentemente había salido con él o sido su novia. Sin embargo, si tenía una cita para el día en cuestión, parecía olvidarlo rápidamente. De lo contrario, se deprimía y trabajaba con una lentitud que no solo no era apropiada sino en absoluto beneficiosa para él y el resto del equipo del general. En resumen, era ella quien terminaba realizando los papeles del general de brigada y Havoc, para que el primero pudiera marcharse a su cita y el segundo, si es que tenía una también, pudiera irse igualmente. Y sino, marcharse a hundir su pena en la bebida o simplemente arrastrar su temporal depresión al lugar en que vivía. Para Riza, era solo una fecha que la hacía quedarse hasta tarde trabajando. Y una excusa para que el general y sus subordinados holgazanearan.

Por esa razón, cuando la hora del almuerzo arribó, no se sorprendió de ver tanto que Breda, como el sargento Fuery y el teniente segundo Havoc no perdieron tiempo alguno en marcharse hacia la cafetería del cuartel. Para su sorpresa, su superior no se movió de su lugar. Sino que continuó trabajando en un informe que debía escribir para el final del día, sobre la situación general de Lior —General, ¿no irá a almorzar? —lo cuestionó cautamente, con curiosidad. No era usual en su superior el perder el almuerzo por realizar el papeleo. De hecho, generalmente no sacrificaba _nada _en pos del mismo.

Pero éste solo negó con la cabeza e hizo un gesto con la mano, aún trabajando —No, teniente. Quisiera terminar estos lo antes posible. Así puedo marcharme temprano.

Asintió, cerrando los ojos con suavidad, comprendiendo. Se puso de pie —Entiendo, general. Entonces solicito permiso para retirarme a almorzar.

Hizo otro gesto de la mano, sin alzar la mirada —Concedido, teniente.

Hizo un segundo gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, y se dirigió a la puerta —Gracias, general.

Sin embargo, la voz ufana de su superior la detuvo con la mano en el pomo de la puerta y con su espalda a la oficina. Y, concretamente, al escritorio de su superior. Era evidente que el general de brigada había dejado de escribir, dado que ya no se oía el irregular arañar de la punta de la pluma sobre el papel —¿No me preguntará si tengo una cita, teniente?

Soltó el pomo y exhaló larga y tendidamente. Entonces, se volteó, expresión neutral —No, general. Lo que haga o deje de hacer en su tiempo libre no es asunto mío —aseguró.

—¿Es decir que no le importa en lo más mínimo, teniente?

Asintió —Así es, general. Como dije, no me concierne.

—¿Ni siquiera cuando mi vida podría estar en peligro?

Negó con la cabeza —Con todo respecto, general, dudo mucho que pueda estar en serio peligro durante una cita. A menos que planee tenerla en Drachma.

La sonrisa arrogante se ensanchó —No dije que tuviera una cita, teniente.

—¿Acaso no estábamos hablando de eso, general? —replicó, con paciencia.

—Pero nunca afirmé que tuviera una —sonrió. Observando la expresión estoica y la postura erguida y firme de su teniente primera.

—No se moleste, general. Como afirmé, no es asunto mío. Así que, si ya no me necesita...

—¿Y si le dijera que _no_ tengo una cita, teniente? —la cortó.

Exhaló, larga y tendidamente —Entonces le diría que creo eso difícilmente probable, general. Pero en caso de ser cierto, me temo que sigue sin concernirme.

—¿No cree que podría no tener una cita, teniente? —contrarrestó, fingiendo sentirse ofendido.

—Sería una ocasión inusual, general —concedió—. Como usted realizando su papeleo a tiempo.

—Me ofende, teniente. Puedo realizar mi papeleo perfectamente a tiempo cuando me lo propongo —frunció el entrecejo.

Pero ella sólo se volteó y negó con la cabeza, mano nuevamente en el pomo de la puerta —Entonces debería proponérselo más seguido, señor —lo amonestó, antes de abrir la puerta.

Roy sonrió —Es un hueso duro de roer, ¿no es así, teniente? —había estado tanteando el terreno. Pero su teniente primera se mantenía firme y estoica como siempre. Manteniendo perfectamente la profesionalidad.

Suspiró, todavía de espaldas a la oficina, de pie bajo el marco de la puerta —Me conoce bien. Ahora regrese a trabajar, por favor —antes de salir y cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Una vez fuera, se relajó visiblemente. Si el general tomara todo el tiempo que solía usar a lo largo de todo el día para martirizarla y lo abocara al papeleo, Riza no dudaba que fuera capaz de tenerlo listo a tiempo. Incluso antes de tiempo, seguramente. Pero su superior parecía tener siempre objeciones para realizar su trabajo como debería. Y siempre parecía encontrar alguna excusa conveniente para postergarlo. Eso era, cuando el mismo resto de sus subordinados no se la proveía.

Arribando a la cafetería, como siempre atestada de oficiales de todos los rangos, tomó una bandeja y se dirigió a solicitar la comida. Tras llenar la misma con una taza de té, un poco de pan y un plato pequeño de estofado, dio media vuelta y se dirigió al primer lugar vacío que detectó. Una silla en uno de los extremos de las mesas largas. Tomando asiento, se dispuso a comer. Sin embargo, la voz de alguien familiar la hizo detenerse —¡Yuju, Riza! —alzando la vista, vio a Rebecca saludándola efusivamente. Caminando hasta donde se encontraba ella, tomó asiento en la silla enfrentada a la suya. Riza suspiró. Rebecca en sí y por sí era tan ardua de lidiar como el general. Rebecca durante aquel día particular, era un tema completamente aparte.

—Rebecca —asintió, secamente.

—¿Por qué te demoraste tanto?, el teniente segundo Havoc me dijo que había abandonado la oficina hacía un rato.

Cortando un trocito de pan, se lo llevó a los labios. Tragó —El general de brigada me retuvo.

Las cejas de la morena se alzaron, y una sonrisa amplia apareció en sus labios —¿Oh? ¿Y para qué motivos si se puede saber, teniente Hawkeye? ¿Un rápido y breve momento de intimidad?

Riza enarcó una ceja peligrosamente —Apreciaría, teniente Catalina, que te abstuvieras de insinuar cosas inapropiadas.

La morena soltó un bufido —Cielos, eres tan aburrida —pinchando frustrada un trozo de su comida y llevándoselo a la boca. Entonces, empezó a gesticular con el tenedor en mano, tragando—. ¿Entonces nada de nada? ¿Ni un beso de San Valentín?

Negó calmamente con la cabeza, voz tajante y severa —Estoy segura de haber afirmado, en más de una ocasión, que el general y yo no tenemos ese tipo de relación, Rebecca.

—Entonces estás libre esta noche —no era una pregunta. Había una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

Exhaló —Si no debo quedarme realizando el papeleo del general y el teniente segundo Havoc —replicando resignada.

—¡Cielos! ¿Cuál es el problema con los hombres? Ninguno es capaz de hacer su trabajo... Deja que lo hagan ellos y vamos a tomar algo, como en los viejos tiempos, en la academia.

Riza enarcó una ceja. La perspectiva de realizar el papeleo del general de brigada y el teniente segundo parecía más segura a la de salir a beber algo con Rebecca, dado que ya sabía cómo resultaban las cosas cuando esto último sucedía —Si mal no recuerdas, teniente Catalina, me llevabas en contra de mi voluntad —le recordó, tajantemente.

—Pero te divertías —objetó.

Cerró los ojos con calma. Divertirse no era una palabra que Hawkeye usaría —Me temo que siento discrepar.

—¡Oh, vamos! Necesito conseguirme un hombre y no lo haré quedándome en casa o saliendo a beber con los tenientes Breda y Havoc. No me obligues a terminar hoy con ellos.

Riza enarcó ambas cejas —Estoy segura de que el teniente segundo Havoc dijo algo similar.

—No tiene cita, ¿no? —inquirió, con curiosidad. Inclinándose a duras penas sobre la mesa.

Negó calmamente con la cabeza —Me temo que la mujer que estaba viendo lo dejó por culpa del general, la semana previa.

Rebecca sonrió —Con más razón, no puedo perder.

—Apreciaría, Rebecca, que no me involucres en sus competencias infantiles —debía recordárselo seguido al general y al resto de la oficina. Y ahora debía hacerlo con Rebecca también. En ocasiones, especialmente como éstas, se preguntaba cómo había terminando relacionándose con una persona tan abismalmente diferente a ella, como lo era la morena. Y con igualmente abismales diferencias de aspiraciones.

Suspiró —Está bien, cenemos juntas.

Riza permaneció neutral. Ese era un prospecto más aceptable. Cenaría y regresaría temprano, dado que al día siguiente debía arribar temprano al cuartel general. Suspiró. Por alguna razón, sospechaba que las cosas no serían tan fáciles. Con Rebecca nunca lo eran —Estrictamente cenar, teniente Catalina —le advirtió, severa. Usando deliberadamente su rango.

La morena asintió —Estrictamente cenar, teniente Hawkeye —sonriendo. Y entregándole su mano por encima de la mesa para estrechársela. Riza la observó calmamente y se puso de pie, bandeja en mano.

—Debo regresar a la oficina y vigilar que el general de brigada esté realizando su trabajo —replicó. Aún sin tener un buen presentimiento al respecto. Rebecca podía ser tan manipuladora como el general cuando lo deseaba, aún cuando diera la impresión de ser una persona demasiado efusiva y simplista. Cierto era, que no lo era.

—Te veo a las 2000, arréglate bien —exclamó, agitando su mano a modo de saludo. Animada.

Hawkeye espiró larga y tendidamente. Caminando por los corredores en dirección de regreso a la oficina, con una serie de papeles bajo el brazo que acababa de pasar a retirar, y que debían ser entregados directamente a su superior. Negó para sí, Rebecca era abismalmente diferente a ella. Mientras ella era una persona calma, colecta y recatada que prefería la tranquilidad y paz de las situaciones, así como el orden y una rutina perfectamente equilibrada; Rebecca era extrovertida, sabihonda y gustaba de causar estragos allí por donde pasaba. Tenía un considerable humor ácido, similar al de ella, que era en lo que más se parecían. Y, sin embargo, su amiga tenía una no muy sana costumbre de abrir la boca y revelar indiscreciones por doquier. Así como una sana y amplia imaginación en lo referente a ciertas cosas, como lo que sucedía entre ella y el general. Y, cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza, era casi imposible removérselo de ésta. Así negara, una y otra y otra vez, con tono tajante y que no dejaba lugar a dudas u objeciones, que su relación con el alquimista de la flama no trascendía lo profesional. Rebecca simplemente parecía ignorar todo esto.

Sin mencionar que su amiga aspiraba a atrapar un "buen macho", en palabras de Rebecca, adinerado, para casarse y retirarse tempranamente de la milicia. Mientras que ella, por el contrario, no aspiraba a ningún tipo de unión civil con otro hombre (ya era suficiente tener que lidiar con el general de brigada día a día) y tenía perfectamente en claro que seguramente jamás dejaría la milicia, no por voluntad propia, y no mientras el general permaneciera en ésta también. Después de todo, había hecho la promesa de seguirlo y vigilarlo, y eso era algo que haría hasta que éste alcanzara su tan ansiado objetivo. Se lo había afirmado a la amiga de la infancia de Acero. Y aún lo sostenía. _A decir verdad, a mi tampoco me agrada la milicia. Después de todo, hay momentos en que debo asesinar personas. _Y siempre lo haría. _Entonces, ¿por qué decidiste enlistarte a la milicia? _Hasta el día en que ya no fuera capaz de hacerlo más. _Hay alguien a quien debo proteger. Pero nadie me obliga a hacerlo. Sólo lo hago por voluntad propia. Yo escogí asesinar a las personas... hasta el día en que esa persona a quien debo proteger logre su ansiado objetivo._

Negando para sí, por segunda vez, curvó sus dedos alrededor del pomo de la puerta y la abrió. Adentro, su superior se encontraba aún trabajando diligentemente, lo cual ya de por sí era inusual, mientras que Havoc y el resto aún no habían regresado del almuerzo. Caminando con calma hasta el escritorio del general, le entregó los papeles que había traído bajo el brazo —Estos son para usted, general.

Roy frunció el entrecejo —¿Qué son, teniente? —tomando los documentos que su subordinada le ofrecía. Más papeles arruinaban su humor.

—Los papeles que solicitó sobre los servicios ferroviarios del área de Central, general. Quizá quiera revisarlos antes de marcharse —sugirió, con calma.

El moreno asintió —Si, teniente. Gracias.

Ella inclinó la cabeza —Solo estoy realizando mi trabajo, general —antes de dar media vuelta y regresar a su escritorio. No obstante, en el instante en que tomó la pluma entre sus dedos, la voz de su superior le llamó la atención una vez más.

—Y permítame decirle que lo hace excelente, teniente—sonrisa arrogante en los labios.

Riza alzó la mirada al moreno, ceja enarcada —Halagarme no hará que realice su trabajo por usted, general —señaló, severa.

Él fingió sentirse herido por las palabras de ella —Me ofende, teniente. ¿Cree que únicamente la cumplimento cuando quiero que me ayude con el papeleo?

Cerró los ojos con calma y asintió —Así es, general. O cuando quiere que lo asista con algo o haga algo por usted.

Se aclaró la garganta, tosiendo sobre el puño que cubría su boca —Lo que quería decir, teniente, es que nunca le agradezco apropiadamente su trabajo —expresión solemne.

—¿Tiene algún punto, general? —inquirió, secamente. Necesitaba volver a su trabajo, y el general de brigada ciertamente necesitaba volver al suyo propio.

—Ah... Directo al grano, Hawkeye. ¿No es así?

—Así es, general. Aún tengo trabajo que hacer y, si mal no recuerda, usted también —señaló, estricta.

El moreno asintió —¿Qué tal si acepta cenar conmigo esta noche a modo de agradecimiento, teniente? Por su esfuerzo y trabajo.

Riza enarcó ambas cejas —¿Cenar con usted, general?

—Así es, teniente. Estoy seguro de que eso dije —confirmó, serio.

—¿Y acaso invita a todos sus subordinados a cenar a modo de agradecimiento? —inquirió, con cierto borde sarcástico.

—Me temo que no todos son tan capaces y eficientes como usted, teniente —objetó.

Asintió —Ya veo, general. Aún así me temo que es inapropiado. Además, tengo otro compromiso previo al que asistir —replicó, calma y de modo fáctico—. Ahora regrese a trabajar, por favor.

No obstante, antes de que ella pudiera siquiera atinar a comenzar a trabajar nuevamente, la voz de su superior, ahora no ufana sino claramente molesta, la detuvo de poder hacerlo —¿Tiene una cita, teniente? —volvió a preguntar. Sin embargo, su tono era esta vez más profundo, con un ligero borde demandante, y su expresión más sombría.

Cerró los ojos pacientemente —No veo cómo eso sea asunto suyo, general —lo amonestó—, pero no, no tengo una cita. Si eso satisfizo su injustificada curiosidad, por favor vuelva a trabajar.

—¿Y qué hará? —presionó.

Espirando, dejó la pluma sobre el escritorio una vez más —Cenar con Rebecca, general.

Enarcó ambas cejas —¿Con la teniente segunda Catalina, teniente? ¿Durante este particular día?

—Así es, general. Si mal no recuerda, es amiga mía —señaló, con calma—. Ahora vuelva a su trabajo, por favor.

Resignado, su superior volvió a trabajar. Desgraciadamente, no retomó el mismo ritmo que había estado llevando hasta entonces, sino que comenzó a procrastinar de vez en cuando, aquí y allá, solo para voltearse en su silla y mirar ceñudo el gran ventanal tras él. En ocasiones, incluso, volvía a tomar algunas tarjetas o cartas y comenzar a leerlas. Anotando algo de éstas aquí y allá en los márgenes de los documentos que debería entregar luego. Y que, evidentemente, debería rehacer, dado que no podía entregarlos a la milicia con garabatos y notas a los costados. Con todo, el día resulto considerablemente normal y tranquilo. Los tenientes segundos Havoc y Breda regresaron poco después, junto con el sargento Fuery, e igualmente retomaron su trabajo. Havoc quejándose de que pasaría su San Valentín junto a Breda, pero realizando su trabajo de todas maneras. Y Fuery trabajando normalmente como hacía siempre. Cuando llegó la hora de marcharse, éste último fue el primero en ponerse de pie, despidiéndose de todos gentilmente y desapareciendo por la puerta. El general de brigada comentó, dos minutos más tardes, que podía ver al sargento Fuery abandonar el cuartel general acompañado. Y aunque no podía ver bien, apostaba a que se trataba de la joven que una vez había sido subordinada de Hughes. Riza tuvo que regañarlo para que retomara sus obligaciones burocráticas.

Cuando finalmente concluyó con todo su trabajo, y hubo organizado su escritorio, Riza se puso de pie. Tomando sus cosas para marcharse. Para su sorpresa, su superior no intentó detenerla, ni siquiera hizo un comentario inapropiado, sino que estaba ojeando su pequeña libreta negra distraídamente, como si buscara algo. Finalmente, tomó el teléfono y comenzó a discar. Cuando Riza estaba cerrando ya la puerta, lo oyó decir un nombre de mujer. Suspiró. Estaba usando nuevamente la línea para llamadas personales. Aún así, no dio media vuelta para amonestarlo, o sermonearlo como había hecho tantas veces antes y quizá como debería, sino que simplemente cerró las puerta tras de sí suavemente y se marchó. Aún tenía que removerse el uniforme, ducharse y cambiarse en ropas limpias y aceptables. Así como también tenía que alimentar a Black Hayate antes de marcharse para encontrarse con Rebecca en el lugar en que la morena le había dicho.

Abriendo la puerta de su apartamento, su pequeño Shiba Inu se apresuró a ella, moviendo la cola. Agachándose, le acarició la cabeza, expresión suave —Lo lamento, hoy no podremos salir a pasear —se disculpó con el animal, poniéndose de pie nuevamente y dirigiéndose a la ducha. Una vez se hubo quitado el uniforme, se deslizó al interior del rango de alcance de la lluvia. Relajándose al instante. Sin embargo, no tenía demasiado tiempo para deleitarse en la sensación del agua cálida cayendo por su cuerpo. Cerrando el grifo, abandonó la ducha y tomó una toalla, comenzando a secarse el cabello y el cuerpo. Por un instante, se detuvo frente al espejo y observó su espalda, en silencio. Deteniéndose otro instante más en las escaras. Cerrando los ojos, negó para sí, y retomó lo que estaba haciendo. Vistiéndose como usualmente solía hacer, con una falda tubo negra hasta debajo de las rodillas y una camisa con una remera del mismo color que la falda debajo. Deslizando sus pies en un par de zapatos taco bajo, negros, se acomodó las ropas y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Decidiendo dejarse el cabello suelto, solo por ésta ocasión. Colocándose un largo tapado blanco, tomó su bolso y abandonó su apartamento.

Cuando arribó al lugar estipulado, a la exacta hora en que había quedado con Rebecca, se sorprendió de ver que ésta ya se encontraba allí. Especialmente porque siempre era Riza la primera en arribar y su amiga lo hacía unos escasos minutos después. Sin embargo, no fue únicamente eso lo que le sorprendió, sino que estaba considerablemente arreglada, para solo cenar con ella. De hecho, llevaba un vestido negro, largo hasta las rodillas, algo ceñido pero no necesariamente adherido a su figura (el mismo que le había visto usar en la foto que le había enviado mientras había permanecido en el Este ayudando al teniente segundo Havoc con su rehabilitación, junto con Breda), y un collar de perlas, con aros a juego. Encima llevaba un abrigo blanco con algo de piel marrón alrededor del cuello. Labios, como siempre, pintados. Al verla acercarse, alzó la mano alegremente —¡Yuju, Riza, aquí!

Riza suspiró y asintió, comenzando a caminar en dirección de su amiga. Definitivamente había algo —Buenas noches, Rebecca.

La morena la examinó de arriba abajo, perdiendo la sonrisa —Te ves... normal...

Hawkeye se cruzó de brazos y enarcó una ceja —Me temo que no suelo vestirme excesivamente para cenar con una amiga —señaló, tajante.

La morena comenzó a rebuscar en su bolso —¿Quieres algo de maquillaje?

Negó con la cabeza —No, gracias. Aunque apreciaría ser informada sobre los verdaderos motivos por los que me encuentro aquí, teniente Catalina.

—A-Ah... —sonrió nerviosa— ¿Cenar con una antigua amiga de la academia? —Hawkeye le dedicó una mirada severa de amonestación, y Rebecca bufó, asintiendo—. Una doble cita.

Riza enarcó ambas cejas y dio media vuelta —Buenas noches, Rebecca.

Pero su amiga se apresuró a tomarla por el brazo —¡Espera! ¿No me dejarás sola, verdad, Riza? —sonrió, esperanzada. Riza podía lucir severa y estricta. Pero era considerablemente blanda por dentro. Aunque por la mirada de reprobación que le estaba dedicando en aquel momento, dudaba seriamente que fuera a manifestar ese lado suyo en algún momento, si es que no se marchaba antes—. ¡Oh, vamos! No tienes nada mejor que hacer... Y necesitas relajarse...

Frunció el entrecejo —Soy perfectamente capaz de relajarme, teniente Catalina —retrucó, mordazmente.

Rebecca torció el gesto —Pasear a tu perro no es relajarse, teniente Hawkeye.

Hawkeye cerró los ojos con calma, Rebecca realmente era increíble —Me temo que en eso discrepamos.

—No lo dudo —concedió la morena—. ¡Oh, vamos! Es solo una cena. No me dejes, ¿qué se supone que haré con dos hombres yo sola?

Riza enarcó una ceja —Estoy segura de que se te ocurrirá algo, teniente Catalina —clara acidez en sus palabras. Haciendo otro intento de marcharse, pero Rebecca volvió a detenerla.

Los ojos de la morena se abrieron de par en paz y sonrió, maliciosamente —Teniente Hawkeye, ¿estás sugiriendo lo que interpreté que estás sugiriendo?

Soltó un bufido. La imaginación de su amiga era excesiva —Apreciaría que dejaras de poner palabras en mi boca, Rebecca, dado que no afirmé nada.

—¿Es por el general? —inquirió, curiosa.

Negó con la cabeza —No veo qué tiene que ver el general de brigada en todo esto —asegurando con firmeza y seriedad. No quería tener que volver a discutir sobre el tema con Rebecca.

—¿Entonces no le molesta que estés en una cita? —sonrió.

Inhaló profundamente. Rebecca era ridícula —Si mal no recuerdas, Rebecca, ni siquiera yo fui informada de que me encontraba en una, así que fallo en ver cómo el general pudiera saberlo —replicó, con cinismo.

—¿Eso quiere decir que te quedarás?

—No. Mañana tengo que estar en el cuartel general temprano —afirmó. Comenzando a intentar marcharse otra vez, pero su amiga la detuvo.

—El general sobrevivirá Riza. Vamos... es solo _una_ cena, una cita. Te prometo que estarás temprano en tu apartamento, con Black Hayate.

Exhaló, calmamente. Sabía que se arrepentiría. De hecho, ya se había arrepentido de acceder a cenar con ella en primer lugar. Sin embargo, imaginaba que Rebecca no le habría anunciado a las personas con las que se suponía cenarían que la había prácticamente traído bajo falsos pretextos hasta allí, y sería ciertamente descortés marcharse y plantar a la otra persona en cuestión, que seguramente estaría esperando y aguardando su compañía, y que no estaría siquiera enterada de toda aquella treta de su amiga. Se cruzó de brazos, dedicándole otra mirada cargada de dureza a su amiga —Solo un par de horas —concedió. Rebecca sonrió ampliamente. Pero Riza le dedicó una segunda mirada severa, de desaprobación—. Luego, me retiraré a dormir.

—Hecho. Cenamos y luego puedes hacer lo que quieras, incluso irte a tu casa a hacer el papeleo del general.

Riza no dijo nada, y ambas ingresaron al restaurante en cuestión. La noche transcurrió relativamente calma. La persona que Rebecca había designado como su pareja, afortunadamente, era un hombre calmo y agradable. Que se había mostrado al inicio de la velada considerablemente interesado en el hecho de que trabajaba para la milicia y le había preguntado su función allí. Cortésmente, le había respondido todas sus preguntas, sin comprometer nada confidencial, a su superior, o la milicia en cuestión. Y el hombre, llamado Thomas King, había quedado considerablemente satisfecho con su explicación, por breve y concisa que ésta hubiera sido. Alegando que no era seguido que tenía el gusto de dialogar tanto y de forma tan práctica con una mujer. Ella había asentido cordialmente con la cabeza, y agradecido sus palabras. Y el resto de la velada había transcurrido, igualmente para su fortuna, en conversaciones amenas que nada tenían que ver con el papeleo y sus obligaciones en la milicia. Lo cual resultaba, si debía admitir, un alivio.

Rebecca, por su parte, había encontrado inicialmente interesante a su pareja (como ocurría siempre) pero aproximadamente en la mitad de la velada se había aburrido completamente de éste y sus conversaciones que, generalmente, versaban sobre sí mismo y lo que hacía. Asintiendo, aquí y allá, y dedicándole ocasionalmente alguna que otra mirada de disculpa a ella, trascurrió el resto de la noche. Y aunque Riza había encontrado al hombre considerablemente agradable, cordial y caballeroso, no tenía los menores deseos, y tal cosa le había afirmado previamente a entrar a Rebecca, de involucrarse en una relación de ningún tipo. Especialmente porque el tiempo libre que poseía debido a su vida en la milicia era mayoritariamente escaso, y éste continuaba acaparándolo su superior, de todas maneras. Además, no tenía tiempo para involucrarse con nadie más, no con todo lo que aún les quedaba por hacer, hasta que el general de brigada pudiera finalmente alcanzar la cima. Y era inaceptable el distraerse de su promesa y objetivo personal de protegerlo y vigilar su espalda por algo de esa naturaleza.

—Ah... Resultó ser una terrible pérdida de tiempo. ¿Qué demonios les pasa a todos los hombres? —bufó—. Ahora tendré que ir con los tenientes Breda y Havoc. Y verán que fracasé también...

La expresión de Riza se suavizó —Estoy segura de que la compañía de los tenientes Havoc y Breda no es tan mala —después de todo, ella conocía a ambos hombres. Y aunque abismalmente diferentes a ellas, eran buenas personas, y leales y confiables subordinados. Así como útiles adiciones al equipo del general de brigada, que conformaban todos ellos.

Torció el gesto —Havoc me restregará en el rostro que aún no encontré un hombre.

Riza sonrió con calma —Me temo que el teniente segundo está en la misma situación —y se despidió de su amiga con un calmo gesto de la mano—. Buenas noches, Rebecca.

—Ah... si... —se despidió, desganada. Al menos podría beber algo antes de irse a dormir. Eso era, si Breda no la fastidiaba demasiado por haber ganado la apuesta de que ni ella, ni Havoc, conseguirían cita para aquel día—. Buenas noches.


	8. De preferencias personales

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist me pertenece.  
**

8/36**  
**

¡Hola a todos/as! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Yo, por mi parte, aqui subiendo el capítulo del día de hoy y muy, muy feliz por saber que la historia les está gustando. **Gracias**, de verdad. **Muchas gracias** de todo corazón, a todos los lectores, y especialmente a: **HoneyHawkeye**, **Bibiene Von Heiwa**, **Lucia991**, **inowe**, **Darkrukia4**, **Rukia Kurosaki-chan**, **fandita-eromena**, **Andyhaikufma**, **Guest**, **Hoshiisima**, **Alexandra-Ayanami**, **Rinsita-chan**, **laura-eli89** y **HaruD'Elric**, por su continuo apoyo. Espero que éste capítulo les guste también. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Crisis de la mediana edad**

* * *

VIII

"De preferencias personales"

* * *

Lo primero que notó, cuando arribó a la mañana siguiente al cuartel general, fue que la oficina estaba terriblemente silenciosa y que todos los subordinados del coronel parecían trabajar diligentemente, exceptuando cuando ella atravesó la puertas. Cuyos ojos, todos ellos, se clavaron por un instante en ella y rápidamente bajaron a su papeleo una vez más. Mientras que su superior, en su escritorio, permanecía con los codos sobre éste y el mentón sobre ambas manos entrelazadas. Y sus ojos, profundamente negros, permanecían clavados en un punto determinado de la habitación. Cuando ella ingresó, no obstante, se clavaron en ella. Por alguna razón, el general de brigada no parecía estar de particular buen humor, y no estaba molestándose en disimularlo. Siguiendo su línea de visión, se sorprendió de ver que su superior no solo estaba observando su escritorio, sino que observaba un objeto particular de éste. Algo que, evidentemente, no había estado allí la noche anterior. De hecho, Riza siempre había prescindido de cualquier tipo de decoración que sirviera para personalizar su espacio de trabajo, por lo que claramente se trataba de algo que ella _no_ había colocado allí. Un ramo de flores blancas.

Cerró los ojos con calma y exhaló —Buenos días.

Todos, salvo su superior, replicaron —Buenos días, teniente —y continuaron trabajando. No sin ojear, de vez en vez, la expresión del general.

Éste último, en cambio, cambió de posición en su escritorio y finalmente habló —Teniente, ¿quiere decirme qué son esas?

Ella permaneció inmutable, aún de pie en medio de la oficina, postura erguida. Impecable. Y brazos presionados a ambos lados de su cuerpo —Flores, general.

El moreno torció el gesto —Evidentemente, teniente. No estaba preguntando eso.

Riza negó suavemente con la cabeza —Me temo que no tengo más información que usted, general. Dado que acabo arribar y aún no he ido hacia allí.

Aún así, no parecía complacido —Tienen una tarjeta.

Ella se acercó hacia ésta y la tomó entre sus dedos, examinándola —Eso parece, general —abriéndola, notó el nombre del hombre con que Rebecca la había forzado a salir la noche anterior y, tras unas breves palabras que aseguraban que había disfrutado la cita y su compañía, su número para que, si deseaba, lo llamara para una segunda salida. Riza espiró larga y tendidamente. Había sabido que seguirle la corriente a Rebecca era y siempre sería una terrible idea. No obstante, no dijo nada, sino que bordeó su escritorio y tomó asiento. Comenzando su diariamente asignado trabajo, en completo silencio.

Havoc, Breda y Fuery dedicaron una mirada cauta al general, pero al ver que éste continuaba en un humor bastante particular, rápidamente retomaron su trabajo. Rebecca le había dicho que la noche previa ella y la teniente primera habían salido a cenar, y le había comentado cómo la había llevado engañada a una cita que había resultado todo menos favorable (para Rebecca, al menos, dado que Hawkeye había recibido flores). Sin embargo, Havoc no había creído que el mencionar que la teniente había salido en una cita, durante aquella noche particular, fuera un secreto. Evidentemente no lo era, pero de haber sabido que la expresión del general de brigada habría cambiado tan radicalmente a una que claramente auguraba que todo ardería a su alrededor, ciertamente habría tenido más cuidado de hablar en voz alta. Breda había negado con la cabeza, llamándolo "idiota", pero no era como si se hubiera molestado en advertirle que el general acababa de ingresar a la oficina, en el exacto instante en que él estaba comentando lo de la cita de la teniente. Qué decir que su superior no había lucido complacido. No obstante, no dijo nada más en todo el día. Salvo que Havoc temía, y con razón, que las flores de la teniente primera fueran a "combustionar espontáneamente" de forma súbita.

Aún así, y a pesar del silencio, el ambiente se sentía algo tirante. La teniente continuaba realizando su trabajo calma y diligentemente. En realidad, era del lado de la oficina en que se encontraba su superior en que se sentía un aire denso. No obstante, el general continuaba trabajando en su papeleo. Aunque, si uno observaba atentamente, podía verlo, de vez en cuando, mirar en dirección de su teniente primera con una expresión que claramente no era beneficiosa para las pobres plantas descansando sobre el escritorio de la misma. Con todo, Hawkeye no parecía darse cuenta. Y, si lo hacía, no lo anotició en todo el trayecto de la mañana. Así que ninguno de ellos dijo nada. Y agradecieron, secretamente, cuando la hora del almuerzo llegó. Sin perder tiempo, se largaron de allí. Breda quería comprar algo de comer en una pastelería cerca, y eso les tomaría tiempo. Fuery dijo que tenía que "archivar" un par de documentos que la teniente primera le había asignado. Pero ellos dos creían que iba a visitar a Sciezka. En resumen, los tres se largaron de la oficina lo más prontamente posible. A duras penas despidiéndose de sus superiores.

Espirando larga y tendidamente, sin apartar sus ojos de los papeles en los que se encontraba trabajando, dijo —¿General, sucede algo?

Roy dejó la pluma y se cruzó de brazos, ceja enarcada —No sé a qué se refiere, teniente. He estado trabajando toda la mañana.

Riza cerró los ojos con calma —Y lo agradezco, general. Pero me temo que también ha estado perdiendo considerable tiempo mirando en ésta dirección.

Frunció el entrecejo —Debo admitir que no me siento particularmente complacido cuando mis supuestos leales subordinados me mienten directo al rostro, teniente.

Ésta vez apartó los ojos de su trabajo y los clavó en su superior. Expresión severa —Si me permite preguntar, general, ¿a qué se refiere?

—Creo que debería saberlo perfectamente, teniente —señaló, con expresión seria. Aún cruzado de brazos.

Riza negó con la cabeza —Lamento informarle que aún no he adquirido la capacidad de leer la mente, general. Así que no veo como podría.

Sus ojos negros pasaron de ella a las flores —De su cita, teniente. Y por lo que veo, logró cautivar a su acompañante.

No pudiendo evitarlo, arqueó una ceja —Con todo respecto, general, lo que hago y dejo de hacer en mi tiempo libre difícilmente le concierne —señaló, con severidad.

—Entonces sí fue una cita, teniente. No lo niega —objetó.

Exhaló largamente —No, general. No lo hago. Aún así, me temo que continúa sin ser asunto suyo.

Torció el gesto —En eso discrepamos, teniente. Especialmente cuando la cuestioné directamente al respecto y denegó tener una.

—Y no mentí, general. Usted mejor que nadie debería saberlo —reprochó, seria. Su superior estaba comportándose infantilmente, demasiado, en su opinión. Y no sabía si estaba dispuesta a continuar lidiando con ello cuando tenía la alternativa de ir a practicar su puntería. Se puso de pie, tomando su decisión—. Me retiro a practicar tiro, señor. Buenas tardes —y, sin más, cerró la puerta de la oficina tras de sí con más fuerza de la realmente necesaria, dejándolo completamente solo en su vacante oficina.

Caminando, con paso lento pero firme, se dirigió al campo de tiro. Expresión severa. Una vez llegó, tomó uno de los rifles de la jaula donde se mantenían estos bajo llave y candado, lo liberó de la cadena que lo mantenía sujetado, y retomó su camino a uno de los blancos. Posicionándose con el arma en el hombro apuntó. Rozando con la yema del dedo el gatillo. No obstante, se abstuvo de disparar cuando una voz familiar la detuvo de hacerlo —¡Riza!

Suspiró, descendiendo el arma y volteándose a su amiga. Ciertamente Rebecca era la persona que menos deseaba ver en aquellos momentos. Especialmente después del fiasco de la noche previa y el posterior en la oficina, con el general —Buenos días, Rebecca.

—Vaya, te vez animada —torció, con sarcasmo. Llevando su rifle en manos.

Hawkeye le dedicó una mirada de reprobación —Apreciaría, teniente Catalina, que la próxima vez te abstuvieras de discutir mi vida privada con los tenientes Havoc y Breda.

Rebecca comprendió al instante. Sin embargo, en vez de preocuparse, sonrió —¿El general se enteró?

La rubia le dirigió otra mirada severa y alzó el rifle, posicionando tres certeras balas en el centro del área de la cabeza del blanco. Una sobre la otra. _BANG. BANG. __BANG._ Si estaba pensando en ella o en el general de brigada Mustang al apuntar, Rebecca no pudo estar segura. No obstante, siguió sonriendo —Entonces lo tomo como un si.

Descendió el rifle con cuidado, enarcando una ceja —Me temo que no veo cómo podría no haberlo hecho, teniente Catalina, cuando tengo un gran ramo de flores en mi escritorio —replicó, tajante. Rebecca notó, Riza no estaba complacida. No era una sorpresa, realmente, dado que su amiga siempre se aseguraba de separar categóricamente y con esmero su vida personal de su trabajo en la milicia.

Los ojos de la morena se abrieron ligeramente —¿Te mandó flores?

Exhaló pacientemente. Tenía que concederle el honor a Rebecca de rescatar lo más "relevante" de la conversación —Estoy segura de que acabo de afirmar eso —retrucó, con mordacidad.

—¿Lo volverás a llamar? —inquirió, intentando colegir algo en la expresión de su amiga, pero ésta solo lucía severa y ligeramente irritada. Aunque si con ella, o el alquimista de la flama, otra vez no tenía idea. Pero suponía, conociéndola, que se trataba de un poco de ambos.

Negó con la cabeza —No —su respuesta seca, firme, breve y al grano.

Ésta vez, la morena la miró indignada —¡¿Qué? ¿Por qué demonios no lo harás? ¿Acaso no quieres un hombre?

La rubia negó secamente con la cabeza —Me temo que con el general de brigada y los tenientes segundos Havoc y Breda tengo más que suficiente para mantenerme ocupada —declaró. Era cierto. Al menos, era una fortuna que el sargento Fuery colaborara un poco más que el resto.

Rebecca frunció el entrecejo —Si, pero ninguno de ellos te-

—Apreciaría —la cortó, estricta—, teniente Catalina, que te abstengas de terminar esa frase.

Rebecca entrecerró los ojos, sonrisa en los labios —A menos, teniente Hawkeye, que haya algo que no me estés diciendo y el general y tu sí estén…

—Buenas tardes, Rebecca —replicó, cortándola con sequedad una vez más, dando media vuelta y marchándose de allí. Desgraciadamente, más sulfurada que antes, si algo así era remotamente posible.

La voz de Rebecca, a sus espaldas fue lo último que oyó antes de abandonar el campo de tiro —Mándale mis saludos al teniente segundo Havoc.

Cuando Havoc ingresó a la oficina con Breda, ambos seguidos de Fuery, a quien se habían topado en los corredores, no se sorprendió de ver a su superior con clara expresión de pocos amigos. Y el escritorio de la teniente primera completamente vacío y ausente de la persona que debería estar ocupando su respectiva silla. Afortunadamente, notó Havoc, su superior se había comportado civilizadamente y las flores que la teniente primera había recibido aún seguían allí. Aunque no creía que fueran a hacerlo por demasiado tiempo más, si Mustang continuaba mirándolas de esa forma.

Aún así, cuestionó a su superior al respecto. Aún cuando tenía una clara idea de lo que podría haber sucedido —Oy, jefe, ¿y Hawkeye? —el moreno la había fastidiado.

Mustang, sin siquiera alzar la vista, replicó —Fue a practicar tiro.

El rubio negó con la cabeza, el cigarrillo apagado danzando entre sus labios —¿Qué hiciste ahora, jefe?

Roy frunció el entrecejo —¿Por qué asumes que hice algo para ofenderla?

Havoc se cruzó de brazos —Porque eso es lo que haces, fastidias a Hawkeye y entonces la teniente se marcha a practicar tiro —señaló. Sin mencionar que creía que la teniente primera practicaba su puntería imaginando el rostro del general en medio del blanco. Hipótesis que jamás comentaría a su superior y que tampoco confirmaría con Hawkeye, dado que apreciaba su cabeza en una pieza, muchas gracias.

—No he hecho tal cosa, teniente —aseguró. Tomando la pluma entre sus dedos.

Pero el rubio solo enarcó una ceja —¿Entonces no tiene nada que ver con que la teniente tuvo una cita anoche?

Su expresión dio la impresión de no alterarse ante las palabras del teniente segundo pero a éste no pasó desapercibido el hecho de que su semblante parecía súbitamente ensombrecido. Y si continuaba haciendo presión sobre la pluma que tenía en mano, Havoc no dudaba de que fuera a romperse —No digas idioteces, Havoc. La teniente primera Hawkeye es libre de hacer lo que desee en su tiempo libre. Aunque apreciaría, al menos, poder confiar en mis propios subordinados.

Havoc se sentó en su escritorio —¿Sabes, jefe? Rebecca engañó a la teniente —a veces, Rebecca podía ser tan manipuladora como el propio general, aún cuando dichas maquinaciones fueran hechas para alcanzar fines abismalmente distintos. Ya que, mientras que el general de brigada quería alcanzar la cima y convertirse en Fuhrer, Rebecca solo quería engatusar a un hombre para que se casara con ella. Pobre del idiota que cayera.

Su superior no dijo nada, y en ese mismo preciso instante la puerta se abrió, revelando a la teniente primera que parecía traer más papeles bajo el brazo. Con una usual expresión severa en el rostro. Caminando hasta el escritorio de él, dejó éstos sobre el mismo —Aquí tiene, general.

El moreno frunció el entrecejo —¿Qué es todo esto, teniente?

—Papeleo concerniente a la revuelta a las afueras de Central, general.

—Pensé que caía bajo la jurisdicción del coronel John Gloster, teniente —aún así, aceptó los papeles. Comenzando a ojearlos.

—Lo hacía, general. Pero me temo que fue transferido a la suya —replicó, en el exacto momento en su superior comenzaba a leer el papel de transferencia.

Suspiró —Más trabajo —comenzando a leer el expediente anexado. La revuelta había comenzado en una pequeña pueblada, más bien villa, a las afueras de Central, llamada Kanama. Inicialmente, solo se habían rehusado a pagar los impuestos, a modo de represalia. Sin embargo, la constante presión de la milicia y los nulos intentos de negociar habían terminado empeorando la situación. Afortunadamente, aún no había llegado a los extremos de una revuela violenta por medio de la fuerza, pero no dudaba de que lo hiciera si algo no era realizado. Y, por lo que veía, nadie quería mancharse las manos o quedar prendado si la situación terminaba descontrolándose. Así que se lo habían adosado a él, dado que muchos no se molestaban en siquiera disimular la aversión que le tenían por su rápido ascenso a la cima. Así como por la predilección que su excelencia Grumman parecía mostrar hacia él.

Asintió, aún leyendo —Está bien, teniente. Gracias.

—Si, señor —y, sin decir más, regresó a su asiento. Y a su respectivo trabajo. En el cual comenzó a trabajar inmediata y diligentemente. Aún tenía considerablemente bastante, y su viaje al campo de tiro la había retrasado ligeramente. Sin embargo, Riza sabía que sería perfectamente capaz de terminarlo a tiempo si mantenía un determinado ritmo de trabajo. Y así lo hizo. Trabajando lo más eficazmente posible.

Por supuesto, cuando finalizó su trabajo, no se sorprendió de ver que su superior aún continuaba lidiando con su respectiva asignación de papeleo. Especialmente desde que le habían transferido a su jurisdicción el lidiar con los conflictos en Kanama. Y aún tenía una pequeña pila en uno de los límites de su escritorio aguardando su atención. Los cuales, por supuesto, debían ser entregados a primera hora del día siguiente. Suspirando, y negando con la cabeza, se puso de pie. Acortando la distancia hasta quedar una vez más delante del escritorio del alquimista de la flama. En silencio, tomó la pequeña pila, y se la llevó al suyo. Comenzando inmediatamente a revisar el primero. Havoc, Breda y Fuery se despidieron por el día, exactamente diez minutos después.

Al percatarse de esto, de que ella había tomado una considerable cantidad de su trabajo, alzó la mirada —Teniente, ¿qué hace?

Ella ni siquiera apartó los ojos caoba del papel que se encontraba leyendo al momento —Revisando éstos por usted, general. O de lo contrario me temo que no terminará a tiempo.

Su expresión se relajó. Y una sonrisa de satisfacción agració sus atractivas y contradictoriamente aniñadas facciones. Y se preguntó qué habría hecho bien también, para merecer una subordinada tan leal y devota a su lado. Una que permanecía, a pesar de todo, de todo lo ocurrido, de los malos recuerdos que le había ocasionado, y de su propia conducta y carácter que admitía no ayudaba, a su lado. Junto a él. Asistiéndolo en todo lo que podía y manteniéndolo en línea y recordándole, cuando parecía olvidarlo, las razones por las que hacía todo aquello. Por las que era parte de la milicia, y toleraba el tedioso trabajo burocrático y acataba órdenes de personas a las que claramente preferiría incendiar con un chasquido de sus dedos. Las mismas razones por las que había aceptado renunciar a una innumerable cantidad de cosas, unas infinitamente más valiosas que otras, como lo era ella. Y aún así, a pesar de que ese mismo día había actuado como un completo idiota con su teniente primera, ésta permanecía allí, después de horas, ayudándolo a terminar su propio trabajo. Aún cuando claramente desearía y podría estar en otro lado, o su mismo apartamento, en aquellos momentos.

—General, lamento informarle que si continúa observándome y no realizando su trabajo no será capaz de marcharse temprano —señaló. Estricta.

Pero él solo apoyó su mejilla sobre el puño de su mano derecha. Aún sonriendo —Me temo que no tengo nada de interés a lo que regresar, teniente. Y ciertamente prefiero esta vista.

Ella frunció el entrecejo —Por favor, absténgase de hacer esa clase de declaraciones, señor. Son inapropiadas.

—Son ciertas —replicó, con la misma sonrisa arrogante en los labios.

Exhaló —Aún así, general. Absténgase de hacerlas, alguien podría oírlo.

—No veo quien, teniente. Dado que estamos completamente solos.

Torció el gesto. La forma en que había dicho lo último había sonado particularmente peligrosa. Y, en respuesta, se tensó —Regrese a trabajar, general.

—¿Estuvo agradable su cita anoche, teniente? —inquirió, con curiosidad. Ahora más relajado tras haber oído lo que Havoc le había dicho. Debería haberlo sabido, de todas maneras, que Hawkeye no accedería a algo así a menos que la teniente Catalina estuviera involucrada. Luego se aseguraría de ver que la amiga de su teniente primera tuviera un ligero percance no dañino ni fatal con alguna flama extraviada.

Asintió, secamente —Así es, general, lo fue —aún intentando leer el papel que tenía en manos. Pero las constantes interrupciones del moreno continuaban haciendo la tarea no solo ardua y dificultosa sino prácticamente imposible también.

—¿Y se comportó apropiadamente con usted, teniente?

Espiró —Si, general. Fue todo un caballero. Ahora regrese a trabajar, por favor.

Éste no hizo el menor caso, sino que continuó con su interrogatorio —¿Y le gustó, teniente?

—Fue agradable, general —concedió—. Estar acompañada por alguien normal y mantener una conversación trivial.

Frunció el entrecejo —¿Está implicando que no lo soy, teniente?

Negó pacientemente con la cabeza —Debe admitir que no es convencional, general —_nuestra relación._ Si es que la había. Y no, evidentemente no lo era, y ambos sabían perfectamente que jamás podría llegar a serlo tampoco. No con todo lo que habían vivido y el tiempo que llevaban el uno junto al otro y no con todo el dolor que habían debido tolerar para encontrarse donde se encontraban. No con todo lo que habían debido sacrificar para llegar allí, y a lo que aún debían renunciar, si querían alcanzar ese preciado sueño del que él le había hablado frente a la tumba de su padre. _Es cierto que existe la posibilidad de que un día muera en la calle como basura... pero aún así deseo convertirme en la piedra angular de esta nación. Seré feliz si puedo protegerlos a todos con mis propias manos. _

No, lo sabía, Roy Mustang lo sabía. Las personas normales eran capaces de muchas cosas, como salir a la luz del día y seguir los protocolos convencionales de una cita. Demostrar afecto, si lo deseaban, sin temer ser sancionados por ello y por cualquier tipo de acción que sería considerada meramente normal en otros ámbitos. Pero ellos no. Ellos habían perdido ese derecho tiempo atrás, cuando se habían unido a la milicia, y decidido jalar el gatillo o usar su alquimia contra vidas inocentes. Y ahora no tenían derecho a quejarse tampoco. Sin embargo, lo mataba en ocasiones, el no poder darle a ella nada de lo que Hawkeye merecería. Por todo lo que había hecho y sacrificado por él. Y por todo lo que continuaba sacrificando también, para que él alcanzara su objetivo. En cierta forma, si debía admitirlo, envidiaba a las personas normales, y había envidiado a Hughes, por haber obtenido al menos un mero atisbo de normalidad, entre toda la locura que había sido su vida desde que se habían enlistado a la milicia.

—Admito que no lo es —concedió, derrotado.

La expresión de ella se suavizó —No tiene que hacerlo sonar tan trágico, general. Después de todo, yo misma elegí esto.

—Aún así, si pudiera... —_me aseguraría de que jamás te apartaras de mi lado. Ni permitiría que nadie más lo hiciera. _

Cerró los ojos con calma y espiró, con una pequeña sonrisa triste en los labios —Lo sé, general. Sin embargo, no creo que deba pensar demasiado en ello. Especialmente cuando aún queda demasiado por hacer.

Miró el papeleo con tedio, como un símbolo de lo que ella acababa de decir. Y sonrió —Lo hace, ¿no es así, teniente?

—Así es, general.

Torció el gesto, tomando los papeles que esa misma tarde le habían entregado —Y encima nos adosan más —se quejó. Dejándolos una vez más sobre el escritorio.

Negó con la cabeza —Estoy segura de que si lo hacen es porque lo consideran capaz, general.

—O porque nadie quiere hacer su papeleo, teniente, ni mancharse las manos —masculló.

La expresión de Hawkeye se suavizó —Me temo que lo primero me suena familiar, general. ¿No cree?

—No sé de qué habla, teniente. Soy un hombre perfectamente capaz de realizar mi papeleo.

Enarcó una ceja —¿Entonces solo es una cuestión de voluntad, general? Quizá debería querer realizar más seguido su papeleo.

Frunció el entrecejo —¿Por qué lo haría, teniente? No encuentro el menor incentivo para hacerlo. Y me temo que no veo cómo esto pueda ayudar en mi ascenso a la cima.

Ante su comentario, le dedicó una mirada de amonestación —General, por favor, absténgase de decir esas cosas.

—A menos que usted quiera proveerme alguno, teniente —sugirió, con una sonrisa arrogante en los labios.

Hawkeye permaneció calma —Eso fue inapropiado, general. Vuelva a trabajar, por favor. Si mal no recuerda, aún debe revisar todos esos.

Miró con fastidio la pila restante. Aún cuando su teniente primera se había llevado una considerable cantidad para trabajar en ellos, todavía quedaban –en su opinión- demasiados —¿Qué dice si dejamos acá por hoy, teniente?

Pero ella solo continuó realizando su trabajo —No, general. Esos tienen fecha para mañana —le recordó, estricta.

Resignado, tomó la pluma entre sus dedos una vez más, comenzando a trabajar en el primero de los documentos que debía revisar. No obstante, sus ojos se fueron una vez más a ella, y luego a las flores en su escritorio. Su teniente no se había manifestado en absoluto complacida con el gesto. Ni siquiera había sonreído o suavizado sus habitualmente severas facciones. Y, sin embargo, no se había deshecho de éstas tampoco. Sino que habían permanecido todo el día allí, sobre el escritorio de ella, únicamente incrementando sus deseos de incinerarlas. Algo que había contemplado seriamente pero que, por razones obvias, se había abstenido de hacerlo. Si sus flores aparecían como una pila de cenizas sobre su escritorio, Hawkeye sabría inmediatamente que había sido él e indudablemente no estaría complacida con su persona.

—¿Qué clase de hombre era con el que salió, teniente?

Ella alzó la vista a su superior. Exhalando pacientemente —Estoy segura de que no es asunto suyo, general. Ahora, deje de perder el tiempo y-

—Siendo discrepar —objetó.

Negó para sí —No lo dudo, general. Aún así, lo que hacen sus subordinados en su tiempo libre no debería concernirle.

—Lo hace cuando prometí al padre de uno de ellos que cuidaría de su hija —argumentó.

—Estoy segura de que mi padre no se refería a esto, general. Y me temo que ya no soy una niña. Si mal no recuerda, es _mi_ deber vigilar _su_ espalda.

—Podría ser un violador —presionó, ligeramente fastidiado por la ausencia de respuestas concretas que estaba obteniendo. Usualmente, solía obtener lo que deseaba de las mujeres. Su teniente primera, no obstante, parecía ser la completa excepción a la regla.

—En ese caso, estoy segura de que el entrenamiento militar me resultaría útil, señor. Así como creo que sería perfectamente capaz de neutralizarlo.

—¿Eso quiere decir que planea verlo otra vez, teniente? —era una sorpresa realmente, concluyó, que las flores no hubieran comenzado a combustionar todavía. Los deseos de reducirlas a cenizas no le faltaban. Y de hecho estaba considerando seriamente abrir la gaveta de su escritorio y retraer de éstos sus guantes de ignición. Pero Hawkeye lo mataría. O, en un caso abismalmente peor, posicionaría una bala certera en su región sur.

Espiró larga y tendidamente —No dije tal cosa, general.

—Pero no aseguró lo contrario tampoco, teniente —refutó.

Negó con calma —No. No lo hice, señor. Regrese a trabajar por favor —pero, como era esperable, su superior no lo hizo. Sino que permaneció mirándola. Suspiró—. ¿Sucede algo, general?

—De hecho, teniente, si. Le prohíbo volver a ver a ese hombre, y eso es una orden.

Riza enarcó peligrosamente una ceja —Con todo respecto, general. No tiene el poder ni la jurisdicción para realizar dicha orden. Así que me temo que me veré obligada a no obedecerla —voz cuidadosamente controlada.

—¿Desobedecerá una orden directa, teniente? —insistió, aún más frustrado. Dedos rozando la manija del cajón. Definitivamente incendiaría esas condenadas flores y las vería arder con sumo placer.

—Así es, general. Solo cuando mi superior cree tener la potestad de darme órdenes respecto a mi vida privada. Si mal no recuerda, no es mi padre, o cualquier tipo de allegado, yendo al caso.

Apretó los labios, mandíbula tensándose. No, no lo era. Decidió cambiar el enfoque de la discusión, evidentemente aquello no estaba funcionando, salvo para irritar aún más a su teniente primera —Únicamente estoy velando por mi más valiosa subordinada y guardaespaldas, teniente. Si mal no recuerda, prometió seguirme hasta que alcance mi objetivo.

—Y lo haré, general. Así que no tiene que concernirse con cosas irrelevantes como mi vida personal.

—Su vida personal es relevante, teniente —frunció el entrecejo. Sabía lo que su teniente estaba haciendo. Lo que siempre hacía, anteponer los deseos y ambiciones de los demás a las suyas propias. Siempre lo había hecho, de hecho, desde que tenía memoria. Y aunque apreciaba su profunda y ciega abnegación, creía que no podía ser sano tampoco. El siempre ponerse detrás del resto, y dedicar su vida a servirlos sin detenerse a ver la suya propia.

—No, general. No aquí. Y no en relación a su ambición —aseguró, calma.

Su expresión se tornó aún más seria, las comisuras de sus labios decayendo sutilmente hacia abajo —¿Eso cree, teniente? ¿Qué debe sacrificarlo todo?

Asintió, secamente —Así es, general —a modo de respuesta afirmativa—, así tenga que sacrificar mi propia felicidad, incluso entonces, para garantizar que alcance la cima. Para garantizar un futuro mejor a las siguientes generaciones.

Torció el gesto —¿Incluso cuando solo la lleve a la destrucción, teniente? —no era justo, creía, que ella debiera hacerlo, sacrificar todos y cada uno de sus propios deseos en pos de él y su ambición. Especialmente cuando había sido él quien la había arrastrado a todo aquello en primer lugar. A la milicia, y a Ishbal, y luego a que lo siguiera también. Quizá se había apresurado en su petición, en atarla a él. Después de todo, Hawkeye merecía algo mejor, abismalmente mejor, de lo que ella misma creía merecer. Y posiblemente de lo que él podía y podría darle, que era básicamente _nada_.

La expresión de ella se suavizó. Sus ojos clavados en el papel en el que había estado trabajando hasta el momento. Su boca curvada en una suave y distante sonrisa —¿Acaso no es lo mismo que hace usted, general, intentando volver a Amestris a una democracia, a pesar de que podría ser juzgado por las cosas que hizo en Ishbal? —replicó, con calma. Absteniéndose de usar el plural, por cortesía a él. Después de todo, y llegado el caso, ambos podrían ser juzgados por las atrocidades que habían cometido. _Así es, los héroes de guerra solo son asesinos seriales en tiempo de paz._ Y sabía perfectamente que ambos estaban dispuestos a aceptar lo que viniera con ello. Así se lo había hecho saber a Edward-kun. _¿El coronel piensa llegar a la cima sabiendo eso? ¿Acaso no es un camino a su propia destrucción?_

Él comprendió y suspiró, larga y tendidamente. Cerrando los ojos con calma. Pluma en mano —Entiendo. Permanecerá a mi lado hasta el final, ¿es eso, teniente? —sonrió, satisfecho.

Asintió, sonriendo con calma —Me alegra ver que lo comprendió y entró en razón, general.

—Terca como siempre —se quejó, aún con la sonrisa arrogante plasmada en los labios—, ¿no es así?

Hawkeye hizo un segundo asentimiento —Nos conocemos desde hace bastante, ya debería saberlo.

—Asumo que si —concedió. Listo para retomar su trabajo. No obstante, sus ojos volvieron a clavarse en las condenadas flores blancas, que parecían devolverle la mirada desafiantemente, tal y como habían hecho todo el día. Los deseos de abrir el cajón y sacar sus guantes de ignición regresaron. Así como la frustración al reconocer que su teniente primera no había respondido ninguna de sus preguntas concernientes a la temática.

—Volviendo al tema, teniente... —comenzó. Pero ella solo le dedicó una mirada de desaprobación y clara advertencia, que él ignoró por completo. De ser otra persona, posiblemente habría cerrado la boca al instante, cuando no huido en la dirección opuesta. No obstante, él conocía a Hawkeye y sabía que sin importar cuan severa o estricta o poco complacida luciera, jamás le dispararía.

—Me temo que no hay nada que discutir, general —le recordó, tajante.

Desgraciadamente, Roy Mustang no era del tipo de persona que se rendía fácilmente, sino que se trataba de un hombre perseverante. O, de lo contrario, no habría alcanzado jamás la posición que ostentaba ahora. Y estaba seguro de que ella lo sabía perfectamente —¿Acaso no confía en su superior, teniente? —inquirió, fingiendo sentirse ofendido por la sola idea.

Espiró pacientemente —Sabe perfectamente que lo hago, general. Sin embargo, no creo apropiado discutir mi vida romántica con mi superior. Así como no me ve cuestionándolo sobre la suya —señaló. Estricta.

La selección de palabras "vida romántica" no lo complació en absoluto, pues daba la sensación de que su teniente primera tenía una para empezar, y eso implicaba hombres entrando y saliendo de su vida, entrando y saliendo de su apartamento, de... Se aclaró la garganta, cubriéndose la boca al toser. No quería pensar en ello. Ni considerar que era posible que Hawkeye lo dejara por otro hombre. Excepto que tal no sería el caso, porque no había nada que dejar tampoco, para empezar. Y esa idea tampoco le complacía. Frunció el entrecejo —Pregunte lo que quiera saber, teniente.

Negó con la cabeza —Su vida personal no es asunto mío, general. Regrese a trabajar, por favor. O me temo que estaremos aquí toda la noche.

Sonrió de lado —No suena como un prospecto tan desagradable, ¿no cree, teniente?

Presionó la punta de su pluma algo más firmemente de lo estrictamente necesario contra el papel —Estoy comenzando a dudar que no lo sea, general. Si no retoma su trabajo —voz mordaz.

—¿Está diciendo que mi compañía no le causa el más mínimo placer, teniente? —inquirió, enarcando ambas cejas. Sonrisa arrogante en los labios.

—No usaría esa palabra para describirlo, general —retrucó, con sarcasmo—. La palabra estrés se adecua más apropiadamente.

El ego de su superior no pareció afectado por esto. Por el contrario, lucía aún más complacido. Hawkeye temió haberle dado pie, sin saberlo, a que realizara un comentario inapropiado. Estaba en lo cierto —¿Quiere que la ayude a relajarse, teniente?

A ese paso el general de brigada nunca terminaría su trabajo. Y ella terminaría disparándole, por desgaste —Estoy segura de que cualquiera de todas las cosas que tenga en mente son de naturaleza inapropiada, general. Así que la respuesta es no. Y apreciaría que deje de hacer comentarios de ese tipo.

—Simplemente estoy ofreciéndome a asistir a mi valiosa subordinada —replicó, balanceando la pluma entre sus dedos. Sonrisa presuntuosa en los labios—, con su estrés. Después de todo, es mi deber el de proteger a aquellos que se encuentran bajo mi comando.

Enarcó una ceja —Permítame preguntarle, general, ¿acaso funciona la instigación y acoso sexual con otras mujeres? —enroscando sus dedos alrededor de la pequeña asidera de su cajón. Su pluma acababa de quedarse sin tinta. Y solo le quedaba un papel por revisar, y podría marcharse. Algo que comenzaba a ansiar más y más a medida pasaba el tiempo. Una taza de humeante té en su apartamento.

No se inmutó —De hecho, teniente, me temo que solo he debido recurrir a esos recursos con usted. Y asumo que no están funcionando tampoco.

—Asume bien, general. No lo hacen —replicó, secamente. Abriendo el cajón.

Sonrió —Entonces no me queda otra opción que hacer un movimiento más arriesgado, teniente.

Sus ojos caoba, severos, se clavaron en una pequeña cajita al fondo de su gaveta, que no había estado allí el día anterior, o el anterior a ese. De hecho, no recordaba haberla visto previamente. Con cuidado, y ligera desconfianza, la tomó. Sujetándola entre los dedos de la mano derecha. Era sumamente pequeña, de cartón, y roja. Con un delgado cintillo rojo oscuro atravesándola verticalmente , y otro de igual forma horizontal —¿Qué es esto, general? —inquirió, aún analizando la cajita. Mirada crítica. De hecho, parecía que estuviera examinándolo como la habilidosa francotiradora que era. Lo cual, en opinión de él, era un desperdicio de sus habilidades. Ciertamente la caja no contenía nada riesgoso.

Roy suspiró —No una bomba, teniente. Así que apreciaría que dejara de observarla con semejante desconfianza.

Alzó la mirada a él, aún sosteniendo la cajita cuidadosamente entre sus dedos —Si me permite preguntar, señor ¿Qué se propone? —dijo, con seriedad.

—¿Acaso un hombre debe tener sus intenciones cuestionadas cuando realiza un presente a una mujer, teniente? —dijo, fingiéndose ofendido por su reacción.

—Eso me temo, general, cuando mencionado hombre es usted —replicó. Su superior rara vez actuaba sino era por obtener algo a cambio.

—¿Sabe, teniente? Usualmente cuando regalo algo a una mujer ésta se muestra complacida, no desconfiada de mis intenciones —dijo, con calma.

—Quizá deberían hacerlo, general. Dado que evidentemente no tiene un gusto por conservar sus mujeres —señaló, con severidad.

—¿Está cuestionando mi ética, teniente? —inquirió con curiosidad.

—No, general. Simplemente me atenía a señalar los hechos —respondió, seca y fácticamente.

Espiró pacientemente por segunda vez. Ciertamente no la reacción que hubiera deseado, pero no podía decir que no la hubiera esperado tampoco. Hawkeye no se parecía en absoluto a las mujeres con que solía salir, especialmente debido a su carácter cauteloso. Lo cual, de hecho, la hacía la habilidosa guardaespaldas cuidando su espalda. Desgraciadamente, no resultaba tan beneficioso para el gesto que había deseado realizarle, ó su ego —Es solo un presente, teniente primera Hawkeye. No estoy proponiéndole matrimonio o nada por el estilo —se quejó, frustrado. No obstante, se detuvo en seco al percatarse cuán escaso de tacto había sonado.

Hawkeye tensó los labios en una línea. Luego de una milésima de segundos, los volvió a separar —Estoy segura de que nunca insinué tal cosa, general. Así como no la consideré —voz estricta.

—A-Ah, si... lo lamento, teniente. Mi error —se disculpó. No estaba haciendo las cosas mejores, evidentemente. Se maldijo. Habitualmente era más diestro para lidiar con las mujeres, y con esa clase de situaciones.

Con cuidado y escrúpulo, Hawkeye tomó la tapa entre los largos y esbeltos dedos de su mano izquierda, mientras aún sostenía la caja con la derecha, y la removió. Sus ojos abriéndose ligeramente ante el contenido. Adentro, había únicamente dos bombones lisos de chocolate oscuro —¿Qué es esto, coronel?

—Bombones, teniente, ¿qué parecen?

Exhaló —Estoy segura de que no me refería a eso, señor. Sino a por qué me los entregó. Después de todo, San Valentín fue ayer.

Se encogió de hombros —Asumí que debido a su manifiesta aversión al día no encontraría particular complacencia en recibir un presente por dicha fecha, teniente.

Frunció el entrecejo —No siento aversión hacia ella, general. Simplemente no creo que deba descuidar su trabajo por cosas de semejante naturaleza.

Sonrió, ignorando la objeción de ella —Y sé perfectamente que _esos_ son sus preferidos, teniente —y señalando la caja. De acuerdo a su experiencia, la mayoría de las mujeres prefería bombones de chocolate suave, con un toque de leche, y quizá alguna fruta o licor dulce en su interior. Otras, preferían el agradable sabor y aroma del chocolate blanco con algún toque de chocolate con leche. Su teniente primera, en cambio, prefería el chocolate amargo a secas. Puro. Sin aditivos ni añadiduras que pudieran opacar el intenso y sutil sabor del mismo, dado que no era una persona demasiado inclinada a lo dulce.

Además, sabía también, que no se consentía demasiado. De hecho, ni siquiera lo hacía con su dieta, con la cual era igualmente precisa y cuidadosa como con todo lo demás que hacía. Limitándose siempre a comprar en el mercado lo estrictamente necesario para subsistir. Ni una manzana más ni una menos. En realidad, era más una cuestión de practicidad que otra cosa, dado que Hawkeye tampoco era el tipo de mujer que se obsesionaba con su figura. No, era una cuestión de mera practicidad. Y su teniente primera era, por principios, una mujer práctica. El chocolate, por ende, no era estrictamente necesario. Y nunca estaba en su lista de provisiones a comprar. Por otro lado, tenía sentido su elección, y el gusto por el chocolate amargo frente a otros parecía apropiado con la personalidad de su teniente primera, dado que, mayoritariamente, se trataba de un gusto sofisticado y maduro.

Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron a duras penas hacia arriba, en una tenue y sutil sonrisa privada —Lo son, de hecho, general. Gracias —asintió, observando los redondeados trozos de chocolate negro. Nunca lo había mencionado, en realidad, no en voz alta al menos. No obstante, llevaban demasiado tiempo conociéndose por lo que asumía era inevitable el que hubieran deducido sus respectivas preferencias personales. Así como ella estaba perfectamente al tanto de que su superior prefería el café al té, negro preferiblemente, y sin azúcar. Y el Whisky de malta, cuyas características eran el ser poseedor de considerable sabor, potente y de imponente carácter. Lo cual, asumía, en cierta forma parecía apropiado a su persona. También, estaba al tanto, prefería las carnes rojas a las blancas (mientras que ella prefería las segundas, de sabor más sutil y magras) y las temperaturas ardientes a las heladas. Hawkeye, en cambio, se sentía más cómoda con las bajas temperaturas. Y los climas frescos y secos. Y esa era tan solo una serie de deducciones a las que había llegado respecto a su superior. La lista podía seguir y seguir de forma casi interminable. E imaginaba que podía aplicarse de forma inversa.

Tapó con cuidado la caja. Los comería tras cenar. Llevaba, si no calculaba mal, años sin degustar algo así. Por otro lado, tenía motivos razonables para ello; habían estado últimamente demasiados ocupados. Y especialmente desde la aprobación del proyecto de reconstrucción de Ishbal, en el que llevaban años trabajando. Y que solo recientemente habían sido capaces de dejar en manos de otros (confiables) la supervisión del mismo. Mientras que, desde que habían vuelto a mudarse a Central, un año atrás, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de acomodar su apartamento, no con todo el papeleo y el trabajo que venían asignándole a todo el equipo del general de brigada Mustang. O quizá estaba poniendo excusas, para justificar el amplio abandono de su persona en pos del objetivo común que ambos intentaban llevar adelante y alcanzar. El mismo abandono que Rebecca le reprochaba todos los días, cuando la cuestionaba sobre si no deseaba un hombre y sobre si no se sentía sola en ocasiones. Acotando, siempre, que necesitaba aprender a relajarse, cuando ciertamente no lo necesitaba. Ella era una mujer de gustos simples, después de todo, práctica; y por ende encontraba placer en cosas pequeñas y cotidianas. No en, a diferencia de su amiga, intentar cazar a un hombre para que se casara con ella. Sus aspiraciones lejos distaban de las de la teniente segunda Catalina. Y no se sentía mortificada por ello, en absoluto.

Se puso de pie, tomando sus cosas. Ya había terminado. Y aún debía alimentar a Black Hayate, que seguramente estaría aguardando su regreso. Al ver esto, su superior alzó la vista de su papeleo —¿Se marcha, teniente?

Asintió, ya encarando en dirección a la puerta —Así es, general. Buenas noches.

Roy enarcó una ceja —¿Y no llevará sus flores consigo, teniente? —notando que dejaba el gran ramo atrás, con suma complacencia. No obstante, se aseguró de disimular dicha satisfacción.

Cerró los ojos con calma —Así es, general. Si mal no recuerda, no tengo florero. Y me temo que tampoco tengo uso para las mismas —tomando el pomo de la puerta—. Así que siéntase libre de disponer de ellas como mejor le parezca.

Sin decir más, abandonó la oficina. Y él la observó marcharse, cerrar la puerta tras de sí, con una amplia sonrisa arrogante en los labios. Para luego abrir el cajón de su escritorio, satisfecho, y deslizar el guante de ignición en la mano izquierda. Expresión sombría.

Y chaqueó los dedos, con deliciosa lentitud, observando las primeras flamas prendarse a los pétalos y comenzar a alimentarse del resto. Una a una. Una tras otra. Devorando más y más el resto de las mismas. Iluminando con un brillo carmesí la oficina. Hasta que no quedó nada.

.  
Sonrió, complacido. Ahora sí su humor empezaba a mejorar


	9. Un largo camino, muy largo, para ambos

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist me pertenece.**

9/36**  
**

¡Hola a todos/as! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Y, como prometido, el capítulo diario que ojalá sea de su agrado. Pero, para no perder la costumbre, quisiera agradecerles a todos los lectores. **Gracias, muchas gracias**. De verdad. Especialmente a: **HoneyHawkeye**, **Bibiene Von Heiwa**, **Lucia991**, **inowe**, **Darkrukia4**, **Rukia Kurosaki-chan**, **fandita-eromena**, **Andyhaikufma**, **Guest**, **Hoshiisima **(qué bueno que los capítulos te hayan gustado tanto y te hayan hecho reír. En cuanto a lo de no poder leer todos los días, no te preocupes, y espero que las cosas estén mejor para tí, los problemas nunca son tontos y menos para las personas que los padecen, pero me hace feliz saber que al menos mi historia logró animarte un poquito =)), **Alexandra-Ayanami**, **Rinsita-chan**, **laura-eli89**, **HaruD'Elric**, **Natsumi Anko** (gracias por el review, y de hecho acertaste con lo de la elección de frases como muletillas para trazar las personalidades. Intentaré corregirlo, si en éste lo ves es porque no pude revisarlo antes de subirlo pero en los siguientes intentaré mejorarlo. Muchas gracias por la observación =) y espero que los siguientes capítulos te gusten. Respecto a la acción, intento intercalarla =P) y **mariana garca** (qué bueno que hayas podido pasarte, no importa si haya sido un poquito más tarde, me alegra mucho. Gracias). ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Crisis de la mediana edad**

* * *

IX

"Un largo camino, muy largo, para ambos"

* * *

Cuando ingresó a la oficina, a la mañana siguiente, papeles bajo el brazo, se sorprendió de encontrar a su superior allí, tras su escritorio, trabajando. Ella era la primera en arribar, después de todo, y el general de brigada nunca llegaba temprano. Menos aún antes de que ella lo hiciera, por lo que no pudo evitar preguntarse si siquiera se habría ido a su casa, la noche anterior, para empezar. No parecía muy descansado, de hecho, aunque eso no era necesariamente indicador de mucho. Dado que el general tenía una tendencia a no dormir demasiado. Ya fuera por la recurrencia de cierta clase de sueños, que ella misma tenía también en ocasiones, o simplemente por su estilo de vida. Aún así, había algo ligeramente fuera de lo usual. Su superior habitualmente mantenía una apariencia pulcra y ordenada, exceptuando su cabello azabache, alborotado, que se rehusaba a ser domado y caía despeinadamente sobre sus ojos. Contradictoriamente a lo que debería, haciéndolo aún más atractivo. Y dentro de esa pulcra apariencia que mantenía, se hallaba la costumbre de mantener su rostro esmeradamente rasurado y libre de cualquier vello facial. Con la excepción, por supuesto, de la ocasión en que había decidido crecer, tras su ascenso a general de brigada, un considerablemente antiestético bigote. Por su puesto, su superior había argumentado que le daba un cierto aire de importancia. Contrariamente, ella había afirmado que fallaba en ver dicho aire y que solo veía unos cuantos vellos sobre su labios superior.

El por entonces coronel recién ascendido a general de brigada había fruncido el entrecejo —Es un bigote, teniente —había afirmado, con expresión de fastidio. Le había tomado demasiado crecerlo, por pequeño y delgado que fuera.

Riza, que hasta el momento había permanecido de pie, organizando una serie de documentos, se había volteado a su superior. Exhalando pacientemente —Mis disculpas, general, pero me temo que usted solicitó mi opinión y ésta es esa.

—¿Sabe, teniente? Hay muchas mujeres que lo encuentran atractivo. Y afirman que me da un aire de distinción y dignidad —había retrucado, arrogantemente.

Asintió, volviendo la vista a los archivos que estaba organizando y dándole una vez más la espalda a su superior —Entonces no tiene que concernirse con lo que yo pienso, señor.

Aún así, no se sentía complacido —Pero no le gusta.

Negó con la cabeza —No lo hace, general. Me temo que prefería su prolijamente afeitado rostro.

—Y estoy seguro de haber afirmado que prefería tu cabello largo, teniente —objetó, ligeramente irritado. No era que no sintiera cierta nostalgia de verla con el cabello cortado a la nuca una vez más, tal y como la había conocido en sus años de juventud, porque lo hacía de hecho. Sin embargo, creía fervientemente que el cabello largo halagaba más sus atractivas facciones, haciéndolas menos severas. Especialmente cuando lo usaba suelto—. Aún así, lo cortaste.

Una vez más, se volvió a mirarlo. Ceja enarcada —Hasta donde tenía entendido, general, mi cabello era mío —sarcasmo seco y ácido en sus palabras—. Y por ende, es mi decisión qué hacer con éste.

Suspiró —Lo es. Así como es mi decisión qué hacer con mi rostro, teniente —retrucó, una vez más. Estaba molesto, por una razón u otra.

—Si mal no recuerda, general, nunca intenté decirle qué hacer con éste. Usted solicitó mi expresa opinión respecto al asunto y, como dije, ésta es esa —señaló, con voz tajante.

Torció el gesto —Pero lo odia, teniente —no era una pregunta.

Asintió secamente —Decididamente, general.

—Su brutal franqueza es perturbadora —confirió.

Ella solo enarcó una ceja —Pensé que apreciaba mi franqueza. Pero si prefiere, puedo mentirle.

Frunció el entrecejo —No. Está bien, teniente —y suspiró, resignado, pasándose los dedos pulgar e índica por el prolijamente cuidado y delgado bigote negro—. Aprecio su franqueza.

Sonrió con calma —Es bueno saberlo, señor.

Negó para sí —Le diré qué haremos, teniente.

—¿Hacer, general? —inquirió, con curiosidad, observando nuevamente en dirección de su superior.

—Yo me rasuraré el bigote...

Espiró larga y tendidamente —Sabe que no tiene que hacer tal cosa, general. Si le agrada, consérvelo.

Pero el continuó —Y usted, a cambio, se dejará el cabello largo nuevamente, teniente. Después de todo, el mundo se rige por intercambio equivalente. Y para ganar algo debe sacrificar algo a cambio —sonrisa arrogante en los labios.

Riza enarcó ambas cejas —Está hablando como Edward-kun, general. Y me temo que prefiero mi cabello de esta forma. Después de todo, resulta más práctico.

Él no había dicho nada en respuesta, simplemente sonreído con satisfacción. Al día siguiente, sin embargo, y para sorpresa del resto de sus subordinados, su superior había aparecido con el rostro prolijamente rasurado. Especialmente en el área del labio superior. Y ella, tácitamente, se había resignado finalmente a acatar el pacto que su superior había sugerido. No era como si hubiera tenido demasiada opción tampoco, dado que él ya había tomado la iniciativa de cumplir su parte. Así que simplemente lo había crecido, para sorpresa –una vez más- de Rebecca, la cual había vuelto a cuestionarla sobre si lo hacía por un hombre. Ésta vez, en cierta forma, se podría llegar a afirmar eso. No obstante, Riza no dijo tal cosa a Rebecca. Sino que simplemente negó con la cabeza. Ahora, sin embargo, viéndolo aquella mañana, pudo atisbar a ver una ligera sombra de barba en el general de brigada que no era usual que permitiera crecer. De hecho, la única vez que lo había visto de forma similar, había sido cuando había permanecido en el hospital tras el incidente con Lust. Y ese había sido un caso especial debido a las circunstancias.

—Teniente primera Hawkeye, presentándose, general de brigada —éste alzó la mirada, con una cansada sonrisa.

—Buenos días, teniente —y volvió a deslizar sus ojos negros al documento en que estaba trabajando, pluma en mano.

La expresión de ella se suavizó a duras penas —¿Durmió algo, general?

Roy dejó la pluma sobre su escritorio —Algo, teniente —concedió—. En la sala de descanso. Aunque me temo que no pude dormir demasiado, dado que aún tenía todo este papeleo con qué lidiar.

—¿No se fue a casa, señor? —inquirió entonces.

—Quería terminar con éstos lo antes posible —señaló los papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio.

Exhaló larga y tendidamente —Debería irse a casa, general. Yo me haré cargo. Puede regresar más tarde.

Suspiró, pasándose la mano por el cabello azabache y acomodándolo hacia atrás. Ciertamente necesitaba una buena ducha. De hecho, el que su cabello hubiera quedado perfectamente amoldado hacia atrás era un claro indicio de ello. Además, podía sentir su mentón rasposo si pasaba su mano por allí —Decididamente necesito una buena afeitada —confirmó.

Ella sonrió con calma, aún cruzada de brazos con cada codo en la mano del brazo opuesto —Eso parece, general. Por un momento temí que hubiera decidido dejarse crecer el bigote nuevamente.

Roy también sonrió —¿Tan malo se veía, teniente?

Cerró los ojos con suavidad —Eso me temo, señor. Si.

—Tú creciste tu cabello —señaló, con una sonrisa cansada, poniéndose de pie con sumo pesar. _Dios_, ¿tan cansado estaba?

Hawkeye asintió —Así es, general. Me temo que no me dejó otra opción, dado que simplemente hizo lo que dijo que haría.

—Soy un hombre de palabra —coincidió, dando un paso hacia ella y tomando, cuidadosamente, el broche que lo mantenía sujeto y liberando su larga cabellera dorada del mismo, la cual cayó sobre sus hombros. Sonrisa en los labios—. Y no mentí, realmente prefiero tu cabello largo. Aunque deberías usarlo suelo más seguido.

Con el entrecejo fruncido, le arrebató el broche de la mano, comenzando a retorcer su cabello una vez más y a alzarlo como habitualmente solía llevarlo. Expresión severa —Mantenga sus manos para sí mismo, general.

Sonrió —Si, lo siento, teniente. Supongo que estoy cansado. ¿Usted se hará cargo?

Asintió —Si, general, hasta que _regrese_ —enfatizando en el hecho de que debía hacerlo, si bien estaba accediendo a dejarlo marcharse por gran parte de la mañana para que se higienizara y descansara un poco, antes de volver.

—¿Podrá lidiar con los tenientes segundos Havoc y Breda y el sargento Fuery?

—Estoy segura que llevo muchos años haciéndolo, general, para comenzar a cuestionar mis capacidades ahora.

Hizo un gesto afirmativo de cabeza —Tiene razón, teniente —y caminando hasta el perchero, tomó su abrigo—. Estaré de regreso en un par de horas. La dejo a cargo.

Ella solo alzó la mano a su frente —Si, señor —viéndolo abandonar la habitación. Una vez lo hizo, caminó hasta el escritorio de él y comenzó a organizarlo, separando todo el papeleo antes de que llegaran el resto de sus subordinados. Por supuesto, y como era esperable, el escritorio del general de brigada era un desastre. Con calma, y suma paciencia, comenzó a organizarlo, separando las cosas apropiadamente aquí y allá. Cuando el resto arribó, afortunadamente, ya había terminado. Y había depositado el trabajo correspondiente a cada uno en su respecto escritorio.

—Oy, buenos días —dijo Havoc, observando la oficina. Frunciendo el entrecejo al ver que el general de brigada aún no se encontraba allí. No era del todo inusual, por otro lado, pero su superior tendía (en escasas ocasiones) a telefonear a la oficina para advertir que se había retrasado. Ellos creían, por otro lado, que solo lo hacía para que Hawkeye no se enfadara con él. Bueno, no más de lo que ya seguramente se enfadaría la teniente por que su superior llegara tarde—. ¿Y el general?

—El general de brigada se marchó, regresará en unas horas —por alguna razón, notó Havoc, Hawkeye no parecía enfada con su superior. De hecho, permanecía únicamente calma, realizando su trabajo.

Intercambiando miradas de curiosidad con Breda, se encogió de hombros y se sentó en su escritorio. Comenzando a examinar su trabajo para aquel día. Afortunadamente, no era demasiado, dado que por fin tenía una cita desde que Meredith lo había dejado, dos semanas atrás. Su nombre era Madeline, y había sido muy amable con él. Además, era bonita. Y, por encima de todo, le había aceptado una cita. Rebecca lo había llamado desesperado. Él le había replicado que desesperado sería para salir con ella. Rebecca se había marchado molesta. Y Breda se había reído animadamente, diciendo que pronto esperaba las invitaciones de la boda de ambos. Havoc se había marchado molesto. Breda, asumía, se había quedado bebiendo solo.

No que a él le importara la sensibilidad de la teniente segunda Catalina, porque no lo hacía. La mujer era excesivamente demandante y ambiciosa para su propio bien, y Havoc estaba seguro que esas cualidades eran todo menos atractivas en una mujer. Especialmente cuándo éstas se complementaban con una actitud sabihonda y una lengua casi tan afilada como la de la teniente primera. Además, ella lo había insultado primero, y a su dignidad como hombre y capacidad de conseguirse una novia. Y lo había hecho sin siquiera tener una cita propia, menos aún un hombre como el que había dicho que atraparía para casarse con ella. Más bien, _forzarlo_, a casarse con ella. Porque Havoc no podía pensar en un hombre lo suficientemente masoquista en el mundo para aceptar casarse con la teniente Catalina. No voluntariamente. Al menos, podía concederle, tenía grandes pechos. Y él amaba los pechos grandes en las mujeres. Pero ese era el único rasgo que Havoc podía destacar de ella. Algo que, evidentemente, no mencionaría en voz alta o de lo contrario Rebecca lo asesinaría a balazos. Especialmente si sabía que había mirado más al sur de su rostro de lo que realmente debería.

Madeline, en cambio, era amable y dulce y todo lo que la teniente Catalina no era. Y por ende, esa misma tarde saldría con ella. Solo esperaba esta vez no volver a abrir la boca y meter la pata como había hecho la última vez. De lo contrario tendría que volver a plantar a otra mujer. Y no había las suficientes en el mundo para seguir saliendo con éstas, cada vez que la anterior lo dejaba. De hecho, el número de mujeres que lo habían dejado, desde que habían regresado a Central un año atrás, era considerablemente grande. Y si seguía así pronto no habría más mujeres para que él saliera con ellas. Su superior se encargaba de ello. Y evidentemente no era el único al que el general de brigada le había robado novias, mujeres y enamoramientos. No era sorprendente, por ende –no realmente-, que hubiera tantos hombres en Central y el Este también que aborrecieran su persona. Allí donde el general iba, las mujeres parecían quedar prendadas de él. Era realmente frustrante.

Sinceramente, no lo entendía. Seguro, Rebecca había dicho que el general de brigada era atractivo y que, de poder, no tendría problema alguno en –y, citando- "montar ese Mustang". Frase que hasta el día de hoy, por otro lado, lo perturbaba. Aún así había admitido, como un segundo pensamiento, que su personalidad era considerablemente desagradable y dejaba mucho que desear. Además, no era su tipo. Ella prefería los hombres tranquilos y despreocupados, preferiblemente que hicieran su trabajo, y de naturaleza simple. El general de brigada Mustang, por atractivo que fuera, era demasiado ostentoso para su gusto. Y no quería tener que lidiar con un hombre que se comportara como un niño. Y según lo que su amiga, la teniente primera, le había comentado, en ocasiones actuaba como tal. No obstante, el resto de las mujeres no parecían pensar igual. Si bien fuera el aspecto del general o su ostentosa personalidad, funcionaba. Y Havoc odiaba que lo hiciera. A este paso, cumpliría sus treinta sin novia alguna. Y terminaría como su superior. Él no quería terminar soltero a los casi 36 años de edad...

Una hora y media antes del almuerzo, su superior ingresó por la puerta de la oficina. Refrescado y descansado. Y con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro. Sin siquiera alzar la vista de su trabajo, Hawkeye se dirigió al general de brigada —General, todo lo que está en su escritorio es para mañana a primera hora.

La sonrisa se borró de la expresión del moreno —¿No tiene una forma más agradable para recibirme, teniente?

Negó calmamente con la cabeza —Me temo que no, señor. Así que le recomendaría que comenzara ahora.

Bufando, con su buen humor saboteado, se trasladó a su escritorio y comenzó a trabajar inmediatamente. Dispersándose de vez en vez con alguna que otra cosa que atrajera su atención. Generalmente, su teniente primera. No obstante, siempre volvía a su papeleo. Era tedioso, realmente, pero sabía que debía realizarlo y preferiría, de poder, no tener que pasar otra noche en el cuartel, durmiendo solo una hora en la cama de la sala de descanso. La cual, por cierto, no era ni siquiera remotamente parecida a la suya. Y, por ende, resultaba sumamente incómoda. Así que, sin mayor queja que la de su propia expresión de descontento, continuó trabajando. Al menos, lo intentó, hasta que se topó con algo en el fondo de uno de sus cajones más abandonados. Sonriendo con arrogancia, leyó la pequeña tarjeta. Era un invitación, una de boda de hecho, de el enano de Acero. De hecho, recordaba perfectamente cuando había arribado.

Riza frunció el entrecejo —¿General, qué está haciendo? —inquirió, al verlo sonreír satisfecho. Los tenientes Breda y Havoc y el sargento mayor Fuery acababan de marcharse al comedor, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, y dejándolos a ambos en la oficina.

—Recordando viejos tiempos, teniente —replicó, complacido. Entregándole la tarjeta. Riza la aceptó y la leyó con calma, expresión neutral. Era simple de hecho. Y, evidentemente, gusto de la amiga de la infancia de Edward o quizá del mismo Alphonse-kun, que solía tener un considerable buen gusto. A diferencia de Edward-kun, que solía ser más rimbombante con todo. Su atuendo siendo una prueba viviente de ello. Al menos el atuendo que había usado hasta el día prometido. No obstante, no pudo evitar suavizar su expresión y curvar las comisuras de sus labios suavemente hacia arriba, al ver, junto a la pulcramente escrita invitación, una caligrafía no tan pulcra que pertenecía a Edward-kun. La conocía, porque había leído y firmado los informes que este había ido entregando al coronel a lo largo de su permanencia en el ejército.

Las palabras leían: _"Más te vale, coronel bastardo, que no te aparezcas. Winry quiso invitarte, pero sé que solo actuarás como un idiota cuando vengas. __Pd:__ La teniente primera es bienvenida". _Y, al lado, había una nota de Alphonse, en un tono más amable: _"¡Nii-san! Perdone a mi hermano general de brigada. La teniente y usted están invitados. _Exhaló, sonriendo con calma —Lo recuerdo, general. Arribó tres años atrás.

Enarcó una ceja —¿Tanto, teniente?

Suspiró, cerrando los ojos con suavidad —Eso me temo, señor. Si. Si mal no recuerda, acababa de ser ascendido.

—Cierto —concedió, volviendo a tomar la invitación que su teniente primera le devolvía y volviendo a ojearla también. Sonrisa arrogante en los labios. Si, lo recordaba.

Había arribado un lunes, mezclada entre la correspondencia de todos ellos. Una para cada uno. No obstante, no había sido del todo sorprendente, dado que tanto él como la teniente primera habían deducido que eso era exactamente lo que Edward haría, una vez regresara a Resembool, proponerle matrimonio a su amiga de la infancia. Éste lo había negado, ahogándose en la taza de té que la teniente primera le había preparado, y palidecido violentamente. Sin embargo, ellos habían estado seguro de ello e incluso habían apostado que Edward cargaba con el anillo en el bolsillo por aquel entonces. Y así lo habían comentado en la oficina también, por lo que todos habían sido puestos al tanto. Aún así, había resultado extraño, ver la materialización de ello. Y ciertamente no podía imaginarse a Acero madurando, casándose y teniendo hijos. Evidentemente, no tenía que hacerlo, dado que sucedería.

Havoc se había quejado, como siempre, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás. Cigarrillo apagado en boca —No lo puedo creer. Incluso el jefe de Acero se consiguió una novia antes que yo...

Y él solo había sonreído, satisfecho —Lo dices como si fuera una gran hazaña, Havoc —y éste solo había dedicado otra mirada de fastidio a su superior.

Su teniente primera, en cambio, había permanecido calma, leyendo con expresión neutral, ligeramente suavizada, el contenido de la invitación —Aún así, creo que es increíble, general. Que Edward-kun esté casándose —no era el hecho de que finalmente hubiera admitido su inclinación por Winry-chan, lo que le sorprendía. Dado que ella misma había podido colegir el afecto de este con sus propios ojos, aquella vez que había ido a devolverle el arma que ella le había prestado. No. Era que hubiera optado por formalizar y a tan joven edad, cuando hasta, recientemente, Edward-kun no había sido más que un niño de once años, desesperanzado, que ellos habían encontrado en Resembool y reclutado; y luego un excesivamente impulsivo e impetuoso joven de dieciséis años con un gran corazón y devoción a su hermano y amiga de la infancia, pero que había pretendido lucir rudo. Y el más joven alquimista estatal.

Roy sonrió de lado —Quién creería que el enano de Acero lo tenía adentro —examinando su tarjeta diferenciada. Dado que la de él tenía una serie de anotaciones ridículas en la caligrafía del mayor de los Elric. Suspiró—. Aunque no estoy seguro de que Acero haya madurado tanto, teniente.

Ella tomó la tarjeta que le ofrecía y sonrió con calma —Imagino que hay cosas que no cambian, general.

Ahora, viendo nuevamente la tarjeta entre sus manos, tres años después, podía acordar que su teniente primera había estado en lo cierto. Desgraciadamente, y debido a todo el trabajo que habían tenido en el cuartel del Este, por aquel entonces, y con el proyecto de Ishbal, no habían asistido. No porque el asistir a una boda le hubiera entusiasmado. Porque de hecho nada lo hacía menos que eso. La última boda a la que había asistido había sido a la de Hughes y ya sabía cómo había terminado eso, con su amigo presentándole una de las amigas de Gracia (con la cual había dormido tras la fiesta y no llamado nunca más) y sugiriéndole que comenzara a buscar para sentar cabeza. Sin embargo, había deseado ver a Acero en esa circunstancia. No podía imaginárselo. Pero le causaba gran placer intentarlo. Su teniente primera lo había amonestado por su cinismo. Así que simplemente le había ordenado a su subordinada que enviara una disculpa, de parte de todos, justificando su ausencia. Y la cosa había quedado enterrada en el pasado. Hasta que hoy había vuelto a encontrar la tarjeta olvidada en el fondo de una de las gavetas de su escritorio —¿Sabe, teniente? —sonrió—, de haber asistido, la habría llevado como mi pareja.

Ella enarcó ambas cejas y suspiró, tenue curvatura de sus labios en una casi imperceptible sonrisa —Hubiera sido agradable, general, pero me temo que, por otro lado, imposible. Si mal no recuerda, sería inapropiado.

La sonrisa arrogante se tornó aún más en una de complacencia —Entonces podríamos haber ido por separado, teniente, ambos sin pareja, y fingir que éramos dos desconocidos unidos únicamente por una verdaderamente inusual circunstancia. La boda del enano de Acero.

Negó con la cabeza —Tiene mucha imaginación, general.

Se acomodó con los codos sobre el escritorio, mentón sobre las manos —¿Hubiera usado vestido, teniente?

Cerró los ojos con calma —Estoy segura que el uniforme no hubiera sido etiqueta apropiada, general —concedió, pacientemente.

La observó con curiosidad —No pensé que el infame "ojo de halcón" tuviera siquiera prendas tan estrictamente femeninas, teniente —aunque, conociéndola, seguramente sería algo sobrio, modesto, clásico y elegante. Y no algo como lo que usarían las empleadas del bar de Madame.

Riza Hawkeye enarcó una ceja —Escasos, general, pero si los poseo. Y apreciaría que no insinuara que por haberme unido a la milicia soy menos femenina —señaló, severa. Y con un claro tono ácido. Lo admitía, no abundaban en exceso en su placard. De hecho, solo tenía uno o dos, y dudaba que fueran el tipo de vestidos que el general de brigada estaba acostumbrado a vislumbrar en las mujeres con que solía salir o las que trabajaban en el bar de la mujer que lo había criado. Pero tenía dichas prendas en posesión. Y les había dado uso en una o dos ocasiones. Además, y aún cuando sus compañeros de trabajo parecieran olvidarlo seguido, Hawkeye de hecho _sí_ era una mujer. Y como tal tenía su usual dosis de faldas y ropa estrictamente reservada a su género en su apartamento. Evidentemente, no vestía su uniforme militar todo el día, especialmente no en sus días libres.

—No dije tal cosa, teniente —objetó. Cruzándose de brazos. Aunque admitía que sus palabras no habían salido del todo bien, tampoco.

—No veo cómo pudiera interpretarse de otra forma, señor. Dado que aseguró creer imposible que tuviera un vestido—hizo una pausa—. "Prenda estrictamente femenina" creo que fue la designación que usó, general. Si no me equivoco.

—¿Si admito que fue mi error, teniente, lo usará para mi en alguna ocasión? —sonrió, arrogante. _Oh_, lo que habría dado por ver a su teniente primera en un vestido. Quizá simplemente debería haber incendiado todo su papeleo y viajado con Hawkeye y el resto de su equipo a Resembool. Las ganas de abandonar su trabajo burocrático no le habían faltado.

Enarcó una ceja —No, general. No veo en que situación posiblemente podría necesitarlo —voz estricta. Sin mencionar que la sugerencia de su superior era altamente apropiada. Pero se abstuvo de señalarlo, dado que parecía considerablemente obvio.

—¿La boda de los tenientes segundos Havoc y Catalina, teniente?

Suspiró, cerrando los ojos con calma —Me temo que es más viable que se case primero el sargento mayor Fuery, general, a esos dos. Y permítame recordarle que su petición es altamente inapropiada.

—No veo el inconveniente, teniente —sonrió, satisfecho—. Simplemente afirmé que me complacería verla en un vestido, no quitárselo —aunque, admitía, no tendría inconveniente con lo segundo tampoco. Pero eso era algo que, _evidentemente_, no diría en voz alta. No si no quería recibir una certera bala entre ceja y ceja. Eso era, si no la recibía de todas maneras por el comentario que acababa de soltar tan a la ligera. De ser otra persona, probablemente ya lo habría hecho.

Era una suerte, entonces, que su teniente pudiera ser particularmente indulgente con él, en ocasiones; o de lo contrario tendría ya un agujero en el cráneo. Aún así, su teniente primera no lucía complacida, _en absoluto_ —Es usted un idiota, general. Regrese a trabajar, por favor.

Él se mostró ligeramente tomado desprevenido. No era que su subordinada nunca lo hubiera llamado idiota. Porque lo había hecho, en varias ocasiones. Así como lo había llamado inútil y otra serie similares de acepciones en las que no había escatimado a la hora de reprocharle su conducta imprudente. Especialmente a la hora de poner en riesgo toda una operación solo por ella. Sin embargo, no era usual tampoco que lo hiciera en dicho contexto. Habitualmente Hawkeye era algo más sutil a la hora de insultarlo. Suponía que lo merecía, por otro lado —¿Acaba de llamar idiota a su superior, teniente?

Asintió, sin una pizca de remordimiento, vergüenza o miedo a ser sancionada por insubordinación. No que él fuera a hacerlo tampoco, porque no lo haría, y sabía que Hawkeye lo sabía perfectamente —Así es, general. Lo hice. Pareció apropiado, al momento.

—¿Sabe, teniente? Eso es considerado insubordinación, y podría ser sancionada con una corte marcial —señaló, complacido.

Pero ella solo cerró los ojos con calma y asintió —Haga lo que deba hacer, general. No me verá intentando denegar el cargo.

—¿Es eso así? —enarcó una ceja, entretenido.

—Así es, general. Y si lo hace, yo alegaré acoso sexual —aseveró, seria.

—Acusaciones serias, teniente —señaló, con la misma sonrisa arrogante característica.

Asintió —Estoy perfectamente al tanto, señor.

—¿Y aún así seguiría adelante con esto? —inquirió, ambas cejas enarcadas—. Soy un hombre poderoso, después de todo.

—Estoy segura que puedo lidiar con usted, general. Después de todo, llevo haciéndolo por veinte años —replicó, con calma.

—¿Entonces asumo que su respuesta a lo del vestido es no, teniente? —retomó, sonriendo—. Porque pienso que se vería atractiva usando uno.

Espiró larga y tendidamente —Asume bien, señor. En cuanto a lo segundo, me temo que no será capaz de vislumbrarlo.

—¿Nunca? —inquirió, debido a su tono tajante.

Asintió —Mientras yo pueda evitarlo, general —confirmándolo.

Sonrió de lado —¿No cree que está siendo algo severa, teniente? Después de todo, no debería privarse de usarlo si lo desea solo para contradecirme.

Pero ella solo negó con la cabeza —No se preocupe, general. No tengo particular afecto a usar vestido.

—Es una pena —confirmó, cerrando los ojos.

Hawkeye asintió —Estoy segura que si, general —ácido sarcasmo en sus palabras—. Ahora vuelta a trabajar, por favor.

Afortunadamente, su superior pareció hacerle caso, dado que tomó su pluma y bajó la mirada a su trabajo. No obstante, sus ojos negros se deslizaron una vez más al hallazgo que había realizado aquel día, la tarjeta de invitación a la boda del enano de Acero y Winry Rockbell. Y la tomó entre sus dedos, volteándola y examinándola con el entrecejo fruncido. Su teniente primera nunca había hecho declaración alguna sobre lo que pensaba del matrimonio. Y se preguntó si tendría alguna en realidad, o si tendría deseos algunos de contraer matrimonio algún día, aunque no parecía tal el caso. Sabía que la amiga de la teniente, Rebecca Catalina, tenía tal aspiración; después de todo, y Riza nunca había declarado algo que diera a entender que deseaba lo mismo para ella. Pero suponía que, de desearlo, tendría sentido también. Hawkeye era un ser humano, después de todo, y una mujer, y por mundano y trivial que pudiera parecerle a él era un deseo perfectamente válido y normal. Sano inclusive, quizá, entre el resto de las personas. Hughes mismo había parecido complacido con su matrimonio. Por lo que no veía objeciones a que ella no aspirara lo mismo.

—Teniente, ¿qué piensa del matrimonio?

Alzando la mirada a su superior, dedicó una mirada inquisitiva. Luego, negando para sí, dijo —Pienso que está bien, general.

Enarcó ambas cejas —¿Solo eso?

—¿Acaso esperaba algo más, señor? —replicó, con suma calma y caución.

—De hecho, teniente, quería una perspectiva más personal, si —replicó, dejando la pluma sobre el escritorio y cruzándose de brazos.

Riza espiró larga y tendidamente —No estoy segura qué quiere que le responda, general.

—¿No le interesa casarse, teniente? —desde un enfoque más frontal.

—No, general, no está en mis mayores prioridades. Eso es todo —replicó, con calma—. Después de todo, es tal y como usted dijo. Posiblemente estemos en la milicia de por vida.

Enarcó una ceja —¿Y eso es un inconveniente, teniente?

—¿Acaso no lo es, general? Como ha visto, incluso el teniente segundo Havoc tiene problemas para mantener una relación fuera de la milicia —señaló, fácticamente.

—¿Y no le molesta, teniente? —inquirió.

Negó con calma —No me quita el sueño, general. No. Estoy segura que puedo sobrevivir perfectamente sin casarme.

—Su amiga la teniente segunda Catalina no parece acordar —sonrió.

—Rebecca aspira a cosas diferentes a las que yo aspiro, general —retrucó—. Eso es todo.

Sonrió de lado —Pensé que un buen matrimonio era a lo que muchas mujeres, _y Hughes_, aspiraban —añadió, sin olvidar la obsesión de su amigo por casarse. Y que lo hiciera él también.

Riza frunció el entrecejo —Ese comentario fue sexista, general. Y apreciaría que no vuelva a dejarme por fuera de mi propio género. Si mal no recuerda, ya es la segunda vez en el día que lo hace.

—Nunca hice tal cosa, teniente —objetó, perdiendo la sonrisa.

—Estoy segura que llamarme poco femenina y descartarme como mujer entran en la categoría de hacerlo, general.

—Sabe perfectamente que no creo ninguna de las dos cosas que me atribuye injustamente, teniente —insistió.

Cerró los ojos con calma —Solo... vuelva a trabajar, general. O me temo que no terminará a tiempo tampoco hoy.

—Solo cuando acepte que la considero como una mujer hecha y derecha, teniente.

Suspiró —Bien, general. Lo hago. Ahora regrese a trabajar, por favor.

Asintió, satisfecho, y retomó su trabajo. Poco después, el resto de sus subordinados regresaron de almorzar, retomando también sus respectivas obligaciones. Y la oficina cayó en un ritmo habitual y considerablemente satisfactorio de trabajo. Para la hora de partida, de hecho, todos habían terminado de realizar lo que les había sido asignado. Exceptuando, por supuesto, al general de brigada; el cual continuaba revisando una serie de papeles. Y aún tenía otra tanda de éstos aguardando su atención. Riza suspiró, negando con la cabeza. Si su superior continuaba de esa forma, terminaría pasando la noche una vez más en el cuartel general.

Poniéndose de pie, caminó hasta el escritorio de él y tomó la pequeña pila que permanecía apartada, llevándola, tal y como solía hacer, al suyo propio. Sentándose, comenzó a trabajar en éstos. Por largos minutos, permanecieron en absoluto silencio. El sonido del arañar irregular de las plumas el único en la habitación. Al menos, hasta que su superior volvió a hablar. Sin embargo, no se trataba, ésta vez, de ningún comentario inapropiado o excusa para librarse de su papeleo. Sino de un sentido agradecimiento —Gracias, teniente.

Ella alzó la mirada, dejando de lado el último documento que había firmado y asintió, expresión ligeramente suavizada —Solo estoy haciendo mi trabajo, general. Eso es todo.

Sonrió de lado. Sabía que su teniente primera diría algo así. En ocasiones, se preguntaba si sabía cuánto lo ayudaba realmente. Cuánto de todo lo que había avanzado él era sólo obra de ella. De su constante empujarlo hacia arriba, de sus constantes recordatorios de que debía continuar trabajando, de su constante protección y vigilancia, aún a costa de su propia vida. Obra de su constante presencia. Desde que tenía memoria, habían sido él y Hawkeye, _siempre_. De hecho, y desde que la conocía, era como si no hubiera habido un tiempo previo, en el que ella no hubiera existido. Lo había habido, por otro lado, pero Roy no podía terminar de comprender cómo había sobrevivido los primeros dieciséis años de su vida sin ella. Sin alguien proveyéndole de una perfectamente racionalizada perspectiva. Sin ella recordándole que estaba siendo imprudente. Que estaba actuando como un idiota. Sin ella proveyéndole una equilibrada constante en su día a día. Hawkeye era su rutina. Y no estaba seguro de encontrar esto particularmente negativo.

Espirando, negó con la cabeza. Una sonrisa calma en los labios —Qué haría sin ti.

_No puedo permitir eso. No puedo perderte. _Los ojos caoba de ella se abrieron ligeramente, pero rápidamente recompuso su expresión. Las severas facciones angulosas de su semblante se suavizaron a duras penas —Alcanzar la cima, general. Espero.

Pero él solo se puso de pie, habiendo terminado ya su trabajo, y caminó hasta tomar su abrigo y el de ella. Riza, comprendiendo, apiló el último papel ordenadamente y se puso de pie también, caminando hasta donde se encontraba su superior, junto a la puerta. Sosteniente su propio abrigo en el antebrazo y el de ella para que Hawkeye deslizara sus brazos al interior de las mangas. Espirando, Hawkeye accedió, dándole la espalda a él. Y, con sumo cuidado, Roy le deslizó el abrigo hacia arriba, acomodándolo sobre los pequeños hombros de ella con caución. Sus dedos, tentativos, rozando la curva de su nuca desnuda, mientras aún aferraban el cuello de la prenda. Riza se tensó.

Era un sutil roce, a duras penas una fantasmagórica caricia en la piel desnuda de su pálida nuca, dado que eso era todo lo que _ellos_ eran. Toques furtivos a la luz del día, inocuos, aquí y allá, encendiendo sus terminaciones nerviosas y manteniéndolos vivos. Solo que ocasionalmente él era más recatado, limitándose únicamente a un escaso y tenue roce de sus nudillos con su piel, y ella más cautelosa, sabiendo cuándo interrumpir el aparentemente inofensivo gesto que no lo era. Y sin embargo, no podía hacerlo. No en esta ocasión. No podía obligarse a reprocharse el que se estuviera tomando un minuto más del estrictamente necesario para rozar las puntas ásperas de sus dedos contra la delicada curva de su cuello, bajo el cuello, allí donde ambos sabían se encontraba la cicatriz de _aquella _vez.

En el silencio, la oyó inhalar bruscamente cuando las yemas de sus dedos entraron en contacto con la áspera cicatriz horizontal. Sus párpados oscilando ligeramente antes de caer de forma pesada. Sus labios rosados tensándose en una tirante línea. Él, de igual forma, cerró los ojos. Boca torcida en un gesto de amargura. _¡Teniente! ¡Resista! ¡Teniente, abra los ojos! ¡Teniente! ¡Teniente! ¡No muera! ¡Teniente, resista!_ —En verdad... no puedo perderte. Te necesito, para alcanzar la cima, y luego a mi lado, para reconstruir el país, tal y como dije.

Sintió el cálido aliento de él en su nuca, trazando cuidadosamente cada palabra, así como lo sintió curvar a duras penas los dedos, retraerlos, sin realmente hacerlo. Entonces, exhaló, aire que ni siquiera sabía había estado conteniendo. Y asintió —Entiendo —voz seria—. No moriré, general.

La comisura izquierda de sus labios se torció en una sonrisa y finalmente retrajo los dedos, acomodándole el cuello del abrigo por última vez antes de retroceder un paso y colocarse el suyo propio. Acomodándose también el cuello. Sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro —Es una orden, teniente.

Riza asintió —Si, señor —volteándose a verlo. Roy, parpadeando, la observó una última vez. Manos aún en el cuello de su abrigo que todavía intentaba acomodar. Negando con la cabeza, Hawkeye extendió ambas manos a él, con caución—. Permítame, general —tomándolo por al prenda y acercándolo suavemente más a ella –tanto que las puntas de los pies de él quedaron a ambos lado de los de ella-, ojos color vino clavados en donde sus propios dedos se encontraban enroscados, obrando para ayudarlo a acomodarse el abrigo.

Roy suspiró. Haciendo mecer los cabellos del flequillo dorado de ella. Y la sonrisa retornó a sus labios —¿Ve, teniente? Es por esto que necesito a mi valiosa subordinada.

—Estoy segura que solo disfruta de la atención, general —Replicó, con calma. Negando con la cabeza. Sin embargo, cuando alzó la mirada, no pudo evitar percatarse, súbitamente –su cuerpo tornándose rígido una vez más-, de la inapropiada e insegura proximidad de ambos. Con suavidad, desenroscó los dedos de los pliegues del abrigo de su superior. Notando, ligeramente alarmada también, que sus labios se encontraban a tan solo un suspiro de distancia. Y era ella, no él (como era usual) quien había cometido el error garrafal de atraerlo hacia sí misma hasta tal punto. Descartando, por un efímero segundo, la distancia prudente que habitualmente solía mantener con su persona. La tajante línea que imaginariamente solía trazar entre ambos. Y que él parecía menos reacio que ella a cruzar.

Pero algo así era inaceptable. Para él y para ella. Para ambos. Después de todo, aún tenían demasiado que hacer. Demasiado que trabajar y demasiado que seguir avanzando para alcanzar ese tan ansiado objetivo. Y algo de semejante naturaleza solo resultaría en un inconveniente en su camino a la cima. Se convertiría en un obstáculo, _ella_, su relación con él lo haría, tal y como había sucedido en el pasado. Aquella vez con King Bradley. Y se rehusaba a volver a consentir algo de ese estilo. Algo que permitiera a otros usarla para retenerlo de seguir ascendiendo. Se rehusaba a convertirse en una carga para él. No, había prometido ayudarlo a alcanzar ese sueño. A empujarlo desde abajo. Y _eso_ no era ello.

Ese _Ellos_, fuera lo que fuera, no era viable ni conveniente para su ambición; y por ende no podía existir. Retrocedió un paso —Lléveme a casa, general.

Suspiró. Asintiendo. Expresión cansada. Lo había visto en sus habitualmente severos ojos, el súbito horror de haber trasgredido la religiosamente cuidada distancia que ambos habían mantenido hasta entonces. De arriesgar algo de gran valor, por la sola acción de cometer una imprudencia, una acción inapropiada, y había comprendido. Lo estaba cuidando a él, velando por sus mejores intereses, por ese sueño que él le había comentado frente a la tumba de su padre, por su ambición, tal y como le había prometido, resignando a cambio cualquier tipo de atisbo de normalidad que ambos pudieran obtener —Si, teniente. Vamos.

En nombre del intercambio equivalente. Su ambición por ella. Cualquier inclinación personal que Hawkeye pudiera tener por mantenerlo vivo. Si, en efecto, había sido un largo camino, _muy_ largo, para ambos. Y aún quedaba más por avanzar. Si, todavía quedaba demasiado por hacer. Y eso no lo complacía.


	10. Cuanto menos, inquietante

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist me pertece.**

10/36**  
**

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, como siempre, el capítulo de hoy. Y, como siempre, quisiera agradecerles a todos. **Gracias**, de verdad, por tener la paciencia para seguir capítulo a capítulo mi historia =). Especialmente a: **HoneyHawkeye** (si, como siempre =P), **Bibiene Von Heiwa **(no te preocupes, sabré que eres tú =) Y por supuesto que te pongo y seguiré poniéndote en los agradecimientos. Gracias, me alegra que te guste), **Lucia991**, **inowe**, **Darkrukia4 **(no, el bigote era horrible u_u), **Rukia Kurosaki-chan**, **fandita-eromena**, **Andyhaikufma **(si quizá fue un poquito de eso, o un recordatorio para sí misma =)), **Guest**, **Hoshiisima **(me alegra que te guste cómo manejo los personajes. Y respecto a tu problema, te entiendo, pero a la larga solo nos hacemos más fuertes ¡Ánimos! =)), **Alexandra-Ayanami **(en verdad, el bigote fue un epic fail y lamento haberte traicionado vilmente =P, todo llegará), **Rinsita-chan**, **laura-eli89 **(qué bueno que te den ganas de seguir leyendo, me hace feliz, espero sigas teniendo esa sensación), **HaruD'Elric**, **Natsumi Anko** (me alegra que no te parezca aburrida y te guste la trama, y gracias por los consejos, poquito a poquito iré mejorando, lo prometo =D) y **mariana garcia** (si, son un poquito desesperantes pero, ¿no es eso algo que identifica un poquito su relación? =D). Espero el de hoy les guste. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Crisis de la mediana edad**

* * *

X

"Cuanto menos, inquietante"

* * *

Caminó hasta la oficina de correo de la milicia, con paso calmo. Deteniéndose aquí y allá para realizar el apropiado saludo cada vez que por los corredores pasaba un oficial de superior rango al de ella. Era el último día de la semana, después de todo, y el mayor Miles había asegurado que dejaría una serie de papeles destinados al general de brigada en el cuartel para que los revisara. Algunos, había dicho, necesitaban su más inmediata atención, otros, en cambio, podían esperar. Y luego había una serie de documentaciones que había enviado para que aprobara, viera y archivara. No había hecho referencia a ninguno de los asuntos que debían ser atendidos, pero Riza estimaba que sería otro día de _esos_. Días largos, sumamente cargados de trabajo, en los que seguramente deberían realizar horas extras además, para poder cumplir con todas sus obligaciones en tiempo y forma. Especialmente si debían dedicar un cierto tiempo a revisar las cuestiones concernientes a Ishbal. Lo que significaba que otra vez debería permanecer después de horas allí, con el general de brigada. Probablemente cenar en el cuartel general también. Espiró. Había deseado irse a dormir temprano.

Golpeando la puerta, aguardó algún tipo de respuesta desde el interior que le concediera el permiso para ingresar. Una vez oyó una voz desde adentro, diciendo —Adelante —tomó el pomo entre sus dedos y lo giró calmamente, abriendo la puerta. Su postura, como siempre, erguida e impecable.

Había dos escritorio, uno más grande y próximo a la puerta, centrado en medio de la habitación. Y otro más pequeño por detrás, en el fondo de la habitación, atestado de papeles detrás de los cuales a duras penas se veía la cabeza de alguien trabajando. El hombre más próximo a la entrada, un regordete suboficial de animada expresión, llamado Nesher, al ver que se trataba de ella, sonrió —¡Ah! Teniente Hawkeye, ¿otra vez por aquí?

Riza espiró. Asintiendo. Después de todo, llevaba yendo todos los días a la oficina Central de correo de la milicia, en busca de los papeles para su superior. Los necesitaba, ambos lo hacían, pues no querían que el proyecto se atrasara o complicara más de lo que lo había hecho inicialmente. Así como no querían perder la finalmente ganada confianza del pueblo Ishbalita, tras cuatro años de trabajo, por meras cuestiones burocráticas —Así es. El general de brigada me envió para ver si esos papeles que estaba aguardando arribaron —aseguró, estoica.

El hombre frunció el entrecejo y comenzó a revisar una lista —Mustang... General de brigada Mustang... —pasando su regordete dedo de un nombre al siguiente. Hasta que finalmente se detuvo—. ¡Ah! General de brigada Mustang. Aquí está —sonrió—. Parece que hoy es el día de suerte del general.

La expresión de ella se relajó visiblemente, cruzándose de brazos —Me temo que el general no lo verá de esa forma.

Nesher sonrió —Ah, no. Creo que no. Últimamente las cosas están algo cargadas en Central —volteándose y mostrándole a la teniente primera el escritorio atestado de papeles—. Y esos son solo los que recibimos hoy —volviendo a voltearse al escritorio por segunda vez, alzó la voz—. Oy, sargento Bristol. La teniente primera necesita los documentos que arribaron para el general de brigada Mustang.

La coronilla a duras penas visible detrás de la gran masa de papeles, se movió, comenzando a rebuscar entre todo —¡Señor, si, señor! —voz fuerte y clara. Acatando.

El hombre negó con la cabeza —Cielos, muchacho, te dije que organizaras todo eso... —suspiró.

—S-Si, lo siento, suboficial, señor —se disculpó apresuradamente. Comenzando a rebuscar más entre la cantidad de documentos. Mientras una gran pila comenzaba a balancearse peligrosamente, notó Hawkeye. El escritorio lucía como lo hacía el de su superior en sus peores días.

El suboficial Nesher negó con la cabeza —Si éste es el futuro de la milicia, válgame Dios —se volvió a voltear—. ¿Sargento, ya lo encontró?

—A-Ah... En eso estoy, señor. Me temo que puede que se haya traspapelado.

Frunció el entrecejo —Te lo digo, chico. Si continúas así no durarás dos días en la milicia.

El joven asintió —Si, lo lamento, señor. Lo buscaré al instante —aseguró, comenzando a ponerse nervioso.

En cierta forma, sentía algo de pena por el joven sargento. Ella misma había estado una vez en esa posición, como todos, de hecho, considerablemente debajo en la jerarquía militar, y había debido hacer todo tipo de cosas para complacer a sus superiores y poder seguir avanzando. Incluso acatar las órdenes más déspotas, o simplemente preparar o traer café aún cuando esa no era ni nunca había sido su obligación en la milicia. Y había debido hacerlo, sin siquiera quejarse, para poder alcanzar a esa persona por la que había ingresado a la milicia, y a la que había tomado la determinación de proteger. Después de todo, ella había aceptado eso, unirse, enlistarse y convertirse en un perro de los militares. Y eso era exactamente lo que había sido y hecho en sus años de juventud, en el ejército. Obedecer ciegamente, acatar, sin siquiera manifestar el más mínimo desacuerdo o disconformidad frente a las órdenes dispensadas en su dirección. Y por lo que podía juzgar, el joven sargento frente a ella no tendría más de veinte años. Y ciertamente no parecía siquiera que hubiera apuntado un arma contra alguien más. Menos aún tomado una vida. No, era joven e ingenuo y todo lo que ellos una vez habían sido, previo a Ishbal. Todo lo que habían perdido.

—Estoy segura que el general puede aguardar media hora más, suboficial —aseguró, con calma.

Pero el hombre solo negó con la cabeza —Tonterías, teniente primera —volteándose en la silla una vez más para ver al joven sargento—. El sargento Bristol lo tendrá en un segundo. O de lo contrario probará ser un inútil y regresará a la academia.

—A-Aquí lo tengo, señor —asintió, rápidamente, mostrando deliberadamente el sobre marrón que acababa de arribar, en el cual se leía "General de Brigada Mustang".

—Bien, acompañe a la teniente primera Hawkeye, sargento Bristol. Y cuando vuelva tráigame una taza de café. Eso es una orden.

El muchacho se llevó la mano a la frente, sobre bajo el brazo —¡Si, señor! —antes de cruzar el cuarto y alcanzar a Hawkeye en la puerta—. Lamento la demora, teniente primera —se disculpó.

Pero ella solo asintió, secamente —No. Está bien —dando media vuelta y abandonando la oficina de correo, seguida del sargento Bristol un paso detrás. Una vez afuera, se detuvo. Y él también lo hizo, entrecejo fruncido—. No hay necesidad de que me escolte, sargento. Yo puedo encargarme desde aquí —aseguró. Volviéndose al muchacho con expresión calma.

El muchacho pareció por un instante desconcertado. Los superiores que había conocido hasta el momento nunca, y cuando decía _nunca_ se refería a nunca, se habían dirigido a él de forma tan amable. La mayoría simplemente lo llamaba "chico" o "oye tú" o "novato", seguido de una orden no necesariamente formulada en términos de amabilidad. Seguro, él había aceptado aquello, pero ciertamente no había creído que fuera tan duro. El obedecer. Y ganarse un lugar en la milicia. Y, sin embargo, allí estaba esa mujer, tratándolo respetuosa y formalmente, como si fuera un miembro más del ejército, un oficial, aún de bajo rango, y no el chico de los recados, que era como la mayoría lo trataba. Ciertamente no la imagen que había tenido de la mujer que todo el mundo conocía como "ojo de halcón" —A-Ah... No, está bien, teniente primera. Prefiero cumplir la orden del suboficial.

Riza asintió, dando media vuelta y comenzando a caminar una vez más, con el sargento caminando un paso más atrás. El cual, en silencio, y aún llevando el sobre bajo el brazo, observó a la mujer. No parecía demasiado mayor, quizá veintitantos, rozando los treinta, pero casi sin rastros de la edad en su anguloso y severo rostro. Su cabello, rubio, sujeto de forma tirante tras su cabeza, dejando su larga, esbelta y atractiva nuca desnuda para ser contemplada. Torció el gesto, era... atractiva, y joven. Y parecía, por encima de todo, inofensiva. Especialmente con su calmo y estoico andar y su expresión neutral. De hecho, en nada se parecía a la imagen que se había hecho en su cabeza del infame "ojo de halcón" que había asesinado a tantos Ishbalitas. No, había imaginado a alguien adusto y decididamente mayor. Sin embargo, ésta era sin duda alguna la notable francotiradora de la que tanto había oído desde que había ingresado incluso a la academia. Aquella cuya puntería era lo más próxima a perfecta existente en la milicia. Y aún así, no podía conciliar la imagen de la mujer colecta, de aspecto controlado, delante suyo con la persona de la que había oído tanto. Menos aún tras la breve y seca pero cortés manifestación de efímera amabilidad. Por lo que había oído, todos aquellos que habían servido en Ishbal, eran monstruos. Especialmente los alquimistas y, de éstos, el alquimista de la flama.

Decidiendo que quizá no tendría otra oportunidad de preguntar, se atrevió a formular lo que tenía en mente. Había intentado consultar al suboficial Nesher al respecto, pero esto no había sido capaz de proveerle ningún tipo de información —Ah... teniente primera Hawkeye, ¿puedo preguntarle algo?

Lo observó por el rabillo del ojo, facciones serias, y volvió la vista al frente. Estaban llegando a la oficina. El joven, viendo esto, se apresuró a formularla —¿El general de brigada Mustang es quien está a cargo del proyecto de reconstrucción de Ishbal?

Asintió secamente —Así es, el general lleva administrando el proyecto desde el inicio —corroboró. Dejando de lado que lo hacía siempre asistido por ella. No era relevante, de todas maneras.

—Pero... no entiendo, ¿no estuvo el general en Ishbal? —preguntó, cautamente. La mujer aún era su superior, después de todo, y él solo era un joven sargento que nada más llevaba dos años en la milicia. Todo el tiempo, mantenido en la oscuridad por sus superiores. Lo que sí comprendía, por otro lado, era que no muchas personas tenían agrado por el general de brigada. Y éste tenía una considerablemente llamativa reputación también, detrás de su persona. Qué era cierto y qué era mentira, por otra parte, no tenía idea. Hasta hacía una hora atrás había creído que el "ojo de halcón" era una abominable mujer escalofriante. Terrorífica. Más similar a la mayor general Armstrong, a la cual había tenido el no tan agradable placer de conocer, que a la mujer que tenía delante suyo.

Riza volvió a asentir —Así es, el general y yo participamos en el exterminio de Ishbal —voz nuevamente fáctica. Sin embargo, se suavizó ligeramente. Y sus ojos se clavaron en la puerta cuyo pomo estaba sosteniendo ahora, entre sus esbeltos dedos—. Es por eso que es nuestro deber ayudar a reconstruirla. Así no podamos expiar lo que hicimos allí, incluso entonces, queremos hacer algo —cerrando los ojos con calma, giró perrilla y abrió la puerta. Por un instante, se la quedó mirando sin saber realmente qué decir.

Ella, en cambio, ingresó, cruzándose de brazos al ver que no solo su superior no estaba realizando su trabajo, como debería (en vez de ello se encontraba balanceando la pluma que tenía sujeta entre sus dedos pulgar e índice, observándola balancearse distraídamente, mientras permanecía con la espalda apoyada en el respaldar de su silla); sino que el resto de sus subordinados tampoco se encontraban haciendo mucho. Y, lo poco que hacían, lo intercalaban con excesiva cháchara en su opinión —General, si me permite preguntar, ¿qué está haciendo? —inquirió, ceja enarcada.

Al ver que Hawkeye acababa de ingresar, se enderezó rápidamente, dejando la pluma con igual prontitud sobre el escritorio —Ah... Teniente Hawkeye, ya regresó.

Espiró —Así es, general. Y me temo que preferiría haber llegado y verlo trabajando a verlo realizar esta tan excesivamente relevante tarea que estoy segura puede esperar —señaló, con ácido sarcasmo. El joven sargento miró el intercambio desconcertado, casi horrorizado, dado que la teniente primera parecía estar sobrepasando su poder y rango al hablar de esa forma a su superior. ¿No podría ser sancionada por ello? ¿Incluso acusada de insubordinación? No que a él le importara. Había decidido que la teniente primera Hawkeye le agradaba, después de todo.

—Siento discrepar, teniente —sonrió, enderezándose y posicionando sus dos manos sobre el escritorio.

Riza negó con la cabeza —Estoy segura que si, general. Sin embargo, me temo que evaluar la gravedad en los insumos de oficina sigue sin ser prioridad. El papeleo lo es —le recordó, con severidad—. Y todos esos son para mañana a primera hora.

—Como alquimista y científico que soy, encuentro todas estas cosas de sumo interés, teniente —retrucó, con una sonrisa arrogante en los labios—. ¿Acaso no encuentra el que las cosas caigan, intrigante?

Enarcó una ceja —Me temo que no, general. Y le recomendaría que comience su trabajo antes de que deba investigar cómo cayó una bala incidentalmente en su mano.

La observó, entretenido —¿Acaso está amenazando con dispararle a su superior, teniente? —inquirió. Entretenido. El joven sargento, que aún permanecía detrás de la teniente primera, con un pie dentro y un pie fuera de la oficina, palideció. Quizá la mujer delante suyo si era alguien de cuidado. Pero el general no parecía asustado. O siquiera molesto por la clara insubordinación de su subordinada. De hecho, parecía... ¿entretenido? La sonrisa arrogante en su rostro ciertamente era confusa.

—Estoy segura que no he hecho tal cosa, general. Simplemente aseveré que los accidentes pasan. Y de todas formas no veo el inconveniente, si tal fuera el caso, dado que usted me concedió su expresa aprobación para hacerlo.

Frunció el entrecejo —Estoy seguro que no me refería a esto, teniente.

Asintió, exhalando larga y tendidamente —Posiblemente, general. Ahora regrese a trabajar, por favor.

Con curiosidad, notó que había alguien detrás de su teniente primera. Sonrió de lado —Teniente, creo que se le adhirió un sargento al uniforme.

Negando con la cabeza, se apartó, indicando al joven con la mano —Por favor, compórtese, general. Este es el sargento Bristol. Tiene en su poder los documentos que envió el mayor Miles.

Havoc, reconociéndolo como el sargento que trajo todo el papeleo que el general de brigada le adosó aquella vez, torció el gesto en una forzada sonrisa. Su cigarrillo apagado apretándose entre sus dientes —Oy, Archie... ¿Te acuerdas de mi?

El joven miró al rubio teniente segundo sin saber qué decir —U-Uh...

—Perdí una cita por el papeleo que trajiste —le recordó, con un pequeño tic de irritación en su ceja derecha. El cigarro entre sus labios quebrándose.

Riza espiró con calma —Permítame recordarle, teniente Havoc, que fue responsabilidad suya el que el general le haya asignado más trabajo. Así que absténgase por favor de culpar a los demás —le recordó, estricta.

Breda sonrió —Heh, si supieras cerrar tu bocota... el general no te daría más trabajo, las mujeres no te dejarían por el general de brigada y Rebecca te hablaría...

El rubio torció el gesto —¡Pff! Como si me importara... Hoy saldré otra vez con Madeline.

—Seguro que te deja —aseguró, cruzándose de brazos.

—Cierra la boca.

Hawkeye negó con la cabeza —Teniente segundo Havoc, Breda, regresen a trabajar, por favor. Usted también, general. Deje de perder el tiempo —se volvió al joven sargento—. Muchas gracias, sargento. Yo me haré cargo de aquí en más —tomando el sobre de papeles—. Puede retirarse.

—Si, señora —exclamó, asintiendo y haciendo un último asentimiento a sus demás superiores antes de dar media vuelta para marcharse. Sin embargo, la voz del general de brigada lo detuvo en seco. Prácticamente clavándolo al suelo. Pálido.

—¿No acuerda que mi teniente primera es sumamente atractiva, sargento? —inquirió, apoyando ambos codos sobre el escritorio y el mentón sobre sus manos entrelazados. Amplia sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios. Aún cuando el muchacho estuviera de espaldas, podía ver la tensión en su postura.

Riza negó con la cabeza —No le haga caso al general, sargento, puede retirarse —voz calma.

—S-Si... —asintió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Con expresión severa, se volvió a su superior —General, ¿quiere decirme qué pretendía?

Mustang se enderezó, tomando su pluma entre sus dedos una vez más. Sonrisa aún en el rostro —Solo quería corroborar algo, teniente.

—Si me permite preguntar, señor, ¿qué? —inquirió, ceja enarcada.

—Creo que se ganó un admirador el día de hoy, teniente —señaló, complacido.

Espiró larga y tendidamente —Con todo respecto, general, dudo seriamente que tal sea el caso. Y apreciaría que cese de instigar a aquellos de menor rango solo para corroborar su inadmisible teoría.

—No sé, Hawkeye... —comenzó Havoc— realmente parecía... interesado...

—No sabía que tuviera un rango tan amplio, teniente. O que tuviera una preferencia por hombres más jóvenes —sonrió, de forma arrogante.

—No lo hago, general. Y me temo que su impresión es tan errada como la del general, teniente Havoc. Ahora regresen ambos a trabajar —ordenó, con severidad. Tomando lugar en su propio escritorio. No obstante, su superior no retomó su trabajo inmediatamente como a ella le hubiera complacido, sino que retomó su esmerada inspección del efecto de la ley de gravedad en la pluma que ahora volvía a sostener entre sus dedos. Balanceándola cuidadosamente. Con una amplia expresión de complacencia en los labios.

Cuando ésta se cayó, como inevitablemente sucedería (pensó Havoc), el ruido que hizo pareció sonar tres veces más fuerte de que seguramente lo había hecho. Pero el silencio de la oficina y la clara expresión de desaprobación de Hawkeye hizo que el incidente pareciera algo de suma gravedad. Su superior era un idiota, concluyó el rubio, Hawkeye evidentemente no estaba complacida. Eso, o era un masoquista (teoría que contemplaba a veces), pero decididamente parecía estar buscándose una bala entre ceja y ceja. No que la teniente primera fuera a hacerlo realmente. Porque Havoc sabía, y lo hacía perfectamente, que tomaba el uso de las armas muy en serio. Y que, por ende, jamás desenfundaría su pistola y –menos aún- apuntaría con ella a uno de ellos por algo trivial. Sin embargo, no estaba complacida. Eso era seguro.

—General, cese eso, por favor. Y regrese a trabajar —dijo, voz severa. El agarre alrededor de su propia pluma tensándose aún más.

Su superior estaba siendo particularmente difícil aquel día. Y desgraciadamente aún les quedaba revisar el papeleo enviado también, aquel concerniente a Ishbal. Por lo que imaginaba debería cenar en el cuartel aquel día, con el general de brigada. Espiró. No era que se quejara, porque no lo hacía. Después de todo, era ella quien había aceptado la petición de él de seguirlo y trabajar bajo él, para poder empujarlo hacia arriba. Sin embargo, volver a su apartamento temprano, de vez en cuando, parecía un bien escaso y necesitado. Y con todo el trabajo que estaban recibiendo durante aquellos días, se había vuelto también casi parte de su rutina el tener que realizar horas extras. Además, hacía demasiado que no llevaba a caminar a Black Hayate, y temía que el pobre perro comenzara a enloquecer en su reducido (aún más por las cajas en los rincones) apartamento. La actitud hacia el papeleo de su superior no ayudaba.

Roy frunció el entrecejo, examinando la pluma —Creo que necesito otra pluma, teniente. La mía se dañó.

Hawkeye negó con la cabeza —Estoy segura que si, general. Es la cuarta que rompió esta semana, si mal no recuerda. Estoy segura que a los altos mandos les complacerá saber las razones detrás del excesivo gasto en insumos de oficina.

—Podemos ponerlos bajo "gastos de investigación", teniente —sonrió, arrogante.

—Me temo que ver cómo su pluma cae de su mano a su escritorio difícilmente cuenta como investigación, señor —señaló, sarcásticamente.

El moreno no pareció afectado —No veo cuál sería el inconveniente, teniente. Ahora que Acero ya no trabaja bajo mi comando, los gastos de investigación redujeron notablemente.

Suspiró —Aún así, general. Eso no le concede el margen para excederse en los gastos de insumos por ello —abrió el cajón y retrajo una pluma—. Aquí tiene. Comience con su trabajo, por favor.

Afortunadamente, su superior acató, no necesariamente de buen agrado, y comenzó a revisar su extensa tanda de papeleo. Durante el almuerzo, incluso, debió quedarse y continuar trabajando en ello, dado que lo había descuidado demasiado y aún debía revisar los papeles que el mayor Miles le había enviado. Por lo que observó, con fastidio, al resto de sus subordinados (salvo Hawkeye) ponerse de pie y marcharse hacia la cafetería. Frunció el entrecejo —¿Sabe, teniente? No tiene que quedarse a hacerme compañía.

Ella no alzó la cabeza —Estoy al tanto, general. Pero me temo que no es por eso que decidí permanecer aquí. Yo misma tengo trabajo que hacer, si mal no recuerda, y aún nos queda revisar el papeleo concerniente a Ishbal.

Roy sonrió —¿Comida Xingnense otra vez, teniente?

Suspiró. Las comisuras de sus labios curvándose a duras penas en una suave sonrisa —Eso parece, señor, si. Aunque me temo que está comenzando a resultar algo redundante.

El moreno no pareció afectado —Estoy seguro que eso puede solucionarse, teniente. Hay un restaurante de comida de Creta, a dos cuadras del cuartel.

Negó con la cabeza —Suena como si estuviera disfrutando esto, general.

Enarcó una ceja —¿Acaso no debería, teniente? No es todos los días que tengo la fortuna de cenar acompañado de una mujer atractiva.

Ella le dedicó una mirada severa y escéptica —Con todo respeto, general, estoy segura que eso es inexacto. Y que tiene su cuota equitativa de mujeres acompañándolo a cenar, aproximadamente todos los días.

—Me ofende, teniente. Contraria a la creencia popular, no salgo con una mujer diferente todos los días.

—No, general. Día por medio —se corrigió, calmamente.

Se aclaró la garganta, cubriéndose la boca con el puño —Lo que intentaba decir, teniente, es que disfruto sumamente de su compañía. Y del poder cenar con una mujer con la que, de hecho, pueda conversar.

—Entiendo, general, dado que usualmente simplemente salta a la cama con las mujeres con que suele cenar —replicó, a modo de reformulación de lo que su superior acababa de decir. Expresión neutral. Tono de voz meramente fáctico.

—¿Acaso dijo "saltar a la cama", teniente? —retrucó, sonriendo arrogantemente.

Riza cerró los ojos con calma —Así es. ¿Algún inconveniente, general?

—No pensé que la siempre correcta, teniente primera Riza Hawkeye usara ese tipo de vocabulario —señaló, evidentemente entretenido. No era cierto del todo, por otro lado, dado que sabía que Riza era perfectamente capaz de insultar y la había oído, de hecho, hacerlo. Pero no era seguido que usaba expresiones tan corrientes y mundanas para referirse a ciertas cuestiones.

Enarcó una ceja —Mis disculpas, general —ácido y patente sarcasmo en sus palabras—. ¿Acaso debería haber usado un término más romántico para llamarlo?

—Suena celosa, teniente.

—No lo estoy, general —aseguró, calma.

—¿Entonces no está insinuando que preferiría que salteara la conversación y fuera directamente al grano? —declaró, presuntuoso. Ciertamente no era una idea que no le agradara. Solo necesitaba su expresa autorización y la besaría. Pero dudaba seriamente que Hawkeye fuera a dársela. Había sido clara, tajante, e incluso precisa en más de una ocasión respecto a la ley de fraternización y a cómo aquello, fuera lo que fuera, podía llegar a comprometer su ambición. Y no lo negaba, sabía que estaba en lo cierto. Su teniente _siempre_ estaba en lo cierto. Pero eso no lo hacía menos frustrante.

—¿Acaso no sería eso inapropiado, general? Si mal no recuerda, es mi superior —inquirió, con acidez, ambas cejas enarcadas. Retomando su trabajo con sumo estoicismo.

No obstante, notó él, Hawkeye no había rechazado tajantemente su proposición ni la había tachado de inapropiada, tal y como habría hecho y solía hacer casi siempre. Así como no lo había amonestado por haber hecho tal declaración en voz alta, en el cuartel, donde cualquier cosa que dijera podría significar un potencial riesgo a su aspiración de llegar a oídos equivocados. No, simplemente había redundado sobre el hecho de que, en efecto, lo era, inapropiado, con cierto sarcasmo. Pero nada más. De todas maneras, con Hawkeye nunca podía saber. Aún cuando admitía que su respuesta había sonado... más _laxa_ que lo habitual, por así decirlo, incluso... hasta se atrevería a decir que sonaba como si estuviera denegando el hecho de que hubiera sugerido eso. A la vez que confirmaba que, debajo de todo, _sí _lo había hecho, de hecho. Afirmarlo. Y luego hacer que él mismo descartara la opción como ilógica. Hawkeye no sugeriría algo así, ¿o si? Aunque debía admitir que su teniente solía ser hábil con las palabras. Suspiró. Posiblemente nunca lo sabría. No a ciencia cierta. Y no sin recibir, como mínimo, una mirada de amonestación de ella por siquiera atreverse a sugerirlo. No quería imaginar qué recibiría de haber estado equivocado. Así que simplemente se silenció. Con su teniente primera siempre era más acertado jugar a lo seguro (o recibir una bala, figurativa, entre ceja y ceja).

A la larga, se decidió por aclararse la garganta y acotar —Para el registro, yo no "salto", teniente. Eso me haría un hombre desesperado y me temo que soy todo menos eso.

Hawkeye solo negó con la cabeza y sonrió con calma. El ego de su superior era realmente inconcebible —Por supuesto que no, general —replicó, con cierto humor y sarcasmo en su voz—. Mis disculpas por mi elección de palabras.

Frunció el entrecejo —¿Se está burlando de mi, teniente?

—No, señor. En absoluto —aseguró, aún con calma. Y la ligera curvatura de las comisuras de sus labios aún visible.

—Porque parece que lo hiciera.

—Simplemente me estaba preguntando... —comenzó, con cautela— cómo hace con su ego, general, dado que debe ocupar la mayor parte de la cama.

Torció el gesto —Ha. Ha. Muy graciosa, teniente. Permítame asegurarle que hay suficiente lugar en mi cama para alguien más —con el orgullo herido. Su teniente primera estaba pisoteando su dignidad. Y aunque no era necesariamente algo nuevo, no lo hacía menos frustrante.

—Sabe perfectamente que no tiene que aclarármelo a mi, general —replicó, calmamente—. Y le recomendaría que regrese a trabajar, si no quiere pasar la noche en el cuartel.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió. Y Havoc y Fuery, que acaban de regresar de almorzar, volvieron a ingresar a la oficina. El primero oliendo intolerablemente a cigarrillo, notó Hawkeye. El segundo, con una serie de papeles bajo el brazo, los cuales dejó en su propio escritorio, una vez se sentó tras éste. Havoc lo imitó. Y, por lo que se veía, parecía de buen humor. Su superior sonrió.

—¿Nueva mujer, Havoc? —con una expresión autosuficiente en el rostro.

—Hoy tengo una cita —asintió, complacido y orgulloso. Había llamado a Madeline durante su receso para confirmar dicha cita, desde la cabina telefónica fuera del cuartel general, y había replicado que no podía esperar. Lo cual, evidentemente, era una buena señal. Especialmente cuando habían tenido su primer cita tan solo dos días atrás. Rebecca le había dicho que no debería apresurarse tanto, que debería esperar, ¿pero qué sabía ella? Estaba tan soltera como él, sino más, y era un año mayor. Así se lo había dicho. Otra vez Rebecca volvía a marcharse enfadada sin mirar atrás, llamándolo "campesino idiota" por lo bajo, cuando creía que él no podía oírla. Breda, evidentemente, había encontrado todo esto entretenido. Como la mayoría de sus desgracias en la vida, especialmente en lo concerniente a mujeres.

—¿A dónde la llevarás? —inquirió, acomodándose contra el respaldar de su asiento.

—¡Pff! Como si fuera a decirte...

Riza espiró, larga y tendidamente. Armándose de paciencia —General, por favor deje de entrometerse en la vida privada del teniente segundo y comience con su papeleo.

—Ah, si... lo siento, teniente —en ese instante, sin embargo, se abrió la puerta y Breda se asomó, mirando a su superior.

—Ah... General de brigada, hay una mujer aquí que lo busca —dijo, entrecerrando la puerta tras de sí y usando un tono de voz relativamente moderado para evitar que la persona al otro lado de la puerta no oyera.

Havoc se volteó a verlo. Pero él solo miró de reojo a Hawkeye. La cual, sin decir absolutamente más nada, había retomado su trabajo eficientemente. Su expresión estoica, mientras continuaba revisando su papeleo. Espirando, agitó la mano en el aire restándole importancia —Dígale que no estoy, teniente Breda.

El pelirrojo frunció el entrecejo —Creo que es importante, general. Dijo que hacía demasiado que no lo veía...

Bufó, cerrando los ojos con calma —Bien. Dile que pase.

Breda asintió y abrió la puerta. La mujer en cuestión, que había permanecido hasta el momento aguardando en el corredor del cuartel general, dio un paso al interior de la oficina. Sus tacos, no realmente altos pero sí delgados y esbeltos, haciendo un casi sordo clic contra el suelo. Tanto Havoc, como Breda y Fuery se le quedaron mirando. Era... Havoc no estaba realmente seguro de cómo describirla. Atractiva parecía apropiado pero no parecía abarcar verdaderamente lo que tenía en mente. Y, sin embargo, no era del tipo de mujeres que solían ver colgando del brazo del general de brigada Mustang. No, no parecía solo una cara bonita interesada en algo trivial como un uniforme y un nombre. De hecho, tenía un rostro considerablemente inteligente. Y aunque atractiva, como ya había establecido, tenía un tipo de atractivo considerablemente... familiar, si es que algo así tenía sentido. Tenía el cabello rubio oscuro suelto, cayendo por sus hombros, a un largo similar al cabello de Hawkeye. Y sus ojos, aunque castaños, lucían expresivos. Sus piernas, sin embargo, eran lo más llamativo de todo el paquete, dado que parecían extenderse por kilómetros. Y qué hombre no apreciaba un buen par de piernas largas. Ciertamente él lo hacía.

Los ojos negros de su superior se abrieron ligeramente —Thereza —y con la misma prontitud se puso de pie.

La mujer sonrió calmamente. Algo que, por alguna razón, disparó una alarma en la cabeza de Havoc. ¿Qué? No estaba seguro —Espero no estar molestando, Roy-san. Estaba viajando hacia aquí y oí que estabas estacionado en Central y quise pasar a visitarte. Como dije, espero no estar estorbando. Estoy segura de que tienes demasiado trabajo.

Roy sonrió de lado y bordeó el escritorio, hasta quedar delante de la mujer —En absoluto. ¿Ya te alojaste en algún lado?

Negó con la cabeza —No, de hecho, acabo de llegar a Central. Aunque admito que no conozco la ciudad. Me tomó considerable tiempo encontrar el cuartel general.

—En ese caso, quizá pueda ofrecerte un recorrido —se ofreció, carismáticamente.

—Sería agradable —asintió—, gracias. Cielos... pasó mucho tiempo, ¿verdad? Oí que ahora eres general de brigada.

—Lo soy —confirmó—, y éstos son mis subordinados. Tenientes segundos Havoc y Breda —ambos asintieron sin dejar de mirar a la joven mujer casi descaradamente. Roy suspiró. Sus subordinados eran una vergüenza. No era sorpresa, entonces, que Havoc no consiguiera una mujer estable y que Breda permaneciera soltero—. Mis disculpas, parece que nunca vieron una mujer —continuó, a pesar de la expresión de fastidio que apareció en el rostro del rubio—. El sargento mayor Fuery —el cual inclinó la cabeza y saludó a la joven rubia amablemente—. Y la teniente primera Hawkeye —la cual, tras hacer un seco asentimiento y decir en tono planamente cortés y genérico que, "buenos días" retomó su trabajo. El moreno frunció su entrecejo, mas no dijo nada.

—¿Y Maes? Recuerdo que en la academia estaban siempre juntos, pensé que quizá seguiría contigo, como entonces —dijo, curiosa. Tanto Havoc como Breda intercambiaron miradas de preocupación entre ellos y luego en su superior. Fuery, en cambio, optó por mirar hacia abajo con tristeza y pena, algo incómodo. Hawkeye con caución, alzó la mirada al general de brigada, el cual parecía súbitamente paralizado y con una expresión más sombría y apagada. Similar a la que había portado cuando había ocurrido el suceso en cuestión. Cerrando los ojos con suavidad, y ligera tristeza, Riza separó los labios—. El general de brigada Hughes...

Pero él la cortó, secamente. Y Riza solo pudo observarlo con ligera preocupación mover los labios casi mecánicamente. Tal y como había hecho aquella vez con los Elric, solo que ésta vez no mintió sobre lo que realmente había acontecido. Ya habían pasado cinco años y medio desde entonces, después de todo, y la mujer delante de ellos no eran unos niños de 15 y 16 años, evidentemente —Hughes... murió.

La expresión de la mujer fue una de genuino horror, vergüenza quizá, por haber traído el tema a colación, aunque evidentemente no habría podido saberlo, e igualmente genuina tristeza —Lo... Lo siento... No sabía...

—No —negó el moreno con la cabeza, recobrando un poco más su ánimo previo—. Está bien. Ahora... acerca de ese recorrido que te ofrecí, Thereza...

La rubia parpadeó y asintió, dejando entrever otra sonrisa calma. Entonces Havoc lo ubicó, aquello que no había podido especificar antes, respecto a la mujer —Ah, si claro. Pero no te estoy reteniendo de tu trabajo, ¿no es así?

Roy sonrió —En absoluto. Dejaré a mi teniente a cargo. ¿Está bien, teniente Hawkeye? Volveré más tarde.

Ella solo asintió secamente —Si, general —resignadamente. A pesar de que su superior aún tenía demasiado trabajo que hacer. Y aún debían revisar lo que el mayor Miles les había enviado—. Pero recuerde que aún tiene que revisar los documentos concernientes a Ishbal.

La mujer llamada Thereza pareció dudar —Si es mal momento, podemos arreglar para después...

El moreno solo negó con la cabeza —No. Mi teniente será perfectamente capaz de hacerse cargo de todo en mi ausencia. Vamos —y, posicionando una mano en su baja espalda la guió hacia fuera de la oficina, desapareciendo ambos tras la puerta. Una vez ésta se cerró, tanto Havoc, como Breda e incluso el sargento mayor Fuery, se volvieron a la teniente con expresión de preocupación. Ésta, sin embargo, solo exhaló larga y tendidamente y retomó su trabajo. Sin decir o manifestar absolutamente nada.

Fuery fue el valiente que se atrevió a formular la pregunta que todos tenían en mente —Esto... Teniente primera, ¿se encuentra bien?

Pero la rubia solo asintió secamente —Así es, sargento. ¿Acaso debería no estarlo?

El joven se acomodó nerviosamente las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz —A-Ah... No... Es solo que...

—Oy, Hawkeye. ¿No te molesta que el general se haya marchado así como si nada con otra mujer? —inquirió, Havoc, indignado. Obviando el mencionar aquello que había notado.

—Así es. Creo que el general debería estar realizando su papeleo, teniente Havoc —confirmó—. Sin embargo, lo que el general haga en su vida privada no me concierne. Y estoy segura de que tampoco lo hace a ustedes. Ahora, regresen a trabajar por favor.

—Uh... Si —masculló el rubio, frunciendo el entrecejo. Lo había notado, especialmente cuando la mujer llamada Thereza había sonreído, la forma similar en que ésta última sonreía, recordándole a la teniente primera. No era que se pareciera estrictamente a ésta última, porque no lo hacía. Sin embargo, tenía ese cierto aire de formalidad y calma que tenía Hawkeye. Sin mencionar que era rubia también, aunque no necesariamente el mismo rubio, y de ojos marrones (aunque, otra vez, no del mismo tono). Y su atractivo era más bien similar al de la teniente, de simpleza de líneas y no el tipo de belleza rimbombante que tenían las mujeres con que su superior solía salir. Además, había algo en la forma en que curvaba sus labios, que le hacían pensar en Hawkeye. En resumen, no era idéntica. Sin embargo, al pasar, uno podría creer que se trataba de ésta, aún cuando una segunda examinación rápidamente lo descartara. Era... cuanto menos, inquietante. Se preguntó si su superior se habría percatado de esto. O sino habría sido deliberado. Por el resto de la tarde, no dijo nada más al respecto.

Cuando llegó al hora de marcharse, no se sorprendió, no realmente, de ver a la teniente primera permanecer inmóvil en su asiento, revisando unos papeles que claramente pertenecían a su superior y no a ella. Y, por supuesto, no parecía que fuera a marcharse aún.

—Oy, Hawkeye, ¿no te irás? —inquirió.

Tal y como predijo, Hawkeye afirmó que aún no lo haría —No. Me temo que debo esperar a que el general, teniente Havoc. Buenas noches.

—Si, buenas noches, Hawkeye —se despidió, junto con Breda y Fuery. Caminando hasta la puerta. No obstante, antes de cerrarla tras de sí, echó un último vistazo a la teniente primera, aún trabajando diligentemente.

Ciertamente su superior era afortunado. Él mismo tenía serios problemas para encontrar una buena mujer que pudiera permanecer a su lado, y él tenía una en su directo campo visual. Siempre presente. A su lado. No solo capaz de tolerar todos sus defectos (y el jefe ciertamente no le hacía las cosas fáciles a Hawkeye) sino también dispuesta a cubrir su holgazán trasero con sus superiores y a arriesgar su vida. Hawkeye no lo había dicho, y estaba seguro que jamás lo diría ni la vería afirmar o manifestar afecto alguno por su superior en términos que no fueran apropiados para la milicia. Pero lo sabía. Lo había visto él mismo, aquella vez, cuando había estado postrado en aquella condenada cama de hospital. La expresión de suavidad (inusual, por otro lado, en la teniente primera) en ella, y la voz suave y calma, al decirle aquellas palabras. _Aún a pesar de que yo me rendí y estuve a punto de morir, él nunca me abandonó... y me pidió que cubriera su espalda. Él no puede abandonar a nadie. Yo creo que un idiota así sería muy útil. _Y en ocasiones parecía que su superior no la apreciaba. No como quizá debería.

Aunque... qué sabía él, de todas maneras. Después de todo, no era capaz de conservar ninguna mujer a su lado. Cerró la puerta. No obstante... ciertamente no le molestaría conseguirse una mujer como la teniente primera. No, ciertamente no le molestaría.


	11. Compañía

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist me pertenece.  
**

11/36**  
**

¡Hola a todos/as! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Yo aquí, como todos los días, subiendo el prometido capítulo diario, que ojalá sea de su agrado. Y, como siempre, quisiera decirles **gracias, a todos**, por sus tan amables reviews y bonitos comentarios y correcciones. **Gracias**, de verdad. Especialmente a: **HoneyHawkeye**, **Bibiene Von Heiwa**, **Lucia991**, **inowe**, **Darkrukia4**, **Rukia Kurosaki-chan**, **fandita-eromena**, **Andyhaikufma**, **Guest**, **Hoshiisima**, **Alexandra-Ayanami**, **Rinsita-chan**, **laura-eli89**, **HaruD'Elric **(no tienes que disculparte, me alegra que sigas por aquí =D), **Natsumi Anko** y **mariana garcia**. En fin, espero este capítulo les guste también. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Crisis de la mediana edad**

* * *

XI

"Compañía"

* * *

Observó la silenciosa oficina, por un momento, deteniéndose en detalles en los que ocasionalmente no repararía; como el hecho de que el escritorio del teniente segundo Breda tenía migajas, aquí y allá, que deberían ser limpiadas eventualmente; mientras que el cenicero sobre el del teniente Havoc necesitaba ser vaciado y probablemente higienizado también. El del sargento mayor Fuery, en cambio, permanecía libre de cosas que claramente no deberían estar allí en primer lugar, como colillas y comida que evidentemente no eran permitidas en la oficina. Comer y fumar no lo eran. Y se preguntó cuándo se las habrían arreglado para hacerlo sabiendo perfectamente que ella no aprobaba dichas conductas. Suspiró. Negando con la cabeza. Los hombres del general de brigada podían ser capacitados soldados y confiables hombres para tener bajo su comando, pero difícilmente eran organizados o prolijos. Y decididamente no eran hombres de oficina.

Viendo la habitación de esa forma, con solo ella allí ocupándola, la hacía lucir completamente vacante. Especialmente cuando hacía ya más de cuarenta y cinco minutos desde que el reloj había marcado las siete en punto, y el general de brigada aún no había regresado. De hecho, Riza había terminado ya todo su papeleo, organizado su escritorio, revisado el papeleo de su superior, reseñado el mismo con notas para que supiera qué esperar de cada documento, organizado el escritorio de su superior, archivado una serie de informes e incluso dejado una taza lista y humeante de café para cuando el general de brigada regresara. Desgraciadamente, el líquido oscuro debía estar frío ya, y posiblemente imbebible. Pero no lo había descartado aún, sino que todavía permanecía sobre la superficie del escritorio vacío de su superior sin ser siquiera tocado. Junto a una pequeña caja de cartón de comida Xingnense. La cual, por cierto, también debía estar helada e incomible. Hawkeye empezaba a preguntarse si el general siquiera volvería.

Aunque no hacía demasiada diferencia. Había decidido marcharse, una vez su superior arribara. Después de todo, estaba cansada y ciertamente desearía llegar a su apartamento lo más temprano posible. Su humor no era el óptimo tampoco. Y por ende dudaba seriamente que su presencia fuera a resultar en algún tipo de ayuda. Además, aún debía alimentar a Black Hayate. Y salir de su uniforme, ponerse ropas más cómodas y beber una caliente taza de té sonaban a un mejor prospecto al de tener que permanecer allí hasta la una de la madrugada, comiendo comida Xingnense fría con su superior y realizando aún más papeleo. No, la idea le resultaba todo menos atrayente. Especialmente después de que el general de brigada simplemente se hubiera marchado, tras la primer mujer que había aparecido, dejándole todo el trabajo a ella y dejando completamente olvidado su papeleo encima de su escritorio.

El pomo de la puerta giró cautelosamente. Y Riza espiró, observando el reloj una vez más. 07:45 PM. El general de brigada ciertamente se había tomado su tiempo esta vez. Cuando la puerta se abrió, no obstante, y la persona al otro lado se asomó cuidadosamente al interior. Todas sus esperanzas de marcharse pronto a su apartamento se desvanecieron. No era el general. Sino el joven sargento del departamento de correo de Central. Al verla, se sobresaltó. Riza enarcó una ceja —A-Ah, lo lamento, teniente primera. Pensé... —suspiró— El suboficial Nesher me pidió que le trajera éstos al general, arribaron hace un rato.

Riza asintió. Poniéndose de pie, bordeó su escritorio y caminó hasta el joven, extendiendo la mano y aceptando los papeles en cuestión —Gracias, sargento. Veré que el general de brigada los revise.

El muchacho escaneó la habitación curiosamente. Estaba completamente vacía, notó —¿Aún sigue aquí, teniente? —no obstante, se percató rápidamente de su posible insubordinación. Había hablado fuera de lugar, sin siquiera solicitar autorización para dirigirse a ella, su superior, y menos aún lo había hecho para discutir una cuestión que evidentemente no era militarmente relacionada—. Lo lamento. No es asunto mío.

Pero ella solo negó con la cabeza —Estoy aguardando al general —dando media vuelta y caminando nuevamente hasta el escritorio de su superior, donde dejó los papeles prolijamente apilados—. Gracias, sargento.

—Si... Buenas noches, teniente —se llevó la mano a la frente. Abriendo la puerta.

Asintió —Buenas noches, sargento —y lo vio abandonar la oficina. La cual, una vez más, quedó en absoluto silencio. Exhalando larga y tendidamente, comenzó a acomodar los documentos que acababan de arribar con el resto. Estipuló, tras realizar la tarea, que le había tomado otros quince minutos más, ya que el reloj marcaba pasadas las ocho de la noche. Y aún no había señales del general de brigada Mustang.

Afortunadamente para ella, su superior ingresó en ese exacto momento por la puerta. Aparentemente satisfecho y sonriendo complacido. Como si su comportamiento no pusiera en riesgo nada ni hubiera sido en absoluto inapropiado y desconsiderado para con sus subordinados el marcharse por la tarde con una mujer y dejarles todo a cargo. Después de todo, de haber decidido pasar un superior a supervisar, el general habría quedado ciertamente muy mal parado frente a los ojos de los altos cargos, de haberse éstos percatado que su superior no estaba en la oficina. No obstante, parecía tener un claro don para eludir ese tipo de situaciones, dado que nada de tal naturaleza había sucedido. En el instante en que cruzó la puerta, Hawkeye se puso de pie, tomando su abrigo del respaldar de su silla, y el resto de sus cosas que claramente había preparado para marcharse temprano. Con calma, se colocó el abrigo. Roy frunció el entrecejo —¿Se marcha, teniente?

Asintió, acomodándose el cuello del abrigo —Así es, general. Es tarde y preferiría regresar a mi apartamento. Aún debo alimentar a Black Hayate.

—¿Y el papeleo de Ishbal? —inquirió.

Se volteó para tomar su bolso —Está en su escritorio, general. También organicé su trabajo. Así como le dejé su comida y una taza de café, pero me temo que deben estar fríos a esta altura —se volteó, caminando hasta la puerta y pasando de largo a donde se encontraba aún de pie él. Expresión estoica—. Buenas noches.

No obstante, él la detuvo por la muñeca. Sin embargo, Hawkeye solo se volteó y lo observó con una ceja enarcada. Expresión de clara amonestación. Al ver esto, Roy simplemente la soltó. Espirando —Si, buenas noches, teniente.

La rubia asintió, tomando el pomo de la puerta y abriéndola una vez más. No obstante, se detuvo en seco, dedos curvados alrededor de la perilla —Antes que lo olvide, general, llegaron unos documentos más, que quizá deba revisar. Están también en su escritorio. Adiós. Lo veré mañana —para luego abandonar la oficina y cerrarla tras de sí. Una vez fuera se detuvo en seco un segundo, solo un segundo, y cerró los ojos pesadamente. Inhalando, retomó el paso. Y rápidamente se halló fuera del cuartel general. Para su alivio.

Era una noche clara, pero fría, como todas las noches de invierno en Central y aunque la estación continuaba progresando, las temperaturas no comenzaban a descender. No aún, al menos. Especialmente durante las últimas horas del día. Por lo que el uso de abrigo aún resultaba no solo necesario sino imperioso. Y aún así, encontraba el frío aire nocturno agradable. Le ayudaba a despejarse y sacudirse el estado de sopor que usualmente la acompañaba hasta minutos después de abandonar la habitación en la que pasaba la mayor parte de su día, y que compartía con su superior y subordinados. Afortunadamente, hoy se marchaba a casa _relativamente_ temprano. Y la perspectiva de poder darse una ducha cálida al arribar comenzaba a resultar más y más tentadora.

Arribando, tan solo unos minutos después, se acuclilló para acariciar a su pequeño Shiba Inu, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. El cual, animado, olfateó y hociqueó a su ama por unos segundos, complacido de la atención de la misma y de que ésta hubiera regresado a casa. Una vez logró que Black Hayate se tranquilizara, se irguió, se removió con calma el abrigo, y lo colgó junto a la puerta. Frotando sus manos para recobrar el calor en sus largos y ahora considerablemente más pálidos dedos. Examinando el lugar, aún a oscuras, negó con la cabeza. Las cajas aún permanecían esparcidas en todos los rincones, ocupando gran parte del escaso espacio que su apartamento proveía. Quizá pudiera, en su próximo día libre, comenzar a acomodarlo. De momento, decidió, no tenía sentido continuar, así que simplemente encendió la luz y se marchó al baño, atravesando su cuarto para ello.

Removiéndose la última prenda del cansado cuerpo, ingresó al cuarto de baño. Abriendo, con cautela, la ducha; la cual midió, con igual cautela, extendiendo el pie desnudo y sintiendo la temperatura del agua con el empeine del mismo. Curvando los dedos hacia la palma, lo retrajo. Abriendo un poco más de agua caliente y finalmente deslizándose al interior. Un pequeño suspiro escapando sus labios cuando pudo consentirse el placer de sentir el calor de la lluvia comenzar a repiquetear contra sus hombros desnudos. Su cabello rubio empapándose. El cuarto entero llenándose de vapor. No obstante, el ladrido de Black Hayate, al otro lado de la puerta de su cuarto, la forzó a abandonar su temporal estado de relajación y a aguzar el oído. Alguien, si no oía mal, estaba golpeando repetidamente su puerta. Suspirando, cerró la llave de agua y salió de la ducha, enroscándose una toalla alrededor del cuerpo.

Al pasar por su cuarto, tomó una de sus pistolas, la cual había dejado sobre la mesita de noche junto a su cama, y siguió su camino. Deteniéndose, solo un instante, para removerle el seguro, retraer la corredera de la misma y dejarla alistada en caso de que debiera dispararla. Cuando llegó a la cocina, sin embargo, descendió el arma y volvió a asegurarla, oyendo la voz familiar al otro lado de la puerta —¡Yuju, Riza! ¿Estás?

Negando para sí, dejó la semiautomática cuidadosamente sobre la mesa, junto al teléfono, y acortó la distancia restante hasta la puerta. Con calma, removió el pasador, entreabriendo su puerta y revelando a una excesivamente animada Rebecca, vestida de civil, al otro lado. La cual, con su propia mano, abrió aún más la misma. Pudiendo ver finalmente el estado de su amiga. Enarcó una ceja —¿Recién regresas? —después de todo, estaba familiarizada con la rutina de su amiga y sabía que la rubia siempre se duchaba a duras penas arribaba del cuartel.

Hawkeye espiró —Así es —abriendo la puerta un poco más. No había nadie en los corredores, de todas maneras. Además, no era como si Rebecca no se hubiera encargado ya de abrir la misma lo suficiente para que cualquiera que decidiera pasar por allí la viera vistiendo únicamente una toalla.

La morena frunció el entrecejo —¿El general te retuvo?

Pero ella solo negó con la cabeza —No. Yo misma decidí aguardar a que el general regresara. Fue mi voluntad.

Rebecca se cruzó de brazos —¿Después de que se marchó con una mujer, en medio del día? —al ver que su amiga enarcaba una ceja, —inquiriendo cómo habría enroscado sus garras alrededor de la información, sonrió, añadiendo—. Los vi.

Riza volvió a negar con la cabeza. Si Rebecca lo había visto, estaba el riesgo de que alguien de mayor rango lo hubiera hecho también —El general debería ser más cuidadoso.

La morena torció el gesto aún más —¿Eso es todo lo que tienes para decir?

Riza solo exhaló larga y tendidamente —¿Acaso debería decir otra cosa, teniente Catalina?

—¿No te molesta? —insistió. A ella misma le herviría la sangre, de estar en la situación de la rubia. Roy Mustang decididamente necesitaba alguien que le pusiera los puntos sobre las íes, y no solo en lo concerniente a su ética de trabajo (dado que sabía que Riza se encargaba ya de ello) sino también en su vida. Tenía ya casi 36 años, después de todo. ¿Acaso no pretendía calmarse un poco y sentar cabeza? Su estilo de vida era atractivo en un hombre joven, dado que era casi justificable. En un hombre maduro, no obstante, simplemente implicaba incapacidad de avanzar. Y no, no importaba que Roy Mustang siguiera luciendo como lo hacía desde los treinta o incluso antes. Rebecca sabía su verdadera edad, a ella no la engañaba.

Riza solo negó con la cabeza, tal y como había esperado Rebecca que hiciera —No es asunto mío lo que el general hace o deja de hacer, Rebecca —su voz completamente neutral y fáctica.

La morena entrecerró los ojos —¿Es decir que no te molestó siquiera un poquito, teniente Hawkeye?

Le dedicó una mirada severa, cruzándose de brazos —Apreciaría que no insinuaras que estoy mintiendo, teniente Catalina —voz seca—. Y apreciaría también que pasaras si deseas continuar esta conversación. Me temo que ésta no es etiqueta apropiada para discutir en el corredor.

Ésta sonrió, recordando que su amiga aún vestía únicamente una toalla, y asintió, ingresando —Lo siento —y cerrando la puerta tras de sí—. ¿No tienes un vecino atractivo ni nada de eso para presentarme?

Negó con la cabeza —Estoy segura que no viniste hasta aquí para cuestionarme sobre el atractivo de mis vecinos —torció, voz sarcástica. Rebecca no pasaba a "saludarla" así porque sí. La conocía perfectamente.

—Estoy frustrada —admitió, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Exhaló pacientemente —¿Qué hizo el teniente segundo Havoc ahora?

La morena enarcó una ceja, cruzándose ahora ella de brazos —¿Qué te hace pensar que mi frustración tiene que ver con el idiota del teniente Havoc?

Riza alzó ambas cejas —¿Acaso no lo hace?

—No —admitió—, lo hace.

Asintió —Eso afirmé, Rebecca

—Salgamos a beber algo, necesito un buen macho —exclamó, señalándola. Expresión determinada.

Riza solo enarcó una ceja, voz ácida y seca, recordándole que tras el fiasco y engaño de la última vez pasaría demasiado antes de que accediera siquiera a salir a tomar un café con la morena —Estoy segura que afirmé la última vez que no volvería a hacer tal cosa, teniente Catalina.

—Oh, vamos. No puedo permitir que el idiota de Havoc me gane.

Riza espiró —Lamento informarte que mi respuesta sigue siendo no.

Pero ésta vez, en vez de lucir molesta, Rebecca solo sonrió y metió la mano en su bolso, retrayendo, de éste, una botella cerrada de vino —Sabía que dirías eso.

—Espero que no pretendas golpearme con la botella y llevarme en contra de mi voluntad, teniente Catalina —torció, con acidez y sarcasmo—. Porque debo recordarte que estoy armada.

La morena frunció el entrecejo, examinando el atuendo de la rubia —¿En serio? ¿Dónde? —negó con la cabeza—. Simplemente pensé que necesitarías una buena copa. Yo sé que la necesito. _Lejos_, del teniente segundo Havoc y Breda.

Especialmente del primero, añadió con sarcasmo para sí, pero no lo dijo en voz alta. Rebecca no lo asumiría de todas maneras, posiblemente jamás, pero ciertamente encontraba la sugerencia más segura que aceptar el salir a beber algo con la morena. Además, no negaría que _algo_, le vendría bien. Inicialmente se había inclinado por una taza de té. Sin embargo, estaba segura que el vino serviría lo mismo y una copa no podía dañarle. Además, y contrario a las creencias de los tenientes segundos Havoc y Breda y el sargento Fuery, Riza sí era humana (aún cuando los había oído en ocasiones declarar lo contrario, mientras su superior simplemente había permanecido sonriendo arrogantemente frente a la declaración) y sí disfrutaba una copa de vino de vez en cuando. Había sido un día _largo_ —Aún no he cenado —declaró, finalmente. Expresión estoica.

—Bien, yo tampoco. Tú cámbiate y yo prepararé algo... —sugirió. Al verla torcer el gesto, añadió—. Oh, ¿vamos? ¿Qué puede pasar?

Riza enarcó una ceja —Permíteme refrescarte la memoria, teniente Catalina, y recordarte quemaste la comida y parte del campamento durante el entrenamiento de supervivencia, en la academia —retrucó, mordazmente.

—En mi defensa, teniente Hawkeye, eso fue hace años.

Suspiró —Bien —accediendo—, solo... no quemes a mi perro —antes de marcharse de regreso a su cuarto. Una vez en éste, tomó algo de ropa. Lo usual, una camisa y una falda tubo, y se vistió. Regresando en el exacto instante en que Rebecca se encontraba cocinando, y deslizando (clandestinamente y sin consentimiento) algo de comida a su Shiba Inu. Suspiró—. Apreciaría que no malcríes a Black Hayate, Rebecca —amonestándola con severidad.

La morena solo se encogió de hombros —Alguien tiene que hacerlo, teniente Hawkeye. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que le permitiste a tu perro...?

La cortó —La vida sexual de mi perro no es asunto tuyo —estricta.

—Bien, ¿y tú? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que...?

—Te recomendaría prestar atención a la tarea en mano, debido a tu historial, teniente Catalina —la reprendió, con dureza.

—Oh, vamos. Es solo una pregunta, ¿cuánto? ¿Un mes? ¿Dos? ¿Seis? ¿Un año? —al ver que la rubia no decía nada, prosiguió—, ¿uno y medio? ¿Dos?

Frunció el entrecejo —Me temo que lo que hago o dejo de hacer en mi tiempo libre no viene al caso —sin embargo, Rebecca no era del tipo de persona de dejar ir las cosas fácilmente. Así que simplemente continuó observándola, expresión curiosa, hasta que comprendió. Sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente.

—¡¿Dos años?

Espiró, calma —He estado ocupada. Entre el general de brigada y el trabajo en el cuartel no me deja mucho tiempo libre —no era una mentira, de hecho, se trataba de una verdad parcial, pero no era del todo cierto tampoco. De hecho, hacía una cierta considerable cantidad de tiempo que simplemente había desistido. No podía consentirse el distraerse de su objetivo de proteger al general y continuar empujándolo hacia la cima por una relación. Menos aún una que no continuaría más allá de un par de salidas, de todas maneras, dado que simplemente tenía otras prioridades y aspiraciones. Había afirmado continuar en la milicia, tras el exterminio de Ishbal, para poder garantizar un futuro mejor a las siguientes generaciones. Y había establecido que lo haría así debiera sacrificar su propio confort y felicidad a cambio para hacerlo y pretendía ver ese objetivo cumplido, asistiendo a su superior a convertirse en el pilar de Amestris.

Y, por otro lado, estaba su cuerpo. Su espalda. La cual había tomado la determinación de mantener apartada de los ojos del mundo. No era estrictamente necesario, dado que su superior se había asegurado de quemar gran parte del tatuaje en Ishbal, cuando ella se lo había solicitado. Liberándola, de esa forma, de la alquimia; y de su padre. Para poder llegar a ser únicamente Riza Hawkeye. Sin embargo, no era algo que deseara mostrar a los demás tampoco, por inútil que resultara ahora el tatuaje de la investigación de su padre. Y eso se aplicaba a las escaras también, evidentemente. Y, como persona estrictamente privada que era, ciertamente prefería mantener todo aquello para sí misma. Algo que, por razones obvias, resultaba particularmente dificultoso si decidía intimar con otra persona. Además, no tenía los menores deseos de verse forzada a responder las preguntas que vendrían inmediatamente con el descubrimiento de las marcas de su cuerpo. Así que simplemente había dejado ese aspecto de su vida detrás. Rebecca no comprendería, de todas formas, dado que ni siquiera ella sabía de la existencia de lo que yacía en su espalda.

—Entonces hazlo con el general. Cielos... debes estar arañando las paredes —negó con la cabeza, en señal de reprobación, mientras continuaba preparando lo que fuera que estuviera preparando.

Riza solo dedicó una mirada de reprobación a la morena —Soy perfectamente capaz de controlarme, teniente Catalina, a diferencia de cierta persona. Y me temo que no aprecio el comentario referente al general. Es inapropiado.

Afortunadamente para Hawkeye, la capacidad de concentración de su amiga en un solo tópico era escasa, igual que su capacidad para no ser tan indiscreta, y rápidamente olvidó la temática. O simplemente decidió comenzar a quejarse de su propia frustración, que era lo que la había traído allí, para empezar. Evidentemente. Tomando los dos platos, los colocó sobre la mesa con una copa de vino cada una. Se dejó caer en una silla, pinchando despiadadamente un trozo de carne —Desesperada, me llamó. ¡Pff!, como si él pudiera hablar. Saltando de una novia a la siguiente, para que todas lo dejen por el general.

Riza enarcó una ceja, observando cómo su amiga continuaba prácticamente apuñalando la comida y, en el proceso, su vajilla también, debido a la fuerza. Y aunque concedía que "desesperada" era un término considerablemente desagradable para designarla, no diría necesariamente que su amiga no lucía de esa forma, estableciendo a los gritos que conseguiría un buen hombre para casarse y retirarse. No que fuera a darle la razón al teniente segundo Havoc tampoco, porque el teniente ciertamente no era mucho mejor —Apreciaría, Rebecca, que ceses de acribillar mi vajilla, por favor.

Detuvo su acción de arañar el fondo del plato con el tenedor. Frunció el entrecejo —¿Por qué demonios solo tienes comida de lata? Es asquerosa. Me hace acordar a la academia.

Espiró —No he tenido tiempo de hacer las compras esta semana. El mayor Miles envió los papeles de Ishbal. Y al general le asignaron el caso de Kanama. Además, el papeleo ha estado acumulándose.

—Ah, se está complicando, ¿cierto? —concedió, recordando lo que había oído por el cuartel.

Cerró los ojos con calma —Así es. El general quiere evitar que el conflicto evolucione.

Tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, brazos colgando a ambos lados de la silla —Lo que nos falta, nuevos conflictos. Y aquí en las afueras de Central. Ah.. ¡Cielos! El Este era más tranquilo... Ahora no tendré tiempo para conseguirme un hombre maravilloso.

Riza dio un calmo sorbo a su vino. Ojos cerrados pesadamente. Comisuras de la boca curvadas a duras penas hacia arriba —Estoy segura que no tienes que buscar tan lejos.

La morena se enderezó e inclinó hacia adelante, codo y antebrazo derecho sobre la mesa, expresión desconfiada —¿Qué se supone que significa eso, teniente Hawkeye?

Pero la rubia solo negó con la cabeza, copa en mano —No. Nada, teniente Catalina —la cual depositó con cuidado sobre la mesa.

—Ahora dime exactamente qué quisiste decir con eso —demandó, señalando insistentemente con el dedo. Casi acusadoramente.

Espiró, voz severa —Estoy segura de que fui perfectamente clara. Así que apreciaría que cesaras con el tema.

Bufó, cruzándose de brazos —¿Cómo es la novia de Havoc?

Riza permaneció neutral —Lamento informarte que no he visto la mujer con la que sale el teniente segundo.

—Pero lo dejará pronto, ¿verdad? Porque no puedo tener al patético del teniente Havoc ganándome —inquirió, sonriendo.

—¿Acaso no tienes cosas mejores que hacer, como conseguirte un hombre y retirarte, teniente Catalina, en vez de concernirte con la vida personal del teniente Havoc? —inquirió, secamente, enarcando una ceja. Dedos enroscándose alrededor de su copa.

La morena bufó por segunda vez —Ah... Y yo que acepté el traslado a Central para conseguirme un hombre aquí. Resulta que son todos holgazanes o inútiles... O están tomados... Pero ya verás, me esforzaré y conseguiré un hombre maravilloso y me retiraré —exclamó, recobrando los ánimos.

Una calma y sutil sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Hawkeye —Si. Esfuérzate.

—Ah... Por cierto... ¿Puedo usar tu baño? Mucho vino —dijo, sonriendo.

Exhaló calmamente —No tengo que indicarte el camino —sin decir más, Rebecca se puso de pie y se marchó. Cerrando la puerta del cuarto de Riza tras de sí. Negando para sí, dio un sorbo a su aún primer copa de vino. No obstante, un golpe en la puerta, la detuvo con el borde de la misma en los labios. Hayate, que había permanecido echado junto a ambos, al lado de la mesa, alzó la cabeza, las orejas, y se puso de pie, apresurándose a la puerta. Frunciendo el entrecejo, Riza tomó el arma una vez más, volviendo, como antes, a removerle el seguro y caminó hasta la puerta. Dedos obrando diestramente para deslizar el pasador. Una vez lo hizo, tomó el pomo y abrió la misma, arma firmemente asida en la mano derecha. Al ver de quién se trababa, sin embargo, descendió la misma. Labios presionados firmemente en una línea.

—General, ¿qué hace aquí? —inquirió, aún sosteniendo la puerta abierta.

Frunció el entrecejo —¿Ni siquiera un apropiado "buenas noches", teniente?

Espiró —Buenas noches, general. Si me permite volver a preguntar, ¿qué hace aquí? —repitió, con sequedad.

—Se fue muy rápido, teniente —señaló, aún consternado. Hawkeye no se marchaba antes que él. Menos aún cuando había papaleo concerniente a Ishbal que revisar. De hecho, todo lo referente al proyecto lo había revisado siempre con ella a su lado. Siempre consultando su opinión respecto a las diferentes temáticas y demás. Dado que era, para ambos, un tema delicado y más bien personal que para el resto de sus subordinados, que no habían participado en el exterminio. Ésta vez, sin embargo, ella se había marchado dejándole todo en manos de él. Sin siquiera darles una ojeada—. Pensé que querría revisar los papeles de Ishbal.

—¿Acaso vino hasta aquí solo por eso? —inquirió, ceja enarcada—. Podré revisarlos en la mañana —asintió—, si eso es lo que desea —comenzando a cerrar al puerta—. Buenas noches.

No obstante, él la detuvo con su mano. ¿Acaso simplemente iba a cerrarle la puerta en el rostro?. Ella espiró —General, ¿qué hace? —y volvió a abrirla un poco más.

—No me agrada comer solo —dijo finalmente. Como si eso explicara y compensara toda su conducta. Bajo el brazo, notó ella, llevaba los papeles antes mencionados.

Exhaló, pacientemente —Sé que podrá encontrar quién lo acompañe, señor. De hecho, estoy segura de que la mujer de hoy estará más que complacida. Lamento informarle que ya comí, buenas noches —pero antes de atinar siquiera a mover la puerta, la voz de él la detuvo.

—¿Está acompañada, teniente? —observando ceñudo los dos platos y las dos copas de vino sobre la mesa de la cocina de su teniente primera.

Ella volteó la cabeza siguiendo la línea de visión de su superior y se volvió a él, asintiendo —Así es, general. Lo estoy.

—¿Y está bebiendo vino? —inquirió, aún más consternado. Hawkeye difícilmente aceptaba beber algo con él entre semana. De hecho, _nunca _aceptaba y la ocasión de la otra vez había sido meramente excepcional. Sin embargo, siempre afirmaba lo mismo, que no parecía adecuado beber entre semana. Especialmente cuando al otro día debía levantarse temprano para ir al cuartel general. Y, sin embargo, allí estaba. Bebiendo vino y cenando con alguien como si nada.

Enarcó una ceja —¿Acaso no debería, general?

—Pensé que no bebía entre semana, teniente —replicó, ya algo malhumorado.

—No lo hago, señor. Pero creo que tengo permitido consentírmelo una vez cada cierto tiempo. Así como estoy segura de que no es asunto suyo si bebo o no entre semana, dado que usted lo hace seguido, si mal no recuerda —replicó, mordaz y ácidamente.

—Siento discrepar, teniente. Es asunto mío, si mermará su rendimiento en la oficina —objetó, pobremente. Dado que no había objeción alguna en el mundo que pudiera hacérsele a su teniente primera en lo concerniente a su desempeño como su asistente, guardaespaldas y subordinada. De hecho, Hawkeye nunca pedía el día, ni siquiera estando enferma, sino que iba a trabajar dejando de lado cualquier motivo personal que tuviera para no hacerlo y siempre cumplía al pie de la letra, en tiempo y forma, con todas sus obligaciones. Atendiendo, de hecho, las de los demás incluso. Por lo que realmente admitía que había sido un recurso miserable el de atacar su, por otro lado, impecable ética de trabajo. Pero no había podido evitarlo.

La expresión de ella, entre severa y ofendida, y la rigidez de sus hombros le dio a entender que había estado en lo cierto. Un recurso bajo, en efecto —Puede estar tranquilo, general, de que mi rendimiento no se verá afectado por cualquier copa de vino que beba esta noche. Si no tiene nada más que decir, buenas noches-

—Espere. Lo lamento, teniente. Tiene razón, estuve fuera de lugar —se apresuró. No podía permitirle que le cerrara la puerta.

Asintió —Lo estuvo, general.

—¿Acepta mi disculpa? He sido un idiota —concedió.

Suspiró —Está bien, general. Buenas noches.

Frunció el entrecejo. Esa debía ser la tercera vez que su teniente primera le había dicho secamente "buenas noches", despachándolo —¿Apurada por deshacerse de mi, teniente?

—Como verá, me encuentro ocupada, señor —señaló. Además, no tenía los menores deseos de que Rebecca viera allí a su superior. O todas las conversaciones de allí en adelante ciertamente virarían sur, con ella intentando aseverar, una y otra vez, que las acusaciones de su amiga no eran no solo infundadas sino falsas. Entre ella y su superior no había nada salvo la estricta relación profesional que mantenían día a día. El resto era irrelevante para el conocimiento de su amiga.

Intentó ver por encima del hombro de su teniente primera, pero ella lo detuvo con una expresión de clara amonestación —¿Está con un hombre, teniente?

—Con quién estoy no es asunto suyo, general —señaló, con severidad—. Así como no es asunto mío con quien se marcha usted.

—Estás enfadada —dijo, bajando la mirada a ella y cesando de dejar de intentar ver por detrás de la espalda de su teniente primera.

Se cruzó de brazos —Así es, general. Rebecca lo vio marcharse hoy así como podría haberlo hecho cualquier superior. Debería ser más cuidadoso.

—Es solo una vieja amiga, teniente —objetó. No realmente acorde con las palabras de ella o la conversación en general. En realidad, ella estaba amonestándolo por su falta de cuidado a la hora de obrar en el cuartel y recordándole que debía velar mejor por su imagen y él estaba explicándole cosas que no iban al caso. Como si Hawkeye fuera su novia celosa y él debiera explicarse. Lo cual, en otro plano completamente distinto, era una noción ridícula. Él _no_ tenía por que justificar sus razones. Menos aún quien le hacía compañía y quien dejaba de hacerlo.

—Estoy segura de que no tiene que explicarse conmigo, general. Simplemente apreciaría que aguardara hasta después de hora para marcharse. O al menos hasta haber realizado todo su papeleo —retrucó, estricta.

Frunció el ceño —¿Está enfada porque dejé mi papeleo, teniente?

—Así es, general —afirmó—. ¿Acaso debería no estarlo? Si me permite recordarle, me pidió que me asegurara de que no se apartara de su camino.

—¿Y se marchó sin revisar el papeleo de Ishbal solo por eso? —inquirió, sonriendo de lado. Con arrogancia—. Suena poco razonable, teniente, ¿no cree?

—Imagino que no lo vería de esa forma, general, si su superior se marchara por algo trivial como una cita y le dejara a cargo todo su trabajo —aseguró, con dureza.

—¿Entonces solo está molesta por el papeleo, teniente? —repitió, sonriendo aún más satisfecho.

Ella le dedicó una mirada de amonestación —Creo haber respondido a eso ya, general.

—Lo hizo, teniente —concedió, dando un paso hacia ella—. Solo estaba cerciorándome de algo.

Hawkeye frunció el entrecejo, dedos cerrándose firmemente alrededor del pomo de la puerta que aún sostenía, nudillos tornándose blancos —Por favor, retroceda, general.

Se detuvo, aún sonriendo complacido —¿Su compañía se ofenderá?

—Yo lo haré, si no mantiene una apropiada distancia —respondió, estricta.

—¿Entonces besarte sería sumamente inapropiado? —inquirió, en un tono bajo y profundo, inclinándose a duras penas hacia adelante. Su aliento fantasmagórico chocando contra los labios de ella.

Riza se tensó. El interior de su palma, aún presionada contra la perilla de la puerta, comenzó a sudar —Sabe perfectamente que si, general —haciendo uso deliberado del rango, a pesar de que él había dejado de lado las formalidades—. Y retroceda, por favor, o me veré forzada a cerrarle la puerta en el rostro.

—Ya lo intentó varias veces, si mal no recuerda, teniente —señaló, enderezándose. Recobrando la expresión de fastidio.

—Y lo seguiré haciendo, general, hasta que comprenda que debe marcharse. Como dije, revisaré el papeleo en la mañana, si eso desea. Buenas noches.

—¿Está con un hombre, teniente? —volvió a preguntar, aún menos complacido.

Espiró —¿Por qué, general? ¿Pretende incendiar a alguien cómo pretendió hacerlo con Barry The Chopper?

—No todo, teniente. Solo algunas partes —aseguró, expresión sombría. Las manos quizá, la boca, y... cualquier otra parte que quisiera acercar a su teniente primera.

Negó con la cabeza —Lamento recordarle que, como dije, no le concierne si estoy con un hombre o no, general. Y no tiene derecho a incendiar a nadie tampoco.

—En eso discrepamos, teniente —objetó.

—No lo dudo, general —asintió, cerrando los ojos con resignación.

—Mi deber, como su superior, es protegerla —aseguró.

—Soy perfectamente capaz de velar por mi propio bienestar, general, en caso de suceder algo. Si mal no recuerda, estoy armada. Además, me temo que fallo en ver el riesgo.

—Podría... intentar forzarla, teniente —insistió, molesto.

—_Sí_ estuviera con un hombre, general, estoy segura de que su escenario sería viable. Y estoy segura también que no le iría particularmente bien, dado que guardo una pistola bajo la almohada. Si eso aclaró sus dudas, por favor, apreciaría que se marche.

—¿Entonces no está con un hombre?

—No, señor. Pensé que eso era obvio —replicó, con calma. Las comisuras de sus labios curvándose a duras penas hacia arriba.

—Ah... Y ahora quedé como un completo idiota, ¿no es así?

Cerró los ojos suavemente —Lamentablemente, general. Si.

—¿Entonces... con quién...? —comenzó, torciendo el gesto.

Suspiró —Rebecca. Y apreciaría que no lo vea aquí cuando regrese del baño.

Sonrió —No tiene que decírmelo dos veces, teniente. Buenas noches. La veré mañana.

Asintió —Si, buenas noches —antes de cerrar la puerta y poner el pestillo una vez más. Negando con la cabeza, se volteó para regresar a la mesa, en el exacto instante en que Rebecca regresaba.

—¿Vino alguien? —inquirió, sentándose en su silla—. Me pareció oír la puerta.

Pero la rubia solo se sentó en la mesa y dio un calmo sorbo al contenido de su copa. Ojos cerrados —No, nadie.

Rebecca torció el gesto —Ah... juraría que oí a alguien... —pero simplemente se encogió de hombros y retomó su comida. Quizá estaba volviéndose loca. Si, concluyó, quizá la soltería podía hacerle eso a una persona... Sería mejor que se apresurara a conseguirse ese hombre.

Si, definitivamente no quería terminar como la mayor general Armstrong, sin importar cuánto, militarmente, la admirara. No importaba. Ella quería casarse algún día.


	12. Poco complacida

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist me pertenece.  
**

12/36**  
**

¡Hola a todos/as! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Y bueno, tratando de ser breve, he aquí el capítulo de hoy que ojalá les guste. Como siempre, **¡gracias!** A todos los lectores y especialmente a: **HoneyHawkeye**, **Bibiene Von Heiwa**, **Lucia991**, **inowe**, **Darkrukia4**, **Rukia Kurosaki-chan**, **fandita-eromena**, **Andyhaikufma**, **Guest**, **Hoshiisima**, **Alexandra-Ayanami**, **Rinsita-chan**, **laura-eli89**, **HaruD'Elric**, **Natsumi Anko**, **mariana garcia** y **Dulce Locurilla **(me alegra mucho que te guste y te hayan gustado mis otras historias, espere te guste el resto de ésta también =D), por sus bonitos reviews. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Crisis de la mediana edad**

* * *

XII

"Poco complacida"

* * *

Cuando arribó a la mañana siguiente al cuartel general, no se sorprendió, no realmente (y especialmente debido al comportamiento del día previo de su superior) de ver que el general de brigada Mustang ya se encontraba en la oficina, en su escritorio, revisando algo de papeleo que parecía haberle quedado del día anterior. Sin embargo, parecía tener todo perfectamente controlado por su cuenta, y de hecho parecía haber realizado casi todo su trabajo también, aún sin ella recordándole sus obligaciones o haciendo parte de su papeleo por él. Lo cual probaba, sin lugar a dudas, que la actitud negligente de su superior era únicamente periódica y selectiva. Y que solo actuaba desganado cuando únicamente lo encontraba particularmente conveniente. Espiró, observándolo trabajar desde la puerta.

Al percatarse de ello, alzó la mirada. Sonrisa arrogante en los labios —Buenos días, teniente. ¿Qué tal su noche?

Riza frunció el entrecejo —Bien, general. Buenos días a usted también —notando la actitud particularmente animada del moreno—. Parece... de buen humor, señor —señaló, con caución.

Lo estaba, de hecho —¿Eso cree, teniente? Ha de ser el azúcar a tan tempranas horas —se enderezó, tomando una pequeña caja de cartón rosado y ofreciéndole parte del contenido a ella—. ¿Bollos?

La rubia observó los pequeño bollos de pastelería, recubiertos con azúcar, y enarcó una ceja. Concedido, sabía que su superior tenía una cierta inclinación mayor a los dulces a la que ella misma tenía. De hecho, Riza no tendía a disfrutar en exceso las cosas dulces, mientras que su superior si gozaba más de éstas (exceptuando el café, el cual bebía negro). Sin embargo, no era usual tampoco en el general el que se saliera de su camino, especialmente en la mañana, para comprar algo de aquella naturaleza. Aunque tendría más sentido si fuera un obsequio de una mujer, dado que ocasionalmente arriban, de todo tipo. En ocasiones recibía inclusive galletas caseras —General, ¿qué hace con eso?

—¿Qué parece, teniente? Desayunando —replicó, lo obvio.

Espiró —Eso puedo ver, general. Aunque me refería a por qué lo está haciendo en la oficina. Sabe perfectamente que no debe comer aquí.

—Pasé por la pastelería que frecuenta el teniente segundo Breda y decidí ver por qué el teniente la visita tanto —comentó, dando un mordisco a uno de los bollos—. Tienen una gran variedad. Pero sospecho que Breda va por la pastelera —acotó, con una sonrisa arrogante, pero sin separar los labios, dado que aún tenía comida en la boca.

Riza negó con la cabeza —Trague, general, por favor.

Obedeció —Es atractiva. Creo que el teniente segundo debería invitarla a salir. Sino lo hace, puede que considere hacerlo yo —continuó. Dando un sorbo a su café.

Hawkeye aprovechó ese instante para tomar la caja y retraerla del escritorio de su superior. Y luego vaciarla completamente en el cesto de la basura junto a éste, ante la mirada de curiosidad del general —¿Qué cree que hace, teniente?

—¿Qué parece, general? No está permitido comer en la oficina, si mal no recuerda —señaló, con severidad.

Mustang sonrió complacido, dando un sorbo y dejando la taza sobre el escritorio —Es una mujer considerablemente celosa, teniente, ¿no es así?

Ella no manifestó nada. Su expresión completamente estoica y neutral —No, general. Aunque estoy segura de que eso satisfaría a su ego. Y recuerde que tiene que dar el ejemplo a sus subordinados, por favor —su voz estricta—, así que absténgase de comer en la oficina.

La sonrisa en el rostro del moreno no se borró —Entiendo, teniente. Me comportaré por el resto del día.

Asintió —Lo agradezco, general —dando media vuelta y tomando finalmente su legítimo lugar en su propio escritorio. No obstante, la voz del alquimista de la flama la detuvo de comenzar a organizar su papeleo para el día.

—Creo que querrá revisar estos, teniente —dijo, extendiéndole el mismo sobre marrón que recordaba haber retraído ella el día previo. Extendiendo la mano, Hawkeye lo tomó del agarre de él, deleitándose en el ligero y casi imperceptible roce de dedos que, por alguna razón, su teniente primera consintió, en vez de retraer la mano como si el mero contacto le quemara. Frunciendo el entrecejo, Hawkeye observó el sobre en cuestión.

—¿Qué es, general?

Se cruzó de brazos, acomodándose contra el respaldar de su silla —La prueba de que estamos avanzando.

Asintiendo, lo abrió y retrajo los papeles, tomándolos desde arriba. Sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente al ver el contenido. Se trataba de papeles, evidentemente relevantes, y, anexados a éstos, había fotografías. Fotografías de bebés, de tez oscura, intensos ojos rojos y pálido cabello platinado. Todas ellas con una fecha y un nombre anotados en uno de los márgenes. Todas ellas, fechas recientes. Los documentos, notó, eran partidas de nacimiento. Partidas de los primeros Ishbalitas nacidos en Ishbal, después de aproximadamente catorce años de la aniquilación, y de que la población restante y sobreviviente fuera forzada a abandonar su tierra y refugiarse en centros de retención —Esto es...

—El mayor Miles dijo que éstos necesitaban la aprobación de Central, para hacerlo oficial —señaló los papeles, sonrisa arrogante en los labios—. ¿No cree que son buenas noticias, teniente?

La expresión de su subordinada se suavizó ligeramente, a medida que continuaba revisando los papeles, y las fotos anexadas, uno a uno —Así es, general. Lo son.

Ciertamente ambos sabían que nada de todo aquello borraría sus pecados, ni las atrocidades que habían cometido así como tampoco las vidas que habían quitado. No, las personas cuyas vidas habían arrebatado sin su consentimiento no regresarían, sin importar cuánto hicieran, porque nada podía hacer regresar a las personas de la muerte. Ni siquiera la alquimia. Y eso era algo que ambos sabían perfectamente. Y algo con lo que tendrían que lidiar y algo que tendrían que cargar hasta el día de su muerte. Eso era, el peso de todas las personas que habían asesinado. Si, deberían mirar esas muertes a los ojos, incluso hasta el final de sus días, porque ellos no los olvidarían a ellos. A sus asesinos. Sin embargo, era algo. Algo por donde empezar. Un nuevo comienzo. Un paso más. Para ese maravilloso futuro del que él le había hablado frente a la tumba de su padre. Ese futuro donde todos pudieran vivir felices. Donde no existieran las guerras, ni la discriminación. Y éstas eran la futuras generaciones que ellos habían jurado proteger y por las que habían sacrificado todo, incluida su propia felicidad y cualquier atisbo de normalidad, para darles ese futuro mejor. Aún faltaba mucho, lo sabía. Los dos lo sabían. Pero, si, era algo. Y ese algo, por pequeño que fuera, la hacía sentirse súbitamente más liviana de hombros. Tan solo verla, supo que ambos estaban pensando dentro de la misma línea de pensamiento. Por lo que, en absoluto silencio, continuó observándola pasar los papeles uno a uno.

Sonrió de lado —Revise el archivo bajo la letra M, teniente.

Su teniente primera frunció el entrecejo. No obstante, comprendió una vez arribó al documento en cuestión. Bajo la imagen, decía _Miles_. Y otra de las imágenes, tras la primera, era una del mayor junto con su esposa, no Ishbalita, la cual sostenía el infante en brazos. Éste último, a pesar de no ser plenamente de origen Ishbalita, tenía todos los rasgos visibles. Roy habló —Parece apropiado, ¿no lo cree, teniente?

Después de todo, el mayor había aceptado dejar Briggs y su lealtad hacia la mayor general Armstrong para ayudarlo a él a reconstruir Ishbal. El cual se había convertido, para el mayor, en un objetivo personal. Y, junto con Scar, habían llevado todo aquello a cabo. Hecho que la mayor parte de Ishbal estuviera nuevamente en pie, posible. Y aún cuando Miles había aseverado que solo tenía sangre Ishbalita corriendo por sus venas (debido a su abuelo), y aún cuando su esposa, su propia abuela y su padre habían sido y eran ciudadanos de Amestris, incluso entonces, había decidido hacer algo por el pueblo con el que vagamente había tenido relación a lo largo de su vida, exceptuando el hecho de que siempre había llevado ese estigma en la piel y los ojos. Por esa razón, y por su determinación a no permitir que la cultura de Ishbal muriera, y con ella el pueblo –_No podemos permitir que se muera la cultura ni la religión de su pueblo. La muerte de una cultura es la muerte de un pueblo_-, si, tenía sentido. Que él mismo hubiera decidido aportar a la unión de Amestris e Ishbal, irónicamente representada en la de él y su esposa de pleno origen de Amestris, que ahora había resultado en un niño en cuyas venas fluía la sangre de ambas culturas. Después de todo, Ishbal era seguro ya. Ishbal era un lugar al que regresar, para quienes habían debido vagar mucho tiempo. Si, tenía sentido.

—Así es, general. Lo hace —acordó, con calma, y una casi imperceptible curvatura de los labios. Dando una última ojeada a los documentos y a las fotografías adjuntadas, antes de devolvérselas a su superior, quien comenzó a firmar los papeles uno a uno, sin siquiera vacilar. Sonrisa de complacencia en el rostro.

A los, aproximadamente, quince minutos, se volvió a abrir la puerta. Ésta vez, ingresaron por la misma los tenientes segundos Havoc y Breda, seguidos, ambos, del joven sargento Fuery. Los tres saludando inmediatamente a sus superiores y tomando sus respectivos lugares en sus escritorios. No obstante, y como era perfectamente habitual y esperable, ninguno comenzó a trabajar inmediata y fluidamente, como Hawkeye desearía. Sino que, cada escasos minutos, comenzaron a alzar la mirada de su papeleo, con curiosidad, para observar a su superior. Finalmente, como habitualmente sucedía también, Havoc vociferó la duda que todos tenían en mente. Hawkeye pensó, sin cesar de trabajar, que si usaran toda esa energía y la redirigieran a su trabajo, la oficina sería posiblemente diez veces más eficiente. Sino cien veces más.

—Así que... Jefe... ¿quién era la mujer que vino ayer? —dijo, con curiosidad. Acomodándose contra el respaldar, con los brazos cruzados tras la cabeza, y un cigarrillo apagado en los labios. Tanto Breda como Fuery permanecían atentos. Ciertamente ninguno de los tres había visto _jamás _que una mujer continuara encontrando de su agrado al general de brigada tras las primeras salidas, dado que su superior religiosamente cortaba todo contacto tras la primera y última noche. Sin embargo, ésta mujer se había aparecido en la oficina (algo que su superior también evitaba con sumo esmero), y había actuado como si conociera al alquimista de la flama de toda la vida. Lo había tratado afablemente, incluso. Era... cuando menos, extraño.

—Olvídalo Havoc, está fuera de tu alcance —replicó, sin siquiera alzar la vista de su trabajo. Sin embargo, el rubio pudo ver la sonrisa de satisfacción del moreno a pesar de todo.

Frunció el entrecejo y desvió la mirada a un costado —¡Pff! Como si necesitara comer de tus sobras —aunque, no lo negaría, la mujer era atractiva. Sin embargo, él tenía a Madeline (aún, al menos, y se aseguraría de que permaneciera de esa forma).

—Entonces no deberías haber salido con Sophia, Grace, Sarah, Evelyn, Beth... —retrucó, dejando finalmente la pluma y acomodándose contra el respaldar de su asiento, sonrisa arrogante en los labios— ¿Sigo?

El rubio torció el gesto. Si, lo comprendía, tenía un largo, absurdamente largo, historial de mujeres con las que había salido y lo habían dejado, algunas por su propio superior. Y había habido una época en que había estado tan desesperado como para aceptar los números telefónicos de algunas mujeres que el general de brigada (por aquel entonces coronel) había despechado. Sin embargo, no encontraba en absoluto gracioso todo el asunto. Breda, por supuesto, que estaba sonriendo, no estaba de acuerdo con él. Su supuesto camarada de la academia encontraba todo el condenado asunto gracioso —Como si me importara... yo tengo a Madeline...

—Por ahora —acotó, Breda, junto a él. Aún sonriente. En ocasiones, solo en ocasiones y éstas eran escasas, encontraba al teniente segundo más irritante que Rebecca. Solo en ocasiones, porque lograr serlo era, de hecho, un gran logro.

—Como si tú pudieras hablar —retrucó, comenzando a irritarse—, ni siquiera invitaste a salir a la panadera esa...

—Pastelera —corrigió Breda, cruzándose de brazos sobre su abultado abdomen. Labios torcidos ahora en una mueca de desaprobación.

Hawkeye espiró pacientemente, negando con la cabeza —Esa no es conversación apropiada para la oficina, tenientes Havoc, Breda. Regresen a trabajar por favor —los cortó, severa, para luego volverse a su superior—. Usted también, general. Esos papeles no se firmarán solos.

—Eso deduje, teniente. Aparentemente, sin importar cuánto los deje fermentar en mi escritorio, no desaparecen —retrucó, sonriendo arrogantemente, pero enderezándose y tomando la pluma una vez más.

—Es bueno ver que arribó a la conclusión obvia, general —dijo, con sarcasmo—. Ahora regrese a trabajar, por favor. Aún tiene que revisar unos papeles más que arribaron, además de los que se encuentran en su escritorio.

Como era esperable, la conversación se vio dispersada y todos retomaron sus respectivas labores. Desgraciadamente, y de forma predecible también, el ritmo normal y esperable de trabajo no duró demasiado. En primer lugar, porque la atención de su superior y sus hombres era generalmente vaga y raramente sostenida a largo plazo y, en segundo, el general de brigada no había respondido a la pregunta de Havoc. Por lo que ésta vez fue Breda quien lo inquirió sobre la cuestión —¿De dónde conoce a la mujer que vino ayer, general? —tanto Havoc como Fuery cesaron de trabajar.

El general de brigada simplemente se encogió de hombros y continuó trabajando —Es una vieja amiga, teniente —aunque Havoc sospechaba que su superior solo hacía aquello para no fastidiar más a Hawkeye. La cual, ajena a todo aquello, continuaba su trabajo como era esperable de su persona. Después de todo, la teniente primera era la definición de profesionalidad. Y eran raras las ocasiones en que podían verla dejando caer las formalidades o siquiera relajándose a duras penas, de hecho, Havoc no podía contarlas siquiera, si es que había habido tales ocasiones. Menos aún la verían discutiendo algo que no fuera estrictamente relacionado a la milicia en el cuartel general. No, Hawkeye simplemente no mezclaba su vida personal con la milicia, al punto que Havoc había considerado que no tenía una vida propia que mezclar, para empezar. Y Rebecca había confirmado que en parte era cierto. La teniente primera se tomaba muy en serio su trabajo y su obligación para con su superior, y por ende mantenía un estilo de vida estricto y reservado.

El rubio torció el gesto —Oh, vamos, jefe. ¿A quién quieres engañar? —ante la ridícula contestación de su superior. Su fama de mujeriego no tenía parangón, después de todo, tanto en Central como en todo Amestris, y él mismo lo había visto coquetear con cada mujer que se atravesaba en su camino. Sin siquiera discriminar entre mujeres tomadas, o solteras, e incluso sonreía a las mujeres mayores también. No, no había una mujer con la que no lo hubiera visto intentar flirtear. E inclusive había intentado ablandar a Hawkeye con sus artimañas, aunque evidentemente no había resultado. Así que no, no le creía.

El moreno alzó la cabeza, ceja enarcada —Aunque estoy seguro de que no es asunto suyo, teniente Havoc, solíamos salir. De hecho, salí con Thereza alrededor de un año, cuando estaba en la academia.

El cigarrillo que había sostenido hasta el momento entre sus labios, cayó al escritorio —¡¿Eh? ¡¿Es decir que es tu ex novia?

Sonrió de lado —Creo que podría llamarse así, si —después de todo, nunca había tenido particular agrado hacia las etiquetas.

Y de hecho, Thereza había sido la única mujer que había conservado más allá de un par de citas. Pero, de todas maneras, y eventualmente había terminado todo, para desagrado de Hughes, que había afirmado creer que finalmente sentaría cabeza y se casaría. Y, por ende, se había mostrado considerablemente desanimado. Por años, de hecho, le había insistido con que volviera a contactarla, así podría casarse como él con su "maravillosa Gracia". Algo que, evidentemente, no había hecho y no había tenido intenciones de hacer tampoco. Thereza había sido agradable, si, e incluso había estado y aún estaba por encima de todas las mujeres con que había salido y dormido. Sin embargo, su relación con la mujer en cuestión no había tenido futuro (algo de lo que eventualmente se había dado cuenta) y por ende había decidido hacerle un favor terminando lo que fuera que hubieran tenido por ese extenso año. Él mismo había estado ocupado, después de todo, sobreviviendo a su segundo año en la academia militar, y no había tenido tiempo para nada salvo entrenarse, adiestrarse, comer, dormir e intentar pensar una forma de convencer a su Maestro de que le enseñara lo suficiente de alquimia para presentar el examen de alquimista estatal al año siguiente. Dado que pensaba volver a la casa de los Hawkeye una vez egresara la academia, tal y como había dicho que haría a su reservada hija.

—Pensé que dijiste, jefe, que no necesitabas novia —torció, Havoc. Irritado. ¿Cómo era que el inescrupuloso promiscuo de su superior conseguía una mujer así a su lado y él tenía que trabajar arduamente para conseguirse una novia que, de todas formas, siempre terminaba dejándolo?

—Y no lo hago, Havoc —replicó, con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios—. Pero eso no quiere decir que no sea perfectamente capaz de conservar una mujer a mi lado, a diferencia de ciertos hombres bajo mi comando.

Hawkeye cesó de realizar su propio trabajo —General, permítame recordarle que discutir su vida privada en el cuartel general es altamente inapropiado. Absténgase, por favor, y haga su papeleo o me temo que de lo contrario tendrá que permanecer después de hora. Estoy segura que tiene cosas más importantes que hacer, teniente Havoc, a discutir con el general, como su papeleo —y se puso de pie. Cargando unos papeles bajo el brazo y dirigiéndose a la puerta, en la cual se detuvo—. Regresen a trabajar, por favor —y, sin decir más, abandonó la oficina. Cerrando la puerta tras de sí con algo más de fuerza de la estrictamente necesaria.

Mustang espiró —Ah... ¿La hice enfadar otra vez, cierto?

Breda asintió —Eso parece, general.

Fuery también hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza —La teniente no parecía muy animada...

Havoc se cruzó de brazos, colocándose el cigarrillo entre los labios una vez más —Es tu culpa, jefe, después de todo.

—Cierra la boca. O me veré obligado a encenderte el cigarrillo con mis propias manos —retrucó, molesto, tomando la pluma tras decidir que lo más prudente sería comenzar a trabajar. Quedaban unos minutos para su almuerzo, después de todo, y esas serían otras dos horas perdidas.

—¡Ah, buenos días, teniente Hawkeye! —exclamó animado el regordete hombre tras el escritorio—. ¿Otra vez por aquí?

Asintió, cerrando los ojos con calma —Así es, suboficial. Necesito unos documentos que el general ordenó que le enviaran del cuartel del Este.

El hombre asintió, rebuscando y los retrajo —Cielos... Ustedes los de rango mayor ciertamente tienen mucho trabajo, ¿verdad? Tanto que no me dan ganas de ascender... —se quejó. Y luego se volteó al fondo de la oficina—. ¡Oy, sargento, apúrate organizando todos esos!

—¡Si, señor! —exclamó el muchacho. Al ver que había alguien más, sin embargo, se llevó la mano a la frente—. Buenos días, teniente.

Ella asintió —Buenos días, sargento —haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza y aceptando los papeles que el suboficial Nesher le extendía—. Gracias, suboficial, le entregaré éstos al general inmediatamente.

Inclinando la cabeza una vez más a ambos, dio media vuelta y abandonó la habitación, papeles bajo el brazo. El suboficial se volteó a su subordinado y negó con la cabeza —Olvídalo muchacho, está muy fuera de tu alcance. Además, si el general Mustang no te quema los ojos por solo mirarla, la teniente seguramente te disparará por anidar ideas en esa cabecita tuya —el joven sargento tragó. Sudando frío. Y rápidamente retomó su trabajo. Personalmente le gustaban sus glóbulos oculares donde estaban, en su órbita, muchas gracias.

Examinando el sobre que acababa de recibir, suspiró. Sabía perfectamente qué era aquello. El general de brigada había hecho un pacto con Ling Yao, ahora emperador de Xing, para establecer unas vías ferroviarias entre éste último país y el Este de Amestris. Sin embargo, y a fin de que su superior pudiera llevar esto a cabo, necesitaba alcanzar una mejor posición. Sin embargo, y de manera extraoficial, la construcción de dichas vías _estaba_, de hecho,siendo llevada a cabo. Al menos del lado de la frontera de Xing, así como también dentro de la región de Ishbal, cuya jurisdicción había sido concedida a Mustang. Sin embargo, aprobar y poner en marcha algo así, algo que abarcara ambas fronteras e involucrara ambos países, requería de mayor poder. Poder que el general de brigada Mustang aún no poseía. No obstante, mientras tanto, se aseguraba de seguir el proyecto de cerca. A fin de, un día, poder inaugurar dicho ferrocarril apropiadamente. Sonrió con calma. Su superior tendía a quejarse del exceso de trabajo y papeleo, sin embargo, era él mismo quien se cargaba tantas cosas al hombro. _Aún cuando no haya alcanzado la cima aún, incluso entonces, pretendo continuar haciendo cosas, mientras estén en mi poder. ¿Está conmigo, teniente? _Negó con la cabeza, recuperando la expresión neutral. Si, era su mismo superior quien intentaba abarcar tanto cuánto podía, aún si eso implicaba más trabajo y papeleo del que podía manejar. _Sabe que si, coronel. Estoy segura que a estas alturas no debería preguntar. _

—Esto... disculpe... —una voz suave, calma, la hizo detenerse. Con expresión estoica, se volteó a la persona en cuestión. No se sorprendió de ver, no realmente, que se trataba de la misma mujer que había visitado a su superior ayer—. Usted trabaja para el general de brigada Mustang, ¿verdad, señorita...?

Asintió, secamente —Riza. Riza Hawkeye.

La muchacha sonrió amablemente —Ah, Hawkeye-san. Disculpe. Estaba buscando la oficina de Roy-san, pero me temo que me perdí.

Hizo otro gesto afirmativo —Entiendo, la oficina del general es por aquí —replicó, calma, comenzando a caminar y aguardando que la mujer la siguiera. Comprendiendo esto, la joven lo hizo, observándola ocasionalmente de reojo, con curiosidad. Riza, aunque conciente (especialmente debido a que su entrenamiento como francotiradora había desarrollado en mayor medida su visión periférica), no dijo nada. Sino que continuó caminando, erguida, con porte impecable y paso firme; junto a la mujer.

—Perdone si sueno impertinente pero... ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta...?

—Teniente —replicó, observándola de reojo.

La muchacha asintió —Si, teniente Hawkeye. ¿Por qué decidió unirse a la milicia? —tenía curiosidad, debía admitir. De saber las razones por las que una mujer como aquella sacrificaría cualquier tipo de vida normal por una vida de servicio en el ejército. Además, el nombre Hawkeye le sonaba, pero solo ligeramente.

Hawkeye cerró los ojos con calma y replicó, seria —Porque hay alguien a quien debo proteger.

—¿Alguien...? —sonrió con suavidad, comprendiendo. Con la misma expresión suave, volvió la vista al frente—. Ya veo. Es una suerte entonces, que Roy-san tenga a alguien así cuidándolo. A decir verdad, me preocupaba un poco. Incluso entonces, cuando estaba en la academia, tendía a actuar imprudentemente. Siempre se olvidaba de sí mismo, cuando se trataba de proteger a los demás. Y siempre tenía una herida nueva, cada vez que lo veía...

Riza la observó de reojo, sin decir nada. La muchacha prosiguió —Es todo un trabajo —sonrió—, ¿verdad? A pesar de que le decía una y otra vez que fuera cuidadoso, siempre cometía alguna imprudencia y aparecía con una herida nueva. Imagino que sigue bastante igual.

Espiró, asintiendo secamente —En efecto, me temo que el general tiende a ser considerablemente imprudente en ocasiones —confirmó.

—Si, eso suena al Roy Mustang que conocí. Pero imagino... Hawkeye-san... que usted lleva conociéndolo por más tiempo, ¿verdad?

Vaciló, un instante, pero finalmente volvió a hacer otro asentimiento, considerando inocuo el revelar aquella información a la mujer a su lado. La cual, evidentemente, ya lo había deducido de todas maneras —Así es, el general de brigada y yo llevamos conociéndonos por demasiado tiempo —ratificó. Sin especificar cuánto exactamente. No era asunto de ella o nadie, de todas maneras. Y Hawkeye prefería mantenerlo de esa forma. Además, daba la impresión de que la mujer supiera, aunque cómo Riza no sabía, las circunstancias que la habían llevado a conocer al que actualmente era su superior. Si bien no específicamente.

Sonrió suavemente, finalmente habían llegado a la oficina —Eso pensé —y asintió—. Cuídelo, teniente Hawkeye, ¿si?

—Es mi deber, después de todo, cuidar del general —replicó, seria. Tomando el pomo de la puerta. Sus labios tensándose en una línea ante las siguientes palabras de la joven muchacha.

—Porque es alguien importante para ti, ¿no es así? Para proteger a aquellos que son importantes para nosotros. Si, él dijo algo así por aquel entonces. Hawkeye-san, tú amas a Roy-san, ¿verdad?

Se tensó. Sus dedos enroscándose más firmemente alrededor de la perrilla, sus nudillos tornándose blancos. Era irónico, realmente. Ella había encontrado curiosa la reacción de Edward-kun a su pregunta. _Tu amas a Winry-chan, ¿cierto?_ Deducido que era débil a los golpes directos. Sin embargo, ella no era demasiado mejor. Aún así, Riza Hawkeye no se sonrojaría y negaría con la cabeza de un lado al otro, nerviosa, desmintiendo cosas sin la menor necesidad. Y ella no era Edward Elric, cuyo afecto por su amiga de la infancia era planamente inocuo para ambos. No, aquello _no_ era simple. _Ellos_, fueran lo que fueran, no eran simples. Y para personas como ellos nunca lo sería. Ponerlo en esos términos no era solo simplificar, sino simplemente trivializar.

Cerró los ojos, su flequillo cayendo sobre éstos y cubriéndolos de la mirada de la otra mujer —No. Me temo que cualquier inclinación personal que pudiera tener hacia el general de brigada carece de relevancia. Después de todo, mi único deber es vigilar su espalda —y, sin decir más, sin siquiera aguardar o darle tiempo a la mujer a reaccionar o decir algo más, abrió la puerta, dando un paso al interior de la oficina.

Al ver esto, el moreno alzó la vista de su trabajo. Sonriendo arrogantemente —Ah, teniente Hawkeye, ya me estaba preguntando qué la había demorado... —sin embargo, al ver la expresión seria de su rostro, su sonrisa se desvaneció. Iba a decir algo, cuestionarla sobre si había sucedido algo, pero se silenció al ver que no se encontraba sola, sino acompañada.

Hawkeye se apartó de la puerta, dejando paso a la mujer, ojos cerrados —General, lo buscan.

—Ah... —se puso de pie, ambas manos apoyadas. contra el escritorio Deslizando una de las dos a su bolsillo, retrajo su reloj de plata—. ¿Ya es hora del almuerzo?

Asintió —Así es, general.

El moreno caminó hasta tomar su abrigo —Volveré en dos horas, teniente.

—Si, señor. ¿Qué desea que haga con los papeles enviados de Xing?

Frunció el entrecejo —Déjelos en mi escritorio, teniente. Los revisaré en cuanto regrese.

—Si, general —repitió, acatando, para luego volver nuevamente a su escritorio. Donde con igual prontitud y diligencia retomó su trabajo.

Su superior se volvió a su acompañante, con una sonrisa carismática en los labios —¿Nos vamos, Thereza?

—Si —asintió. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de tanto Roy Mustang como el resto de sus subordinados, se volvió a la única miembro femenina de su equipo, con una afable sonrisa—. Adiós, teniente Hawkeye. Fue un placer conocerla —y, sin decir más, ambos abandonaron la oficina, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Como era esperable, todos los ojos recayeron en Hawkeye. Que permanecía, como siempre, con una expresión estoica y neutral en el rostro.

Suspiró —¿Acaso sucede algo, teniente segundo Havoc?

—¿En serio no lo notaste, Hawkeye? —Riza enarcó una ceja.

—Lamento decir que no sé de qué habla, teniente —afirmó, con calma.

Fuery se acomodó tímidamente las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz —Ah... Creo que a lo que se refiere el teniente segundo Havoc, teniente, es que... la ex novia del general tiene...

Breda concluyó, dado que el joven sargento mayor parecía incapaz —Un aire a usted, teniente primera.

Havoc se cruzó de brazos y asintió, cigarrillo en los labios —Eso mismo. Incluso para el jefe, eso es retorcido —acotó, entre asentimiento y asentimiento.

Riza espiró pacientemente —Me temo que fallo en ver el parecido, teniente segundo. Y estoy segura de que tienen cosas mejores que hacer a estar encontrando similitudes entre la ex novia del general y yo. Regresen a trabajar, por favor.

Volvió a exhalar larga y tendidamente, dejando caer pesadamente sus párpados. Las agujas del reloj acababan de acariciar a duras penas la mitad de la jornada y el día ya estaba tornándose en uno considerablemente arduo y _largo_. Con únicamente ella trabajando como se debería, mientras el resto parecía determinado a buscar excusas para postergar dicho trabajo y relegarlo por el tiempo que fuera posible. Su superior mismo, había abandonado todo su papeleo para marcharse a almorzar, y Hawkeye dudaba ser capaz de mantener al resto trabajando y cumpliendo sus obligaciones cuando el mismo general de brigada no lo hacía. Lo comprendía, por otro lado. Había sido un brusco comienzo de año con una inusual carga de trabajo burocrático y papeleo. Entre el papeleo concerniente a la política de Ishbal, el proyecto propio del general de brigada de establecer una vía ferroviaria entre Xing y el Este, los distintos casos que debían revisar, de por sí, día a día, y ahora la situación con Kanama, a las afueras de Central, los papeles se acumulaban excesivamente. Y ninguno de ellos había tenido un día libre desde que había comenzado 1921, dos meses atrás. Por esa razón, comprendía, muy a pesar de que sus subordinados creyeran que no lo hacía, y la consideraran inhumana por ser capaz de realizar su trabajo bajo cualquier circunstancia (incluso extenuantes o bajo presión), que resultaba tedioso. Aún así, era su trabajo, eran órdenes y por ende debían ser acatadas, a fin de que superior pudiera continuar ascendiendo en la jerarquía militar. Y todos ellos habían jurado trabajar bajo él y empujarlo hacia arriba. No tenía demasiado uso quejarse ahora. No realmente. Ellos mismos eran quienes habían aceptado trabajar bajo el comando del general de brigada Mustang, con todo lo que hacerlo había implicado y aún implicaba.

Tomando los papeles ya revisados, comenzó a organizarlos. Apilándolos según orden de archivado y dando a la pila de hojas algún que otro golpecito, para emparejar los bordes. Una vez terminó, se puso de pie, papeles bajo el brazo. Fuery, amablemente, como era esperable de su persona, se ofreció —Ah... Teniente... ¿Quiere que lleve ésos?

Pero la rubia negó calmamente con la cabeza —No. Está bien, sargento. Yo me encargaré, gracias —caminando hasta la puerta de la oficina una vez más, la cual cerró tras de sí al salir.

Havoc tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, en su asiento, cansado —Ah... Cielos, necesito un día libre. ¿Qué pretenden hacer? ¿Matarnos de trabajo? Dame un respiro...

Fuery permaneció un segundo más observando la puerta por la que la teniente primera había salido, con ligera preocupación —La teniente primera parecía algo cansada...

El rubio frunció el entrecejo —Como para no... Nos han estado enviando trabajo tras trabajo. Y encima el general va y se marcha a almorzar con una mujer como si nada...

Breda asintió, cruzándose de brazos —Dejándonos todo el trabajo.

—Me pregunto si la teniente no estará molesta con el general... —dijo Fuery, bajando la mirada a su medianamente realizado papeleo. Ellos no ayudaban, tampoco, lo sabía.

Sin embargo, la relación entre la teniente primera y el general de brigada siempre había sido considerablemente más... _estrecha_... si podía llamárselo de esa forma. Aunque ninguno de ellos creyera que había palabra inventada para describirlos. Havoc, a falta de una, se contentaba con asegurar que sus superiores lo hacían "como conejos" después de horas, y Breda debía acordar que había pensado lo mismo, en más de una ocasión, viéndolos trabajar espalda con espalda, tan sincronizadamente y sin dirigirse algo más que una breve mirada comprensiva en su mutua dirección. Él, por su parte, se había abstenido de opinar. En parte, por pudor y cortesía. Y, en parte, porque se trataba de sus superiores, y él no tenía asunto alguno entre los hábitos nocturnos de ellos.

Además, si debía admitir, la teniente primera aún le daba algo de miedo en ocasiones. Y no quería pensar qué le haría ésta de saber que estaban discutiendo su supuesta relación con su superior. Eso era, si el general no se enteraba antes y le incendiaba por solo pensarlo. Havoc y Breda, concluyó, eran hombre muy valientes, o muy idiotas con un deseo de muerte. De una forma u otra, él aún era muy joven y no tenía deseos de unírseles en sus tumbas, cuando el general o la teniente los asesinaran.

—Quién sabe... —se encogió de hombros Havoc. Todo en lo que refería al general de brigada, la teniente primera era un libro completamente cerrado para ellos (aunque generalmente lo era, de todas maneras). Hermético. Si lo hacía deliberadamente, o eran simplemente ellos los que no tenían todas las piezas, el rubio no tenía la menor idea. Había decidido dejar de adivinar lo que ocurría entre sus superiores largo tiempo atrás. Seguro, a veces especulaba (y apostaba con Breda por ello), pero era solo por la diversión del momento. En ocasiones dudaba que su mente, admitidamente simplista por él mismo, lograra abarcar lo que fuera que fuera que sus superiores fueran, si es que eso tenía algún tipo de sentido. Breda acordaba que estaba en lo cierto. El general y la teniente eran un tema aparte.

En ese momento, se abrió la puerta. Sin embargo, notó Havoc, no se trataba de la teniente que acababa de regresar. Sino el joven sargento que parecía estar pululando su oficina más de lo usual. Debía estar loco, concluyó, o tener un deseo de muerte. El muchacho se llevó la mano a la frente —El suboficial me pidió que le entregara estos papeles a la teniente primera Hawkeye. Se traspapelaron —explicó.

Havoc sonrió y se puso de pie, rodeándole el cuello al joven muchacho con su brazo. El joven sargento miró desconcertado a su superior, seguro de que ese no era el trato estándar entre superiores y subordinados. Pero, había deducido, nada parecía funcionar como debería en la oficina del general de brigada Mustang, salvo, quizá, la teniente primera Hawkeye. E incluso ésta parecía exceder un poco su posición y rango. De hecho, si no supiera los rangos, habría creído que el general era el subordinado y ella la superior, cuando la había visto ordenarle –o más bien amonestarlo para- que regresara a trabajar —Oy, oíste lo que el general puede hacer... ¿verdad?

El muchacho pareció inseguro sobre qué debía responder al respecto. Todos habían oído del alquimista de la flama, el general de brigada Mustang, evidentemente. Lo que no comprendía era el por qué el teniente segundo le estaba preguntando aquello —A-Ah...

—Todos saben que Hawkeye es del jefe —dijo finalmente el rubio, entretenido. El color del muchacho parecía haber desaparecido de su rostro. No lo culpaba, por otro lado, él mismo había visto a su superior incendiar cosas con el solo chasquido de sus dedos. Y ciertamente había visto su expresión de pocos amigos cuando se había enterado de que la teniente primera había tenido una cita. Por lo que no quería imaginarse qué haría de tener a mano al hombre en cuestión que aspirara a arrebatarle la atención de su teniente primera. Roy Mustang era un hombre egoísta, después de todo, y egocéntrico. Uno que ciertamente gozaba de ser el centro de atención de las mujeres (ya fuera positiva o negativa, en caso de su teniente) y Hawkeye no era la excepción. Aún cuando ésta no le concediera ni la mitad de esa atención que constantemente intentaba reclamar, la mitad del tiempo. Y Dios y todos ellos sabían que lo intentaba, pero siempre con los mismos resultados. Hawkeye poco complacida con su persona. De todas maneras, su superior era considerablemente persistente. Y Hawkeye parecía ser bastante paciente también, con su superior, o de lo contrario ya le habría disparado (si bien no realmente).

La voz de Hawkeye, a espaldas de ambos, sarcástica, ácida y filosa, los hizo tensarse. Especialmente al rubio, cuyo brazo alrededor del cuello del joven sargento se aflojó —Apreciaría, teniente segundo Havoc, que se abstuviera de referirse a mi como una propiedad del general, dado que no lo soy, o de nadie, yendo al caso —aseguró, con severidad.

—A-Ah... teniente Hawkeye... —se volteó. Riza aguardó, ceja enarcada. Pero Havoc simplemente soltó al sargento y se enderezó—. Volveré a trabajar —afirmó, rápidamente.

Asintió —Es bueno oírlo, teniente —replicando, cruzada de brazos. Expresión severa. Luego, sin más, se volvió al sargento, el cual (notó Breda) pareció querer desaparecer también en aquel momento, a pesar de que no había dicho nada—. Sargento, ¿ésos son para el general también?

—A-Así es, teniente —aseguró, rápidamente, entregándoselos—. El suboficial me pidió que los trajera. Se habían traspapelado...

Riza hizo otro seco asentimiento, escaneando con mirada crítica los papeles —Gracias, sargento. Veré que el general reciba éstos también.

—Si, buenas tardes, teniente —se llevó la mano a la frente. Y, lo más rápida y dignamente que pudo, se marchó de la oficina.

En el momento en que el sargento se marchaba, su superior volvía a ingresar a la oficina. No sin antes notar la rápida huída del joven de menor rango con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro. Ingresando, enarcó ambas cejas —¿Qué le hizo al pobre sargento, teniente, para que huyera despavorido de su persona?

Riza cerró los ojos con calma, nuevamente en su escritorio —No sé de qué habla, general. No he hecho nada—aseguró, con voz neutral, expresión estoica.

—No habrá intentado disciplinarlo como a su perro, teniente, ¿no es así?

—Sabe perfectamente no haría tal cosa, general —replicó, frunciendo el entrecejo—. Y apreciaría que retome su papeleo, dado que ya perdió considerable tiempo almorzando fuera del cuartel.

Suspiró, dejándose caer en su silla —Ni siquiera un descanso, ¿verdad?

—Si mal no recuerda, general, acaba de tener uno. Ahora, comience a trabajar. Aún tiene que revisar todos esos que acaban de llegar.

—¿Todos éstos, teniente?

Asintió —Así es, general. Son los papeles que arribaron de Xing, y del cuartel del Este.

Bufó —Y yo que tenía pensado marcharme más temprano hoy.

—Entonces le recomiendo que comience ya, señor. O de lo contrario me temo que tendrá que permanecer aquí después de horas —señaló, estricta.

—Si, supongo que si, teniente... —concedió. Tomando su pluma. Definitivamente su teniente primera no estaba complacida.


	13. Todo estuviera dicho y hecho

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenecen.  
**

13/36**  
**

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, como todos los días, he aquí el capítulo de hoy, que espero disfruten =). Y, como siempre, quiero decirles **gracias**, a todos los lectores que siguen mi historia, así lo hagan anónimamente y especialmente a quienes se toman ese tiempito extra para escribirme y hacerme saber lo que piensan. **¡Gracias!** A: **HoneyHawkeye**, **Bibiene Von Heiwa**, **Lucia991**, **inowe**, **Darkrukia4**, **Rukia Kurosaki-chan**, **fandita-eromena**, **Andyhaikufma**, **Guest**, **Hoshiisima**, **Alexandra-Ayanami**, **Rinsita-chan**, **laura-eli89**, **HaruD'Elric**, **Natsumi Anko**, **mariana garcia** y **Dulce Locurilla**. En fin, espero les guste. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Crisis de la mediana edad**

* * *

XIII

"Todo estuviera dicho y hecho"

* * *

—¿Sabe, teniente? Finalmente he decidido cobrar una promesa que me fue hecha —dijo, sonriendo arrogantemente, de pie detrás de su escritorio y acomodando todos los papeles que finalmente había terminado de revisar, reseñar, firmar y organizar por el día. Había sido un día largo, después de todo, pero aquello era algo a lo que se sentía obligado. Algo que simplemente no podía dejar de pasar, sin importar cuán cansado y con deseos de marcharse a su casa, se encontrara.

Riza enarcó una ceja, cerrando el cajón de su propio escritorio y tomando sus cosas de la silla —Si me permite preguntar, general, ¿a qué se refiere? —sospechaba, por una razón u otra, que se refería a ella.

—A la promesa que me hizo, teniente.

Frunció el entrecejo —No recuerdo haber dejado de vigilar su espalda en ningún momento, general. Ni de cerciorarme que continuara en el camino correcto.

Suspiró —No esa promesa, teniente.

Ella se enderezó, colgándose el abrigo en el antebrazo —Me temo que no recuerdo haberle hecho otra promesa, general. Aunque no me cabe la menor duda de que encontrará alguna, de todas maneras.

—Me ofende, teniente, que piense tan pobremente de mi persona —replicó, fingiendo sentirse, en efecto, ofendido.

Hawkeye negó calmamente con la cabeza —Solo tengo la opinión que puedo formarme con mis ojos, general.

La sonrisa retornó a sus labios —¿Y qué opinión tiene formada, teniente?

—La de un hombre negligente, general. E irresponsable que relega continuamente su trabajo a sus subordinados. Así como también considerablemente infantil, en ocasiones. Y de una ética bastante cuestionable —concluyó, severamente. Su superior había buscado una inyección de estímulo a su ego. Pero no sería ella quien se la concediera. Su superior salía con suficientes mujeres para sentirse complacido con los halagos de éstas sin tener que estar ella añadiendo a su excesivamente insuflado amor propio.

—Ah... ¿está segura de que no olvidó nada, teniente? —masculló, con la dignidad por el suelo y claro sarcasmo en sus palabras.

Asintió —Si, general. Tiene razón. Mis disculpas. También puede ser considerablemente _inútil_, en ocasiones, especialmente en el agua.

—Usted sabe cómo destruir la dignidad de un hombre, teniente, ¿no es así? —bufó, cerrando los ojos y torciendo el gesto en una sonrisa tirante, de fastidio. Mientras continuaba dando golpes a los bordes de las hojas para emparejarlos.

—Me temo que ambos sabemos que su dignidad es un caso perdido, general —retrucó, con igual calma—. Y por favor cese de golpear esos archivos, recuerde que son documentos importantes.

—Si piensa tan pobremente de mi, teniente, ¿por qué decidió seguirme, de todas maneras? —torció, fastidiado. ¿Le mataría a Hawkeye ser un poco menos brusca con su amor propio?

—A veces admito que me pregunto lo mismo, señor. Quizá deba reconsiderar la persona a la elegí que seguir.

—Quizá deba hacerlo, teniente —masculló—. Escuché que el coronel Gloster está buscando subordinados.

Asintió, las comisuras de sus labios curvándose a duras penas hacia arriba —Lo consideraré, general.

—Usted haga eso, teniente —replicó, empezando a fallar en encontrar aquello gracioso. Pero su teniente primera tenía una calma sonrisa casi imperceptible en sus labios—. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Nada, general. Simplemente pienso que está siendo ridículo —declaró, calmamente.

—No veo cómo, teniente. Cuando mi más leal subordinada establece una lista ridículamente larga de mis defectos y asegura que no está segura de haber seguido a la persona correcta —ahora estaba molesto. Simplemente había querido un pequeño cumplido hacia su persona de su teniente primera, ¿tan difícil tenía que hacerlo?

—Si piensa que cometió un error sobre a quién seguir, dispáreme, teniente. Esa fue la promesa que hicimos aquel día.

Ella se cruzó de brazos, abrigo sobre ambos antebrazos, y negó con la cabeza. Facciones suavizadas —No sea melodramático, general. No tengo intenciones de dispararle. Ni deseos tampoco. Así como pensé que sabría perfectamente que no dejaré su lado. Aunque me temo que si duda tan fácilmente de mi lealtad quizá me vea obligada a reconsiderarlo.

Sonrió de lado, suavemente, manos apoyadas ambas sobre el escritorio —No, supongo que a éstas alturas no puedo dudar de su lealtad, teniente Hawkeye.

Asintió —Es bueno saberlo, señor —encaminándose hacia la puerta, pero la voz de su superior la detuvo una vez más. El resto de sus subordinados se habían marchado aproximadamente media hora atrás.

—Acerca de esa promesa, teniente...

Suspiró —Si, general. Estaba diciendo algo relacionado a una promesa.

—Si mal no recuerda, prometió asistirme con la compra de un regalo para la hija de Hughes, y pretendo cobrar dicha promesa hoy, teniente.

Negó con la cabeza —Con todo respeto, general. No prometí tal cosa. Si mal recuerda, solo _accedí_ a asistirlo en la compra.

—No veo la diferencia, teniente —aseguró, enderezándose.

Exhaló —Asumo que no, general.

—¿Pero lo hará, teniente?

Asintió, secamente —Así es, general. No tengo nada mejor que hacer que deambular por una juguetería con mi superior —replicando con mordacidad.

—¿Acaso fue eso sarcasmo, teniente primera? —inquirió, entretenido, con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios.

Hawkeye permaneció con su expresión inalterable, neutral —No, general, esa fue mi forma de expresar mi genuino entusiasmo hacia el prospecto —acidez deslizándose entre sus palabras una vez más.

—Estoy seguro, teniente, que eso sí fue sarcasmo —repitió, con una expresión de autocomplacencia en el rostro.

—Qué intuitivo, general —ironizó, seria.

—¿Sabe, teniente? Hay mujeres que darían lo que fuera por tener el honor de mi compañía que le estoy concediendo —comenzando a colocarse el abrigo y observándola con la misma sonrisa presuntuosa en los labios. En busca de alguna reacción.

—Entonces quizá deba considerar que esas mujeres lo asistan, general —retrucó, tajante—. Mientras yo me retiro a mi apartamento, como inicialmente tenía planeado.

—Pero prefiero su compañía —replicó, complacido de haber golpeado un nervio particularmente sensitivo de su teniente primera.

—Lamento informarle que no puede tener ambas, general, dado que no seré parte de ningún harén suyo —aseguró, con sequedad.

Enarcó una ceja —¿Quién habló de harén, teniente? Además, ya debería saber que soy más humo que otra cosa. Al final del día, soy hombre de una sola mujer.

—Estoy segura que si, general —dijo, sardónicamente.

—Me ofende, teniente. Que no crea en mi palabra —aseguró.

—No es en su palabra en la que no creo, general. Como dije, me atengo a lo que puedo juzgar con mis ojos, y me temo que su conducta no condice con sus palabras.

—Desgraciadamente, teniente, soy algo exigente con las mujeres que me interesan conservar.

—Estoy segura de que la ley de Amestris le permite conservar solo una, general. A menos que esté considerando radicarse en Xing.

Frunció el entrecejo —Sabe perfectamente a lo que me refería, teniente.

Suspiró —Me temo que está siendo demasiado exigente, general. A este paso terminará solo.

Enarcó una ceja —¿Y qué me dice de usted, teniente, no lo hará?

Negó con la cabeza —No pienso demasiado en ello, general —era cierto, por otro lado. No lo hacía. No mientras aún quedara tanto por hacer y por trabajar. Además, había arrebatado demasiadas vidas, en su pasado, y aceptado continuar haciéndolo por el bien de su superior y Amestris. Por lo que no tenía derecho a quejarse ya. No cuando había sido ella misma quien había seguido a sabiendas ese camino. Aún cuando debiera atravesar un río de sangre cargando con aquellos a los que había asesinado. Aún entonces, continuaría haciendo lo que estaba haciendo hasta el momento. Así debiera resignarse a demasiadas cosas más de las que realmente pudiera contar. _Así es. Nosotros, soldados, deberíamos ser los únicos ensuciándonos nuestras manos y derramando sangre. Debería ser suficiente para que solo nosotros debamos pasar algo como Ishbal. Es tal y como dice la alquimia, si la verdad de este mundo puede ser revelada a través del intercambio equivalente, para que las futuras generaciones por nacer puedan disfrutar la felicidad, para pagar el precio, deberemos cargar en nuestros hombros los cuerpos de aquello a quienes hemos asesinado a través de un río de sangre. _

—¿Entonces permanecerá sola el resto de su vida, teniente? —torció el gesto. Aquello no parecía justo. No, no lo hacía. Pero sabía la respuesta, así ella no se la hubiera proveído aún. Y sabía el razonamiento tras ésta y debía admitir que él mismo lo pensaba, la mayor parte del tiempo. Sin embargo, eso no hacía pensamiento menos amargo, o más fácil de digerir.

—Así es, general, si debo hacerlo —confirmó, seria—. Como dije, no es algo que me quite el sueño.

El semblante de Mustang se tornó en uno de amarga comprensión. Manos en los bolsillos, mientras salían del cuartel general —Sería un desperdicio, ¿no crees?

Riza frunció el entrecejo, no comprendiendo del todo de qué hilo de pensamiento habían surgido sus palabras —¿General?

En efecto, un desperdicio, el ver una mujer como Hawkeye echarse a perder por el simple hecho de que había decidido seguir a un hombre ingenuo como él, y a su igualmente ridículo e ingenuo sueño de juventud, hasta el mismísimo infierno. Ya era suficientemente malo el que por su culpa ella hubiera manchado sus manos, y asesinado en su nombre su inocencia. Ahora simplemente tendría que verla envejecer a su lado sin siquiera ser capaz de hacer algo por ella. Simplemente ver cómo su cuerpo comenzaba a decrecer, en completa soledad y resignación a una meta que ni siquiera era suya, hasta que no quedara nada de la mujer que una vez había amado. Hasta que no quedara nada de ellos, salvo polvo y huesos. No lo negaría, la idea _sí_ le quitaba el sueño a él, durante las noches. Y no creía que a Hawkeye no lo hiciera tampoco. Ni siquiera su firme e inamovible teniente primera era capaz de escapar a los miedos más estrictamente inherentes del ser humano. Eso era, el miedo a morir en soledad. No, ni siquiera los homúnculos habían podido escapar a dicho miedo, a pesar de no haber sido siquiera plenamente humanos.

—Nada, no me haga caso, teniente —aseguró, alzando la vista al cielo una vez salieron del cuartel general. Era una noche clara. Pero, como siempre, el frío del invierno permanecía en cada partícula de aire a su alrededor. Suspiró, viendo cómo su aliento se convertía en vapor—. Puede que pronto nieve.

Asintió —Eso parece, general. Si.

Torció el gesto —Odio la nieve, es solo agua congelada.

Y Hawkeye simplemente lo observó de reojo, expresión suavizándose —De hecho, general. La nieve es vapor de agua congelada.

Bufó —¿Acaso hace alguna diferencia, teniente? De todas maneras _moja_ —no, simplemente odiaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con partículas de oxígeno e hidrógeno unidas en una molécula de agua, sin importar cuál fuera su condenado estado. Y no, tampoco se sentía demasiado complacido con el frío. Él era más bien una persona de temperaturas templadas a cálidas.

Volvió a hacer un asentimiento, la comisura de sus labios curvándose a duras penas hacia arriba en una calma sonrisa —Lo hace, general. Desgraciadamente. Por lo que asumo que tendré que vigilarlo de cerca, o de lo contrario me temo que puede que cometa alguna otra tontería, como intentar encender fuego bajo la lluvia.

—Eso parece, teniente —sonrió—. Quizá deba escoltarme incluso a mi casa. E incluso entonces quizá deba vigilarme.

Le dedicó una mirada de amonestación —Estoy segura de que se encontrará perfectamente dentro de su casa, general, sin que yo tenga que estar vigilando su espalda.

—¿Sabe, teniente? Noches de nieve son como tardes de lluvia.

—No creo seguirlo, señor —aseguró, insegura de saber si quería realmente saber lo que su superior había pretendido decir con aquello. Conociéndolo, seguramente sería inapropiado.

—Evidentemente son tardes propicias para hacer cuchara, teniente —declaró, con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—No pensé que fuera del tipo de hacer cuchara, general —declaró, con seriedad.

—Lo admito, soy más un hombre de la actividad previa a hacerlo —concedió, complacido.

Riza exhaló larga y tendidamente. Si, ciertamente inapropiado —Eso pensé, general, si. Aunque me temo que tendré que declinar cortésmente, ambas actividades, debido a ciertos motivos que puede que recuerde —señaló, con sarcasmo—. Si no lo hace, puede revisar los reglamentos de la milicia, estoy segura de que están catalogados bajo el nombre de ley anti-fraternización.

—¿Es acaso su única objeción, teniente?

—¿Acaso no le parece suficiente, general? —contrarrestó, ceja enarcada.

—Solo me da curiosidad, teniente. ¿Y si tal ley no existiera...?

Espiró —Me temo que existe, general. Y mientras lo haga no veo propósito en discutir cosas irrelevantes.

—¿Es decir que lo tomo como un no? —sonrió.

Asintió —Así es, general. Tómelo como un terminante no —aseverando tajantemente.

—Aún así, teniente, albergaré esperanzas —aseguró. Con expresión de autosuficiencia.

—No lo haga, general. O se decepcionará —replicó, firme.

—Estoy seguro que sobreviviré, teniente —concedió, con expresión calma. Manos aún en los bolsillos.

Suspiró —Estoy segura que si, general.

Roy frunció el entrecejo, observando a ambos lados de las calles de Central —¿Tiene idea de alguna tienda de juguetes, teniente?

Hawkeye también escaneó las calles de Central, por otro lado oscuras ya, iluminadas única y tenuemente por las cálidas y anaranjadas luces provenientes de las altas farolas negras de hierro forjado a ambos lados del camino, en búsqueda de una tienda de ese tipo en cuestión. Desgraciadamente, no veía ninguna, y no tenía conocimiento de la existencia de ninguna de éstas tampoco —Lamentablemente, general, no suelo reparar en éstas, dado que no tengo ningún tipo de uso para las mismas.

Bufó —Admito que yo tampoco.

Hawkeye asintió, sonriendo con calma —Es bueno saber entonces que no tiene ningún hijo disperso por Amestris, general.

Frunció el entrecejo. No encontraba el asunto en absoluto gracioso —Me ofende, teniente. Puedo ser absolutamente cuidadoso cuando necesario —de hecho, ese caía en una de la categoría de asuntos con los que creía no debía bromearse.

—Es bueno saberlo, señor —acordó, con calma. Reconociendo una pequeña tienda pasando la cuadra que se encontraban recorriendo en aquel preciso instante—. Creo que encontramos una, general.

Siguió la línea de visión de su teniente primera y sonrió —Eso parece, teniente, si. Vamos.

Cuando arribaron al lugar, sin embargo, no se sorprendieron de ver que había una gran cantidad de personas adultas con niños, algunos correteando por los corredores, entusiasmados, y otros simplemente sujetos de las manos de sus padres. Ambos, especialmente él, se sintió súbitamente fuera –demasiado fuera- de su ámbito. De hecho, ni siquiera creía estar en su usual rango amplio de ámbitos en los que podía ser relativamente capaz de trabajar. No aquello, estaba excesivamente fuera de ese rango también. En realidad, dudaba que cualquier rango que pudiera tener abarcara ese tipo de establecimientos. Ahora, si hubiera alcohol y mujeres, o subordinados con los que lidiar... Sería otro tema —¿No siente que súbitamente resaltamos en exceso, teniente? —y no necesariamente de forma positiva.

Asintió, notando cómo las personas se volvían a verlos, especialmente por el uniforme, que aún ambos vestían —Un poco, general —concedió—. Si.

Suspiró —Terminemos con esto rápido, teniente. Quiero poder marcharme a casa.

—Si, señor —confirmó. Ella misma lo hacía. Y ciertamente preferiría apartarse de las miradas curiosas de todas aquellas personas en cuánto pudiera. Quizá hubiera sido más acertado el removerse los uniformes antes de ir allí. Aún había personas, demasiadas, que no confiaban en los militares.

En silencio, ambos ingresaron, el uno junto al otro, comenzando a observar las distintas estanterías. Ignorando, deliberadamente, las miradas de las mujeres y las aún más indiscretas miradas de los pequeños niños, que los observaban al pasar con grandes ojos curiosos. Su teniente primera finalmente se detuvo en uno, atestado de animales de felpa, y él, dejando la decisión en manos de ella, se detuvo también. Hawkeye tomó un oso y lo examinó —¿Qué le parece este, general?

Roy enarcó una ceja, examinando el que había tomado él. Ambos parecían exactamente iguales —¿Cuál es la diferencia, teniente?

Suspiró, intercambiando mirada entre ambos. Si, ambos lucían considerablemente similares —No estoy segura, general. Pero apreciaría que sea más cooperativo.

—Lamento admitir que mis habilidades no abarcan esta clase de cosas —declaró, examinando con curiosidad el resto del estante. Había varios animales, todos distintos. Y, en algunos, había un pequeño botón que decía "Presióname".

—Las mías tampoco, general —retrucó, severa—. Es por eso que apreciaría un poco de cooperación.

Se enderezó —Ah... Si, teniente. Lo lamento —sin embargo, no pudo evitar la tentación de presionar uno de los demandantes botones cuya orden de ser presionados estaba visiblemente escrita a la vista de ambos. El animal en cuestión, una jirafa rosa (algo que evidentemente no existía, concluyó), comenzó a mover la cabeza de lado a lado y a cantar una alegre canción infantil. En el silencio de la tienda, el sonido resultó tres veces mayor. Hawkeye, a su lado, le dedicó una clara mirada de amonestación.

—General, por favor, absténgase de tocar la mercadería. La gente nos está viendo —lo reprendió, suspirando larga y tendidamente. Pasando al siguiente estante, continuaron observando los distintos animales de felpa. No obstante, su superior volvió a apretar el botón de uno de los animales. Y no uno, sino tres. Un perro, un caballo y un ave comenzaron a hacer sus respectivos sonidos.

—General, ¿querría explicarme por qué está tocando los botones? —inquirió, ligeramente molesta. Con severidad.

Su superior no parecía afectado —Decían "presióneme", teniente, evidentemente.

Enarcó una ceja —¿Y usted los presionó simplemente porque los botones se lo comandaron, señor?

—¿Acaso no es eso lo que hacemos los perros de los militares, teniente? —sonrió arrogantemente—. ¿Obedecer y acatar órdenes sin pensar?

Frunció el entrecejo —Solo de otros seres humanos, general. No de objetos animados ideados para el uso de niños —señaló, con acidez.

—Es entretenido —confesó, finalmente.

Suspiró —Estoy segura que si, general. Si se comporta, le compraré luego una golosina.

Arqueó ambas cejas, entretenido —¿Me está llamando infantil, teniente?

Cerró los ojos con calma, y retomó la búsqueda de aquello que los había traído allí, para empezar —Interprételo como le parezca, señor. Solo... absténgase de volver a presionar los botones de los objetos.

—Debería intentarlo, teniente.

Negó con la cabeza, secamente —Estoy bien así, general. Gracias —avanzando al siguiente estante, con su superior a su lado. Prácticamente pisándole los talones. Cuando arribaron al sector en cuestión, sin embargo, notaron un ligero cambio. Los animales, en éste, tenían otro motivo. Evidentemente se trataba del tipo de cosas que un hombre regalaría a su pareja y no a un niño. La mayoría, notó, eran osos. La mayoría también, notó, sostenían un pequeño almohadoncillo con forma de corazón y rojo entre sus patas. Salvo uno grande, blanco, que permanecía con un botón de "presióname" en medio de su estómago y abierto de brazos. No pudiendo evitar la tentación, acató. El felpudo animal albino, que de por sí tenía un aspecto considerablemente perturbador en comparación a los otros, que lucían bastante normales, comenzó a mover la cabeza y los brazos. Sus ojos se encendieron de rojo brillante. Y empezó a repetir una y otra y otra vez "te amo" en una voz bastante escalofriante también. Su sonrisa arrogante se borró de su rostro. Hawkeye a su lado se le quedó observando por un segundo también.

—Es... perturbador —finalmente declaró, observando el animal de felpa que no dejaba de repetir las mismas dos palabras una y otra vez, ladeando la cabeza de lado a lado y mirándolos con aquellos brillantes y titilantes ojos rojos que le recordaban, por alguna razón, a los homúnculos. Roy Mustang pensó que quedaría más apropiado si tuviera un cuchillo y no un corazón en una de sus manos. De hecho, Barry The Chopper había lucido normal en comparación a aquel juguete. Y ciertamente menos escalofriante.

Hawkeye asintió —Bastante, general —concediéndole la razón. De alguna forma, le recordaba a aquel homúnculo llamado Gluttony, con esos ojos redondos y pequeños—. Apáguelo, por favor.

Lo intentó, pero no funcionó —Ah... Me temo que no se como hacer eso, teniente Hawkeye.

—Busque la forma, general —lo amonestó, severa. El objeto en cuestión comenzaba a perturbarla aún más. Finalmente, tras dos segundos más de observarlo, el mismo animal cesó, para complacencia de ambos.

Roy frunció el entrecejo —¿Cree que deba comprarlo e incendiarlo para que nadie más tenga que pasar por lo que pasamos nosotros, teniente?

Asintió, aún observando el juguete en cuestión —Sería considerado de su parte, general. Pero me temo que ésta no es su jurisdicción.

—Recuérdeme que nunca le regale algo así a ninguna mujer, teniente —masculló.

—No lo haga, general. A menos que tenga intenciones de enviarle una advertencia para que deje de llamarlo —afirmó, con voz seria. Y luego añadió—. Yo misma le dispararía, con mis propias manos.

—No se preocupe, teniente —aseguró—. Yo me encargaría de incinerarlo primero. Después de todo, es mi deber como superior el de proteger a mis valiosos subordinados.

Asintió, con una calma sonrisa en los labios —Es bueno saberlo, general. Pero debemos continuar buscando lo que vinimos o de lo contrario nos echarán. Y, por favor, absténgase de tocar nada más.

—Después de esa perturbadora escena, teniente, tiene mi palabra de que lo consideraré dos veces antes de siquiera volver intentarlo —aseguró, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Hizo otro gesto afirmativo —Me alegra, general. Quizá deba comprar uno de esos, para persuadirlo de que realice su papeleo o de lo contrario me forzará a encenderlo.

Frunció el entrecejo —Mejor dispáreme, teniente. Y libéreme de mi miseria, a forzarme a ver _eso_ todos los días en el cuartel general.

—Tiene razón, general. Es cruel —aseguró, con la misma curvatura calma de los labios.

Asintió —Incluso para usted, teniente.

Enarcó una ceja —Estoy segura de que he sido bastante tolerante, general, a lo largo de todos estos años, aún cuando mi superior se rehúsa constantemente a realizar su trabajo como corresponde. Así que apreciaría que no me llame cruel.

—No tiene la misma tolerancia con mi amor propio —objetó—, o mi dignidad, teniente.

—Su ego es lo suficientemente grande, general, y estoy convencida de que no hay necesidad que yo lo alimente aún más. En cuanto a lo segundo, pensé que estaba claro, señor, que su dignidad es un caso perdido.

—Ah... Ahí está otra vez. Mejor vamos a buscar el condenado juguete, teniente.

Asintió, complacida —Si, señor —comenzando a seguirlo al siguiente sector.

—¿Qué le dijo, Thereza, teniente? —inquirió, finalmente, ladeando la cabeza a ella con curiosidad. Hawkeye permanecía examinando la mercancía de los estantes. Vista al frente.

—Nada —aseguró—. Solo me confirmó lo que ya sabía, general, que siempre fue un irremediable imprudente, aún durante sus años de academia.

—En mi defensa, teniente. Hughes era una mala influencia —aseguró.

—Parece bastante improbable, general —replicó, con calma—. Si había una mala influencia, estoy segura de que era usted.

Enarcó una ceja, entretenido —¿Tan pobre idea tiene de mi persona, teniente?

Negó con la cabeza, nuevamente con una pequeña sonrisa calma en los labios —No, general. Solo me atengo a los hechos. Si mal no recuerda, fue usted quien sugirió salir aquella vez, durante la tormenta, en casa de mi padre.

—Ah... Admito que esa no fue una de mis más brillantes ideas, teniente —concedió, recordando el suceso con particular afecto, a diferencia de cómo parecía recordarlo su teniente primera. Concedido, había sido una terrible idea, pero la imagen al final del día de la joven hija de su sensei empapada de pies a cabezas, con su piel sumamente pálida, sus grandes ojos color tierra, sus labios entreabiertos ligeramente azulados y sus mejillas coloreadas tenuemente debido a que habían debido correr de regreso a la casa, habían compensado todo el resto.

Y Dios, si había deseado besarla entonces, viéndola gotear pequeñas gotas frías de los cortos cabellos rubios de su nuca al suelo. Pero se había abstenido. ¿Por qué? Ahora ya no estaba seguro de tener idea. Seguro, en aquel entonces había tenido una infinita cantidad de razones para hacerlo (una de ellas siendo que su padre era quien le enseñaba alquimia y no solo parecía inapropiado besar a la hija del hombre que era su maestro sino que necesitaba a dicho hombre en cuestión, para aprender alquimia y alcanzar su ambición), como las tenía ahora también. Sin embargo, de haber sabido que las cosas terminarían de esa forma, simplemente la habría besado. Presionado sus labios fríos contra los helados de ella como si no hubiera a haber un mañana para ninguno de los dos.

—Así como, si mal no recuerda, fue usted quien insistió que lo acompañara a Central, durante su aprendizaje. Y me instó a que probara alcohol, a pesar de mi menoría de edad.

—Afortunadamente, teniente, parece ser que siempre tuvo una amplia tolerancia al alcohol —sonrió, de lado, recordando el suceso. Había sido la primera vez que había llevado a una mujer al bar de Madame Christmas, de hecho, y las empleadas del bar no lo habían dejado en paz al respecto, sin importar cuánto él hubiera insistido que Riza era solo y estrictamente la hija de su maestro. Él había tenido 17, después de todo, y ella 14.

—Tuve dolor de cabeza el resto del trayecto de regreso, general, si mal no recuerda —le recordó, mordazmente—. Y, si me permite recordarle también, fue usted quien-

—Entiendo, teniente —la cortó, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz—. Me hace sonar como si hubiera sido un corruptor de menores.

Una pequeña pero tenue sonrisa apareció en sus angulosas y habitualmente severas facciones —¿Acaso no lo fue, general? Hasta que arribó a mi casa yo era perfectamente ingenua.

Frunció el entrecejo —Y así lo era cuando me fui, teniente. A pesar de que me hubiera gustado encargarme yo mismo del asunto.

Suspiró, dedicándole una mirada de amonestación —Me temo que se desvió del tema de conversación, general.

Sonrió —Eso parece, teniente, si. Mis disculpas.

—Y absténgase de hacer esa clase de comentarios —le recordó, con igual severidad.

—Solo estaba siendo honesto.

Negó con la cabeza —Entonces absténgase de serlo, señor. Es inapropiado.

—Entiendo. Entiendo, teniente. Me comportaré —hizo una pausa—. Pero fueron buenos tiempos, ¿verdad?

—Difícilmente, general. Debido a su mala influencia tenía un raspón en mis rodillas todos los días y aún entonces tenía que cerciorarme de que no procrastinara y leyera sus libros de alquimia como mi padre le había ordenado.

Enarcó una ceja, aún sonriendo arrogantemente —Si soy tan mala influencia, teniente, ¿por qué decidió seguirme hasta la milicia?

Suspiró —Era joven, general. Y no tenía demasiada más familia que mi padre y usted.

Torció el gesto. Y de ambos, él había sido el único en prestarle una remota atención, dado que Hawkeye-sensei solo se había recluido en su despacho abstraído y obsesionado completamente por su investigación, relegando incluso a un tercer plano, a su única hija. La cual, por otro lado, había sido aún demasiado joven para cargar con el peso de todas las cosas que había debido cargar. Sin embargo, incluso entonces, incluso reservada y estoica, aunque más ingenua, Riza había manejado la situación diestramente sin siquiera quejarse o detenerse a pensar demasiado. Incluso entonces, Riza Hawkeye había parecido la versión miniatura de la adulta que actualmente tenía a su lado. Por esa razón, había hecho todas esas cosas e idioteces que había cometido, para ayudarla a relajarse un poco —¿Se arrepiente, teniente, de haberme seguido?

La expresión de ella se suavizó —Sabe que no, señor. Aún cuando fuera, en efecto, una terrible influencia. De hecho, estoy convencida de que hubiera estado en mis mejores intereses el mantenerme alejada de usted, general.

—Posiblemente —concedió, sonriendo. Aunque había un cierto trasfondo de amargura en todo aquello. En aquel entonces, solo le había causado raspones y cortaduras y alguna que otra gripe. Solo nimiedades, que eventualmente habían desaparecido sin dejar marca alguna en su cuerpo y persona. Sin embargo, los años que le habían seguido no habían sido tan simples. Y lejos de la casi carente de riesgos vida provinciana, Ishbal había sido un infierno, para ambos. Y la había mancillado, todo su cuerpo, con aquellas feas escaras que sabia Hawkeye escondía en su espalda por él. Aún recordaba la inflamada y violentamente enrojecida piel de ella, las ampollas, y la forma en que sus flamas le habían arrancado a lambetazos la hermosa piel que una vez había poseído allí. Y de allí, las cosas solo habían ido de mal en peor, regalándole cicatrices prácticamente por cada año que llevaban conociéndose. Aún no podía mirar la de su garganta sin desear morir. La había arruinado. En tantos sentidos que ni siquiera podía contar. Pero ella aún continuaba allí.

Debió haber perdido la sonrisa en algún punto de sus pensamientos porque ella lo detuvo de continuar caminando, colocando una mano calmamente sobre el brazo de él —No pienses en esas cosas, por favor. Después de todo, fui yo quien decidió seguirte. Así como fui yo quien decidió asesinar. Si, fui yo quien decidió tomar un arma. Además —añadió, con una calma curvatura en sus labios—, admito que disfrutaba de su compañía, general, por mala influencia que fuera.

—¿Así que al final tuve éxito en corromperla, teniente? —replicó, recobrando el ánimo, con una amplia sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

—No necesariamente, general. Pero se podría decir que si —concedió. Retomando su examinación de los estantes a ambos lados. Frunció el entrecejo. Su superior, siguiendo la línea de visión de su teniente primera, comprendió. Él mismo estaba teniendo la misma sensación al respecto.

Allí, delante de ambos, en un estante, había una serie de armas de juguete —Parece... estar terriblemente mal, teniente, ¿no cree?

Ella tomó una de las tantas, examinándola e incluso retrayendo la corredera, la cual volvió sola inmediatamente a su lugar de origen. Depositándola una vez más en el estante, suspiró —Así es, general. No creo que las armas sean un apropiado juguete para niños —ni siquiera las copias idénticas hechas en plástico, por inofensivas que pudieran ser o parecieran.

Después de todo, ella misma sabía por experiencia propia lo que un arma era capaz de hacer. Y aunque había aseverado que éstas eran buenas, porque no dejaban en uno la sensación de sangre en las manos, la sangre de una persona muriendo en sus manos, había mentido. A su superior y a sí misma. La sensación estaba allí y, sin importar cuánto restregara la piel en sus palmas hasta dejarlas al rojo vivo, esa sensación nunca la abandonaría. No, la acompañaría hasta el día de su muerte. Y aún cuando ella había tomado la suya para proteger a alguien. Sabía perfectamente que en manos equivocadas podía ser solo un arma de destrucción. Si, ella misma había visto el resultado, ella misma había jalado el gatillo demasiadas veces más de las que podía contar. Por esa razón, había tomado la determinación de no tomar la vida de nadie más, y apuntar estrictamente a puntos no vitales, a menos que resultara absolutamente necesario.

—Creo que deberíamos retornar a la sección de animales de felpa, general —dijo finalmente.

Roy asintió —Solo... mantengámonos lo más humanamente posible alejados de ese juguete, teniente. La perturbadora escena aún está fresca en mi cabeza.

—Si, general. Después de todo, admito que yo misma no tengo los menores deseos de volver a verlo.

En silencio, deshicieron sus pasos y retornaron a la sección en cuestión. En la cual, con la mayor efectividad y el menor tiempo requerido, seleccionaron un oso de felpa relativamente agradable a la vista e hicieron que una de las empleadas del local (que ya estaba cerrando, por supuesto), la cual no pudo evitar observar al general de brigada Mustang de forma apreciativa tampoco, que lo envolviera para regalos. Y ambos abandonaron el local. Cuando lo hicieron, por supuesto, ya eran pasadas las ocho treinta de la noche. Hawkeye espiró y observó su reloj.

—Bien, buenas noches, general. Y buena suerte.

El moreno solo desvió la mirada a un costado y rascó su nuca. Se sentía como un idiota, realmente. Y como el adolescente contándole su ridículamente ingenuo sueño delante de la tumba de Hawkeye-sensei, que ella había encontrado maravilloso de todas formas. Pero debía admitir que no se sentía plenamente cómodo yendo a la casa de la esposa –_viuda_, debía recordarse, _viuda_ era el término apropiado- de Hughes por su cuenta. Hawkeye solía tener más tacto, para determinadas circunstancias. E indudablemente le ayudaría la constancia y calma que su presencia le proveían en todo momento —¿Me acompañaría, teniente? Admito que no soy muy diestro para manejar éstas situaciones. Y ciertamente podría venirme bien su presencia a mi lado.

Frunció el entrecejo —¿El cumpleaños es hoy, general?.

—A-Ah... ¿Acaso no lo había mencionado?

Suspiró —No, señor. Pero no puedo decir que me encuentre sorprendida. Después de todo, tiene una mala costumbre de dejar las cosas para último momento. Incluido su papeleo.

Sonrió, se lado —¿Eso es un sí, teniente?

Asintió —Si, general. Es un si. Pero apreciaría que nos apresuráramos. O de lo contrario lo responsabilizaré por la muerte de mi perro.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos, sonriendo y volteándose para comenzar el camino al lugar en que una vez había habitado Hughes. La idea no le atraía, pero se sentía responsable de la familia de su amigo y no creía apropiado pasar por alto la fecha del cumpleaños de su hija. Además, la presencia de Hawkeye a su lado lo hacía todo un poco más tolerable. Ella, su entera existencia, hacía la de él un poco más tolerable. Y no creía nunca haberle agradecido por ello apropiadamente —No me verá objetando, teniente. Vamos.

No, posiblemente nunca había sido capaz de hacerlo. No apropiadamente, al menos, y no como su teniente primera merecería. Pero ya lo haría. Si, ya encontraría el momento para hacerlo. No planeaba morir sin hacerle saber de cuánta ayuda había sido su mera presencia en su vida.

No, no planeaba morir hasta estar seguro de que Hawkeye _sabía_. No planeaba hacerlo hasta que todo estuviera dicho y hecho. Entonces, solo entonces, podría quizá considerar descansar en paz. O lo más remoto a eso a lo que personas como ellos podían aspirar. No, importaba. No realmente. No mientras ella permaneciera a su lado hasta el final de sus días.


	14. Siendo egoísta

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenecen.  
**

14/36**  
**

¡Hola a todos/as! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Y, como siempre, he aquí el capítulo de hoy que espero les guste. Pero, para no perder la sana costumbre, y porque lo creo únicamente justo para ustedes, quisiera decirles **gracias** por leer mi historia y haberle dado y seguirle dando una oportunidad. Especialmente gracias a aquellas personas que se tomaron la molestia y el tiempo para hacerme saber su opinión. **¡Muchas gracias!** A: **HoneyHawkeye**, **Bibiene Von Heiwa**, **Lucia991**, **inowe**, **Darkrukia4**, **Rukia Kurosaki-chan**, **fandita-eromena**, **Andyhaikufma**, **Guest**, **Hoshiisima**, **Alexandra-Ayanami**, **Rinsita-chan**, **laura-eli89**, **HaruD'Elric**, **Natsumi Anko**, **mariana garcia** y **Dulce Locurilla**, por sus alentadores comentarios. Ojalá que éste capítulo les guste también. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Crisis de la mediana edad**

* * *

XIV

"Siendo egoísta"

* * *

La observó de reojo, caminando tranquilamente a su lado, paquete envuelto en manos. Tenía la misma calma expresión que habitualmente solía portar cuando sus facciones no estaban endurecidas por la severidad. Líneas angulosas ligeramente suavizadas y grandes y expresivos ojos térreos libres de la dureza que usualmente solían cargar. Incluso sus hombros, generalmente rígidos, se encontraban algo distendidos, aún bajo el acartonado y cuadrado uniforme militar. Algo que un común observador habría pasado por alto, de observarla, pero no había forma que él, de todas las personas, lo hiciera. No cuando había memorizado, mucho tiempo atrás, cada línea de su rostro y cuello y cada línea del contorno de su cuerpo hasta donde sus ojos se lo habían permitido. Y no cuando llevaba conociéndola por tantos años.

Era una visión rara, en realidad, el verla con la guardia parcialmente baja. Parcialmente siendo la palabra clave, porque Hawkeye _nunca_ bajaba del todo la guardia. E incluso podría apostar que en aquel mismo momento llevaba un conteo mental de todas las personas que habían pasado junto a ellos caminando, registrando cada rostro y memorizándolo por si acaso, debiera hacer una descripción exacta de la situación. Conociéndola, también, debía haber analizado el perímetro en busca de algún riesgo para su persona. Aún cuando pareciera completamente innecesario. Aún así, era agradable, el verla de esa forma. Una visión inusual, ciertamente. Pero una que encontraba sumamente placentera.

Hawkeye espiró —¿Pretende continuar su inspección demasiado más, general? ¿Necesita que le provea una clara visión de mi otro perfil? —claro sarcasmo en sus palabras.

Roy sonrió —No sé de qué habla, teniente —manos en los bolsillos.

—Por supuesto que no, general —torció, mordazmente—. Solo intentaba ver si podía ver a través de la materia.

La sonrisa se extendió un poco más, en una arrogante —Sería una habilidad en efecto útil, teniente, ¿no cree?

Negó con la cabeza —No estoy segura de que pudiera manejar la responsabilidad de una habilidad así, general, y me temo que tendría que dispararle, por desviarse de su camino y usarla para fines inapropiados.

Enarcó una ceja —¿Está insinuando que la usaría para ver a través de la ropa de las mujeres, teniente?

Hawkeye no se inmutó en absoluto —No he insinuado nada, general.

—Pero estaba pensando en esos términos —objetó—. Lamento informarle que no necesito de ninguna habilidad para sacar a una mujer de sus ropas, teniente.

—Eso no es asunto mío, general —lo amonestó, severa.

La sonrisa presuntuosa no se desvaneció —Usted abrió esa puerta, teniente, si mal no recuerda.

—Y ahora la estoy cerrando, general —aseguró, tajante. Paquete en manos—. Así que absténgase de continuar con el tema. O me veré forzada a dar media vuelta y regresar a mi apartamento.

—No pondría en riesgo la seguridad de su superior, teniente, ¿verdad?

—Estoy convencida de que podrá sobrevivir, general —retrucó, con calma.

—Podría nevar —objetó.

—Difícilmente, señor. No parece que vaya a hacerlo por unos días más —aseguró. Alzando la vista al frío y oscuro cielo nocturno. Los ojos de él, en cambio, en vez de seguir la línea de visión de Hawkeye, se clavaron en sus largos y esbeltos dedos, los cuales permanecían sujetando el obsequio que acababan de seleccionar para la hija de Hughes, anormalmente blancos y fríos. Su rostro también estaba algo más pálido de lo necesario.

—Tienes frío —no era una pregunta.

Ella negó calmamente con la cabeza —Me encuentro perfectamente —su aliento visible a los ojos negros de él. Si debía ser sincero, le complacía. Ya fuera por el hecho de que él mismo podía _verlo_ como porque ella estaba, de hecho, _respirando. _Dos cosas que nunca más daría por sentado. Cosas que no daba por hecho desde aquel día, durante el día prometido. Ella, era algo que no daba por sentado ya.

—Necesito tus manos para proteger mi espalda —aseguró, frunciendo el entrecejo. Sabía que si enfocaba la discusión desde su inquietud por ella, Hawkeye desestimaría su preocupación. Sin embargo, sabía que su teniente primera tomaría todas las precauciones necesarias si era para continuar manteniendo su seguridad. Su promesa de vigilar su espalda.

—Mis manos se encuentran bien, general —ratificó—. Es solo frío. Si mal no recuerda, he sobrevivido peores.

Torció el gesto —Si, supongo que si —observando por última vez sus manos, sosteniendo el paquete envuelto. Suspiró—. Es realmente irónico, ¿no cree, teniente?

Frunció el gesto —¿Qué cosa, general?

Sonrió. Sin embargo, no arrogantemente, notó ella. Sino con una cierta nostalgia en la curva de sus labios —El idiota de Hughes solía llamarme todos los años para decirme que era el cumpleaños de su hija. Diciéndome que debía asistir. Y, por supuesto, comprarle algo. Nunca lo hice, mientras Hughes estuvo vivo. Simplemente colgaba el teléfono molesto —negó con la cabeza, sonriendo—. Desde que Hughes murió he visitado más a su familia de lo que lo he hecho mientras vivía.

Hawkeye cerró los ojos con calma —Estoy segura de que el general de brigada estaría complacido, general, de que mantenga un ojo en su familia.

La observó de reojo —¿Eso cree que hago, teniente?

—¿Acaso no lo hace, general? —retrucó, con calma. Sabía que su superior se sentía responsable. Tanto por la muerte de su amigo como por los daños colaterales de la muerte del general de brigada Hughes. Por esa razón, había hecho y hacía todo lo posible por cerciorarse de que tanto Gracia como Elicia estuvieran bien. Así como se aseguraba de que no les faltara nada. No lo hacía, por otro lado, la pensión que el general de brigada había dejado atrás con su muerte era sustancial y suficiente para ambas. Sin embargo, su superior era quien se encargaba todos los meses de la burocracia necesaria para que la paga les llegara a tiempo y no se traspapelara y demorara como generalmente solía suceder. Por supuesto, la viuda de Hughes no sabía esto. Y ella conocía lo suficiente a su superior como para saber que él lo deseaba de esa forma también. Puesto que había sido de igual forma con los Elric, ayudándolos y enviándolos donde había pistas de la piedra filosofal so pretexto de una misión, sin siquiera informárselos.

—No —concedió, sonriendo de lado—, supongo que si. Por cierto, teniente, ¿qué le dijo a Thereza?

Su expresión permaneció neutral —Me temo que no sé a qué se refiere, general.

—Aparentemente, teniente, le dejó una considerablemente buena impresión —señaló, observando a su teniente primera de lado—. Tanto que decidió resignar sus intentos de sugerirme que retomáramos lo que habíamos dejado.

—Lamento decepcionarlo, general, pero no dije nada —aseguró, con calma.

—Thereza pareció pensar que me dejaba en buenas manos —replicó, sonriendo arrogantemente.

—Solo afirmé que era mi trabajo el cuidar su espalda, general. Eso es todo —aseguró—. Aunque desconozco cómo dedujo que nos conocíamos desde hacía demasiado tiempo.

Frunció el entrecejo —¿Qué dijo, teniente?

Negó con la cabeza —Solo eso, general.

Suspiró —Solo recuerdo haberle mencionado que el nombre de mi maestro era Hawkeye —pensativo—. Y... puede que haya mencionado que tenía una hija... —añadió, súbitamente recordando.

Riza negó con la cabeza —Tiene razón, general. No se me ocurre cómo pudo haberlo deducido —retrucó con sarcasmo.

Torció el gesto —En mi defensa, teniente. No creí que importara. No pensé que fuera a volver a verte. Menos aún... —_¿Cómo es posible? Sus ojos también se han convertido en los de una asesina... _

Asintió —Admito que yo tampoco, general. Ciertamente no esperaba ser enviada a Ishbal antes de completar mi entrenamiento en la academia.

—¿Me hubieras contactado, de no haber elegido unirte a la milicia? ¿Con la tarjeta que te di? —la cuestionó, mirando al frente.

Sonrió con calma. Facciones suavizadas —No creo que hubiera elegido no unirme, general. Eso es todo. No había nada en la casa de mi padre para mi.

Enarcó una ceja —¿Y en la milicia sí, teniente?

Asintió —Así es, general. Tras oír al aprendiz de mi padre hablar de su sueño, admito que yo también quise hacer algo, para proteger a los ciudadanos de Amestris con mis propias manos.

—Eso no fue lo que hicimos, ¿cierto? —masculló, con amargura.

Suspiró —No, general. Las cosas no resultaron como pensábamos.

Sonrió de lado —Quizá no debería haber escuchado al idiota del aprendiz de su padre, teniente, después de todo.

Una pequeña curvatura apareció en las comisuras de sus labios —Admito que, como dije, no era una buena influencia, general. Y quizá no debería haberlo oído en muchas cosas. Pero creo que un idiota así sería muy útil, ¿no cree?

—Creo que tiene una opinión algo elevada, teniente, de mi persona —aseguró, observándola de reojo.

Enarcó una ceja —¿Eso cree? Me temo que alguien tiene que hacerlo, general. De lo contrario, estoy segura de que encontraría más razones para procrastinar.

Sonriendo —Es demasiado amable, teniente —aseguró. Manos en los bolsillos—. Respecto a mi supuesta mala influencia…

—Lo era, general —aseveró, secamente. Expresión neutral—. Si mal no recuerda, fue usted quien sugirió que podría hacerse cargo con sus propias manos del panal de abejas en la entrada de mi casa.

Frunció el entrecejo —Necesitaba practicar mi alquimia, teniente.

Espiró —Entonces debería haberme escuchado, general, y practicar con algo menos peligroso, para empezar. Permítame recordarle que terminó todo aguijoneado.

Torció el gesto —Cómo si pudiera olvidarlo… —masculló— ¿Sabe, teniente? No tenia que seguirme con cada ridícula y peligrosa idea o aspiración que se me ocurriera.

—Estoy al tanto, señor. Pero me temo que no veo cómo podría haber sobrevivido de lo contrario.

—¿Está diciendo que mi entero bienestar y vida dependen de usted, teniente? —inquirió, con una sonrisa arrogante—. Un poco arrogante de su parte, ¿no cree?

—Si no ha olvidado, general, fue usted quien me asignó para vigilar su espalda. Además, fui yo quien tuve que velar por su salud luego del incidente de las abejas. Solo estoy estableciendo los hechos.

Hasta el día de la fecha, no podía ver una abeja sin chasquear sus dedos e incendiarla al instante. Previniendo de esa forma que se acercara a su persona —Aún así, estoy seguro de que podría haber sobrevivido perfectamente por mi cuenta sin su asistencia, teniente.

—Lo dudo, general. Permítame recordarle que casi se quiebra el cuello también, cayendo de aquel árbol.

Suspiró, larga y tendidamente —¿Acaso lleva un registro, teniente?

—Tengo buena memoria, general —asintió—. Además, admito que no había visto a una persona dañarse tanto a sí mismo hasta que arribó a mi casa.

Frunció el entrecejo —Con todo respeto, teniente. Usted también se dañaba considerablemente, si mal no recuerda.

Negó con calma —Sólo cuando estaba con usted, general.

Bufó —¿Acaso fue eso todo lo que te causé, cicatrices y malos recuerdos? —las cosas no habían cambiado demasiado, suponía. Ella aún permanecía a su lado, como entonces, como _siempre_, y él solo continuaba causándole dificultades y poniéndola en riesgo (tal y como había sucedido aquella vez con aquel homúnculo llamado Gluttony, que había intentado devorarla, con King Bradley también y luego en el día prometido). Y, sin importar cuán riesgosa la situación o el plan fuera, sin importar cuántos riesgos implicara para su persona y su bienestar físico, ella aún continuaba a su lado, un paso más atrás, siguiéndolo a dónde debiera seguirlo, de ser necesario. Para protegerlo y asegurarse de que continuara vivo y centrado.

La expresión de Hawkeye se suavizó, y una pequeña sonrisa triste casi imperceptible apareció en sus labios —¿Eso crees? ¿Qué solo me causaste malos recuerdos? Me temo que siento discrepar. Si no has olvidad, fue mi decisión la de seguirte hasta el infierno, de ser necesario. Y aún me atengo a mis palabras, general. Además, creo que fue agradable. Si. Aún cuando las cosas no resultaron como esperaba.

—No lo hicieron —concedió, con pesadumbre.

—No, general. No lo hicieron —ratificó, con calma.

Sonrió —Y, sin embargo, aquí estamos.

_Vivos_, después de todo, y a pesar de todo lo que había acontecido, de todo lo que habían hecho. Sonrió tenuemente —Lo estamos, general.

—Fueron muchos años, ¿verdad?

—Así es, general —confirmó, observando de reojo a su superior—. 20 años, para ser exactos, desde que apareció en la puerta de mi casa.

Una sonrisa arrogante apareció en su masculino y contradictoriamente aniñado rostro —Debo haber dado una considerablemente gran impresión, teniente, para que decidiera permanecer a mi lado por 20 años.

—O quizá fui la única capaz de tolerarlo por tantos años, general —señaló, acremente.

—Ah… Usted sabe cómo matar de un disparo el orgullo de un hombre, teniente Hawkeye, ¿no es así? —dijo, perdiendo la expresión de autosatisfacción.

—Solo cuando parece necesario, general. Y parecía que necesitaba una dosis de realidad —retrucó, con la misma aridez.

Si, ella era la realista de ambos. Su cable a tierra. Y, desde que tenía memoria, siempre lo había sido. Su racionalidad. Proveyéndole una visión lógica y sensata de las situaciones. Si debía admitirlo, él podía ser la cabeza, aquella que, de ser cortada, todo dejaría de funcionar. Terminaría. Pero ella era los ojos, agudos y perspicaces. Y él estaba agradecido por ello. La Verdad le había arrebatado los ojos, una vez, aquellos ojos que habían deseado ver el futuro, le había entregado desesperación. Sin embargo, eso no lo había cegado. Ni detenido de tomar parte en el asunto. No, ella se había convertido en sus ojos, literalmente, y al menos por el momento había sido capaz de continuar avanzando. Continuar siendo de algún tipo de ayuda. Si, Hawkeye era demasiado más que solo su mano derecha. Y ahora, más que nunca, estaba convencido de que sin ella no habría llegado tan lejos. Ni logrado avanzar tanto. No, sin ella jamás habría sido capaz de alcanzar el lugar en que se encontraba. Un paso más cerca de la cima.

Finalmente deteniéndose, arribaron al lugar en cuestión. Delante de ambos, se extendía la gran fachada del edificio que una vez había sido el hogar –_hogar, no casa_, pensó él, porque Hughes había encontrado un lugar así- de su amigo. El mismo que ahora solo habitaban, la que había sido su esposa, y su pequeña hija. Suspiró. Observando a Hawkeye de pie, a su lado, sosteniendo el paquete en sus manos. No lo negaría, visitar lo que había quedado de los Hughes, tras la muerte de su amigo, aún le causaba una considerablemente desagradable sensación en la boca del estómago. Se sentía… si debía admitirlo, fuera de lugar. Casi un intruso. Así se había sentido cuando Hughes había estado aún con vida, razón por la cual había rechazado constantemente sus invitaciones a cenar con su familia, y así se sentía aún ahora. Al ver a la amable mujer con que Hughes se había casado y a su pequeña hija interactuar. Por esa razón era una suerte que hubiera llevado a Hawkeye consigo. Su teniente primera tenía mucho más tacto para esas situaciones y ciertamente sabía lidiar con éstas mejor que él. Además, su sola presencia hacías las cosas un poco más tolerables.

Podía ver que ella estaba observándolo de reojo. Suspiró. Hasta allí llegaba su fama de temible alquimista. _Qué patético_, pensó. Un hombre adulto temiendo confrontar a una mujer y una niña. Una familia —Vamos.

Hawkeye asintió, secamente. Paquete en manos —Si, general —y comenzó a caminar a su lado.

Sin embargo, el trayecto escaleras arriba fue silencioso. Y su superior ciertamente parecía incómodo con el prospecto de continuar avanzando. No le sorprendía, por otro lado. Ella sabía perfectamente que el general de brigada se sentía culpable por la muerte del general de brigada Hughes y por ende, culpable de haber dejado a Gracia y Elicia sin esposo y padre, respectivamente. Además, había afirmado fallar en su promesa, de proteger a aquellos trabajando debajo suyo, y por ende no podía dejar de pensar una y otra vez que las cosas hubieran sido distintas si el general Hughes no hubiera decidido involucrarse con él y su ambición. Lo sabía, porque ocasionalmente manifestaba lo mismo respecto a ella, sin importar cuánto le asegurara que no abandonaría su lado ni cesaría en su deber de protegerlo. Seguro, Roy Mustang podía dar la apariencia de ser un hombre considerablemente arrogante y egocéntrico cuyas únicas preocupaciones eran ascender rápidamente y su aparente sórdido estilo de vida. Sin embargo, todos ellos sabían que había demasiado más del antes coronel que eso. Como la forma en que solía salirse de su camino para protegerlos. Razón por la que habían aceptado seguirlo.

La mano de su superior, forrada de blanco, alzándose y golpeando a modo de puño la puerta la sacaron de su estado de ensimismamiento. Adentro, se podían oír varias voces de niños. Segundos después, se oyeron una serie de pasos, seguidos del sonido de un pestillo deslizándose y la puerta se abrió. Revelando a la mujer que una vez había sido la esposa de Hughes, sonriendo amablemente —. Me alegra que hayan venido, sé que deben estar con mucho trabajo, a mi marido le hubiera gustado —se apartó—. Pasen por favor.

Pero él solo negó con la cabeza —No. Está bien, solo estamos de paso —aseguró.

Riza inclinó la cabeza y entregó el paquete a la mujer. Gracia lo miró y sonrió suavemente —Gracias. Estoy segura de que a Elicia le gustará —se volteó al interior del apartamento, llamando a su hija. Pero ésta sólo continuó jugando con el resto de los invitados—. Ah, lo lamento.

—No. Está bien —aseguró, Riza, con calma.

—¿Seguros que no quieren pasar? Prepararé un poco de café y tengo una tarta de manzana —sonrió, observando con afecto a la niña jugando con varios niños—. Creo que podría venirme bien la compañía de adultos por unos momentos.

Tanto el uno como el otro repararon por primera vez en la expresión de ligero cansancio de la mujer. Roy se volvió a su teniente primera, sonrisa arrogante en los labios —¿Qué dice, teniente, ese perro suyo sobrevivirá?

Espiró. Y asintió —Eso creo, general. Si. Aunque apreciaría que no se refiera a él como "ese perro suyo" —voz tornándose ligeramente severa al señalar lo último.

Frunció el entrecejo —¿Cómo quiere que lo llame, teniente?

Negó con la cabeza —Tiene un nombre, general. Si mal no recuerda.

—Uno terrible, por cierto, teniente. Como su sentido de nombramiento.

—Con todo respeto, general. No lo oí sugerir ninguna alternativa —retrucó, mordazmente.

—Era su perro, teniente, después de todo —objetó.

Hawkeye suspiró y se volvió a la mujer, que continuaba presenciando el altercado algo curiosa y entretenida. Y preguntándose si aquello habría sido a lo que se habría referido su marido. Cuando constantemente le había insistido que esos dos tenían que casarse de una vez por todas. La rubia teniente, inclinando la cabeza, dijo —Mis disculpas, el general carece de modales.

El moreno torció el gesto —Y mi teniente primera es terca como una mula —acotó él.

Negó con la cabeza —Nos conocemos desde hace demasiado, general, después de todo. A éstas alturas ya debería saber que lo soy.

—Lo eres —concedió, sonriendo de lado.

Y Gracia no pudo evitar notar la naturaleza íntima de la mirada que le había dedicado a la que fuera su subordinada. Algo que claramente no era obvio ni evidente, por supuesto. Un común observador no habría sido capaz de siquiera identificar algo así en el comportamiento de ambos. De hecho, un común observador habría pasado por alto todas las señales. Pero su marido le había advertido, de esos dos. Y ahora, aún ido, se veía obligada a darle la razón. Aún cuando siempre había creído que su esposo había exagerado un poco las cosas, como era propio de su personalidad —Pasen, por favor. Iré a preparar algo de café.

Y, en silencio, ambos aceptaron la oferta y tomaron asiento donde la mujer les indicó. La cual, inmediatamente después, se marchó para preparar las mencionadas tazas de café y traer algo de pastel para acompañarlo. Roy se volvió a su teniente primera. Sin embargo, se detuvo al verla observar en determinada dirección. Siguiendo su línea de visión, notó que Hawkeye estaba mirando a la pequeña hija de Hughes. Y a sus compañeros de juego. Si la imagen le producía algo, su semblante no revelaba nada, salvo neutralidad y estoicismo. No obstante, había _algo_. Una prácticamente invisible suavidad de líneas alrededor de sus ojos y la comisura de sus labios, que daban a su expresión un aire menos severo y más calmo. Se aclaró la garganta, súbitamente incómodo.

Hawkeye se volvió a él, expresión neutral —¿Sucede algo, general? —ceja enarcada.

—Parecía distraída, teniente —señaló, con caución.

Inclinó la cabeza —Lo siento, general. Admito que lo estaba un poco ¿Qué quería decirme?

Pero se vio interrumpido cuando Gracia regresó con una pequeña bandeja con tres tazas de té y un humeante pastel de manzana. Con cuidado y calma, entregó a cada uno una taza y una porción de la tarta y se sentó enfrentada a ambos. Sonriendo amablemente —¿Y? ¿Cómo ha ido todo en el cuartel?

Roy bebió un sorbo y dejó la taza sobre la mesa —Ah... Igual que siempre. Nos atiborran de papeleo y esperan que lo realicemos en escaso tiempo.

Hawkeye dio un calmo sorbo a su café, ojos cerrados, y acotó —No sería tanto trabajo, general, si no lo dejara acumularse.

—Si fuera una cantidad razonable, teniente, no haría tal cosa —aseguró.

Espiró —Difícilmente, general. La suya es una costumbre largamente arraigada.

—¿Está llamando holgazán a su superior, teniente? —inquirió, ceja enarcada.

Asintió, dando otro sorbo —Así es, señor. Lo estoy haciendo. Aunque es solo la verdad.

Gracia sonrió, suavemente, dedo enroscado delicadamente alrededor de la asidera de la taza —Oí que el proyecto de Ishbal está yendo bien.

Hawkeye asintió, dado que su superior tenía la boca llena al momento —Así es, el general se ha estado ocupando del proyecto personalmente.

Roy frunció el entrecejo y tragó —_Hemos_, teniente. Si mal no recuerda. De hecho, admito que sin mi teniente primera no podría haber avanzado ni la mitad de lo que avanzamos con el proyecto.

Cerró los ojos con calma —Estoy segura de que no es relevante, general.

La expresión de Gracia se suavizó —Gracias... a ambos... —ambos, tanto Mustang como Hawkeye, miraron a la mujer por un segundo. Ligeramente tomados desprevenidos por el sincero agradecimiento, cuando ésta continuó—. Sé que era algo importante para mi marido, como para ustedes también. Hablaba de ello siempre. Sé... que lo consideraba una deuda... Sé que mi marido estaría complacido...

El resto de la velada transcurrió, afortunadamente para ambos, gratamente y versando sobre temas más amenos. Y, por aproximadamente media hora más, permanecieron allí. Hasta que finalmente Roy anunció que debían marcharse, dado que su teniente primera aún debía alimentar a su perro y lo responsabilizaría directamente de encontrarlo desfallecido. Hawkeye agradeció cortésmente la invitación y el café y ambos se despidieron. Una vez afuera, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, sino que comenzaron a caminar en absoluto silencio. Sin embargo, notó Hawkeye, había algo que mantenía a su superior pensativo.

Lo observó de reojo —¿Sucede algo, general?

El moreno enterró ambas manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo —No pensé que Hughes hubiera hablado con su esposa de Ishbal —_Sería realmente difícil para mi si no fuera amado. Ella es una buena mujer. Una vez que la guerra haya terminado, estoy pensando en proponerle matrimonio. Te voy a invitar a la boda, así que prepárate_— ¿Cree, teniente, que le haya dicho todo? —_¿vas a abrazar a la mujer que amas con esas manos cubiertas de sangre?_

Suspiró —Seguramente se ahorró los detalles, general. Pero no veo razón para que no lo hiciera. Después de todo, el general parecía sentir un profundo afecto y devoción por su esposa. Y me inclino a pensar que incluso el general de brigada necesitaba en ocasiones desahogarse —_como nosotros_, mas no lo verbalizó.

—Si, eso suena a Hughes —coincidió, observándola de reojo. Él mismo se había desahogado con Hughes e incluso con Hawkeye, a su lado, en sus momentos de ebriedad mayoritariamente. Sin embargo, ella era diferente. Ella _no _hablaba de Ishbal, a menos que fuera cuestionada al respecto (entonces no tendría inconveniente en hacerlo), y aún entonces no hablaba de la propia carga que la guerra había dejado en sus antes pequeños y huesudos hombros, que con los años se habían endurecido y ensanchado, quizá para llevar ese peso—. ¿Y usted, teniente, no lo necesita, en ocasiones? ¿Alguien con quien liberar vapor?

—No, general. Estoy perfectamente por mi cuenta —aseguró—. Además, fui yo quien decidió tomar un arma y jalar el gatillo. Si, fue mi decisión. Y soy yo quien debe cargar con las personas que asesiné.

No dijo nada. Sabía que esa sería la respuesta de Hawkeye, de todas maneras. Ella era la fuerte de ambos, siempre lo había sido, y siempre había sabido cómo lidiar con la carga de sus hombros mejor de lo que él mismo lo había hecho. Si, su teniente había aprendido a lidiar con todo lo que habían hecho en Ishbal. Y aprendido a aceptar su responsabilidad como propia respecto a las cosas que habían cometido. Había decidido, también, llevar su propio peso en vez de adosárselo a los demás. Y aún lo hacía. Hawkeye se había endurecido, tras la guerra, vuelto más firme y determinada. Vuelto la firme mujer que era hoy. Aún así, su teniente era humana y, como tal, debía tener sus horas oscuras que no desearía compartir con nadie. Él lo sabía, porque él mismo aún tenía las mismas recurrentes pesadillas desde la guerra, que no lo dejaban en paz. Y sabía, a ciencia cierta, que ella también las tenía.

—Quizá sea posible amar a un arma, a un monstruo —dijo finalmente, alzando la mirada distraído—, ¿no cree, teniente?

Se abstuvo de señalar que ella ya lo hacía. En su lugar, espiró —Al final del día, general, me temo que no somos más que humanos.

—Humanos, sí —coincidió, recobrando la sonrisa de autosuficiencia en los labios y observándola de reojo. _Un humano sólo puede hacer aquello que está a su alcance. Es por eso que protegeré... a todos aquellos... que sean importantes para mi. Los de arriba velando por los que están debajo. Eso es algo... que incluso los humanos podemos lograr—. _Solo soy un humano sin poder alguno. Es por eso... que necesito de tu ayuda a fin de protegerlos a todos.

Asintió, secamente. El atisbo de una tenue sonrisa calma agraciando sus habitualmente severas facciones —Sabe que no tiene que pedirlo, general. No después de todos estos años —aseveró.

Sonrió arrogantemente —No, supongo que no. Por cierto, ¿qué piensa de los bebés, teniente? —la examinó de reojo, manos aún en los bolsillos.

Enarcó una ceja, mirada inquisitiva —¿Bebés, general?

—Si, ya sabe, teniente. Las versiones miniaturas de los humanos adultos. Y no, no estoy hablando de Acero —acotó, con la misma sonrisa de presunción en los labios.

Hawkeye negó con la cabeza —Edward-kun no está aquí para escucharlo, general. Y me temo que sigo sin comprender a qué apunta.

—A qué piensa respecto a la temática, teniente, evidentemente —frunció el entrecejo. No era tonto, y ciertamente ya no era ciego, y había visto las miradas innecesariamente sostenidas en dirección de cualquier ser humano menor de cinco años o mujer en estado.

Su teniente le dedicó una mirada de ligera suspicacia —Espero que no esté formulando estas súbitas preguntas respecto a los hijos y el matrimonio, general, porque embarazó a una mujer y está considerando casarse. En tal caso, me temo que dudo seriamente del uso que pueda darle a mi opinión —severidad en sus palabras.

—¿Qué- Claro que no —suspiró—. No embaracé a nadie, teniente primera Hawkeye. Estoy convencido de que es seguro decir que soy el único Mustang en Amestris, a parte de Madame Christmas, por supuesto.

Una pequeña, a duras penas visible, curvatura apareció en sus labios —Es bueno saberlo, general. De lo contrario no sería bueno para su imagen y ambición.

Torció el gesto —Estoy perfectamente al tanto, teniente. Y puede estar tranquila de que no tengo un hijo clandestino.

Asintió, aún entretenida por la ligera reacción de su superior —Es bueno saberlo, señor —hizo una pausa, larga, y luego añadió. Expresión ligeramente suavizada. Comisuras de los labios curvadas a duras penas en un atisbo de pequeña, tenue y resignada sonrisa. Ojos caoba clavados al frente—. Supongo que deben ser agradables, general, pero me temo que ese es un lujo para personas que no tienen sus manos manchadas. Manos que no arrebataron la vida de inocentes sin su consentimiento.

Frunció el entrecejo. Esa era una fuerte y áspera declaración. Realista, y suponía que su teniente primera tenía sus fundamentos para afirmar lo que había afirmado, pero dura de todas formas —¿Eso cree, teniente?

Asintió, cerrando los ojos con calma —Así es, general. Eso creo.

—¿Pero es eso lo que quiere, teniente? —inquirió. Sabía que Hawkeye era estricta consigo mismo, tanto o más que con el resto. Sin embargo, sabía que debajo de todo el estoico y severo exterior había solo un humano, una mujer, de buen corazón, que sabía y había asumido perfectamente las dificultades de llevar una carga en sus hombros. Una que había sacrificado demasiado ya, y por una ambición que ni siquiera era suya para empezar (aún cuando eso no era del todo cierto). Una dispuesta a seguirlo hasta los confines del infierno solo para cerciorarse de que alcanzara su ambición. Tanto que a veces parecía que Hawkeye misma no se consentía tener deseos y objetivos propios.

Negó con la cabeza —Me temo que lo que quiera no es relevante, general. No creo tener derecho para quejarme a éstas alturas —aseverando estoicamente. No lo hacía, no realmente. Era su carga, su responsabilidad por los actos que había cometido y las decisiones que había tomado y por ende no era apropiado adosarle nada de ello a alguien más.

Él se detuvo en seco, a los pies de los escalones de entrada del edificio de ella. Y Hawkeye, al percatarse de esto, un escalón encima de su superior, se volteó. Suspiró —No debería concernirse con esa clase de cosas, general. Sé perfectamente que tiene cosas más importantes que hacer que estar preocupándose por mi reloj biológico.

Sus labios se tensaron en una fina línea. Comisuras curvadas ligeramente hacia abajo. Odiaba cuando Hawkeye hacía eso, eso que hacía de desestimar sus propios problemas y preocupaciones y cosas en pos del resto. Seguro, sabía que era más que perfectamente capaz de lidiar consigo misma. De hecho, Hawkeye era posiblemente la mujer más hábil y competente que había conocido en su vida y no dudaba, ni por un segundo siquiera, que fuera capaz de sobrevivir por su cuenta. Sin embargo, no creía que fuera remotamente justo o siquiera estrictamente necesario. No esperaba menos de ella, por otro lado, desde que la había conocido, a sus catorce años, Riza siempre había sido una persona privada, reservada e incluso retraída en lo personal. No obstante, y por arrogante que fuera el pensamiento de su parte, apreciaría que no hiciera eso delante suyo, a _él_, de todas las personas. Que había aprendido a leerla y sabía perfectamente lo que había detrás de cada expresión de su rostro. Era casi insultante, debía admitirlo. Y lo frustraba.

Se inclinó, cerniéndose a duras penas sobre ella. Su frío aliento chocando ligeramente contra la comisura derecha de su boca. La vio tensarse. Expresión de clara advertencia y amonestación —¿General, qué hace? Recuerde que nos encontramos en la calle.

Su mano, enguantada de blanco, se alzó a su rostro, donde apartó un mechón de flequillo dorado con sus nudillos. Garganta secándosele en el proceso. Aún entonces, aún tras años y años de permanecer a su lado, Hawkeye continuaba haciendo eso a su persona. Aún con todo lo sucedido y todo lo que nunca había sido ni llegaría a ser, aún con los años y los pesos y los arrepentimientos, aún con las pequeñas y casi imperceptibles líneas de la edad y el dolor que ambos habían debido tolerar. Aún entonces, Hawkeye continuaba dejándolo sin aliento. Incluso a sus, si debía admitir su edad, 35 años de edad, continuaba haciéndolo. Tal y como lo había hecho a sus 16 años, por primera vez.

Y podía verla allí, de pie, inmóvil y rígida, con cada línea de su cuerpo en un filoso ángulo debido a la rigidez de su complexión. Podía verla jadear entrecortadamente, en cada hálito de vaho empañado escapar de sus ligeramente azulados labios. Y no pudo evitar pensar en aquella primera vez que había deseado besarla, aquella vez en que la había visto empapada y gotear y pálida y helada por culpa de él, con tan solo catorce años y un pequeño cuerpo delgado y huesudo y la ropa adhiriéndosele en extraños ángulos. Había sido malo para ella, incluso entonces, incluso ahora, seguirlo. Y quizá hubiera sido mejor si no lo hubiera hecho. Si no hubiera decidido caminar tras cada uno de sus pasos. Si, abismalmente mejor. Sin embargo, no podía obligarse a desearlo genuinamente. No cuando la alternativa era una vida sin ella a su lado, fuera en la forma que fuera. No cuando todo lo que conocía y siempre había conocido era y había sido Hawkeye a su lado. Hawkeye siguiéndolo. Hawkeye vigilando cada paso de su mera existencia, cerciorándose de que permaneciera vivo y centrado. No cuando la alternativa le parecía terriblemente intolerable.

Así que solo se inclinó a duras penas más, sin siquiera tocarla ahora con su mano, labios separados a escasos milímetros y aún entonces ella no se había movido. Permanecía inmóvil, todavía. Pero él podía verlo. La expresión de alarma en sus severos ojos caoba. La forma en que mantenía sus propios labios presionados en una firme línea, tensos y rígidos seguramente, al contacto. Lo sabía, porque los había probado. Y _¡Dios!_, si desearía hacerlo una vez más. Simplemente olvidarse por un segundo, un mero segundo, de todas las razones por las que no la estaba besando ya, e inclinarse y arrebatarle un beso o dos. Quizá tomarse unos segundos, ojos cerrados y todo, y permitirse el sentir los labios secos y agrietados que sabía poseía desde su estadía en el desierto. Quizá ponderar sobre si siempre habrían sido así, antes de que la vida les hubiera pasado por encima y el desierto los hubiera secado y cubierto de grietas, y arrepentirse por no haberlos probado entonces. Antes de la arena y la sangre y los pecados que pesaban siempre entre ambos. Quizá simplemente no pensar en nada.

No obstante, no lo hizo. Ella era demasiado invaluable para él, y no solo para su ambición. Y no podía simplemente forzarse de esa forma a ella simplemente porque era incapaz de desarrollar un autocontrol siquiera remotamente similar al de Hawkeye. No con todos los malos recuerdos que ya de por sí le había causado y no con todas las dificultades y todo el dolor que le había inflingido con sus propias manos y negligencia. Ya había estado a punto de perderla una vez. No podía darse el lujo de hacerlo de nuevo. Por lo que simplemente suspiró, cerrando los ojos por un segundo, y torció el gesto en una expresión amarga. Era la historia de sus vidas, realmente, pero no había nadie a quién culpar salvo ellos. Ellos habían sido quienes habían tomado las decisiones, priorizado, y ese era el resultado que habían obtenido. No era el deseado, evidentemente, ni lo que esperaban o habían esperado. Pero era el camino que habían elegido y no tenían derecho a quejarse ya. Ella lo había dicho, cruda y firmemente, como era propio de su persona. Y él tenía que acordar con ella, así no fuera a hacerlo en voz alta, que era cierto.

Su voz sonó ahogada cuando separó los labios para hablar —Lamento causarte tantas dificultades —y, sin decir más, se apartó y dio media vuelta. Comenzando a marcharse. Era mejor de esa forma, sabía. Si. Y sabía que ella acordaría con él también. Era lo que ambos habían elegido de todas formas, y deberían vivir con ello ahora. Aún cuando no pudiera dejarla ir.

Y, Dios y todo el mundo sabían que lo había intentado. Pero no, simplemente no podía dejarla ir. No realmente. No del todo.

Solo estaba siendo egoísta.

Como siempre.

Realmente... no puedo perderte


	15. Su punto débil

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist me pertenece.**

15/36**  
**

Hola a todos/as! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Yo aquí, como todos los días, subiendo el prometido capítulo diario, que ojalá sea de su agrado. Y, como siempre, quisiera decirles **gracias, a todos**, por sus tan amables reviews y bonitos comentarios y correcciones. **Gracias**, de verdad. Especialmente a: **HoneyHawkeye**, **Bibiene Von Heiwa**, **Lucia991**, **inowe**, **Darkrukia4**, **Rukia Kurosaki-chan**, **fandita-eromena**, **Andyhaikufma**, **Guest**, **Hoshiisima**, **Alexandra-Ayanami**, **Rinsita-chan**, **laura-eli89**, **HaruD'Elric **(no tienes que disculparte, me alegra que sigas por aquí =D), **Natsumi Anko**, **mariana garcia** y **Dulce Locurilla**. En fin, espero este capítulo les guste también. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Crisis de la mediana edad**

* * *

XV

"Su punto débil"

* * *

Riza espiró, pacientemente, observando a Rebecca despotricar interminablemente sobre el teniente segundo Havoc, desmenuzándolo parte por parte hasta su más mínima y limitada existencia. Por lo que había podido colegir, hasta el momento, de toda la pieza de información que su amiga de la academia le había proveído, era que el teniente segundo había dicho algo (otra vez) para fastidiarla. Además de restregarle en el rostro que él finalmente se había conseguido una novia (la mujer con que había estado saliendo por casi un mes ya), llamada Madeline, y que ella aún continuaba soltera. Rebecca, evidentemente, estaba molesta y se estaba desquitando de momento con la vajilla de la cafetería del cuartel general, acuchillando aquí y allá el pan o la carne de su estofado, que no parecía haber tocado en todo el tiempo que habían permanecido allí. Era evidente, por otro lado, que de allí la morena se marcharía directamente al campo de tiro. Siempre lo hacía, de todas maneras. Le ayudaba a mantener su puntería afilada, y a liberar algo de frustración. Y Rebecca Catalina ciertamente estaba frustrada.

—¡Pff! Cómo si le fuera a durar, de todas maneras... Seguro que lo deja pronto —masculló, entrecejo fruncido, ojos fijos en su comida, clavando despiadadamente su tenedor en el pan, posiblemente imaginándose que era el rostro del teniente segundo Havoc.

Riza se abstuvo de señalar que la razón por la que estaba fastidiada era que el teniente Havoc tenía, de hecho, una novia y esa persona no era ella. No tenía sentido de todas maneras, Rebecca rara vez escuchaba razones y menos aún lo hacía de ella, por racional que Hawkeye fuera. En cambio, simplemente negaría todo, la acusaría de tener un amorío secreto con su superior (posiblemente gesticulándole con el tenedor en el rostro) y le diría que le presentara un hombre. Que necesitaba uno, posiblemente lo antes posible. Lo cual esperaba que sucediera en cualquier instante. Conocía a la que había sido su compañera en la academia militar demasiado bien, como para no hacerlo. Algo que de todas maneras no podría hacer. Hawkeye tenía aún menos vida personal y social que la teniente Catalina misma. Rebecca, por alguna razón, decidía ignorar esto último.

—Seguro que tu mujeriego superior se la arrebata un día de éstos —masculló, masticando y tragando. Para luego alzar la mirada de determinación a ella, ceño arrugado, tenedor apuntando en dirección de la rubia—. Preséntame algún macho que valga la pena.

Si tuviera a Black Hayate consigo, se lo restregaría en el rostro una vez más, señalando que eso era todo lo que tenía para ofrecerle. En vez de hacerlo, enarcó una ceja —Apreciaría, teniente Catalina, que removieras ese tenedor de mi rostro. Y me temo que mi vida personal es aún más escasa que la tuya. Difícilmente podría conocer siquiera otros hombres que no fueran el general de brigada o los tenientes segundos Havoc y Breda y el sargento mayor Fuery.

La morena bufó, cruzándose de brazos —¿Eso es todo?

Hawkeye cerró los ojos con calma, llevándose un trozo de comida a la boca y tragando —Desgraciadamente, lo es.

—¡Cielos! Estoy empezando a pensar que tú necesitas un hombre más que yo.

Hawkeye pensó que difícilmente era el caso, pero se abstuvo de verbalizarlo —Estoy convencida de que tienes cosas mejores que hacer que estar preocupándote por mi ausencia de vida social, teniente Catalina, como conseguirte un hombre —en vez de ello, solo replicó acremente.

—Más bien ausencia de vida sexual, teniente Hawkeye —retrucó, con una sonrisa.

Le dedicó una mirada de amonestación —Apreciaría que te abstuvieras de hacer esa clase de declaraciones. No es asunto de todo el cuartel general.

—Quizá alguno quiera tomar tu caso —sugirió, aún sonriendo.

Hawkeye le dedicó una segunda mirada de amonestación —Estoy perfectamente bien por mi cuenta, teniente Catalina. No necesito un hombre.

—Bueno, quizá no uno entero. Solo-

—Apreciaría que te abstuvieras de continuar esa declaración —se puso de pie, tomando su bandeja entre sus manos—. Buenas tardes, Rebecca.

La morena sonrió —Si, buenas tardes. Y envíale al teniente segundo Havoc deseos de muerte de mi parte.

Asintió secamente, espirando —Lo haré —antes de vaciar el contenido de su bandeja y dejarla junto a la pila, previo a abandonar la cafetería. Rebecca ya la había entretenido lo suficiente y quería volver a la oficina para cerciorarse de que su superior estuviera haciendo su trabajo como correspondía. Por otro parte, no podía quejarse. El general de brigada llevaba realizando su trabajo apropiadamente a lo largo del final del último mes. Y aunque ocasionalmente se quejaba de que el papeleo se acumulaba y de cuán tediosa era en verdad la tarea, tarea que, por otro lado, alguien de su posición no debería estar haciendo, decía, generalmente tenía todo terminado al final del día. De hecho, en ocasiones no tenía siquiera que amonestarlo por procrastinar, dado que había reducido esta última costumbre a prácticamente un mínimo. Lo cual le quitaba un peso a ella misma.

Como últimamente sucedía, las cosas habían estado relativamente calmas, y desde que habían visitado a la viuda de Hughes, tres semanas atrás. Exceptuando el papeleo que no cesaba de llegar a la oficina cada día, para fastidio de tanto su superior como el resto de sus subordinados. Por esa razón, cuando arribó a la oficina, no se sorprendió de ver a su superior trabajando como había dicho que haría durante la hora del almuerzo. Espiró —General, si me permite preguntar, ¿acaso se golpeó la cabeza?

Roy Mustang alzó la cabeza de su trabajo, ceja enarcada, pluma en mano —¿Disculpe, teniente?

Asintió —Con todo respecto, general, no es usual en su persona semejante diligencia. Menos aún sin tener que recordarle las fechas límites de los distintos documentos.

—¿Acaso le sorprende tanto, teniente? —inquirió, dejando su pluma por un segundo.

—Así es, general. Como dije, no es usual. Aunque aprecio el cambio de conducta —aseguró, firmemente.

—Es bueno saber entonces que mi plan tuvo éxito, teniente —afirmó, con una sonrisa arrogante, volviendo a tomar su pluma y con ella a retomar su trabajo.

Riza frunció el entrecejo —¿Plan, general?

Asintió —Decidí que era hora de quitarle un peso de encima a mi teniente primera. Verá, teniente, al parecer resulta que he estado abusando de su persona.

Enarcó una ceja —Y, si me permite preguntar, general, ¿de dónde sacó esa idea? —ligero sarcasmo hilando sus palabras.

Suspiró —Parecía... cansada, teniente.

Parpadeó, ligeramente tomada desprevenida. Lo admitía. Las cosas habían dejado un ligero impacto negativo en su persona y cuerpo en las últimas semanas. Con todo el papeleo que habían estado recibiendo y las cosas en Ishbal y el conflicto en Kanama que continuaba en un constante estado de suspensión tensa. Las cosas no estaban mejorando. Y con todo el trabajo que estaban teniendo aún no habían sido siquiera capaces de acercarse al lugar para dialogar y presentarse a modo de mediadores de la milicia. Por lo que la situación continuaba tensa, a las afueras de Central. Y el papeleo continuaba llegando día a día y apilándose en los escritorios de todos. Incluido el de ella. Además, con las remodelaciones en el sector sur de la ciudad y los ferrocarriles que solían salir al Oeste detenidos temporalmente por unos conflictos en una de las ciudades de ésta última región de Amestris, los problemas continuaban acumulándose. Así como la burocracia correspondiente a los mismos. Y entre realizar su trabajo, asistir al general de brigada con el suyo y asegurarse que el resto realizara el propio, admitía que había resultado un mes largo. Y extenuante inclusive. Pero ella no había manifestado sentirse de esa forma en lo más mínimo.

Aunque, por supuesto, él había sabido leerla perfectamente. Sin necesidad de que ella dejara entrever ningún tipo de grieta en su habitualmente impecable ética de trabajo. Algo que Hawkeye jamás haría, por otro lado. No por todo el trabajo y cansancio del mundo. Eso era algo que él tenía perfectamente en claro. Si había algo que su teniente primera podía hacer, y salir impecablemente de ello, era trabajar bajo presión —Me encuentro bien, general —la oyó asegurar.

Sonrió de lado —Aún así, teniente, no parecía justo que le adosara más trabajo. Especialmente con todo el que tenemos últimamente.

Cerró los ojos con calma, una pequeña y calma sonrisa en los labios —Aprecio la consideración, general. Gracias.

—¿Qué tal una taza de café, para mantenerme funcionando? —dijo, sonrisa arrogante, volviendo a tomar la pluma y a concentrar su atención en el documento entre manos.

Hawkeye asintió —Si, señor. Enseguida —antes de marcharse a preparar la taza en cuestión para su superior. Colocando la tetera en la hornalla, aguardó a que el agua comenzar a bullir. Cuando lo hizo, tomó el café molido, lo colocó en el filtro y vertió el agua a través de éste. Preparando así, dos tazas. Tomando ambas de la asidera, depositó una en el escritorio del general de brigada y la otra en el suyo propio. No había tenido intención de preparar una para ella, dado que generalmente prefería al té. Sin embargo, estaba algo cansada, si debía admitir. Y aún quedaba demasiado papeleo por revisar.

—Gracias, teniente —dijo, tomando la taza y llevándosela a los labios.

Inclinó la cabeza —Solo estaba realizando mi trabajo, general —aseguró. Retomando la pila propia de documentos e informes militares sobre su escritorio.

—¿Sabe? —dijo, sonriendo de lado—. No debería desestimar de esa forma los agradecimientos de un hombre, teniente.

Hizo un seco asentimiento —En ese caso, general, de nada.

Asintió, satisfecho, y retomó su trabajo. Riza, negando con la cabeza, retomó el suyo propio. Su superior podía ser considerablemente ridículo e infantil en ocasiones. Tomando su pluma propia, comenzó a trabajar, llevándose, con la otro mano, la taza cuidadosamente a los labios. Dando un sorbo, la dejó una vez más en el escritorio. En el exacto instante en que por la puerta ingresaban los tenientes segundos Havoc y Breda y el sargento Fuery, que hasta el momento habían estado almorzando, como ella lo había estado haciendo hasta recientemente también.

—Vaya, ésta vez la hiciste enfadar —decía Breda, sonriendo perezosamente y observando a su amigo de reojo.

El cual permanecía completamente indiferente —Como si me importara.

Hawkeye alzó entonces la mirada, expresión neutral —Por cierto, teniente segundo Havoc, Rebecca me pidió que le enviara deseos de muerte —hizo una pausa, y espiró—. No sé que le dijo, teniente. Pero apreciaría que se abstenga de hacerlo la próxima vez.

El rubio palideció. Y Breda solo sonrió más ampliamente —¡Ja! Te dije.

Roy enarcó una ceja —Si me permites preguntar, Havoc, ¿qué demonios hiciste para enfadar a una mujer como la teniente segunda Catalina? —sonrisa de autocomplacencia en el rostro. Dejando la pluma, se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Cómo voy a saber yo? —exclamó, encogiéndose de hombros y dejándose caer en su propio escritorio—. Además, como si tú pudieras hablar. Haces enfadar a Hawkeye cada ocasión que puedes.

—No lo he hecho en tres semanas, ¿verdad, teniente? —sonrió, pidiendo confirmación y apoyo de su subordinada.

Asintió, secamente, volviendo su atención nuevamente a su trabajo —Así es, general. No lo ha hecho.

Havoc torció el gesto —¡Pff! Debe ser alguna clase de récord.

Frunció el entrecejo —Estoy seguro de que fui perfectamente capaz de permanecer más tiempo que ese sin irritar a mi teniente primera en el pasado, ¿teniente?

—No sabría decirle, general. No llevo la cuenta.

Enarcó una ceja —¿Pero sí lleva una cuenta de cada árbol del que me caí, abeja que me atacó y tormenta que me convirtió en un inútil, teniente? —tanto Havoc, como Breda y Fuery miraron a su superior desconcertados. Exceptuando las tormentas, todos ellos estaban seguros de no haber visto _nunca_ a su superior treparse a un árbol. De hecho, la sola noción parecía ridícula. No tenían idea de qué hablaba con lo de las abejas tampoco. Pero no preguntarían.

—Así es, general. Debido a que, si mal no recuerda, fui yo quien intentó disuadirlo de hacer todas esas cosas que fue e hizo de todas maneras —señaló, con estoicismo—. Con los resultados negativos que era evidente obtendría.

—Admito que lo de las abejas no fue mi más brillante idea —concedió, por segunda vez, con tedio. Su teniente primera no le dejaría olvidar eso jamás, ¿verdad? Así como no le permitía olvidar que la lluvia y el agua lo convertían en inútil.

—No, general, evidentemente. Así como no lo fueron el resto tampoco —señaló.

—En mi defensa, teniente, no pensaba enteramente con claridad.

—Indudablemente, señor. De lo contrario no veo cómo las hubiera considerado buenas ideas —aseveró, con sarcasmo.

—Parecían buenas, al momento —se defendió.

—No veo en qué momento pareciera propicio intentar destruir una colmena con alquimia, general. A menos que deseara un ejército de abejas rodeándolo.

—Para el registro, teniente, murieron todas y cada una —objetó.

Cerró los ojos con calma. Y aunque no estaba sonriendo, no realmente, Mustang estuvo seguro que lo estaba haciendo, de una forma u otra —Solo porque se clavaron en usted, general, y luego murieron por ello.

Frunció el entrecejo —De todas maneras, logré mi objetivo, teniente.

—Lo hizo, general. Aunque el precio fue algo alto.

Si lo sabría él... Bufó, sumiéndose una vez más en su trabajo, ligeramente malhumorado. No había sido tan malo. No, eso no era cierto. Había sido terrible. De hecho, no había vuelto a sentir tal dolor hasta que se había enlistado en la milicia. E incluso un alambre de púas no se comparaba con un millar (quizá estaba exagerando un poco los números) de abejas clavándose en su cuerpo y provocándole hinchazones considerablemente poco atractivas. Pero, lo que era peor, era que su teniente primera lo recordara tan vívidamente. Y el que no le permitiera a él olvidarlo tampoco. Seguro, había sido imprudente y joven e ingenuo y había querido usar su alquimia para alardear más que para otra cosa. Y, evidentemente, el tiro le había salido por la culata. No obstante, no veía la necesidad de que su subordinada continuara trayendo el incidente a colación una y otra y otra vez, aplastando su ego con cada mención del suceso. Menos aún que lo hiciera con público presente, así ninguno de sus subordinados tuviera la menor idea de lo que estaban hablando. Después de todo, él era un hombre que tenía orgullo propio.

En ese instante, en el que todos había comenzado o retornado a trabajar, el teléfono sonó. Una, dos veces. Alzando el auricular, lo llevó a su oreja —Aquí general de brigada Mustang al habla.

Al otro lado de la línea, se oyó una voz femenina —General Mustang, un superior intenta comunicarse con usted.

Asintió, frunciendo el entrecejo. ¿Acaso habría sucedido algo? —Bien, comuníqueme.

La voz de la joven volvió a sonar —Si, señor. En un momento —y tras una pausa y una breve espera, mientras se establecía la comunicación, se hizo oír la voz de un hombre al otro lado. El cual, con la mayor diligencia y eficiencia, comenzó a relatarle la situación. Con Mustang asintiendo, al otro lado de la línea, aquí y allá. Una vez hubo concluido, dejó la pluma con la que había estado anotando una serie de detalles y notas y volvió a asentir—. Entiendo, señor. Me haré cargo de ello en persona. Si, entiendo. Tomaré la situación con la delicadeza que requiere. Puede estar seguro de ello —y, sin decir más, cortó, volviéndose con expresión seria al resto de sus subordinados. Y poniéndose de pie. Manos sobre el escritorio—. Tenemos trabajo que hacer. Teniente Havoc, teniente Hawkeye, vendrán conmigo.

—Si, jefe —asintió el rubio, poniéndose de pie.

Hawkeye también se paró, mano en la frente obedientemente —Si, señor. ¿Acaso sucedió algo?

—Así es —masculló. La situación no lo complacía. Menos aún una en la que una persona inocente estaba en riesgo—. Hubo una toma de rehenes. De momento, han sido recuperados casi todos. Sin embargo, el responsable aún tiene a un rehén bajo su poder. Teniente Breda, le encargo la oficina.

—Si, señor.

—Vamos —ordenó. Haciendo que ambos tenientes rubios lo siguieran diligentemente. Tras detenerse para armarse más apropiadamente. Los tres abandonaron el cuartel general, y hacia el auto de él, que había dejado esa mañana aparcado a la entrada del mismo. Una vez dentro los tres, deslizó la llave en el encendido y arrancó. Sintiendo el motor ronronear bajo suyo.

A su lado, Hawkeye permanecía cargando su rifle, el cual llevaba calmamente sobre su regazo, mientras deslizaba las balas una a una en el interior de la recámara —¿Hay algún dato más, general?

Cerró los dedos más firmemente alrededor del volante, mientras doblaba no tan gentil ni cuidadosamente en una esquina. El tiempo era oro. Y hasta que no se cerciorara de que el rehén continuaba vivo, con sus propios ojos, no estaría calmo para enfrentar la situación —Lamentablemente no tenemos nada más que lo que el mayor general nos dio.

Cerró los ojos con calma —Entiendo.

Havoc, en el asiento trasero, también estaba armándose cuidadosamente —Ah... ¡Maldición! Y yo que tenía una cita con mi novia hoy. Espero que terminemos rápido.

—Y de forma beneficiosa —acotó el moreno, volviendo a virar en otra calle lo más rápidamente que el auto y el tráfico del día se lo permitía. Desgraciadamente, arribaron a una calle cuyo tráfico estaba embotellado. Golpeando el centro del volante con el puño, maldijo por lo bajo—. Maldición. Havoc, ve a ver qué está deteniendo esto.

—Uh... Si, general —asintió, descendiendo del vehículo y avanzando por la acera hasta donde comenzaba el embotellamiento en cuestión.

Riza lo observó de reojo, colgándose el rifle —Estoy segura que llegaremos a tiempo, general. El responsable necesita del rehén para escapar ileso, después de todo. Y los oficiales en el lugar tienen órdenes de no disparar y mantenerlo acorralado.

—Aún así, preferiría lidiar con esto lo antes posible —declaró, manos aún en el volante. Guantes de ignición cubriendo ambas.

—Por supuesto, general —replicó, cerrando los ojos con calma.

En ese preciso instante, retornó Havoc, el cual se inclinó sobre la ventanilla de Hawkeye para hablar con ambos —Oy, Jefe. Alguien rompió llanta más adelante.

Roy torció el gesto —Ve y apresura el proceso, Havoc. Eso es una orden.

—¡¿Heh? Oy, general, no me enlisté para cambiar la llanta de nadie... —se quejó, cigarrillo apagado danzando entre sus labios.

—Sólo hazlo —repitió.

—Si, señor —antes de volver a marcharse. Aproximadamente siete minutos después, el tráfico comenzó a avanzar y el embotellamiento fue desapareciendo poco a poco. Una vez tuvieron vía libre, el general volvió a arrancar, bajando la velocidad solo al llegar a donde se encontraba Havoc para decirle que los encontrara en el lugar. El cual, evidentemente, no se mostró en absoluto complacido por el hecho de tener que caminar al lugar en cuestión.

Una vez arribaron al lugar, el general aparcó y ambos descendieron. Él un paso delante de ella. Mientras que Hawkeye permanecía uno más atrás, cubriendo su espalda. Rifle en manos. La calle, como era esperable, se encontraba atestada de policía militar amontonada entorno a la escena. Cortando el tráfico y cercando la zona. En medio, como esperaban también, se encontraba un hombre de pie junto a una cabina telefónica, sujetando un arma en mano contra la cabeza de otro hombre, el cual permanecía arrodillado en el suelo, aterrado y sudando frío. Intentando atravesar la multitud, y siendo detenida por la policía, se encontraba una mujer, cuyos gritos parecían desgarrar el bullicio que, de por sí, reinaba —¡Mi marido! ¡Ese es mi marido! Por Dios, ¡hagan algo!

Roy frunció el entrecejo. Aquello complicaría las cosas —Llévensela de aquí, soldado. Llévenla al cuartel general.

Un policía a su lado, se llevó la mano a la frente —Si, señor —antes de desaparecer por la multitud tras la mujer.

Se volvió a Hawkeye, la cual permanecía ahora a su lado —Sígame, teniente.

—Si, general —asintió. Ambos comenzando a atravesar la multitud hacia el punto más próximo al perpetrador.

El cual, sumamente pálido y sudoroso, permanecía aún de pie con el caño de la pistola contra la cabeza del hombre. Dedos y mano temblando ligeramente. Aquello no era bueno, pensó Riza. La persona ciertamente no era diestra con las armas de fuego y un pobre manejo de éstas podía significar la muerte del rehén. Inclinándose a duras penas desde atrás sobre el hombro de su superior, señaló esto a su oído. Roy la observó de reojo y asintió, dando un paso al frente y dejándose ver.

—Permanezca detrás de mí, teniente. En posición. Tiene orden de no disparar a menos que yo ordene lo contrario o sea estrictamente necesario.

Ella asintió —Si, señor —descolgándose el rifle del hombro y posicionándose, tal y como le había sido ordenado, con una rodilla contra el pavimento y la otro pierna flexionada en un ángulo de 90º, pie sobre el suelo, para mantenerse inmóvil. La culata del fusil, ahora descolgado, firmemente presionada contra su hombro derecho. Dedo índice de la mano derecha en el gatillo y mano izquierda sosteniendo el caño en su lugar. Ojo posicionado en la mira. Respiración calma y constante. Por un segundo, simplemente se limitó a sentir el viento en su mejilla y percibir su origen, velocidad y fuerza. Tras hacer los cálculos, apuntó. Mira fija en el centro de la cabeza del perpetrador—. General, tengo tiro directo.

Hizo un gesto afirmativo, dando otro paso hacia el sujeto, mano derecha alzada —Está bien, teniente. Mantenga la posición —alzando la voz, se dirigió esta vez al hombre—. Alto ahí, estás rodeado, no tienes...

—Retroceda —gritó, en respuesta. Arma temblando contra la cabeza del rehén.

Roy permaneció en calma —Soy el general de brigada Mustang. Estás bajo arresto por el cargo de robo y secuestro. Ríndete y entrégate y nadie tiene que salir herido.

El hombre lo miró con horror —Me iré. Me iré y no me seguirán o de lo contrario mataré a éste hombre... —gritó.

Cerró los ojos por un instante, expresión seria —Me temo que eso no será posible. Como ves, tengo órdenes de llevarte al cuartel general. Y de recuperar al rehén con vida.

—¡N-No... No me importa! Yo me iré. Exijo que me dejen marcharme. Si no lo hacen, lo mataré, lo juro —de la boca del hombre arrodillado, escapó un gemido de miedo.

Suspiró —Como verás, estás rodeado. Hay órdenes estrictas de no disparar, a menos que sea necesario. Si te entregas, no hay necesidad de que salgas herido. Si no lo haces, me temo que no tendré más opción que hacerlo. No puedo permitir que dañes a nadie. Ya fue suficiente, has causado un gran alboroto aquí.

—U-Ustedes, malditos militares... —masculló, presionando con más fuerza la pistola contra la sien del rehén. El cual, aterrado, cerró los ojos—. Es por culpa de ustedes que me vi forzado a hacer esto... Y lo haré, si tengo que hacerlo.

Hawkeye cerró el ojo izquierdo y apuntó con el derecho. Examinando cuidadosamente la situación. Tenía un tiro directo y limpio desde la posición en que se encontraba, de tener que hacerlo, aunque ciertamente preferiría no tener que tomar la vida de nadie aquel día. Y el viento estaba a favor también por lo que dudaba que el disparo fuera a demorarse demasiado más de una milésima de segundos, que era lo que le tomaría a la bala atravesar los escasos treinta metros y medio que la separaban del hombre sosteniendo el arma contra la cabeza del rehén. Por el ligero temblor y la forma en que sostenía la pistola, diría que se trataba de un inexperto. Alguien con escasa a nula formación en el uso de armas de fuego y que difícilmente habría tomado la vida de algo más que la de un insecto a lo largo de toda su propia existencia. Sin embargo, ese miedo era un riesgo en sí. Un temblor, una gota de sudor haciendo que el dedo resbalara, un poco más de fuerza de la estrictamente necesaria y presionaría el gatillo. Acabando, efectivamente, con la vida del rehén. E inmediata y consecuentemente, la suya propia. De morir el rehén, de ser disparada una bala, posiblemente se abriría el fuego.

—General, no avance más —le dijo, secamente. Y él, que había tenido intenciones de dar otro paso hacia el hombre, se detuvo en seco. Observando por encima del hombro a su teniente primera. La cual le devolvió una mirada firme y significativa, indicándole que no era una buena idea. Mustang asintió, comprendiendo.

—¡¿Qué? ¡¿Qué demonios están cuchicheando? No me matarán. Si lo hacen, él también morirá —exclamó, dando golpecitos con la punta de la pistola a la sien del hombre.

Roy alzó ambas manos, a modo de son de paz —No pretendo atacarte. Sin embargo, si no entregas al rehén, no puedo garantizar tu seguridad. O que mi teniente primera, aquí, no jale el gatillo.

—Si lo hace, yo lo haré.

—¿Crees que puedes ser más rápido que mi teniente? —inquirió, presionando ligeramente. Temía que si presionaba en exceso, perdiera el control. Sin embargo, la idea era forzarlo a ceder. A comprender que su situación era delicada y que lo único que le garantizaba el que saliera con vida de aquel embrollo era que negociara y dejara ir al hombre que estaba reteniendo en contra de su voluntad y a punta de pistola. Sería arrestado, y juzgado en la milicia por sus crímenes, pero seguiría vivo. Desgraciadamente, presionar en exceso podía causar una completa ruptura y un desenlace desfavorable. Tenía que examinar bien la situación.

—¿Qué garantiza mi seguridad si me entrego? —gritó.

—Tiene mi palabra de que nada le sucederá si deja ir al rehén —aseveró, manteniendo la calma y la expresión seria.

—¡No se puede creer en los militares! —exclamó—. Yo... Yo lo tenía todo... hasta que ustedes llegaron y me lo arrebataron todo... Es por su culpa que este hombre morirá. Su sangre estará en sus manos, no en las mías.

Roy dio otro paso, y el hombre torció el gesto, presionando el arma otra vez contra la sien del hombre. El cual continuaba arrodillado y sudando frío. Ojos firmemente cerrados —Retrocedan.

—Me temo que no puedo hacer eso —dio otro paso, cauto, examinando al hombre y luego bajando la mirada al rehén—. Resiste, te sacaremos de aquí.

—P-Por favor... —gimió, arrodillado.

—Detente —exclamó aterrado el hombre sosteniendo la pistola.

—Entrega el arma —extendió la mano. Con calma. Absteniéndose de cualquier movimiento brusco que pudiera asustarlo—. Y saldrás de ésta con vida. Tienes mi palabra.

—¡Maldito! Tu palabra no vale nada —y, sin previo aviso, giró el arma en dirección de Mustang y apuntó. Dedo en el gatillo. Roy se detuvo en seco, ambas manos arriba.

—Teniente, no dispare —ordenó. Hawkeye asintió, aunque no apartó su ojo de la mira ni retrajo el dedo del gatillo. El menor intento de presionar el gatillo y ella jalaría el suyo. No permitiría que su superior fuera asesina allí, de esa forma. No cuando aún tenían demasiado que hacer. No cuando su único deber y objetivo, por encima de todo, era el de proteger su espalda.

—No lo repetiré más. Si coopera con nosotros, me aseguraré de que nada le suceda. De lo contrario, no puedo garantizarle nada.

Había considerado apuntar a un punto no vital, como el pie o la misma mano que sostenía el arma. Sin embargo, el hombre en cuestión estaba usando al rehén de escudo humano y hacer esa clase de disparos, como había hecho durante el día prometido, era riesgoso para el rehén. Por lo que, el único punto expuesto era la cabeza. Y aunque ciertamente prefería no tener que jalar el gatillo, no estaba por encima de hacerlo. De tener que, para mantener al general de brigada Mustang vivo, lo haría. _A decir verdad, a mi tampoco me agrada la milicia. Después de todo, hay momentos en que debo asesinar personas. _

—General, sea cuidadoso—le recordó, con severidad.

Asintió —Si, teniente. Lo seré —volviéndose al hombre en cuestión.

Sin embargo, antes de tener siquiera tiempo alguno a reaccionar, lo vio deslizar el dedo por el gatillo, comenzando a jalarlo. El estridente sonido de un arma disparándose pudo ser oído en toda la calle. _¡Bang!_ Y, segundos después, el hombre en cuestión cayó. Seco. Muerto. Con todo su peso sobre el pavimento. Piernas plegadas incómodamente bajo el cuerpo y ojos bien abiertos. Riza supo, antes de que incluso tocara el suelo, antes de siquiera atisbar a parpadear, que ya estaba muerto. Podía verlo, desde allí. El orificio carmesí donde la bala había entrado y salido limpiamente. Si, lo sabía. No había fallado. Nunca lo hacía. Nunca fallaba. Todo había terminado.

A su alrededor, la policía militar se apresuró a recuperar al rehén, a sacarlo de allí, del área, y a proveerle un pañuelo para que se limpiara las salpicaduras carmesí del rostro. Indudablemente, el hombre permanecía paralizado y aún arrodillado, temblando de la cabeza a los pies, pero indudablemente _vivo_ también. Mientras el resto de oficiales, policías militares y oficiales de menor rango, comenzaban a cercar el área donde todo había ocurrido para una mayor investigación. Ella, por su parte, descendió el rifle y se puso de pie. Manos firmes. Sin siquiera un atisbo de estar temblando o haberlo hecho. _No_. Sus manos no temblaban, no vacilaban. Había jalado demasiado el gatillo, tomado demasiadas vidas para ello. Aún cuando todas éstas habían sido arrebatadas en Ishbal. De hecho, no había vuelto a arrebatar una vida desde entonces. Ni siquiera durante el día prometido, ni siquiera el tiempo pasado de éste último hasta el ahora.

Cuando se puso de pie, notó que Havoc también se encontraba allí ya. ¿Cuándo había arribado? No podría estimarlo. Pero lo estaba. Examinando el desastre de escena que dos oficiales de la policía militar estaban cubriendo con una manta, para evitar que los transeúntes, que intentaban curiosear por encima de la multitud de militares, vieran la cruda escena. Ella había perdido el estómago, mucho tiempo atrás, para ese tipo de cosas, en Ishbal. Y las imágenes de sus propias acciones no le provocaban ningún deseo de vomitar o apartar la mirada, como lo habían hecho al inicio. No. De hecho, no podía ni pretendía apartar la mirada. Era tal y como le había dicho a Edward-kun, aquella vez. _Debemos enfrentar a aquellos que asesinamos... no podemos olvidarnos de ellos... porque ellos nunca se olvidarán de nosotros, sus asesinos. _Si, lo mismo que había dicho Kimblee, en el desierto. _No apartes tus ojos de la muerte. Mira adelante. Mira a la cara a la gente que estás matando. Y no los olvides. No olvides. No olvides. Ellos tampoco te olvidarán. _Se preguntó si tendría los mismos ojos de asesina que había portado entonces.

Havoc, acuclillándose, tomó la manta y la alzó un poco, observando el cuerpo que yacía debajo —Cielos... esto será más papeleo...

El general de brigada, por su parte, se encontraba asignando tareas y dando órdenes a todos los oficiales presentes. Aquí y allá. Manejando la situación como le había sido ordenado. Sin embargo, sus ojos continuaban deslizándose a ella, una y otra vez, con la misma expresión seria y profesional que disimulaba cualquier pensamiento de tinte personal que pudiera estar teniendo al momento. No importaba, no realmente, porque ella podía leerlo perfectamente en su rostro. La preocupación. Como aquella vez cuándo la había telefoneado con la excusa de haber comprado una cantidad excesiva de flores y había percibido su hondo silencio. O quizá fueran sus ojos, quizá le recordarían ahora a Ishbal una vez más.

El teniente segundo Havoc se volteó a verla —Oy, Hawkeye, ¿te encuentras bien?

Asintió, ojos pesadamente cerrados —Así es, teniente segundo, perfectamente. Iré a ver si el general necesita asistencia —y, sin decir más, se marchó hasta donde se hallaba su superior. Expresión completamente estoica. Rifle colgado al hombro.

No se había hecho más fácil, notó. Si con alivio o pesar, por el bien de su humanidad, no estuvo segura. Pero no lo había hecho. Y sospechaba que, sin importar cuántas vidas tomara, cuántas veces jalara el gatillo, nada haría que lo hiciera. No, cada bala certeramente colocada en cada blanco vivo, cada persona, cada vez que había jalado el gatillo con intenciones de asesinar, estaban y estarían siempre grabadas en su memoria. Cada rostro, antes de morir, cada sonido sordo de una bala atravesando una persona y con ella todo lo que había sido, era y llegaría a ser. Cada bala y cada futuro que había cercenado y eliminado, estarían siempre en ella. Como la misma guerra de Ishbal. Y Hawkeye se aseguraría de no olvidar a quienes había asesinado porque estaba segura que ellos no la olvidarían, tal y como Kimblee había dicho, por odiosa que hubiera sido la declaración entonces. No, no olvidarían a quien había tomado sus vidas. Aún cuando eso no importara. No realmente, todos ellos estaban _muertos_. Y no había nada que hacer que pudiera traerlos de vuelta a la vida. No, nada que hacer.

Una mano en su hombro la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Con calma, observó a la persona a su lado —Buen trabajo, teniente —era un superior. Uno que Hawkeye no ubicaba, pero suponía que el mismo que le habría asignado la misión al general de brigada.

Asintiendo secamente, replicó —Solo estaba cumpliendo mi deber, señor.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza y siguió su camino, para examinar la escena del crimen. Sin embargo, se detuvo en seco, espalda a ella y manos tras la espalda —Conoce el protocolo, ¿verdad, teniente primera Hawkeye?

Suspiró —Así es, señor.

—Bien. Dígale a su comandante que la lleve de regreso al cuartel general para el papeleo correspondiente una vez hayan terminado aquí.

Se llevó la mano a la frente —Si, señor. Lo haré —la cual descendió con suavidad, una vez el hombre se hubo marchando. Estaba cansada, no lo negaría. Y sabía, a ciencia cierta, que el día aún estaba lejos de terminar. No con todo el papeleo y los protocolos que aún quedaban por seguir tras la muerte de alguien durante de una misión. Y no con todas las horas que eso tomaría.

Caminando con calma, se acercó a su superior. El cual se encontraba de momento hablando con un oficial de la policía militar. Al verla detenerse junto a él, no obstante, dijo —Está bien, soldado. Puede retirarse.

El joven se llevó la mano a la frente y asintió —Si, señor —inclinando la cabeza para luego acatar. Una vez estuvo fuera del rango de alcance, se volteó a su teniente primera.

—¿Se encuentra bien, teniente? —inquirió.

Asintió, secamente —No veo por qué no lo haría, general. Si mal no recuerda, no soy yo a quien estuvieron a punto de dispararle.

Frunció el entrecejo —Sabe perfectamente que no me refería a eso, teniente.

Exhaló, larga y tendidamente. _Si_. Lo sabía —Así es, general. Me encuentro perfectamente.

—¿Segura? —presionó. Sabía que no diría otra cosa que no fuera eso, de todas formas. Hawkeye siempre hacía eso. Afirmar que estaba bien. Siempre bien. Desestimando la preocupación de otros sobre su persona en pos de la misión o la tarea en manos. Sin embargo, él podía ver perfectamente a través de ella. Podía ver que estaba desgarrándose en las costuras. Aquello que la mantenía en una pieza, firme y fuerte, se estaba desgastando. La estaba desgastando. Consumiendo. Quebrando los huesos de sus hombros, hombros cansados de cargar tanto peso, poco a poco. Lo odiaba, si debía admitirlo. Era como volver a encontrarla en Ishbal. Una y otra vez. Era como volver a verla cubierta de sangre y arena. _Por su culpa_.

—Si, señor —repitió, igualmente firme y estoica.

Suspiró. Si, la conocía demasiado, y por demasiado tiempo. Hawkeye jamás se permitiría desmoronarse delante de otros. No cuando aún se la necesitaba y requería en una pieza, firme y activa y diligente, vistiendo su uniforme. De hecho, si debía hacer un recuento, solo la había visto hacerlo en dos ocasiones. Desmoronarse, eso era. Cuando lo había creído muerto, tras las palabras de aquel homúnculo llamado Lust, y cuando él había actuado como un idiota y la había forzado a casi cumplir su promesa de matarlo con sus propias manos. Y lo odiaba, de hecho, porque sabía que se había convertido en ese punto más allá de Hawkeye respecto al que ella no negociaba. En aquella única cosa capaz de quebrarla. _Si, lo sabía_. Y no podía evitar sentirse arrogantemente orgulloso y simultáneamente odiarse por ello al respecto. Era ridículo realmente. Pero cierto. Él nunca debería haberse convertido en _eso_ para Hawkeye. Ella nunca debería haberse convertido en _eso_, para él. Su punto débil. No, ninguno debería haberlo hecho. No realmente.

_Pero tú eres diferente. Ella se convertirá en tu punto débil._


	16. Culpa

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist me pertenece.  
**

16/36**  
**

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Yo muy, muy feliz por todos sus bonitos comentarios. **¡Gracias!** De verdad. Y perdón si no pude responder a ellos apropiadamente y si no pude, hasta ahora, agregar a los agradecimientos a quienes me hicieron llegar su opinión. Estaba de viaje y dejé a mi hermana a cargo de subir los capítulos, para no faltar a la promesa que hice cuando empecé a subir la historia, pero ahora lo agregaré a quien falte. **Muchísimas gracias**, a: **HoneyHawkeye**, **Bibiene Von Heiwa**, **Lucia991**, **inowe**, **Darkrukia4**, **Rukia Kurosaki-chan**, **fandita-eromena**, **Andyhaikufma**, **Guest**, **Hoshiisima**, **Alexandra-Ayanami**, **Rinsita-chan**, **laura-eli89**, **HaruD'Elric**, **Natsumi Anko**, **mariana garcia**, **Dulce Locurilla** y **LaertesDiMarcini **(gracias, por tu bonito review, y me alegra mucho que estés disfrutando el fic, perdona no haberte agregado antes =)). En fin, he aquí el capítulo de hoy, ¡nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Crisis de la mediana edad**

* * *

XVI

"Culpa"

* * *

La observó de reojo, tamborileando con los dedos contra el volante. Acababan de dejar a Havoc en su casa, tras haber sido forzados a permanecer el resto de la tarde atendiendo la escena en cuestión y ahora se dirigían de regreso al cuartel general. Personalmente, creía que su teniente primera debería marcharse a su casa y descansar. Quizá acostarse temprano. Y él mismo agradecería el poder hacerlo. Había sido un día _largo_, después de todo. Pero, desgraciadamente, aún no terminaba. Hawkeye tendría que seguir todo el protocolo correspondiente a una muerte durante una misión. Especialmente debido a que había sido ella quien había jalado el gatillo y hecho que ocurriera. Y él, como su superior y encargado del trabajo, tendría que firmar todo el papeleo. Además, preferiría asegurarse él mismo, con sus propios ojos, de que Hawkeye se marchara a casa luego de toda la absolutamente innecesaria burocracia que ambos deberían llenar. Por supuesto, una muerte no venía sin su correspondiente tanda de papeleo. Aún cuando pareciera prescindible en momentos como aquellos. Después de todo, nada de ello dejaría de estar en la mañana.

No obstante, la milicia prefería ser cauta y asegurarse lo antes posible. Una muerte no era positiva para el ejército, ni siquiera la muerte de alguien que había quebrado las leyes de Amestris y ciertamente no ayudaría a su imagen. Sin importar cuán necesaria hubiera sido la acción tomada al momento. Por esa razón, era mandatario el llenar todo el papeleo y seguir todo el protocolo correspondiente inmediatamente después de la misión, así fuera solo para pecar de cautos. La milicia no quería problemas con los civiles. Y el tener documentos validados que atestiguaran lo ocurrido era la forma de proceder.

Una vez más, la observó de reojo. Su teniente primera, como siempre, lucía estoica y seria. Firme. Pero él podía ver la ligera rigidez en las líneas de sus hombros, bajo el acartonado y cuadrado uniforme, y la forma en que su boca permanecía tensada en una tirante línea. Sus ojos, opacos, en vez de severos o duros. Y, bajo éstos, podía empezar a vislumbrar también un vestigio de sombra. Un trazo de líneas suaves y cansinas bajo sus oscuras orbes caoba. Las mismas líneas y grietas bajo los ojos que todos ellos habían llevado surcadas en el rostro durante la guerra. Aún así, ella permanecía sentada con la espalda erguida en el asiento y la misma expresión estricta que siempre había portado. Rifle cuidadosamente descansando sobre su regazo, manos sobre el mismo.

Espiró. Sabía lo que su superior estaba haciendo —Me encuentro perfectamente, general, tal y como afirmé.

Torció el gesto —Lamento haberte forzado a disparar —si no hubiera presionado tanto al sujeto. Si no hubiera sido tan arriesgado, quizá entonces ella no tendría que haber sido forzada a jalar el gatillo en contra del hombre en cuestión. A derramar sangre innecesaria.

La severidad retornó a sus facciones —Si mal no recuerda, nadie me forzó a jalar el gatillo, general. No, lo hice por decisión propia —sus dedos se curvaron tensamente alrededor del arma, nudillos tornándose blancos. No lo culparía, ni culparía a nadie. Ella había tomado la determinación de jalar el gatillo y tomar aquella vida. Sería ella también quien cargara con ésta en sus hombros, tal y como venía haciendo desde la primera vida que había tomado.

—Hizo lo que tenía que hacer, teniente —le recordó.

Ella asintió. No lo dudaba. Sabía que había hecho lo que había debido ser hecho para salvar al rehén y a su superior. Sabía que había hecho lo que en la situación sería estimado como correcto —Lo sé, general —sin embargo, eso no lo hacía más tolerable. Por más justificaciones reales que encontrara para justificarse. Una muerte era una muerte, sin importar de quién se tratara, y eso sería algo con lo que ella debería cargar. Lo sabía. Solo estaba aún... amoldándose una vez más a la sensación de haber asesinado.

Suspiró —El procedimiento puede que tarde un rato.

Hizo otro seco asentimiento, voz ácida, acre —Estoy al tanto, general —_he asesinado a bastantes personas en mi vida_, como para no conocer el procedimiento. De hecho, lo conocía demasiado bien a aquellas alturas. Si, _demasiado _bien.

Él comprendió —Si, supongo que si, teniente. Mis disculpas.

Negó con la cabeza, exhalando larga y tendidamente —No, general. Disculpe mi exabrupto. Me temo que estoy algo cansada.

Sonrió, cansado —No, estoy seguro de que lo merecía, teniente, de todas maneras. Cuando termine yo mismo la conduciré a su casa.

Asintió, cerrando los ojos con calma —Gracias, general. Pero sabe que eso no es necesario.

Viró en la esquina. El cuartel general, iluminado con grandes reflectores apuntando al mismo edificio y al cielo, comenzaba a verse por encima de los edificios. Estaban cerca —Insisto, teniente. Es mi deber, como superior, el asegurarme que mis subordinados se encuentren a salvo. Además, ya lo hice con Havoc.

—En ese caso, lo agradezco, general —replicó, manos aún sobre el rifle—. Y lamento el papeleo extra que mi acción ocasionó.

La observó de reojo, volviendo a virar —Con todo respeto, teniente, de no haberlo hecho no habría sido capaz de realizar ningún papeleo, de todas maneras. En todo caso, debería agradecerte.

Una tenue, a duras penas visible, curvatura apareció en sus labios —Si me agradeciera cada vez que cumplí y cumplo con mi deber, general, estaríamos toda la noche.

Frunció el entrecejo —¿Está llamándome imprudente, teniente?

—Lo es, general —señaló, con calma—. Y estoy segura de que lo sabe perfectamente.

—¿Otra vez con lo de las abejas, teniente? —replicó, empezando a fastidiarse. La próxima vez que viera un panal lo incendiaría hasta que nada quedara de éste. Solo para probarle a su teniente primera que ninguna abeja lo derrotaba.

—No dije nada de ninguna abeja, general —retrucó, observándolo de reojo.

—Estoy seguro de que estaba pensando en esos términos.

Negó con la cabeza —No, general. No esta vez.

Aparcó —Llegamos.

Una vez el motor cesó de ronronear, ambos descendieron del vehículo. Roy cerrando el auto con sus llaves tras de sí, antes de comenzar a ascender los escalones de la entrada del cuartel general. Seguido, como siempre, de su teniente primera a su lado, un paso más atrás. En silencio, comenzaron a recorrer los corredores ahora oscurecidos del cuartel. Doblando aquí y allá hasta que arribaron a la oficina en cuestión. La puerta de la cual se encontraba entreabierta, dejando entrever un escritorio y un hombre rubio, de severas facciones y gafas redondas sobre los ojos color azul oscuro, sentado tras de éste. Aguardando. Junto a éste, había otro oficial, de uniforme negro, sentado con un pequeño cuaderno en la mano y una pluma. Hawkeye espiró, y golpeó la puerta, sin importar que estuviera entreabierta, anunciando su presencial. El hombre rubio alzó la mirada.

—Ah, teniente primera Hawkeye, pase. La estábamos aguardando.

Riza asintió, dando una última mirada a su superior antes de ingresar al cuarto —Si, señor.

—Cierre la puerta —era una orden directa.

Hizo otro seco asentimiento —Si, coronel —volteándose y cerrándola. Conocía al hombre, era Henry Douglas. El hombre a quien le habían asignado el interrogatorio de la teniente segunda María Ross y su posterior captura tras su fuga de la prisión. Al menos, eso había pretendido hacer, antes de que el por entonces coronel Mustang se le adelantara e "incendiara" a la teniente segunda a modo de "venganza" por haber esta supuestamente asesinado al general de brigada Hughes. Por ende, sabía que se trataba de un hombre severo e inflexible. No obstante, ella no tenía nada de lo que preocuparse. Simplemente había cumplido su deber.

—Tome asiento, teniente —ordenó.

—Si, señor —acatando y tomando asiento en la silla colocada inmediatamente frente a la del hombre.

El coronel Douglas tomó una pequeña bolsita y la volteó, dejando caer una bala deformada (evidentemente por el impacto) y manchada con sangre seca sobre el centro del escritorio —Ésta es la bala recobrada en la escena. Calibre 8X57 mm. ¿Es ese el calibre de su rifle, teniente Hawkeye?

Asintió —Así es, coronel. Lo es.

Abriendo el cajón del escritorio, retrajo del interior de éste una hoja, un documento, el cual alzó para que ella lo viera —¿Y éste es su formulario de solicitud de municiones, teniente?

Escaneó la hoja con la mirada, calmamente. Si, allí estaba su solicitud, su firma y todo —Así es, señor.

—Aquí dice que retiró antes de marcharse a la escena en cuestión municiones del mismo calibre.

—Lo hice, coronel —aseguró. Expresión estoica. El hombre sentado junto a ella y el coronel Douglas, en medio de ambos, continuaba tomando nota.

—¿Y ésta es la única bala que disparó, teniente? —inquirió, dejando la hoja de solicitud de lado.

—Así es, señor. Puede revisar mi rifle si lo desea —replicó, con igual seriedad. El hombre era intimidante, evidentemente, y ese era el objetivo de ello. Sin embargo, Riza permaneció inmutable, pregunta tras pregunta.

—Lo haremos —aseguró—. Bien, teniente, explíqueme lo que sucedió exactamente.

—Si, señor —replicó, obedientemente—. El general de brigada se encontraba negociando con el responsable, mientras éste retenía al rehén con una pistola .45 en la cabeza. La posición del general era de exactamente 25 metros. Yo me encontraba, por órdenes de mi superior, a 30 metros y medio exactamente. Bajo la orden de no disparar a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario.

El hombre enarcó una ceja —¿Y usted consideró el disparo estrictamente necesario, teniente?

Cerró los ojos con calma —Así es, señor. El hombre en cuestión alzó su arma al general y se encontraba presionando el gatillo, cuando realicé mi disparo.

—¿Y su superior podrá corroborar esto? —presionó.

—Si, señor. Estoy segura de que el general acordará con lo sucedido, dado que es la verdad —aseguró, con igual estoicismo.

Douglas asintió, tomando una hoja que el otro oficial presente le entregó. La misma en la que había estado escribiendo hasta el momento. Luego, tras examinarla un segundo, se la entregó —Ésta es su descripción de los hechos, teniente, tal y como la describió. Léala y firme coincidir con esto y acordar aceptar que fue usted quien realizó el disparo que terminó la vida de —tomó otro papel y lo leyó—. Jack Curtiss. 29 años.

Hawkeye se tensó, un segundo, ante la descripción que su superior acababa de dar y luego asintió, tomando la hoja y comenzando a leerla con suma caución y esmero. Cuidando de no ignorar ni pasar nada por alto. Una vez comprobó que se trataba de una fiel narrativa de lo que ella había afirmado que había sucedido, tomó la pluma que el otro oficial le ofrecía y trazó su firma al final de la hoja. Luego, sin más, le devolvió la pluma al oficial y le entregó la hoja al coronel Douglas —Aquí tiene, señor.

Asintió, leyéndola —Bien, eso es todo, teniente. En caso de acontecer algo, la llamaremos. Puede retirarse.

Se puso de pie, llevándose la mano a la frente —Si, señor.

—Ah, y dígale al general de brigada Mustang que pase y cierre la puerta.

Hizo un seco asentimiento de cabeza —Si, coronel. Lo haré —dando media vuelta y abandonando la oficina. Una vez lo hizo, su superior, que hasta el momento se había encontrado sentado en una banca de madera contra la pared del corredor, codos en las rodillas y palmas presionadas la una contra la otra, alzó la mirada. Rápidamente poniéndose de pie.

—¿Se encuentra todo bien, teniente? —inquirió, serio.

Su expresión se suavizó ligeramente. Era evidente que el general se encontraba preocupado, aún cuando ella había afirmado una y otra vez lo innecesario de su preocupación, dado que se encontraba bien —Así es, general. Ya sabe, es solo un procedimiento de rutina.

—Si, supongo que si, teniente —concedió, visiblemente más relajado.

—El coronel lo solicita, general. Me pidió que le dijera que ingrese y cierra la puerta tras usted.

—Ah, claro. Espéreme aquí, teniente —le ordenó, tomando el pomo de la puerta y girándolo

Se llevó la mano a la frente —Si, señor —antes de verlo desaparecer tras la puerta. Una vez lo hizo, tomó asiento en la banca. Yemas de los dedos pulgar e índice lánguidamente contra su frente (apartando algunos mechones de su flequillo), punta de los medio y anular contra el costado del puente de su nariz.

Estaba cansada, no lo negaría. Pero no era el tipo de cansancio estrictamente físico y Riza lo sabía. No, estaba _cansada_ de verse forzada a asesinar personas por una ambición que estaba considerablemente lejos aún, por un sueño que aún no veían inmediatamente próximo. Aún cuando creía fervientemente en _él_ y en que era perfectamente factible de ser alcanzado y que, de hecho, lo alcanzarían. No, eso no era algo que pondría jamás en tela de juicio y no lo estaba haciendo tampoco. Pero estaba cansada. Cansada de verse forzada a continuar jalando el gatillo contra las personas, una y otra vez. Y cansada de tener que tener que vestir el uniforme que tenía en aquel momento, el mismo que la obligaba a arrebatar vidas.

El mismo que los protegía ahora, si, porque eso era todo lo que los protegía de no ser juzgados por los asesinatos cometidos en Ishbal, de no ser juzgados como asesinos seriales, pero el mismo que la forzaba a mantener tantas distancias y trazar tantas líneas a su alrededor que en ocasiones no estaba segura de dónde realmente podía estar y pisar. Su vida se había reducido a un pequeño espacio estrecho, restringente, y ella había aprendido a vivir estrictamente dentro de las líneas. Era todo lo que hacía, de hecho, y todo lo que había hecho desde que tenía memoria. Y sabía que era lo correcto también. _Si_…, lo sabía perfectamente. Solo que en ocasiones ese estricto estilo de vida comenzaba a pasarle factura. Y no se estaba haciéndose más joven tampoco. No, no lo estaba haciendo tampoco. Y había días en que le pesaban los hombros.

Sin embargo, no era algo de lo que pudiera quejarse ahora. No tenía ese derecho ya. Eso era algo que había perdido cuando había jalado el gatillo contra el primer Ishbalita. Contra el primer ser humano. Por primera vez, todos esos años atrás. A sus escasos 18 años. La puerta se abrió. Alzando la mirada, se puso de pie prontamente, brazos firmemente presionados a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Su superior sonrió de lado —Todo en orden, teniente. Puede descansar.

Asintió, relajando la tensa postura. Solo a duras penas. Expresión cansina —Si, señor.

Roy suspiró, comenzando a caminar por el corredor en dirección a su oficina. Riza, como siempre, comenzó a seguirlo, medio paso más atrás —Se está convirtiendo en un día largo, ¿no es así, teniente?

Hizo un seco asentimiento, ojos cerrándose pesadamente por un segundo —Así es, general —después de todo, aún debían revisar un par de cuestiones en la oficina y organizar el papeleo en sus respectivos escritorios que ninguno de los dos había sido capaz de siquiera ordenar antes de marcharse. Sin mencionar que aún tenían que recuperar sus pertenencias del interior de la misma y cerrarla con llave antes de marcharse. Lo cual, estimaba Riza, les tomaría en total media hora más, con suerte. Y ya era tarde, incluso para cenar. No que tuviera apetito, de todas maneras.

Caminando hasta su escritorio, tomó asiento (su superior hizo lo mismo) y, con cuidado, tomó el primer documento a mano y leyó brevemente el asunto, apilándolo por prioridad. Mañana tendrían que revisarlos, aquellos que no habían podido leer el día de hoy, por lo que era más conveniente y práctico dejarlos organizados para comenzar el día lo más temprana y prontamente posible. El día siguiente, seguramente, también sería un día largo, después de todo. Espiró, tomando el siguiente.

Roy frunció el entrecejo. Esa debía ser la enésima vez que su teniente primera suspiraba sonoramente, a pesar de haber afirmado que se encontraba bien. Y aunque ya la había cuestionado al respecto, y aunque sabía la respuesta que recibiría de su parte, decidió volver a verbalizar lo que tenía en mente de todas maneras —¿Se encuentra bien, teniente?

Alzó la mirada a su superior —Si, señor. Como dije, solo me encuentro cansada —aseguró, casi mecánicamente. Voz formal.

—Con todo respeto, teniente. Parece un poco más que cansada —retrucó, apoyando ambos codos sobre el escritorio y entrelazando los dedos de ambas manos. Mentón sobre el dorso de las mismas.

Tomó el siguiente papel, comenzando a examinar el documento por temática y prioridad —Me temo que es como usted dijo, general, ha sido un día largo. Eso es todo.

Sonrió arrogantemente —Eso no se lo niego, teniente. ¿Algo que pueda hacer para ayudar a mi más valiosa subordinada y habilidosa guardaespaldas?

Hawkeye exhaló —No, general. A menos que tenga una copa de vino en su escritorio —retrucó, mordazmente. Y luego añadió, volviendo espirar larga y tendidamente, ojos cerrados. Ésta vez en serio—. Solo… haga su trabajo, por favor. Desearía poder marcharme a mi casa.

—¿Sabe, teniente? No es mala idea —sugirió, con una sonrisa.

—Estoy segura de que no, general. Tiene que hacer su trabajo, después de todo —señaló, con severidad.

—No, me refería a la copa, teniente. Evidentemente.

Negó con la cabeza. _Por supuesto. _Su superior sencillamente ignoraría (cuándo no, desestimaría) su solicitud para que realizara su trabajo en pos de cualquier otra cosa ciertamente más inapropiada —No estaba hablando en serio, general —señaló, con calma. Aunque no negaría que no le vendría mal, por otro lado. No era muy proclive a beber y difícilmente lo hacía cuando al día siguiente tenía que volver al cuartel general. Menos aún lo era a recurrir a la bebida para aplacar sus distintos estados de ánimo, al menos los que consideraba contraproducentes. No. Ella había jalado el gatillo y derramado la sangre y parecería arrogante de su parte el querer borrar esas memorias con algo frívolo como el alcohol.

_Negar, expiar o rogar por perdón es la arrogancia de aquellos que realizaron la matanza. _No, Riza Hawkeye no tomaba la salida fácil. Sin embargo, no negaría que una copa de vino al final del día la ayudaba a relajarse, de vez en cuando. Y, en ocasiones, a mantenerse en una pieza también. Después de todo, era humana. _No. _Era _humana_ por encima de todo. Con todos los defectos y fallas y desventajas que los homúnculos le habían achacado y con todas las cosas que Edward-kun había rescatado de los humanos también, aquella vez, con Envy. _Envy. Tú, envidias a los humanos. Aún cuando los humanos siempre han sido más débiles que los homúnculos... aún si somos derrotados, golpeados... o cometemos errores y nos caemos... siempre volvemos a levantarnos. Las personas que nos rodean nos ayudan a hacerlo. Es por eso que envidias a los humanos._ Si, tenían sus limitaciones, pero continuaban avanzando. Siempre hacia delante. La alternativa era solo desesperación y desesperanza.

—Yo lo estoy haciendo, teniente —aseguró—. Parece que necesita un trago, y sé que a mi no me vendría mal tampoco.

Espiró —Es inapropiado, general.

Frunció el entrecejo. _Realmente_, pensó, era un argumento sobrevaluado —Estoy seguro de que hemos tendido esta conversación —Pero su teniente primera era firme y terca, en lo referente a posturas, y hacerla cambiar de posición requería algo más que una carismática sonrisa y una promesa de que realizaría su trabajo eficientemente al día siguiente. Aún así, eran estrategias y argumentos que no podía dejar de usar. Sonrió carismáticamente —¿Qué le parece si simplemente nos salteamos esta parte, teniente?

Asintió —Sabe que prefiero la practicidad, general —asegurando—. Así que mi respuesta es no.

—¿Tajante y terminante o flexible y discutible, teniente? —inquirió, sin haber perdido la sonrisa arrogante. Su teniente primera podía ser terca –_y Dios, si lo era_-, pero él era persistente y tenía sus recursos también.

Enarcó una ceja —¿Ahora está negociando, general?

—Me gusta pensar que estoy haciendo uso de mi carisma natural para persuadirla de que me acompañe por una copa esta noche, teniente. Usted la necesita más que yo. Y me vendría bien la compañía. Ha sido un día largo, después de todo.

Suspiró —Estoy segura de que no tiene problemas para conseguir alguien que lo mantenga acompañado, general —señaló, asertivamente.

—Si no la conociera bien, teniente, creería que hay cierta animosidad bajo ese comentario —replicó, aún sonriendo presuntuosamente. No la había habido en su tono de voz, por otro lado, pero Hawkeye siempre había sido perfectamente capaz de reducir sus tonos y expresiones faciales a un punto de mera neutralidad. Eso no significaba, por otro lado, que él no supiera detectar las ligeras y sutiles diferencias entre unos y otros.

Negó con la cabeza calmamente —No veo cómo, general, cuando de hecho sugerí que prescindiera de mi compañía y buscara la de otra persona.

—¿Me arrojaría así sin más a los brazos de otra mujer, teniente? —inquirió, alzando ambas cejas. Claramente entretenido.

Cerró los ojos con calma —Estoy segura de que no necesita de mi ayuda para caer en los brazos de nadie, general. ¿Y acaso no sería más apropiado y seguro?

—¿Está diciendo que no podría resistirse a mi persona, teniente? —presionó, arrogante.

Exhaló, larga y tendidamente —No recuerdo haber afirmado tal cosa, general. Además, me temo que no seré muy buena compañía para usted esta noche.

—Razón por la cual debería unírseme, teniente. Admito que yo mismo no estoy muy animado tampoco, como verá.

Enarcó una ceja —Ahora realmente me veo tentada a aceptar, general —retrucó, ácido sarcasmo en sus palabras.

Frunció el entrecejo —¿Sabe, teniente? Cuando lo dice de esa forma lo hace sonar como un terrible prospecto. ¿Acaso encuentra tan intolerable mi compañía? Admito que no soy una persona fácil de lidiar, pero...

—Es bueno ver que lo admita, señor. Pero no. Lamentablemente es su ebria compañía la cual no encuentro del todo placentera —señaló, afiladamente. Pasando un papel a su pila correspondiente.

—Ahora me ofende, teniente —declaró, soltando un bufido—. Soy perfectamente capaz de beber sin llegar al extremo de embriagarme más allá del punto de la conciencia.

Suspiró —Entonces debería ejercitar esa capacidad más seguido, general.

—Permítame recordarle, teniente, que lleva casi tres meses sin deber escoltarme de un bar a mi casa —señaló, cruzándose de brazos. Su teniente primera estaba siendo ridícula. No era como si se embriagara todas las noches. De hecho, casi nunca lo hacía.

Cerró los ojos por un instante —Tiene razón, general. Ha de ser un récord.

Torció el gesto —Resiento eso.

Asintió, secamente —No lo dudo, señor.

—Volviendo a la cuestión entre manos, teniente...

Exhaló —Está bien, general.

Parpadeó. Realmente no había creído que fuera a aceptar tan fácilmente. De hecho, ya había ensayado varios argumentos en su cabeza para persuadirla de acompañarlo a beber algo —¿De verdad?

Enarcó una ceja, tomando una de las pilas entre sus manos y golpeando los bordes de las hojas calmamente, emparejándolas —¿Acaso no era eso lo que quería, general? ¿Qué aceptara? —replicó con mordacidad.

—Bueno... Si. De hecho, si, teniente. Pero no pensé que fuera a hacerlo realmente. Menos aún tan prontamente. Tenía un discurso y todo —bufó. Había pensado demasiado en todos y cada uno de los argumentos. Los había hilado de hecho, en capas, considerando las distintas refutaciones que su teniente primera seguramente haría (ácidamente también) para que el siguiente argumento respaldara al anterior, contrarrestara la refutación y a la vez proveyera un nuevo argumento. Y lo había hecho todo en el escaso tiempo que había tenido desde que la cuestión sobre si beber o no era en su mutua compañía era apropiado o no había sido colocada sobre la mesa para su discusión. Él había creído, con razones, que Hawkeye afirmaría que lo era; inapropiado. Y él había armado un elocuente despliegue de por qué sentía discrepar. Y ahora... ahora resultaba que todo había sido una condenada pérdida de tiempo, y tenía el ego magullado.

Negó con la cabeza —Aunque estoy convencida de que habría sido un gran discurso, general —dijo, con sarcasmo—, me temo que preferiría marcharnos lo más tempranamente del cuartel general. Además, aún tengo que alimentar a Black Hayate.

_Cierto_, pensó, _practicidad_. Hawkeye era proclive a ésta. Enarcó una ceja —¿Entonces es un sí, teniente?

Asintió secamente —Así es, general. Es un sí. Aunque le advierto que mi aceptación no debe ser tomada en absoluto como una aprobación para ningún tipo de conducta inapropiada.

—Me ofende, teniente. ¿Qué cree que haría? —torció el gesto, fingiendo dramáticamente sentirse resentido.

Le dedicó una mirada afilada —Intentar lo que usualmente hace cuando sale con una mujer, general.

—No sé que cree que hago, teniente —replicó, ésta vez genuinamente ofendido—. No es como si arrastrara mujeres a mi cama en contra de su voluntad. Y sé perfectamente cuando una mujer me es receptiva y cuándo no. Sé cuando emprender una retirada.

—Solo estaba recordándole las condiciones, general. Eso es todo. No había necesidad de que se lo tomara personal —señaló, abriendo su cajón y deslizando unos documentos en su interior. Ojos clavados en la tarea.

—Siendo discrepar. Lo es cuando mi teniente primera me acusa de ser un incurable hedonista con ningún tipo de escrúpulos —replicó, cruzándose de brazos.

Enarcó una ceja —Está siendo algo sensible al respecto, general. Y está poniendo palabras en mi boca. No he afirmado nada de lo que ha dicho.

—Pero lo piensa, teniente —objetó.

—Creo que su brújula moral está algo torcida, general, respecto a ciertas cosas. Pero en ningún momento afirmé que no tuviera una, para empezar —señaló, con calma—. De hecho, sé que está perfectamente calibrada respecto a otros asuntos.

—Y aún así, cree que me abalanzaré sobre cualquier mujer como un león al acecho —retrucó, aún ligeramente irritado. Lo concedía, su estilo de vida personal no era lo que se diría políticamente correcto o socialmente elogiado, en términos generales, pero no era como si fuera la persona más despreciable de Amestris. Y no era como si no tuviera ningún tipo de control o límites éticos tampoco. Después de todo, tenía parámetros claramente establecidos y las mujeres comprometidas y casadas y las que verdaderamente estimaba o que alguien próximo a él estimaba estaban fuera de su radar y rango de caza. Evidentemente, se mantenía alejado también de las excesivamente jóvenes, dado que no era ningún pervertido. Y _no_, contrario a las creencia popular, no pagaba por la compañía de ninguna mujer. Excepto que fuera una informante. En cuyo caso, agradecía la información recibida con un incentivo económico. E innegablemente estaba de más aclarara que tampoco tocaba a sus informantes, bajo ningún contexto. Solo fingía salir en citas con ellas.

Suspiró —Aunque ilustrativo, general, no, no lo creo. Y sé que sabe perfectamente que no soy ningún cordero indefenso tampoco.

Sonrió, arrogantemente —No, no lo es, teniente —concediéndole la razón—. De hecho, temo que el cordero pudiera dispararle al león en ésta caso. O devorarlo. De solo intentarlo.

Negó con calma —Está siendo melodramático otra vez, general. Estoy segura de que no soy tan temible como afirma.

No, lo sabía. Debajo de todo el áspero exterior y el humor ácido y abrasivo y debajo del habitual estoicismo y racionalismo y pragmatismo que prefería, Hawkeye era una mujer de gran corazón, aunque una estricta consigo misma y las personas que apreciaba, pero una al fin —No, supongo que no, teniente. Después de todo, se quedó con el perro que el sargento Fuery recogió de la calle.

—Y con usted, general. Si mal no recuerda —señaló. Su expresión continuaba cansina, y las comisuras de sus labios a duras penas si se habían curvado; pero él estaba demasiado familiarizado con su humor a aquellas alturas como para no detectarlo.

Frunció el entrecejo —¿Me está comparando con un perro callejero, teniente? Además, mi memoria afirma que fue a la inversa. Yo acepté conservarla a mi lado, en mi equipo y bajo mi mando.

Cerró los ojos con calma —Usted continúe creyendo eso, general.

—Podría trasladarla bajo el comando de cualquier otro superior de este cuartel, teniente, cuando lo deseara —estaba fanfarroneando, realmente, haciendo un _bluff_, pobremente de hecho. Y estaba seguro de que ella podía ver claramente a través de su_ bluff_. Siempre había podido, desde que tenía memoria.

—Ya sabe que puede solicitarme que me aparte de su lado cuando lo crea conveniente, general, si estima que no soy de utilidad alguna —retrucó. Igualmente calma. Expresión neutral.

Casi se ahogó ante la idea. Parecía abominable, de hecho, solo considerarlo y contemplarlo como posibilidad alguna. Sabía que la necesitaba. Que la necesitaría para alcanzar la cima y que la necesitaría inclusive luego de ello, para reconstruir el país. Y sabía también que posiblemente la necesitaba más de lo que sería considerado apropiado, normal o siquiera salubre. Y no podía obligarse a dignificar las palabras de su teniente primera con una mentira. De hecho, de solo intentar conjurar las palabras para hacerlo se atragantaba. Por ende, se cubrió la boca con el puño y se aclaró la garganta. Tragándose su orgullo en el proceso, algo que no hacía usualmente, _por nadie_ —De momento estamos bien de ésta forma, teniente.

Asintió —Eso creo también, general —acordando, con una casi imperceptible curvatura en los labios.

—Recuérdeme nunca jugar al póquer con usted, teniente, menos aún apostar —dijo finalmente, poniéndose de pie.

Hawkeye frunció el entrecejo. No muy segura de identificar el hilo de pensamiento que había concluido en esa declaración de su superior —No creo seguirlo, general.

—Ah... —sonrió, caminando hasta el perchero y tomando los abrigos de ambos— No es nada. No me haga caso, teniente. ¿Vamos?

Riza dejó caer los párpados, cerró el cajón de su escritorio y asintió —Si, general —poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta donde se encontraba él. Sosteniendo el abrigo para que ella deslizara sus brazos, en vez de entregárselo para que ella lo hiciera por su cuenta.

—Puedo hacerlo yo misma, general —aseguró, recordando la última vez que había consentido ese tipo de gesto y cómo había resultado.

Él asintió, pero no dejó ir el abrigo —Estoy perfectamente al tanto, teniente. Sin embargo, insisto. Madame Christmas me crió para que fuera un caballero y sé a ciencia cierta que no estaría complacida si no hiciera esto por mi más valiosa subordinada.

Exhaló, resignada, dándose vuelta y dándole a él la espalda —Bien, general.

Con cuidado y calma, deslizó ambas mangas por los brazos de su teniente primera y luego acomodó el cuello con igual destreza —Listo —anunció, retrayendo las manos. Nudillos rozando a duras penas contra la piel de su nuca.

Asintió, volteándose y acomodándose el frente del abrigo ella misma —Gracias.

Ambos abandonaron la oficina. Sólo deteniéndose él un segundo para apagar las luces y cerrar la puerta con llave, antes de comenzar a caminar juntos, el uno al lado del otro (en vez de ella un paso detrás, como sería usual estando de servicio) por los corredores del cuartel general y hacia la salida. Riza permaneció silenciosa, de hecho, todo el trayecto hasta el auto de él y a juzgar por su expresión pudo colegir a ciencia cierta que estaba pensando en lo acontecido aquel día, durante el rescate del rehén. De hecho, y pasada la conversación casual, volvía a notar las sombras y las líneas de cansancio bajo sus nuevamente opacos ojos caoba. No la culpaba por otro lado. La carga que ambos debían llevar en sus hombros era pesada, la carga de _asesinar_ y haber tomado tantas vidas, en el pasado y ahora, y había días en que ello les pasaba factura. Además, Hawkeye nunca debería haberse manchado las manos, para empezar. No, nunca lo habría hecho, si él no hubiera abierto su boca. Por lo que se sentía responsable. Y culpable.

Había considerado ir al bar de Madame, por cuestiones de discreción. Pero no parecía apropiado hacerlo. Hawkeye claramente no quería discutir nada referente a lo acontecido y menos aún tendría deseos de ser el centro de atención de su hosca madrastra (que sin lugar a dudas no tardaría en detectar el estado de ánimo de su teniente primera) ni de un grupo de empleadas excesivamente entusiastas y animadas que creían que pronto sonarían las campanas para ellos dos, algo que no podía estar más alejado de la realidad, evidentemente. Y especialmente no querría tener que seguirles el juego a éstas últimas, fingiendo que sí era lo que ellas creían que era de él, aún cuando las posibilidades de que algo así fuera remotamente posible eran casi nulas. Esa clase de títulos estaban reservados para personas normales. No para personas como ellos.

—No iremos al bar de Madame —anunció finalmente, observándola de reojo, tras un largo tramo de silencio. Ella asintió, mas no dijo nada. Posiblemente confiando en que su juicio era bueno, así como lo debían ser sus razones. Y si debía ser sincera, estaba algo agradecida de que así fuera. Ya que si bien no encontraba displacentera la compañía de la mujer que había criado a su superior y las empleadas que lo habían vislumbrado crecer de un poco elegante adolescente a un distinguido hombre, sí encontraba ésta algo agobiante, especialmente la de éstas últimas. Y ciertamente no estaba de humor ni tenía la fuerza para lidiar con la creencia de éstas de que su superior y ella tenían una relación que estaba vedada por las leyes de Amestris.

Detuvo el auto. Y Hawkeye observó los alrededores, entrecejo fruncido —Éste es mi edificio, general.

Asintió —Así es, teniente. Estimé que querría cambiarse a ropas más cómodas. Además, mencionó que debía alimentar a su perro.

Cerró los ojos con calma, mano en la manija de la puerta del auto —Entiendo, general. Regresaré en diez minutos —y jaló de ésta, abriéndola y descendiendo. En silencio, la vio cruzar la acera en dirección de la entrada del edificio, a través del empañado cristal del auto por el frío. Una vez desapareció en su interior, suspiró, volviendo la vista al frente. Extendiendo la mano, desempañó el parabrisas. Para luego apoyar ambos antebrazos en la parte alta del volante y su mentón sobre éstos. Alzando la vista, observó el firmamento a través del cristal. _Parece que nevará. _

Y una vez más la había forzado a jalar el gatillo por él. A mancharse las manos por él. Se preguntó cuándo terminaría, para ellos. Cuándo llegaría ese día en que no hubiera necesidad de más sangre derramada, ese día que ambos tanto deseaban y buscaban y por el que estaban trabajando tan arduamente. Supuso que se abría distraído un poco, entonces, porque no se percató cuando su teniente primera había vuelto a abandonar el edificio, ahora en ropa de civil –bajo el abrigo, una camisa y una falda tubo-, y golpeaba en aquel momento la ventanilla del auto. Expresión de ligera preocupación. Enderezándose, abrió la puerta para ella desde adentro. Hawkeye se sentó en el asiento de acompañante y volvió a cerrar la misma —¿Se encuentra bien, general?

Asintió —Ah... Si, sólo estaba pensando en algo... —girando la llave en el encendido y encendiendo el motor del auto una vez más—. Pasaremos ahora por mi casa, teniente. Si está bien. Éste uniforme es ciertamente incómodo —_y acartonado_, añadió mentalmente. Uno creería que siendo forzados a usar dicho uniforme todo el día, y en circunstancias extremas, debería ser cómodo. Sin embargo, no lo era. Y en verano era sumamente caluroso también. Usarlo en el desierto había sido un infierno, y eso que el desierto y la guerra habían sido un infierno en sí.

Hawkeye lo observó de reojo y luego volvió la vista al frente —Está bien, general —hizo un seco asentimiento. Y Roy viró, alcanzando finalmente su pequeña casa rentada ubicada relativamente cerca del edificio de Hawkeye, y del cuartel general.

Apagando el motor, abrió la puerta —Regresaré en breve, teniente. Aguarde aquí.

—Si, señor.

Descendiendo, cerró la puerta tras de sí. Y una vez lo hizo, Hawkeye soltó un pequeño suspiro, contenido. Y lo observó desaparecer tras la puerta. Sabía que se culpaba a sí mismo, y se acreditaba el que ella debiera jalar el gatillo, una y otra vez. Sin embargo, no había nadie a quien culpar, salvo ella misma, por haber elegido ese camino. Nadie la había forzado, después de todo. No, ella lo había elegido, había sido su propia voluntad. Y por ende únicamente su responsabilidad. De nadie más.

En efecto, concluyó, había sido un día _largo_.


	17. Libre albedrío

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist me pertenece.  
**

17/36**  
**

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Y, como siempre: **¡Gracias!** De verdad, a todos los lectores que siguen mi historia. **Muchísimas gracias**, especialmente a: **HoneyHawkeye**, **Bibiene Von Heiwa**, **Lucia991**, **inowe**, **Darkrukia4**, **Rukia Kurosaki-chan**, **fandita-eromena**, **Andyhaikufma**, **Guest**, **Hoshiisima**, **Alexandra-Ayanami**, **Rinsita-chan**, **laura-eli89**, **HaruD'Elric**, **Natsumi Anko**, **mariana garcia**, **Dulce Locurilla** y **LaertesDiMarcini**, por sus bonitos reviews. Espero que éste capítulo les guste, ¡nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Crisis de la mediana edad**

* * *

XVII

"Libre albedrío"

* * *

Un pequeño golpeteo contra le vidrio de la ventanilla la sacó de su estado de ensimismamiento. Mirando a su superior con expresión inquisitiva, descendió el vidrio de la misma. En el momento en que lo hizo, un penetrante frío azotó su rostro, calándole hasta los huesos. El interior del auto estaba cálido. Afuera, sin embargo, la temperatura continuaba descendiendo de forma alarmante. Y la humedad en el aire y las bajas nubes espesas daban la pauta de que podría llegar a nevar pronto. Su aliento se convirtió en vapor —General, ¿sucede algo? —se tensó. El que su superior estuviera allí le hizo considerar que quizá, solo quizá, alguien podría haber irrumpido en su casa, así que tanteó por encima de su falda hasta donde escondía una de sus semiautomáticas, bajo ésta. Pero la expresión del general de brigada era solo una amplia sonrisa de autosatisfacción, propia de él. Espiró. Retrayendo los dedos de encima de donde sabía se encontraba el arma, sujeta a su muslo con una correa a modo de liga.

El hombre, ahora en pantalones negros, camisa blanca, abrigo negro y una bufanda larga color crema cayendo a ambos lados de su cuello, continuó sonriendo arrogantemente —¿Qué le parece si caminamos, teniente? El lugar se encuentra tan solo a una cuadra de aquí. Además, no podremos conducir si bebemos más de una copa cada uno.

Frunció el entrecejo —Permítame recordarle que afirmó que no bebería en exceso, general —recordándole las palabras que había dicho antes de abandonar el cuartel general.

Roy le abrió la puerta del auto, aguardando a que descendiera del vehículo, mano sobre el borde superior de la misma. Sonrisa arrogante en los labios —Me ofende, teniente. Soy un hombre de palabra.

Hawkeye descendió sus piernas del vehículo –las cuales él no pudo evitar observar por un breve instante, creyendo hacerlo disimuladamente- y luego descendió completamente del mismo, ahora de pie junto a él —Mi rostro está acá arriba, general —señaló, ceja enarcada, tono cáustico—. Y permítame aclararle que lo dejaré en medio de la calle si lo veo siquiera tambalearse una vez.

La sonrisa desapareció de sus labios, alzando ambas cejas —¿Haría eso, teniente, a su superior?

Asintió —Si, señor. Especialmente si continúa mirando lascivamente mis piernas —cerrándose el abrigo para no solo mantenerse caliente sino también evitar que su superior continuara su conducta altamente inapropiada e imprudente.

Qué podía decir. Roy Mustang era un hombre de piernas, después de todo. Y las de su teniente primera ciertamente estaban entre sus favoritas, cuando no eran las primeras de su lista. Además, era rara una ocasión en que podía vislumbrarlas tan abiertamente (así solo fuera la mitad de éstas, dado que la falda le llegaba hasta las rodillas) y, rara como era, no la dejaría pasar. Hawkeye tenía las piernas justo de su preferencia, delgadas, largas y esbeltas pero fibrosas y curvilíneas. Con la pantorrilla musculosa y el tobillo fino y pequeño. Y firmes. Y sabía, porque lo hacía perfectamente, que debía ser la única persona capaz de tomarse el atrevimiento de hacer un movimiento osado de esa naturaleza sin recibir un disparo como recompensa. De ser otra persona, su teniente primera posiblemente ya le habría sacado los globos oculares a balazos.

Metió ambas manos en los bolsillos, fingiendo sentirse resentido —Me ofende, teniente, que siquiera sugiera que haría algo de semejante naturaleza. O que siquiera considere abandonarme a mi suerte.

Suspiró —Sin ánimos de ofender, general, _debería_. Y recuerde por favor, antes de que intente volver a denegarlo —retrucó, afiladamente. _Antes de volver a mentirme_—, que nos conocemos desde hace demasiado tiempo.

—A-Ah... No lo he olvidado, teniente, evidentemente —removió una de las manos de su bolsillo, enguantada, y se cubrió con ésta en puño la boca, mientras se aclaraba la garganta—. ¿Vamos?

Asintió —Si, señor —comenzando a caminar junto a su superior. Correa de su bolso en mano.

Era posiblemente la noche más fría en semanas. Y húmeda. Por ende, no había demasiadas personas paseando a aquellas horas de la noche por las calles de Central. De hecho, y de momento, eran prácticamente los únicos recorriéndolas, en silencio, bajo la cálida y anaranjada luz de las farolas y la escasa iluminación proveniente de la fría luna; con la excepción de una pareja que pasaba caminando en aquel preciso instante por la acera de enfrente. La mujer abrazando firmemente el brazo del hombre y presionando su cuerpo contra el costado de éste para mantener el calor, mientras sonreía y susurraba palabras seguramente afectuosas en el oído de su acompañante. Observó de reojo a su teniente primera.

Ésta, sin siquiera voltearse a verlo, habló. Voz severa —Ni siquiera lo piense, general.

Roy volvió la vista al frente también, sonriendo arrogantemente —No sé de qué habla, teniente. No estaba considerando nada.

Exhaló —Estoy segura de que no —ácido sarcasmo en sus palabras.

—Aunque debe admitir que parece un buen sistema para mantener el calor corporal —añadió, con la misma expresión de autosuficiencia en el atractivo rostro.

—Mi temperatura corporal está perfectamente, señor —le recordó, con severidad. Si debía ser sincera, no era del todo cierto. El frío estaba calándole los huesos, inclusive con el grueso y pesado abrigo sobre el cuerpo. Sin embargo, lo que su superior tenía en mente no era ni apropiado ni correcto, no remotamente. Y no sería ella quien consintiera una conducta de ese estilo. Especialmente no cuando se encontraban en la vía pública. No que fuera a hacerlo en privado tampoco.

—Es una pena —concedió, sin perder la curvatura altanera de los labios.

Cerró los ojos con paciencia —Estoy segura que si, general.

—Aunque... —comenzó, adquiriendo una expresión más pensativa que arrogante. Manos aún en los bolsillos— creo que no sería tan terrible, teniente, ¿qué piensa?

—Que no pensé que fuera del tipo de añorar una relación, general. Pensé que prefería no comprometerse —aunque la palabra más apropiada sería _huir_, de éste. Pero ella no era quién para juzgar la vida personal de su superior. Ella misma había aceptado resignar cualquier tipo de atisbo de vida personal en pos de la ambición de él. Incluida cualquier inclinación personal que pudiera tener hacia el hombre que había aceptado seguir. Y no tenía sentido quejarse a aquellas alturas.

Asintió —Y lo hago. No tengo tiempo de tener una relación y mantener una mujer a mi lado con todo lo que aún nos queda por hacer. Resultaría en un contratiempo para mi ambición. Aún así, Hughes tuvo algo así, Falman, e incluso Acero... —por incomprensible que aún le pareciera la idea del enano impetuoso de Acero casado y con hijos— ¿Acaso no le da curiosidad, teniente? —el saber qué se sentía ser normal, por una vez, y actuar acorde a ello. El tener un lugar cálido y habitado al que regresar.

Era algo sobrevaluado, realmente, lo sabían. Sin embargo, para personas como ellos, personas que no tenían el derecho de elegir, de siquiera aspirar a algo remotamente similar a aquello. Para personas que habían visto en su vida demasiado más de lo que deberían y desearían, la idea de un poco de paz, de normalidad, por cliché que sonara, resultaba ligeramente atrayente. Ninguno de los dos estaba haciéndose más joven tampoco. Él cumpliría 36 aquel año, así se rehusara a aceptarlo, y ella 33 y pronto empezaría a perder su juventud. Su cuerpo. Y el atractivo que hacía el 75% del trabajo a la hora de conseguirle compañía. Y la idea de quedarse completa y absolutamente solo no le resultaba atractiva tampoco. Era algo humano, suponía. Y la edad, el haber sido capaz de vivir tanto tiempo, presumía también, no llegaba sin su equitativa carga de dolor, sufrimiento, sacrificios y arrepentimientos. Y él ya tenía demasiados de éstos últimos para desear añadir más a la ridículamente larga lista. La mayoría de ellos, de hecho, concernientes a ella.

Cerró los ojos con calma —No pienso demasiado en ello, general.

Asintió, removiendo una de las manos de los bolsillos y abriendo la puerta del local, al que finalmente habían arribado, y sosteniéndola abierta para ella —Aquí estamos.

Hawkeye inclinó secamente la cabeza —Gracias, general —antes de ingresar al lugar, sabiendo perfectamente que él caminaba tras ella.

No era un local demasiado grande, notó, ni tan elegantemente decorado como el bar de Madame Christmas. Sin embargo, no era un antro oscuro y húmedo tampoco, dado que tenía un cierto aire de dignidad y ciertamente era algo más grande que el local de la mujer que había criado a su superior. Había una barra, de madera oscura pulida y lustrosa, y distribuidos en los distintos rincones pequeñas mesas y privados, algunos de éstos lugares ocupados y otros completamente vacíos. Como era esperable, el aire del lugar estaba saturado de alcohol, humo y perfume de mujer. Y la iluminación del ambiente era tenue. Lo cual, en cierta forma, agradecía, dado que les permitía pasar más desapercibidos. Además, su superior había asegurado que era un lugar de confianza, por lo que Hawkeye no tenía motivo alguno para desconfiar de la palabra del hombre al que había decidido seguir tan ciegamente. Aún así, no podía sentirse del todo relajada. Ni bajar la guardia. Nunca se sabía quién podía estar viendo o escuchando. Y ciertamente nunca se sabía cuándo alguien podría decidir atacar al general de brigada. Por esa razón, se encontraba armada. Como siempre.

Lo oyó inclinarse por encima de su hombro y susurrarle lenta y largamente. Y aún cuando no pudo verlo a él, pudo oírla, la sonrisa de autosatisfacción en los labios —¿Sabe, teniente? Puede bajar la guardia. Nadie intentará atacarnos aquí.

—Yo lo haré, general —replicó, severamente, amonestándolo. Sin siquiera voltearse a verlo—. Si no mantiene su distancia.

Roy Mustang retrocedió un paso, sonriendo con satisfacción —¿Así está bien, teniente? ¿O prefiere que me quede al otro lado del bar?

Exhaló, pacientemente. Su superior estaba siendo ridículo, otra vez —No, así está bien, señor. Solo compórtese, por favor.

El general de brigada continuó siguiéndola, un paso más atrás, la misma expresión de complacencia en los labios. Cuando arribaron a la barra, sin embargo, se apresuró a pasar junto a ella y a apartarle el taburete caballerosamente para que Hawkeye pudiera tomar asiento. Riza negó con la cabeza, sentándose, y colgando su abrigo en el respaldar —¿Sabe, general? No soy su cita. No tiene que deshacerse en gestos para conmigo. Además, soy perfectamente capaz de hacer esta clase de cosas por mi cuenta.

Él tomó asiento junto a ella, removiéndose igualmente el abrigo y colgándolo, la bufanda también. Sí, lo sabía. Y sabía que Hawkeye no era del tipo de mujer que encontraría cualquiera de esa clase de gestos atractivos. Con todo, los hallaba seguramente innecesarios (tal y como había afirmado) y posiblemente superfluos también. Y no sería él quien discutiera con ello. Sin embargo, había sido criado de esa forma, rodeado de mujeres, y esa clase de costumbres estaban demasiado arraigadas en su persona como para intentar erradicarlas ahora a sus, si debía volver al tema de la edad, 35 años de edad. Además, si había alguien que merecía algún tipo de deferencia de parte de él, y por todo lo que había hecho por su persona a lo largo de tantos años, esa era su teniente primera. Así Hawkeye creyera lo contrario. Por otro lado, sabía perfectamente que nada de lo que hiciera, menos aún un mero gesto de cordialidad superfluo, podría compensar todo lo que le había arrebatado y todo a lo que había debido renunciar por permanecer con él. Sin embargo, no podía herir ni restar tampoco.

Sonrió de lado —No es fácil de impresionar, ¿no es así, teniente?

Riza enarcó una ceja —¿Acaso estaba intentándolo, general? —voz ácida.

Aún así, Roy no perdió la sonrisa —Si estuviera intentándolo, créame que lo sabría, teniente —aseguró, presuntuoso.

Hawkeye negó con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos por un instante, expresión calma —Parece confiado, señor.

—¿Eso cree, teniente? Solo estoy estableciendo los hechos —retrucó, con actitud confiada. Y la siempre presente sonrisa de autosatisfacción en los labios—. Por ejemplo... —descendió del taburete y retrocedió unos cuatro pasos. Hawkeye observó todo con ceja enarcada, aún desde su lugar.

—General, ¿qué hace?

Entonces su superior rehizo sus pasos una vez más y volvió a tomar asiento en la barra, sonriendo carismáticamente. Con un gesto de la mano, llamó al hombre tras ésta —Un whisky, Bernard, y... —se volvió a ella, mano en el mentón, pensativamente—. ¿Un vino tinto seco, para la señorita? —el hombre asintió y se marchó por los pedidos. Como si no se conocieran, extendió la mano enguantada de blanco a ella—. Roy Mustang.

Suspiró —Ya lo conozco, general —señalando lo obvio y ridículo de la conducta de su superior, voz seca—. Así como sabe perfectamente mi preferencia en cuanto a la bebida. Después de todo, nos conocemos desde hace demasiado tiempo.

No obstante, el alquimista de la flama no retrajo su mano, ni perdió su expresión de complacencia —¿La mataría seguirme la corriente por una vez, teniente Hawkeye?

Ella enarcó una ceja —Si mal no recuerda, general, seguirlo a usted es todo lo que he estado haciendo y eso no ha resultado particularmente bien en algunas ocasiones.

—Espero que no esté hablando otra vez de las abejas —dijo, frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo sin retirar aún la mano en medio de ambos. Sabía que ella no se refería a esa ocasión particular. De hecho, había ocasiones abismalmente peores que ambos podían recordar (aún cuando desearía olvidarlas). Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos quería descender ese camino. No esa noche. Y menos aún con el día arduo que habían tenido. Por lo que su comentario de las abejas sirvió efectivamente para dispersar el breve momento de tensión que había seguido a aquellas palabras—. Es solo una mano, teniente. ¿Es así de recelosa con todos los hombres?

—Solo cuando lo creo conveniente, señor. Si —confirmó, con calma.

—¿Y lo cree conveniente en este momento, teniente? —arqueó ambas cejas, claramente entretenido, aún sin retraer el gesto.

—Con todo respeto, general, su apariencia revela el tipo de hombre que es.

Enarcó una ceja —¿Y qué clase de hombre soy exactamente, teniente? Ilústreme.

Cerró los ojos con calma, espirando —Del tipo que busca algo efímero, señor, posiblemente por una noche. Y que no se compromete.

—Usando su argumento, teniente, su lectura no cuenta. Después de todo, nos conocemos desde hace demasiado tiempo.

Una pequeña, casi imperceptible, curvatura calma apareció en sus labios —Me parece razonable, general —concedió, dándole la razón.

—Eso mismo pensé —asintió, sonriendo carismáticamente y ofreciéndole aún la mano para que ella la tomara.

Hawkeye la observó una vez más, cauta, y exhaló —No dejará eso hasta que acceda, general, ¿no es así?

—Qué puedo decir, teniente, soy un hombre perseverante —aseguró.

Suspiró. Aunque no creía seguro ni sensato ceder para el entretenimiento del general de brigada, tampoco creía riesgoso hacerlo en ésta ocasión. Además, estaba convencida de que su superior no cedería hasta obtener lo que deseaba. Sin embargo, no la tomó al instante, sino que observó la mano en el aire con caución una vez más. Roy notó esto —¿Sabe, teniente? Cuando dije que era un lugar de confianza, me refería exactamente a eso. Usualmente vengo acá a recolectar información. Además, aquí todo el mundo se ocupa de sus propios asuntos.

Volvió a exhalar y asintió, estrechándole finalmente la mano. Él, complacido, le devolvió el gesto con un firme apretón de la suya y luego la soltó —¿Sabe?, no creo haber oído correctamente su nombre.

Ella negó con la cabeza —Eso es porque no se lo dije, general —al ver que su superior no dejaría caer ésta tampoco, cedió resignadamente—. Riza. Riza Hawkeye.

La sonrisa arrogante en sus labios se amplió un poco más —Me recuerda a alguien que conozco.

Suspiró —Imagino que sí, señor —claro sarcasmo en sus palabras. Mientras el hombre detrás de la barra colocaba las bebidas de ambos sobre la lisa superficie de madera pulida.

—Y para el registro, teniente, nunca afirmó preferir el vino tinto seco, si mal no recuerda.

Riza se detuvo en seco con la copa contra los labios. Dedos enroscados calmamente alrededor del tallo de cristal de la misma. Era cierto, no lo negaría. Nunca había afirmado ninguna de sus preferencias, de hecho, dado que era sumamente privada, inclusive en las cosas más triviales. No, era tal y como con lo del chocolate amargo. Sin embargo, adjudicaba aquello a que llevaban demasiado tiempo en compañía del otro. Por lo que era inevitable, suponía, que ese tipo de información resultara obvia, eventualmente. Aún así, tenía que darle algo de criterio a sus habilidades de observación. Su superior era hábil leyendo situaciones —Tiene razón, general. No lo hice.

Roy tomó su vaso y lo hizo girar lentamente, antes de darle un sorbo —¿Entonces admite mi habilidad, teniente?

—No, general —afirmó, bebiendo un poco de su vino—. Solo que nos conocemos desde hace demasiado tiempo.

Frunció el entrecejo —Puedo deducir el trago que bebe cualquier mujer en éste lugar, teniente —desafió.

Suspiró. Debería haber sido más sensata que atacar el ego del general de brigada. Ahora su superior tornaría aquello en una ridícula demostración intensiva para probar que tenía la razón. Tal y como solía hacer cuando Havoc lo desafiaba. Solo que ella no había hecho tal cosa —No hay necesidad de ello, general.

—Insisto, teniente —dijo, con determinación—. Elija la mujer en cuestión y yo le diré qué bebe.

Negó con la cabeza —Está siendo infantil, general.

—No veo cómo, teniente, cuando mi subordinada desestima mis habilidades de observación.

Exhaló, larga y tendidamente. Ésta era otra de esas cosas que su superior no cedería. Por lo que, volteándose, eligió una que permanecía sentada en una mesa alejada sin ningún tipo de bebida en mano, pero que claramente acababa de ordenar una —Está bien, general. Esa.

Roy se giró el taburete, codos en la barra y la observó. Expresión arrogante. La mujer era delgada, de largas piernas desnudas y esbelto cuerpo. Y llevaba su largo cabello dorado oscuro completamente suelto y cayendo por uno de sus hombros. Estaba maquillada, pero no excesivamente al punto de hacerla lucir vulgar. Y la forma en que se encontraba sentada, en soledad, con la espalda erguida orgullosamente y una copa vacía en la mano, dedos abiertos ligera y provocadoramente, próxima a su modesto y no tanto escote, le daba la pauta de que estaba abierta a que le invitaran una bebida. De hecho, si nada de ello la delataba, la forma en que deslizaba la punta de su dedo distraídamente alrededor de la copa vacía lo hacía. Era una provocadora, indudablemente, pero una que quería dar la imagen de tener cierto aire de dignidad y sofisticación encima, por lo que no bebería algo barato y común como una cerveza. Sin embargo, tampoco bebería algo como un whisky o una copa de vino. No, indudablemente no. De hecho, si estuviera buscando compañía, y una conquista fácil, esa sería la mujer a la que abordar.

Finalmente se volteó, quedando de nuevo frente a la barra. Sonrisa arrogante —Martini de arándano. Evidentemente, teniente —segundos después, un mozo arribó con un trago de tonalidad rojiza-rosada en un vaso de martini con una rodaja de lima en el borde, sobre una bandeja, el cual depositó con cuidado sobre la mesa. La muchacha inmediatamente se lo llevó a los labios, con una sonrisa de suma complacencia—. ¿Ahora admite mi habilidad?

Dio un calmo sorbo a su vino, cerrando los ojos por un instante —Si eso lo complace, sí, general—voz resignada y ácida.

—Lo hace, de hecho —afirmó, sonriendo y terminando su vaso de whisky. Haciendo una seña para pedir otro—. ¿Cuál es mi recompensa, teniente?

—Me temo que la satisfacción de mi reconocimiento es todo lo que obtendrá esta noche, general —retrucó, tajantemente, depositando su copa vacía sobre la barra—. Así que le recomendaría que no eleve sus expectativas.

Las comisuras de él se curvaron aún más —Un whisky y una copa de vino más —replicó al hombre ahora detrás de la barra, para luego volverse a su teniente primera—. Quizá deba considerar cambiar su compañía por la de la mujer del martini de arándano, teniente. Estoy seguro de que se mostraría más abierta a mis atenciones.

—Estoy convencida que sí, general —dijo, ácidamente, tomando su copa nueva y dándole un sorbo. Deteniéndose un segundo a degustar el sabor seco e intenso a madera con un ligero toque especiado y un suave trasfondo frutal. Cerró los ojos con calma—. Y permítame recordarle que es libre de marcharse cuando lo desee. Soy perfectamente capaz de llegar a mi apartamento por mi propia cuenta.

Enarcó una ceja, entretenido —¿Me dejaría marcharme así como así con otra mujer, teniente?

Suspiró sobre el borde de su copa, ojos en el aterciopelado y espeso líquido color burdeo —No soy nadie para impedirlo, general, si mal no recuerda.

—¿Entonces no le importaría que me ponga de pie e invite un trago a aquella mujer, teniente? —presionó.

—Lo que haga o deje de hacer no es asunto mío, señor. Estoy segura de haber afirmado eso en más de una ocasión —recitó, seca y acremente.

Sonrió arrogantemente —¿Y mañana no recibiría más papeleo y un trato sumamente frío de su parte?

—No, general —aseguró.

—¿Segura? —insistió.

—Si, señor. Y apreciaría que no me haga repetirme.

—Bien. En ese caso... —se puso de pie. Sonrisa arrogante, aún observándola detenidamente—. La veré mañana, teniente.

Cerró los ojos pesadamente. Hombros descendiendo a duras penas. Labios firmemente presionados en una ligera mueca rígida —Si, señor —dedos cerrándose firmemente alrededor del tallo de la copa con algo más de fuerza de la estrictamente necesaria. Todos gestos que habrían pasado desapercibidos, de no haber sido él el observador.

Sonrió de lado, tomando asiento nuevamente. Dedos enroscándose una vez más alrededor de su bajo vaso del whisky, el cual se llevó a los labios. Sin perder la expresión de complacencia en su rostro. Hawkeye se volvió a verlo, ligeramente perpleja —Pensé que se marchaba, general.

Roy cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, permitiendo que el caliente líquido dorado cayera por su boca, encima de su lengua y hacia su garganta. Dejando a su paso una agradable sensación vaporosa, un intenso sabor a melaza y la ardorosa sensación del alcohol descendiendo por la misma. Sonrió —¿Por qué lo haría, teniente? Ya tengo a una mujer atractiva haciéndome compañía. Y ciertamente es mejor compañía que cualquiera de las mujeres aquí.

Negó con la cabeza —No debería hacer esa clase de declaraciones, general. Es inapropiado —vaciando su copa de vino también—. Además, me temo que esta será toda la compañía que podré proveerle —le recordó, quizá –creyó percibir él- con un tono de casi imperceptible resignación y amargura, con un ligero borde severo. Algo que bien podría haber imaginado él, también, de todas maneras. O quizá era el alcohol y su propio deseo hablando. O, en este caso, oyendo.

Pero incluso así lo fuera. Ahora o siempre. La prefería. Su compañía, eso era, aún cuando no pudiera tocarla —Es toda la compañía que necesito, teniente. Aunque encuentre difícil creerlo —y Dios, si desearía poder solo extender la mano y trazar las líneas de su rostro con las yemas de sus dedos, la línea de su mandíbula, todas y cada una de sus facciones endurecidas hasta sentirlas suavizarse bajo sus dedos. Hasta sentirla soltar un pesado y resignado suspiro contra su ancha palma. Pero sabía que no pasaría. _Ella_ no lo consentiría. Y él acordaba que sus razones para no hacerlo eran bien fundadas. Pero no por ello las odiaba menos. O deseaba menos extender su mano y tocarla.

Cerró los ojos con calma —Entiendo, general. Permaneceré a su lado, si así lo desea.

—Lo hago, de hecho, teniente. Gracias —sonrió, alzando la mano y haciéndole otra seña al hombre detrás de la barra—. Otras dos, Bernard.

Exhaló, larga y tendidamente —No creo que deba hacer eso, general. Ya bebimos dos, si mal no recuerda —el hombre dejó los dos vasos sobre la barra, de todas formas. Roy tomó su respectivo vaso de whisky.

—¿Prefiere que devuelva la suya, teniente? —inquirió, ceja enarcada.

Pero su teniente primera solo observó la copa en cuestión por un segundo y negó con calma, tomándola entre sus dedos —No, está bien, general. La aceptaré.

Sonrió arrogantemente. Definitivamente había sido un día largo para Hawkeye, concluyó. De lo contrario, sabía que su razonable teniente primera tenía un estricto límite estipulado de una copa por día entre semana. Quizá dos. Si la situación lo ameritaba. Tres, por otro lado, era ser un poco indulgente consigo misma. No la culpaba. De hecho, creía fervientemente que necesitaba serlo de vez en cuando. O terminaría enloqueciendo. Él mismo lo sentía a veces, las paredes cerrándosele alrededor, aún con todos los años transcurridos, y no dudaba que ella también lo sintiera en ocasiones. La sensación de haber alcanzado finalmente el límite. Límite de tolerancia que ambos habían creído sería eterno. Y entonces se sentía cansado también, _-Dios-_ tan cansado, que sentía no podía lidiar más con ello. Con _ellos_, si es que había un ellos para empezar, o lo que fuera que hubiera para designarlos. Y entonces no podía lidiar con nada más, como Ishbal o el papeleo o nada que solo aportara más peso a sus hombros. Más peso a sus ya de por sí extenuados hombros.

—Acepte todos los que necesite, teniente.

Hawkeye enarcó una ceja, depositando la copa con calma sobre la barra, tras haber sorbido un poco de su vino —¿Está intentando embriagarme, general?

—Solo si está funcionando, teniente —retrucó, con expresión arrogante.

Pero ella solo negó la cabeza con serenidad —Sabe que no. Tengo alta tolerancia al alcohol. Usted, mejor que nadie, debería saberlo —le recordó. Después de todo, había pasado toda su edad adulta y legal en la milicia. Rodeada de hombres con altas tolerancias a las bebidas alcohólicas, por lo que no era sorprendente, no realmente, que hubiera adquirido una tolerancia similar. No obstante, y a diferencia de sus camaradas, Hawkeye no elegía poner a prueba dicha tolerancia cada vez que bebía o podía. De hecho, rara vez bebía, de por sí, y cuando lo hacía optaba hacerlo por una cuestión de placer y no infantilidad, como el resto de los subordinados del general, que no podían evitar competir con la bebida cada vez que podían.

—Lo hago, de hecho, teniente —sonrió. Por supuesto que lo hacía—. Y me ofende que crea que usaría una estrategia tan baja y pobre con usted.

—Es bueno saberlo, general —concedió, con calma.

Roy miró por encima de su hombro, expresión de satisfacción —¿Sabe, teniente? Creo que hay alguien sumamente contrariado por el hecho de que sea yo quien esté invitándole copas.

Hawkeye siguió su línea de visión y notó que había un hombre, al otro lado del bar, que no cesaba de mirarla y luego a su superior, con suma consternación. Volviendo a quedar de frente a la barra, dándole la espalda una vez más al resto del establecimiento y al hombre en cuestión, cerró los ojos —No veo por qué lo haría, señor.

Mustang enarcó una ceja —¿No? Eso es porque no piensa como un hombre, teniente.

—Evidentemente, general, si mal no recuerda, soy mujer —señaló lo obvio secamente.

—¿Sabe, teniente? No tiene que puntualizarlo cada vez que menciono algo al respecto —replicó. _Como si necesitara recordatorio_. Pensó, torciendo el gesto en una expresión amarga.

Suspiró —Con todo respeto, general, en ocasiones parece olvidarlo.

—Volviendo al tema... —retomó. Seguro, lo admitía, había cometido el error en el pasado, una o dos veces, de hacer comentarios de escaso tacto respecto a su feminidad. Como cuando había afirmado no creer que poseyera una prenda femenina como lo era un vestido. Seguido de otro comentario igualmente idiota sobre algo relacionado al matrimonio. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que no la reconociera como mujer, porque de hecho lo hacía. Y no podía dejar de hacerlo, prácticamente todos los días— hay tres tipos de categorías de mujeres —Hawkeye enarcó una ceja, insegura de saber si realmente quería oír esto. Lo más seguro era que no, si no quería terminar disparándole a su superior allí mismo y en ese exacto lugar y momento.

—Las conquistas fáciles, como la mujer del martini de arándano, las mujeres más o menos accesibles a una aproximación y las que claramente quieren ser dejadas en paz, como usted, teniente —señaló, sonriendo arrogantemente.

—Espero que no me esté llamando fría, general —le advirtió, severamente.

—Por supuesto que no, teniente —refutó, casi apresuradamente, sonriendo—. En realidad, es todo cuestión de observación.

Estaba segura de que se arrepentiría de preguntar lo siguiente. Sin embargo, estaba segura también de que su superior esperaba que ella lo hiciera, y no cedería hasta que le siguiera la corriente. Seguramente se lo diría de todas formas, de una forma u otra. Así que simplemente consintió, resignada, solo para diversión del general de brigada —¿Observación, general? —voz seca e indiferente. Si él percibió su tono que denotaba clara falta de interés, no manifestó hacerlo. Sino que simplemente continuó.

—La forma en que mantiene sus piernas firmemente cruzadas y su copa delante suyo, a modo de barrera. Su cabello tirantemente recogido, la ausencia de tacones más altos que un par de centímetros, y la copa de vino dan a entender que claramente no está buscando nada, teniente, y evidentemente no está abierta a ningún tipo de acercamiento. Con todo, seguramente tuvo un día largo y solo se encuentra en un lugar como éste, en el que claramente no se la nota cómoda, para relajarse y solo eso. ¿Me equivoqué?

Suspiró —Sabe que no, general.

Él continuó, expresión de satisfacción —Por ende, acercarse a una mujer como usted que claramente tiene una expresión que advierte al que se acerque que puede recibir un disparo, es una casi segura pérdida de tiempo.

—No sé de qué habla, general. No le dispararé a nadie —aseguró.

No pensaba que su expresión fuera tan adusta realmente, como su superior acababa de describirla. Aunque si debía admitirlo, Rebecca siempre la amonestaba por su actitud, asegurando que sólo estaba espantándole a todos los hombres que siquiera consideraran acercarse. No era su culpa, por otro lado, Rebecca era la que disfrutaba visitando lugares como aquellos. Ella, personalmente, prefería la calma de su apartamento y una taza de té en manos, en vez de aquella clase de establecimientos. Y ciertamente no aspiraba a conseguirse un hombre como lo hacía su amiga, la teniente segunda Catalina. Por ende, no encontraba del todo placentero el ser abordada por hombres con pobres y ridículas frases de levante que no se molestaban en siquiera disimular un poco que todo lo que querían era que calentara sus sábanas aquella noche, algo que claramente no haría, cuando todo a lo que ella aspiraba era a relajarse un poco tras un largo día en el cuartel general.

—Y yo soy... ¿Cómo me describió, teniente, en sus duras palabras? "Del tipo de hombre que busca algo efímero, posiblemente por una noche. Y que no se compromete" —citó, sonrisa arrogante, pero algo rígida—. ¿No es así?

Suspiró —No tiene que tomárselo tan literal y personal, general. Solo estaba estableciendo un hecho —replicando fácticamente.

Pero él continuó —Por ende, sería lógico que una mujer como usted hubiera ya rechazado a un hombre como yo, ¿no es así, teniente? Cuando no disparado.

Negó con la cabeza —Está siendo melodramático, general. No le dispararé.

Sonrió de lado —Pero de ser otro hombre cualquiera, teniente, ¿no lo habría hecho ya? —rechazado, eso era. Él no era su tipo, lo sabía –si es que Hawkeye siquiera tenía un tipo- no realmente. Y lo había sabido de siempre. Su teniente primera era una mujer sensata, calma, colecta y seria. Que prefería ciertamente situaciones controladas al tipo de situaciones a las que él la arrastraba constantemente. Además de ser extremadamente estricta y racional. Roy Mustang, en cambio, era arrogante y demasiado orgulloso, seguramente, para su propio bien. En ocasiones, y siendo perfectamente sincero consigo mismo, algo narcisista también. Lo sabía. Sin mencionar que claramente no era siquiera remotamente dedicado a su trabajo (la parte burocrática, en realidad, dado que tomaba muy enserio el resto de sus obligaciones como militar) y racional como su teniente primera. Razón por la cual tendía a ponerse ocasionalmente en riesgos, a pesar de que ella le advirtiera una y otra vez que debía ser cuidadoso. Ella estaba más del lado de la gama de la abnegación, si debía ponerlo en términos simples, mientras que él estaba prácticamente al otro lado del espectro (al menos en lo referente a algunas cosas, ella incluida), del lado del más puro egoísmo.

Lo observó de reojo y cerró los ojos con calma —Es probable, general. Sí —concedió. Seria.

Sin embargo, él no creía en el concepto de almas gemelas. Había sido atosigado y alimentado con éste, seguro, durante mucho tiempo, durante el largo período de su juventud en que había crecido y sido criado en un bar rodeado de mujeres. Las empleadas del bar de Madame Christmas ciertamente creían en éste y habían asegurado que Hawkeye era esa para él, la primera vez que la había llevado al bar de su madrastra, todo esos años atrás, cuando aún había sido aprendiz de su padre. Y él se había abstenido de argumentar todas las fallas que tenía esa conclusión, porque simplemente no había sido capaz de romperles la ilusión a las empleadas del bar de Madame. No obstante, no lo había creído. Y aún no lo hacía (especialmente a sus 35 años). Y sabía, a ciencia cierta, que Hawkeye no creía en dicho concepto tampoco (ciertamente no creía en el concepto de amor a primera vista). Pues no creía en algo así como el destino o la suerte.

_No_, si Hawkeye permanecía a su lado aún –en la remota y escasa forma en que lo hiciera- era porque ella había tomado la decisión y determinación de hacerlo. De permanecer a su lado. Bajo la premisa de su propia voluntad. Y él encontraba que amaba mucho más esa idea, la idea de ella _optando_ por permanecer a su lado, de seguirlo (que era realmente lo que había sucedido) hasta donde fuera necesario, de velar por él, a la idea de que alguna fuerza ajena a ellos la hubiera simplemente arrojado en su camino como si no tuviera opción. No lo creía. De hecho, y desde Ishbal, no creía en demasiado, si debía admitirlo. No en un Dios, indudablemente, y en ocasiones ni siquiera creía ya en sí mismo o su capacidad. Sin embargo, había algunas cosas de las que no dudaba, sin importar las circunstancias. Y ella, su leal teniente primera, su guardaespaldas y valiosa asistente, la reina de su tablero, era una de esas cosas. La otra, sin lugar a dudas, era la premisa del libre albedrío.

_Habían tenido opción_. De enlistarse a la milicia y participar en la guerra de Ishbal. De alzar sus armas o usar su alquimia para arrebatar vidas inocentes sin su consentimiento. Así como habían tenido la opción de dar un paso al costado –como el mayor Armstrong había hecho- y no la habían tomado. Y así como él había tenido la opción de asignarla como su asistente, tras la guerra, ella había tenido la opción de rechazarlo. Y, sin embargo, Hawkeye había accedido, firmemente, y elegido permanecer a su lado también. Y él había elegido otorgarle el derecho de dispararle por la espalda, si debía hacerlo, a cambio. Porque era únicamente justo y lógico. Y era intercambio equivalente. La espalda de ella –largo tiempo atrás confiada a él- por la de él. La vida de ella, por la suya en sus manos. _Si, únicamente justo y lógico. _

Así que sí, si ambos se encontraban donde se encontraban, en el exacto lugar en que se hallaban (personal y profesionalmente), era porque habían sido ellos quienes habían tomado las decisiones que los habían llevado hasta allí. Cualquier otro argumento, cualquier otro razonamiento que depositara la culpa en los hombros de alguien o algo más –como los homúnculos, o eso que algunos llamaban destino, o Dios, o la Verdad, o Todo, o Uno- le resultaba irrisorio y grotesco. Así como injusto, para las personas que habían asesinado. Y para ellos mismos, que había tomado las duras decisiones de asesinar y deberían cargar con las muertes de esas personas por el resto de sus vidas. Así debieran sacrificarse a ellos mismos y a aquello que más deseaban por ello.

Así que no, él no creía en las almas gemelas, por poco romántico que lo hiciera sonar. Y por ende no creía que Hawkeye lo fuera. Sin embargo, sí creía una cosa...

Hawkeye era _esa_ persona que simplemente no podía perder.

Esa persona que _no_ podía resignar. Bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Sin importar cuánto lo intentara.


	18. Cansada

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist me pertenece.  
**

18/36**  
**

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Y espero que este capítulo los/las haga felices de verdad. Como siempre: **¡Gracias! **Sinceramente, a todos los lectores que siguen mi historia capítulo a capítulo. **Muchísimas gracias**, y especialmente a: **HoneyHawkeye**, **Bibiene Von Heiwa**, **Lucia991**, **inowe**, **Darkrukia4**, **Rukia Kurosaki-chan**, **fandita-eromena**, **Andyhaikufma**, **Guest**, **Hoshiisima**, **Alexandra-Ayanami**, **Rinsita-chan**, **laura-eli89**, **HaruD'Elric**, **Natsumi Anko**, **mariana garcia**, **Dulce Locurilla** y **LaertesDiMarcini**, por sus siempre bonitos y alentadores reviews. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Crisis de la mediana edad**

* * *

XVIII

"Cansada"

* * *

Sonrió de lado —Pero de ser otro hombre cualquiera, teniente, ¿no lo habría hecho ya? —rechazado, eso era.

Lo observó de reojo y cerró los ojos con calma —Es probable, general. Sí —concedió. Seria.

Mustang asintió, satisfecho —Mi punto exactamente, teniente —pidiendo otro vaso de whisky para él y otra copa de vino tinto para su teniente primera.

Ella volvió a hablar —Aunque permítame recordarle que lo hice, general, de hecho. Si mal no recuerda, dejé perfectamente asentado que esto no es una cita.

—A-Ah... —sonrió, dando un sorbo a su whisky. Sintiendo el ardor descender por su garganta. No, no lo era, debía admitir. Sin importar cuánto afectara a su ego y sin importar cuánto deseara que ella estuviera equivocada. No lo estaba, evidentemente, y lo hacía de hecho, herir su ego. Hawkeye lo había rechazado por todas las mujeres que nunca lo habían hecho, a lo largo de toda su vida. Y si hacía un recuento, era fácil descubrir cuán realmente frustrante era todo aquello—. Cierto, teniente —golpeó el vaso contra la mesa, exhalando. Líquido ambarino vibrando en el interior de las paredes de cristal. Cubos de hielo chocando el uno con el otro.

Hawkeye negó con la cabeza —Por favor, absténgase de hacer eso, general. El vaso podría romperse, dañando su mano.

Observó su mano por un instante, palma desnuda hacia arriba. Labios curvados tensamente hacia abajo —¿Importaría, teniente? Después de todo, solo he causado, solo _te_ he causado malos recuerdos con éstas manos —_y la alquimia que me confiaste_.

Su expresión se endureció —Por favor, no diga esas cosas, general —voz severa.

Cerró su mano en puño, dedos firmemente presionados contra la palma. Expresión amarga —Eso es todo lo que he hecho —suspiró. La había quemado, marcado de por vida, con esas mismas manos. La había quemado y visto retorcerse bajo los lengüetazos de las crueles flamas sin nada más que hacer que sólo observar. Y ese debía haber sido su castigo, suponía, por haber roto la confianza que ella había depositado en él al entregarle el secreto de su padre, por haber mancillado la confianza que había depositado en su persona. _Fui yo quien creyó en ti y te entregó la investigación de mi padre... y también fui quien decidió ingresar a la academia militar por el bien de los ciudadanos de Amestris. Aún si no fue éste el resultado que esperaba... no puedo escapar de la verdad. No puedo expiar los pecados que cometí. Negar, reparar o rogar por el perdón, es la arrogancia de aquellos que provocaron esta matanza. Debo pedirle algo, Mustang-san... Queme las marcas de mi espalda por favor._

Todo lo que había hecho, cada decisión, había terminado causándole dolor —Solo te he causado dificultades y cicatrices.

Riza suspiró, cerrando los ojos pesadamente —Fue mi decisión —aseguró—. Yo te pedí que quemaras... —se silenció, aquel no era el lugar para discutir temas como aquellos, evidentemente. Aún cuando en realidad nadie estuviera prestándoles la más mínima atención. Aún entonces, Hawkeye no hablaría de su espalda en público y estaba segura de que él entendería las razones—. General, creo que deseo marcharme ahora.

Él alzó la vista de su vaso, en cuyo fondo aún quedaba algo de whisky. Sin embargo, no lo bebió —Si, entiendo, teniente —no tenía el estómago para hacerlo ya. Por lo que haciendo un ademán al hombre, pagó las bebidas que ambos habían consumido y se puso de pie, tomando su abrigo—. La acompañaré.

Ella solo negó con la cabeza, tomando su propio abrigo del respaldar y colocándoselo —No, está bien, general. Puedo regresar por mi cuenta —aseveró.

Pero él se apresuró a alcanzarla, comenzando a caminar junto a ella —Insisto, teniente.

Espiró —Aunque aprecio el ofrecimiento, señor, me temo que no creo que sea conveniente.

Cuando volvió a hablar, voz tan derrotada y llena de asfixiante culpa como _aquella vez_, con Envy -_No puedo permitir eso. No puedo perderte. ¿Qué clase de situación es esta? Permito que un niño me grite, que un hombre que busca venganza me de una lección sobre control... y te obligo a sufrir más recuerdos dolorosos. He sido un idiota. Lo siento- _que Hawkeye no pudo evitar detenerse en seco, hombros tensos —Al menos déjame hacer esto.

Inhaló profundamente, casi dolorosamente. El frío aire seco cortando cada centímetro de sus vías respiratorias con afiladas punzadas como pequeños cuchillos o estacas de hielo instalándose en su pecho. Había empezado a nevar finalmente, afuera, en las oscuras y ahora desiertas calles de Central y la acera estaba cubierta ya de una fina capa de hielo y nieve sucia. Manchada. Allí donde una vez había sido de una tonalidad puramente blanca e inmaculada. O quizá era ella, quien no podía evitar hacer paralelismos que desearía no estar pensando en momentos como aquellos. Él estaba aguardando aún, una respuesta, mientras pequeños copos de nieve caían sobre ambos de forma silente y calma y ella no estaba segura de tener una. De tenerla, ciertamente no sería la que él deseaba _–necesitaba-_ oír, si bien la más sensata de todas las opciones posibles. Sin embargo, no podía obligarse a sí misma a hacerlo –aún con toda la sensatez y raciocinio que pudiera conjurar-, a rechazarlo cuando se encontraba de esa forma, delante suyo, pesaroso y con el peso de la culpa hundiéndole los hombros. Ojos hundidos y expresión seria. Estaba _cansado_, podía verlo. Tan terriblemente cansado como lo estaba ella. Y quizá esa era la única razón que necesitaba.

Suspirando, asintió —Está bien, general... —sabiendo de antemano que estaba acercándose arriesgadamente a las líneas. _Peligrosamente_, también. Y no estaba oponiendo la resistencia que debería y era esperable de ella, en su posición. _No_. Debería haberlo rechazado tajantemente, lo sabía, y huido en la dirección opuesta porque en aquellos minutos no era capaz de siquiera confiar en su propio –y habitualmente sensato y cauto- juicio. No obstante, no había sido capaz de hacerlo. _¿Acaso no huiste?._ De huir y abandonarlo. _¿Quién es la persona que me dijo que no debía rendirme sea cual sea la situación?_. Nunca había podido realmente, ni siquiera bajo órdenes estrictas de hacerlo, en el pasado, y sabía que no sería capaz de empezar ahora tampoco. _No te arrepientas luego por no haberlo hecho. _No cuando llevaba tanto tiempo a su lado y no cuando su superior se encontraba en aquel particular estado de ánimo. _Como si fuera a hacerlo después de tanto tiempo... _Incluso cuando el de ella misma no distara demasiado del de él.

Pero era una _mala_, _mala_, terriblemente _mala_ idea hacerlo. Ella era la firme de los dos, la calma y colecta, la constante y equilibrada de ellos. La que tenía la cabeza en el correcto lugar y la firmeza para tomar las decisiones por ambos que él no podía tomar. La inalterabilidad, para hacer la elección correcta cuando la incorrecta resultaba abismalmente más atractiva o fácil o simplemente mejor. Ella era la consistencia. La cabeza de ambos. Y la muleta de su superior, cuando éste parecía necesitarla. Él, en cambio, era el tenaz de ambos, la espontaneidad e impetuosidad, como las mismas llamas que creaba con tan solo un chasquido de sus dedos. Y mientras ella podía tener la cabeza donde debía, era él el que tenía el corazón en el lugar correcto y siempre lo había tenido, desde que tenía memoria. Hawkeye podía ser la cabeza de la operación, concedido, la racionalidad, pero él era el corazón y el alma de toda ésta. La única razón por la que ésta estaba viva. Y la única razón por la que ella era parte de ésta, para empezar, y aún continuaba siguiéndolo, tras todos esos años.

Por ese motivo, no podía permitirse ningún tipo de debilidad. No podía permitirse el desmoronarse, sin importar cuánto costara mantenerse en una pieza a ojos de su superior, no cuando era él quien lo estaba haciendo y no cuando era ella quien debía servir para mantenerlo en pie lo suficiente hasta que recobrara completamente el camino en que había prometido mantenerlo. _No... _Si era su asistente, debía ser más sensata y fuerte que eso. Debía ser más firme. Si pretendía cumplir su promesa de vigilar su espalda y cuidar que no se desviara, debía ser más centrada. Ya que no podía vigilarlo con sus propios ojos ni juzgarlo con sus propias manos cuando ella misma se encontraba desarmada. Y su inquebrantable y férrea compostura estaba tambaleándose en aquellos exactos momentos, justo al lado de la de él. Justo delante de los ojos de él. Y Hawkeye odiaba verse de esa forma frente a su superior. La hacía sentir... que había fallado. Que estaba fallando. En su promesa y deber. Que estaba fallándole, como todas esas veces que había sido incapaz de proteger su espalda apropiadamente y él había terminado herido, hospitalizado e inclusive _ciego_, a causa de su ineficiencia. _Sí..._ Si era su asistente, debía ser más sensata y firme que eso. Más sensata y firme que cómo estaba siéndolo ahora.

Pero estaba fallando estrepitosamente en el intento —Estás terriblemente callada...

Se tensó, percibiendo el tono apesadumbrado de él, cargado de profunda y oscura culpa. Había cometido el error, inaceptable error, de descender _ese_ camino. Ese que ambos llevaban evitando por demasiado tiempo. Y lo había hecho con tal carencia de tacto que resultaba incluso inconcebible e insensible de su parte. _Como si no importara... _Y sabía que la había herido en el proceso también. Suspiró —¿Sabe, teniente? Mis intenciones iniciales eran buenas... —ella no dijo nada, y él prosiguió. Las intenciones no importaban, de todas maneras, había aprendido en Ishbal. Las palabras "_El camino al infierno está pavimentado de buenas intenciones"_, nunca había cobrado un sentido tan literal como cuando había visto las llamas consumirlo todo y olido el hedor a podredumbre y carne calcinada en el aire irritándole las fosas nasales. Carne de los cuerpos de aquellas personas a las que había jurado proteger cuando se había enlistado. Ciudadanos de Amestris—. Lo tomo como que mis intentos de animarla fallaron estrepitosamente.

Cerró los ojos con pesadez, relajándose a duras penas —No. Está bien, general. Aprecio el gesto.

Exhaló. Su voz había sonado seca e insulsa. E inclusive sus mismos ojos caoba, habitualmente expresivos, severos y llenos de cruda emoción, estaban opacos, apagados y sin brillo alguno en aquel momento. Sabía lo que Hawkeye estaba haciendo; racionalizando, distanciándose, desprendiéndose y desvinculándose de sí misma y de él y de toda la endemoniadamente complicada situación en que él los había metido; y había sido él también quien la había empujado a ello. A convertirse en la estricta y completamente despersonalizada persona en que el ejército la había moldeado a su imagen. La soldado, estrictamente (aún cuando ésta fuera, de hecho, una parte real de Hawkeye), y no la mujer que conocía y amaba desde su ahora abismalmente distante juventud.

Se preguntó en qué momento se habrían convertido en la mutua fuente de sufrimiento del otro. En qué momento se habrían resignado a ello. _Ishbal_ era todo lo que se le venía a la mente.

En algún momento, notó vagamente, habían arribado a la puerta de su casa rentada. Su auto, negro y brillante -ahora cubierto en una delgada capa de nieve blanca-, aún aparcado en la entrada. En el exacto lugar en que lo había dejado. Motor apagado. Sin embargo, a duras penas tomó nota mental de esto o cualquier otra cosa a su alrededor, salvo _ella_. Siempre era ella, después de todo, siempre lo había sido. Espiró profundamente, dejándose caer sentado sobre el primer escalón cubierto de hielo de la entrada de su casa. Su mano derecha deslizándose hacia atrás por su alborotado cabello. Tras exhalar por segunda vez, lentamente, enterró su rostro en su mano, descansándolo en su áspera y fría palma enguantada. Ojos cerrados y efectivamente cubiertos de la vista de ella. Mano sofocando el apesadumbrado farfullo que ella no alcanzó a comprender. _No te merezco. _

—General...

Separó un poco su rostro de su mano para hablar, ésta vez con mayor claridad —Está bien, teniente. Entiendo. Y lamento haberte causado tantas dificultades. Me temo... que no podré escoltarla a su apartamento. Puede retirarse. Estaré bien por mi cuenta —antes de volver a presionarlo pesadamente una vez más ahora contra sus dos palmas. Cabeza hundida en el interior de éstas.

La expresión de ella de suavizó, párpados descendiendo a duras penas, pesadamente, boca curvándose en una mueca de profundo dolor. Sus ojos reflejando los mismo. E imaginó que habría tenido la misma expresión, aquella vez –_No puedo permitir eso, no puedo perderte-_, cuando había estado a punto de verse obligada a jalar el gatillo contra _él_. Y, como aquella vez también, se unió a él en el suelo. Sólo que ésta vez se dejó caer en el mismo escalón en que su superior se encontraba sentado, a su lado. En completo silencio.

Roy alzó la vista. Notando, por primera vez en toda la noche, el ligero enrojecimiento en las heladas y desnudas manos de ella. Más concretamente, en la palma —¿Qué-

Al percatarse de esto, ella cerró ambas firmemente sobre su regazo. Ojos clavados en éstas —No es nada, general —voz calma, segura.

Pero él negó con la cabeza. Sabía que no era cierto. Aquello definitivamente no era _nada. _Era piel irritada, en carne viva, de tanto restregarlas. La misma malsana costumbre que había tenido durante la guerra de Ishbal, e inclusive una vez terminada ésta, de frotarlas una y otra vez, con severidad y firmeza, tras un largo día de jalar el gatillo, deseando que la sangre se lavara de éstas. Con el tiempo, eventualmente, había dejado de hacerlo. De lavarse las manos una y otra vez. Y de restregarlas hasta irritar su habitualmente pálida piel. Habiendo asumido que, sin importar lo que hicieran, nada haría que ésta desapareciera. No obstante, no podía culparla. Todos habían tenido sus respectivas manías para sobrevivir y mantenerse cuerdos en el desierto, incluido él. Y aún entonces, de vez en cuando, la suya propia regresaba.

Suspirando, cubrió los pequeños puños fríos de ella con sus anchas manos. Volteándolas con cuidado y examinándolas, manteniéndoselas abiertas. El enrojecimiento estaba desapareciendo ya, prueba de que llevaba demasiado tiempo allí, en su piel. Sin embargo, aún permanecía un ligero tono sonrosado en éstas. Hawkeye intentó retraerlas, pero él las retuvo firmemente en las suyas, manteniéndolas aún palma hacia arriba —General... —pero él solo inclinó su cabeza y presionó sus labios, _fríos, finos, tensos_ labios contra una de las pequeñas cicatrices blancas, casi imperceptible, que tenía en la palma de la mano izquierda, ubicada descendiendo verticalmente entre los dedos índice y anular. Bordes de su boca curvándose en una encrespada mueca.

La sintió encogerse ante el gesto, estremecerse ligeramente y tensarse. Cada músculo de su cuerpo, de su rostro e inclusive cada pequeño músculo en su mano endureciéndose bajo los labios de él. Intentando, casi desesperadamente, cerrar las manos en puños una vez más. Podía sentirlo respirar, entrecortadamente, contra su palma. Aliento cálido agraciando su estropeada y áspera piel. Estaba _quieto_, tan terriblemente _quieto_ que resultaba en cierta forma aterrador. Y entonces, entonces estaba moviéndose una vez más, lentamente, pesadamente, deslizando sus labios por cada pequeña y casi invisible cicatriz de sus manos y cada callosidad formada en sus yemas de años y años de portar armas y jalar el gatillo. Y estaba _cansada, oh Dios tan cansada_. Creciendo frágil a cada instante. Y ya casi no podía respirar. No sin sentir que todo se desmoronaría si tan solo intentaba inhalar una bocanada de aire, por pequeña que fuera. Y ella no podía desmoronarse, continuaba diciéndose. No cuando él la necesitaba fuerte y firme y segura y certera a su lado. No cuando él necesitaba de su habitual claridad para definir las situaciones y cosas que parecían imprecisas, en aquel momento.

Y ellos eran el epítome de la _imprecisión_. Por excelencia.

Con pesada resignación, ella inclinó su cabeza también, presionando su frente contra la coronilla azabache de él, ahora cubierta de pequeños copos blancos agraciando aquí y allá su alborotado cabello —Por favor, detente —voz ahogada, casi inaudible. Tenían que hacerlo, tenía que decirlo, era su deber, para con él, la posición que había elegido ocupar. Estaban en la vía pública, después de todo. Así no hubiera nadie en la calle en aquel momento. Y ellos no tenían derecho alguno de descuidar y olvidar todo lo demás, _todo lo que realmente importaba_, no en pos de sus propias agendas personales. No ahora. Y no nunca.

Suspirando, suavemente, contra su mullido cabello negro, cerró los ojos. Labios curvándose lánguidamente hacia abajo. Se había amonestado a sí misma, lo sabía, y no a él. Recordándose su posición y lugar y deber y todas las promesas que estaba rompiendo con el solo hecho de consentirse el mantener aquel contacto casi sutil con él. Estaba rompiendo todos los límites y reglas auto-impuestas que había estipulado largo tiempo atrás. Aquellas que había estipulado para sí misma respecto a él, para mantenerse efectivamente centrada y en el lugar exacto en que él la _necesitaba_ –y no en el lugar en que él la _quería_- sin importar su propia predisposición personal. Y ahora... ahora estaba consintiéndole a él, y a sí misma también, tantear los límites que ambos habían dibujado tiempo atrás. Los mismos que habían trazado y aceptado mantener tácitamente hasta que fuera necesario. Los mismos que _no _deberían estar considerando cruzar.

Lo sintió detenerse contra su palma y exhalar —¿Qué clase de situación es esta? De cuenta nueva, sigo causándote malos recuerdos.

Hawkeye negó suavemente la cabeza, deslizando la punta fría de su nariz por la frente de él, descendiendo, por el costado de la nariz del moreno, deteniéndose allí. Rozando el borde del puente de ésta suavemente, con la suya, aliento cálido chocando contra los labios de él. Olía a hielo, almizcle y cenizas. Inhaló punzantemente —Por favor, no digas esas cosas —_no toleraré que te culpes por mis decisiones._ _Después de todo, fui yo quien elegí_ esto_. Fui yo quien eligió seguirte y sacrificarlo todo, por _esa_ ambición. _Y lo haría, una y otra y otra vez, si tuviera que volver a tomar esas decisiones todas de eso, Riza estaba segura.

Y suave, oh tan dolorosamente suave, presionó sus fríos, pálidos labios contra los de él. En un etéreo gesto silencioso. Delicado. Y calmo. Permitiéndose a sí misma, un segundo –_tan solo un segundo_, porque aspirar a más sería simplemente egoísta-, sentirlo respirar lentamente contra su boca. Inmóvil. Lentamente. Y entonces, antes de darle tiempo alguno a prolongar aquello, se retrajo. Ojos caoba clavados significativamente en los nublados negros de él. _Estoy aquí a tu lado. Así que, por favor, deja de culparte por mis decisiones. Sin importar qué, prometí que te seguiría al infierno. Y pretendo cumplir mi promesa. Así me cueste la vida_ —Levántese, general. Tenemos que ingresarlo a la casa. Me temo que nos resfriaremos si permanecemos aquí —pero su voz no era seria, severa o imperativa, como habitualmente. Sino suave, en un casi susurro. La misma que había usado durante el funeral de Hughes, todos esos años atrás.

Cerró los ojos pesadamente —Sí —poniéndose de pie con pesadez. Ella, a su lado, hizo lo mismo. Colocando una mano en su espalda por precaución.

—Por favor, tenga cuidado con el hielo —bajo ellos, bajo sus pies, el hielo y la nieve acumulada crujían. Arriba, los pequeños copos de nieve continuaban cayendo sobre ambos.

—No estoy bebido —aseguró, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Asintió. No, no lo estaba. Lo sabía perfectamente —Lo sé, general. No tiene que asegurármelo.

Con cuidado, ascendió los dos escalones restantes, con ella detrás de él aguardando, y deslizó la mano en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo, buscando a tientas por la llave. Una vez lo hizo, la halló, la retrajo e introdujo en la cerradura, girándola con destreza. El pestillo hizo un suave "clic", abriendo efectivamente la puerta. Con cuidado, se apartó, dejándola pasar. Hawkeye dudó un instante, inmóvil, rígida en la entrada, bajo la nieve, pero finalmente espiró y cerró los ojos, ingresando. Cuando lo hizo, él cerró la puerta una vez más, tras ambos. Encerrando efectivamente afuera el resto del mundo. Entonces, alzó la mano a ella, retirando con sus nudillos un par de copos de la cima de su cabeza. Hawkeye lo tomó por la muñeca, en un agarre firme. Y él enarcó una ceja, inquisitivamente, aguardando. Con calma, sin hacer contacto visual alguno, ella tomó la punta de uno de los dedos de su guante y tiró de ella, removiéndoselo de la mano. Dejando su mano al desnudo. Entonces soltó su muñeca.

Y él posicionó sus yemas en la cumbre de su pómulo. Mirada de vergüenza en los ojos color carbón. La había estado tocando con sus guantes de alquimia. Con la misma alquimia de la flama que su teniente primera tanto aborrecía y temía –simultáneamente- desde que había tenido tan solo 14 años, la misma que había decidido quemar de su espalda, para evitar que otro alquimista de la flama _–como él-_ naciera.

_Yo... temía a mi padre. Porque su mirada estaba absorbida por su búsqueda, como si estuviera poseído por algo (...). Por favor, dígame mayor. ¿Por qué la alquimia, que debe traer felicidad a las personas, es utilizada para asesinarlas? (...). Tengo un favor que pedirle, Mustang-san. Por favor queme y destruya mi espalda. ¡AL MENOS! Si no puedo expiar lo que he hecho, al menos puedo evitar que nazca un nuevo alquimista de la flama. Para que los secretos de mi espalda no puedan ser usados. Y así podré dejar a un lado los vínculos con mi padre y la alquimia. Para llegar a ser solo Riza Hawkeye, como individuo._

Y la misma de la que se había desapegado cuando le había pedido que arruinara el tatuaje. Quería que la tocara con sus propias desnudas manos. Aún cuando éstas estuvieran manchadas de sangre. Y aún cuando hubieran sido éstas mismas las que le habían causado tanto dolor y sufrimiento. Así como cicatrices y malos recuerdos. Y no con la alquimia que una vez le había causado tanto dolor y arrepentimiento. No con aquello que tanto resentía, desde que tenía memoria. Él silenciosamente acordaba, _ella merecía más que eso_. Por lo que simplemente caminó un pasó más hacia Hawkeye. Labios presionados firmemente y deslizando sus dedos ahora por la línea de su mandíbula. Suave y calmamente. Ojos negros clavados en los caoba de ella. Entonces, descendió, trazando con igual delicadeza uno de los lados de su garganta, trazando la cicatriz allí, la _fea_ marca en su, de otra forma, perfecta piel pálida. Un doloroso recordatorio para ambos, pero especialmente para él, de cuando le había fallado. Fallado en protegerla. Así que simplemente siguió delineando ésta, sintiéndola inhalar agudamente y liberar el aire segundos después contra los labios de él. Su pulso palpitando contra sus dedos. Las yemas de éstos sudando contra la garganta de ella.

Inclinándose calmamente, temiendo forzarla a retroceder, la besó –ojos cerrados- con suma paciencia y suavidad. Presionando su boca firmemente, por un instante, contra la tensa de ella y sintiéndola relajarse poco a poco, a medida que continuaba rodando su labio inferior sobre el superior de ella y luego el inferior, alternadamente, en un cuidadoso patrón. Robándole el aliento. Manos aferrándola ahora por los brazos, atrayéndola contra él. Tras un efímero suspiro, la sintió comenzar a responder. Igual de suavemente a como lo había hecho antes, en las escaleras de entrada, manos alzándose ésta vez para sujetarlo con sus palmas a ambos lados de la mandíbula del moreno. Sus manos eran firmes allí, inalterables, y casi demandantes, manteniéndolo en su lugar, a medida que iban pasando los segundos. Igual que su boca, la cual iba creciendo ansiosa y ávida a cada segundo. Soltando un áspero gruñido gutural, intentando seguirle el paso, la presionó contra la puerta. Dedos aún enroscados sólidamente alrededor de la sección media de sus delgados brazos. Dientes hincándose en su labio inferior.

Antes de que pudiera contenerlo, el pequeño gemido ahogado escapó sus labios. Por lo que, en un desesperado intento de acallarlo, presionó su boca aún más fuertemente contra la de él. Descendiendo sus manos de su rostro hasta tomar el borde de su abrigo, tirando de éste hacia atrás. Las manos de él dejaron a duras penas su lugar en los brazos de ella para que la prenda cayera al suelo –con un sordo sonido- y una vez más la volvió a tomar, manteniéndola clavada contra la áspera superficie detrás suyo. A duras penas inhalando y exhalando entre beso y beso sin siquiera atreverse a dejar su lugar contra los fríos labios de ella, por temor a que Hawkeye se arrepintiera y lo apartara. No lo hizo. De hecho, simplemente lo atrajo aún más contra sí, aferrándolo con suma firmeza. Inhalando bruscamente, Roy descendió su boca, presionándola en su mentón, en la pequeña hendidura bajo sus labios, y luego depositó otro beso un poco más abajo. Y otro más abajo -forzándola a tirar la cabeza hacia atrás- mientras comenzaba a besar cuidadosamente su garganta. Sintiéndola intentar tragar con dificultad mientras lo hacía. Una vez más, posó sus labios contra su punto pulsante, a la izquierda, succionando suavemente allí. La oyó suspirar.

Con cuidado y suma calma, sin dejar de deslizar sus labios por su garganta y un poco más abajo también, hacia la hondonada de su clavícula, deslizó el abrigo de ella hacia atrás de sus hombros, tela rodando por su piel y cayendo –con todo su peso- con un igualmente sordo sonido al suelo. Inhaló, examinando el cuello abierto de la camisa que llevaba y la escasa piel moldeada sobre su delicada clavícula, que dejaba expuesta a sus ojos. Incluso allí, sobre ésta, incluso a casi plena vista podía vislumbrar otra pequeña cicatriz blanca curvada y casi invisible en su cuerpo. Incluso allí, tenía _otra marca_, la cual besó con profunda culpa y adoración. Tanteando por el primer y segundo y tercer botón de su camisa, deslizando la prenda a duras penas hacia abajo también, para dejar al descubierto sus pálidos hombros.

Presionando su sien derecha contra la cumbre del pómulo izquierdo de ella, descendió sus labios sobre la herida tiempo atrás cicatrizada ya, que el homúnculo llamado Envy le había realizado, durante el día prometido. Y rozó cuidadosa y suavemente sus labios contra la piel rugosa que había quedado allí, tras el corte. Sobre el tejido cerrado, irregularmente. Una y otra vez. Inhalando y exhalando suavemente sobre la herida. Y sintiendo el pecho de ella ascender y descender precipitadamente contra el suyo propio, con cada aliento profundo y punzante que aspiraba. Dedos enterrándose tensamente en el frente de la camisa de él. Tanteando no tan firme y calmamente como habría deseado. Tensándose, sintió las yemas de él rozar la cara externa de su muslo, boca contra boca, dedos cautos y mesurados, y la correa de cuero deslizarse y caer hacia abajo de su larga pierna. Arma chocando bruscamente contra el suelo y olvidada por ambos.

Si dijera que recordaba en qué momento su cabello había caído suelto, que recordaba la mano de él diestramente removiendo el broche que lo había mantenido sujeto en alto o éste abriéndose por su cuenta al dar contra la puerta tras ella, estaría mintiendo. Así como estaría mintiendo si afirmara recordar cómo habían alcanzado la segunda planta, entrelazados inextricablemente y aferrados el uno al otro como si no hubiera mañana, escaleras arriba, y terminado bajo las sábanas igualmente enredados y torpemente maniobrándose el uno al otro como si nada más importara. Y entonces él había descendido para besarla, su cuerpo cubriendo el súbitamente pequeño y delgado y frágil de ella, abdomen contra abdomen, piel con piel, y manos sudadas y piernas torneadas sujetándolo firmemente por la cintura, con codos y rodillas en ángulos apropiados. Y su largo, dorado y habitualmente prolijo recogido cabello esparcido desprolijamente sobre la almohada.

Y la había observado, por un segundo, manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de ella y brazos parcialmente extendidos manteniéndolo lo suficientemente apartado para contemplarla. Uno, dos, tres segundos. Viéndola devolverle la mirada firmemente con sus grandes y expresivos ojos caoba. Antes de sonreír suavemente y volver a presionar sus labios contra los ahora enrojecidos e inflamados de ella. Dedos aferrando firmemente la almohada bajo la cabeza de ella, yemas enterrándose en ésta, mientras continuaba besándola una y otra y otra y otra vez. Lenta y suave y acompasadamente. Entre suspiro y suspiro. Sintiéndola deslizar sus dedos afectuosamente por su ahora empapado cabello azabache, sobre su oreja izquierda, mientras permanecía con sus ojos clavados en él sobre ella. Entonces, una fría gota se desprendió de la punta de un mechón negro de su flequillo y cayó sobre ella. Sobre su pómulo perlado de sudor, deslizándose hacia abajo como una lágrima. Y luego otra. Y otra la siguió. Y entonces la sintió tensarse bajo suyo. Ojos cerrándose bruscamente y dedos enterrándose en su cuero cabelludo mientras la sentía arquear su espalda –presionándose más contra él- y curvar sus tobillos también. Y entonces cedió. Y él la siguió, desplomándose sobre ella, segundos después. Respiración entrecortada. Sábanas aún enroscadas modestamente alrededor de ambos, dejando sólo sus piernas entrelazadas expuestas.

Exhausto, permaneció un segundo más acostado sobre ella, sintiéndola recobrar poco a poco su ritmo de respiración normal mientras acariciaba masajeando calmamente su húmedo y alborotado cabello azabache. Alborotándolo, posiblemente, un poco más. Cuando se levantó un poco, sin embargo, sirviéndose de sus codos para verla, ella cerró los ojos y besó suavemente la comisura de su boca, sintiendo la sal de la transpiración en la piel del moreno y contra sus labios. Antes de curvar sus propios labios en una mueca indescifrable y volver a dejar caer su cabeza contra la almohada, párpados pesadamente cubriendo sus orbes caoba de los negros de él. Ambos antebrazos alzándose para cubrir sus párpados también. Roy frunció el entrecejo —¿Te encuentras bien?

Riza asintió —Así es —descendiendo sus brazos una vez más y observándolo. Estaba cansado. Y sus párpados estaban cerrándose en contra de su voluntad, podía verlo, pero continuaba combatiendo el cansando con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

Él se quitó de encima de ella, acomodándose a su lado y desenroscando las sábanas y el edredón un poco de sus cuerpos para cubrir también las piernas de ambos, las cuales aún permanecía entrelazadas —¿Estás segura? —inquirió, pasando un brazo lánguidamente por encima de su cintura y las sábanas y el edredón.

—Perfectamente —ratificó, firme. Masajeando ahora los cabellos de su nuca calmamente. Viéndolo poco a poco perder el conocimiento—. Ahora, duerme.

—Mmhh... —asintió, cerrando los ojos y acomodándose contra ella. Contra su espalda. Enterrando su nariz y labios entre la hondonada de sus omóplatos. Brazo lánguidamente por encima de ella aún, por encima de su cintura y por sobre las sábanas y el edredón—. Tienes los pies fríos... —fue todo lo que gimió, y entonces se deslizó a la completa inconsciencia. Ella, en cambio, permaneció en su lugar, de espaldas a él, completamente inmóvil. Ojos bien abiertos y clavados en la pared. Expresión en blanco. Por otra media hora.

Exhaló, cerrando los ojos pesadamente. ¿Qué había hecho? Había consentido lo inaceptable. Lo que llevaban evitando y eludiendo por años ya, y desde que tenían memoria. Habían roto un _tabú_ tácito, no formulado en voz alta, entre ambos y lo habían hecho con el mayor arrojo y la mayor negligencia que podían haber conjurado en tan solo escasas horas. Habían _cruzado la línea _–las palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza. Y ella no había hecho absolutamente nada para evitarlo, salvo pobres intentos que difícilmente contaban, porque ni ella misma había tenido la firmeza necesaria para formularlos en primer lugar. La firmeza y severidad que hubiera sido requerida al momento. _No._ No lo había denegado. Ni le había recordado su meta y su ambición y todo lo que estaban arriesgando por el solo hecho de haber hecho aquello y todas las razones por las que no lo habían hecho antes también. Todas las razones por las que no deberían haberlo hecho, en primer lugar.

_¡No te confundas! ¡Nunca dejes de pensar! (...) Si eres un soldado, si eres mi asistente, debes ser más firme y sensata que esto_. Sí, lo sabía. Aún cuando las palabras de él no habían tenido nada que ver con la complicada situación en que se encontraban ahora, incluso entonces, _lo sabía_. Debería haberlo sido, más firme, más severa, más sensata y centrada. Debería haberlo detenido, cuando aún había habido tiempo, debería haberse detenido a sí misma. Recordado todo lo que era verdaderamente importante. No _ellos_. Ellos no eran importantes. _Ellos_, si es que había tal cosa, fuera lo que fuera que esta significara, eran aleatorios. Daño colateral, militarmente hablando. Algo accesorio que no debería haber existido en primer lugar y algo que debería ser sacrificado y puesto a un lado en pos de la causa mayor. Sus inclinaciones personales, sus deseos, no debían importar. No cuando habían tomado tantas vidas y no cuando aún tenían demasiado por delante antes de poder alcanzar eso a lo que aspiraban. Eso por lo que habían sacrificado tanto. Y ella no toleraría volver a ser usada en contra de él, para mantenerlo en su lugar y detenerlo de seguir avanzando. El día en que se convirtiera en un obstáculo, sería el día en que Riza Hawkeye abandonaría su lado. Porque incluso entonces,_ ella_ no importaba. Él era el que debía hacerlo, el que debía llegar. Y alcanzar la cima. Él era el importante de los dos, y el que debía sobrevivir.

Girándose a duras penas con cuidado, lo observó dormir por encima de su hombro. Calma y tranquilamente. Respirando suavemente contra su nuca. Y no pudo evitar recordarlo con sus escasos dieciséis años, durmiendo en una forma similar, con sus brazos sobre la mesa de la cocina de su vieja casa desvencijada, sobre un libro de alquimia y su cabeza apoyada de costado sobre las páginas abiertas del mismo. Suspirando, negó con la cabeza. Había sido una persona resuelta entonces y aún lo era ahora. Decidido y dispuesto a alcanzar cualquier cosa que se cruzara en su camino. Y era ese aspecto de su personalidad, esa decisión y determinación para llevar a cabo todo lo que fuera necesario para alcanzar eso que tanto deseaba, lo que la había atraído a él por primera vez. Había sido inteligente, posiblemente demasiado para su propio bien (e incluso ahora lo era) e ingenuo y había hablado de sus ideales con tanto apasionamiento que había deseado simplemente seguirlo. Seguirlo y ver en qué clase de hombre podría convertirse, alguien con un sueño tan maravilloso, y ver en qué clase de mundo podría transformar el, por otro lado, solitario y vacío mundo que ella había conocido, en casa de su padre, hasta la llegada de él.

Y ella había sido algo ingenua también, dado que lo había idealizado más allá de lo que realmente era. Sin embargo, suponía, no podía culpársela. No cuando no había tenido _nada_, previo a la llegada de él, nada salvo una casa vacía y desvencijada y un cascarón vacío que cuidar dentro del cual una vez había residido su padre. Y aún así, aún ahora, aún con todos los años que llevaba conociéndolo, todo lo que había acontecido, todas las cicatrices extras que ambos habían adquirido y aún con todas las nuevas y viejas líneas de expresión que empezaban a marcarse con la edad, aún entonces, continuaba creyendo en él. Continuaba _amándolo_, como lo había hecho a sus escasos catorce años. O posiblemente más. Y de una forma realista. Ya que ahora podía amar al hombre, que cargaba los ideales pesadamente en sus hombros, y no a los ideales, arrastrando al hombre. Aunque, si se había enamorado primero de él o la idea de él, Riza Hawkeye no tenía idea.

Pero era por esa exacta razón que no podía –_simplemente no podía-_ permitir que sus propias inclinaciones personales y su propia agenda la distrajeran de sus prioridades. Su prioridad, por encima de todo, era ver que el antes coronel y actualmente general de brigada Mustang alcanzara la cima. Que continuara vivo, para poder seguir trabajando por ese futuro maravilloso del que ambos habían hablado frente a la tumba de Berthold Hawkeye, para poder seguir avanzando, sin importar nada más. Nada podía hacerlo. Ni siquiera su propia percepción de su comandante. Era su superior, después de todo, y por encima de todo. Y eso era todo lo que debía importar y ser tomado en consideración. Nada más.

Exhaló, removiéndose cuidadosamente de debajo del brazo de Roy y apartándose las sábanas y el pesado edredón del cuerpo y sentándose por un instante al borde de la cama. Espalda desnuda, tatuada y quemada a él. Rostro en las manos. Suspiró. Y, sin decir más, se puso de pie y comenzó a recoger sus cosas y a vestirse. Observando, de vez en cuando, a su superior dormir completamente ajeno a los movimientos de ella. Brazo derecho sobre la almohada, mano abierta sobre su cabeza y brazo izquierdo extendido, allí donde ella había estado minutos atrás. Su alborotado cabello azabache aplastado contra la almohada. Sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos. Y aún entonces, a sus casi 36 años, Roy Mustang continuaba siendo lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida. Trágicamente hermoso. Y no por las razones que el resto de las mujeres que solían agraciarlo con su compañía creían. No. Su percepción de él nada tenía que ver con el aspecto estético de Roy. Aún cuando no negaba en absoluto su atractivo (algo que, evidentemente, no diría jamás en voz alta. Riza Hawkeye también tenía su propio orgullo).

Abotonándose el último botón de la camisa, lo miró dormir esparcido en la cama por última vez. Antes de dar media vuelta y volver a descender las escaleras cauta y silenciosamente, en busca de su abrigo y el arma. Sin embargo, tras tomar ambos del suelo, volver a sujetarse la semiautomática al muslo, bajo la raja de la falda, y colgarse el abrigo en el antebrazo, se detuvo con la mano en el picaporte. Dedos enroscados alrededor del mismo. Suspiró. El ambiente de la casa en general estaba helado, debido a que afuera continuaba nevando, por lo que podía ver a través del cristal, y debido a que no se habían molestado en encender el hogar a penas habían ingresado. Y si se marchaba entonces, dejándolo dormir en el estado en que lo había dejado, con esa temperatura ambiental en la casa, lo más probable era que fuera a enfermarse. Por lo que, dando media vuelta, se dirigió al hogar y lo encendió, atizando un poco el fuego antes de marcharse, para mantenerlo vivo. Luego, sin más, dio media vuelta y abandonó la casa. Deteniéndose solo una vez más para mirar atrás, a la puerta cerrada tras de sí, antes cerrar los ojos pesadamente y finalmente descender los escalones.

Debajo de sus pies, la nieve sucia continuaba crujiendo sonoramente bajo su peso, mientras encima de su cabeza continuaba nevando constante y abundantemente. Lo habría besado, una última vez, antes de marcharse. Sin embargo, había temido que el mero gesto pudiera despertarlo. Después de todo, y aún exhausto, Roy todavía tenía el mismo sueño ligero que ambos habían desarrollado en Ishbal para sobrevivir. Y sabía perfectamente que si lo hubiera hecho; despertado, eso era; no le habría permitido marcharse de esa forma. Y no le habría permitido marcharse fácilmente tampoco. No. Habría hecho las cosas abismalmente más difíciles, para ella, para él, y para ambos. Y ciertamente no tenía la fuerza o firmeza para lidiar con una situación de ese estilo en aquellos momento. No cuando la mera acción de mantenerse en pie le costaba, y no cuando sus rodillas continuaban doblándose ligeramente con cada paso que daba.

Aferrándose el abrigo contra el cuerpo, para mantenerse caliente, continuó caminando por las vacías calles de Central, cubiertas ahora completamente de blanco y meramente iluminadas por las luces de las farolas. Afortunadamente, no encontrándose con nadie en su camino de regreso a casa. De haberlo hecho, de haberla visto alguien saliendo de la casa de su superior a las –miró el reloj- 3 AM podría haber significado un riesgo para la posición de ambos en la milicia. Podría haber significado el fin de la carrera militar para ambos, también. Y el fin de la ambición del general de brigada de alcanzar la cima. Así como del sueño de ambos de proveer un mejor futuro, un futuro donde todos pudieran ser felices, a las siguientes generaciones. Y esas eran cosas que Riza no estaba dispuesta a arriesgar, menos aún sacrificar, por su propia satisfacción personal. No cuando eran la posición, reputación y ambición de él las que también estaban en juego, por causa de ella.

Metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de su abrigo retrajo las llaves de su apartamento, destrabando así la llave de entrada de su edificio. Una vez dentro, recorrió el largo corredor hasta la puerta que era la de su propio apartamento, sintiendo de antemano a Black Hayate olfatear bajo la rendija de la puerta. Introduciendo la llave, la giró y la abrió, su pequeño Shiba Inu abalanzándose sobre ella, patas en su falda, cola meciéndose de lado a lado y nariz olfateándola curiosamente, evidentemente reconociendo el olor de _alguien_ familiar en su piel y en sus ropas. Agachándose, lo acarició y le permitió hociquearle el cabello de forma familiar, el cual se había dejado suelto, sin siquiera percatarse de ello antes de abandonar la casa del general. Enderezándose a su completa extensión una vez más, caminó hasta su cuarto –dejando la puerta tras de sí abierta-, y directo a su baño, encendiendo la ducha al instante. Con calma se quitó las ropas nuevamente, dejándolas en un pequeño cesto junto a la puerta, y se deslizó al interior, sintiendo el agua caliente caer por su piel.

Con calma y cuidado, comenzó a frotarse la misma. Limpiándose con esmero, aquí y allá. No pudiendo evitar cerrar los ojos y visualizarlo a él trazando cada línea y contorno de su cuerpo con sus labios. Cada herida y cicatriz con las yemas de sus dedos. Negó con la cabeza. _¡No te confundas! ¡Nunca dejes de pensar! (...) Si eres un soldado, si eres mi asistente, debes ser más firme y sensata que esto._ Cerrando el grifo y tomando una toalla, la cual se enroscó alrededor del cuerpo. Cabello y piel goteando suavemente. Cuando abandonó el baño, ya vestida en una camisa holgada y pantalones holgados, cabello aún húmedo, no se sorprendió de encontrar a Black Hayate, no realmente, sentado en el lado habitualmente vacío de su cama, moviendo suavemente la cola.

Y en otra ocasión lo habría amonestado, regañándolo severamente por acceder a su cuarto y a su cama sin el consentimiento de ella, pero su perro la conocía demasiado como para saber que la puerta abierta había sido exactamente eso. Además, no era como si alguien más usara o fuera a usar ese lado de la cama. Y Hawkeye encontraba confortante, en algunas particulares noches, la compañía de su adulto Shiba Inu en su cama, acurrucado junto a ella, proveyéndole calor (y lo encontraba particularmente confortante ésta noche, que era sumamente fría). Por lo que, cruzándose de brazos, simplemente negó con la cabeza. Calma sonrisa casi imperceptible en los labios.

Cerró los ojos —Está bien —concedió, metiéndose bajo las sábanas y cubriéndose seguidamente con éstas. Sintiendo al perro aovillarse a sus espaldas.

Que Black Hayate fuera el único hombre ocupando su cama era más seguro. _Sí.. Más seguro..._ Reafirmó. Extendiendo la mano y jalando el interruptor de su lámpara de noche. Sumiendo el cuarto en la oscuridad.

Debía dormir. Después de todo, en tres horas debería despertarse para ir al cuartel general. Y aún tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, y papeles que revisar, del día anterior, que no había sido capaz de siquiera leer. Y eso era solo lo de ayer. Suspiró.

Cerrando los ojos pesadamente. Si, mañana sería otro día. Estaba cansada, de todas formas. Profundamente _cansada_. No tomaría demasiado para que perdiera la conciencia completamente.

Y eso era mejor que permanecer despierta.


	19. Una mala señal

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist me pertenece.  
**

19/36**  
**

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Yo muy feliz de saber que el capítulo anterior les gustó, y espero que este lo haga también. Como todos los días: **¡Gracias! **De todo corazón, a todos los lectores que siguen mi historia. **Muchísimas gracias**, y especialmente a: **HoneyHawkeye **(qué bueno que te lo haya parecido de esa forma, ¡gracias!), **Bibiene Von Heiwa**, **Lucia991**, **inowe **(no tienes por qué disculparte, me alegra que aún estés por aquí, y gracias a ti por leer), **Darkrukia4 **(me hace feliz saber que sentiste la escena, me hace sentir que hice algo bien ¡Gracias! =D), **Rukia Kurosaki-chan** (es cierto, Riza no es una máquina, sin importar cuánto intente parecer una, me alegra que te haya gustado), **fandita-eromena**, **Andyhaikufma**, **Guest**, **Hoshiisima **(me alegra mucho, no el haberte hecho soltar lágrimas, por supuesto, sino el que te haya gustado tanto =) y, no, gracias a ti por leer), **Alexandra-Ayanami**, **Rinsita-chan**, **laura-eli89** (no te preocupes por la extensión del review, me hizo feliz sin importar su extensión. Me alegra que te guste la historia), **HaruD'Elric**, **Natsumi Anko**, **mariana garcia**, **Dulce Locurilla** y **LaertesDiMarcini**, por sus tan alentadores comentarios. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Crisis de la mediana edad**

* * *

XIX

"Una mala señal"

* * *

—Mmhh... —encogió los dedos de la mano extendida al otro lado de la cama, solo para percatarse de algo que parecía estar en su cabeza desde incluso antes de despertarse. Oscilando sus párpados, abrió los ojos súbitamente, encontrándose con la imagen que tanto había temido como esperado encontrar. El otro lado de la cama, abierto y de sábanas revueltas, se encontraba completa y absolutamente _vacío_. Ni siquiera el colchón se encontraba aún ligeramente hundido, probando que alguien más había yacido allí. O dormido allí. Pero de esto último dudaba seriamente. La cama estaba fría también, destruyendo toda esperanza que pudiera haber albergado hasta el momento de encontrarse con su teniente primera en la cocina, cocinando el desayuno para ambos, dado que Hawkeye era "una persona mañanera y aún debían ir al cuartel general y arribar a tiempo". Suspiró, incorporándose. No, sabía perfectamente lo que había ocurrido. Riza se había ido.

Descendiendo los pies de la cama, plantas desnudas entrando en contacto con el liso piso de parqué lustroso, examinó la habitación. Era un desastre realmente, y su ropa yacía aún esparcida del suelo tal y como la había dejado la noche anterior, cuando había tenido asuntos más importantes y apremiantes que atender que el orden general de su casa. Ahora, sin embargo, dicho desorden solo le servía como un particularmente frustrante recordatorio de lo que había acontecido allí, lo que había _sido_, y lo que había dejado de ser en el preciso instante en que su teniente primera había salido por la puerta de su habitación y luego por la puerta de entrada de su casa, dejándolo solo y desnudo y completamente malhumorado y vacío en una casa igualmente desierta y solitaria. Y con una amarga sensación en la boca. Encorvándose, enterró su rostro en sus palmas, tal y como había hecho la noche previa, cansado. Había dormido bien, en mucho tiempo –de hecho-, si bien no demasiado –por razones obvias-, sin embargo, ahora se sentía como si hubiera sucedido todo lo contrario, y no hubiera dormido en absoluto. Además –notó-, olía a sudor.

Pasándose la mano por el pegajoso cabello negro, se lo acomodó hacia atrás, poniéndose de pie y comenzando a recoger, con pesar y sin molestarse en siquiera vestirse dado que estaba completamente solo y no importaba _–no realmente- _las distintas prendas del suelo. Una a una. Arrojándolas a un rincón sin siquiera dignarse a darles una segunda ojeada. Para luego dirigirse, con el mismo paso calmo y pesaroso, a su cuarto baño, toalla en mano. La cual, una vez ingresó al mismo, arrojó sobre el borde del lavabo; cerrando la puerta tras de sí con un pequeño toque de su pie. Bufando, se aferró con ambas manos al mismo borde del lavatorio, observando su semblante cansado y ojeroso en el espejo. Lucía exactamente a como lo había hecho tras la muerte de Hughes, todos esos años atrás. Sólo que ésta vez no había perdido peso, y el mayor Armstrong no lo sorprendería saliendo del cubículo de al lado. Lo cual era agradable, si lo pensaba. Sin mencionar que sería perturbador si el mayor apareciera en aquellos momentos en el baño de su casa. Tanto que lo podría llevar a dudar si realmente había "dormido" con Hawkeye en vez del mayor, o con el mayor, creyendo que era Hawkeye. De una forma u otra, concluyó, era mejor dejar de pensar en esa clase de cosas; o terminaría vomitando en el interior de su lavabo y era demasiado temprano para hacerlo. Además, ni siquiera estaba ebrio.

Abriendo el grifo, se deslizó al interior de su ducha. Cerrando los ojos en el preciso instante en que el agua comenzó a caer por su cuerpo, empapándolo. No podía olvidar, ni siquiera detrás de sus párpados, la expresión que había tenido ella. La forma en que lo había mirado, firmemente, con sus grandes ojos caoba, desde debajo suyo. Labios tensos en una línea y comisuras a duras penas curvadas hacia arriba, sin llegar a ser una sonrisa, no realmente. Así como no podía olvidar la forma en que su dorado cabello había yacido esparcido sobre su almohada. Y ciertamente no podía evitar recordar todo el resto. Suspiró. Extendiendo la mano al grifo y cambiando un poco la temperatura del agua a una ligeramente más fría. Quizá necesitara una ducha más larga. De todas formas, tenía algo de tiempo.

Con calma, alzó ambas manos a su cabeza, comenzando a masajear su cabello para limpiarse apropiadamente el cuero cabelludo. Luego se limpió el resto del cuerpo y cerró el grifo. Sacando la mano de detrás de la cortina de baño para agarrar la toalla, la cual enroscó diestramente alrededor de su cintura. Si quería arribar relativamente temprano debía apurarse. Se pasó la mano por la mandíbula, sintiendo la aspereza contra sus nudillos. _Maldición. _Definitivamente necesitaba afeitarse. Algo que, evidentemente, le tomaría un poco más de tiempo. Por lo que, caminando hasta quedar directamente frente al espejo, tomó la crema y vertió un poco en su palma, esparciéndola luego por su rostro y comenzando a deslizar el filo de la navaja suave y cuidadosamente contra su piel. Una y otra y otra vez. Deshaciéndose de la sombra de barba que había empezado a crecerle ya. Luego, sin más, se lavó el rostro, lo secó, frotándose el mismo con una toalla –la misma que usó para estrujarse el cabello-, y abandonó el baño de regreso a su cuarto. Sin perder demasiado tiempo, se cambió y descendió las escaleras. Notando algo en la base de éstas. Algo pequeño y marrón. Agachándose, lo tomó. Era el broche de Hawkeye.

Observando la planta baja, notó un par de cosas más. El hogar estaba encendido, a pesar de que estaba seguro de que no lo habían encendido la noche anterior, por razones evidentes. Lo cual explicaba, por otro lado, la calidez general de la casa y el que no se hubiera congelado durante la noche, durante su sueño. La segunda, era que su abrigo permanecía colgado en el perchero junto a la puerta, prolijamente, a pesar de que había quedado arrojado en el suelo junto a la puerta. Y la tercera, era que su reloj de plata se encontraba cuidadosamente depositado sobre la mesita de café junto a su sofá. Supuso, debía habérsele caído cuando el abrigo había caído también al suelo. Después de todo, lo había llevado en el bolsillo de éste. Y evidentemente, había sido su teniente primera la que se había encargado de todo esto. Inclusive de encender el hogar para evitar que tuviera frío durante la noche. Algo propio de Hawkeye. Después de todo, ciertamente –sonrió arrogantemente- podía imaginarla deduciendo que no era conveniente que se resfriara, porque aún tenía demasiado papeleo y trabajo que hacer. Y enfermarse era simplemente inaceptable.

Dios, si desearía haber despertado y haberla tenido aún consigo. Lo había deseado, de hecho. Pero ahora, despertándose a una cama y casa vacía, comprendía que había sido más bien solo eso; una expresión de deseo de su parte, a algo viable. Su teniente primera claramente no se quedaría cuando hacerlo significaría un riesgo para él, para ella y para ambos y su ambición. Para la posición de ambos en la milicia. No obstante, dicha comprensión no hacía que se sintiera mejor, porque no lo hacía. De hecho, se sentía terrible en aquellos momento, temiendo haberla ofendido o haberle fallado nuevamente hiriéndola una vez más. Era todo lo que hacía, realmente. Causarle malos recuerdos. Y el que ella no se encontrara allí era claramente una _mala_ señal. Exhaló, tomando el reloj y mirando la hora. No tenía demasiado tiempo, mejor marcharse. Compraría algo de camino al cuartel o bebería una taza de café una vez arribara a éste. No importaba.

* * *

Arribó al cuartel, como siempre, primera. La oficina estaba a oscuras, cortinas cerradas y luces apagadas, tal y como la habían dejado la noche previa. Suspirando, caminó hasta la ventana y las apartó. Afuera, todo continuaba cubierto de blanco y nevado, y el frío seco y cortante aún permanecía en el aire. Sin embargo, y afortunadamente, había dejado de nevar. Y la nieve empezaba a derretirse poco a poco ya. Podía vislumbrar, de hecho, pequeñas gotas caer al otro lado del cristal y desde la cornisa de arriba de la ventana. Resultado de la nieve derritiéndose. Con todo, de todas maneras, Riza prefería este clima. Aunque estaba segura de que su superior no acordaría con ella. Al percatarse del pensamiento, por otro lado, se tensó. Amonestándose por siquiera haberse consentido el pensar en el general de brigada, dado que había tomado la determinación de empujar todo al fondo de su cabeza. Era más conveniente de esa forma, para ambos, y ciertamente más práctico y apropiado. Además, aún tenían demasiado trabajo que hacer, demasiado papeleo que revisar, y de otra forma realizar éste de forma adecuada sería más difícil y arduo. Algo que claramente no podía permitirse.

Negó con la cabeza, tomando asiento detrás de su escritorio y comenzando a revisar los papeles que se encontraban allí desde la noche anterior, tal y como ella los había dejado organizados y en el exacto mismo lugar. Abriendo el cajón, retrajo una pluma del mismo. En ese preciso instante, sin embargo, la puerta se abrió; revelando al teniente segundo Breda y al sargento mayor Fuery, los cuales acababan de arribar —Buenos días, teniente primera —dijeron ambos.

Riza asintió, secamente —Buenos días, teniente Breda, sargento Fuery —enarcó una ceja. ¿Dónde estaba el teniente segundo Havoc? El rubio siempre arribaba con el teniente Breda, casi religiosamente, a menos que fuera el día libre del pelirrojo o el día libre el Havoc. Sin embargo, Hawkeye estaba segura de que no lo era. De hecho, éste no sería hasta dentro de dos semanas—. ¿Y el teniente Havoc, teniente? —inquirió, finalmente. Alzando la vista de los papeles que aún tenía entre manos. Fuery acababa de tomar su respectivo lugar en su silla. Breda estaba apartando la suya para hacer lo mismo.

Breda se sentó en su silla, encogiéndose de hombros. Expresión neutra —Su novia lo dejó, pidió el día libre.

Hawkeye espiró, observando los papeles sobre el escritorio vacío del ausente teniente segundo. _Pobre teniente segundo_. Cerró los ojos con calma. Sin embargo, era un contratiempo realmente, con todo el trabajo que aún tenían por realizar. Y aunque Hawkeye sí se sentía ligeramente mal por el teniente, debía priorizar. No había nada que hacer por Havoc, pero el papeleo debía ser realizado en tiempo y forma. Por lo que, alzando la cabeza, extendió la mano al teniente Breda, sentado exactamente enfrente de ella y junto al escritorio vacío del rubio —Por favor, teniente, páseme los documentos del teniente segundo.

Asintiendo, el pelirrojo obedeció —Aquí tiene, teniente —tomando los papeles de la superficie del escritorio de su amigo y entregándoselos a Hawkeye.

Hizo un seco asentimiento, aceptándolos, aún con la vista en el documento que estaba revisando —Gracias, teniente. Puede regresar a trabajar.

—Si, teniente —asintió. Obedeciendo. Por culpa del idiota de Havoc y su incapacidad para retener una novia, ahora seguramente tendrían más trabajo. Seguro, las derrotas amorosas de su viejo amigo de la academia eran un buen ingreso económico para él, y encontraba algunas circunstancias entretenidas. Sin embargo, a veces desearía que simplemente se juntara con la teniente Catalina y _ambos_ lo dejaran en paz. Entre los dos eran sumamente frustrantes. Todo el tiempo quejándose de sus fracasos amorosos y/o incapacidades para conseguirse un hombre o una novia. Y él siempre terminaba en medio, con una botella de cerveza atorada en la boca por hablar más de la cuenta. Se preguntó como haría la teniente para lidiar con Rebecca. Pero si Hawkeye era capaz de lidiar con su superior sin haberle disparado ya, entonces Breda creía fervientemente que la teniente primera era aún más capaz de lo que aparentaba. Y era mejor no meterse con ella.

Fuery se volvió a él, acomodándose las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz —Umm... ¿El teniente estará bien?

Breda enarcó una ceja y luego se volvió pensativo. Finalmente, se encogió de hombros —Seguramente —el joven sargento asintió, y ambos retomaron su trabajo. Hawkeye continuó con el suyo respectivo, sin siquiera alzar la mirada.

Media hora después, la puerta volvió a abrirse, dejando entrever al general de brigada, que acababa de arribar al cuartel. El cual, hizo un gesto de la mano y saludó a todos —Buenos días —caminando hasta su escritorio. Observando, de reojo, a Hawkeye al pasar. Pero ésta ni siquiera alzó la mirada. De hecho, simplemente le replicó con un seco y árido "Buenos días, señor. Llega tarde", sin siquiera detener el trazo de su pluma o lo que fuera que estuviera escribiendo. Fuery, en cambio, se molestó en alzar la cabeza y saludarlo amablemente.

—Ah... Buenos días, general.

Hizo un asentimiento, sentándose en su silla detrás del escritorio —Buenos días, sargento. Ah... Teniente, ¿éstos son todos para hoy?

—Así es, general. Los que no revisó ayer y los que arribaron hoy —confirmó, con calma. Aún sin siquiera dignarse a dedicarle algo más que un seco asentimiento y ninguna mirada—. Arribó la lista de requerimientos para el consejo de mañana, por favor revísela antes de finalizado el día. También, su mensual observación sobre la información confidencial del cuartel general. Acerca de la distribución de oficiales de policía militar en las calles, el general Erfurt dijo que dejaría todo en sus manos, general, así que por favor revise ese documento también.

—Ah... —una gota de sudor cayó por el costado de su frente. Había preguntado sólo para llamar la atención de su teniente primera y ver si se dignaba a mirarlo. Ahora, en cambio, empezaba a arrepentirse de siquiera haber querido saber—. ¿Eso es todo...?

Negó con la cabeza —Me temo que no, general. También arribó el avance sobre la situación en Kanama. Y el registro de nombres de este mes de los oficiales retirados, que requiere su firma. Están todos allí en su escritorio.

Torció el gesto —Gracias, teniente —con cierto sarcasmo en sus palabras. ¿No podían tener al menos un día de respiro?

Pero Hawkeye solo asintió, cerrando los ojos con calma e ignorando completamente su sarcasmo y clara disconformidad con la abusiva cantidad de papeleo que habían recibido aquel día —De nada, general —antes de volver a retomar su propio trabajo.

Roy frunció el entrecejo, percatándose, por primera vez y desde que había llegado, que faltaba uno de sus habituales cuatro subordinados —¿Dónde demonios está el teniente Havoc?

Fuery alzó la mirada —Umm... El teniente segundo solicitó un día de baja, general.

Y Breda acotó —Su novia lo dejó —como había hecho tantas veces en el pasado. Realmente, ¿qué demonios hacía su amigo para que las mujeres lo dejaran con tanta frecuencia? Seguro, él no tenía mujer qué perder para empezar, pero dudaba que hubiera algo que pudiera hacer para perder una tan rápidamente, de tenerla.

Roy negó con la cabeza y suspiró —Cielos... Qué patético. Un hombre debería ser capaz de tener su trabajo y su mujer...

Breda negó con la cabeza. En primer lugar, era posiblemente culpa del general de brigada. La mayoría de las veces lo era. Sino era que las mujeres lo dejaban por él, entonces era que los obligaba a trabajar tanto que las mujeres terminaban aseverando que le importaba más su trabajo que ellas y lo dejaban. Eso era, por supuesto, cuando no estaban siendo transferidos a alguna otra parte del mapa de Amestris. Sinceramente, no entendía cómo había hecho Fuery para mantener una relación por tanto tiempo, no bajo el comando del general de brigada, pero suponía que se debería a la amabilidad del sargento. Aparentemente, era una cualidad atractiva para las mujeres. Bajó su vista a su abdomen. _¡Pff! Cómo si tú pudieras hablar... con esa barriga no te conseguirás una novia nunca. _Palmeándola. Frunció el entrecejo. Quizá Havoc había tenido razón, quizá sí debiera bajar unos quilos, si quería conseguirse él también una mujer. Después de todo, pronto cumpliría 30. Y no quería terminar solo, en medio de Havoc y la teniente segunda Catalina.

La puerta se volvió a abrir, mostrando a un suboficial —¿Teniente primera Hawkeye?

—El coronel Douglas la solicita en su oficina —dijo, leyendo un papel que tenía en manos.

Hawkeye, espirando, asintió, poniéndose de pie —Entiendo, señor —sabiendo de antemano las razones de que se solicitara su presencia en la oficina de investigaciones. El día previo había jalado el gatillo, después de todo, y contra nada menos que un civil. Y aún cuando las circunstancias lo hubieran ameritado y ella hubiera seguido únicamente las reglamentaciones de la milicia; era protocolo habitual el realizar una investigación cada vez que un oficial tomaba la vida de alguien (especialmente de un civil), en tiempos de paz. Era una seguridad para la milicia, en realidad. Y para protegerla a ella de ser acusada de abusar de su posición y usar su uniforme para fines no aprobados por la institución. En caso de suceder exactamente eso, por el contrario, y de ser comprobado que tal había sido el caso, dicho oficial sería juzgado y seguramente desterrado de la milicia. Cuando no apresado. Dependiendo de la severidad de los cargos.

Por lo que, sin decir más, se marchó detrás del suboficial, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Tanto Fuery como Breda se quedaron observando el lugar por el que se había marchado la teniente primera. Fuery fue el primero en hablar —Ummm... ¿La teniente se encontrará bien?

Breda asintió, cruzándose de brazos —Havoc me dijo que la teniente tuvo que disparar ayer.

Pero Roy no se inmutó. Ojos clavados en el papeleo —La teniente estará perfectamente. Solo estaba cumpliendo su deber —sin embargo, no negaría que le fastidiaba esta nueva audiencia súbita, la cual habían realizado sin siquiera consultarle a él a pesar de ser el comandante a cargo de la teniente.

Hawkeye había cumplido órdenes y las regulaciones al pie de la letra, como siempre. Sin embargo, nunca faltaba quién quisiera usar aquella situación para llegar a él. _Usarla a ella_, para llegar a él. Y no toleraría que acusaran a su subordinada injustamente. Su fe en la justicia de la milicia era prácticamente nula desde el incidente con María Ross. Y si bien sabía que eso había sido armado por los homúnculos, también sabía que habían sido _humanos_, _militares de alto rango_, quienes habían accedido a llevar ese plan a cabo (el coronel Henry Douglas había participado de aquella investigación también). Militares que aún permanecían en sus cargos, aún tras el día prometido. Y él no arriesgaría a su más leal y fiel subordinada. Ni permitiría que volvieran a usarla para llegar a su persona. Si lo querían a él, si lo querían hacer a un lado, que fueran a él directamente. Él no tenía los menores inconvenientes en lidiar con ellos. Después de todo, había afirmado estar listo para cualquier enemigo que pudiera hacerse en su camino a la cima. Se lo había afirmado a Hughes. Y aún lo sostenía.

Cuando regresó, una hora después, llevaba la misma expresión neutral con que se había marchado. Sin embargo, había una rigidez casi imperceptible en sus hombros, así como en los músculos severos de su rostro, que lo hicieron preocuparse. ¿Acaso habría ocurrido algo? ¿La habrían sancionado por sus acciones? Miró su reloj de plata, frustrado. Pronto sería el almuerzo, notó. Su oportunidad para cuestionarla directamente respecto a _varias_ cosas, que habían estado dando vuelta en su cabeza desde la mañana temprano. Desde que había despertado y posteriormente arribado al cuartel general. Y que claramente no podía dejar de discutir con su teniente primera. Sin importar cuán determinada se mostrara Hawkeye a pretender que nada había ocurrido. Sin importar cuánto creyera ella que aquello era lo mejor para él y su ambición. No obstante, cuando la hora del almuerzo arribó, Hawkeye se marchó, solicitando permiso para retirarse a almorzar, tras el teniente segundo Breda y el sargento Fuery, aún cuando habitualmente optaba por permanecer con él en la oficina y asistirlo con su papeleo. Torció el gesto. _Mejor seguiré trabajando en mi papeleo. _Ya tendría otra oportunidad, de todas formas, al final del día. Y ciertamente sería mejor abordarla si Hawkeye no estaba irritada con su persona por no haber realizado su papeleo apropiadamente.

* * *

Suspirando, tomó su bandeja con comida y comenzó a buscar algún lugar vacío en las mesas para ocupar, preferiblemente lejos del teniente segundo Breda y el sargento mayor Fuery, o cualquier otro oficial que reconociera como conocido. Si debía ser sincera, no tenía demasiados deseos de responder preguntas sobre la investigación en curso de la misión que habían debido realizar el día previo. Así como no tenía demasiados deseos de establecer ningún tipo de conversación en absoluto, especialmente una que involucrara temas personales. _No_. Si debía ser sincera, prefería comer en calma y soledad y regresar a la oficina a realizar su trabajo cuanto antes. Después de todo, cuánto antes terminara su papeleo, antes podría marcharse a su apartamento. Algo que, ciertamente, estaba necesitando. No obstante, una voz familiar llamándola hizo añicos sus intentos de almorzar en paz.

—¡Yuju, Riza!

Negando con la cabeza, caminó hasta donde se encontraba su amiga llamándola y haciéndole señas con la mano. Intentar eludirla sólo haría las cosas peores pues Rebecca rara vez se rendía cuando deseaba algo, y siendo sincera no tenía los menores deseos de lidiar con una teniente segunda irritada por su conducta. Por lo que, apartando la silla, se sentó —Buenos días, Rebecca —depositando con cuidado y calma la bandeja sobre la mesa.

La morena se inclinó ligeramente sobre la mesa, codo y antebrazo izquierdo sobre la misma, ojos entrecerrados —¿No "es bueno verte, Rebecca" ni nada? —suspiró, dejando caer sus párpados—. Cielos, Riza, te vez animada... —torció con sarcasmo.

Riza enarcó una ceja —Apreciaría, teniente Catalina, que no insinuaras que no lo hago.

—Buenos, es verdad, ¿no es cierto? —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros y llevándose un pedazo de carne a la boca—. ¿Acaso sucedió algo?

Suspiró —Apreciaría que tragues antes de hablar. Tienes los mismos modales que el teniente segundo Havoc —señaló, estricta—. Y no. Nada.

La miró con curiosidad. Seguro, Riza era una persona privada y siempre lo había sido, de hecho. Desde la academia. Sin embargo, ella había aprendido, con los años, a descifrar los distintos estados de ánimo de su amiga que ésta se rehusaba a manifestar. De hecho, y desde que la conocía, Riza siempre se había manifestado calma y colecta e inclusive seria y controlada, en cada situación. Pero Rebecca la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que había otras emociones nadando bajo sus habitualmente severos ojos caoba. Además, también la había visto _aquella _vez, durante las últimas horas del día prometido, cuando habían estado revisando las heridas que la rubia había obtenido durante la batalla. Y había visto la expresión de su amiga, cuando ella había preguntado por el coronel. Lo había hecho con una sonrisa, asumiendo que el superior de su amiga se estaría encargando de los últimos arreglos para posicionarse en la cima. _¿Dónde está el coronel? ¿Ocupado haciéndose cargo de cosas?._ Sin embargo, Hawkeye solo la había mirado de reojo, gotas de sudor cayendo por su rostro, ojos vacíos y se había llevado la mano a la frente. Clavando su vista en el techo. Labios curvados hacia abajo y dientes apretados en una expresión de lamento. _El coronel... Sus ojos... _Y entonces, había cerrado los ojos y no había dicho más. Horas después, había oído que Mustang había quedado ciego.

Por esa razón, podía ver perfectamente que Riza estaba reteniendo algo —¿De veras?

—Así es, no me sucede nada —confirmó, dando un calmo sorbo a su té.

Volvió a entrecerrar los ojos —¿A quién quieres engañar, teniente Hawkeye? ¿Es acaso por lo de ayer? Oí que tuviste que disparar a alguien —sabía, también, que el tema de disparar era sensible para su amiga, y desde Ishbal.

—Así es. Pero me encuentro perfectamente —afirmó, una vez más, con firmeza, depositando la taza sobre la mesa. No era una mentira, pero no era la verdad completa tampoco. Y aunque apreciaba a Rebecca. Había cosas que no compartía y nunca compartiría con ella, como el tatuaje de su padre y las quemaduras de su espalda. Y la forma en que había conocido al general de brigada. Sin importar cuán de confianza fuera la morena. O con nadie, de hecho, y yendo al caso. Había cosas que eran estrictamente privadas y propias. Su relación con el general de brigada era una de ésas.

—¿Estás siendo investigada? —inquirió, llevándose otro trozo a la boca.

—Eso me temo —ratificó—. El general Douglas está encargado de la investigación.

—¿Y cómo se lo está tomando el general de brigada? —inquirió, con curiosidad. Hawkeye podía negarlo. Inclusive Mustang podía negarlo. Pero había visto la forma en que el moreno actuaba ligeramente más protector de lo necesariamente estipulado como superior hacia su subordinada. Y eso era algo que nadie se lo sacaba de la cabeza. Havoc y Breda acordaban con ella, de todas formas.

Suspiró —El general no está complacido de tener que hacer papeleo extra.

Rebecca sonrió. _Si_, eso sonaba como Mustang —Ah.. ¡Cielos! Odio los hombres que no hacen su trabajo.

Riza enarcó una ceja —Pareces de buen humor —señalando lo obvio. Su amiga estaba algo más "animada" de lo usual.

La morena sonrió ampliamente —¿Acaso no debería, teniente Hawkeye?

—No. No es eso —aseguró, cerrando los ojos con calma y dando un sorbo a su té—. Aunque me pregunto si tiene algo que ver con la ruptura del teniente segundo Havoc con su novia.

—¿Havoc rompió con su novia? —fingió no saber.

Hawkeye alzó ambas cejas —Apreciaría, teniente Catalina, que no me tomaras por idiota.

Se cruzó de brazos —¡Pff! Como si me importara lo que hace el teniente Havoc con su vida...

—Estoy segura que no —replicó, con sarcasmo.

—No lo he visto, por cierto —dijo, mirando alrededor de la cafetería en busca del rubio. Sin embargo, lo único que vio fue a Breda y al joven sargento Fuery.

Negó con la cabeza —El teniente segundo ha pedido un día de baja —informándole a su amiga.

Tiró la cabeza hacia atrás —Ah... ¡Qué patético! ¿Siempre hace eso cuando lo deja una mujer? No debe venir mucho a trabajar...

Pero Riza solo volvió a negar calmamente con la cabeza, depositando la taza una vez más sobre la mesa y volviendo a tomar el tenedor entre sus dedos. Sin siquiera alzar la mirada de su comida —No. El teniente Havoc no había pedido un día de baja desde que la hermana del mayor Armstrong lo rechazó —voz fáctica.

Rebecca se puso de pie, golpeando ambas manos contra la mesa —¡Eeehhh?! ¿Acaso el muy idiota se atrevió a invitar a la mayor general a salir? —la sola idea le resultaba perturbadora.

Riza espiró, notando, por el rabillo del ojo, que algunos oficiales y algunas oficiales femeninas las observaban con curiosidad —Apreciaría, teniente Catalina, que te abstuvieras de volver a reaccionar de esa forma —la censuró, severamente.

Se volvió a sentar, sonriendo y rascando su nuca —Tienes razón, lo siento.

—Además, el teniente segundo Havoc no estaría vivo en la actualidad, de haber hecho tal cosa —añadió, secamente.

Rebecca sonrió —Si, Havoc no podría con una mujer así —Riza se preguntó si habría siquiera algún hombre en todo Amestris que pudiera con la mayor general, pero se abstuvo de decir algo al respecto. No era asunto suyo, de todas maneras. Y por nada no la llamaban "la reina de hielo"—. ¿Entonces fue otra hermana?

—Así es —confirmó.

—Ah... Igual la idea me parece perturbadora... Si se parece al mayor... —pensó, imaginándose una mujer ridículamente alta y robusta y musculosa como el mayor usando un vestido y con un frondoso bigote rubio.

Pero Riza solo negó con la cabeza —No. Aparentemente el teniente segundo afirmó que era considerablemente atractiva. Pero el general dijo que lo rechazó.

Rebecca enarcó las cejas —Aún así, parece difícil de creer, ¿no crees?

—No. El teniente segundo Havoc es rechazado seguido —aseguró, con calma.

La morena sonrió —Eso lo sé. No me refería a eso. Sino a lo de atractiva.

Hawkeye se puso de pie, tomando su bandeja —Me temo que no estoy familiarizada con toda la familia Armstrong, Rebecca —señalando acremente lo obvio— Y debo retirarme. Puede que el general de brigada necesite ayuda con su papeleo.

—Ah... Realmente es cierto lo que dicen en el cuartel, ¿verdad? Realmente eres la niñera del general Mustang —sonrió, desafiantemente.

Riza le dedicó una mirada seca, de amonestación, antes de dar media vuelta y comenzar a marcharse —Valoraría que te abstuvieras de llamarme de esa forma, teniente Catalina. Buenas tardes —y, sin decir más, se marchó de regreso a la oficina. Afortunadamente, el teniente segundo Breda y el mayor Fuery ya habían arribado a la misma también. Por lo que simplemente caminó hasta su escritorio, bajo la atenta y nunca vacilante mirada de su superior, y tomó asiento tras éste. Comenzando inmediatamente su trabajo. El resto de la tarde, afortunadamente, transcurrió relativamente tranquilo. Con todos ellos realizando su papeleo como era esperable. De hecho, y si debiera hacer una afirmación, diría que el teniente Havoc era la principal distracción de sus subordinados en la oficina. Eso era, cuando no era el general de brigada mismo el que les proveía una buena excusa para procrastinar y para hacerlo él mismo también. Ésta tarde, sin embargo, había estado particularmente diligente. Realizando su papeleo sin chistar. Al igual que el resto.

Sin embargo, sabía perfectamente que su superior la estaba observando, por lo que ocasionalmente alzaba la mirada para recordarle, estrictamente, con tan solo clavar sus severos ojos en los negros de él por menos de un segundo, que su conducta era inapropiada. Y que debería volver a trabajar en su papeleo, o de lo contrario estaría en el cuartel general hasta medianoche. Eso era, si no lograba atraer atención no deseada hacia ambos antes, lo cual era claramente contraproducente para la posición de los dos en la milicia y particularmente para él. No obstante, parecía comprender, si bien por un breve período de tiempo, y resignarse a continuar su papeleo en absoluto silencio. Al menos, hasta que volvía a alzar la vista en dirección a ella. Espiró. Volviendo a dedicarle una seca mirada de amonestación. Para verlo luego retomar su respectivo trabajo. Y ella hacer lo propio con el suyo.

Observando el reloj de pared, que marcaba ya quince minutos para la hora de partida de todos ellos, comenzó a organizar sus cosas y el papeleo realizado. Tanto el suyo, como el que el teniente segundo Breda y el sargento mayor Fuery le entregaron tras haber terminado el de ellos. Su superior aún tenía un par más que revisar, por lo que solo tomó los ya realizados y comenzó a ordenarlos también, para entregarlos. Acomodando prolijamente su escritorio en el proceso. Estaba cansada. Lo había estado durante todo el día, de hecho, y realmente le vendría bien marcharse a su apartamento temprano aquel día. Quizá prepararse una taza de té al arribar, y beberla en calma con Black Hayate aovillado junto a ella o a sus pies. No tenía demasiados deseos ni ánimos de cenar, de todas formas, por lo que se marcharía a dormir directamente, de seguro. Si, sonaba como un buen plan. Aún cuando sabía que Rebecca no acordaría con ella de que esa era una buena forma de des-estresarse y relajarse. Lo cual era, por otro lado, una de las cosas en la que ambas eran abismalmente diferentes. Y disentían.

El sargento Fuery, el último en marcharse, se volvió a ambos —Buenas noches, general de brigada. Buenas noches, teniente primera —mano en el pomo de la puerta.

Riza, que se encontraba de pie detrás de su escritorio, sujetando los documentos con un sujetapapeles, alzó la mirada —Deje la puerta abierta, sargento. Yo también me marcho, entregaré éstos documentos de camino a la salida —se volvió a su superior, tomando sus pertenencias—. Adiós, general.

Roy ni siquiera alzó la mirada. Sin embargo, los dedos alrededor de su pluma se cerraron más firmemente. Hawkeye, al ver que el general de brigada no respondería, exhaló —Por favor no se quede hasta tarde. Recuerde que anunciaron que nevará otra vez. Buenas noches.

En otra ocasión habría añadido que la nieve, como la lluvia, por ser agua, lo convertía en un _inútil. _Y que por ende recordara ser cuidadoso, o de lo contrario terminaría ella teniendo que ir a recogerlo al hospital, algo que desearía no hacer, evidentemente, por razones obvias. Así como él frunciría el entrecejo, en otra ocasión, y diría algún comentario arrogante para salvaguardar su dignidad como siempre hacía. Afirmando que tal cosa no pasaría, pero que ciertamente se sentiría más tranquilo con su leal y habilidosa guardaespaldas haciéndole compañía. Algo que ella desmentiría, afirmando que estaba de segura que estaría bien, por su cuenta. Sin embargo, no lo hizo. No dijo ningún comentario para punzar su ego y él no dijo nada más al respecto. Y la habitación se llenó de absoluto silencio. Cerrando los ojos con pesar, y colocando una perfecta máscara de estoicismo, se volteó para marcharse. Dedos cerrándose firmemente alrededor del pomo de la puerta, que ahora sostenía ella. Soltándolo, finalmente, retrajo la mano del mismo con suavidad. Yemas acariciando la perrilla al rodar por encima de ésta y hacia fuera de la superficie de la misma. Le dio la espalda. Y puso un pie afuera.

La voz de él, sumamente seria, la detuvo en seco —Teniente primera Hawkeye, necesito discutir una cosa. Regrese, por favor, tras entregar el papeleo. Es una orden.

Hawkeye se tensó y asintió, aferrando los papeles sólidamente contra su pecho —Si, señor. Regreso en un momento —replicó, seca y obedientemente, acatando. Luego se volvió al joven sargento, que aún permanecía aguardando afuera de la oficina—. Está bien, sargento. Adelántese, buenas noches.

—Ah... Si. Buenas noches, teniente Hawkeye —inclinó la cabeza, y comenzó a marcharse en dirección de la salida. Hawkeye viró en un corredor distinto, dirigiéndose a la oficina correspondiente a entregar el papeleo de aquel día. Tras hacerlo, y despedirse correctamente del superior a cargo de recibir los documentos, comenzó a rehacer sus pasos. No obstante, reteniendo sus pasos un segundo más del estrictamente necesario.

Podía imaginar perfectamente qué era lo que superior deseaba discutir con ella, aún cuando Hawkeye estaba esperando que tal no fuera el caso. No por una cuestión de pudor, porque evidentemente no quedaba nada de éste en ella, a aquella altura de su vida. Y encontrándose dónde estaba. Sin embargo, la noche previa, fuera lo que fuera que _aquello_ hubiera sido, había sido un _error_. Algo que no debería haber pasado, para empezar, y algo que ella no debería haber consentido en primer lugar. En absoluto. Al fin y al cabo, llevaban años _–demasiados- _manteniéndose estrictamente apartados el uno del otro, asegurándose de reducir cualquier tipo de contacto no profesional al mínimo y absteniéndose a actuar acorde a cualquier inclinación personal, manteniéndose prolijamente entre las líneas, que así debería haber continuado. Como algo estrictamente profesional. Estrictamente platónico. Debido al _statu quo_ de su relación y la posición de ambos en la milicia.

Y así debiera clarificarlo estrictamente, lo haría. No podían darse el lujo de estar poniendo en riesgo todo el trabajo que habían hecho, todo lo que habían debido realizar y sacrificar para alcanzar el lugar donde estaban, y ciertamente no por algo como _aquello_. Después de todo, ellos no merecían aquello, en absoluto. No había nada justo o equitativo y de seguir adelante con ello, de todas maneras, ambos sabían que el precio a pagar –a modo de intercambio equivalente- podía ser muy caro. Una ambición por otra, sería. Un sueño por otro. Y ella no podía permitir eso. No podía permitirle poner en riesgo eso por algo igualmente incierto. Después de todo, ambos podían morir, en cualquier instante, o ella podría hacerlo, y él habría sacrificado todo por nada. O, en caso contrario, y de hacerlo él (idea que ni siquiera podía tolerar) ella moriría entonces también, tal y como había afirmado. No deseo vivir tranquilamente por mi cuenta. _Luego de que la guerra haya terminado llevaré conmigo, borraré de este mundo, al alquimista de la llama junto con mi cuerpo. _Y cargaría con la culpa y el peso de ello por el resto de su existencia. Fuera donde ésta fuera, si es que siquiera había algo después de la muerte.

No obstante, podía comprender perfectamente la consternación de su superior respecto a su conducta. Había sido seca, abstraída y distante. Y se había deliberadamente mantenido apartada de su camino por todo el día. Actuando aún más seria y estoica y estricta que habitualmente y limitándose únicamente a realizar su trabajo. Y él merecía _más_ que eso. Más que indiferencia deliberada y más que solo secas miradas y una actitud fría y distante de su parte. Después de todo, llevaban demasiado tiempo el uno junto al otro, demasiado tiempo juntos, luchando –espalda con espalda- y trabajando por ese futuro que ambos querían garantizar a las siguientes generaciones. _Ella_, llevaba demasiado tiempo vigilándolo y siguiéndolo, y _él_ llevaba demasiado tiempo confiando a ella su espalda. Demasiado tiempo recorriendo el mismo camino, así debiera llevarlos al infierno. Y habían vivido y pasado y sufrido demasiado como para comenzar a actuar como completos extraños ahora. Él la conocía bien, tanto o más de lo que ella misma lo hacía, y lo mismo podía decirse a la inversa. Él podía ver perfectamente a través de ella y su fachada. Y ella podía comprobar con sus propios ojos que lo sucedido lo estaba consumiendo. Como lo estaba haciendo con ella misma, así se negara a admitirlo o manifestarlo.

Ingresó. Hombros tensos y espalda perfectamente arqueada en una ideal postura militar. Brazos presionados firmemente a ambos lados de su cuerpo —¿Me requería, general?

Él asintió, dejando la pluma a un lado y alzando la mirada —Si, teniente. Cierre la puerta.

Hawkeye permaneció impasible —Si, señor —acatando.

Sin embargo, él pudo verlo perfectamente. La tensión acumulada en sus rígidos hombros bajo el acartonado uniforme. La forma en que la habitualmente suave línea de su mandíbula permanecía igualmente atiesada y la forma en que sus labios permanecían fuertemente presionados en una línea. Tirantes. Junto con el resto de las facciones de su rostro. Incluidos sus ojos, caobas y profundos y habitualmente severos cargados de algo que no podía tolerar siquiera observar. La estaba hiriendo, otra vez, forzándola a tomar una decisión donde solo había una respuesta correcta y, aunque dolorosa y difícil, sabía que Hawkeye la tomaría porque así era simplemente ella. Correcta y centrada y firme así le costara el resto de ella. Y tan ciegamente devota a él como para sacrificar su propia felicidad en pos de la de él. La estaba forzando a elegir entre él y la posibilidad de que él lograra su ambición, aún cuando sabía que ella deseaba la primera y elegiría la segunda, y eso la estaba matando. Él debería saber, después de todo, lo que se sentía elegir entre ella y algo más. Entre ella y abrir la puerta. Entre ella y sus ojos. Entre ella y su ambición. Y aunque siempre había sido ella, siempre había sido su ambición también. Más que todo, por encima de todo, regulando cada acción y paso que había dado desde que se había unido a la milicia. Y eso lo estaba matando a él también.

Ella no tendría que verse forzada a tomar la decisión que él había sido forzado a tomar. Él no tendría que ser quien la forzara a realizarla. Suspiró, apoyando su mentón sobre sus dedos entrelazados. Codos en el escritorio —Repórteme el avance de su investigación.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron ligeramente. Y Roy pudo ver que eso no era lo que ella había estado esperando. Sin embargo, podía ver también, que se sentía aliviada al respecto. Y agradecida, de que él hubiera tomado la decisión por ambos y quemado ésta al fondo del olvido. Asintió, cerrando los ojos —Si, general. El coronel Douglas me convocó para una serie de preguntas adicionales, y me informó que la investigación se extendería por un breve período de tiempo más.

Roy enarcó ambas cejas._ ¿Qué es lo que están planeando?_ Después de todo, no había motivos para extender una investigación así. Su teniente primera había actuado acorde a su posición, bajo órdenes y siguiendo el código de conducta de la milicia y había gran cantidad de personas, tanto policías militares como civiles para confirmarlo. Que solo había jalado el gatillo porque el sujeto había apuntado su arma a un oficial de la milicia primero. Y había forzado, por ende, a su teniente primera actuar. Además, se suponía que era un breve procedimiento de rutina. Sin embargo, lo habían extendido. Algo no le gustaba —Entiendo. ¿Eso es todo?

—Eso me temo, general.

—¿Y el coronel no le informó los motivos de dicha prolongación, teniente?

Negó calmamente, ahora visiblemente más relajada, aunque no del todo —No, general. El coronel no me proporcionó ningún tipo de razones para ello. Simplemente afirmó que era rutinario.

No lo era. Evidentemente —Ya veo. Gracias, teniente. Y manténgame al tanto, de cualquier avance. Es una orden.

—Si, señor —se llevó la mano a la frente, para luego descenderla—. Si no requiere más de mi presencia me gustaría retirarme a mi casa.

Asintió —Concedido.

Riza hizo un seco asentimiento —Si, buenas noches, general.

—Si, buenas no- —replicó, metiendo la mano en el bolsillo para retraer su reloj de plata. Sin embargo, recordó súbitamente algo cuando sus nudillos rozaron algo liso y plástico y de forma ligeramente curva—. ¡Ah, teniente!

La vio tensarse, ya de espaldas a él. Y entonces él negó con la cabeza, retrayendo la mano del bolsillo de su pantalón con tan solo su reloj en mano. El broche marrón oscuro para el cabello abandonado deliberadamente en el fondo del mismo —No, no es nada. Buenas noches, teniente.

Asintió, abriendo la puerta —Si, buenas noches, señor —y cerrándola tras de sí.

Silencio inundando la habitación.


	20. El Débil

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist me pertenecen.  
**

20/36

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Como todos los días: **¡Gracias! **De verdad, a todos quienes leen mi historia. **Muchísimas gracias**, y especialmente a: **HoneyHawkeye**, **Bibiene Von Heiwa**, **Lucia991**, **inowe**, **Darkrukia4**, **Rukia Kurosaki-chan**, **fandita-eromena** (no tienes que disculparte, me alegra que sigas por aquí =)), **Andyhaikufma**, **Guest**, **Hoshiisima **(¡gracias! Y no te preocupes, la soledad y los dilemas existenciales son parte de la vida pero todos pasan =)), **Alexandra-Ayanami**, **Rinsita-chan**, **laura-eli89**, **HaruD'Elric**, **Natsumi Anko**, **mariana garcia**, **Dulce Locurilla**, **LaertesDiMarcini **y **Eli Lawliet** por sus tan alentadores comentarios. Espero que este capítulo les guste también. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Cris****is de la mediana edad**

* * *

XX

"El débil"

* * *

Espiró cansado, girando el pomo de la puerta e ingresando a la oficina. Pies arrastrándose contra el suelo. Estaba agotado, no lo negaría. Exhausto, de hecho. Y había perdido la cuenta de cuántos días llevaba ya sin dormir más de una media hora seguida. Seguro, habitualmente tenía problemas para dormir y generalmente no lo hacía hasta pasadas las tres y pico de la madrugada. Solo para despertarse un rato después debido a una pesadilla habitualmente relacionada con Ishbal. Sin embargo, y una vez pasado eso, solía tener la capacidad de dormir directo y hasta la hora en que debía levantarse para comenzar a alistarse para ir al cuartel general. Últimamente, no obstante, se despertaba cada media hora, cuarenta y cinco minutos, con la imagen de ella muriendo, desangrándose en aquel mugroso piso en el subsuelo del laboratorio Nº 3, detrás de sus párpados cerrados. Ocasionalmente, el sueño se remontaba a un poco más atrás, a cuando había sido forzado a tomar la decisión que ella había tomado por él, porque había sabido que jamás sería capaz de resignarla, a menos que ella se lo pidiera u ordenara. Y eso había hecho. Su señal de los ojos se lo había dicho todo. _Coronel, no es necesario que realice una transmutación humana. No moriré. Después de todo, me fue ordenado que no morir. _Que le dispararía con sus propias manos, de hacerlo, tal y como había prometido.

Y aún así, no había sido capaz de resignarse. Había comprendido sí, no haría una transmutación humana, bajo ningún concepto. Sin embargo, no comprendía. ¿Cómo podía pedirle que la abandonara y la dejara atrás, como si fuera una mera pieza reemplazable? ¿Cómo podía pedirle que la dejara morir, para que él pudiera continuar con lo que aún debían hacer? ¿Cómo había podido pedirle que aceptara una vida y un camino a la cima sin ella? Después de todo, _ella_ era la razón por la que había avanzado tanto. La razón por la que se había convertido en alquimista estatal y la razón por la que había sido capaz de sobrevivir para llegar tan lejos. Y no podía perderla. Se lo había dicho y había sido completamente sincero al respecto. No podía perderla a ella también, no como lo había hecho con Hughes. Y ahora, ahora sentía que era él quien debía tomar la decisión por ella, para no causarle más malos recuerdos, para quitarle_ esa _carga de los hombros y era exactamente eso lo que había hecho. Sin embargo, estaba encontrando difícil el atenerse a eso. Especialmente cuando debía verla todos los días, con ella actuando perfectamente como si nada hubiera ocurrido, como era esperable de su persona, cuando él a duras penas podía contener sus deseos de besarla entonces y allí mismo como si nada más importara. Su teniente primera, en cambio, parecía particularmente diestra a la hora de empujar todo al fondo de su cabeza y continuar trabajando diligentemente como si nada. Y, si debía ser sincero, le fastidiaba.

Y debió haber dejado entrever su particular humor de perros, porque Havoc no pudo evitar comentarlo, como era su costumbre —Woah, jefe. ¿Qué demonios te pasó? ¿Te atropelló un auto de camino al cuartel?

Roy soltó un gruñido en respuesta y se dejó caer detrás de su escritorio, pasándose una mano por el cabello —Es bueno ver que decidiste unírsenos nuevamente, Havoc. ¿Cuánto llevabas escondiendo tu patético trasero porque tu novia te dejó? ¿Una, dos semanas?

Ésta vez fue el turno del rubio de torcer el gesto —Diez días —retrucó, fastidiado—. ¡¿Y de quién es culpa eso?! "¿Qué es más importante, tu trabajo o yo"... ella dijo...

Roy Mustang cerró sus ojos con calma, sonrisa arrogante en los labios —Como dije, un verdadero hombre debe ser capaz de tener ambos, su mujer y su trabajo.

El teniente segundo se cruzó de brazos, apoyándose en el respaldar de su silla, cigarrillo apagado en los labios —¡Pff! Cómo si pudieras hablar, general... ¿Dónde está tu mujer?

—No necesito una mujer —replicó, con calma. Sintiendo que le estaba respondiendo a Hughes, no a Havoc. Y sintiéndose un asqueroso hipócrita también. ¿A quién quería engañar? Sin Hawkeye, la oficina, su papeleo y todo lo demás sería un desastre. Ella era la que mantenía las cosas funcionando en aquel lugar. La que mantenía a todos sus subordinados trabajando y en línea, y la que lo mantenía a él vivo cada vez que decidía cometer una idiotez como intentar encender fuego bajo la lluvia. De cuenta nueva, lo mantenía en movimiento también. Y, cuando lo necesitaba, era también quien lo mantenía en una pieza y le recordaba por qué estaban haciendo todo lo que estaban haciendo, cuando tendía a olvidarlo tras sopesar todo lo que había perdido para alcanzar lo que tenía. Sin mencionar, porque caía de maduro, que era quien se aseguraba de que no se desviara de su camino. E incluso tendía a preocuparse por su bienestar y su salud, más de lo que una subordinada realmente debería.

—Pareciera que lo haces, jefe. Con tu humor... —señaló Havoc. Cigarrillo danzando perezosamente entre sus labios.

Roy frunció el entrecejo —Soy perfectamente capaz de conseguirme una mujer cuando lo deseo, Havoc. A diferencia tuya.

—¡¿Y de quién es la culpa que no pueda retener una novia?! —volvió a quejarse. Cuando no le robaba sus novias o las mujeres que intentaba cortejar, lo enterraba en quilos y quilos de trabajo de forma que terminaba metiéndose en el medio de su relación.

—No me culpes por tus fracasos —retrucó, calmo, girando en su silla un poco.

Riza, que hasta el momento había permanecido en silencio realizando su trabajo, decidió finalmente intervenir. Voz severa —Teniente segundo Havoc, aunque me alegra que esté de regreso y lamento su fracaso amoroso, permítame recordarle que no tiene demasiado tiempo para discutir con el general. Después de todo, tiene que realizar el papeleo que no realizó durante sus diez días de ausencia.

Roy Mustang sonrió arrogantemente, viendo a su subordinado prácticamente desinflarse en su asiento —Espero que hayas disfrutado tus pequeñas vacaciones, Havoc.

Hawkeye volvió su mirada estricta a su superior —General, por favor deje de importunar al teniente Havoc. Después de todo, usted también tiene trabajo que hacer. Y apreciaría que comience o de lo contrario tendrá que quedarse después de horas. Todos esos son para hoy al final del día.

Suspiró, tomando su pluma y comenzando. No sin antes dedicar una última ojeada a su teniente primera tras comprobar que ninguno de sus otros subordinados estuviera observando su conducta. Lucía igual que siempre. De hecho, lucía tan condenadamente igual que era frustrante. Seguro, él entendía perfectamente que debían olvidar todo y continuar avanzando hacia delante, hacia arriba y hacia la cima. Entendía que era más sensato y prudente y lógico y racional olvidarse de todo y pretender que jamás la había tocado. No era algo nuevo, de todas maneras. Claramente aquella noche no había sido la primera vez que la había besado –sí la primera que había hecho algo más que solo besarla-, dado que le había robado algún que otro beso en el pasado y desde Ishbal, donde la había besado por primera vez. E inclusive entonces no había sido la primera vez que lo había intentado o siquiera considerarlo besarla, porque eso había sido mucho antes, cuando aún había sido meramente un adolescente y nada menos que el aprendiz de su padre. Y tal y como todas esas veces, las cosas habían seguido adelante y como si nada. Con él trabajando arduamente para convertirse en Fuhrer y ella cuidando su espalda con esmero. Ésta vez, sin embargo, era y había sido diferente. Habían cruzado completamente la línea, no solo rozado y tanteado los bordes por algo de confort. Y lo habían hecho siendo ambos perfectamente concientes de lo que aquello significaba y podría significar para su ambición.

Y ella no lo había detenido. Como todas esas veces antes. Y él había sido lo suficientemente ambicioso y negligente para no obedecer la voz en su cabeza que le había recordado por qué había ido a la casa de ella, para empezar, a sus dieciséis años; por qué había estudiado alquimia con Berhold Hawkeye; por qué se había marchado para unirse a la milicia y por qué había vuelto luego para intentar conseguir la alquimia de la flama que ella le había presentado. Así como el por qué había servido en Ishbal, y manchado sus manos y continuado en la milicia después de eso, con ella bajo su comando. Lo había olvidado todo, o más bien, lo había _ignorado_. Deliberadamente también. Y ella no le había recordado nada de todo esto, como usualmente haría. Por lo que él había continuado, y continuado, y continuado... como si fuera lo más natural del mundo y no estuvieran rompiendo demasiadas reglas y leyes (auto-impuestas y no tanto) para contar. Había perdido la cuenta, si debía ser sincero, de cuantas. A pesar de que había intentado contarlas, la mañana siguiente en su casa. Había dejado de hacerlo después de las primeras diez. Pero imaginaba que Hawkeye lo habría hecho también. Intentado contarlas, eso era.

Su teniente primera, en cambio, permanecía completamente calma y colecta como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Seguro, concedía que Hawkeye era condenadamente buena manteniendo la calma cuando debía, inclusive bajo situaciones de extrema presión, y su mentalidad fría producto de su arduo entrenamiento como francotiradora añadía a ello. Sin embargo, empezaba a creer que era ridículo. Y no, _no_ era una cuestión de orgullo, o quizá si, un poco. Pero también estaba la cuestión de que su teniente primera actuara como si no le hubiera afectado en absoluto. Como si fuera inhumana. Seguro, había visto el conflicto en sus ojos caoba el día siguiente a aquella noche. Sin embargo, cualquier rastro de ésta parecía haber desaparecido completamente de sus ojos. Como si nunca hubiera existido. Como si esa noche nunca hubiera existido. Y él necesitaba, _Dios necesitaba_, creer que lo había hecho. Saber que lo había hecho. Para mantenerse sano y cuerdo por unos años más, si debía continuar absteniéndose de Hawkeye misma y hasta que alcanzara la cima. Aunque no confiaba tanto en su autocontrol.

Cuando se percató, había roto su pluma en dos. Y la tinta en su interior se había desparramado y continuaba haciéndolo sobre los papeles importantes arriba de su escritorio. Sus dedos congelados en el aire, allí donde se había quebrado su bolígrafo. Suspiró, frustrado. Aquella debía ser la peor semana que tenía en mucho tiempo y había tenido muchos días malos y demasiadas semanas terribles de las que elegir. Tomando el papel, lo alzó con cuidado, balanceándolo para que el charco de tinta negra no se deslizara hacia fuera de la hoja, y lo arrojó en el cesto. Lo mismo hizo con los siguientes. Para luego examinar sus manos, manchadas de negro. Un nudo se le formó en el estómago. Recordándole la sangre que no podía verse pero que _sabía_ tenía acumulada en sus palmas desde la guerra de Ishbal. Y entonces la recordó a ella, en el suelo, muriendo. Y no pudo tolerarlo más. Se puso repentinamente de pie.

Havoc lo miró curioso —Oy, jefe, ¿sucede algo?

—Se rompió mi pluma —declaró, y, sin decir más, abandonó la oficina para lavarse las manos. Afortunadamente, los baños estaban vacíos. Ciertamente no toleraría tener que establecer conversación trivial con nadie. No estaba de un particular buen humor, por razones obvias. Y tenía las manos patéticamente manchadas con tinta, como si fuera un niño.

Abriendo el grifo, tomó el jabón y comenzó a frotarlas frustradamente. Una a una. Hasta haberse librado de todas las manchas. Cuando lo hizo, se secó ambas con la toalla y abandonó el cuarto de baño de regreso a la oficina. Solo para encontrar con otra nueva pluma sobre la superficie de su escritorio y una copia de cada uno de los archivos que acababa de arruinar. Alzando la vista, miró a Hawkeye —Teniente, ¿usted puso todo esto aquí?

Ella ni siquiera alzó la mirada —Así es, señor. Siempre solicito copias de todos los documentos, por si algo sucede. Y supuse que no tendría otra pluma.

Su expresión de fastidio se aligeró un poco, su malhumor disipándose a duras penas también —Gracias, teniente —debería haberlo sabido. Después de todo, su teniente primera siempre era precavida. Siempre con un plan B y un arma extra oculta en algún lado y una copia de todo el papeleo de todos por si acaso. Siempre la red de seguridad de todos ellos. Y eran esas pequeñas cosas las que la hacían una subordinada y asistente y guardaespaldas tan habilidosa y confiable. Pero, por encima de todo, eran esas pequeñas cosas que hacían que agradeciera todos los días el tener una persona como ella a su lado. Cuidando su espalda. Eran esas pequeñas cosas las que hacían que la amara del todo un poquito más.

—Solo estoy cumpliendo mi deber, general. Eso es todo.

Sonrió calmamente —Por supuesto —antes de retomar su trabajo lo más diligentemente posible. De hecho, se sorprendió, fue capaz de lograr todo a tiempo. Todos y cada uno de los documentos y archivos e informes que había debido revisar, firmar o redactar. Flexionó los dedos, sus nudillos crujiendo. Debía de ser algún tiempo record. Una amplia sonrisa arrogante se extendió en sus labios—. ¿Ve, teniente? Soy perfectamente capaz de realizar mi papeleo a tiempo.

Riza asintió, cerrando los ojos con calma —Eso veo, señor. Aunque apreciaría que lo hiciera más seguido.

—A-Ah... Claro. Lo intentaré —replicó, ligeramente desconcertado. ¿Ningún comentario ácido y sarcástico sobre su costumbre de procrastinación? ¿Ningún acre inquisición sobre por qué no era eficiente más seguido? ¿Ni siquiera una mirada severa? ¿Una amonestación por no serlo siempre? La voz de Breda lo detuvo de continuar maquinándose. Si seguía haciéndolo, corría el riesgo de frustrarse del todo un poco más.

—Oy, general, ¿quiere venir a beber algo con nosotros? —el rechoncho teniente segundo ya se había puesto de pie, y tenía su abrigo doblado en su antebrazos. Havoc también había guardado todo y estaba listo para marcharse.

Alzó ambas cejas —¿Beber?

Havoc sonrió, cigarrillo apagado en los labios —Si quiere podemos usar la excusa de mi fallida relación, jefe. ¿Qué dice? ¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos?

Se puso de pie, poniéndose su abrigo y acomodándoselo. Ojos cerrados. Sonrisa calma —Por qué no —le vendría bien, si debía admitirlo, para despejarse de su humor de perros y de la imagen mental claramente inapropiada que tenía de su teniente primera. Además necesitaba, o de lo contrario terminaría teniendo un colapso o –peor- siendo disparado por su subordinada, dejar de pensar en Hawkeye. Necesitaba una copa para distraerse, y quizá una mujer que le hiciera compañía. Además, hacía demasiado tiempo que no salía a beber algo con sus subordinados. Si mal no recordaba, más de un año. Y ya no tenía con quien beber, de todas maneras. Hughes estaba muerto. Y beber en soledad no había resultado particularmente confortante la última vez.

Havoc se volvió al joven sargento —¿Fuery?

El joven sargento devolvió a los tres hombres de pie una mirada abochornada —Lo lamento pero tengo otros planes.

El rubio sonrió, dando una fuerte palmada en la espalda al joven de gafas y haciendo que éstas prácticamente cayeran de su nariz y hacia el escritorio —Cierto, tú estás como el suboficial Falman ya. Eres del grupo de los casados.

Tomándolas con sus dos manos, ojos empequeñecidos y entrecerrados, Fuery se las volvió a colocar. Expresión aún más avergonzada que antes —A-Ah... No. Eso no...

—No tienes que explicar hombre —aseguró Breda, sonriendo—. Tú tienes una mujer esperándote en algún lado. A diferencia de otros que conozco.

—¡Cierra la boca! —se quejó el rubio.

Roy sonrió, arrogantemente —Tienes que admitir que el teniente Breda tiene razón, Havoc.

Todos se volvieron a Hawkeye que continuaba trabajando diligentemente en las últimas cosas por hacer. Como organizar, ordenar y entregar los papeles realizados. La teniente primera siempre rechazaba sus invitaciones, todas y cada una de las veces, exceptuando circunstancias estrictamente inusuales y especiales. Sin embargo, continuaban invitándola. Solo para oírla decir una y otra vez que no. Y sospechaban que esta vez no sería diferente. Aún así, Havoc realizó la invitación correspondiente —Oy, Hawkeye. ¿Tú vienes?

Como era esperable, la rubia negó calmamente con la cabeza —No. Prefiero quedarme a terminar de organizar esto, teniente Havoc. Aunque aprecio el ofrecimiento. Que tengan buenas noches.

—Ah.. Seguro... Buenas noches, Hawkeye. Fuery. Nos vemos.

Sin decir más, los tres abandonaron la oficina. Roy dedicando una última mirada a su teniente primera antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Havoc y Breda caminaban un paso delante de él, discutiendo qué beberían al arribar al bar. Él, en cambio, rebuscó por las llaves de su auto en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Había vuelto a nevar, después de todo, tal y como había sido anunciado y llevaba ya más de una semana haciéndolo. Por lo que Central estaba, no solo helado, sino cubierto completamente por una gruesa y espesa capa de nieve blanca. Y Roy Mustang odiaba el agua. Y todos sus respectivos derivados. Y si, la nieve entraba en esa exacta categoría.

De todas maneras, ninguno de sus dos subordinados manifestó descontento alguno. Después de todo, ni Havoc ni Breda tenían demasiados deseos de caminar, menor aún hacerlo en el frío clima que había en el exterior, y por ende la sugerencia de dirigirse en auto hasta el bar fue más que bienvenida. En escasos quince minutos se encontraban en el lugar en cuestión. Otro de los locales que solían frecuentar. No el bar de Madame, porque no tenía deseos de tener que andar respondiendo preguntas de talante personal y ciertamente no el bar que había visitado con su teniente primera la semana y media previa, por razones obvias. No quería ser reconocido como el "hombre que había venido (y se había marchado a casa) con la rubia" poco más de una semana atrás. Especialmente no frente a sus subordinados. Aún cuando dudara que Havoc y Breda fueran a hacer la asociación.

Cuando arribaron al lugar, no se sorprendieron de ver la gran cantidad de personas allí. Era un bar relativamente popular, y relativamente próximo al centro comercial de Central en lugar de ubicarse próximo a la zona de bares, donde Madame tenía el suyo propio desde hacía años y desde que lo había reconstruido tras el día prometido, y por ende no era del todo sorprendente encontrar a varios oficiales. Los cuales seguramente habrían terminado su trabajo del día, como ellos. Mezclados con civiles de ambos sexos. La luz, como siempre, estaba ligeramente atenuada para fomentar un ambiente algo menos rígido y más desinhibido. Y el aire estaba saturado de olor a licor, humo de cigarrillo y perfume de mujer. No obstante, notó, no era el mismo olor que había en el bar de la mujer que lo había criado. Y por ende no le provocaba esa usual sensación de familiaridad que sentía cada vez que visitaba a su madre adoptiva por un trago.

No obstante, no era familiaridad lo que buscaba, sino distraerse un rato con sus subordinados y ese lugar tendría que bastar. No se quejaba, de todas maneras. No era quisquilloso al respecto. Los tres, sin siquiera consultarlo entre ellos, se dirigieron directamente a la barra. Ocupando tres lugares contiguos en esta. Él junto a Breda y Breda junto a Havoc. Haciendo una seña al hombre al otro lado de la misma, ordenaron cada uno sus respectivas bebidas, una ronda de _shots _de ron, y una ración de papas fritas cortadas en forma de bastón. Havoc se giró en el taburete, dando la espalda a la barra, codos en ésta. Breda miró por encima de su hombro también, siguiendo la línea de visión de su antiguo camarada de la academia. Roy simplemente dedicó una breve mirada y volvió la vista al frente, aguardando su trago. Segundos después, el hombre depositó una botella de cerveza, con dos vasos de chopp, y un vaso de whisky en las rocas. Junto con tres pequeños vasitos de cristal llenos de ron. Los tres vaciaron éstos últimos de un saque y luego se dedicaron a sus bebidas respectivamente.

—¿Qué crees de esa? —dijo Havoc luego de un rato, observando a una de entre un gran grupo de mujeres. Breda se frotó el mentón pensativo. Y Roy negó con la cabeza, dando un sorbo a su whisky, de espalda a las mujeres.

—No en grupos grandes —dijo, al aire. Absteniéndose de acotar que de siquiera intentarlo seguramente lo comerían, masticarían y escupirían como nada. Especialmente a alguien de mente simple como su subordinado de origen campestre. Havoc lo miró con una ceja enarcada. Cigarrillo ahora encendido.

—Tu eres el jefe, ¿cuál entonces?

Roy observó por encima de su hombro, trago en mano, y señaló con el dedo —Esa no. Esa no. Esa no. Fuera de tu alcance. Muy fuera de tu alcance —Havoc empezaba a fastidiarse con esto—. Esa tampoco. Esa... posiblemente.

Havoc se giró y dio un sorbo a su cerveza, hundido en el taburete. Su superior lo estaba matando con sus comentarios. Masacrando su amor propio también porque, aún cuando el general de brigada no lo creyera, tenía uno y si no estaba muerto en aquel preciso instante estaba agonizando en el suelo del bar. Además, había decidido hacer aquello solo con Breda y el general dado que no había tenido los menores deseos de escuchar a Rebecca regodearse en su nuevo fracaso amoroso, especialmente porque había tenido una semana y media para afilar su lengua y llenar de ácido sus palabras hirientes. Y en segundo porque era una hipócrita. Rebecca aún no había encontrado un hombre, así que ¿por qué demonios no lo dejaba a él en paz?

—Oy, jefe. ¿Por qué demonios no haces algo tú, entonces?

Suspiró —Todo lo tengo que hacer yo, Havoc —llamando al hombre detrás de la barra y pidiendo que enviara tres bebidas a tres mujeres que se encontraban en una mesa próxima a ellos. El hombre asintió y se marchó. Minutos después, otro depositó los tres trago sobre la mesa de las mujeres e indicó con un dedo de parte de quienes eran, las tres tomaron sus bebidas y se pusieron de pie—. Un verdadero hombre no va detrás de una mujer sino que hace que ésta venga a él —sonrió arrogantemente. En tan solo segundos, las tres mujeres estaban con ellos, presentándose y conversando animadamente. No obstante, y si debía ser sincero, no estaba prestando demasiada atención a la mujer que estaba hablándole en aquel momento, con su brazo alrededor del brazo de él. De hecho, no podía deducir si estaba hablándole de que trabajaba en una tienda, era dueña de una o había visitado una ese día. Algo que, claramente, no tenía ningún interés para él. Havoc y Breda, a su lado, parecían tener problemas para mantener a sus respectivas compañías entretenidas.

Por ende, y tras un largo rato de intentarlo, las tres se excusaron y se marcharon de regreso a su mesa, agradeciendo los tragos y la amena conversación. Tanto Havoc como Breda se voltearon a ver a su superior, el cual mordía distraídamente la punta de una papa frita en forma de bastón, sosteniendo la otra punta entre sus dedos. Al percatarse de las miradas de sus subordinados, ladeó la cabeza a duras penas para verlos —¿Qué?

—Ahuyentaste completamente a esas mujeres —señaló Breda, con su habitual expresión, dando un sorbo a su cerveza.

Havoc se cruzó de brazos y asintió —Eso jefe, ¿seguro que te encuentras bien? Esa mujer estaba intentando atraer tu atención y pasaste de ella completamente.

Roy dio un sorbo a su whisky, encogiéndose de hombros y mirando hacia delante —No estaba interesado, Havoc.

El rubio enarcó una ceja, mas no dijo nada. ¿Desde cuando el general de brigada Mustang no lo estaba? De hecho, su superior tendía a flirtear o al menos sonreír carismáticamente a cualquier mujer que se cruzara por su camino. Fuera de día o de noche y fuera de la edad que fuera. Por esa razón, encontraba particularmente difícil el creer eso. Además, no era como si debiera haber hecho un esfuerzo descomunal para conquistar a esa mujer. Posiblemente con tan solo sonreírle habría sido más que suficiente. Odiaba admitirlo, pero su superior sí tenía una habilidad para conquistar mujeres y esa que acababa de despechar había estado más que conquistada desde el inicio. Así que no, no lo entendía ni podía creerlo. Pero el general simplemente continuaba allí, parcialmente presente, parcialmente ausente, observando el líquido dorado arremolinarse adentro de su vaso y sonriendo ocasionalmente a alguna que otra mujer pero sin realmente acercársele a intentar impresionarla. No que fuera asunto de ellos, de todas maneras.

Havoc apagó un cigarrillo y encendió otro. Roy habló —Deberías apagar eso, esa mujer de allá te está mirando y las mujeres prefieren que los hombres no sepan ni huelan a humo... —al menos las no fumadoras. Y la mujer claramente no lo era o de lo contrario tendría un cigarrillo entre sus largos dedos.

El teniente segundo miró a su superior, inseguro de si debía ir hasta allá a hablar con ésta o no —¿Seguro?

Mustang suspiró. _Quién me manda a conseguirme éstos subordinados_ —Si eres mi subordinado, deberías ser menos cobarde que esto. Ahora ve allá o de lo contrario me veré forzado a reemplazarte por la mañana con un subordinado con más agallas.

Havoc sonrió —Si, jefe. Órdenes son órdenes, ¿no es así? —apagando el cigarrillo contra el fondo del cenicero y dando un trago a su cerveza.

El moreno sonrió también, arrogantemente. Agradecido, aunque sin decir nada al respecto, de que Havoc hubiera recuperado sus piernas. Era un buen subordinado, después de todo. Leal y habilidoso a su manera y ciertamente no tenía los menores deseos de reemplazarlo con un cadete a entrenar —Te haré juzgar en una corte marcial por insubordinación, de lo contrario.

Havoc no necesitó más incentivo que ese. Sin decir más, se marchó en dirección de la mujer en cuestión. Breda, en el proceso, había comenzando una conversación y se encontraba hablando al momento con alguien que se encontraba sentado a su lado, una mujer de similar contextura a la de él. Suspirando, dio un último sorbo a su whisky, vaciando el vaso y se puso de pie, atrayendo la atención del regordete y pelirrojo teniente segundo —¿Se va, general?

Mustang metió una mano en el bolsillo de su uniforme y retrajo un pequeño fajo de cenz, los cuales depositó sobre la barra —Necesito hacer una llamada, ¿tienes algo de cambio?

Breda lo miró con curiosidad. Sin embargo, rápidamente asintió y metió la mano en su bolsillo, retrayendo un pequeño manojo de monedas —Esto es todo lo que tengo, general.

—Es suficiente —concedió—. Paga los tragos con eso, es una orden. Regreso enseguida.

El pelirrojo asintió, llevándose vagamente una mano a la frente —Si, señor —teniendo la ligera sensación, sin saber realmente por qué, de que su superior no regresaría esa noche.

Una vez puso un pie fuera del local, manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, alzó la mirada al cielo. Estaba nevando, otra vez. Tal y como la _última vez_, con _ella_. Espiró, su aliento convirtiéndose en una pequeña nube de vapor. Dedos curvándose en el interior de los bolsillos para mantener el calor de las puntas de éstos. Con calma, miró a ambos lados de la calle. Se encontraba completamente vacía, al momento, meramente iluminada por las anaranjadas luces del interior de las farolas de hierro fundido, a ambos lados de la acera. A veces, algún que otro auto pasaba por la calle helada, pero sin mirar el lugar o siquiera detenerse. El suyo propio se encontraba aparcado a unos metros de la entrada, hacia la izquierda. No obstante, él se dirigió a la derecha. Hacia una cabina telefónica ubicada a diez metros de la entrada del lugar, deteniéndose en seco delante de ésta. Si debía ser sincero, no entraba a una desde la muerte de Hughes. De hecho, las eludía en cuanto le eran posible. Limitándose a usar las líneas seguras del cuartel general o el teléfono propio de su casa. Pero nunca teléfonos públicos en cabinas. Los odiaba.

Aún así, y como adulto racional que era, sabía que era una ridiculez de su parte. Ni las cabinas ni los teléfonos públicos habían arrebatado la vida de su amigo de la academia. Los homúnculos, lo habían hecho, _Envy_, lo había hecho. Y Envy no existía más. Por lo que mantener una postura tan irracional hacia un objeto cotidiano como lo era un teléfono público parecía inclusive ridículo, a aquellas alturas. Sin embargo, dudó un segundo con los dedos enguantados en la manija, _un segundo más_, antes de abrir la puerta e ingresar, cerrando la misma tras de sí, para escudarse del frío y la nieve que continuaba cayendo. Frustrado, se pasó las manos por los hombros para quitarse los copos de agua congelada que habían quedado estancados allí. Lo mismo hizo con su cabello, pasándose una mano hacia atrás para librarse de éstos. Luego, sin más, metió la mano en el bolsillo y retrajo las monedas, observándolas con cierta duda en la palma de su mano. Una grande, plateada, con el león de Amestris, una pequeña, dorada, con un sol, y otra más pequeña, dorada también, con el número 10 en una de las caras. _520 Cenz._ Sonrió de lado. Lo suficiente para una llamada. La misma cantidad que había prestado al enano de Acero y que había jurado recuperar una vez se convirtiera en Fuhrer. Algo que definitivamente tenía deseos de realizar. De hecho, podía imaginar al enano chillando idioteces sobre "el bastardo coronel que había alcanzado la cima" y cómo demonios lo había hecho, un personaje de dudosa calaña como él.

Cerrando los dedos sobre su palma, atrapó las monedas en el interior de su puño. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Intentando llamar a su teniente primera a las once de la noche? Hawkeye le cortaría el teléfono, molesta y reprochándole su falta de sentido común y discreción. Eso era, sino iba a hasta allí primero solo para dispararle por haberse tomado el atrevimiento de llamarla a aquellas horas. Además, no era como si estuvieran en el mejor de los términos. Desde... bueno, desde aquella vez Hawkeye había tomado la más que sensata determinación de mantener todo estrictamente en el plano de la profesionalidad y dentro de las regulaciones de la milicia. Manteniéndose distante, estricta y profesional a cada segundo y paso que daba. Y manteniendo una más que marcada distancia de él, prolijamente mesurada y deliberada. Por lo que, hablar de lo sucedido, claramente era inaceptable y seguramente inapropiado también. Él había desistido de hacerlo, de todas maneras, aquella vez, una semana y media atrás y las cosas habían continuado con la mayor calma y normalidad que podía recordar en años.

Sin embargo, eso no era del todo cierto, porque Hawkeye había cortado todo tipo de concesiones con él. Inclusive las más pequeñas e imperceptibles de ellas, y a riesgo de sonar patético, debía admitir que empezaba a extrañarlas. Como los ácidos comentarios de ella y la forma en que solía desinflar su ego con una mero disparo figurativo a su amor propio, o la forma en que solía consentir pequeñas conversaciones y discusiones recreativas entre documento y documento para permitirle distraerse un poco, aún cuando éstas terminaran todas de la misma forma. Con él diciendo algo catalogado como inapropiado y ella recordándole su posición y que debía volver a trabajar, o debería permanecer allí el resto del día y quizá la noche también. Y aunque esto último continuaba haciéndolo. De hecho, aquel mismo día le había hecho una amonestación de ese tipo, recordándole que debía realizar su papeleo. No obstante, no había habido seco comentario o respuesta mordaz o nada por el estilo. Y ciertamente no había mantenido una conversación con ella, una que no fuera militarmente relacionada, en lo que llevaba de aquella semana, semana y media.

De hecho, había arrojado el anzuelo, en más de una ocasión, buscado pincharla un poco, solo un poco, para obtener una de esas respuestas mordaces y cáusticas que solía proveerle hasta hacía unos días atrás. Había intentado quejarse también, de su papeleo y lo tedioso que éste le resultaba y había aguardado un comentario que le recordara que no sería así si no dejara que se acumulara tanto como lo hacía. Y aún entonces, no había obtenido _nada_. Su teniente primera había continuado con su trabajo, diligentemente también, y con esmero, como siempre. Sin siquiera molestarse en dignificarlo con una respuesta o un mero reconocimiento de su existencia. Y empezaba a sentirse no solo frustrado sino también completamente ignorado. Algo a lo que, evidentemente, no estaba acostumbrado. Ni siquiera de su teniente primera. Y se lo haría saber.

Levantando el auricular de la horquilla del teléfono, introdujo las monedas –una a una- en la ranura, para luego comenzar a girar el disco del teléfono, número por número, sabiendo perfectamente de memoria el número telefónico de Hawkeye. Si le disparaba, al menos moriría tranquilo sabiendo que le había hecho saber lo que pensaba. Y si se enfadaba... bueno, inclusive enfadada Hawkeye era mejor que ignorándolo completamente. Con una teniente primera irritada con su persona podía lidiar, de hecho, lo hacía básicamente a diario, con una que se limitaba a hablarle lo mínimo y estrictamente necesario, no. El teléfono empezó a sonar. _Ring. Ring. __Ring. _Hasta que finalmente se oyó una voz familiar y severa al otro lado de la línea, con el ladrido de un perro de fondo —Black Hayate, shh —lo amonestó, tornando su voz calma—. ¿Hola?

—Teniente.

La oyó suspirar larga y tendidamente —General, ¿sucedió algo?

Se pasó la mano por el cabello, alborotándoselo —No, teniente. Nada. Bueno, no realmente. No del todo. ¿Estabas dormida?

—General, ¿sabe la hora que es? —su voz sonaba ligeramente cansina. Sin embargo, no parecía que acabara de despertarse. Y no sonaba particularmente molesta tampoco. Aunque si sonaba como si toda la situación le pesara en los hombros.

—Las 2330, teniente, en punto —replicó, confirmando con su reloj de plata, el cual guardó inmediatamente después. Suspiró—. ¿Te desperté?

—No, señor. No estaba dormida —voz estoica.

Asintió, aliviado —Bien. Porque necesito hablar contigo.

La oyó inhalar profundamente y luego exhalar con igual pesar —General, me temo que estaba por acostarme. ¿No puede aguardar hasta mañana?

—No, me temo que no —replicó, con decisión.

—General...

—Sólo escúcheme, teniente —pidió, aunque sonando más como si estuviera ordenándole que lo hiciera—. No me haga ordenárselo.

Espiró, larga y tendidamente —¿Está ebrio, señor?

Frunció el entrecejo, ¿por qué asumiría ella eso, primero que todo? —Claro que no, teniente. ¿Acaso no puedo llamar a mi subordinada sin tener mi sobriedad cuestionada?

—¿Está con los tenientes segundos Havoc y Breda? —siguió, voz calma. Colecta.

Suspiró —Los dejé con unas mujeres en el bar y yo salí a realizar ésta llamada.

—Entonces quizá deba regresar, señor, puede que estén buscándolo —le recordó. En un intento, seguramente, pensó él, de culminar con aquella conversación telefónica.

—Difícilmente, teniente —aseguró—. Estaban bastante entretenidos cuando los dejé. Ya no me necesitan.

Al ver que ella no decía nada, añadió —Necesito verte. Estoy cerca de tu apartamento.

—General, no creo-

Pero él la cortó —Puedo caminar hasta allí. De todas formas, bebí más del mínimo estipulado y no podré conducir de regreso —no estaba ebrio, de ninguna forma. Sin embargo, sí había bebido más de una copa y no se arriesgaría a conducir con las calles nevadas y llenas de hielo sin sus sentidos en su máxima capacidad.

—General...

—Solo quiero hablar, teniente —aseguró, percibiendo la tensa resistencia de parte de ella—. Eso es todo. Luego me marcharé. Tiene mi palabra.

—Aún así, señor, no creo que deba venir hasta aquí —le recordó. Y Roy estuvo seguro que estaba deseando que él recapacitara y volviera al interior del bar, o regresara a dormir a su propia casa, o cualquier otra cosa que no la involucrara a ella.

—Entonces encuéntreme en otro lado, teniente —sugirió. No dejaría caer fácilmente aquello—. Hay una cafetería-

Suspiró, finalmente resignándose a que el general de brigada no cedería. Lo había sabido, de todas maneras, el hombre podía ser persistente cuando lo deseba. Y aunque era una cualidad de su superior que admiraba, la misma que la había convencido de que era realmente capaz de alcanzar la cima, era esa misma la que tendía a causarles inconvenientes también —No, está bien, general. Iré por usted, ¿dónde se encuentra?

Miró el número de la calle y lo reprodujo tal cual —Afuera del bar.

—Entiendo. Quédese allí, por favor. Iré en breve.

Asintió —Si. ¡Ah! Y teniente...

—Estoy segura de que puede decírmelo luego, general. No se mueva. Iré para allá —y, sin decir más, cortó la comunicación. Espirando, colgó el auricular sobre la horquilla.

Era un fraude realmente, especialmente como el mujeriego auto-proclamado que era. Adentro había dicho que "un verdadero hombre no va detrás de una mujer sino que hace que ésta venga a él" y más temprano aquel día había afirmado también no necesitar una mujer, en absoluto. Sin embargo, había ido y llamado a su teniente primera como si fuera un patético ebrio realizando una llamada de borracho a una de sus ex-novias, y a una hora inapropiada, por encima de todo. Cuando podría haber conseguido la compañía de cualquier otra mujer y se podría haber marchado de allí con alguien agarrado de su brazo en tan solo cuestión de media hora, o menos quizá. Pero no, había salido y realizado algo imprudente como llamar a su subordinada en medio de la noche, sólo para decirle que deseaba verla. Hawkeye no estaría complacida, en absoluto, aún cuando hubiera sonado relativamente paciente y tolerante durante la llamada telefónica y sabía que posiblemente habría empeorado las cosas también. Aún así, no había podido evitarlo.

Él no era _fuerte_, como ella. No, él era débil. Era el rey, si. La pieza más importante y aquella que debía ser protegida y salvaguardada porque de lo contrario todo terminaría. La cabeza. Aquel que debía dirigir la lucha hasta quedarse con el cetro sin importar nada más. Sin embargo, era la más débil de todas. Aquella de movimientos escasos y limitados y cortos. Y había, de hecho, muy poco que podía hacer alguien como él por su cuenta. Sin la ayuda de las demás piezas. Sin la ayuda de su reina. Y Hawkeye era esa, de hecho. La reina. La pieza más poderosa del juego, aún cuando no era ni remotamente importante a como lo era el rey en el juego. La pieza con mayor cantidad de movimientos posibles y aquella capaz de moverse y adaptarse a cualquier pieza y situación. Esa era ella, _fuerte_. A diferencia de él. Y Roy se encontraba constantemente dependiendo de ella, apoyándose en ella, en su reina, para continuar avanzando.

Así que no, no había podido evitarlo. Él era el menos fuerte, de los dos. El débil. Y siempre lo había sido.


	21. Hermética barrera

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist me pertenecen.  
**

21/36

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Como todos los días, he aquí el capítulo de hoy y, como siempre: **¡Gracias! **Sinceramente, a todos los lectores. **Muchísimas gracias**, y especialmente a: **HoneyHawkeye**, **Bibiene Von Heiwa**, **Lucia991**, **inowe**, **Darkrukia4**, **Rukia Kurosaki-chan**, **fandita-eromena**, **Andyhaikufma**, **Guest**, **Hoshiisima **(no te preocuopes por tus desahogos, no me molestan en absoluto y me alegra que la historia te haya llegado realmente. Y no te desanimes tanto, que los hombres buenos sí existen aunque parezca que no =)) **Alexandra-Ayanami**, **Rinsita-chan**, **laura-eli89**, **HaruD'Elric**, **Natsumi Anko**, **mariana garcia**, **Dulce Locurilla**, **LaertesDiMarcini **y **Eli Lawliet** por sus siempre tan bonitos reviews. Espero que este capítulo les guste. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Crisis de la mediana edad**

* * *

XXI

"Hermética barrera"

* * *

Espirando, caminó hasta el perchero y tomó su abrigo, colocándoselo con calma. Había debido cambiarse, nuevamente, dado que ya había estado vestida para irse a dormir, cuando el teléfono de su casa había sonado. Por supuesto, había solo dos personas que llamaban a su casa, especialmente a altas horas; Rebecca y el general de brigada. Y dado que tampoco era usual que la primera lo hiciera, a menos que fuera por motivos particulares o simplemente para quejarse de cuán difícil era encontrar un buen hombre adinerado con el que casarse, había resultado obvio que se trataría del segundo. Y Riza había considerado no atender, seriamente también, y continuar alistándose para irse a dormir, ignorando completamente la llamada.

Sin embargo, había sido absolutamente incapaz de hacerlo. Después de todo, había prometido vigilar la espalda de su superior, protegerlo y cerciorarse de que se mantuviera vivo hasta que pudiera alcanzar la cima (e incluso entonces, continuar protegiéndolo) y había temido que algo serio o grave pudiera haber sucedido. Desde lo sucedido con el antes teniente coronel Hughes, admitía que tenía sus ligeras reservas a la hora de levantar el auricular del teléfono, temiendo que cada llamada pudiera ser la última del general, o simplemente el cuartel anunciando que algo terrible había sucedido a su comandante. Por ende, era incapaz de dejar el teléfono sonando. Y haciendo caso omiso a su sentido común que le había dicho que _no _atendiera, había levantado el auricular de la horquilla, confirmando al instante de que se trataba de su superior. El cual, por supuesto, no estaba en ningún peligro inminente ni requería su protección. No obstante, había parecido estar bastante disgustado y había requerido verla casi inmediatamente. Argumentando que necesitaba hablar con ella, esa misma noche.

Si debía ser sincera, su tono imperativo le había preocupado al inicio. Su comandante generalmente era más calmo y controlado. Aún cuando, de hecho, sí era impetuoso e imprudente en ciertas ocasiones, y aún cuando éstos rasgos sí tenían lugar en su personalidad. Incluso entonces, solía ser más mesurado y controlado. Sabiendo perfectamente elegir sus batallas y discusiones y los lugares y tiempos para cada acción. Con todo, Roy Mustang, era remarcadamente inteligente y habilidoso y un excepcional táctico. Así como un capaz comandante. Aún cuando disimulara todo esto perfectamente bajo su usual fachada de autosuficiencia, arrogancia y cinismo. Así como su imagen de ser un hombre altamente superficial cuyos únicos intereses eran los que lo favorecían a sí mismo. Por esa razón, había temido por un instante que _algo_ hubiera sucedido. Algo que lo hubiera forzado a actuar tan imprudentemente a altas horas de la noche. No obstante, no había sucedido nada. Nada externo al menos, que lo hubiera empujado a llamarla a las 11:30 PM para prácticamente insistirle y ordenarle que le permitiera verla.

Algo que, bajo todos los conceptos habidos y por haber, era una _mala_, _mala_, _mala _idea. Insensata, inapropiada y riesgosa, y por ende se había opuesto tajantemente a la misma, desde el primer momento. Asegurando que no era conveniente que se vieran fuera del cuartel general. Y fuera del contexto diario en la oficina. No lo era, evidentemente, conveniente. Dado que la última vez las cosas no habían terminado bien, sino que se habían salido de control, de las manos de ambos (porque Hawkeye era lo suficientemente adulta para aceptar la porción de responsabilidad que le tocaba en todo el asunto y a aprender de ésta), y había terminado en un terreno peligrosamente alejado del espacio común y, más aún, del espacio aceptado por las regulaciones de la milicia. Algo que, claramente, no podían volver a consentir. Y un lujo que rotundamente no podían costearse. No cuando podía poner en riesgo las posiciones de ambos en la milicia. De ser descubiertos, de llegar aquello a oídos de sus superiores, ambos podrían ser sancionados. El general de brigada podría ser degradado, reteniéndolo en su ascenso a la cima, o, peor aún, ambos podían ser expulsados de la milicia.

De ser ella, la espalda de él quedaría completamente descubierta y expuesta y podría morir en el campo de batalla sin ella ser capaz de protegerlo. Y de ser él, ella lo seguiría, porque no había nada en la milicia reteniéndola salvo Roy Mustang y el maravilloso sueño que ambos habían discutido delante de la tumba de su padre. Eso era todo lo que tenía de hecho, todo lo que ambos tenían, y de ser expulsados de la milicia ese sueño jamás podría ser posible. Jamás podría ser realizado. Algo que, por razones obvias, era inaceptable. Se lo debían a demasiadas personas, no solo a sí mismos.

A Havoc, Breda y Fuery, e incluso a Falman, que los habían apoyado durante demasiados años y que habían ido tan lejos como para arriesgar sus propias vidas y posiciones en la milicia solo para permanecer y realizar un golpe de estado junto a ellos. También estaba el mayor Armstrong. Y los Elric, que habían afirmado esperar ver al general de brigada un día en la cima y que habían aceptado guardar el secreto de la ambición de Roy. Así como también se lo debían a Hughes, por la vida que había dado para ver a su amigo más cerca del puesto de Fuhrer, y a Gracia y a Elicia por haber perdido a un esposo y padre por ese sueño, sin siquiera haber podido decir algo al respecto. Y no solo a ellos. También estaban las personas que habían asesinado, las personas que habían muerto por sus acciones y cuyos hijos y nietos merecían un lugar al que regresar. Un lugar en el que vivir, sin temor a ser asesinados. Y esos eran solo algunos de la lista. Por esa razón, no podían permitirlo. Ni consentírselo. Sin importar cuánto llevaran conteniéndose y restringiéndose en la forma dolorosa en que llevaban haciéndolo. Por años.

Negando para sí, tomó la bufanda colgada en su perchero y la enroscó flojamente alrededor de su cuello, dedicando una última mirada a su pequeño Shiba Inu antes de abrir la puerta —Regresaré tarde, el general de brigada me necesita. No me esperes despierto —el pequeño perro ladeó la cabeza y ladró, meneando la cola. Asintiendo, Riza salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí, cerrando con llave. Comenzando a caminar por las desiertas calles de Central en sentido a la dirección que su superior le había suministrado. Quedaba cerca, en efecto. A dos cuadras y media de su apartamento. Por lo que no le tomó demasiado arribar al lugar. Sin embargo, el clima estaba demasiado frío para caminar.

Cuando llegó, lo encontró sentado sobre una pequeña verja, codos en las rodillas y cabeza hundida entre éstas últimas. Intentando calentar sus dedos enguantados con su cálido aliento. Al oír el sonido de pasos crujiendo en la nieve, alzó la cabeza. Riza espiró, cerrándose el abrigo firmemente con ambas manos. Aliento evaporándose de entre sus tensos pálidos labios. Sin decir realmente nada. Roy mantuvo sus ojos negros en los de ella —Viniste —no sabía por qué, pero había temido que no lo hiciera. Había sido irracional de su parte, por otro lado, pues si su teniente primera afirmaba que haría algo era porque lo cumpliría al pie de la letra. Simplemente así era ella.

Asintió —Eso dije que haría, general, si mal no recuerda.

Él asintió, sonriendo amargamente —Temí que no lo hicieras —confesó, poniéndose de pie y palmándose el pantalón del uniforme para quitarse la nieve que se había acumulado sobre su regazo mientras había permanecido sentado allí, aguardándola.

La expresión de Hawkeye se suavizó, aunque solo a duras penas —Sabe perfectamente que no lo dejaría, general —y tras hacerlo volvió a atiesarse una vez más, voz nuevamente en tono desaprobatorio—. No debería haberme llamado.

—No —concedió—, tiene razón, teniente. Lo lamento.

Negó con la cabeza —Está bien, general. Ya no importa. Venga, lo llevaré a casa. Es tarde, después de todo.

Asintiendo, comenzó a caminar junto a ella en absoluto silencio. Solo ladeando la cabeza de vez en cuando para observarla. Tenía la piel sumamente pálida, como siempre sucedía durante las épocas de bajas temperaturas, y los labios igualmente pálidos también. Sus mejillas, por otro lado, tenían un ligero tono más sonrosado que habitualmente no estaría allí, de haber otro clima. Y debía admitir que le resultaba particularmente atractivo. La hacía lucir más suave. Y más joven. Como cuando la había conocido por primera vez. Su cabello, en cambio, permanecía sujeto tirantemente en la parte trasera de su cabeza, arruinando parte de esa imagen. Blancos copos de nieve enredados entre los dorados mechones de su despuntado flequillo, así como en sus largas pestañas igualmente doradas.

Y estuvo a punto de extender la mano, dedos estirados también y retirar atrapando entre su pulgar e índice uno de los copos para así quitárselo del cabello. Algo que en otra ocasión se habría atrevido a hacer, también. Sin embargo, no parecía apropiado. Y no quería disgustarla tampoco, por lo que mantuvo ambas manos hundidas en los bolsillos. Después de todo, ya la había sacado de la calidez de su apartamento solo para que fuera a recoger su patético trasero congelado a un bar, no quería empeorar la situación para ambos —Gracias —dijo finalmente. Riza lo miró de reojo, mas no dijo nada hasta que arribaron junto al auto aparcado de él.

—Necesito las llaves, señor —le recordó, con calma.

—A-Ah, cierto —asintió, buscando las mismas con los dedos en el fondo de su bolsillo. Cuando finalmente las encontró, las depositó sobre la palma de ella. Viéndola cerrar los dedos delicadamente sobre las mismas. Para luego bordear el auto y abrir la puerta del lado del conductor.

Tomó asiento en éste, inclinándose para abrir desde adentro la puerta del copiloto y aguardar a que el general de brigada ascendiera al auto también. Una vez lo hizo, ambos cerraron las respectivas puertas y Hawkeye introdujo la llave en el arranque, girándola y haciendo ronronear el motor. Igualmente en silencio, arrancó. Roy se acomodó contra el respaldar del asiento, reconfortándose en la calidez del interior del vehículo —Hace frío —en el momento en que lo dijo, deseó incinerarse su propia lengua. Era ridículo, realmente, un hombre como él usando el recurso del clima para comenzar una conversación con la mujer que llevaba conociendo casi toda su vida. Por encima de todo, había sonado completamente idiota. Después de todo, ¿qué clase de comentario era "hace frío"? Además de una ridícula obviedad, evidentemente. Un comentario que haría alguien como el idiota de Havoc a una mujer.

Afortunadamente, Hawkeye podía ser amable como cruel. Y solo para ahorrarle la vergüenza, le siguió la corriente. Tal y como había hecho frente a la tumba de Hughes, solo que entonces le había ahorrado algo más que solo vergüenza —Lo hace, general. No debería permanecer tanto tiempo en el frío. Sabe que puede enfermarse.

—Odio la nieve —masculló ahora, más cómodo.

Si hubiera sido otra ocasión, estaba seguro de que su teniente primera habría sonreído. No obstante, ésta vez no lo hizo. Simplemente replicó de forma estoica y calma —Eso he oído, señor.

—Debería haber visto a los tenientes segundos Havoc y Breda, teniente. Patético, realmente. ¿Y se supone que esos hombres son mis subordinados? Si no pueden hablar con una mujer, ¿cómo esperan ayudarme a reconstruir este país?

Riza lo observó de reojo y espiró —Me temo que no todo el mundo tiene su habilidad y desenvoltura para hablar con mujeres, general. Algunos hombres encuentran la tarea algo dificultosa.

—Lo creería si la mujer en cuestión fuera usted, teniente —concedió, con una sonrisa arrogante, deseando que eso la suavizara. En vano.

—No creo ser tan inaccesible, general. A pesar de lo que usted y Rebecca parecen creer —no, el sabía que ella tenía razón. Hawkeye era realmente una mujer amable, bajo el áspero y estricto exterior. Solo era cuestión de saber llegarle.

—No, supongo que no lo es, teniente —admitió, ladeando la cabeza y mirando por la ventana. Mejilla presionada contra su puño. Afuera, todo permanecía blanco y nevado. Una vista realmente deprimente, en su opinión. Además, le recordaba demasiado al Norte, y no tenía muchas memorias placenteras concernientes a la región. Solo el entrenamiento conjunto, y eso ya era más que suficiente para que odiara el frío y la nieve y todo lo que venía con ésta. Eso era, si no recordaba a la mayor general Armstrong y su particular y personal aversión hacia su persona—. Después de todo, el hombre con el que la obligó a salir la teniente Catalina sí le obsequió flores.

Hawkeye lo observó de reojo —Eso fue cerca de un meses atrás, general —replicando con calma—. No veo por qué lo traería a colación.

Roy se enderezó, cruzándose de brazos —No pensé que fuera del tipo que le gustan las flores, teniente, eso es todo.

Espiró —Sabe que no lo soy, general. No tengo particular inclinación hacia éstas —virando. Ambas manos en el volante.

—También tiene al sargento Bristol completamente fascinado con su persona —añadió, con una sonrisa arrogante.

Espiró por segunda vez —Estoy segura de que está imaginando cosas, general.

—Soy un hombre, teniente. Puedo ver claramente cuando otro hombre está interesado en una mujer. Havoc y Breda acuerdan conmigo, además —señaló.

—Estoy segura que si, señor —torció con sarcasmo.

Roy enarcó ambas cejas —¿No cree en la palabra de su superior, teniente?

—No cuando éste suena completamente errado, general, no. Estoy segura que el sargento es muy joven para interesarse en alguien de mi edad.

—Suena como si se considerara vieja, teniente Hawkeye... —masculló, ligeramente frustrado. Si Hawkeye se consideraba de esa forma, con sus 32 años de edad. ¿Qué le quedaba a él, que cumpliría 36 ese año?

—No lo hago, señor. Sin embargo, estoy convencida que una diferencia etaria de doce años es considerada cuantiosamente alta —señaló, puntuadamente. Voz calma.

—¿Entonces no le gustan los hombres menores, teniente?

Negó con la cabeza —Pensé haber dejado eso perfectamente en claro, general. No.

—Es bueno saberlo —concedió.

Suspiró. Expresión estoica —Imagino que sí, señor. Llegamos —aparcando finalmente delante de la casa de su superior.

Con un calmo giro de la muñeca, giró la llave en el arranque y apagó el motor, retrayendo ésta casi inmediatamente después. Tomando la manija, abrió la puerta y descendió del vehículo. Su superior, al otro lado, hizo lo mismo —Aquí tiene, general —depositó las llaves en la palma del general de brigada—. Que tenga buenas noches.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera retraer la mano de encima de la suya, él la detuvo, sintiéndola tensarse ante el inmediato contacto. Expresión severa —General, ¿qué hace?

—Dije que necesitaba hablar... —le recordó, aún sin soltarla.

—Ya lo hicimos, general. Todo el camino de regreso aquí —puntualizó, con la voz tirante.

Él dio otro paso a ella, aún sin soltar su mano y alzando la otra para apartar un largo mechón dorado perteneciente a su flequillo de sus duros ojos caoba, con sus nudillos —No me refería a eso —descendió la mano, soltándola. Aguardando.

—Me temo que preferiría no hacerlo, general. Si está bien con usted. Y retirarme a mi casa —replicó, labios tirantes en una línea. Cuerpo rígido y tenso.

Aquello, _ellos_, era algo de lo que no hablaban. Una especie de acuerdo tácito entre ambos, y desde hacía años. Un _tabú_. Y era de esa forma que las cosas habían funcionado y continuaban haciéndolo hasta el momento –si es que la palabra "funcionar" era remotamente apropiada en su situación-, hasta la actualidad. Y llevaban años, haciéndolo de esa forma. Barriendo todo bajo el tapete como si nada existiera _–en absoluto-_, ignorando toda el agua que había trascurrido bajo el puente desde que se habían conocido. Y continuaban haciéndolo. Manteniendo las distancias y trazando líneas y elaborando reglas para recordarse una y otra vez qué era aceptable y qué no lo era. Pero, por encima de todo, ellos _no_ hablaban. No discutían el estatus de su relación –fuera el que éste fuera- y no discutían nada que fuera considerado de talante personal, y concerniente a ellos, manteniendo todo en un ámbito estrictamente militar. Así como ella no se quejaba y él no decía nada que pudiera romper el frágil pero equilibrado orden de las cosas.

Eran humanos, seguro, y como tales lo tenían perfectamente asumido. Sus capacidades y sus limitaciones y todo aquello que podían lograr y aquello que estaba completamente fuera de su alcance. Sin embargo, no tenían el derecho de derrumbarse como tales. No tenían el derecho de resignarse y renunciar o aspirar a algo más que no fuera lo que llevaban haciendo por años. No cuando aún tenían una gran deuda que saldar, que pagar, a modo de intercambio equivalente, y no cuando ambos estaban vivos y gracias a las otras tantas personas que habían debido morir para que ellos estuvieran allí, ahora. Hughes. Y todos los Ishbalitas a quienes habían arrebatado sus vidas y una gran cantidad de personas más que seguramente no estarían contando. Por lo que debían continuar barriéndolo todo bajo sus pies, como si nada sucediera o hubiera sucedido y como si nada existiera en absoluto, bajo el tapete. Aún cuando empezaran a sentir que el terreno bajo sus pies empezaba a abultarse. Haciéndolos perder el equilibrio.

Incluso entonces, ella estaba allí, a su lado, para recordarle todo esto y mantenerlo centrado. Aún cuando su superior pareciera olvidarlo. O, más bien, deseara hacerlo. Porque sabía que ninguno de ellos podía olvidar.

—General, debería irme —le recordó.

Él se apresuró a detenerla por la muñeca una vez más, ésta vez con más suavidad. Al ver la expresión severa de advertencia de ella, sin embargo, la soltó —Quédate solo unos minutos. Luego podrás marcharte, tal y como afirmé.

Suspiró —Sabes que no debería —aún intentando forzar algo de sentido y razón en su superior.

Sonrió, cansinamente —Si, lo sé. Y prometo no retenerte demasiado —solo quería sacarse unas cosas de la mente. Y aunque entendía la renuencia y resistencia de su teniente primera, y aunque sabía los motivos detrás de ésta, no podía evitarlo. Necesitaba decir _algo_. Cualquier cosa. Para liberar un poco de presión de la olla a presión en que se había convertido su cabeza en la última semana, semana y media. Y estaba determinado a hacer algo al respecto.

Cerró los ojos pesadamente —Entiendo —no había forma de persuadirlo de lo contrario. Era esa misma determinación que admiraba, y que lo llevaría a convertirse en Fuhrer, la misma que terminaría destruyéndolos a ambos. Y a todo por lo que habían estado trabajando.

En silencio, lo vio ascender los tres escalones de entrada y abrir la puerta, volteándose y aguardando a que ella lo siguiera. Y, por un instante, un pequeño segundo, simplemente permaneció allí, rígida e inmóvil, de pies a cabeza, observando con caución la abertura de la vivienda. Sabiendo, en el lado más racional de su cabeza, que aquello era todo lo que _no_ tenía que hacer. Todo lo que no _tenían_ que hacer. Todo lo que llevaban evitando por años. Y ella no podía permitirle desviarse de su camino ahora, en aquel momento, y después de tanto tiempo de mantenerse ambos apartados el uno del otro. Sin embargo, él parecía haber alcanzado su límite, respecto a la situación. Ese que ella había creído eterno. Y no estaba haciendo demasiado para removerse ante la resignación. No realmente. Y empezaba a creer que no había ni habría una solución para aquella situación. En el momento en que él empezara a pronunciar todas y cada una de las palabras impronunciables entre ambos, que podía ver nadando en su turbada mirada negra, todo se desmoronaría. _Ella_, se desmoronaría. Y algo así era inaceptable.

Si ella se desmoronaba, ¿quién estaría allí para evitar que él lo hiciera? ¿Quién estaría allí para vigilar su espalda y para asegurarse de que continuara en el camino correcto? Exhalando, ascendió los escalones. Había prometido seguirlo, acompañarlo y protegerlo. Había prometido seguirlo hasta el infierno, de ser necesario. Y había accedido a hacer lo que fuera necesario para mantenerlo vivo y centrado y en una pieza y si eso era lo que se requería para hacerlo, entonces lo haría. Sacrificaría lo que necesitara sacrificar en pos de él y su sueño y ambición. Le había confiado su espalda, ya, todo ese tiempo atrás, cuando solo había tenido 16 años, por lo que no veía en qué podía cambiar que le confiara el resto tampoco. El resto de sí misma, de ser necesario. Salvo una cosa. Algo que no podía consentirse el resignar, sin importar las circunstancias. No cuando necesitaba mantenerse cuerda y sensata, para él y para ambos. Necesitaba su corazón en su respectivo lugar, fuera del camino, de forma que no se convirtiera en un obstáculo para su cabeza. Después de todo, él la necesitaba racional, calma y colecta. Y Riza sabía perfectamente que solo así le era funcional. Solo así podría cumplir su deber y tarea. Solo así podía continuar a su lado.

Por lo que simplemente lo besó, en el preciso instante en que su superior cerró la puerta tras de ambos, consistente y sólidamente. Manteniendo sus labios firmes contra los de él sin siquiera apartarlos. Dedos largos y esbeltos sujetándose al frente de la chaqueta del uniforme militar de él para mantenerla estable, mientras aguardaba algún tipo de respuesta. La cual, tras un gutural vibrar ascendiendo desde el interior de la garganta a la boca del moreno, no tardó en arribar. Devolviendo el gesto con igual o más intensidad, mientras giraba y presionaba la espalda de ella contra la puerta, alzándola de un envión y permitiéndole enroscar sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él. Manos aferrándola por los muslos, palma sudada contra pálida y cálida piel. Boca sobre boca una vez más.

Suspiró, manteniendo ahora la sábana aferrada firmemente contra su cuerpo, mientras lo observaba dormir calmamente a su lado. Pecho ascendiendo y descendiendo suavemente. Rítmicamente. Proveyéndole una ligera sensación de paz. Mientras ella permanecía boca arriba, inmóvil, rígida y con los ojos caoba abiertos de par en par y clavados en el techo. Cabello dorado esparcido sobre la almohada una vez más. Lo había hecho nuevamente, vuelto a besar, eso era. Y lo había hecho por todas las razones equivocadas también. Y por todas las correctas. Lo admitía, no era un recurso que hubiera elegido o deseado usar, de tener voz en el asunto. Y no parecía demasiado ético tampoco. Sin embargo, no se arrepentía de ello, no lo había hecho antes, durante y no lo hacía ahora tampoco. Lo había silenciado efectivamente, de esa forma, y evitado que pusiera en riesgo todo el trabajo que habían estado realizando hasta el momento y todo el esfuerzo y todos los sacrificios y había mantenido _eso_ que día a día los consumía apartado del espacio de discusión por un tiempo más. No había nada que discutir, de todas maneras. Ellos no eran ni jamás podrían ser lo que otras personas daban por sentado. Y eso era una cruda realidad con la que ambos debían lidiar.

Se sentó, todavía aferrándose la tela contra la aún ligeramente sudada piel, al borde de la cama. Ladeando la cabeza solo para observarlo una última vez más, por encima de su hombro, tal y como había hecho la vez previa. Espalda en dirección a él. Permitiéndose observar por un instante más del estrictamente necesario, sus atractivas y masculinas aunque contradictoriamente aniñadas facciones. Sabía que no debería, por otro lado. El hacerlo solo le haría más difícil el tomar sus cosas y marcharse, como tenía determinado hacer. No obstante, no había podido evitarlo. El observarlo una vez más, despatarrado sobre el colchón con la sábana envuelta desastrosamente sobre su cuerpo y su boca abierta mientras un pequeño y ocasional ronquido escapaba de sus labios. Su cabello, de por sí alborotado, completamente enmarañado. Y contener la pequeña y casi imperceptible curvatura que había alcanzado sus habitualmente tensos labios. Notando, por primera vez, ligeramente sorprendida, una pequeña marca enrojecida y cárdena sobre su pectoral izquierdo, allí donde estaría, bajo toda la piel y músculo torneado y caja toráxica, su corazón. Del mismo lado en que, un poco más abajo, se encontraba la áspera piel cauterizada que él mismo había sellado con su alquimia. Suspiró, absteniéndose de extender su mano y trazar ésta –la marca que ella misma había depositado allí- con las yemas de sus dedos, por miedo a despertarlo. ¿Acaso le había impreso tanta fuerza y firmeza a sus labios, cuando lo había besado allí?

Negó con la cabeza, no tenía demasiado sentido detenerse en ello. Sin embargo, debería tomar nota de ser más cuidadosa la próxima vez. No podían arriesgarse a que alguien la viera y dedujera lo que había sucedido allí. No podían darse el lujo de dejar demasiado al descubierto, _nada_, de hecho. Por esa razón, se aseguraría de limpiar cuidadosamente su rastro por ambos. De actuar con prudencia y desaparecer antes de que la noche se desvaneciera y empezara a circular gente por las calles. No podían tener testigos, ni siquiera _uno_. Ciertamente no podía permitir que nadie la viera abandonando aquel lugar a aquellas horas. Pero era lo más conveniente. Marcharse entonces, cuando no habría nadie seguramente merodeando por Central y regresar a su apartamento. Para pretender, una vez más, que nada había sucedido. Espirando, se puso de pie y dejó finalmente ir la sábana que había permanecido hasta el momento enroscada alrededor de su delgada complexión. Para luego abandonar la habitación, entornando la puerta de la misma tras de sí, y comenzar a descender la escalera dado que su ropa se encontraba en la planta baja, aún junto a la puerta, donde había quedado olvidada en el suelo por ambos.

Se agachó, tomando éstas y comenzando a vestirse una vez más, rápida y eficientemente, para luego tomar la de él y dejarla prolijamente doblada en una silla próxima. Permitiéndose un instante, solo un instante más antes de marcharse, detenerse a evocar lo ocurrido poco menos de unas dos horas, hora y media antes. Aún podía sentirlo, de hecho, la forma en que la había besado, con mayor vehemencia y hambre que la última vez. De hecho, la ocasión previa se había tomado su tiempo para hacerlo, besándola con suavidad y lentitud y saboreando el momento en sus labios contra los de él. Había sido paciente y progresivo y calmo y había actuado casi controladamente. Asegurándose a cada instante de que ella estuviera cómoda con el ritmo que él estaba llevando, seguramente temiendo que fuera a detenerlo y recordarle cuan inapropiado era todo aquello. Ésta vez, sin embargo, había sido todo lo opuesto. Se había mostrado impaciente y apresurado al punto de no haber sido capaz de esperar hasta haber alcanzado la planta alta. Y aún una vez arriba, enredados entre las sábanas una vez más, no había manifestado estar complacido del todo. Ella no había objetado, por supuesto, y le había seguido la corriente nuevamente, hasta verlo perder el conocimiento del cansancio y seguirlo. Aguardando, hasta que de una vez se durmiera, para marcharse.

Suspiró, mirando el reloj. Debía marcharse, si quería arribar a su apartamento antes de que amaneciera y sin ser vista. Afortunadamente, aún se encontraban en invierno, y el despuntar comenzaba más tarde, proveyéndole así más tiempo para llegar. Por lo que, tomando su abrigo y bufanda, se colocó ambos y abandonó la casa en dirección a la suya propia. Mirando todo el tiempo por encima de su hombro y en los alrededores para cerciorarse de que nadie pudiera verla o identificarla. Y solo permitiéndose relajarse una vez alcanzó la seguridad y comodidad de su propio apartamento. El cual, tras ingresar, cerró con llave. Siendo inmediatamente recibida por su pequeño Shiba Inu, meneando la cola.

Sonrió suavemente, agachándose y acariciando al pequeño animal con afecto —Lamento haberme demorado tanto —se excusó. Deslizando sus dedos cuidadosamente entre su blanco y negro pelaje, aunque no realmente concentrada completamente en la tarea en mano. Espiró—. Ven, vamos a dormir —después de todo, le quedaban de escasas a casi nulas horas de sueño, antes de tener que levantarse y marcharse al cuartel general una vez más. Por lo que sería mejor intentar dormir un poco y luego ducharse a seguir un orden inverso. Además, temía que de ducharse entonces solo terminaría espabilándose un poco más. Y entonces terminaría no durmiendo nada. Algo que, claramente, no podía ser favorable. No para su desempeño militar y no para su salud tampoco.

Tan solo una hora y media después, su cuerpo completamente disciplinado de soldado se levantó, tal y como era su costumbre todos los días. Y tras apartarse las sábanas y mantas del cuerpo se dirigió al cuarto de baño directamente conectado a su cuarto, preparando así la ducha en el proceso, para darse un baño. Una vez lista, cambiada y uniformada y con el cabello prolijamente sujeto en su habitual agarre, bebió una taza de té y se marchó. Arribando, como también era su costumbre, puntualmente al cuartel general. Solo para encontrar, no con sorpresa, que era la primera en arribar. Abriendo la oficina, usando su copia de llaves, ingresó y comenzó a organizar todo el trabajo para aquel día. Dividiendo el papeleo y colocándolo prolijamente en cada uno de los respectivos escritorios. Una vez terminó con eso, comenzó a reorganizar los archiveros, dándole la espalda a la puerta, la cual se volvió a abrir media hora después, revelando al sargento mayor Fuery, cargando una radio en las manos.

—Ah... Buenos días, teniente primera —dijo, asomando su cabeza por el costado del aparato.

Asintió secamente, aún trabajando en los archiveros —Buenos días, sargento.

Quince minutos después de que el sargento arribara, la puerta volvió a abrirse. Ésta vez revelando a un Havoc de buen humor y a un Breda masticando lo último de un sándwich que habría comprado seguramente de camino al cuartel. Ambos, como era su costumbre, saludaron a los que ya se encontraban en el lugar —Oy, buenas, Hawkeye, Fuery —el pelirrojo limitándose únicamente a asentir, debido a que aún tenía comida en la boca. Hawkeye, en respuesta, asintió y saludó a ambos con un seco "buenos días", para luego continuar con su trabajo. Media hora después llegó el general de brigada, bostezando amplia y abiertamente y cubriéndose únicamente la boca con la palma de su mano. Expresión soñolienta y cabello a duras penas peinado.

Havoc lo observó con curiosidad. Breda fue el primero que decidió hablar de los dos —Oy, general. ¿A dónde se marchó anoche?

El moreno parpadeó, aún ligeramente somnoliento —¿Huh? —pasándose los dedos por el cabello azabache en un intento, supusieron, de aplacarlo. ¿O quizá solo estaba rascándose la nuca en su aún estado de sopor?

El rubio sonrió, cigarrillo apagado danzando entre sus labios, acomodándose contra el respaldar de su silla. Brazos cruzados —Oy, jefe. ¿Llamaste para hacer una "visita" a alguna ex-novia y te marchaste?

Roy se dejó caer en la silla, torciendo el gesto. Finalmente comenzando a espabilarse poco a poco —No es asunto tuyo, Havoc —gruñó, cubriéndose la boca debido a otro bostezo.

Aunque debía admitir que parecía eso, si lo consideraba desde los ojos de Havoc y Breda, no que lo fuera, por otro lado. No había considerado que las cosas pudieran terminar como lo hubieron hecho la noche previa. No, solo había cometido la imprudencia de llamar a su teniente primera y afirmar que quería hablar, y había sido sincero al respecto, aunque estaría mintiendo si no admitiera que se sentía complacido de cómo todo se había desenvuelto. Aún así, no se atrevió a mirar a Hawkeye, la cual continuaba trabajando diligentemente en su lado de la oficina, dado que no quería arriesgarse a dejar entrever algo más de lo que debería. Para fines prácticos, había hecho lo que Havoc había dicho que había hecho. Lo cual era, en todos los aspectos, más sencillo y simple.

—Vaya... sea quien haya sido te dejó hecho una piltrafa, jefe... —acotó, entretenido.

Roy suspiró, masajeándose las sienes —Cierra la boca —Dios, estaba cansado.

Riza, que hasta el momento había permanecido completamente ajena a la conversación, decidió intervenir, voz y expresión severas —General, le recomiendo que espabile. Si mal no recuerda, tiene trabajo que comenzar.

Solo entonces, se permitió voltear en dirección de ella —¿No hay unos minutos de indulto, teniente? —viendo absolutamente _nada_ en ella. Ni un indicio, siquiera, de que algo hubiera ocurrido. No le sorprendía, por otro lado. Hawkeye era condenadamente buena en aquello y se había vuelto aún mejor con los años.

Negó con la cabeza —Me temo que no, general. Y por favor lávese el rostro y haga algo con su apariencia. Estamos en el cuartel general, después de todo.

Asintiendo, se puso de pie y se marchó al baño de oficiales masculinos a asearse, solo para regresar minutos después con un mejor aspecto y con sus sentidos completamente restaurados. Tomando asiento, comenzó a realizar su papeleo en completo silencio. Deteniéndose solo en una o dos ocasiones para plegar sus dedos y extenderlos en un intento de relajarlos. Sus nudillos crujieron suavemente, una o dos veces, por lo demás; continuaron fastidiándole el resto del día. Maldijo por lo bajo, quizá fuera la humedad. O la edad. Maldijo una vez más; estaba sonando como un condenado anciano.

Decidió tomarse un descanso. Realmente la mano estaba matándole —¿Y, Havoc? ¿Conseguiste alguna mujer anoche o todas te rechazaron?

—De hecho, jefe, tengo una cita con la mujer de anoche, _ésta_ noche —replicó, satisfecho.

Roy enarcó una ceja —¿Si, cómo se llama?

—... —_¡maldición!_ Sabía que se había olvidado de algo— Algo con C... Creo.

Roy sonrió arrogantemente —Nunca había escuchado de una mujer llamada "Creo". Ha de ser de extranjera. Creta o algo. ¿Aerugo, quizá? —sugirió, sosteniendo la pluma lánguidamente entre sus dedos y balanceándola en un gesto distraído. Sonrisa inamovible en los labios.

—Cierra la boca. Como si tú pudieras hablar, general. ¿Cómo se llamaba la mujer con la que dormiste anoche? —retrucó, molesto.

La pluma se le resbaló de la mano, antes de que pudiera atener a atraparla. Y estuvo seguro, aunque no pudo comprobarlo dado que desviar la mirada hubiera alzado sospechas, que Hawkeye había levantado la vista brevemente para observarlo, antes de volver su vista al papeleo. Si debía ser sincero, su habitual rapidez mental se había evaporado por completo. Tenía la mente en blanco. Ahora, si por la pregunta de Havoc o la breve mirada concisa de Hawkeye, no tenía la menor idea. Hawkeye podía tener ese efecto en las personas. Solo que generalmente él solía ser la excepción a esa regla —Estoy seguro de que no es asunto tuyo, Havoc.

—¡Pff! Seguro que ni te acuerdas, jefe —masculló.

_Ha pasado un tiempo, Mustang-san. No, quizá debería llamarlo mayor Mustang ahora. ¿Ha empezado a recordar?_ Torció la boca. _¿Cómo podría olvidar? _¿A ella?. No, no había forma. Pero no podía afirmar eso. No frente a Havoc y el resto. Y además, estaba seguro que Hawkeye lo sabía perfectamente. Aún cuando jamás había verbalizado nada de ello en voz alta. Aunque, no por falta de intentarlo. De hecho, había intentado hacer exactamente eso, la noche anterior. Pero algo más, llámese, su teniente primera besándolo firmemente, lo había distraído por completo de ello. Y el resto era básicamente historia. En retrospectiva, y ahora que lo veía bajo la claridad de la luz del día, había sido ciertamente... fácil, de persuadir, por así decirlo. Pero suponía también que no podía ser culpado. Después de todo, llevaba demasiado tiempo conteniéndose. Demasiado deseando poder simplemente incendiar el condenado estatuto de la ley anti-fraternización y actuar acorde a ella como realmente desearía. Y ahora... ahora estaba siendo algo ambicioso, suponía, porque simplemente no podía resignarse a ella. No cuando la había tenido consigo como la había tenido la noche anterior. Y no cuando había sido capaz de tenerla como llevaba años deseándolo.

Aunque, si debiera añadir algo más, desearía que Hawkeye no se marchara en el exacto instante en que él perdía el conocimiento como había hecho en las dos ocasiones. Se conocían desde hacía demasiado tiempo, después de todo, y ella no era cualquier conquista que había simplemente levantado en la calle o en un bar y llevado luego a su casa. Sin mencionar que le debía su vida, en más de una ocasión, su trasero inútil bajo los efectos del agua, y el que aún nadie le hubiera disparado por la espalda. Le debía demasiado. Y realmente desearía tener la tranquilidad de que ella sabía que él no la estaba usando. Aún cuando, visto desde afuera, pareciera exactamente _eso_. Y lo hacía, lo sabía. Por eso sentía la apremiante necesidad de clarificarlo, por lo que aguardaría hasta que el resto se marchara a casa y todo el papeleo hubiera sido realizado y entregado a los superiores correspondientes.

Cuando la vio ingresar de nuevo, sin papeles ya en mano -tras haberlos entregado todos-, y con su abrigo colgado prolijamente sobre su antebrazo, se aclaró la garganta, llamando su atención. Hawkeye lo miró fijamente. Expresión ligeramente inquisitiva —¿Acaso sucede algo, general?

—De hecho, teniente...

Suspiró. Comprendiendo exactamente hacia donde se dirigía el hilo de pensamiento de su superior y decidiendo detenerlo allí mismo. Después de todo, y tal y como había afirmado, no podía permitirle el continuar. No sabiendo que el solo hecho de hacerlo comprometería a ambos y a la posición de los dos, y especialmente de él, en la milicia. Sin mencionar que aún se encontraban en el cuartel general. Lo cual era, bajo toda circunstancia, claramente inapropiado —Está bien, general. No tiene que decir nada.

Roy frunció el entrecejo —Aún así, teniente-

—Con todo respeto, señor, somos ambos adultos. Y estoy segura que no hay necesidad de clarificar nada —hizo una pausa, y añadió—. Y por favor absténgase de volver a traer algo así a colación aún estando en el cuartel general, resulta inapropiado.

—¿Entonces no quiere hablar de absolutamente nada, teniente? ¿Ni decirme nada? —presionó. No era que le sorprendiera, de todas maneras, Hawkeye era una persona privada y considerablemente hermética cuando la situación lo ameritaba. Sin embargo, Hawkeye _no_ era hermética con él. No cuando se trataba de cosas delicadas o que los concerniera a ambos o a su ambición. Y ciertamente no era hermética con él cuando no debía serlo. Seguro, a ojos de muchos Hawkeye podría parecer calma, colecta y seria, e inclusive algo severa; pero él la conocía mejor que eso. Lo suficiente para saber que había algo, debajo de todo ese autocontrol y toda esa severidad hacia sí misma y los demás. _Algo, _cuidadosamente guardado detrás de sus ojos caoba. Pero, por alguna razón, Hawkeye no le estaba permitiendo verlo.

—No, señor —aseguró, firmemente—. Me encuentro perfectamente como estoy.

—¿Segura? —insistió, tal y como había hecho aquella vez por teléfono. La noche antes en que ella le hubiera comunicado que Selim Bradley era un homúnculo. Pero sospechaba, y con razón, que ésta vez no obtendría la información tan fácilmente. No de ella. No cuando la información en cuestión era estrictamente personal de su teniente primera. Así había sido siempre, de todas maneras, y desde que la había conocido, con tan solo catorce años. Y sospechaba que así sería ahora. Sin embargo, él siempre había sabido cómo llegarle, como atravesar su hermética barrera, de una forma u otra.

—Así es, general. Y, si no me requiere más, preferiría marcharme a mi casa—replicó, con calma.

Suspiró, asintiendo —Está bien, teniente. Puede retirarse.

—Gracias, general. Que tenga buenas noches.

—Si, buenas noches, teniente.

_Si... _Después de todo, así había sido siempre, de todas maneras, y desde que la había conocido, con tan solo catorce años. Y sospechaba que así sería ahora también. Sin embargo, él siempre había sabido cómo llegarle, cómo atravesar su hermética barrera, de una forma u otra.

Y ésta vez no sería la excepción.

No. Ésta vez lo lograría también. Como siempre.

Como llevaba haciendo por años.


	22. Un obstáculo

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist me pertenecen.  
**

22/36

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Como todos los días: **¡Gracias! **De verdad, a todos quienes leen mi historia. **Muchísimas gracias**, y especialmente a: **HoneyHawkeye**, **Bibiene Von Heiwa**, **Lucia991**, **inowe**, **Darkrukia4**, **Rukia Kurosaki-chan**, **fandita-eromena**, **Andyhaikufma**, **Guest**, **Hoshiisima**, **Alexandra-Ayanami**, **Rinsita-chan**, **laura-eli89**, **HaruD'Elric**, **Natsumi Anko**, **mariana garcia**, **Dulce Locurilla**, **LaertesDiMarcini**, **Eli Lawliet**, **GiEricka y imarbu18**, por sus tan alentadores comentarios. Espero que este capítulo les guste también. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Crisis de la mediana edad**

* * *

XXII

"Un obstáculo"

* * *

Permaneció con el codo izquierdo sobre el escritorio, mentón sobre su puño y contemplando el espacio delante suyo con expresión sumamente vacante, mientras entre los dedos de su mano derecha sostenía una pluma con la cual llevaba golpeteando su escritorio por –aproximadamente- más de veinte minutos, y no estaba exagerando. Si debía admitirlo, toda la situación empezaba a frustrarlo. Y empezaba a pensar que quizá, solo quizá, su lectura de la situación en general había estado ligeramente mal calibrada hacia la izquierda. O completamente desviada del blanco. De una forma u otra, empezaba a pensar que había leído todo completamente mal. Y ese era el tipo de cosas que no le ocurrían a Roy Mustang. Especialmente no en lo referente a ciertos temas, éste siendo uno de esos. Y sin embargo, allí estaba; percatándose, por primera vez, que quizá –solo quizá- los tantos se habían invertido ésta vez. Y no era él quien estaba en completo control de la situación. Que era, evidentemente, a lo que estaba acostumbrado.

La situación resumida; Hawkeye continuaba pasando ocasionalmente dos o tres noches a la semana en su casa, y desde hacía ya un mes y medio. Aunque claro, pasar la noche no sonaba del todo correcto, porque en el preciso instante en que se distraía o dormía o relajaba, su teniente primera había desaparecido como si nunca hubiera existido para empezar, dejándolo completamente solo y abandonado, por lo que decir que los pasaba en su cama, sería un poco más acertado. Excepto, que eso tampoco era, porque no se habían limitado a acaparar ese solo espacio de la casa. No que importara. No que debiera estar deteniéndose en detalles como esos, en aquellos momentos, tampoco. No se quejaba. Era bueno. Tachando eso, era genial. Así que no podía quejarse.

Hawkeye, a diferencia de muchas mujeres con las que había dormido a lo largo de toda su vida, era una mujer firme que sabía lo que quería y no se limitaba únicamente a intentar ser condescendiente con él a la hora de... fraternizar. Además, había descubierto y concluido que la repetición era buena, pues le había permitido aprenderse ciertas peculiaridades de su teniente primera que hasta el momento no había sido capaz de descifrar, pero que encontraba ciertamente atractivas y curiosas. Como el hecho de que había un punto particular, en su garganta, que lograba curvarle los tobillos y otro igual en la pequeña hondonada de su clavícula, así como el punto pulsante en la cara interna de sus muñecas. Y que tenía cierta inclinación a ir arriba, pero solo en ocasiones y solo ciertos días, pero no tanta como había sospechado. Aparentemente, no era la mujer dominante que él y sus subordinados habían creído. No todo el tiempo al menos, y no tanto. Y tenía una pequeña obsesión de deslizar sus dedos por su cabello y estrujarlo, de vez en cuando, casi afectuosamente.

Así que no, sus quejas no iban dirigidas en esa dirección, sino en otra. Aún tras el mes y medio, no había logrado convencerla de que se quedara siquiera una vez con él, a pasar la noche. Se lo había sugerido, intentado persuadirla de no marcharse, e inclusive lo había formulado a modo de orden, sin resultado alguno. Todas y cada una de las veces ella se marchaba a dormir a su casa. Y todas y cada una de las veces, argumentaba lo mismo. Que no era apropiado, que era contraproducente para la ambición de él y que por ende debía irse. Y así lo hacía. En adición, había notado que jamás, bajo ninguna circunstancia, iban al apartamento de ella. Sino que siempre terminaban en la casa de él, donde ella podía luego marcharse sin demasiados problemas y argumentos u objeciones. Sin contar, por supuesto, que se mantenía absolutamente reacia a cualquier tipo de demostración afectuosa que no estuviera incluida en el "durante".

Solo lo besaría una vez, suavemente, en la comisura de su boca al terminar y luego se marcharía. Sin siquiera mirar atrás o darle el lujo de algo así como un beso, un verdadero beso, y no ese efímero contacto en la comisura de sus labios, de buenas noches antes de irse. Y no era por falta de intentarlo que no lo había logrado. Dios, había intentado besarla más veces de las que podía contar ya. En distintos momentos del día y contextos y ella siempre lo había amonestado con una mirada para luego dar media vuelta y marcharse, molesta también –valía aclarar- para luego pretender completamente que no había sucedido. De hecho, eso era todo lo que hacían, pretender que _nada_ había sucedido ni sucedía y él empezaba a sentirse considerablemente disconforme con ese arreglo unilateral que ella había hecho.

Además, empezaba a sentirse como imaginaba que se habrían sentido las mujeres que había solido frecuentar, hasta recientemente, y no estaba gustándole en lo más mínimo. Así que, aparte de hacer una nota mental de ser más cuidadoso y diplomático y tener más tacto a la hora de tratar con mujeres y sus sentimientos, había decidido finalmente hacer algo. Tomar el asunto en sus propias manos. Y eso era lo que haría exactamente. Algo simple realmente, como sugerirle que fueran al apartamento de ella, en lugar de la casa de él, donde ella no podría marcharse luego, dado que era su lugar. Y de donde no lo echaría, esperaba. Para luego confrontarla sobre lo que fuera que fueran al momento. Eso era, si Hawkeye no le disparaba primero por siquiera preguntar. No obstante, tenía que intentarlo.

Alzando la mirada, la vio ingresar a la oficina, papeles en manos. Deteniéndose delante de éste, tomó la carpeta de arriba de todo y se la extendió, evitando deliberadamente cualquier tipo de contacto —Aquí tiene, general. El acta que solicitó del último consejo de guerra.

Aceptando la carpeta, asintió, tomándola y dejándola a un lado sobre su escritorio —Gracias, teniente —notando que ninguno de sus subordinados parecía observarlos siquiera curiosamente. Ninguno tenía idea. Espiró, aliviado.

Hawkeye enarcó ambas cejas, mas no dijo nada. En lugar de ello, recobró su expresión neutral y continuó —Y aquí está lo que envió el coronel Gloster, general, de la situación con Kanama. Sabe que eventualmente tendrá que ir al lugar en cuestión.

Suspiró. Sí, lo sabía. Solo estaba dejando algo de espacio a los habitantes del pequeño barrio a las afueras de Central para atemperar un poco los ánimos. El manejo previo de la situación de parte de la milicia no había contribuido demasiado a una solución pacífica. Y lo mejor era aguardar un poco más —Sí, lo sé, teniente.

—También enviaron esto, señor.

Frunció el entrecejo —¿Qué es esto?

—Un recordatorio sobre la reunión representativa con el Este, general. Esperan que usted asigne un representante o se haga cargo usted mismo. Es el mes entrante, si mal no recuerda.

Tomó el papel también, frustrado —Cómo olvidarlo, teniente. Las quejas del mayor general Hakuro han estado llegando desde el Este, solicitando más presupuesto, más policía militar, más subordinados y oficiales, más artículos de oficina, más escritorios. Han estado lloviendo desde el inicio de éste mes.

Cerró los ojos con calma, una pequeña aunque casi imperceptible sonrisa en los labios —Y usted ha sido un inútil, general, como siempre sucede con la lluvia.

Torció el gesto —Hemos estado teniendo mucho trabajo, teniente, si mal no recuerda. No puedo andar resolviendo cada demanda ridícula del mayor general.

Havoc asintió, desde su escritorio —El jefe tiene razón, Hawkeye. El viejo Hakuro solo lo hace para fastidiar al general de brigada.

Espiró —Aún así, señor. No creo que sea conveniente provocar reacciones del mayor general. Sabe como es cuando no obtiene lo que desea.

—Un grano en el trasero —concedió.

Hawkeye negó calmamente —Estaba pensando en palabras más técnicas, general, pero sí. Y sería conveniente, como dije, no provocarlo.

Asintió —Entiendo. Entiendo. Le enviaré algo de presupuesto y un par de policías para quitármelo de la espalda. Arregle el traslado, teniente.

Se llevó la mano a la frente —Si, señor.

Sonrió de lado —Y por favor cerciórese de mandar a los que aún se encuentran en entrenamiento. Que el mayor se encargue de disciplinarlos.

Suspiró, descendiendo la mano de su frente —Sí, general —aquello no solo no disminuiría la hostilidad del mayor general hacia su superior sino que seguramente la incrementaría.

—Y ya que está, ¿me prepararía un café? Estoy necesitando uno desesperadamente, con todo este papeleo.

Asintió —Si, señor. Enseguida regreso —voz calma. Mientras se retiraba a preparar la taza en cuestión. Una vez la tuvo lista, la depositó sobre el escritorio de su superior, volviendo al suyo propio para comenzar con los traslados que el general de brigada le había ordenado que hiciera. Así como también debía realizar aún el resto de su papeleo.

Dejando apartados los documentos de los oficiales de la policía militar para el traslado ya revisados y seleccionados, tomó el siguiente documento, abriendo la carpeta con calma y tomando la primera hoja del interior de ésta. La cual comenzó a leer en silencio. Al menos, hasta que la voz de su superior la volvió a sacar de su estado de concentración —Teniente, ¿llegó algo en el correo hoy?

Alzó la cabeza —Aún no he revisado, general. ¿Quiere que lo haga?

—Sí, por favor —dijo, sin alzar la cabeza del propio documento que se encontraba revisando—. Estoy esperando unos papeles del mayor Miles, concernientes a Ishbal. Y noticias del teniente Falman, en el norte.

—Entiendo, general —se puso de pie, abandonando la oficina y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Una vez lo hizo, cerró los ojos pesadamente y exhaló larga y tendidamente. Tensándose y sobresaltándose ligeramente al oír la voz de alguien hablándole a su lado.

—Oy, Riza...

Suspiró, abriendo lo ojos —Rebecca —y reconociendo a la persona en cuestión.

La morena la miró con lo ojos entrecerrados. Manos en jarra —No es usual en ti ser tomada desprevenida, teniente Hawkeye. ¿Acaso sucedió algo?

Riza negó calmamente con la cabeza —No. Solo iba a recoger el correo del general de brigada.

—Ah, ya veo. Aún trabajando como esclava para ese idiota... —espiró, cruzándose de brazos.

—Permíteme recordarte, teniente Catalina, que el general de brigada te supera en rango también —puntualizó.

Rebecca sonrió —Eso no significa que tenga que agradarme.

—Pero estoy segura de que tu comentario entra bajo la categoría de insubordinación —le recordó, con severidad.

—Ah, ah. Está bien. No diré nada de tu superior. ¿Por cierto, oí que un sargento joven tiene cierto interés en ti?

Espiró, comenzando a caminar con Rebecca a su lado —No. Me temo que todo lo que oíste son conjeturas de los tenientes segundos Havoc y Breda y el general. Eso es todo.

—Ah, ¡qué decepción! ¿Entonces no hay carne fresca a la que puedas clavarle los dientes?

De haber sido otra persona, y de haber sido otra persona Rebecca, se habría horrorizado de las palabras de la morena. Debido a que la conocía perfectamente y sabía su total carencia de tacto en relación a ciertas temáticas -mayoritariamente los hombres- no lo hizo. En vez de ello, replicó acre, seria y fácticamente —No. Y aunque la hubiera, teniente Catalina, estoy segura que sería inapropiado de mi parte hacerlo, considerando la amplia diferencia etaria.

—Oh, vamos. No estoy diciéndote que te cases con el hombre. Solo...

—Apreciaría, Rebecca, que te abstuvieras de continuar —la cortó, mordazmente.

—Bien. Bien. Cielos... necesitas relajarte. Estás más borde de lo habitual. El general de brigada te fastidió otra vez, ¿cierto? ¿Qué hizo esta vez?

—No —negó con la cabeza—. El general no ha hecho nada. De hecho, ha estado haciendo su papeleo correctamente —y desde la primera vez que habían "dormido" juntos ya, de hecho, pero claramente se abstuvo de decir esto último en voz alta para que su antigua compañera de la academia la oyera. No oiría el fin del asunto, de enterarse Rebecca, y no confiaba demasiado en la discreción de la morena tampoco. Además, aquello era algo que preferiría no discutir con nadie. Preferentemente nunca, también. Todo parecía funcionar relativamente bien como estaban las cosas. El general de brigada parecía finalmente haber desistido en sus intentos de traer a colación y desenterrar cosas que eran mejor enterradas y largo tiempo olvidadas bajo el tapete y Hawkeye estaba agradecida por ello. Siempre que se mantuviera trabajando y centrado en su objetivo de convertirse en Fuhrer y para asegurar ese futuro que ambos había prometido garantizar. En adición, y a modo de plus, había descubierto que su superior trabajaba mejor y más eficientemente habiendo sido librado del estrés acumulado en su cuerpo. Así como también tendía a desconcentrarse y procrastinar considerablemente menos. Sin embargo, y si debía ser sincera consigo misma, empezaba a tener dudas al respecto.

Las razones por las que deberían dejar de recurrir en aquel método eran muchas, y muchas de éstas estaban desde el inicio también, como el riesgo a ser descubiertos y acusados de confraternización por los altos cargos. Además, y aunque la mayor parte del tiempo se sentía más que perfectamente capaz de mantener las cosas separadas apropiadamente, en sus distintos niveles; platónico y físico, y ese otro tercer nivel que mantenía sellado en el fondo de su cabeza y del que no hablaba consigo misma ni con nadie, empezaba a notar que no era tan capaz de manejar dicha separación durante el momento en que se encontraba enredada en él. Así como también empezaba a notar más y más reticencia de su parte a la hora de marcharse de la casa de su superior en medio de la madrugada. Pero permanecer era inaceptable. Por todas las razones que existían y lo habían hecho desde siempre y lo era también el permitir que las cosas dejaran de estar en un plano estrictamente físico.

Ella había tomado la determinación, después de todo, de mantener su corazón archivado en una vieja gaveta bajo llave en el cuartel general, para que nunca dejara éste, cuando se marchara a casa con él. Y había tomado la determinación de separar cuidadosa y estrictamente las cosas, como era propio de su prolija y organizada persona, y mantener todo lo adicional y secundario esmeradamente apartado del momento en que se consintiera mantener aquella relación estrictamente física con él. Y había funcionado también, hasta el momento. Sin embargo, había ciertas variables que no podía controlar, no del todo, y como francotiradora sabía eso perfectamente, y no podía arriesgarse a que el tiro le saliera por la culata con aquello. Si no lo había hecho ya.

Suspiró. Y Rebecca, a su lado, lo notó, mas no dijo nada. Riza era una persona privada, después de todo, y si decidía que era propicio que ella lo supiera, entonces se lo haría saber. No tenía demasiado sentido presionarla. Ella, de todas las personas, sabía que no funcionaba.

—Bien, te dejo. Tengo que llevarle éstos papeles a mi superior y luego ir al campo de tiro —dijo la morena, viendo que finalmente habían arribado a la oficina de correo del cuartel de Central.

Asintió, sonriendo tenuemente a su amiga —Sí. Adiós —y abriendo la puerta e ingresando. Como siempre, el suboficial Nesher se encontraba tras el primer escritorio, acomodado con los pies sobre el escritorio. Al verla, sin embargo, se apresuró a bajarlos, prácticamente cayéndose hacia atrás con la silla y todo en el progreso.

—T-Teniente primera Hawkeye. ¿Qué la trae por aquí?

Su expresión permaneció neutral —El general de brigada me envió en busca de su correspondencia.

—Ah, sí, claro. La tengo por aquí —comenzó a rebuscar—. Ah, maldición. El chico ese está en su día libre y no me dijo donde lo dejaba. Espere un segundo. ¡Ah! Aquí está —sonrió, extendiendo su mano con un pequeño paquete de cartas sujeto con un cordel.

Hawkeye lo tomó —¿Esto es todo?

—Sí, todo—confirmó el regordete hombre.

—Bien. Gracias, suboficial. Que tenga buenas tardes —inclinó cortésmente la cabeza y dio media vuelta y abandonó la oficina. Una vez más, en dirección a la suya propia. Cuando arribó, fue directamente al escritorio de su superior y dejó la correspondencia sobre el escritorio—. Aquí tiene, general.

Asintió, tomando el cortapapel y deslizándolo por debajo del cordel, mientras sostenía las cartas en su mano izquierda —Gracias, teniente Hawkeye.

—Si, señor. Ah —se llevó la mano a la frente—. Permiso para retirarme al tocador, general.

Hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano —Concedido, teniente.

En cuanto hubo abandonado el cuarto y cerrado la puerta tras de sí, Havoc dejó su papeleo y lo mismo hicieron Breda y Fuery, aprovechando los escasos minutos de ausencia de la francotiradora para descansar sus dedos —Oy, jefe. ¿Algo interesante?

Pasó la primera carta, una suscripción a algo que claramente no tenía los menores deseos de suscribirse, el papeleo de Ishbal, que luego revisaría y una carta del teniente primera Falman. Tomando ésta última, la ojeó, tomando una fotografía que cayó del interior de ésta cuando la desdobló —Aparentemente fue el cumpleaños de la menor de los Falman —dijo, pasando la fotografía. ¿Qué era que sucedía con las personas adultas que cuando tenían un hijo empezaban a fotografiar como desquiciados? Primero Hughes, y ahora Falman. Definitivamente era algo que nunca entendería. Aunque eso era seguramente porque no contemplaba tener hijos pronto tampoco. Ni en un futuro cercano.

—Cada vez se parece más al suboficial... —dijo el sargento Fuery. Havoc se la quitó de las manos, observándola con una ceja enarcada.

—Cielos, realmente. No entiendo todo el alboroto —añadió, finalmente. Seguro, él contemplaba tener hijos algún día, pero necesitaba empezar consiguiéndose una novia primero.

Fuery volvió a ver la foto por encima del hombro del rubio —Pero el teniente parece feliz... ¿no es cierto? —sugirió, con timidez.

Havoc ladeó la cabeza —Eso te lo concedo —inclusive un hombre parco y serio como Falman parecía disfrutar aquello. Con su sonrisa calma y su atisbo de barba similar a Breda que parecía estar dejándose crecer y su mujer, hijos y todo.

—¿Alguna novedad del norte, general? —inquirió Breda.

—Solo lo mismo de siempre, teniente. Mucho trabajo en Briggs y la mayor general continúa odiando mis entrañas —dijo, con una sonrisa arrogante, doblando nuevamente la carta del antes suboficial y dejándola a un lado, para luego tomar el sobre marrón tamaño A4 y examinar el contenido de éste. Documentos, informes y peticiones de Ishbal. Mejor revisaría éstos más cuidadosamente en la noche, en compañía de su teniente primera y una caja de comida Xingnense. Después de todo, hacía demasiado desde la última vez que habían permanecido hasta tarde realizando papeleo de esa forma y ciertamente encontraba la situación propicia para poner en marcha su decisión de sugerir un cambio de dirección y escenario, y evaluar su reacción consiguiente. Y quizá establecer un cambio de algunas reglas también.

En ese instante, sonó el teléfono —Aquí general de brigada Mustang al habla —asintió—. Entiendo. Entiendo. Sí, señor. Si. Llevaré a un subordinado conmigo y estaré allí en quince minutos.

Hawkeye abrió la puerta, justo cuando su superior colgaba el auricular del teléfono en la horquilla y clavaba sus ojos en ella, poniéndose de pie —Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Asintió, chocando los talones y llevándose la mano a la frente —Sí, señor.

Tomó su abrigo del respaldar de su silla —Quizá quiera llevar su abrigo, teniente, iremos a pie.

—Entiendo, general —volvió a asentir calmamente, tomando su abrigo y colocándoselo también. En escasos minutos, los dos se encontraban de camino al lugar en cuestión—. Si me permite preguntar, ¿cuáles son las órdenes?

—Harán el traslado de un criminal a la prisión de Central y un oficial se reportó enfermo a último momento. Necesitan alguien supervisando el corte de una de las calles adyacentes a la ruta de traslado —sonrió arrogantemente—. Solo tendremos que pararnos delante de la línea amarilla y cerciorarnos de que nadie quiera tomar esa calle, teniente. Eso es todo.

—Ya veo, general —replicó, cerrando los ojos con calma.

—Aquí estamos —anunció finalmente. Tal y como habían sido informados, la cinta amarilla ya se encontraba colgada a lo ancho del comienzo de la calle, y un oficial de la policía militar se encontraba aguardándolos.

—¿General de brigada Mustang? —preguntó, al ver a ambas personas uniformadas acercarse.

—Así es. Puede retirarse soldado. Nosotros nos encargaremos de aquí en más.

El hombre se llevó la mano a la frente —Sí, señor. Informaré que el relevo ha sido completado. Que tenga buenas tardes —antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse. Los dos se posicionaron el uno junto al otro, Roy manos en los bolsillos y Riza manos firmemente tras la espalda. Ambos dando sus espaldas a la cinta amarilla en cuestión.

Roy fue el primero en hablar —Hoy arribó el papeleo de Ishbal que el mayor Miles dijo que enviaría.

Hawkeye lo observó de reojo, postura erguida y manos aún tras la espalda —Eso vi, general, cuando busqué su correo.

—Ah, cierto. Supongo que lo hizo, teniente —sonrió—. ¿Comida Xingnense otra vez, como siempre?

Espiró, tensándose ligeramente. Eso había temido. Sin embargo, no podían consentirse esa clase de indulgencias ya. No en paralelo a la relación estrictamente física que estaban llevando, y no cuando eso podía dificultar aún más el que mantuvieran las cosas estrictamente profesionales también. Después de todo, aquello podía llevar a confusiones y borronear las líneas aún más y ninguno de los dos necesitaba eso. Sin mencionar que podría alzar sospechas, ahora que de hecho sí estaban quebrando las leyes de fraternización, y eso era claramente inaceptable —No lo creo, general. No.

Ladeó la cabeza ligeramente en dirección a ella, ceja enarcada. Cierto, su teniente había afirmado estar cansándose un poco de la comida Xingnense —Entiendo. Podemos pedir del restaurante de Creta, si eso prefiere.

Negó calmamente con la cabeza —No, general. Me temo que no me refería a eso. No creo que deba permanecer en el cuartel con usted, después de hora.

Frunció el entrecejo —¿Y el papeleo de Ishbal? —concedido, de todas las razones y excusas, esa era la más pobre. Pero era la primera que había venido a su cabeza. Y además, era algo importante y delicado para ambos. Él bien sabía eso. Que Hawkeye no descuidaría el proyecto Ishbalita, ni retraería su compromiso para con éste por motivos meramente personales.

—Puedo revisarlo antes de irme, general, y dejarle mis notas.

—Eso no es suficiente —objetó.

—Eso es todo lo que necesita, general, si mal no recuerda. No mi presencia —le recordó, puntuada y severamente.

—¿Pero y si _requiero_ su presencia, teniente? —presionó, empezando a frustrarse ligeramente.

—Sabe que no es posible, señor —replicó, suspirando—. No puede ordenarme que permanezca fuera de mi horario laboral.

—¿Esto es porque dormimos juntos? —inquirió, lanzando por la borda todo abordaje sutil que hubiera estado ensayando en su cabeza a lo largo de todo el día.

Hawkeye lo miró casi horrorizada, por un instante, de que se hubiera siquiera atrevido a decirlo en voz alta, aunque ésta solo se manifestó en sus habitualmente neutrales ojos caoba; pero rápidamente se recompuso, expresión de clara amonestación —Sabe que lo es, general. Y absténgase de volver a decir algo inapropiado como eso. Alguien podría oírnos.

—No veo cómo, teniente. Estamos solo nosotros —señaló, ahora molesto.

Espiró —Aún así, general. Absténgase de hacerlo.

—¿Entonces ahora no puedo permanecer con mi propia subordinada en una habitación, teniente, a menos que haya terceros presentes?

—Es más seguro, general, de esa forma —aseguró.

—¿Y si quiero que ésta noche vayamos a su apartamento, teniente, en vez de mi casa? —dijo, finalmente.

Ella lo observó por un instante, expresión seria. Facciones rígidas —No creo que sea buena idea, señor. Aún no he podido asearlo —era una razón pobre, lo admitía, pero era todo lo que tenía para evitar aquello. Su superior parecía determinado a perseguir aquello que tenía en mente, sin importar cuán inconveniente resultara para su ambición.

—No soy quisquilloso, teniente, debería saberlo a éstas alturas —le recordó. Aguardando.

—Aún así, general. Preferiría no ir a mi apartamento —replicó, secamente. Tajantemente—. Y éste no es el lugar para discutir eso.

—No veo inconveniente, teniente, dado que no hay nadie cerca y estamos solos —insistió—. Además, no veo cuando o donde sería eso, ya que se rehúsa completamente a hablar conmigo. De hecho, cada vez que lo intento me distrae con otra cosa.

Suspiró —Está siendo melodramático, señor.

—¿Lo estoy, teniente? ¿Acaso no está intentando mantenerme complacido y callado y trabajando en mi papeleo? —demandó saber.

Se tensó. Bajando su mirada al suelo delante de sus pies —Sabe perfectamente por qué hago lo que hago, general —replicó, con algo más de suavidad. _Solo estoy cumpliendo con la promesa que hice, aquella vez, de vigilar tu espalda y asegurarme que no te desvíes de tu camino_—. Me conoce bien.

—¿Y meterse en la cama conmigo es parte de sus obligaciones también, teniente? —dijo, duramente. Sabía que se había excedido, pero no había podido contener las palabras que simplemente habían salido a borbotones de su boca. Estaba frustrado.

Se encogió ante la selección de palabras de él. Tensándose. Sin embargo, inmediatamente alzó la cabeza firmemente. Ojos cargados de dureza —Pensé que me conocía mejor que eso, general. Me disculpo si di la impresión errada.

Las palabras de ella fueron como una bofetada. Después de todo, era cierto, la conocía desde hacia demasiado tiempo. Desde sus catorce años inclusive, y desde entonces –de una forma u otra- ella siempre había estado allí, a su lado. Llenando cada lugar que él había necesitado que alguien llenara sin quejarse u objetar y sacrificando demasiado a cambio también, solo por él y su ambición. Había arriesgado su vida, y estado dispuesta a morir solo por mantenerlo en su correcto camino y evitar que realizara una transmutación humana. Y había matado y jalado el gatillo por él también. Aún antes de que él le hubiera pedido que vigilara su espalda. Y había asumido la carga de ello sin siquiera culparlo. Y él, él había dicho una idiotez, en un momento de frustración. Y había hecho parecer que todo lo que ella había hecho y sacrificado hasta el momento no era ni había sido nada. Que todo lo que ambos habían sacrificado no había valido nada. Y la había trivializado también a ella en el proceso, juzgándola bajo estándares que ni siquiera se le aplicaban, ni siquiera remotamente. No en un millón de años.

Suspiró, cubriéndose el rostro con la palma de su mano —He sido un idiota. Lo lamento —voz profundamente arrepentida. _Como aquella vez con Envy_, pensó amargamente, _todo lo que hago es causarte malos recuerdos._

Pero ella solo alzó su mano cuidadosamente a la de él y la removió de su semblante. Expresión ligeramente suavizada —Por favor, no te culpes. Después de todo, ha sido mi responsabilidad también —_yo consentí que llegáramos a esto_—. Debí haber sido más firme. Es mi deber.

—¿Entonces eso es todo lo que crees que esto es? —inquirió. ¿Qué solo había sido y era algo casual? ¿Solo algo estrictamente físico? _A pesar de todos los años que llevamos conociéndonos y juntos_, se abstuvo de añadir. No lo creía, ni podía creer que ella lo hiciera tampoco. Él no arriesgaría su posición y su ambición por algo como eso. No cuando podía arriesgar también a su más compasiva y leal subordinada. Y arriesgarse a herirla también, en el proceso. Y ella no arriesgaría a perder su lugar junto a él, un paso más atrás, cuidando su espalda solo por algo así tampoco. No cuando podía significar ser transferida al comando de alguien más. O peor, expulsada completamente de la milicia.

—Eso me temo, general. Sí —afirmó, seria. Firme. Añadiendo en su cabeza sin realmente decir, _sabe perfectamente que eso es todo a lo que podemos aspirar._

—Con todo respeto, teniente, y como sabrá; he tenido mi equitativa cuota de "casual" y esto _no_ es eso —después de todo, no había nada de "estrictamente físico" en la forma en que Hawkeye solía deslizar sus dedos por su cabello azabache, casi afectuosamente, o en la forma en que solía besar la comisura de su labio oh tan cuidadosamente tras haber terminado y ciertamente no había nada de "casual" en la forma en que había permanecido todas esas noches entrelazada en él tampoco. Además, estaba seguro de que ninguna de las mujeres con que había compartido sus noches previamente se había preocupado por él como para encenderle la estufa antes de marcharse solo para cerciorarse de que no tuviera frío durante la noche y fuera enfermarse. Y ciertamente él no había besado a ninguna mujer como lo había hecho con ella. Menos aún hecho el resto de lo que había seguido después como lo había hecho con ella. No, usualmente se aburría tras el primer o segundo encuentro. Y eso no había pasado aún. Y dudaba que algún día fuera a hacerlo, de hecho.

—Y estoy seguro de que no crees eso tampoco —añadió, observándola de reojo.

Suspiró —Me temo que no puedo permitirme el creer otra cosa. Y estoy segura de que lo entiendes.

Lo hacía, sí. Comprendía las razones por las que Hawkeye había hecho lo que había hecho y continuaba manteniéndose firme en esa postura también. Y si lo pensaba, cualquier hombre se contentaría con lo que su teniente primera estaba ofreciendo, lo mismo que llevaban teniendo por casi dos meses; algo estrictamente físico sin ataduras de ningún tipo y sin la complicación de ese otro aspecto de su relación que ninguno de los dos tocaba y que ciertamente _no necesitaban_ camino a la cima. Algo que en otro momento habría sido más que suficiente para él mismo también, y de ser Hawkeye otra persona. Sin embargo, no lo era.

Seguro, había sido bueno, mientras había durado. Y quizá envejecer significaba eso; cambiar solo "algo casual" por algo más como conversaciones triviales, un poco de comida Xingnense de vez en cuando y alguien con quien hacer todo eso y que continuara allí la mañana siguiente (aunque eso no significaba que renunciara al primero, porque eso era un no-negociable, en todos los aspectos).

Y seguramente sus subordinados no lo dejarían vivir de saber que siquiera estaba contemplando ese tipo de cuestiones o quizá sí estaba envejeciendo (no, definitivamente no estaba envejeciendo) pero quería todo el paquete Hawkeye y no solo la muestra gratis. Y no estaba dispuesto a negociar eso tampoco. Estaba cansado, si debía ser sincero, de tener que elegir entre ella y algo más y siempre elegir la opción que no la incluía. Ya había elegido entre marcharse a la academia y permanecer tras la muerte de su padre con ella un tiempo más, entre su ambición y cualquier tipo de relación que pudieran haber tenido alguna vez y entre su vida y realizar o no una transmutación humana y todas y cada una de las veces Hawkeye había salido perdiendo. En unas más que otras inclusive y él era el culpable de ello. Además, había sido sincero aquella vez; realmente... no podía perderla. No a ella también.

—De hecho, teniente... —comenzó, pero ella lo detuvo.

Expresión neutral, manos aún detrás de al espalda —Recuerde que estamos de servicio, general —mentón en alto, postura erguida.

Enarcó una ceja —¿Acaso está mandando a callar a su superior, teniente primera Hawkeye?

Ella negó calmamente con la cabeza —No, general. Solo estoy recordándole que éste no es el lugar ni momento apropiado para estar discutiendo temáticas no militarmente relacionadas.

Mustang optó por ignorar el estricto recordatorio de su teniente primera —Porque prefiero el otro método entonces.

Espiró, tensándose ligeramente —Por favor absténgase de hacer esa clase de comentarios, señor. Es inapropiado. Además, aún estamos trabajando.

—¿Entonces puedo volver a sugerir lo de la comida Xingnense, teniente? —propuso, con una sonrisa arrogante.

—Si no le molesta, general. Preferiría marcharme a mi apartamento temprano esta noche —replicó.

Frunció el entrecejo —¿Está evitándome ahora, teniente?

Suspiró —No, señor. Solo estoy cansada. Eso es todo.

—¿Segura? —inquirió, viendo la expresión de su teniente primera—. Puedo ir contigo, si quieres. Podemos revisar el papeleo de Ishbal en tu-

—No creo que sea una buena idea, general. Preferiría estar sola —declaró, secamente.

Torció el gesto —Ahora estoy empezando a tomarlo como algo personal, teniente. ¿Qué sucede?

Cerró los ojos pesadamente —No sucede nada, general. Solo estoy cansada, tal y como afirmé.

Suspiró —Nos conocemos desde hace demasiado tiempo.

Asintió —Lo hacemos, general. Sin embargo, aún preferiría estar sola. Eso es todo.

—¿Sabe, teniente? Soy perfectamente capaz de comportarme y retener mis manos para mí mismo cuando la situación lo amerita —dijo finalmente, ofendido—. Solo estaba ofreciendo mi completamente honesta compañía.

La expresión de Hawkeye se suavizó ligeramente y una nostálgica sonrisa apareció en sus labios —Lo se, señor.

—¿Entonces acepta?

—No, general. Me temo que aún así me veo forzada a declinar —aseguró, seria.

—¿Qué-

—¿General de brigada Mustang? —un soldado, miembro de la policía militar, lo cortó. Bufó, aquel definitivamente no era su día. De hecho, todo parecía jugarle en contra.

—Soy el general de brigada Mustang —confirmó, ligeramente malhumorado y haciendo que el joven soldado se detuviera en seco, a unos buenos tres pasos del alquimista de la flama, con expresión dudosa.

—A-Ah... Lo siento, señor... Me ordenaron que le informara que el traslado fue concluido con éxito y que están ambos desobligados ya. Pueden regresar al cuartel general —anunció, con los brazos firmemente presionados a ambos lados del cuerpo.

Roy asintió—Bien, gracias soldado. Puede retirarse.

—Si, señor —exclamó, llevándose la mano a la frente. Una vez la descendió, dio media vuelta y se marchó un poco más apresurado de lo estrictamente necesario.

Riza negó con la cabeza —No había necesidad de asustar al soldado, general —señalando puntuadamente.

Frunció el entrecejo —Estoy seguro de que sobrevivirá, teniente. Si no lo hace, quizá no esté hecho para ser un perro de la milicia —ambos comenzando el camino de regreso al cuartel. En tan solo quince minutos, quince absolutamente silenciosos minutos, arribaron de regreso a la oficina. Como era esperable, tanto Havoc, como Breda y el sargento mayor Fuery ya se habían retirado por el día.

Riza, en silencio, comenzó a organizar su escritorio para marcharse. Agradecida de que su superior hubiera dejado finalmente ir la temática. No obstante, el silencio no duró demasiado —Como general de brigada y tu superior te ordeno que me digas.

Hawkeye lo observó con ambas cejas ligeramente enarcadas. En otra ocasión habría encontrado entretenido el que su superior usara su rango para obtener información de ella, de todas las personas. Inclusive habría replicado algo certero y ácido, sobre su intento de abuso de autoridad. Sin embargo, podía ver que el general de brigada no estaba bromeando. Y ella no estaba dispuesta a obedecer esa orden tampoco. Por lo que simplemente se enderezó, ambos brazos firmemente presionados a los lados de su cuerpo, y cerró los ojos pesadamente —No puedo obedecer su orden.

Frunció el entrecejo —¿Acaso piensas desobedecer las órdenes de un superior? —voz ligeramente más demandante. Seguro, Hawkeye era terca. Pero habitualmente no lo era tanto con las pequeñas cosas. De hecho, solía seguirle la corriente y acceder a sus solicitudes relativamente seguido, cuando no eran casos de vida o muerte o de proteger su posición.

—Así es, general. Si debo hacerlo por el bien de dicho superior —aseguró, ojos fijos, firmes.

Eso lo desencajó ligeramente —Soy un hombre adulto, teniente. Y un general de brigada. Estoy seguro de que puedo cuidarme por mí mismo.

—Aún así, señor. Es mi deber protegerlo y eso estoy haciendo. Después de todo, aún tiene demasiado con qué preocuparse. No debería concernirse con cosas sin importancia.

—Estoy seguro que afirmé, en más de una ocasión también, teniente, que el bienestar de mis subordinados vienen primero.

—No es nada de que preocuparse, general —volvió a asegurar firmemente.

—Insisto —presionó.

Exhaló, asintiendo —Entiendo, general —sabiendo perfectamente que el general de brigada no dejaría en paz la temática. Después de todo, era incapaz de hacerlo. Y ella, mejor que nadie, lo sabía. _Aún a pesar de que yo me rendí y estuve a punto de morir, él nunca me abandonó... y me pidió que cubriera su espalda. Él no puede abandonar a nadie. _Aún cuando encontrara contraproducente ese rasgo de él en aquel preciso momento.

Cerró los ojos pesadamente. Postura aún erguida. Rígida. Brazos firmemente a ambos lados del cuerpo. Y habló, concisa, lacónica y directamente al grano, como era propio y esperable de su persona. Y como parecía apropiado para la situación, aún cuando resintiera tener que estar haciendo aquello —Lo siento mucho, general. Me temo que tengo un atraso —odiando al instante cada palabra que abandonó su boca como si fuera una condena. O un nuevo obstáculo en el camino a la cima de ambos.

Lo era, en cierto modo. Suponía. _Si, un obstáculo. _


	23. Objeción alguna

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist me pertenece.  
**

23/36**  
**

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Yo muy feliz de saber que el capítulo anterior los/las sorprendió y les gustó también, y espero que este igualmente lo haga. Como todos los días (y sepan perdonar si sueno reiterativa y monotemática): **¡Gracias! **De todo corazón, a todos los lectores que siguen mi historia. **Muchísimas gracias**, y especialmente a: **HoneyHawkeye**, **Bibiene Von Heiwa**, **Lucia991**, **inowe**, **Darkrukia4**, **Rukia Kurosaki-chan**, **fandita-eromena**, **Andyhaikufma**, **Guest**, **Hoshiisima**, **Alexandra-Ayanami**, **Rinsita-chan**, **laura-eli89**, **HaruD'Elric**, **Natsumi Anko**, **mariana garcia**, **Dulce Locurilla**, **LaertesDiMarcini**, **Eli Lawliet**, **GiEricka** y** imarbu18**, por sus tan alentadores comentarios. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Crisis de la mediana edad**

* * *

XXIII

"Objeción alguna"

* * *

Su mente quedó en blanco después de... —Lo siento mucho, general. Me temo que tengo un atraso —y los papeles que había sostenido en sus manos, hasta el momento, los cuales había sostenido verticalmente golpeando sus bordes inferiores para emparejarlos contra el escritorio, se deslizaron hacia abajo y cayeron todos desordenadamente sobre la superficie del mismo y algunos inclusive se deslizaron al suelo también; desorganizándose. Se quedó sin aliento. ¿Acaso Hawkeye acababa de decir...? No, no lo acababa de hacer. Lo había dicho aproximadamente cinco minutos atrás, y él aún no había reaccionado. Podía ver la expresión de preocupación de ella, después de todo, desde donde se encontraba, detrás de su propio escritorio. Y él aún no había reaccionado.

Separó los labios cuidadosamente, intentando pensar qué decir. Pero todo lo que salió fue —¿Atraso? ¿Cómo en...?

Espiró pacientemente —Como en "aún no he tenido mi período", general —completando la frase por él y confirmando lo que había temido.

—¿Y eres...? —intentó nuevamente. Pero no podía formar nada coherente en el interior de su cabeza antes de abrir la boca. Así que se limitó simplemente a vomitar las pocas palabras coherentes que podía conjurar. Su teniente primera entendería, de todas maneras. Las palabras siempre habían parecido sobrar entre ellos, y desde el inicio. Y ahora empezaba a encontrarlo particularmente conveniente, dado que había perdido toda elocuencia que una vez podía haber tenido, para empezar.

Asintió —Rigurosamente regular, general, sí —y lo era desde que tenía memoria. Sin embargo, había estado tan ocupada con todo el trabajo en el cuartel general y el papeleo que había olvidado revisar su calendario. Cuando lo había hecho, no obstante, había descubierto que estaba atrasada en un día. Y ahora eran dos. Lo cual claramente era inusual. Y dado que últimamente había vuelto a...

—Entonces... ¿Cuántos...? —realmente necesitaba empezar a hablar con normalidad. Parecía Fuery intentando hablarle a una mujer.

Suspiró —Dos días. Me temo que debería haberlo tenido hace dos días —informándole de los hechos lo más cuidadosamente posible, dado que su superior parecía estar teniendo una apoplejía en aquel preciso instante. O su cerebro parecía estar atragantándose con la idea. De una forma u otra, claramente no acababa de digerir lo que ella le había revelado, y no quería atiborrarlo de demasiada información. Temía que fuera a combustionar espontáneamente y morir sobre su escritorio, de lo contrario. Lo cual, por razones más que obvias, era inaceptable. Aún debía convertirse en Fuhrer y cambiar Amestris para bien.

Sonrió, pero no arrogantemente, o exudando confianza, como era y sería propio de él. No, sonrió nerviosamente. La frente empezaba a sudarle —¿Sabe, teniente? Éste es el tipo de noticias que uno suelta únicamente tras añadir el "quizá quiera sentarse" protocolar previo.

Asintió —Mis disculpas, general. Quizá quiera sentarse para esto.

Tanteó con la mano derecha hacia atrás en busca del respaldar de su silla y la atrajo hacia la parte de atrás de sus rodillas, prácticamente dejándose caer sobre ésta —Le aceptaré la oferta, teniente.

Lo observó un segundo más, con expresión de preocupación —Entiendo, general. ¿Se encuentra bien? —introduciendo su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón azul militar.

—... ¿Puedo responderle eso en unos nueve meses, teniente? —replicó, sin aliento.

Exhaló larga y tendidamente —Está precipitándose, general. Aún no sabemos si... —dejó el resto pendiendo en el aire. Y aunque lo hizo por su superior; que parecía incapaz de sobrevivir el oír LA palabra designada para describir la situación en la que _podrían_ estar involucrados, no sin antes tener un paro cardíaco; lo hizo por ella misma también. Seguro, Riza era una persona calma y colecta y sensata y racional, madura por encima de todo, y ciertamente no era supersticiosa al respecto. Aún así, preferiría no tener que verbalizar nada innecesariamente hasta que estuviera completamente segura de que ese sí era, de hecho, el dilema en el que se encontraban. De momento, prefería quedarse en "susto de..." o solo "posiblemente".

—Pero eres regular —la citó.

Hizo un seco asentimiento de cabeza —Eso me temo, general. Sí.

—¿Y no es posible que no estés...? —formuló, casi esperanzado, pero no demasiado. No quería elevar sus expectativas.

—Supongo que lo es, señor —replicó, con calma—. Después de todo-

—Tomamos precauciones, sí. Lo sé —asintió, frotándose las yemas de los dedos nerviosamente contra la frente. La cual se encontraba ahora ligeramente perlada por al transpiración. Frunciendo el entrecejo, miró las puntas mojadas de sus dedos y se las secó con el pantalón del uniforme.

Riza dio un cauto paso hacia él, sacando el pañuelo que había conservado en su bolsillo hasta el momento y ofreciéndoselo al moreno —Tome, general.

Prácticamente se lo arrebató de las manos, secándose inmediatamente con éste la frente —Gracias, teniente —presionándolo aquí y allá sobre la piel. Para luego dejarlo a un lado, en su escritorio. Entonces soltó lo que tanto tenía en mente, frustrado—. Esto no debería estar pasando. Nos aseguramos rigurosamente de ello.

—Lo hicimos. Pero me temo que no hay algo como 100% de efectividad —replicó fácticamente, con caución—. Especialmente en éstas cosas. Aún así, no sabemos si lo estoy.

—Pero podrías —bufó.

Cerró los ojos con pesadez —Eso me temo. Sí.

Se pasó la mano nerviosamente por el cabello, acomodándolo hacia atrás —¿No estás entrando en pánico? —dijo finalmente. Seguro, su teniente primera siempre era calma y colecta y de todo su equipo era la que mayor capacidad tenía para lidiar con situaciones bajo presión. De hecho, era más que perfectamente capaz de lidiar bajo presión y en cualquier circunstancia y su entrenamiento de francotiradora y su estadía en Ishbal contribuían a ello. Sin embargo, aquello no era algo como las situaciones que habían enfrentado en el pasado. No era algo militarmente relacionado o algo que pudieran solucionar con un rifle o alquimia, sino que la concernía a ella, a nivel personal, y a él también. A ambos. Y a futuro.

Suspiró —¿Acaso debería? Me temo que no veo la utilidad en hacerlo, general —replicando con practicidad.

—¿Eso es un no, teniente? —no lo creía. Seguramente inclusive Hawkeye tenía que estar algo, un poquito, ligeramente sacudida por la posibilidad. Después de todo, la conocía. Y bajo todo ese estricto y áspero exterior, Riza era un ser humano como cualquier otro.

—No, general. Eso es un "llevo dos días intentando no hacerlo, pero el que mi superior entre en pánico no está ayudando" —replicó finalmente, con mordacidad y aridez. Ligeramente irritada.

—Ah... —comprendió—, claro. Hice eso, teniente, ¿verdad? —comenzando a recobrar la compostura propia. Por supuesto, debería haber manejado la situación con un poco más de tacto. Aún cuando su teniente primera pareciera calma ante todo y en completo control de la situación, era evidente que la misma debería estar afectándole a ella también. Después de todo, era _su_ cuerpo. Sin mencionar que llevaba tolerando y manteniendo la situación controlada en ella misma y al margen de él y del trabajo en el cuartel por dos días también. Lo cual, por razones obvias, debía ser extenuante. El cargar con el peso de algo así en los hombros. Y él lo había empeorado—. Lo lamento.

—No. Está bien, general —aseguró, suavizando su expresión. Podía comprenderlo.

Ella misma se removía ante la idea, forzándose a mantenerla cuidadosamente apartada en el fondo de su cabeza. Y manteniendo en mente que aquello no era estrictamente terminante. Había sido entrenada a pensar y manejarse de esa forma, después de todo. A concentrarse en la situación presente y a mano y a mantener cualquier otra cosa con la que no pudiera lidiar al momento o que no fuera relevante para la situación entre manos apartada. Y eso estaba haciendo. Relevando la cuestión a un segundo plano para poder continuar funcionando y realizando su trabajo y su papeleo y cubriendo su espalda sin permitir que ello influyera en su desempeño. Porque aún cuando comprendía que aquella no era una situación como las que había enfrentado como francotiradora, tenía que forzarse a manejarla como tal. Tanto como no podía evitarlo, en realidad, porque dicha forma de actuar estaba muy profundamente imbuida en su persona. Pero si, debía mantenerse centrada para cumplir su deber. Y su deber siempre venía primero. Su deber para con su superior, para con el antes coronel y actualmente general de brigada.

Roy frunció el entrecejo, poniéndose de pie —¿Y no consideraba esta información relevante, teniente?

Riza no se inmutó. Sabía que no estaría complacido con su respuesta, pero era lo que había debido hacer y había sido lo correcto siguiendo la premisa y promesa de mantenerlo únicamente concentrado en su ascenso a la posición de Fuhrer —No, general. No para su ambición.

Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz —Podrías estar embarazada —no era una pregunta.

Sus facciones se volvieron rígidas —Estoy perfectamente al tanto. Si mal no recuerdas, es _mí _período el que no he tenido —su voz acre.

—De estarlo, es mi responsabilidad también, teniente, si mal no recuerda —le recordó, ligeramente frustrado.

Sabía lo que Hawkeye estaba haciendo. Y no lo permitiría. Él también había hecho aquello recaer sobre ambos. Él había sido más que un gustoso partícipe de todo, de hecho, y tal y como había afirmado ser un adulto y un general de brigada; se rehusaba a dejar a su teniente primera a su suerte. De abandonarla y dejarla atrás solo porque era conveniente para su sueño y su ambición. Él no abandonaba, no a sus subordinados y especialmente no a las personas que lo comprendían y apoyaban. No los dejaba atrás. Sin importar las circunstancias. Después de todo, esa era la promesa que se había hecho a sí mismo durante el final de la campaña de Ishbal. _Sí, los esfuerzos de una persona no significan nada. Es por eso que daré todo lo que tengo, aún si se trata de algo muy insignificante... para al menos proteger a mis seres queridos. Aquellos de arriba velando por los que se encuentran debajo... eso es algo que incluso los humanos podemos lograr. _Y se aseguraría de ver esa promesa a sí mismo cumplida, antes de alcanzar la cima.

—De estarlo, general, me encargaré yo misma de lidiar con situación al momento —aseguró, con calma. Era su carga. Y ella la llevaría sin arrástralo a él consigo—. Estoy segura de que tiene cosas mejores que hacer, que estar preocupándose por un mero subordinado.

Frunció el entrecejo —Sé que sabes que no eres una mera subordinada, a éstas alturas. Y así lo fueras, me rehúso a dejarte atrás.

Suspiró. Sí, ella misma lo había afirmado. Que lo sabía. Que él no dejaría a nadie atrás. Pero no había creído que fuera ella quien terminara reteniéndolo en su camino a la cima, cuando había dedicado su vida a protegerlo y empujarlo hacia arriba —Como dije, está precipitándose, general. Aún no sabemos si lo estoy. Y, para fines prácticos, preferiría dejarlo de esa forma. Ahora, si no necesita nada más, me gustaría marcharme a mi casa. Como afirmé, estoy cansada.

Asintió, tomando su abrigo y el de ella —Bien. Entiendo, teniente. Lo dejaremos así, por ahora. Venga, vamos. La llevo a su casa —a él mismo le empezaba a doler la cabeza. Y definitivamente ya no podía continuar aquella conversación.

Esa conversación había tenido lugar, si no estaba calculando mal (y Dios sabía –aún cuando no creía en éste- que no lo estaba haciendo), tres días atrás. Lo que sumaba ya un atraso de _cinco días_, pues, por lo que su teniente primera le había informado la última vez, aún no había tenido su período. Y por lo que iba del día actual, tampoco parecía que lo hubiera tenido aún, o fuera a tenerlo. Y él estaba empezando a considerar comenzar a rezarle a ese Dios en el que no creía desde Ishbal. Estaba desesperado, realmente. Y difícilmente podía concentrarse en el papeleo. Además, aún no había revisado los papeles de Ishbal, que habían arribado aquel día también, tres días atrás, sino que permanecían olvidados en su respectivo sobre en un cajón de su escritorio y el mayor Miles empezaba a preguntar por el reenvío de éstos, con respuestas. El resto de su papeleo también se estaba apilando. Y por razones obvias, no había vuelto a pasar la noche con Hawkeye desde entonces. Un susto de embarazo, había descubierto, resultaba que era más que suficiente para empujarlo al celibato, al menos por el momento, y a eso se había atenido desde entonces. Quizá estaría sufriéndolo, sino estuviera haciéndolo justamente por los posibles resultados de no haberlo sido, para empezar.

Por supuesto, su teniente primera parecía impasible a todo, y completamente en control, disimulando diestramente la situación y continuando su trabajo de la forma más eficiente. No obstante, él podía verlo. Sus hombros estaban rígidos, en ángulos rectos bajo el acartonado uniforme azul militar, y sus ojos caoba parecían ligeramente más opacos, sumando las ligeras sombras bajo sus orbes, que le daban la pauta de que Hawkeye también parecía estar perdiendo sueño (más del usual, de todas formas), por la situación. Y él era el culpable de ello. Después de todo, Riza no podría estar embarazada sino hubiera una ligera posibilidad de que él hubiera dejado nadar a uno de sus pececitos en el estanque de ella, por ponerlo de una forma. Él había hecho recaer todo aquello sobre su teniente, la había cargado con ello, y había hecho recaer aquello sobre ambos también. Y la sola idea no lo dejaba en paz. No podía tolerarlo. No podía tolerar ser la persona que continuaba ocasionándole una y otra y otra vez más dificultades y cicatrices y malos recuerdos. Y en adición, no podía dejar de pensar en que aún _no_ había tenido su período y eso lo estaba matando a él también. A él y a su concentración por supuesto. Y Hawkeye no estaba complacida, porque el papeleo no estaba siendo realizado como debería. Además, temía que sus subordinados empezaran a sospechar que algo sucedía pronto si tan solo continuaba observando a su teniente primera y no realizando su trabajo –_como si fuera a cambiar algo_.

Suspiró, girando la silla sobre su eje y dándole la espalda al resto de la oficina. Piernas cruzadas formando un cuatro, tobillo derecho sobre rodilla izquierda y brazos firmemente cruzados también delante de su pecho. Su vista negra clavada en algún punto más allá del cristal de su gran ventanal, en algún punto abajo en la entrada del cuartel general, donde podían verse oficiales entrando y saliendo. Si debía ser sincero, él también llevaba días sin dormir correctamente. La tensión estaba arruinando completamente sus patrones de sueño, si es que había tenido algo remotamente similar a algo como uno, para empezar (lo cual dudaba). Y tendía a permanecer boca arriba en su cama hasta altas horas, preguntándose qué demonios harían si resultaba que Hawkeye estaba, de hecho, embarazada de él (posibilidad que parecía crecer más y más, día a día).

Para empezar, su estilo de vida parecía más que desfavorable para tener algo como un hijo. Sin mencionar que resultaría más que inoportuno también, considerando que ambos habían jurado lealtad y dedicado toda su vida a servir en la milicia y sus vidas no le pertenecían, no por completo al menos. Y lo mismo sucedía con su tiempo. Además, estaba perfectamente seguro de que Riza no renunciaría a la milicia. Sin importar el desenlace de aquello. Y ese era otro no-negociable para ella y él la conocía lo suficiente como para ni siquiera intentarlo. Su teniente primera era obstinada, cuando creía que era requerido, y lo sería en esto si debía serlo. Después de todo, había prometido seguirlo hasta el infierno, de ser necesario, y lo haría tuviera que hacer lo que tuviera que hacer. Así fuera continuar vigilando su espalda con un ser humano creciendo en su interior y un cuerpo tres veces más grande y menos maniobrable y menos práctico que el que había poseído al inicio de todo aquello. No habría forma de persuadirla de lo contrario tampoco, por supuesto. Había intentado hacerlo a lo largo de muchos años, preguntándole una y otra vez si lo seguiría y sugiriéndole abandonarlo a él, dejarlo atrás y huir, para salvarse ella (de ser necesario) y no había ganado ninguna de todas esas discusiones.

Por lo que no quería pensar que sucedería si ella resultaba estar, de hecho, embarazada; como ambos temían. Un bebé sería contraproducente, en aquellos momentos, para él y para ella y para la posición de ambos en la milicia así como lo sería para el objetivo común que tenían de llevar a Amestris a una democracia. Sería una carga, para ambos, y no parecía justo tampoco para la criatura en cuestión. Y, sin embargo, no podía obligarse a sí mismo a contemplar todas las opciones tampoco. _Esa_ era sangre que no quería en sus manos. Sangre de _ella_. Y de _él_. Y había algo terriblemente jodido, inclusive para él, en manchar sus manos con la sangre de Hawkeye, _otra vez_. Lo había hecho una vez, cuando había quemado su espalda, y no estaba dispuesto a repetirlo una vez más. No cuando las imágenes de ella doblándose de dolor en el mugroso suelo árido de Ishbal continuaban grabadas a fuego en su cabeza. Así que se amoldaría, de tener que hacerlo, a la situación. Se adaptaría. Sabía que ella lo haría. Después de todo, su teniente primera aprendía y se adaptaba rápido a las distintas situaciones y ciertamente habían sobrevivido y visto y vivido y realizado cosas peores y abismalmente más difíciles que la situación que estaban enfrentando. Él se adaptaría, también, de ser necesario. Porque ambos habían decidido continuar avanzando hacia Ishbal.

Eso no quitaba, por otro lado, que deseara con toda su voluntad que no lo estuviera. Porque lo hacía, lo deseba. La idea lo tenía casi tan paralizado como la idea de _perderla a ella _—General, debería al menos intentar realizar su papeleo —a diferencia de su usual tono severo, su teniente primera sonaba más suave, cauta y comprensiva.

—A-Ah... Sí, lo lamento. Encuentro particularmente difícil concentrarme éstos días —dijo, girando nuevamente hacia su escritorio. Percatándose, por primera vez, que ahora solo quedaban ellos en la oficina.

Ella cerró los ojos con calma, depositando unos papeles sobre el escritorio de él —Entiendo, general —ella misma se encontraba requiriendo más concentración para realizar su propio papeleo, pero eso no justificaba que no realizara su trabajo—. Pero tiene que realizar su papeleo o los altos cargos comenzarán a dudar de su capacidad y desempeño.

Suspiró, cerrando los ojos y pellizcándose el puente de la nariz —Y eso no puede ser bueno, ¿verdad, teniente?

—No, señor —confirmó.

—¿Aún no...? —casi esperanzado. Casi, porque no tenía las fueras para serlo y no se atrevía a ser optimista al respecto tampoco.

Espiró, tensándose súbitamente ante la mención del tema. Voz tensa —No, general. Aún no. Y apreciaría que deje de observarme fijamente o me temo que los tenientes segundos Havoc y Breda y el sargento Fuery comenzarán a sospechar.

—¿Ya se marcharon?

Asintió —Sí, señor. Hace exactamente diez minutos —corroboró, cabalmente, papeles en mano.

—¿Sin decir adiós? —inquirió, ceja enarcada.

—No, general. Lo hicieron, pero me temo que se encontraba en un completo estado catatónico y no los oyó —señaló, ácidamente—. El teniente Havoc inclusive pensó que podía estar dormido.

—No lo estaba —aseguró.

—Evidentemente, general. Solo estaba en un completo estado de shock observando hacia la ventana —corrigió, con igual mordacidad.

—Lo lamento, teniente —se excusó, percatándose cuán idiota e insensible debía lucir a los ojos de ella, que era quien estaba padeciendo todo aquello en carne propia. Literalmente—. Prometo recoger y unir mis pensamientos una vez sepamos si...

—Esta bien, general. No tenemos que hablar de ello —le aseguró, con firmeza. Llevaban años no hablando de las cosas, en general, y Riza no veía motivos o la necesidad siquiera de comenzar a hacerlo ahora. Ella lidiaría con la situación, de tener que hacerlo, y él solo debería mantenerse al margen y continuar haciendo lo que había estado haciendo hasta el momento. Concentrar todos sus esfuerzos y dedicar su 100% a convertirse en Fuhrer y cambiar Amestris desde adentro, para garantizar a las siguientes generaciones un futuro mejor. Para que lo sucedido en Ishbal no debiera repetirse.

—Siento discrepar, teniente. Si resulta que estás cargando un hijo mío... —se detuvo. No podía siquiera decirlo con firmeza y seguridad. Toda la oración parecía terriblemente errada.

Exhaló —Si resulta ser el caso, general, yo misma me haré cargo tal y como afirmé que haría. Usted no tiene que hacer nada, salvo continuar realizando su trabajo como corresponde.

Frunció el entrecejo —Estoy seguro de que afirmé que no te dejaría atrás.

—Y yo que no me convertiría en un obstáculo para ti —replicó—. Y pretendo cumplir esa promesa.

—¿Qué estás...? No hay forma de que yo... —comenzó, frustrado, poniéndose súbitamente de pie y golpeando ambas palmas contra la superficie de su escritorio. Se sentía una vez más en Ishbal, viéndola pedirle que le quemara la espalda –_por favor_-, que intencionalmente la dañara. Que la dejara atrás. Que priorizara su ambición a una de las personas que más lo habían apoyado y comprendido. Que priorizara su ambición a la persona que más había contribuido en que él llegara tan lejos, hasta donde lo había hecho, y ese simplemente no era él. Había jurado prometer a todos aquellos que fueran importantes para él y Hawkeye inclusive rebasaba esa categoría. Simplemente no podía abandonarla y dejarla atrás como si fuera una mera pieza de ajedrez que debía ser sacrificada por el bien mayor. No lo haría.

La expresión de Riza se suavizó —Sabe que tiene qué, general —le recordó—. Después de todo, yo decidí seguirte, porque creí en ti. Aún lo hago —aseveró, con calma—. Y me rehúso a volver a ser usada en tu contra. Además, aún tienes demasiado que hacer.

—No podré hacerlo sin ti —aseguró, aún más frustrado—. ¿Quién cuidará mi espalda y se asegurará de que realice mi papeleo correctamente?

—Yo, general. En tanto me sea posible —aseguró, con firmeza.

—¿Y cuando no pueda hacerlo más, teniente?

Espiró —Solo serán unos meses, general, en caso de estarlo. Y confío en que evitará hacer cosas imprudentes en ese tiempo, como intentar encender su alquimia bajo la lluvia.

—¿Y el niño, teniente?

—Conseguiré quien lo vigile en mi ausencia, general. Y mientras permanezca en el cuartel general —replicó, con practicidad.

—Veo que pensaste todo —no le sorprendía, en realidad. Hawkeye era así, práctica y siempre lista y prevista para cualquier situación. Contemplando todos y cada uno de los escenarios con anterioridad para estar lista para proporcionar una reacción adecuada a cada uno de ellos, en caso de necesitar hacerlo, y con rapidez, eficiencia y prontitud.

Cerró los ojos con calma —Así es, general. Me temo que me vi obligada a hacerlo, debido a las circunstancias.

—¿Entonces cree que lo esté, teniente_?_

—No lo sé, general —respondió sinceramente. Expresión neutral.

Torció el gesto —¿No se supone que las mujeres sepan este tipo de cosas, teniente?

Si se suponía que lo hiciera, no lo hacía. No sentía _nada_ de hecho, nada inusual, salvo una ligera molestia en su bajo vientre y una cierta tensión en sus pechos ligeramente inflamados que bien podría condecir con los inicios de un embarazo o con la proximidad de su período. De una forma u otra, no tenía forma de estar completamente segura. Y definitivamente no sentía _nada especial_ que le hiciera creer que podía estarlo. Ninguna especie de supuesto instinto materno o algo similar parecía haberse despertado en ella, aún cuando había oído mujeres afirmar que habían tenido una ligera sospecha al inicio, que luego su instinto había reforzado y confirmado. De existir tal cosa, ella bien podría carecer de ésta, ya fuera por su inexperiencia en el campo o por su entrenamiento militar que bien podría también haber neutralizado e insensibilizado por completo cualquier tipo de percepción propia que pudiera haber tenido para empezar, como mujer. Si es que algo remotamente similar a eso realmente existía. Algo que encontraba ligeramente difícil de creer, por otro lado. No era racional, después de todo.

—En tal caso quizá no sea una, general. O no tenga dicha capacidad de discernir —replicó, seca y ácidamente. Quizá el haber vivido algo como la guerra de Ishbal se la había arrebatado, de haberla poseído, para empezar.

—Estoy seguro de que no afirmé tal cosa, teniente —objetó.

Asintió —Lo sé, general. Mis disculpas —notando que estaba algo –ligeramente- más acre últimamente de lo que era usual en su de por sí ácida y mordaz personalidad. Especialmente en lo que respectaba al tema de su período y posible embarazo. Estaba algo tensa al respecto, no lo negaría. Y la tensión sostenida y falta de sueño empezaba a pasarle factura.

La observó por un instante —¿Te encuentras bien? —parecía cansada. Y, a diferencia de él, Hawkeye había realizado todo su papeleo y trabajo al pie de la letra y como correspondía.

Espiró —Lo estoy. Solo me encuentro un poco cansada. Eso es todo.

Frunció el entrecejo —Parece que has estado más cansada de lo usual, en éstos últimos días.

—Me temo que solo un poco, general. No he estado dormido bien tampoco —no era que habitualmente lo hiciera, de todas formas. Solo que últimamente dormía aún menos del escaso sueño que habitualmente lograba. Cansada o no, no podía dormir.

—Entiendo. Puede retirarse, teniente. Puedo darle un día libre también, si lo necesita o desea —sugirió.

Lo hacía. Realmente lo hacía. Pero aún no le tocaba dicho día y realmente no quería atrasarse en su trabajo o permitir que el resto lo hiciera solo porque estaba teniendo problemas para mantenerse activa como de costumbre. Seguro, estaba algo –solo ligeramente- más cansada de lo usual así como su insomnio parecía haber empeorado, también por muy poco. Y la situación continuaba estresándola profundamente. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que ella pudiera simplemente tomarse un día y permitir que el papeleo se acumulara. Menos aún dejar la espalda descubierta de su superior.

—No, está bien, general. Puedo continuar realizando mi trabajo como siempre.

Suspiró —No lo dudo, teniente. Sin embargo, preferiría que mi más valiosa subordinada no se desmayara aquí en medio de mi oficina y sobre el papeleo por estresarse innecesariamente —y tomó un papel, un formulario de consentimiento para un día libre, y trazó su firma debajo, sin escribir el número de días de baja. Se lo entregó—. Aquí tiene, tómese todos los días que necesite. Luego hágame llegar ese documento.

Observó la hoja y negó con la cabeza, extendiendo su mano con el papel hacia su superior una vez más —No hay necesidad, señor. Me encuentro perfectamente.

Pero él la rechazó —¿Es tan difícil que me haga caso por una vez, teniente? Descanse, es una orden.

Asintió, finalmente aceptándola, resignada —Está bien, general. Pero por favor prométame que realizará su papeleo, aún cuando encuentre la actividad tediosa y difícil en éstos momentos.

Asintió, sonriendo de lado —Solo si usted descansa verdaderamente, teniente. Y acata mi orden de mantenerme al tanto de la situación.

Cerró los ojos con calma y sonrió suavemente, cansinamente —Entiendo, general. Lo haré. Que tenga buenas noches.

—Usted también, teniente. Buenas noches —tomando la pluma y decidiéndose finalmente a realizar su papeleo. No estaba ayudándola, procrastinando de la forma en que llevaba haciéndolo los últimos días y Hawkeye no necesitaba más peso en sus hombros con el que lidiar. Además, no quería que su desempeño e imagen en la milicia se vieran afectados. Ella no se lo perdonaría, lo sabía. Y él mismo no se perdonaría fallarle una vez más. Por lo que comenzaría lo antes posible.

Tomando sus cosas, su abrigo, dio media vuelta y abandonó la oficina, colocándose éste último de camino hacia la salida del cuartel general. La nieve se había derretido, con el final del invierno, y la llegada de la primavera. Sin embargo, el clima aún era demasiado frío para prescindir de una prenda a modo de abrigo y por ende debía continuar usándolo. No que le importara realmente, porque no lo hacía. El clima era algo más tolerable ahora además. Ahora que los días de frío habían terminado. Y por ende encontraba más agradable el caminar de regreso a su apartamento, el cual, como siempre, no le tomó más de quince minutos. Cuando arribó, sacó sus llaves e ingresó, siendo inmediatamente recibida por su mediano Shiba Inu. Agradecida, se acuclilló y lo acarició, consintiendo que el animal rozara su hocico en su cabello de forma afectiva. Luego, sin más, se puso de pie, observando el apartamento a su alrededor.

Las cajas continuaban allí, desde que se habían vuelto a trasladar a Central, casi un año y medio atrás, apiladas y acumuladas en los rincones de forma negligente y completamente olvidadas. Así como aún había sobre éstas más cosas y papeles y documentos atados y sujetados con cordel también apilados los unos sobre los otros. Y su superior no había estado equivocado tampoco. El lugar necesitaba una mano de pintura y una limpieza general. Sin mencionar que su refrigerador permanecía aún casi completamente vacío, al igual que sus alacenas, exceptuando por la comida enlatada que venía consumiendo en el último tiempo. Algo que, evidentemente, no podía ser bueno para su salud. Pero había estado demasiado ocupada en el cuartel general como para tomarse el tiempo de ir al mercado y realizar las compras. Inclusive Black Hayate estaba siendo alimentado con la carne enlatada que llevaba almacenada allí por meses. Afortunadamente, su perro no era quisquillo ni exigente y no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo. Aunque asumía que el pequeño can sí agradecería salir a pasear más seguido, algo que no estaba haciendo demasiado últimamente.

Se tensó. Su espacio personal era un completo desastre y su vida privada iba prácticamente de escasa a nula con todo el trabajo que tenían en el cuartel general y con el general de brigada. Y Riza no se quejaba. Ella misma había aceptado sacrificar cualquier vestigio de vida en pos de la ambición de su superior y de su sueño propio. Así como en pos de su deber de protegerlo con su propia vida. Y había aceptado todo esto con absoluta naturalidad y resignación. Era su deber, después de todo, y una elección que ella había tomado mucho tiempo atrás, de seguirlo. Y se atenía a ella. Por esa razón, había resignado cualquier intento de vida romántica también, o cualquier otra vida de cualquier otro tipo por ello y porque otra persona en su vida simplemente habría tendido a complicar su desempeño en su trabajo. Ahora sin embargo, y quizá, se vería forzada a incorporar otra vida a la suya propia. A su día y a su rutina y a su orden y, ¿cómo se suponía que hiciera algo así cuando a duras penas tenía tiempo para sí misma? ¿Cuándo a duras penas tenía tiempo para mantener vivo a su perro? ¿Y cuando todo lo que su rutina toleraba era su trabajo en el cuartel general y como francotiradora y guardaespaldas del general de brigada Mustang?

Espiró. ¿Cómo se suponía que fuera a hacerse cargo de un bebé cuando a duras penas tenía tiempo para realizar su trabajo y mantener en línea a su superior y al resto de los hombres en la oficina? Se sentó, alzando una mano a su broche y soltándose el cabello, deslizando sus dedos por las hebras doradas para alisárselo un poco y masajearse el cuero cabelludo. Empezaba a tener dolor de cabeza y las sienes estaban palpitándole ligeramente también. Necesitaba sentarse un segundo, solo un segundo, para permitirse el respirar profundamente. No obstante, cuando empezaba a sentirse un poco –_a duras penas, escasamente_- mejor; el teléfono sonó a su lado, haciéndola que se tensara ligeramente ante lo súbito del sonido de la campanilla del teléfono. Clavando sus ojos caoba en el aparato, lo observó por unos segundos sin desear realmente levantar el auricular. Finalmente cedió.

Poniéndose de pie, extendió los dedos y los enroscó alrededor del auricular, llevando éste último a su oreja con pausada caución. Inhaló —¿Hola?

—¿Teniente?

Exhaló, soltando prácticamente todo el aire de una bocanada —General de brigada, ¿qué quiere?

—Lo siento —se excusó—. Solo necesitaba saber si...

—Lo hice, general —corroboró, aseverándole que había verificado que su período no le hubiera venido. No lo había hecho, evidentemente.

—¿Y no...?

—Me temo que no, general —dijo, con pesadez—. Y estoy segura de que el llamarme repetidas veces no acelerará el proceso tampoco, señor —añadió, ésta vez con severidad.

Lo oyó inhalar cansinamente —No, supongo que no, ¿cierto?

—No, señor. Me temo que no funciona así —no había forma de acelerar el proceso. Sin importar cuánto deseara que tal cosa pudiera hacerse para así quitarles (o no) ese peso de encima de los hombros y poder volver a abocar su completa atención de forma absoluta a su ambición. Las cosas importantes en la vida, en general, no funcionaban de esa forma. Y no había nada que hacer. Salvo tolerar la realidad con la mayor entereza.

—Eso pensé, teniente —por alguna razón, sonaba entre decepcionado y algo avergonzado por siquiera esperanzarse con ello. Él sabía, después de todo, que no funcionaba de esa forma. Y lo había sabido inclusive antes de llamarla por teléfono.

—Bien. Si eso es todo, general... —comenzó a despedirse, pero él la cortó.

—De hecho —se apresuró a decir—, teniente, estaba pensando...

—¿Si, general? —inquirió, ligeramente tajante.

—Que quizá podía requerir un favor de alguien de confianza... y cerciorarnos definitivamente si estás o no... —se detuvo, no muy seguro de cómo continuar—. Estoy seguro de que el doctor Knox será perfectamente discreto. Después de todo —_lo ha sido con el secreto de tu espalda_—, podemos confiar en que se trata de un valioso aliado. ¿No crees?

Por un segundo, permaneció en silencio sopesando la posibilidad. Y aunque acordaba con su superior que probablemente era lo mejor también, para _ambos_, sintió inclinación a rechazar su ofrecimiento, de todas formas. Aún cuando era imperativo para su futuro y su posibilidad de convertirse en Fuhrer Amestris, no podía lidiar con ello aún. No tan inmediatamente, al menos. No cuando el resultado podía ser tan terminante y tajante y no cuando éste podía afectar su capacidad de continuar protegiendo su espalda —Preferiría esperar un par de días más, general, si está bien —dijo finalmente, con calma.

Él hizo otra pausa, y aunque no pudo verlo pudo imaginarlo asintiendo —Entiendo. Está bien, teniente —y aunque no sonaba del todo convencido o complacido, no sonaba molesto tampoco. De hecho, sonaba bastante cansado él también.

—¿Se encuentra bien, general? —inquirió, cautamente, a través de la línea telefónica.

—Solo... estoy cansado también, teniente. Supongo. ¿Estabas durmiendo?

Suspiró, negando con la cabeza aún cuando él no podía verla —Sabe que no, general. Me temo que aún no he tenido tiempo de siquiera intentarlo.

—¿Prefiere que la deje, teniente?

No, de todas formas no sería capaz de conciliar el sueño y por alguna razón el oír la voz familiar de su superior le estaba permitiendo despejar un poco su cabeza —No, está bien, señor.

—¿Entonces está bien que conversemos un poco, teniente? —inquirió.

—No creo que sea apropiado, general —señaló, más por costumbre que por otra razón particular. Lo era, de todas maneras. Y el que ella estuviera señalándolo estando prácticamente en piloto automático no significaba que fuera menos cierto, porque no lo era.

—Siéntase libre de cortar la comunicación cuando lo crea apropiado, teniente —replicó.

Espiró, resignándose —No, está bien, general. Solo... no haga de esto una costumbre.

Pudo oír la sonrisa arrogante en su voz —Aunque me encantaría, teniente. Sé que me dispararía si la llamara todas las noches solo para discutir trivialidades.

Una pequeña sonrisa más relajada apareció en sus labios —Lo haría, general. Y, si me permite preguntar, ¿de qué trivialidad desea hablar?

—Ninguna en particular, teniente, de hecho —aseguró, aún sonriendo de lado—. ¿Recuerdas la vez de las manzanas...?

Se permitió sentarse una vez más. Aquello claramente iba para largo y, por una vez, solo una vez, no tenía objeción alguna al respecto —Por supuesto, general. Casi rompe su cuello al caer del árbol...

—Pero logré conseguir una —sonaba orgulloso. Tal y como lo había hecho a sus 16 años.

—Difícilmente, general. Si mal no recuerda, la aplastó al caer...

—Oh. Lo hice, ¿cierto?

—Eso me temo, señor. Sí.

—Son buenos recuerdos, ¿verdad, teniente?

Una nueva y pequeña sonrisa tenue, casi imperceptible, agració sus previamente tensas facciones —Lo son, general. Sí...

—Eso pensé yo también...

No. Por una vez, solo una vez, no tenía objeción alguna que valiera. No tenía objeción alguna, en absoluto.


	24. Otra tonta y peligrosa idea Mustang

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist me pertenecen.  
**

24/36

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Como todos los días: **¡Gracias! **De verdad, a todos quienes leen mi historia y me tienen siempre una eterna paciencia. **Muchísimas gracias**, y especialmente a: **HoneyHawkeye**, **Bibiene Von Heiwa**, **Lucia991**, **inowe**, **Darkrukia4**,**Rukia Kurosaki-chan**, **fandita-eromena**, **Andyhaikufma**, **Guest**, **Hoshiisima**, **Alexandra-Ayanami**, **Rinsita-chan**, **laura-eli89**,**HaruD'Elric**, **Natsumi Anko**, **mariana garcia**, **Dulce Locurilla**, **LaertesDiMarcini**, **Eli Lawliet**, **GiEricka** y** imarbu18**, por sus tan alentadores reviews. Espero que este capítulo les guste también. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Crisis de la mediana edad**

* * *

XXIV

"Otra tonta y peligrosa idea Mustang"

* * *

Había decidido finalmente aceptar la oferta de su superior de tomarse un par de días libres, aún cuando no confiaba que fuera lo mejor para el papeleo y de hecho aún no se sentía del todo cómoda habiendo decidido ausentarse por dichos dos días de la oficina. Siendo sincera, se sentía algo preocupada por no estar allí para cubrir la espalda del general de brigada ni para asegurarse de que realizara su papeleo correctamente, y sospechaba que nada del segundo sería realizado mientras ella estuviera ausente. No sin su presencia allí manteniéndolos a todos en línea y recordándoles sus posiciones y obligaciones para con la milicia. Havoc y Breda seguramente aprovecharían para jugar al shogi o apostar. Y el general seguramente se involucraría también, o se marcharía a jugar al ajedrez con el actual Fuhrer solo para escapar de sus obligaciones burocráticas. Por lo que había tomado la determinación de llamar a la oficina para cerciorarse que todo estuviera en orden.

Lo había estado ayer, o eso había afirmado el general de brigada, pero bien podría haber sido una respuesta para dejarla a ella satisfecha y dejar de discutir sobre el papeleo; dado que había asegurado –acto seguido- que no había necesidad de que regresara aún y que se tomara todos los días que necesitara para poner en orden sus cosas. _Todo está controlado, teniente Hawkeye. _Había asegurado, con una sonrisa que aún a través de la línea telefónica había podido oír, pero sospechaba que su superior solo había estado realizando aviones de papel con las copias de los documentos o algo de similar naturaleza negligente. Había oído incluso a Breda, de fondo, exclamando "jaque" complacidamente y a Havoc quejarse de su desgracia. Y sospechaba que las cosas continuaban en una línea similar, el día de hoy. Sin embargo, y aún cuando deseara cancelar su día libre y marcharse a la oficina para cerciorarse de que todo estuviera bien, no podía hacerlo. En primer lugar, porque su superior había dejado perfectamente en claro que no quería que regresara hasta que hubiera descansado apropiadamente, y lo había dejado en claro a modo de _orden_. Y en segundo, porque realmente estaban resultándole útiles los dos días que se había tomado. Su espacio personal ciertamente lo estaba agradeciendo. Llevaba demasiado desatendiendo su apartamento y a Black Hayate.

Ahora, su refrigerador y sus alacenas se encontraban nuevamente llenas con alimentos frescos y no solo enlatados que databan –posiblemente- desde el comienzo de la guerra de Ishbal y tanto su propio estómago como el de su pequeña mascota lo estaban agradeciendo. Y debido a que no había asistido al cuartel general el día anterior, se había tomado el tiempo de realizar algo relativamente elaborado para cenar. Con ingredientes frescos y que, de hecho, tuviera algún sabor que no fuera ni siquiera remotamente relacionado al sabor del metal de una lata y comida deshidratada. Se había sentido agradable, debía admitir, consentirse aunque fuera un poco y con pequeñeces y por nimio que pareciera había resultado un agradable y notable cambio a su estado general de tensión. Y una caminata con Hayate había hecho otro poco, para ayudarla a despejar su cabeza. Y aunque su período seguía sin llegar (lo que daba un total de una semana ya) y aunque el asunto continuaba generándole tensión y ansiedad, al menos ahora no se sentía del todo sobrecargada y sobrepasada. Sus hombros lo agradecían también, eso era seguro.

También, se había dado una ducha larga, placenteramente _larga_, y había cambiado el acartonado uniforme por ropa holgada y cómoda y había permanecido de esa forma por el resto de la noche, con una humeante taza de té en la mano y Black Hayate aovillado a su lado y con su cabeza en su falda. Luego, sin más, se había marchado a dormir temprano y, aunque no demasiado, había logrado conciliar el sueño de forma relativamente más constante y profunda. Esa mañana, había desayunado con calma también, y sin prisa ni con la taza en mano de salida, y había inclusive preparado unas tostadas para acompañar el té que usualmente bebía en soledad. Luego, y tras lavar la vajilla prolijamente, había salido a pasear a Black Hayate otra vez, en un intento de compensar las noches en que había debido cancelar sus usuales caminatas nocturnas, por distintos motivos, mayoritariamente el general de brigada. Permitiéndole retozar todo lo que deseara antes de tomar el camino de regreso a su apartamento. Una vez en éste, había contemplado el desorden general del mismo y había decidido hacer algo al respecto. Empezando por la descomunal cantidad de cajas apiladas en el paso del corredor de entrada y el espacio que hacía las veces de cocina, comedor e inclusive sala para ella.

Espiró, cerrando una caja más tras haber revisado su contenido y, tomándola con cuidado entre sus brazos, para luego ponerse de pie, la movió a un pequeño armario en otro rincón. No era exactamente orden y claramente no era lo que preferiría, de tener opción, dado que Riza Hawkeye era una persona organizada que apreciaba el buen orden de las cosas. Sin embargo, una correcta organización de las cosas llevaría más tiempo del que poseía, por lo que se limitaría a remover del paso las cosas que no necesitaba ni necesitaría próximamente. El resto, las reacomodaría para que no molestaran tanto, limpiando a su paso, dado que había gran cantidad de polvo acumulado bajo éstas. Hayate dormía en un rincón, exhausto de haber correteado todo el camino de ida y de regreso al apartamento, meneando la cola alegremente.

Acuclillándose delante de otra caja, abrió las solapas de cartón de la misma y tomó algo del interior de éstas, escaneando rápidamente la cara escrita de la hoja con la mirada. Se trataba, tomó nota, del papeleo que le había permitido alquilar el lugar en el que habitaba actualmente. Por lo que tomándolo, lo apartó, para guardarlo luego en un lugar más apropiado que le permitiera tenerlo a mano en caso de requerirlo o necesitarlo a futuro. Tomando lo siguiente, volvió a examinarlo cuidadosamente un segundo. Eran más papeles. Papeles pertenecientes a la casa en que había crecido y que simplemente había guardado y enterrado bajo quilos y quilos de otras tantas cosas y pertenencias y olvidado desde entonces. Estaba la firma de su padre, su curvilíneo y pequeño y amontonado trazo que reconocería en cualquier parte, dado que lo llevaba tatuado en su espalda desde sus diecisiete años de edad y un apéndice donde legaba la destartalada propiedad a su única progenie, _ella_, sin mayor ceremonia o afecto que el concerniente a un documento legal. No había esperado más, de hecho. Y no había tenido demasiado afecto a la casa tampoco. Sin embargo, había agradecido tener un techo donde dormir (por precario que éste hubiera sido) hasta haber cumplido la mayoría de edad y haber podido enlistarse en la milicia. Luego de eso, se había marchado para no regresar.

Negó con la cabeza, algún día haría algo con esa propiedad. Quemarla hasta los cimientos, como había deseado en su juventud, o –más racionalmente- venderla. De momento, no dañaba a nadie que permaneciera allí. Intocada. Y ciertamente no tenía deseos –ni tiempo- de comenzar a contemplar sobre ésta ahora. Devolviendo los papeles a la caja, tomó lo siguiente; las llaves de la misma, las cuales devolvió igualmente al interior sin mayor miramiento. Cerrándola, la tomó con cuidado entre sus manos y la guardó con la caja previa. Para luego pasar a la siguiente. La cual notó, con una expresión suavizada, que se trataba de la caja en que su superior había hallado las fotografías la última vez que había estado en el interior de su apartamento. Tomando la primera, sopló sobre la superficie de ésta para quitarle el polvo. Era la fotografía de su padre y su madre, y ella de bebé. Deteniéndose solo un segundo a observar la segunda, pasó a la siguiente; la fotografía que el aprendiz de su padre había tomado. En ésta se veía el general de brigada con sus escasos 16 años y su negro cabello igualmente indómito a como se encontraba aún en la actualidad, sino más.

Una pequeña sonrisa suave apareció en sus labios, mientras deslizaba la áspera yema de su pulgar por encima de la imagen de su superior en la fotografía. Inclusive entonces, a sus dieciséis años, el actual general de brigada había sido todo un trabajo con el que lidiar. Aún cuando ni siquiera había sido su trabajo entonces, el asegurarse de que continuar con vida, había debido, en más de una ocasión, hacerlo. Ya que, y como ahora, su superior había tenido una tendencia a realizar acciones imprudentes que lo habían llevado a más de un problema. Afortunadamente la edad lo había llevado también a ser más cauteloso en su accionar. Especialmente porque los resultados de dichas acciones en la actualidad eran algo más serios y graves que solo una picadura de abeja o un resfriado o un cóccix dolorido (en el más breve de los recuentos).

Pero, en términos generales, Roy Mustang no había cambiado demasiado. Aún era ambicioso y aún conservaba el mismo sueño que le había presentado aquella vez, por primera vez, en su juventud solo que lo hacía con mayor moderación y realidad. Y con más capacidad para convertirlo en algo más que "solo un sueño" también. Y aún tenía la misma incapacidad para sostener su atención en la misma acción por demasiado tiempo. Entonces, había significado buscar algo más para despejarse de sus libros de alquimia (escaquearse, pero él prefería términos más elegantes para designarlo), y ahora, en la actualidad, significaba procrastinar en su papeleo. De una forma u otra, terminaba y siempre lo había hecho con ella recordándole sus prioridades. De hecho, podía recordarlo perfectamente, como si fuera hoy...

Había decidido deshacerse del panal que se había desarrollado junto a la puerta de su casa, y había estado contemplando las formas más seguras y efectivas de hacerlo cuando el aprendiz de alquimia de su padre la había visto allí, de pie, y había decidido acercarse sigilosamente por detrás y con una arrogante sonrisa en los labios. Por supuesto, había estado tan concentrada en buscar la solución del problema que no lo había oído acercarse hasta que lo había sentido inclinarse sobre el hombro de ella, desde detrás, y hablarle al oído. Haciendo que su cuerpo se tensara en un segundo —¿Qué haces?

Estableciendo una distancia segura, se había volteado a enfrentarlo, expresión severa y brazos firmemente cruzados —Permítame recordarle, Mustang-san, que es de mala educación acercarse sigilosamente a una persona por detrás —voz seca.

El moreno solo había sonreído arrogantemente —Quizá deba reforzar su retaguardia, entonces, Hawkeye-san —deliberadamente recurriendo a la formalidad que usualmente ignoraba. La hija de su sensei era una persona considerablemente formal, había descubierto. No obstante, creía que más bien se refugiaba tras ésta—. Está baja. Cualquiera podría haber hecho lo que yo.

Enarcó una ceja —¿Entonces admite, Mustang-san, que lo que hizo no es tan extraordinario como parece creer? —retrucando con acidez. Igualmente había descubierto, de la peor forma para su ego, que la hija de su sensei podía serlo también. Ácida y mordaz. Aún a su escasa edad.

Frunció el entrecejo —Resiento eso. ¿Acaso había necesidad?

Cerró los ojos con calma, finalmente descruzando sus brazos —Eso me temo. Después de todo, alguien tiene que mantenerlo con los pies en la tierra.

Enarcó ambas cejas, entretenido —¿Y esa es tu función?

Riza Hawkeye permaneció impasible —Sin ánimos de ofender, no veo a nadie más capaz de hacerlo.

—¿Y tú estás capacitada para cumplir ese puesto? Es un deber importante, ya sabes —sonrió arrogantemente.

—Estoy perfectamente al tanto, Mustang-san. Y permítame recordarle que la última vez que no lo hice, ambos casi nos ahogamos. Y usted permaneció enfermo una semana, después de eso.

—Ahogarnos parece una palabra excesiva —masculló en desacuerdo—. Y en mi defensa, no parecía que fuera a llover.

Espiró —Esa es una pobre defensa.

Sonrió —No tenías que seguirme, ya sabes. Ni permanecer a mi lado. Podrías haber huido cuando tuviste la oportunidad —inclinándose ligeramente hacia ella. Pero Riza permaneció inmutable y firme, aún ante su provocación. Si no la conociera mejor ni la hubiera visto suavizarse un poco o reaccionar humanamente creería que no corría ningún tipo de sangre en sus venas. Sin embargo, sí la vio tensarse, ligeramente incómoda. Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—¿Y quién se hubiera cerciorado de que regresara a casa, Mustang-san? Permítame recordarle que no reconocía el camino de regreso —señaló, severamente—. Ya que éste se encontraba inundado por la tormenta. Además, parece ser que resulta ser particularmente _inútil_ en el agua.

Enarcó ambas cejas, nuevamente entretenido. Decidiendo pasar por alto el comentario sobre su inutilidad. Su ego, sin embargo, aún lo resentía. Su espalda también —¿Acaso se preocupa por mi, Hawkeye-san? —sonrisa arrogante, deliberadamente usando la formalidad una vez más—. Me siendo halagado.

Ella le dedicó una mirada severa —No lo haga, Mustang-san. Lamento informarle que no lo hago —aseveró firmemente.

—¿Sabes? Con solo decir que me extrañarías era más que suficiente —continuó, sin dejar de sonreír con una abierta expresión de autocomplacencia.

Riza solo continuó observándolo con semblante estricto —Lamentablemente está haciendo uso de su hiperactiva imaginación, Mustang-san. Como dije, su seguridad no me concierna más que por el hecho de que es el aprendiz de mi padre.

—¿Es eso así? —presionó. Sin dejar de sonreír arrogantemente.

Enarcó una ceja —¿Acaso debería ser de otra forma?

—¿Entonces no te lamentarías si mañana, por ejemplo, muriera? —insistió.

Se tensó —Por favor, no diga esas cosas —, amonestándolo severamente.

—¿Es eso un si? —dijo finalmente complacido.

—No, eso es un, "por favor absténgase de decir cosas ominosas", Mustang-san. Eso es todo —retrucó, con mordacidad.

Suspiró —Nunca obtendré un elogio de tu parte, ¿cierto?

—Me temo que no, Mustang-san —replicó, con una sonrisa calma—. Además, estoy segura de que no lo necesita.

Frunció el entrecejo —¿Qué se supone que significa eso, si me permites preguntar?

Espiró —Que su ego no necesita ser acariciado, Mustang-san. Y que en caso de hacerlo, estoy segura de que puede recurrir al resto de la población femenina del pueblo.

—Si no te conociera mejor —sonrió arrogantemente—, creería que estás celosa.

Negó calmamente con la cabeza —Es bueno que lo haga entonces. De lo contrario estaría asumiendo cosas erradas.

—Lo estaría —concedió, con una sonrisa. Decidiendo dejar finalmente el tema. La hija de su sensei podía ser firme y terca, inclusive, cuando la situación lo ameritaba. Y al parecer no obtendría nada de ella en ese momento. Ni siquiera un mero segundo en que ella le concediera la razón—. Entonces, ¿qué estabas haciendo?

—¿Cuándo decidió maleducadamente acercárseme sigilosamente por detrás? —inquirió, con mordacidad, aunque había una tenue curvatura en las comisuras de sus labios.

Frunció el entrecejo, cruzándose de brazos —Prefiero "cuando te sorprendí con la guardia baja".

Espiró —Debería saber a éstas alturas que tal cosa no es posible, Mustang-san.

No lo negaría, la hija de su sensei siempre parecía sostener un relativo estado de alerta y siempre sabía lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Tenía una gran vista periférica, había descubierto también, al punto que Roy había llegado a creer que tenía ojos en la nuca (noción ridícula, por supuesto). Y siempre parecía mantener su guardia alta. Sin embargo, ésta vez sí la había sorprendido. Y nada ni nadie le quitaría ese logro. Le había costado ya demasiado quebrar un poco el hermetismo de la hija de Berthold Hawkeye y aunque había descubierto que debajo del seco estoicismo, seriedad y formalidad solo había mordacidad, ingenio y acidez pura, apreciaba el cambio. Y apreciaba alguien siendo sincero de vez en cuando con él, en vez de limitarse a alimentarlo con elogios y demás cosas que seguramente querría escuchar pero que no necesitaba de todas formas. De hecho, apreciaba la perspectiva realista y cruda de Riza. Lo mantenía centrado y no permitía que nada se le fuera a la cabeza. No permitía que se desviara de su meta. Aunque a veces parecía pasarse un poco.

Enarcó una ceja — ¿Es eso así? Porque juraría que te vi sobresaltarte un poquito —sonrisa arrogante en los labios.

Riza alzó su mentón dignificada, ojos calmamente cerrados —Me temo que está fabricando recuerdos, Mustang-san. No hice tal cosa —aseveró, con firmeza.

—¿Entonces no te sorprendí? —inquirió, entretenido—. ¿Ni siquiera cuando hice esto? —inclinándose una vez más hacia Riza. Cerca. Muy cerca. Su cálido aliento chocando contra la pequeña nariz redondeada de ella.

La vio tensarse. Labios firmemente presionados en una línea y facciones tensas y rígidas. Y un pequeño atisbo de tonalidad en sus mejillas, pero prácticamente invisible, aún a aquella escasa distancia. Por supuesto, y como siempre, Riza no cedió a sus provocaciones ni flaqueó, sino que mantuvo su terreno con absoluta firmeza y dignidad. Con igual solidez, colocó ambas manos en el pecho de él y ejerció una pequeña pero firme presión allí, indicándole que retrocediera. Espiró —Por favor, Mustang-san. Absténgase de jugar conmigo como lo hace con las demás. Me temo que no funciona, y es inapropiado.

La sonrisa se borró de sus labios completamente. Torció el gesto —¿Eso crees que hago?

—¿Acaso no lo es? —retrucó, con calma. Devolviéndole la mirada con sus grandes y expresivos ojos color tierra.

—Olvídalo —se enderezó. Molesto. Pasándose la mano por el cabello. Estaba frustrado, realmente. Y si no lo entendía, no tenía sentido que él se lo explicara tampoco, o que clarificara sus intenciones. No importaba, de todas maneras. En un tiempo se marcharía a la academia y se olvidaría de todo—. Bien, ¿qué intentabas hacer?

Lo observó de reojo, cautamente, y exhaló, volviendo la vista al panal. Era mejor de esa manera, que él continuara únicamente concentrado en su aprendizaje de alquimia y que luego siguiera su respectivo camino. Era evidente que aspiraba a alto, y Riza creía fervientemente que podía lograr aquello que se propusiera, fuera lo que esto fuera, porque lo había visto dedicarse a sus estudios en la alquimia y había visto la dedicación flamear en sus ojos también. Y era obvio que ella solo terminaría convirtiéndose en un obstáculo para él. Con su capacidad y sus habilidades actuales, solo podía retenerlo —No es necesario que permanezca aquí, Mustang-san. Estoy segura de que tiene cosas mejores que hacer. Los libros que mi padre le dio...

—Pueden esperar —aseguró, con sus ojos negros clavados en el panal—. Es eso, ¿cierto? Yo me encargaré. Tengo que practicar mi alquimia, de todas maneras —exclamó, metiendo su mano en el bolsillo y retrayendo del interior de éste una tiza.

Riza frunció el entrecejo —Esto... Mustang-san, no creo que sea una buena idea...

Pero él no apartó los ojos del panal. En vez de ello, extendió su brazo delante de ella, como indicándole que retrocediera —Ve al interior de la casa. No salgas hasta que yo te diga.

Riza se enderezó —Me temo que no haré eso, Mustang-san —voz firme. Aquella era indudablemente otra de las completamente tontas y peligrosas ideas Mustang que terminarían con él herido si ella lo abandonaba.

Ésta vez si arrancó sus ojos del panal para mirarla a ella —¿Por qué no?

—Porque no —replicó, con la misma firmeza.

—¿Huh...? Esa no es una razón... —objetó.

—Me temo que es razón suficiente para mi, Mustang-san. No me iré —aseguró.

—Podrían picarte —insistió. _Dios, ¡eres terca!_

—Estoy segura de que lo mismo podría pasarle a ti.

Finalmente la tomó por los hombros, sin detenerse a pensar el proceder de sus acciones, y clavó sus ojos en los de ella. Habitualmente no la tocaba. De hecho, evitaba cualquier tipo de contacto que no fuera estrictamente necesario —No puedo protegerte si estás conmigo —pero no había podido evitarlo.

—No tiene que protegerme, Mustang-san. Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme por mi cuenta. Además, ¿quién lo protegerá a usted?

—Cielos, ¡eres terca! —se quejó, dejando caer su cabeza.

—A estas alturas ha de saberlo perfectamente. Me conoce bien —confirmó.

Sonrió de lado y la soltó —Entiendo. Pero te necesito fuera del rango de alcance de las abejas. Si nos alcanzan a los dos, ¿quién me asistirá?

Espiró —Bien. Pero, por favor, abstente de hacer algo riesgoso.

—Me ofendes. No soy de correr riesgos, en absoluto —la sonrisa arrogante aún en sus labios.

Enarcó ambas cejas. Claro sarcasmo en sus palabras —Por supuesto que no, Mustang-san —y, sin decir más, ingresó a la casa y cerró la puerta de tela de mosquitero tras de sí, dejando la otra abierta para poder observar.

Roy se agachó y trazó con la tiza un círculo de transmutación. Solidificaría la miel del interior de la colmena, atrapando a todas las abejas adentro y luego se desharía del panal apropiadamente. De esa forma, sería más seguro quitarlo de la pared y arrojarlo lejos. Chocando las palmas y luego golpeando las mismas contra el suelo, en el centro del círculo de transmutación, activó la alquimia. Complacido de ver la luz azul ascender desde las distintas líneas del dibujo. Sin embargo, algo salió mal, porque en vez de solidificarse la miel ésta pareció derretirse aún más, cayendo un poco sobre él, agitando a todas las abejas del interior del panal y haciendo que salieran del mismo, las cuales se arrojaron rápidamente en su dirección. Poniéndose de pie, intentó correr, pero lo atraparon a tiempo, clavándoles sus aguijones aquí y allá. En un vano esfuerzo, intentó cubrirse el rostro con los antebrazos, solo para sentir los aguijones clavarse en éstos también. Así que toleró el ataque sin chistar. Después de todo, eso era lo que hacía un verdadero hombre. Además, si pretendía unirse al ejército, tendría que aprender a tolerar cosas como ésas o peores, ya que siempre estaría la posibilidad de ser disparado o atacado. Acuclillándose, con los brazos cubriéndole la cabeza, aguardó hasta que la última terminó de atacarlo. Tolerando cada aguijonazo y cada sensación de ardor con la mayor entereza posible. Cuando finalizó, sin embargo, se dejó caer sentado en el suelo. Dientes apretados tolerando el dolor.

Riza abandonó la casa y se dirigió a él —Necesitas atender eso lo antes posible —señaló.

Roy enarcó una ceja, o intentó hacerlo pero el dolor fue demasiado —¿No "te lo dije" ni nada?

Espiró —Aunque parece apropiado, no. Atender sus picaduras tiene prioridad. Levántese, por favor.

Asintió, sin fuerzas para discutir, y se puso de pie, sacudiéndose los pantalones como si importara, cuando tenía el cuerpo lleno de picaduras que seguramente se inflamarían. Su dignidad estaba por el suelo, en aquellos momentos, de todas maneras. En silencio, la siguió hasta el que era el cuarto de él, donde le indicó que tomara un lugar en la cama mientras ella iba a buscar los elementos para removerle los aguijones y atender la hinchazón. En escasos segundos, regresó con una pinza y un poco de hielo.

—Por favor, quítese la remera, Mustang-san —voz cordial, neutral. Sin un ápice de vergüenza. Aunque, desde donde se encontraba, podía ver perfectamente que no se encontraba cómoda con la petición. La rigidez en su cuerpo la traicionaba. Era gracioso, realmente, porque sin importar cuánto se esforzara la hija de su sensei por permanecer impávida a todo y estoica, era obvio que su inocencia la traicionaba en ocasiones. Solo era buena cubriendo ésta la mayor parte del tiempo. Aunque lo hacía mucho mejor que las jóvenes de su edad.

Roy intentó enarcar la ceja una vez más, solo para ser recordado dolorosamente que de momento no podía. De hecho, podía sentir su párpado comenzar a inflamarse —¿Acaso le pides eso a todos los chicos que traes a tu casa? —dijo, intentando aligerar el ambiente un poco. Aunque, si debía ser sincero, dolía como el demonio.

Riza le dedicó una mirada de amonestación —No, Mustang-san, solo a los idiotas que logran ser picados por todo un panal de abejas —voz ácidamente mordaz.

Suspiró —Supongo que merecía eso —concedió, tomando el ruedo de su remera y jalándola hacia arriba, para quitársela finalmente por la cabeza. La arrojó a un costado —¿Satisfecha?

Riza no dijo nada. De hecho, permaneció inmóvil en su lugar, prácticamente al otro lado de la habitación, contemplando todas y cada una de las picaduras que tenía en el torso. Eran demasiadas. Aquello tomaría una considerable cantidad de tiempo —Lo estaría si me hubiera hecho caso, para empezar —decretó, finalmente. Negando con la cabeza y sentándose junto a él en la cama—. Por favor, date vuelta.

—¿Sabes? A los hombres no les gusta ser ordenados de esta forma —obedeciendo, de todas formas**—.** ¡Ouch!

Retrajo el primer aguijón con una pinza, dejándolo a un lado, en un pequeño cuenco —Estoy segura de que no estaría en esta situación si me hubiera hecho caso, para empezar, Mustang-san.

—Bien, bien. Fui un idiota. Lo entiendo ¡Ouch! —se encogió de dolor—. ¿No podrías ser un poco más delicada?

—Espero que no esté insinuando que no lo soy —retrajo otra, de forma cruda.

Roy se contuvo de soltar otra exclamación de dolor. Sin embargo, una profanidad escapó de su garganta cuando retrajo otra —Maldición —sin poder él contenerla.

La voz de ella descendió a un casi susurro —Lo lamento —su otra mano deteniéndose en la espalda de él, junto a una picadura. Sus dedos trazando delicadamente alrededor de donde se encontraba el aguijón, cuidadosamente. Sus ojos siguiendo el recorrido y observando con ligera curiosidad la forma en que su músculo se tensaba bajo su gentil toque. Con cuidado, y a diferencia de las anteriores veces, retrajo ésta con suma suavidad—. ¿Así está mejor?

Inhaló profundamente, intentando recobrar el aliento —Mucho —pero se arrepintió inmediatamente al instante de haberlo dicho, porque la sintió tensar su palma contra la espalda de él.

Sin embargo, tras un momento de vacilación, la sintió una vez más suavizar el tacto, y trazar con su dedo alrededor de la picadura para luego retraer el aguijón. Una y otra vez, sintiéndola deslizar las yemas de sus dedos contra su piel, contra su espalda, sintiéndose a sí mismo tensar y luego suavizar bajo su tacto. Previa a la extracción del siguiente aguijón. Una y otra vez. Inhalando bruscamente de vez en vez cuando removía uno particularmente enterrado o cuando sus dedos parecían tocar un nervio ligeramente sensible. Y ella permaneció en completo silencio, durante todo el proceso, sin decir absolutamente nada y él hizo lo mismo. Sin embargo, podía sentir las yemas de sus dedos ardiendo contra su piel y la ligera humedad en su palma contra su espalda, revelando que ella misma no era completamente indiferente a la situación como seguramente estaría pareciéndolo, de poder verla. Tras un largo lapso, habló —Date vuelta, por favor —su voz pequeña y controlada y algo encogida. Como ella misma, notó él al voltearse, que permanecía con sus hombros encogidos ligeramente hacia delante y hacia abajo y sus ojos clavados a la altura del pecho de él. En una picadura.

Repitiendo el proceso, retrajo el siguiente aguijón. Y el siguiente. Deslizando sus dedos cuidadosamente alrededor de la herida antes de retraer el objeto punzante de su cuerpo, trazando sus músculos. Una y otra vez. Conciente de que él no apartaba sus ojos de ella en ningún momento, por lo que continuaba con la vista clavada en la tarea a mano. Su flequillo cubriéndole parcialmente los ojos de la vista de Roy —Por favor, deja de hacer eso —lo amonestó, finalmente, recobrando parte de la firmeza de su voz.

Él sonrió de lado —¿Hacer qué? ¡Ouch! ¿Era eso necesario?

—Así es —asintió.

—Si mal no recuerdo, aseguraste que mi atención no te incomodaba en lo más mínimo. No veo porqué habría de molestarte ahora, ¡Ouch! Maldición... —Riza parecía estar haciendo aquello deliberadamente. Y maldición que dolía.

—No lo hace —confirmó. Con recobrada calma. Retrayendo otra aguijón con brusquedad.

Él alzó la mano y presionó su palma contra una de las redondeadas mejillas de ella, estaba tibia, notó, con satisfacción, bordeando caliente. Y la curva de su sonrisa arrogante se hizo más grande —¿Entonces esto no es un sofoco, en absoluto?

Ella alzó la mano, en un rápido movimiento, y se la apartó con el dorso de la suya, de una seca bofetada —Por favor, mantenga sus manos para usted, Mustang-san. Y, como afirmé, no lo hace —luego, sin más, retiró otro aguijón de forma brusca.

—Ouch. Ouch. ¿Sabes? Prefería el método gentil.

Espiró —Me temo que debería haberlo pensado antes de insinuar tonterías.

—¿Y si me retracto podemos volver al método más afectuoso? —inquirió. Sonriendo esperanzadamente.

Una pequeña, casi imperceptible curvatura apareció en sus habitualmente tensos labios —Eso depende, Mustang-san.

—Oh? ¿Y de qué, si se puede saber? —inquirió, ambas cejas enarcadas (aunque asumía que su expresión debía ser grotesca, con la hinchazón) y una sonrisa de complacencia en los labios. No era usual que Riza Hawkeye agraciara a nadie con ese atisbo de tenue sonrisa suavizada. De hecho, solo había tenido el privilegio de vislumbrar algo así un par de veces, y estaba casi seguro que había sido el único. No lo negaría, lo hacía sentirse orgulloso y complacido de sí mismo.

—De que sea perfectamente capaz de mantener su boca cerrada, respecto al tema.

—Eso... ¡Ouch! Puedo hacerlo —concedió—. Cielos, eres cruel, ¿no es así?

Riza continuó concentrando sus ojos en las distintas picaduras en su pecho. Sus dedos volviendo a trazar con delicadeza la zona alrededor de cada aguijón, antes de retraerlo. Su voz completamente calma y colecta, una vez más —¿Eso cree, Mustang-san?

Y él no pudo evitar admirar cómo sus largas pestañas doradas echaban sombras sobre sus pómulos redondeados, mientras su vista color caoba seguía clavada ahora en su abdomen, donde se encontraban sus dedos trazando alrededor de otro aguijón, previo a removerlo. Tuvo que inhalar profundamente, cuando la sintió deslizar sus dedos otra vez por la línea central de su abdomen, para remover otro aguijón milímetros más abajo del previo —N-No... —estaba empezando a sudar frío.

Alzó la mirada —¿Sucede algo? —ligeramente perpleja. Expresión neutral.

—No. ¿Falta mucho? —inquirió, casi ahogado.

Riza retrajo el aguijón y lo dejó caer en el interior del cuenco, junto con el resto —No. Éste era el último, Mustang-san —suspiró, aliviado—. Iré a buscar algo de hielo. Espere aquí, por favor.

Cuando desapareció de la habitación, sin embargo, se sintió casi agradecido. Y se permitió respirar ahora con mayor normalidad. Riza no lo entendería, dado que era aún demasiado joven e ingenua. Él, en cambio, era un adolescente hecho y derecho, y si bien ella era una también, recién estaba empezando a serlo. Él en cambio... estaba algo más avanzado en las etapas de la vida. Y no quería apresurarla ni arrastrarla con él y ciertamente no quería incomodarla. Especialmente porque había disfrutado un poco más de lo que debería la sensación de ella trazando con sus dedos los músculos de su espalda, pecho, brazos y abdomen y sabía que ella se retraería completamente de él y su presencia si llegaba a descubrirlo. Después de todo, sí le había costado demasiado lograr que se abriera, aunque fuera un poco, con él. Y no tenía intenciones de echar todo ese esfuerzo por tierra. No cuando empezaba a disfrutar de su compañía sin tenerla respondiéndole de forma monosilábica o estrictamente cordial y formal.

Al cabo de unos minutos, regresó con algo de hielo envuelto en un pañuelo, el cual, sentándose frente a él una vez más, presionó con cuidado sobre el párpado de su ojo considerablemente hinchado. Roy se encogió ante la sensación del hielo contra la inflamación —Maldi-

—Lo lamento —lo retrajo, apoyándolo ésta vez con más cuidado.

—Realmente estoy hecho un desastre, ¿cierto? —sonrió, pero su labio inferior había empezado a inflamarse también y el solo intento de gesto le causó dolor.

—Un poco, Mustang-san. Sí —confirmó, con calma. Las comisuras de sus labios curvándose a duras penas una vez más en otra sonrisa suave.

—¿Sabes? No se suponía que dijeras eso. Se suponía que lo negaras completamente y aseguraras que continúo siendo atractivo como siempre.

—Nunca afirmé que lo fuera, Mustang-san. Si mal no recuerda —retrucó, con mordacidad.

—Eso me hiere profundamente —dijo, de forma dramática.

—Estoy segura que sí —asintió, con la misma pequeña sonrisa casi imperceptible en sus rosados labios.

Y él tuvo que contenerse para no inclinarse y besarla allí mismo, como estaba deseando. Besarla firme y fuertemente y luego besar con más suavidad las esquinas de su boca, habitualmente tensada en una línea tirante. Sin embargo, no lo hizo, sin importar cuánto lo deseara. Tragó el nudo que se le formó en su garganta y continuó hablando —Lo hace, de hecho. ¿Tan mal me veo?

Espiró —No, Mustang-san. Se encuentra perfectamente.

Entrecerró los ojos —Estoy seguro de que hay algo de sarcasmo en eso. Solo... no puedo detectarlo en este momento.

—Quizá deba hacerse revisar, entonces. Puede que las abejas hayan afectado sus capacidades —señaló, con sarcasmo.

—Ha. Ha. Muy graciosa. Mis capacidades se encuentran perfectamente.

—Es bueno saberlo, Mustang-san —concedió, cerrando los ojos con calma—. Porque recuerde que aún tiene que leer los libros que mi padre le asignó.

—No recuerdo haberte asignado como mi asistente —señaló, sonriendo arrogantemente.

—No lo soy, Mustang-san —aseguró—. Pero me temo que alguien tiene que recordárselo. De lo contrario nunca terminaría nada.

—¿Estás llamándome holgazán?

—Así es —confirmó, sin un ápice de culpa o arrepentimiento. De hecho, volvía a tener la misma expresión seria de siempre.

—¿Así como así?

Riza enarcó ambas cejas —¿Acaso no es eso lo que preguntó? —presionando con delicadeza el hielo en su párpado superior izquierdo.

—¿Sabes? La mayoría de la gente miente para no hacer sentir mal a las demás personas. Es un acto de cordialidad y civilización.

—¿Acaso prefiere que le mienta, Mustang-san? Y espero que no me esté llamando incivilizada —añadió, con severidad.

—Ah... No, por supuesto que no —sonrió—. Prefiero tu brutal sinceridad. Aunque me perturbe un poco.

—Entiendo —asintió, cerrando los ojos con calma, sonriendo suavemente y retrayendo el hielo de su párpado. Cuando abrió los ojos, sin embargo, se tensó al percatarse de que él se estaba inclinando hacia ella y sin intenciones de detenerse. Con rapidez y prontitud, presionó el hielo contra su labio inferior, deteniéndolo en seco. Su mano firme.

—Ouch —se quejó, curvando sus labios hacia abajo—. ¿Qué pasó con el método gentil?

Inclinó la cabeza, ocultando sus ojos detrás de su largo flequillo dorado —Mis disculpas, Mustang-san —e intentando volver a la normalidad el errático golpeteo contra el interior de sus costillas. De no haber sido capaz de reaccionar, de no haberlo detenido, ¿habría él...? Negó con la cabeza. No tenía sentido pensar en ello. Era mejor de esa forma, había decidido. Y se atenía a ello. No quería ser quién se convirtiera en un obstáculo para aquello que él quería alcanzar. Porque era obvio que había algo que quería hacer. Por eso había viajado desde tan lejos, hasta allí, hasta un pueblo en el Este en medio de la nada, para aprender alquimia de su padre. Por eso toleraba vivir en su casa desvencijada hasta obtener el aprendizaje que deseaba. Ella... Ella era solo algo accesorio que había resultado estar en la casa también, como un mueble o un libro de alquimia. Y de momento no le podía ser de ninguna utilidad a él, salvo recordándole sus prioridades.

La alquimia lo era. Ella, no. Y aún entonces, aún ahora, veinte años después. Debía serlo, esa quien le recordara sus prioridades. Y ésta era el alcanzar la cima, por encima de todo. No ella. Ella nunca podría ser una prioridad y Riza lo sabía perfectamente. Suspiró, poniéndose la mano en el bajo vientre. Y sintiendo a Black Hayate hociquearla a su lado, soltando pequeños sollozos —Lo lamento —se excusó con el perro, calmamente, acariciándolo—. Creo que me distraje.

Y, sin decir más, se puso de pie y se fue a sentar a su sofá, cerrando los ojos y tirando la cabeza hacia atrás cansada. Descansaría los ojos unos minutos, segundos quizá, y luego retomaría su tarea de organizar su apartamento. Sí... solo serían unos segundos... Solo unos segundos...


	25. Complicándolo aún más

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist me pertenecen.  
**

25/36

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Como todos los días, he aquí el capítulo de hoy y, como siempre: **¡Gracias! **Sinceramente, a todos los lectores. **Muchísimas gracias**, y especialmente a: **HoneyHawkeye**, **Bibiene Von Heiwa**, **Lucia991**, **inowe**, **Darkrukia4**, **Rukia Kurosaki-chan**, **fandita-eromena**, **Andyhaikufma**, **Guest**, **Hoshiisima**, **Alexandra-Ayanami**, **Rinsita-chan**, **laura-eli89**, **HaruD'Elric**, **Natsumi Anko**, **mariana garcia**, **Dulce Locurilla**, **LaertesDiMarcini**, **Eli Lawliet**, ******GiEricka** y****** imarbu18**, por sus siempre tan bonitos reviews. Espero que este capítulo les guste y perdonen la brevedad y la monotonía de mi nota de autor, si así la percibieron. No quiero aburrirlos con mi bla, bla sin sentido =). ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Crisis de la mediana edad**

* * *

XXV

"Complicándolo aún más"

* * *

Despertó con el doloroso palpitar de su nuca y el punzante dolor en su abdomen ampliamente acrecentado. Parpadeando, aún sin moverse ni cambiar de posición, intentó ajustarse al cambio de luz en el ambiente. Cuando había cerrado los ojos, la habitación había estado iluminada por la luz natural del sol. Ahora, sin embargo, estaba todo en la penumbra, incluida ella, y no parecía haber indicios de que se hubiera levantado en algún momento para cerrar las cortinas. De hecho, éstas permanecían perfectamente abiertas, como lo habían hecho desde el inicio; solo que el color del firmamento había cambiado plenamente, habiendo adquirido un denso y profundo negro, en lugar del vibrante celeste que había poseído más tempranamente. ¿Cuánto había dormido? Se preguntó, resintiendo otra aguda puntada en su bajo abdomen y reaccionando con su mano alzándose hasta la zona en cuestión. No obstante, algo cálido y con pelaje se interpuso en su camino. Bajando la mirada, notó que Black Hayate dormía apaciblemente con la cabeza y patas delanteras sobre su regazo, respirando rítmicamente. Al sentirla moverse, no obstante, abrió los ojos y alzó la cabeza en su dirección.

Riza sonrió suavemente —Lamento haberte despertado —y pasó su mano por el pelaje del perro—. Pero me temo que realmente necesito levantarme.

Poniéndose de pie, y estirándose antes de saltar del sofá, se bajó del mismo. Permitiéndole a su ama sentarse derecha. Cuando lo hizo, sin embargo, resintió el movimiento. La puntada regresando aún con más fuerza. Eso era, sin contar el súbito dolor de cabeza que sentía, mayoritariamente concentrado en la nuca. Y su cuerpo realmente se sentía pesado, como si todo lo que deseara o realmente pudiera hacer fuera continuar durmiendo. Pero ya había dormido demasiado, y realmente necesitaba levantarse y ponerse a trabajar. Después de todo, había dejado las cosas a medio hacer –y ciertamente no era algo que le complaciera, en absoluto- y además quería llamar a la oficina para cerciorarse de que todo estuviera en orden antes de irse a dormir. Aún cuando el deseo de hacer esto último resultara ampliamente tentador. Algo que, por supuesto, no era habitual en ella. Exceptuando dos singularidades; el exceso de desgaste por el trabajo, y la llegada de su período, que parecía derribarla por tierra cada vez que arribaba. Pero solo durante el día previo y primer día. Luego los síntomas tendían a aminorar, relativamente.

Poniéndose de pie se sacudió la falda, acomodándosela también, antes de caminar hasta su cuarto donde verificó la hora en su reloj despertador de agujas. Cuyas manecillas marcaban, para su sorpresa; 7:30. ¿Acaso había dormido tanto? ¿Desde las diez AM hasta las 7:30 PM, salteando inclusive el almuerzo y todo? Espiró, realmente había estado cansada. Si debía admitirlo, llevaba días de esa forma. Y si sumaba sus sospechas, entonces todo tenía sentido. Después de todo, Riza habitualmente no dormía por tantas horas seguidas y ciertamente no dormía algo así como una siesta tampoco, no cuando la mayor parte de los días los pasaba en el cuartel general. Y aún cuando no lo hacía, prefería hacer uso máximo de su tiempo a perderlo completamente intentando conciliar un sueño que de todas maneras no llegaba. Y, de hacerlo, no venía solo. Por esa razón, estaba casi completamente segura de que no estaba embarazada. No obstante, prefería cerciorarse antes de llamar a su superior e informarle la noticia. Además, ella misma quería cerciorarse y quedarse finalmente tranquila al respecto. Llevaba demasiados días en estado de tensión por todo el asunto.

Aliviada, finalmente, tomó el teléfono. No sin antes detenerse un segundo previo a discar el número del cuartel general; mano en su abdomen. Espiró, larga y tendidamente. E introdujo el dedo índice en el primer orificio del disco, girándolo. Y luego en el siguiente. Y el siguiente. Habiendo retenido el número de memoria. Antes de que comenzara a sonar —Hola, éste es el cuartel general de Central.

Mantuvo el auricular contra su oído firmemente —Por favor, comuníqueme con el general de brigada Roy Mustang —voz formal.

—No tenemos permiso para comunicarla directamente desde una línea externa —informó calmamente la muchacha, acorde al protocolo.

Riza asintió, exhalando —Soy la teniente primera Riza Hawkeye.

—Dígame su código, por favor.

—Oliver, Sugar, Isaac, siete, uno, siete cuatro —recitó, de memoria.

La voz de la muchacha se volvió a oír —El código ha sido verificado. Aguarde un instante, por favor —y entonces la voz al otro lado de la línea desapareció, reemplazada por un ligero "bip" eventual que confirmaba que estaba siendo transferida a la línea de la oficina del general de brigada.

Luego de unos segundos, la voz se su superior se oyó al otro lado de la línea —Aquí Roy Mustang al habla.

Negó con la cabeza —¿No debería decir "general de brigada", señor?

—Ah, teniente Hawkeye. Pensé que estaba en su día libre. ¿Acaso sucedió algo?

Espiró —No, general. Nada. Solo llamaba para verificar cómo se encontraba todo en la oficina.

—¿Acaso no me cree capaz de llevar mi propia oficina, teniente? —inquirió, fingiendo sentirse ofendido.

—No, general, sé que es perfectamente capaz de hacerlo. Solo no tiene muchos deseos de hacerlo, la mayor parte del tiempo —retrucó, con mordacidad.

—Me ofende, teniente, somos perfectamente capaces de arreglarnos sin usted —aseguró. Y desde allí pudo oír la sonrisa arrogante a través de la línea—. Como dije, tómese todos los días que considere necesario para arreglar sus cosas.

—Eso no será necesario, general —afirmó—. Podré volver mañana mismo a trabajar.

Una pausa —¿Eso quiere decir que ya logró solucionar todo, teniente?

Riza comprendió que estaba usando indirectas para que el resto de sus subordinados no comprendieran. Además, debían ser cuidadosos, él estaba usando una línea de la milicia —Así es, señor. Lo he hecho.

—¿Tuvo algún inconveniente?

Espiró con calma, aliviada —No, señor. Todo en orden —confirmando lo que su superior y ella tanto ansiaban oír desde hacía días. Después de todo, era una carga menos con la que llevar. Y ahora podrían continuar trabajando como siempre en la restauración de Ishbal y en el ascenso de él hacia la cima, como llevaban haciendo desde hacía mucho tiempo. Sin distracciones ni contratiempos con los que lidiar. Sin nada que pudiera interferir en los objetivos de ambos. El de él de convertirse en Fuhrer. Y el de ella de protegerlo.

—Es bueno oírlo, ¿no es así? —lo oyó inquirir, conteniendo un aliento de alivio. Podía oírlo, aún cuando su superior estaba disimulándolo correctamente, que estaba aliviado.

—Así es, general. Lo es —afirmó, con una calma curvatura de los labios—. Y espero que esté realizando su trabajo correctamente.

—Me ofende, teniente. Como dije, soy absolutamente capaz de arreglármelas sin mi valiosa asistente. Aunque admito que hace mi vida más fácil —añadió, deslizando el cumplido hacia su eficiencia al final de sus palabras.

Riza negó con la cabeza. Claramente estaba haciendo exactamente lo opuesto. De lo contrario no se habría visto necesitado de elogiarla. Estaba intentando ablandarla para cuando descubriera que todo era un desastre y que así había sido, durante su ausencia —Elogiarme no lo librará de hacer su trabajo atrasado, general.

—Resiento eso, teniente. No usaría un recurso tan bajo —aseguró, con voz de autosuficiencia. Ahora sumamente más relajado, como se había mostrado con ella siempre, y desde que Hawkeye tenía memoria.

—No, general. Estoy segura que no —dijo, sarcásticamente.

—¿Está insinuando, teniente, que trato de librarme de mis responsabilidades con lisonjeo?

La voz de Havoc, al fondo, se oyó —Oy, jefe. Sabes que Hawkeye tiene razón...

Lo oyó cubrir el auricular, pero pobremente, dado que Riza aún podía oírlos —Cierra la boca y regresa a trabajar o la teniente nos asesinará a todos mañana, cuando regrese.

—¡¿Eeehhh?! ¿Regresa mañana? Maldición. Y yo que hoy me había conseguido una cita... Breda, toma éstos míos.

—¡¿Qué?! No. Tengo mi propio trabajo que hacer.

—General, ¿ayuda?

—¿Crees que no tengo mi propio papeleo con el que lidiar, Havoc? Yo también tengo una cita.

—Maldición, Amy se enfadará otra vez...

Riza exhaló larga y tendidamente, negando la cabeza para sí, decidiendo pasar por alto y no reparar, deliberadamente, en el comentario de su superior de que tenía una cita. No era asunto suyo, ni debería serlo, y ella lo sabía perfectamente. Lo que su superior hacía en su tiempo libre era asunto suyo únicamente. Y por supuesto, debería haberlo imaginado. Que no harían nada en su ausencia —¿Teniente?

—Aquí estoy, general. Y por favor dígale al teniente Havoc que realice su propio trabajo por su cuenta. También, espero que usted termine esos documentos a tiempo, si desea marcharse a su cita. Buenas noches —y, sin decir más, ni aguardar respuesta alguna de su comandante, cortó.

Roy parpadeó, observando apartando el auricular de su oreja y observándolo perplejo —Maldición. Creo que nos oyó...

—¿Hawkeye? —inquirió, Havoc.

El moreno torció el gesto —No, Acero desde Resembool, Havoc. ¿Quién más? —malhumorado e irónico.

—Woah, ¿qué demonios jefe? No es mi culpa si Hawkeye se enfadó contigo. Deberías aprender a cubrir el auricular bien.

Espiró, volviendo a tomar asiento detrás de su escritorio y posicionando el auricular sobre la horquilla una vez más. Entrecejo fruncido —Cierra la boca, Havoc, y vuelve a trabajar o mañana todos tendremos nuestras cabezas en una estaca.

—Sí, señor —replicaron los tres, dedicándose completamente ahora a su trabajo. Aunque era difícil, considerando las cosas no relacionadas militarmente que había esparcidas en sus respectivos escritorios, como colillas de cigarrillos y migajas de un sándwich, algo de lechuga y café derramado y un tablero de shogi y otro de ajedrez. Así como piezas de la radio del sargento mayor Fuery, esparcidas por doquier.

Por otro instante, se quedó observando el teléfono. Hawkeye le había cortado. _¡Cortado!_, la comunicación así como así y sin más, a su superior. Y sin siquiera previo aviso. Y no había sonado muy complacida tampoco, de hecho. No la culpaba, por supuesto, ninguno de ellos había hecho demasiado de lo que deberían haber estado haciendo en esos días. Pero él tenía una razón –más bien excusa- y esa era que había temido resultar siendo padre. Y, por ende, no había sido capaz de concentrarse en su propio trabajo, menos aún asegurarse que sus subordinados hicieran el suyo. Ahora que eso estaba solucionado –_muchas gracias-_, podía abocarse completamente a su papeleo. Pero parecía un poco tarde para evitar que su teniente primera se irritara con su persona. De hecho, él mismo acababa de cavar su propia tumba y saltado voluntariamente adentro. Solo faltaba que Hawkeye le echara la tierra encima y clavara una lápida que dijera: _Aquí yace_ _el_ _general de brigada Roy Mustang: Devoto procrastinador y completamente inútil en la lluvia. _Sí, eso sonaba acertado. Aunque ciertamente no lo que desearía que su tumba expresara.

Suspiró, tomando su pluma y comenzando su trabajo. Solo para notar que ésta se había quedado sin tinta. Torció el gesto, malhumorado. Se suponía que estuviera de buen humor, relajado, ahora que sabía que no habría otro Mustang en camino y que solo serían él y Madame, por un _largo _tiempo más. Sin embargo, estaba malhumorado y frustrado y molesto consigo mismo por haber sido un completo idiota cuando ella había estado escuchando toda la conversación. Evidentemente no había deseado que lo hiciera. Especialmente la última parte. Se suponía que no era algo que su teniente primera debiera oír. Y podía imaginar, sin lugar a dudas y poniéndose en el lugar de ella, lo que Hawkeye estaría pensando tras haberlo oído. Que era un hombre completamente inescrupuloso que había concertado una cita con otra mujer habiéndola –posiblemente- embarazado a ella. Y que claramente no tenía ningún reparo en andar esparciendo su cardumen en otros estanques habiendo dejado –posiblemente- un pececito en el suyo también. Una imagen claramente errada. Obviamente. Pero no la culpaba por pensar aquello de su persona. Él mismo deseaba golpearse la cabeza con su escritorio en aquellos instantes.

Abriendo el cajón, se decidió a tomar otra pluma, recordando súbitamente los papeles de Ishbal que habían arribado una semana atrás y que aún no había revisado, mucho menos, respondido. Bufó, tomando el sobre y colocándolo sobre su escritorio. Los revisaría luego, con Hawkeye. Eso es, si ella aceptaba, dado que ya había rechazado previamente la sugerencia. No que eso fuera a detenerlo, porque no lo hacía. Nada lo hacía, de hecho. De lo contrario, no habría sido capaz de alcanzar el rango de general de brigada a tan corta edad. Así como no habría sido capaz de lograr lo que había logrado hasta el momento. Ishbal y el día prometido y el hecho de que todo Amestris no se hubiera convertido en una piedra filosofal. No podía adjudicárselo todo, por supuesto. Era un humano y como tal tenía limitaciones y había demasiadas personas tras él, apoyándolo y empujándolo hacia arriba, que habían permitido todo aquello. Sin embargo, se sentía complacido de haber sido parte de todo lo que había sucedido. Bueno y malo. Dado que habían sido capaces de sobreponerse luego, tal y como había sucedido con su ceguera y la herida de Hawkeye y las piernas de Havoc. Y seguían avanzando, como siempre. Eso era lo importante.

Bufando, tomó una nueva pluma y se abocó completamente al papeleo acumulado, ahora que podía dignarse a concentrarse por más de un par de minutos. De no hacerlo, Hawkeye estaría aún menos complacida con él de lo que seguramente lo estaría en aquellos momentos, y eso era algo que no quería arriesgar. El humor de su teniente primera era una parte cuantiosamente importante a considerar, si quería avanzar de allí. Suspiró, trazando su firma descuidadamente al final del informe. ¿Quién demonios lo había mandado a hacerla enfadar justo cuando Hawkeye estaba en sus "días"? Debería haber sido más concienzudo y cuidadoso. Especialmente considerando que su teniente primera tendía a sostener por más tiempo –más del habitual, al menos- sus antipatías durante esa particular fecha del mes. Y él simplemente había ido y se le había clavado entre ceja y ceja, prácticamente declarando que necesitaba que alguien le propiciara una bala certera en la cabeza (figurativa, por supuesto) y estaba seguro de que ella estaría más que complacida de acatar. Él le había proporcionado los motivos, después de todo.

Haciendo acopio de toda su concentración y capacidad, continuó trabajando arduamente. Papel tras papel, documento tras documento, haciendo lo requerido para finalmente entregarlos él, en persona, a los superiores correspondientes. El último de éstos, sorprendido de verlo, rió —¿Qué sucede Mustang? ¿La teniente primera Hawkeye te dejó?

Espiró, fastidiado de cargar la última pila de documentos, y la dejó sobre el escritorio del hombre en cuestión —Eso me temo, mayor general. Y el papeleo ha continuado acumulándose últimamente...

—Ah, es cierto. Central ha estado muy ajetreado últimamente. Pero dime, Mustang, ¿dónde conseguiste una subordinada como Hawkeye? Y, más aún, ¿dónde puedo conseguirme una para mi? El Fuhrer sabe que podría venirme bien un respiro y un subordinado eficiente como tu teniente primera.

Roy sonrió carismáticamente —Ah, me temo que la teniente Hawkeye es única en su especie, mayor.

El hombre sonrió también —Eso temí que dijera, general de brigada —dedicó una breve mirada a los papeles—. ¿Éstos son todos?

—Así es, señor. Lo son —aseguró.

El hombre asintió —Bien. El teniente general Mauser ha estado en mi nuca fastidiándome sobre esto. Ahora podré sacármelo de la espalda.

—Es bueno haber sido de ayuda entonces, mayor —replicó, sonriendo con afabilidad y confianza en sí mismo—. Ahora, si me disculpa y no requiere más mi presencia, solicito permiso para retirarme. Tengo que atender unos asuntos.

—Déjame adivinar, ¿mujeres?

Roy se detuvo —Digamos que algo así, mayor —una sonrisa, de satisfacción, amplia y cuantiosa en los labios.

—Algún día te alcanzaran tantos problemas. Ya sabes, las reputaciones no vienen gratis —proveyó, con una sonrisa.

Asintió. El mayor general Enfield era uno de los pocos superiores que no parecían tener ningún tipo de rencor hacia él. Ya fuera por cuestiones de mujeres (es decir, que él le hubiera robado un posible interés amoroso suyo, cosa que no sucedía tan seguido como todos hacían parecer) o por el hecho de que continuaba ascendiendo a considerablemente buen ritmo y escasa edad. Y resultaba de hecho más indulgente que el resto, dándole unos días en caso de atrasarse inclusive, por lo que proveía una gran ayuda. Y, creía, un buen aliado también. No lo descartaba. Por ende, se molestaba en mantener las relaciones y conexiones positivas que sí poseía en buen estado. Algún día podría necesitarlas —Eso he oído, señor. Y me temo que puede que ya estén alcanzándome.

El hombre echó la cabeza atrás y soltó una carcajada al aire —Es difícil creerlo.

—¿Eso cree?

—¿Sabes? Cuando mi esposa se enfada conmigo le compro algo. Funciona todas y cada una de las veces —sonrió.

Roy inclinó la cabeza, sonriendo complacidamente también —Lo tendré en cuenta, mayor. Buenas noches.

—Sí, buenas noches, Mustang.

Y, sin decir más, abandonó la oficina de su superior, habiendo culminado con el día. Lo había considerado, comprar sus favores con algo material, pero Hawkeye era demasiado inteligente para caer en un truco tan bajo como ese. Con todo, seguramente terminaría molestándose más con el por siquiera pretender comprar su afecto con algo superfluo que de todas formas no usaría porque su teniente primera era una mujer práctica y como tal prefería las cosas que pudieran servirle de algo. Era por eso que toda su joyería se extendía a sus pendientes de perlitas plateadas que usaba desde que se había unido al ejército, porque ciertamente no las había usado cuando él había estado en casa de su sensei, y básicamente nada más. Además, sabía que su teniente primera no se inclinaba demasiado a lo ostentoso tampoco, y unos pendientes caros y elaborados o cualquier otro tipo de pieza de joyería cara quedarían seguramente guardados en algún rincón del recuerdo. Además, era como decir que no la conocía, y lo hacía, por eso lo había descartado. Las flores tampoco tenían ningún lugar especial en el corazón de Hawkeye. Seguro, como a todo el mundo le gustaban pero no la entusiasmaban. Y eso era básicamente todo.

Suspiró. De todas formas no tenía sentido, él y su teniente primera no eran absolutamente _nada_, como ella había dejado perfectamente en claro en más de una ocasión, salvo el desahogo físico del otro en ocasionales situaciones. Y aunque ambos sabían que eso no era del todo cierto; él más que ella lo había asumido, al menos; sabía también que no sería fácil convencerla de que lo hiciera también. Hawkeye parecía determinada a mantener todo estrictamente separado y prolijamente cuidado para asegurarse de que no se convirtiera en un riesgo para él y su ambición y una relación de cualquier tipo que fuera catalogada por ella como potencialmente perjudicial estaba descartada. Fuera de discusión, si eso implicaba poner en riesgo su posición en la milicia y la de ella como su guardaespaldas y asistente. Él lo sabía también. Los riesgos de involucrarse clandestinamente con su subordinada cuando la milicia vedaba estrictamente cualquier tipo de relación entre oficiales de la misma cadena de comando. Y aunque sería accesible de solo transferirla bajo el comando de alguien más, no estaba dispuesto a resignarla a ella como su mano derecha tampoco. No cuando eso significaba que ella no podría vigilar más su espalda. Y Riza no se lo perdonaría jamás tampoco, de hacerlo.

Había arriesgado mucho, él sabía, para estar donde estaba y en la posición en que se encontraba siendo capaz de protegerlo y apoyarlo en su ambición; y sería un insulto para ella si solo la trasladara al comando de alguien más, después de que había cargado sus pequeños hombros y manchado sus manos por él una y otra vez, solo porque quería que calentara sus sábanas durante las noches. Evidentemente no se trataba solo de eso, él lo sabía, y estaba seguro de que ella lo hacía también, pero era básicamente el quid de la cuestión y estaba seguro que así sería interpretado por el resto de la milicia. Como un superior inescrupuloso e incapaz de dejar mujer sin cabeza e inclusive terminaría siendo cuestionada la ética de su teniente primera, y cómo había llegado a donde se encontraba. No, trasladarla no era aceptable y ciertamente no era una opción. Hawkeye le dispararía antes de considerarlo. ¡Demonios!, él mismo lo haría antes de hacerlo. No podía perderla. Y no podía comprometerla tampoco.

Aún así, estaba determinado a no resignarse. Sabía todas las objeciones de su teniente primera al respecto y sus resguardos y él mismo los tenía, gran parte de ellos, y no pretendía forzarla a aceptar nada que no estuviera dispuesta a llevar adelante. No si esto requería un esfuerzo extra de ella y no si terminaba convirtiéndose en una carga, en vez de lo que debería ser. Pero él creía que valía la pena intentarlo y si ella aceptaba seguirlo, él estaba más que dispuesto a tomar todas las precauciones y tomar todos los recados para mantener aquello cuidadosamente apartado del camino y desempeño en la milicia de ambos y a mantenerlo también estrictamente entre ellos. Esa era su determinación, y estaba decidido a llevar a cabo su plan esa misma noche. Le presentaría las posibilidades. La plantearía que no tomaba aquello a la ligera y que si ella aceptaba seguirlo se aseguraría de que no interviniera con su ambición ni con su camino a la cima. Mantendrían las cosas estrictamente separadas, entre vida privada y su trabajo en la milicia. Él podía hacerlo, después de todo. Y no dudaba que ella no fuera capaz de ello tampoco. De hecho, si había alguien que podía llevar algo así adelante era Hawkeye. Después de todo, era la persona más profesional y capacitada que conocía.

Así que regresó a la oficina, ahora vacía, tomó el sobre de documentos enviados desde Ishbal y su abrigo y apagó las luces al salir, cerrando la puerta con llave tras de sí. Luego, sin más, abandonó el cuartel en dirección al apartamento de su teniente primera, solo deteniéndose para comprar unas cosas de camino. Cargando entonces la bolsa de cartón aferrada con un brazo contra su pecho y el sobre bajo el otro, recorrió el camino restante hasta alcanzar el edificio en que habitaba su subordinada. Sin detenerse mucho más, dado que no quería llamar la atención, y verificando que nadie lo hubiera seguido ni hubiera reparado en él demasiado (más de lo usual, al menos), ingresó a la edificación y recorrió el camino conocido, y a lo largo del corredor, hasta alcanzar la puerta correcta. Como pudo, balanceando las cosas en sus brazos, golpeó la puerta. Tras unos escasos segundos y unos ladridos, la puerta se abrió. Su teniente primera frunció el entrecejo.

—General, ¿qué hace aquí? —inquirió, voz severa, claramente no complacida con su proceder.

—Recordé que aún debíamos revisar el papeleo concerniente a Ishbal, teniente —sonrió, complacido—. Y traje comida Xingnense.

Espiró, haciéndose a un lado —Pase por favor, general. Alguien podría verlo y preferiría evitar especulaciones. Podemos hablar adentro.

Asintió, dando los dos pasos restantes al interior del apartamento y sintiéndola cerrar la puerta detrás de él. Con caución, Riza se acercó y le quitó la bolsa de los brazos —Deme eso, general. Lo dejaré en la mesa.

—Aquí está lo que el mayor Miles envió también, teniente. Por cierto, ¿cómo se encuentra? —inquirió, con genuina preocupación.

¿Cómo se encontraba? A parte del hecho de que le dolía la cabeza y estaba teniendo una puntada tras otra, se sentía de maravillas —Perfectamente, general. Como podrá imaginar —torció, con cuantiosa cantidad de acidez y mordacidad. Sin embargo, al ver que su respuesta excesivamente agria lo había tomado desprevenido, exhaló. Su superior no tenía la culpa de todo ello, después de todo. Y era evidente que solo había preguntado por su bienestar motivado por una preocupación legítima—. Mis disculpas, señor. Me encuentro bien —añadió, ésta vez de forma más calma y colecta.

—Si no es un buen momento... —comenzó.

—No, está bien, señor. Puedo lidiar con ello. Lo hago todos los meses, si mal no recuerda —señaló.

Sonrió arrogantemente —No lo sabría, teniente —no era como si él, como hombre, supiera qué era lo que ella debía tolerar. Y no era como si Hawkeye revelara algo más que mero estoicismo, en el cuartel general, tampoco. Y de estar en ese período del mes, ni él ni el resto de sus subordinados jamás lo habían anoticiado. Por lo que sospechaba que su teniente primera debía ser particularmente diestra disimulando su incomodidad y malestar también.

Un pequeño atisbo de sonrisa amagó a hacerse visible, pero rápidamente desapareció —No, supongo que no, señor —su expresión se tornó rígida—. Si me permite preguntar, ¿qué hace aquí?

—Pensé que había sido claro, teniente. Traje el papeleo de Ishbal y vine a hacerle compañía en su momento de malestar.

—Está siendo exagerado, general. Y me temo que no podremos hacer nada si eso es lo que pretende, por razones obvias.

—¿Qué- No... —espiró, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz—. ¿Sabe, teniente? No tengo una compulsiva necesidad de compartir mi cama con mujeres todo el tiempo. De hecho, soy perfectamente capaz de pasar mi tiempo con una sin intentar nada.

Su semblante permaneció neutral —Sin ánimos de ofender, general, parece improbable.

—¿No me cree? —bufó.

Ella contraatacó con una pregunta propia, ignorando completamente la de él. Voz mordaz —¿No tenía una cita, general? Se le hará tarde, si no se marcha. Y no querrá dejar a su cita esperando.

—Estoy en mi cita, teniente. No creerá que saldría con otra mujer con la posibilidad de haberla embarazado —exclamó, claramente ofendido por el hecho de que siquiera lo hubiera considerado. Seguro, no podía culparla dado que él mismo había cometido el error de decir aquello, para empezar. Pero aún así le ofendía que lo creyera capaz de algo de semejante naturaleza indigna.

—Ahora sabe que no lo estoy, general. Puede marcharse —aseguró, con sequedad.

—Si no me oyó, teniente, dije que no lo haré. Vine a hacerte compañía y planeo atenerme a mi plan original —aseguró, pasándola de largo y dirigiéndose a la mesa donde ella había dejado la bolsa que él había cargado hasta allí. Con cuidado, sacó las dos pequeñas cajas de cartón, los dos pares de palillos y una pequeña botella de vino tinto seco—. ¿Las copas?

Espiró —En el gabinete a su derecha, general. Pero me temo que está perdiendo su tiempo. Además, no puede permanecer aquí.

Él la ignoró —¿Prefieres platos o comer de la caja?

Negó con la cabeza —Ninguna, general. Preferiría que se marchara voluntariamente y me permitiera continuar haciendo lo que estaba haciendo.

—Entiendo, teniente —asintió, cerrando los gabinetes. Y por un instante, un mero instante, creyó que él accedería y se marcharía sin objetar. Sin embargo, las siguientes palabras derribaron cualquier tipo de expectativa que pudiera haber tenido por tierra—. De la caja, entonces. Menos trabajo luego.

_Por supuesto_. Pensó. Cualquier cosa que requiriera menos trabajo era siempre la opción más viable para su superior —General, estoy segura que "márchese, favor" no por significa "siéntase como en su casa" —torció, con mordacidad.

Él sonrió arrogantemente —Gracias, teniente. Lo haré.

Resignada, exhaló larga y tendidamente. Su superior claramente tenía un objetivo fijado y no se detendría hasta conseguirlo. Ella lo conocía demasiado bien como para creer lo contrario. Y continuar objetándole, en aquel momento, no serviría de nada. Así que le seguiría la corriente un poco, como siempre solía hacer, solo que lo haría con absoluta caución y reserva. El general de brigada podía ser manipulador cuando resultaba conveniente también —Me temo que estaba acomodando, general, y la mesa está atestada de cajas. Debería haber llamado antes de venir.

Él enarcó ambas cejas —¿Y me habría aceptado, teniente? ¿Así como así?

Negó con la cabeza._ No_. Lo sabía —Me temo que no, general —habría puesto una excusa, como que estaba cansada o deseaba marcharse a la cama, para evitar que él fuera a allí.

Sonrió. _Nos conocemos, después de todo _—Eso mismo pensé, teniente.

Riza arqueó una ceja —¿Así que decidió simplemente invitarse por su cuenta, general, e invadir mi casa a pesar de mis objeciones?

—Algo así —concedió, claramente satisfecho consigo mismo, caminando hasta la mesa de café frente al único sofá que había en el apartamento, y colocando la comida, las copas y la pequeña botella sobre la lisa superficie de ésta. Luego, sin más, se sentó y llenó ambas copas del líquido burdeo. Alzando inmediatamente luego la vista a ella—. ¿No vendrás? No puedo revisar éstos documentos por mi cuenta. Es por eso que vine. Necesito la valiosa asistencia de mi subordinada.

Riza permaneció inmóvil, de pie. Sentarse junto a él de esa forma no parecía una idea sensata. Mantener una distancia apropiada lo hacía, y no había nada de apropiado o de distancia, para empezar, en el espacio disponible para que ella tomara asiento. Espiró, resignándose. No era que dudara de su autocontrol, porque no lo hacía. Sin embargo, sí dudaba del de su superior. Aún así, tomó asiento junto a él. Con la espalda erguida y los hombros ligeramente rígidos. Roy le ofreció una de las copas, observándola con ligera curiosidad —¿Sabe, teniente? No muerdo. Al menos... puedo no hacerlo, si eso es lo que desea —añadió, tomando nota de la ligera tensión que causó en ella su comentario. Y recordando, aunque seguramente no debería, la forma en que había delineado la delicada curva de su cuello con sus dientes y luego labios. Dejando la piel a duras penas enrojecida, a su paso.

Suspiró, decidiéndose a beber el contenido de su copa para dispersarse. Lo que menos necesitaba en aquel momento era estar pensando en aquello cuando se encontraba sentado a tan peligrosa proximidad de ella. Además, tenía un objetivo, un plan al que atenerse e improvisar estaba fuera de discusión. Nada bueno había salido nunca de ello _–ambos lo sabían-_ y no pretendía arriesgar nada por algo así. Además, sabía que solo lograría que su teniente primera retrocediera aún más, y retomara su postura de no-fraternización que había mantenido firmemente hasta poco más de dos meses atrás. Y él era un egoísta. No podía conformarse con menos cuando ya había obtenido más. Y claramente no empezaría a hacerlo ahora tampoco.

—Por favor, no diga tonterías, general —lo amonestó, tajantemente—. No habrá nada de eso.

—Exactamente lo que dije, teniente. Vine en absoluto son de paz —aseguró, tomando su caja y abriéndola, para luego deslizar los palillos al interior.

Ella lo imitó. Tomando la caja delicadamente y apartando las pequeñas solapas de cartón. Liberando, así, una pequeña nube de vapor; antes de introducir la punta de sus propios palillos en la caja. Atrapando unos fideos, los llevó a sus labios cuidadosamente. Y tragó. Luego, sin más, dio un sorbo a su copa y la depositó nuevamente. Y Roy no pudo evitar notar, de forma dolorosamente placentera, la forma en que su teniente primera limpió cualquier rastro de vino de sus labios con la punta de su lengua. Ella lo observó con el entrecejo fruncido —¿Sucede algo, general? —dejando claramente asentado que el gesto había sido mera y puramente inconsciente, como era propio de su persona. De hecho, de saber que había hecho aquello, seguramente se aseguraría de no volver a repetirlo.

Roy negó con la cabeza y atiborró su boca de fideos para silenciarse —Nada —su boca aún llena de comida.

Hawkeye negó con la cabeza —Por favor, trague, general. Podría ahogarse.

Obedeció, dando un largo sorbo de vino, como si estuviera sediento, para bajar la comida —Sí, lo siento.

Suspiró —¿Sabe? Debería ser más cuidadoso.

—¿Me sermoneará, teniente?

—Solo cuando parece que lo necesita, general —retrucó, acremente—. Y me temo que tal es el caso actual.

Frunció el entrecejo —Resiento eso, teniente. Soy un hombre. Y sin embargo, me trata como un niño.

—Permítame recordarle que a veces actúa como uno, señor. Y estoy segura que a éstas alturas estoy perfectamente al tanto de que es un hombre —replicó, pinzando otros fideos y llevándolos con destreza a sus labios. Para luego bajarlos con un pequeño trago de vino. Con calma, depositó la copa sobre la mesa de café y extendió la mano para tomar el sobre de los papeles de Ishbal—. Pensé que teníamos que revisar éstos, general.

Suspiró —Eso me temo, teniente. Desgraciadamente, ya lo hemos pospuesto demasiado.

—Hable por usted, señor. Yo le ofrecí dejarle mis notas, si mal no recuerda —puntualizó, calmamente.

—El mismo día que decidió soltarme que tenía un atraso, teniente. No esperaba que pudiera funcionar apropiadamente después de eso, ¿o si?

—Permítame recordarle que no tenía intenciones de informarle eso tampoco, general. Usted insistió —aunque más bien le había ordenado que lo hiciera.

—¿Y acaso pensaba no decírmelo, teniente?

—No hasta que no tuviera algún tipo de certeza, general, de que lo estaba o no. Podría haberse ahorrado el estrés y no se habría acumulado el papeleo —señaló, con calma.

—¿Y dejarte cargar con todo sola?

La expresión de ella se suavizó, ojos caoba fijos en el interior de la caja que sostenía en su mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha sostenía lo palillos dentro de la misma —Soy perfectamente capaz de hacerlo, general. Si mal no recuerda, lo hice tras la muerte de mi padre.

Torció el gesto. Era cierto, lo había hecho. Él se había hecho cargo del funeral y el entierro, al que habían asistido únicamente ellos dos. Sin embargo, ella había lidiado con todo lo que había debido venir después, cuando él se había marchado para regresar a la milicia. Se había hecho cargo de la casa, de las pertenencias de su padre, de la investigación de toda una vida de éste _–tatuada en su espalda- _y de asuntos legales que ninguna persona de escasa edad como la que había tenido Riza entonces debería hacerse cargo. Cosas como testamentos y demás que claramente no eran apropiadas para que lidiara con éstas una joven de 17 años. Además, se había asegurado de terminar su educación, tal y como su padre había insistido. Y se había trasladado por su cuenta hasta la academia militar del Este para enlistarse. Y él, él simplemente se había marchado y la había dejado atrás con tan solo una tarjeta para contactarlo. Sabiendo que, seguramente, la hija de su sensei no haría tal cosa. Jamás —Sabes perfectamente que no dudo de tu capacidad de hacerlo. Sin embargo...

Pero Riza solo negó suavemente con la cabeza —No estoy embarazada, general. No tiene que pensar demasiado en ello.

—Podrías haberlo estado —objetó.

—Pero no fue tal el caso —le aseguró—. Así que por favor deje de darle vueltas al asunto y comencemos con el papeleo o me temo que no terminaremos más. Y preferiría irme a dormir, eventualmente.

Él asintió, abriendo el sobre y retrayendo del interior los documentos. Dividiendo la tanda a la mitad, entregó una de éstas a Hawkeye y él comenzó a revisar la otra. Sin embargo, el asunto no se dio por concluido en su cabeza. Había algo, algo que llevaba molestándolo desde hacía un tiempo, que rondaba continuamente su cabeza, y que había vuelto con más insistencia tras el susto de embarazo de su teniente primera. Había algo que no dejaba de molestarle. Pero no encontraba la forma de abordar el tema delicadamente y como parecía correcto. De una forma u otra, en su mente, terminaba complicándolo aún más.


	26. Cansado

26/36

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien.Y aquí subiendo el capítulo de hoy, como todos los días y, como siempre: **¡Gracias! **De verdad y de todo corazón, a todos los lectores. **Muchísimas gracias**, y especialmente a: **HoneyHawkeye** (jajaja, por como es Roy, uno creería que sí XD), **Bibiene Von Heiwa**, **Lucia991**, **inowe**, **Darkrukia4** (quizá... =) pero no lo admitiría... al menos no hasta ahora), **Rukia Kurosaki-chan**, **fandita-eromena**, **Andyhaikufma**, **Guest**, **Hoshiisima **(supongo que no resultó tan sorprendente =P Pero sí, resultó un alivio para ambos. Respecto al largo del capítulo, creo que ha habido tanto más largos como más cortos =) Y gracias por ser siempre tan amable con tus reviews, me animan mucho y me hacen muy feliz, de verdad), **Alexandra-Ayanami**, **Rinsita-chan**, **laura-eli89**, **HaruD'Elric**, **Natsumi Anko**,**mariana garcia**, **Dulce Locurilla** (jaja, totalmente un don para arruinar las cosas, pero solo con Riza =P Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo), **LaertesDiMarcini**, **Eli Lawliet**, ******GiEricka** y****** imarbu18**, por sus siempre tan alentadores comentarios, en verdad me hace muy feliz saber que la historia les esté gustando hasta el momento. Espero que este capítulo les guste también =). ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Crisis de la mediana edad**

* * *

XXVI

"Cansado"

* * *

La observó de reojo, cuando realmente debería estar leyendo el documento en manos. Sin embargo, no podía evitarlo. El asunto no lo dejaba en paz, y aunque había intentado abordar la temática previamente, ella siempre se había mostrado reticente y meramente fáctica al respecto. Había sido evasiva y seca, limitándose a presentar su opinión general pero evitando siempre, cuidadosamente, exponer su parecer personal. Había sido breve y concisa también. Y no había respondido en absoluto lo que él había deseado saber. En resumen, había conservado todo sentimiento personal del tema para sí misma, privadamente, y se había abstenido deliberadamente de dejar entrever su postura al respecto. Lo cual, en cierta forma, le fastidiaba. Seguro, su teniente primera era así y Roy no dudaba que hubiera cosas, pensamientos y secretos que conservara para sí misma, como todo el mundo. No obstante, Hawkeye rara vez le denegaba información personal cuando la solicitaba, siempre que fuera él quien lo hiciera. Pero últimamente parecía estar guardándose privadamente aún más de lo usual y empezaba a sentirse dejado por fuera también. El sentimiento, qué decir, no complacía a Roy Mustang en absoluto.

En silencio, continuó observándola discretamente, mientras pretendía leer el papel que el mayor Miles había enviado. Hawkeye se encontraba perfectamente sentada, con la espalda erguida y los hombros fijos en una impecable postura propia de la milicia pero ahora parecía ligeramente más relajada que al inicio de la noche. Y sus piernas permanecían finamente cruzadas, mientras escaneaba con la mirada el documento que estaba leyendo. Su cabello, como siempre, se encontraba recogido en un agarre, dado que la rubia se había tomado la molestia de asegurarlo atrás de su cabeza cuando habían comenzado a trabajar, media hora atrás. Y, distraídamente, presionaba la punta opuesta de la pluma contra sus labios, de forma pensativa. Mientras contemplaba, seguramente, el contenido del documento. Al ver que él no estaba trabajando, no obstante, alzó la mirada. Expresión severa—General, si no deja de hacer eso tendré que pedirle que se marche.

—A-Ah... Sí —concedió—. Lo lamento, teniente —seguro de que su teniente primera no se percataba cuán capaz de distraer a un hombre era. Y, si lo sabía, estaba seguro que de todas formas desechaba dicho conocimiento, dado que no tenía ningún tipo de utilidad para ella o su objetivo en la milicia. Aunque, siendo sincero, dudaba que lo supiera. Su belleza podía ser catalogada como plana y de simpleza de líneas, en comparación con otras mujeres, pero sus rasgos simples eran más que suficientes para hacer el todo atractivo. Aún cuando sus facciones estaban endurecidas. Aún entonces, Hawkeye era capaz de quitarle el aliento.

Era frustrante, realmente. Él no parecía lograr el mismo efecto en ella, aún cuando se suponía que era él el elegantemente deslumbrante y no Hawkeye. Y aún así, ella lo tenía a su entera merced, actuando como un idiota, y su teniente primera no parecía siquiera inmutada por él y su entera presencia. De hecho, sabía, requería demasiado esfuerzo y trabajo para quebrar su completo autocontrol. Pero hacerlo valía la pena. Y aunque se había prometido no intentar nada, ni siquiera besarla, estaba empezando a reconsiderarlo. Seriamente, también. Pero primero quería sacarse todo aquel asunto del sistema, o de lo contrario no lo dejaría en paz. Así que se determinó finalmente a hacerlo cuando la vio presionar brevemente su palma contra su abdomen, disimulando una expresión de incomodidad —¿Te encuentras bien? —inquirió, notando la forma en que tensaba ligeramente su boca en una línea.

Riza asintió —Así es, general. Es solo una cuestión femenina, eso es todo —con calma. Tomando su caja de fideos y pinzando unos cuantos entre los palillos, los cuales llevó a sus labios y sorbió con suavidad. Se detuvo a medio sorber, no obstante, cuando las siguientes palabras de él retumbaron en el silencioso apartamento. Dedos aferrando ahora tensamente los palillos.

—¿Te decepcionó no estar embarazada?

Tragó cuidadosamente y clavó sus ojos duros y profundos en los negros de él. Mano descendiendo cuidadosamente, aún sosteniendo los palillos entre los dedos —¿Qué quiere decir, general? —voz cauta.

Roy frunció el entrecejo, buscando una forma de reformularlo. De repente, el aire se sentía sumamente espeso y tupido y estaba empezando a sudar. Deslizando su dedo índice entre su garganta y el cuello de la camisa, tiró de éste para alivianar el calor —Quiero decir... ¿querías estarlo?

Ella le dedicó una mirada cargada de dureza. ¿Cómo podía él, de todas las personas, insinuar que había intentado embarazarse a propósito? ¿Qué ganaría, de todas manera? Solo colocarse una carga en los hombros y adosarle otra él —Sabe perfectamente que no, general. Pensé que me conocía. Después de todo, prometí seguirlo hasta el infierno, de ser necesario. Pero si estima que solo deseo usarlo para embarazarme y posicionarme bien, entonces quizá deba reconsiderar la persona a la que elegí seguir.

Las duras palabras de ella fueron como una bofetada simbólica. ¿Acaso lo había interpretado de esa forma? —No quise decir eso, Hawkeye, evidentemente.

—Ciertamente sonó a eso, general —señaló, con severidad.

Y otra vez estaban discutiendo, pensó con pesar. Las cosas últimamente no estaban saliendo como él desearía. Y cada vez que intentaba algo parecía lograr que Hawkeye solo se alejara más y más de su lado, alzando su duro muro una vez más, entre ambos —Entonces me disculpo, teniente, si lo pensó. Pero pensé que me conocía mejor como para saber que no tengo tan pobre opinión de su persona, de lo contrario jamás te habría designado bajo mi comando, menos aún para que vigilaras mi espalda. Estaba preguntando otra cosa.

Ahora la que se sintió ligeramente culpable fue ella. Bajó la cabeza, mirada clavada en sus propias manos sobre su regazo —Tiene razón, general. Mis disculpas —aquello no estaba resultando. Su perfecta e inquebrantable comunicación se estaba viendo interferida por aquello. Por _ellos_. Por ese paralelismo que era su relación de talante personal y aquello era algo que simplemente no podía ser aceptado o tolerado. Sus inclinaciones personales no podían continuar metiéndose en el camino. Estaba sucediendo, allí mismo. Y todo era por haber consentido algo que _nunca_ debería haber sucedido, para empezar. Ella había sido negligente. Algo que no podía darse el lujo de ser.

—Preguntaba, de hecho, si querías un bebé.

Las palabras de él cortaron cualquier tipo de hilo de pensamiento que pudiera haber estado sosteniendo hasta el momento. Con caución, alzó la vista a su superior, entrecejo fruncido —No sé de qué habla, general.

—De tener un bebé, evidentemente, teniente —respondió, empezando a frustrarse por toda la conversación. ¿Tan difícil era para ella ceder ese pequeño pedazo de información, por personal que fuera? No era como si él fuera a juzgarla por tener deseos estrictamente humanos—. Últimamente parecieras que quisiera uno. Por eso me preguntaba si no estaría yo malinterpretando las cosas. Admito que no soy muy diestro para éstas temáticas. Hughes lo era —y, tras decir lo último, se hizo un breve y profundo silencio. Porque Hughes ya no estaba.

Espiró, suavemente, y respondió con el mayor cuidado y la mayor caución posible —Aunque tal fuera el caso, general, puedo asegurarle que me encuentro genuinamente aliviada de no estar embarazada —y no era mentira. Lo estaba. Porque algo así era inaceptable. Incompatible con su objetivo de protegerlo y empujarlo hacia arriba. Y ella no podía darse el lujo de detenerse a pensar en algo mundano como lo era aquello que él estaba sugiriendo. Aún cuando no podía negar que había cruzado su cabeza. Pero, de haberlo hecho, inmediatamente después había quedado descartado. Así eran las cosas. Así era el camino que ella misma había elegido para sí.

—No es eso lo que pregunté —volvió a decir, en un tono más bajo de voz. Y con expresión de dolorosa comprensión. Lo hacía, pero él le había arrebatado esa posibilidad también, atándola a él. Pidiéndole que lo siguiera.

Riza cerró pesadamente los ojos —Me temo que no podemo- —se cortó, percatándose de su error— no _puedo_ tener un bebé, general. Así lo quisiera. Por ende no pienso demasiado en ello. Eso es todo —concluyó, de forma compuesta y con entereza.

Los dedos de él, entrando en súbito contacto con la piel de garganta y comenzando a trazar la columna de éste distraídamente, la hizo tensarse. Cuando abrió sus ojos caoba, los negros de él estaban clavados en los de ella, llenos de culpa, pesar y _deseo_. Se atiesó —General, por favor... —pero antes de atinar a hacer cualquier cosa, él se inclinó cuidadosamente y presionó con igual caución sus labios contra los rígidos de ella. Apartándose solo un segundo para sentirla exhalar contra sus labios _–como si estuviera cansada, oh tan terriblemente cansada-_ y luego volver a cubrir su boca con la de él. Ésta vez, la sintió responder, dudosa, tensa. Pero como comenzó, se detuvo, casi al instante, negando suavemente con la cabeza.

—Esto no... —comenzó, con cierta dificultad. Había permitido que aquello llegara demasiado lejos. Tenía que terminarlo. Por el bien de ambos, y de su ambición. Se enderezó, expresión firme, tomando la muñeca de él y retirando su mano de ella, arrancando sus dedos de su garganta, con cuidado—. Me temo que no podemos seguir haciendo esto, general. Ya comprobamos que es riesgoso —después de todo, no podían volver a consentirse otro susto como que el que habían estado tolerando los últimos siete días.

Frunció el entrecejo. Él había ido hasta allí para decirle exactamente lo opuesto, que quería intentar algo más que solo tener su ocasional compañía en alguna que otra noche y ella lo estaba despachando completamente. Y, de haber visto alguna vacilación en sus ojos caoba, una mínima duda o esperanza de algún tipo, habría desplegado el argumento que había pensado todo el día y previo a arribar al apartamento de ella. Sin embargo, no vio nada. Salvo férrea convicción e inalterable firmeza. Solo eso. Pura racionalidad, propia de su teniente primera, y no podía discutir con el siempre acertado y seguro juicio de Riza. No cuando todo lo que tenía era absolutamente nada para ofrecerle. No cuando ya le había denegado más que suficiente. Y no cuando todo lo que lograba, cada vez que intentaba acercarse, era forzarla a mantener más y más distancia con él y a refugiarse detrás de su pared de raciocinio imperturbable y puro. Y él no podía perderla. No de esa forma y no de ninguna. Así que simplemente se soltó del agarre de ella en su muñeca y se puso de pie. Ella lo siguió con la mirada, aún sentada desde el sofá.

—Entiendo —su voz sonaba terriblemente seria, notó—. ¿Eso es lo que deseas?

Riza asintió, cerrando los ojos con pesadez una vez más —Lo es, sí.

—Bien. Entonces lamento haber perdido su tiempo, teniente. Buenas noches, la veré mañana en el cuartel —y, sin decir más, dio media vuelta y se marchó, cerrando la puerta tras de sí con más fuerza de la estrictamente necesaria.

Y ella permaneció inmóvil, en su lugar, y rígida, observando el lugar por el que su superior había desaparecido. Al menos, hasta que la cabeza de Black Hayate fue a parar a su regazo, sollozando. Con suavidad, bajó la mirada al Shiba Inu y lo acarició . Espiró, cerrando los ojos por un instante más —Me temo que el general no volverá —Hayate sollozó otra vez y se silenció.

Tomando los papeles de Ishbal que el general de brigada había dejado atrás, comenzó a revisar uno por uno. No tenía sueño ya, de todas maneras, aún cuando su propio cuerpo se sentía abatido. Y era mejor adelantar y ahorrar tiempo para que su superior pudiera trabajar más eficientemente al día siguiente. Además, era por lo que había hecho aquello. Para poder continuar únicamente concentrados en su ambición de convertirse en Fuhrer. Para poder continuar trabajando y reconstruyendo Amestris desde adentro. Por esa razón se habían puesto el uniforme que los mantenía unidos y contradictoriamente separados, y aún no podían sacárselo. Ninguno de los dos. Tomando un anotador, comenzó a trazar en su caligrafía las notas concernientes al primer documento. Y luego al segundo. Anexando todas y cada una a cada respectivo informe con un sujetapapeles. Levantándose, de vez en cuando, para prepararse o volver a llenar, luego de las primeras tres, su taza de té. No tenía deseos de beber más vino de todas maneras. Y arrojó el resto de comida Xingnense sin tocar a la basura. Se echaría a perder, de todas formas. Y ciertamente no era bueno para su perro comer tanta comida inadecuada para animales. Aproximadamente a las 6:30 AM, se puso de pie, organizó todo y se dirigió al baño.

Su cabello era un desastre, comprobó en el espejo. Algunos mechones se habían soltado de su agarre durante el transcurso de la noche y caían desprolijamente enmarcando su rostro. Además, había marcadas ojeras bajo sus ojos, pero eso no era nada nuevo. Las sombras bajo sus orbes caoba siempre se encontraban allí, más o menos visibles. Y todo esto resultaba perfectamente entendible si se tomaba en cuenta que había permanecido toda la noche en vela realizando papeleo. No era algo nuevo tampoco, de todas maneras. Ni nada que no hubiera hecho en el pasado. Pero no era aceptable lucir así en el cuartel general, por lo que se decidió a tomar una rápida ducha antes de terminar de alistarse y marchase, con el uniforme militar ya puesto. Cuando arribó a la oficina, sin embargo, se sorprendió de ver que su superior ya se encontraba allí. Frunció el entrecejo —Buenos días, general.

—Ah, sí. Buenos días, teniente —comentó, dando un sorbo a su taza de café, que ella no le había preparado. Torció el gesto, saboreando el líquido oscuro en su paladar. Era un fiasco realmente. En nada similar a como lo preparaba su teniente primera pero su orgullo le prohibía admitirlo u ordenarle que preparara otra. Así que se conformaría con el turbio líquido aguado. No que importara, de todas maneras. No lo hacía por el placer. Necesitaba mantenerse despierto.

—Si me permite preguntar, general, ¿durmió algo? —las ojeras bajo sus ojos delataban que si lo había hecho, había sido solo escasamente.

Él tomó el siguiente papel y comenzó a leerlo —No demasiado, teniente. No —no realmente.

—¿No desea tomarse un hora y dormir algo en la sala de descanso? —inquirió. Ligeramente preocupada. Su superior parecía estar actuando en piloto automático y no era usual en él hacer tal cosa. Generalmente tomaba muy en serio cada cosa que hacía, y la hacía concienzudamente. Inclusive el papeleo, aún cuando agotaba todas sus quejas previamente a comenzarlo. Después de todo, era parte de su desempeño en la milicia e influía en la imagen que los altos cargos tenían de él.

—No, teniente. Me encuentro perfectamente y quisiera adelantar todo esto en tanto me sea posible —por primera vez, alzó la mirada a ella, pero estaba completamente desprovista de cualquier otra cosa que no fuera formalidad y seriedad—. ¿Tiene algo para mi?

Asintió secamente —Sí, señor. Aquí tiene los papeles de Ishbal. Adjunté todas mis notas sobre cada documento —entregándole el sobre con éstos adentro.

Él también hizo un seco asentimiento, y dejó el sobre en un rincón de su escritorio como si no fuera más relevante que el resto —Buen trabajo, teniente. Gracias. Puede regresar a su escritorio —pero Ishbal era algo de _ellos_, un proyecto más privado y personal que ambos habían ido revisando cuidadosamente hasta el momento, y en conjunto, debido a sus propias experiencias durante el exterminio. Ahora, no obstante, ese esquema de trabajo esmeradamente cuidado por ambos se había roto. Suponía que era lógico, por otro lado. Tomaría un poco de tiempo hasta que las cosas volvieran a reajustarse a sus antiguos patrones. Espiró, solo esperaba que tal cosa sucediera.

—Sí, señor —hizo un seco asentimiento y dio media vuelta, ocupando su respectivo lugar en su propio espacio de trabajo. Comenzando con su papeleo inmediatamente. Media hora después, ingresaron los tenientes segundos Havoc y Breda. Y el sargento mayor Fuery. Pero, de percatarse del sepulcral silencio en la oficina (únicamente roto por el arañar de las plumas de ambos contra el papel), ninguno hizo mención alguna al respecto. Algo que Riza agradeció profundamente previo a seguir trabajando con suma diligencia por el resto de la mañana.

Cuando arribó el mediodía, Havoc y Breda fueron los primeros en marcharse. Dado que el primero quería tener tiempo para fumar un cigarrillo después de comer y el segundo simplemente quería comer. Fuery, en cambio, se retiró con unos papeles bajo el brazo, asegurando que pasaría por el cuarto de archivos para dejarlos (a lo que los tenientes segundos no pudieron abstenerse de acotar algo, evidentemente, incomodando al joven sargento mayor) para luego marcharse a almorzar también. Riza, por su parte, permaneció un instante más en la oficina, observando a su superior que no había parado a de trabajar, ni siquiera a descansar, en todo el día —General, ¿necesita que revise alguno de ésos por usted?

No lo negaría, lo deseaba y ciertamente podría venirle bien una mano, pero en vez de acertar rechazó completamente el ofrecimiento de su teniente primera —No, está bien, teniente. Puedo arreglarme por mi cuenta —Y lo admitía, estaba siendo orgulloso. Más de lo usual. Y quizá había sonado algo amargado también, pero estaba demasiado cansado para molestarse en reservarse su percepción de las cosas para sí mismo. Además, estaba seguro de que Hawkeye podría verlo, de todas formas. El hecho de que no estaba complacido, en absoluto. Riza siempre había sido capaz de leerlo como un libro abierto—. Puede retirarse a almorzar si lo desea.

Riza lo observó por un instante, en silencio. Su superior nunca sugería algo de esa naturaleza. De hecho, generalmente buscaba todas las excusas habidas y por haber para mantenerla con él. Siempre alegando que algún papel necesitaba su revisión o firma, con el solo propósito de retenerla en la oficina aunque fuera un segundo más del estrictamente necesario cuando el resto de sus subordinados se había marchado. Ésta vez, sin embargo, le había dado su permiso explícito (sin que ella lo solicitara, también) para que se retirara de su presencia y se marchara a almorzar. Que, en el esquema general de las cosas, y dado que llevaban demasiado tiempo juntos como para no saber leerse el uno al otro, significaba que su comandante deseaba que lo hiciera. Que se excusara como el resto de sus subordinados y lo dejara solo y trabajando, dado que seguramente no tenía los menores deseos de permanecer en el mismo cuarto que ella, sin terceros. Tal y como ella había asegurado que sería conveniente. Y lo era, lo sabía, pero eso no hacía las cosas fueran mejores. De todas maneras, debería agradecer que su superior estaba retomando el sentido común y decidiendo seguir sus amonestaciones. Y ella no pretendía importunarlo ni un segundo más —Entiendo, general. Me retiraré a almorzar, si está bien con usted.

Roy ni siquiera alzó la mirada —Lo está, teniente —deslizando grácilmente la punta de la pluma por el blanco papel, escribiendo un informe—. Puede retirarse.

—Sí, señor —se puso de pie, lista para partir. Sin embargo, se detuvo delante de la puerta, con sus dedos enroscados en el pomo—. ¿Desea que le traiga algo para almorzar?

—No, está bien, teniente. No tengo tiempo para hacerlo, de todas maneras. Necesito terminar todos éstos antes del final del día. Ya dejé que se acumulara demasiado —aseguró, deteniendo su pluma un instante, separándola a duras penas del papel, acción seguida de un breve silencio, antes de volver a hablar—, persiguiendo una empresa sin futuro. Cierre la puerta al salir.

Riza notó, sonaba cansado. Espiró y asintió sin más —Sí, señor —antes de abandonar la habitación y cerrar la puerta tras de sí, tal y como su superior le había ordenado. Sin embargo, permaneció un segundo más afuera de oficina. Y fue interceptada por una voz relativamente familiar.

—Buenos días, teniente primera —exclamó, sonriente y cordial.

Se volteó, percatándose de que se trataba del joven sargento Bristol con una serie de papeles bajo el brazo. Inclinando brevemente la cabeza, replicó —Buenos días, sargento —voz neutral.

El sargento frunció el entrecejo —Umm... Perdone el atrevimiento, teniente primera, pero... ¿se encuentra bien?

Riza parpadeó, ligeramente tomada desprevenida por esto, y seguidamente asintió con la cabeza —Perfectamente, sargento. ¿Tiene algo para el general de brigada?

—Ah, sí, teniente. ¿Se los entrego a usted?

Pero la rubia solo negó con la cabeza —Me temo que me encuentro en mi horario del almuerzo, sargento. Entrégueselos directamente al general, se encuentra adentro —indicó.

El chico pareció dudar. El general de brigada Mustang lo intimidaba. Por supuesto, la teniente primera Hawkeye también lo hacía, pero en un modo ligeramente diferente. Además, había oído demasiado del famoso héroe de Ishbal, el alquimista de la flama, como para no actuar con cierta aprensión. Después de todo, nadie quería morir achicharrado por un hombre que lo superaba abismalmente en rango y ciertamente él era muy joven para morir. La teniente primera pareció notar su momento de vacilación, por rápidamente negó la cabeza de forma comprensiva —No crea todo lo que escuche, sargento. El general de brigada es buena persona. Buenas tardes —y, sin decir más, se marchó por el corredor en dirección a la cafetería del cuartel general.

Suspiró, llevándose una mano al rostro por un instante. ¿Realmente lucía mal? ¿Acaso su taciturno estado de ánimo empezaba a notarse? Seguro, estaba cansada y posiblemente algo más pálida de lo normal debido a que no había conciliado el sueño en toda la noche, y las ojeras debían ser algo visibles también, pero estaba segura que eso era todo. Se había cerciorado de que así lo fuera, después de todo; antes de salir de su apartamento, tras mirarse en el espejo, y había estado segura de que no había nada alarmante en su apariencia, o fuera de lo usual. De hecho, se había cerciorado de lucir como siempre, cuando había abandonado su casa y dudaba que su aspecto hubiera variado demasiado a lo largo de la mañana. Salvo que quizá empezaba a sentirse un poco más cansada, a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Pero tendría tiempo para dormir cuando regresara al final del día, concluyó, y siguió su camino a la cafetería. Lamentablemente, no estaba de ánimos para lidiar con lo que tendría que lidiar en el momento en que Rebecca la vislumbró, de entre la gente.

Aún así, Riza sabía que no podía ser evitado. Por lo que tomando su bandeja firmemente entre sus manos, caminó hasta su amiga, la cual sonrió animadamente (como era propio de su entusiasta personalidad), y se sentó frente a ella en una de las mesas. Ni siquiera había atinado a acercar su silla a la mesa cuando Rebecca habló —¡Cielos!... Riza ¿Qué con esa apariencia? —mirando a su amiga con el entrecejo fruncido.

Riza hubiera alzado su mano a su rostro una vez más, conciente de sí misma, pero se contuvo de hacerlo. Actuar de esa forma solo fomentaría más preguntas en Rebecca y la idea era aún menos tolerable. Por lo que simplemente cortó un trozo de pan con los dedos y se lo llevó a los labios, tragando —Me temo que no sé a qué te refieres —ojos calmamente cerrados.

La morena la observó beber un poco de té —¿Acaso sucedió algo?

—¿Algo? —inquirió, repitiendo, con expresión estoica y ojos neutros.

—Con el general de brigada —inquirió, inclinándose para hablar más bajo, cubriendo uno de los lados de su boca como si intentara disimular que estaba siendo reservada, solo para resaltar más que no lo estaba logrando, como siempre. Sus ojos igual de curiosos.

La rubia espiró, negando con la cabeza —No todo tiene que ver con tu imaginaria relación entre el general y yo, Rebecca —la amonestó.

Su amiga pareció desinflarse de la decepción, como era su costumbre —¿Entonces nada?

—Lamento informarte que nada relacionado con el general, no —confirmó. Aunque no era cierto, evidentemente. Pero no le concernía a Rebecca. Y aunque la apreciaba, no podía confiarle nada relacionado a su relación con su superior. A ella y a nadie, de hecho. No se trataba de nada personal, sino que era la forma más sensata de proceder. Y esperaba que su amiga lo comprendiera, eventualmente, y no se sintiera ofendida por ello.

—¿Otro hombre?

Riza enarcó ambas cejas, ¿cuántas veces tendrían que volver sobre ello? Más aún, ¿cuántas veces tendría ella que afirmar que aquel era un tema sin interés para ella? —¿Acaso parece que el general de brigada me diera tiempo para salir con hombres, teniente Catalina?

—Debería, porque toda esta abstinencia te está convirtiendo en alguien como la mayor Skoda —señaló.

Hawkeye frunció el entrecejo. La mayor Skoda había sido una brusca mujer de hosco carácter que ambas habían tenido como instructora en la academia militar. Amarga, como pocas personas que había conocido, y quizá tan o más huraña que el propio Berthold Hawkeye en sus últimos años de vida. Por lo que Rebecca había deducido, y con acierto, que la mujer jamás se había casado y era de esa clase de personas cuyos arrepentimientos le terminaron carcomiendo la poca vida que una vez seguramente habría tenido, hasta dejarla completamente amargada y con un alto grado de antipatía también, especialmente hacia las jóvenes cadete que recibía cada año en la academia. Así que se había dedicado plenamente a su carrera militar. La cual, por otro lado, tampoco había avanzado demasiado. De hecho, la mujer aún continuaba poseyendo el mismo rango y haciendo lo mismo que hacía siempre, año tras año, instruir y disciplinar a jóvenes cadetes femeninas. Y aún cuando ese fuera su destino, aunque no idénticamente, Riza aceptaba que era lo que ella había decidido para sí misma. El camino que había decidido tomar, apoyando a su superior, y no se arrepentía de ello ahora. Aún cuando le supusiera un sacrificio que no había contemplado cuando se había enlistado por primera vez. Eso era, el sacrificio de una vida personal satisfactoria.

Además, Rebecca ignoraba que técnicamente ya no estaba en abstinencia de ningún tipo. Aún cuando acabara de decidir que volvería

a ello —Apreciaría, teniente Catalina, que no me compararas con la mayor —ella claramente no era una mujer huraña ni resentida y ciertamente carecía de la amargura que la mayor Skoda había manifestado. Además, su carácter estricto no debía ser confundido con la animadversión que la mayor había demostrado para con las cadetes.

Así que añadió, dando un calmo sorbo a su té —Además, tienes tus propios problemas con los que lidiar para estar preocupándose por mi vida personal.

—¿Y exactamente qué significa eso, teniente Hawkeye? —demandó saber, entrecerrando los ojos y mirándola fijo.

Espiró, depositando la taza nuevamente sobre la mesa. Rebecca podía ser bastante densa, aún sin intentarlo —Exactamente eso, teniente Catalina. Y apreciaría que te abstengas también de involucrarte en mis asuntos cuando no eres capaz de lidiar con los tuyos propios en relación al teniente segundo Havoc.

—¡Pff! Como si un hombre pobre me fuera a conquistar.

Ella enarcó ambas cejas, más se abstuvo de señalar que Rebecca misma cobraba lo mismo que el teniente segundo, y que dicho monto difícilmente entraba en la categoría de pobre. Riza lo sabía, porque cuando había vivido con su padre ambos lo habían sido (pobres, eso era) y aquello apenas era lo mismo. Pero Rebecca no escuchaba razones y parecía determinada a desestimar cualquier afirmación que la involucrara románticamente con el teniente segundo. Y Riza sabía, mejor que nadie, que no sería ella quien persuadiera a la morena de aceptar nada que aún no parecía dispuesta a aceptar. Havoc no parecía estar en una posición muy distinta, tampoco, de todas maneras. Así que no tenía sentido. Y ciertamente no era su deber inmiscuirse en la vida emocional de su amiga, menos uno en la de uno los hombres del general, o de nadie, yendo al caso.

—Y encima de todo el teniente Havoc... —continuó, quejándose, indignada. _Sí, seguro._ Acuchillando su comida y clavándole el tenedor a la carne con crueldad—. Para empezar, necesito un hombre que sepa conservar sus novias, si quiero retirarme tempranamente y casarme. Y el muy idiota...

Riza la observó, sin decir nada. Rebecca no parecía estar hablando con ella ya, de todas formas, sino discutiendo consigo misma. Así que simplemente le permitió liberar algo de vapor, desahogarse, mientras ella se abocaba completamente a su comida. Sus ojos clavados en la comida sobre su bandeja. El general de brigada finalmente había accedido a volver a mantener todo estrictamente platónico y aquello debería complacerla. Era lo mejor. Y racionalmente sabía que era cierto.

Riza Hawkeye siempre había sido estrictamente racional respecto a casi todo, después de todo; manejándose con su sensatez de juicio y practicidad y lógica para resolver cualquier situación que se le pusiera en frente. Sin embargo, era humana también y aunque intentaba cerciorarse, constantemente, de que dicha racionalidad no se viera manchada por sus inclinaciones de nivel personal (y lo lograba en mayor medida que otros muchos seres humanos); no podía afirmar que lo lograra _todo el tiempo_, ni _completamente_. De lo contrario, no podrían explicarse los motivos que la habían llevado a desechar su vida completamente y resignarse a vivir luego de haber creído que su superior había muerto y esa era solo una de las ocasiones que podía recontar. Así que no, no podía atenerse estrictamente a ello por más que quisiera. Y no había habido nada de estrictamente racional tampoco en su decisión de abandonar su casa tras la muerte de su padre y seguirlo a la milicia sin ningún tipo de conocimiento militar ni habilidad o nada por el estilo. Pero lo había hecho. Y aún permanecía a su lado.

—Oy, Riza, te estoy hablando.

Parpadeó, alzando la vista a su amiga y dejando de deslizar su tenedor en el interior del plato de estofado que a duras penas había tocado —Lo siento, ¿decías?

Rebecca frunció el entrecejo —¿Segura que te encuentras bien? Porque estás algo pálida...

Suspiró —Me encuentro perfectamente —asegurando por tercera vez que, de hecho, lo estaba.

—No sé. Quizá debas pedir un día libre... —sugirió.

Pero la rubia solo negó con la cabeza, señalando lo obvio —Acabo de regresar de _dos_ días libres, Rebecca, si mal no recuerdas. Además, el general de brigada necesita ayuda con unos papeles —lo último era mentira, dado que había desestimado todo tipo de ayuda que ella le había ofrecido. Y Roy -se corrigió-, el general de brigada difícilmente rechazaba cualquier tipo de ayuda que pudiera ayudarlo a terminar temprano con su papeleo sin excesivo esfuerzo, al menos usualmente no lo hacía.

Poniéndose de pie, tomó su bandeja e inclinó la cabeza, despidiéndose de su amiga, antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse de regreso a la oficina, ni sin antes dejar la bandeja en su lugar correspondiente antes de abandonar el comedor. Cuando arribó a la misma, no obstante, no se sorprendió en absoluto de ver que ni Havoc ni Breda ni el sargento mayor Fuery habían regresado, ni que su superior continuaba en su lugar trabajando tal y como había dicho que estaría haciendo. En su escritorio, había otra taza de café. Aquella debía ser la cuarta que tomaba aquel día.

Lo observó un segundo, pero él no alzó la mirada de su trabajo. Ni siquiera para reconocer su presencia. Espiró —No debería beber tanto café, general. Le hará daño.

Su superior cesó de escribir, alzando la vista por un instante, antes de volver a retomar la acción —Estoy seguro de que sobreviviré, teniente. Como sabe, he sobrevivido peores —para luego dar un sorbo a dicho café, como si lo hiciera para enfatizar su punto.

Las facciones de ella se tornaron rígidas. Su superior estaba desestimándola completamente, recomendaciones incluidas. Y aún cuando comprendía que el desenlace de todo aquello no había sido como él había deseado, Hawkeye no creía que justificara que el general de brigada empezara a desestimar completamente todo lo que decía. Especialmente porque siempre había tenido muy en cuenta su opinión, notoriamente más que la de los demás, y por encima de la de todos. Y había tenido en alta estima su sensatez. Ahora, sin embargo, actuaba como si ella fuera una mera subordinada que ni siquiera pertenecía a su equipo. Y en lo que iba del día no le había comentado nada de todo el trabajo que estaba haciendo, como solía hacer siempre, sino que había elegido deliberadamente mantenerla en la oscuridad; como si los asuntos de un general de brigada no fueran de interés alguno o no le concernieran en absoluto a una mera teniente primera como lo era ella. En términos generales tal era el caso, pero no con ellos. Nunca con ellos.

Lo intentó de nuevo, absteniéndose de manifestar su disconformidad respecto al trato que le estaba dando —¿Llegaron los documentos con el informe semanal de la situación en Kanama, general?

—Así es, teniente —pero no profundizó. Continuó escribiendo.

—¿Revisó los documentos de Ishbal? Si desea, puedo revisarlos una vez más.

—Lo hice. Y no, no será necesario —aseguró.

—También, recuerde de la reunión con los representantes del cuartel del Este, señor. El mayor general quiere saber si se hará cargo usted mismo.

—Dígale que enviaré a alguien, teniente.

—Sí, señor. ¿Desea que revise algún documento?

—No, lo tengo todo controlado, teniente. Gracias —replicó, con fría cordialidad. Sin siquiera dejar de leer el documento.

Riza decidió dirigir el asunto de forma directa. Siempre había sido de esa forma, de todas maneras, especialmente con él. Y su superior siempre había afirmado apreciar su sinceridad, por brutal que fuera en ocasiones —Solicito permiso para hablar libremente, general.

Por primera vez desde que había ingresado a la oficina, su superior alzó la mirada a ella por más de un segundo y dejó la pluma a un lado. Apoyando ambos codos sobre el escritorio, entrelazó los dedos de ambas manos y apoyó su mentón sobre el dorso de las mismas. Ojos negros clavados en ella —Tiene cinco minutos, teniente, antes de que regresen los tenientes segundos Havoc y Breda y el sargento mayor Fuery. Tengo demasiado trabajo.

Ella presionó sus labios en una firme línea, hasta que palidecieron ligeramente, mas no objetó. Sino que simplemente alzó el mentón a duras penas y presionó sus brazos firmemente a ambos lados de su cuerpo. El general de brigada usualmente solía afirmar que no era necesario para ella el solicitar permiso para hablar libremente. Y, cuando se lo concedía de todas formas, porque ella insistía en las formalidades y el protocolo, jamás limitaba dicho tiempo para que ella se expresara. Ésta vez, sin embargo, tenía el tiempo contado y sería lacónica y directa al respecto, como no era impropio de ella tampoco.

—Sí, señor —inhaló—. Apreciaría que deje de dirigirse a mi como si fuera una mera subordinada que acaba de recibir bajo su comando y a quien desconoce completamente.

Roy enarcó ambas cejas —Permítame recordarle, teniente, que _es_ mi subordinada.

Riza permaneció inmutable —Sabe a lo qué me refiero, general —pero había en sus ojos una remota severidad.

—De hecho, teniente, no realmente. Si mal no recuerda, usted solicitó explícitamente que nuestro trato se limitara al apropiado entre un superior y su subordinado. Y eso es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo.

Frunció el entrecejo —Sabe perfectamente que no me refería a _esto_, general —a que la tratara como a una mera oficial de menor rango que se acababa de cruzar en su camino por primera vez. De hecho, la trataba con aún menos familiaridad que al teniente segundo Havoc o Breda o inclusive al sargento mayor Fuery, cuando en realidad llevaban conociéndose por veinte años.

—Estoy seguro de que fue bastante clara, teniente —aseguró, enderezándose en su asiento—. Y dejó perfectamente en claro que no quería verse involucrada de ninguna forma conmigo que no fuera como mi teniente primera.

Espiró —Está exagerando, general. Estoy segura de que tampoco afirmé en ningún momento que prefería esto.

—Siento discrepar, teniente. _Esto _fue exactamente lo que dijo que quería —rebatió, empezando a frustrarse. Ella había querido que ambos se comportaran como sus respectivas posiciones en la milicia lo requerían y_ esto _era _eso_. Él comportándose como su superior y ella como una mera subordinada. Como su teniente primera, estrictamente, y nada más. Y seguro, lo admitía, quizá estaba llevando todo un poco más lejos de lo necesario, apartándola de esa forma de su lado, en ese lugar privilegiado en que siempre la había mantenido cerca, junto a él. Pero se sentía frustrado. Demasiado frustrado. Y tan cansado, cansado, cansado que no podía pensar tan claramente como desearía... El que ella lo hubiera confrontado al respecto no ayudaba tampoco, porque solo servía para remover las razones que hacían a su comportamiento actual. Y nunca lo admitiría, porque era un hombre orgulloso, pero se sentía herido también. Y no solo su ego.

—No- —ella separó los labios, para hablar, pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió y Havoc y Breda entraron hablando animadamente, seguidos de Fuery, por lo que simplemente presionó sus labios en una tirante línea y permaneció en silencio. Semblante rígido y expresión estoica. Sus ojos, en cambio, revelaban que tenía algo más para decir al respecto. Y por un instante le sostuvo la mirada. Pero él no estaba de ánimos para oírla. O nadie, yendo al caso. Así que se puso de pie. Sus propias facciones tensas.

Al ver esto y percatarse súbitamente del ambiente, los tres restantes que acababan de ingresar a la habitación se silenciaron. Viendo a Hawkeye de pie delante del escritorio de su superior, de espalda a ellos, pero claramente rígida (algo más de lo habitual, al menos) y luego alternando sus miradas a la expresión de su superior, ahora de pie también, con el entrecejo fruncido. Tomando su abrigo y colocándoselo, el general de brigada anunció —Me marcho temprano —y, sin decir más, pasó junto a Hawkeye, a duras penas rozándole el hombro y desapareció, cerrando la puerta tras de sí prácticamente de un portazo. La teniente primera, en cambio, permaneció otro instante más inmóvil, sin voltearse, con los ojos clavados en el asiento vacío de su superior. Luego, sin más, espiró, y volvió a su escritorio sin decir nada. Líneas del rostro tensas. Retomando su trabajo en absoluto silencio.

Los tres arribaron a la misma unánime conclusión; _algo_ definitivamente había pasado entre esos dos. Quizá, pensó Havoc, Hawkeye finalmente le había roto el corazón al general de brigada.

Después de todo, tenía sentido. Todos habían creído que podía pasar, por más que pareciera más posible exactamente lo contrario. Y quizá ahora tenían pruebas de ello.

Definitivamente parecía eso.


	27. Simplemente inaceptable

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist me pertenecen.  
**

27/36

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Como todos los días, he aquí el capítulo de hoy y, como siempre: **¡Gracias! **De verdad y de todo corazón, a todos los lectores. **Muchísimas gracias**, y especialmente a: **HoneyHawkeye** (sip, a veces las estrellas se alinean y Roy y Rebecca tienen razón y no Riza =D), **Bibiene Von Heiwa**, **Lucia991**, **inowe** (no te preocupes, me alegra que sigas por aquí), **Darkrukia4** (jaja, sí, quizá una sacudida, al menos, merecía pero esta vez está herido, no es solamente orgullo, por eso es entendible), **Rukia Kurosaki-chan**, **fandita-eromena** (es cierto, creo que Roy, aunque diga que no, a veces da por sentado que Riza puede manejarlo todo, cuando realmente no es así), **Andyhaikufma**, **Guest**, **Hoshiisima** (si tu eres narcisista por haberte gustado el capítulo, yo lo soy por haberlo escrito =) Me hace muy feliz saber que te ha gustado tanto), **Alexandra-Ayanami** (y, de vez en cuando toca a Roy el derecho de dar portazos ;)), **Rinsita-chan**, **laura-eli89**, **HaruD'Elric**, **Natsumi Anko**, **mariana garcia**, **Dulce Locurilla**, **LaertesDiMarcini** (ese debería ser su nuevo título =P), **Eli Lawliet**, ******GiEricka**, ******imarbu18** (tienes razón, fue un punto de inflexión para ambos, espero que el siguiente te guste) y **Nikki Houshi** (jaja, totalmente =D) tu por sus siempre tan bonitos reviews. Me alegra mucho saber que disfrutaron tanto el capítulo anterior. Y espero que este capítulo les guste también =). ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Crisis de la mediana edad**

* * *

XXVII

"Simplemente inaceptable"

* * *

Se dejó caer en el taburete, molesto. Había estado caminando el resto de la tarde, intentando despejar su mente, y en vistas de que sus intentos continuaban fallando estrepitosamente decidió recurrir a un viejo truco que muchos hombres usaban en situaciones así. Él mismo incluido. Así que había ido al bar de Madame, sin importarle lo que pudieran pensar la dueña del local o cualquiera de sus empleadas. Lo cual hablaba de su particular estado mental, dado que habitualmente tenía reparos en embriagarse delante de la mujer que lo había criado con tanto esmero, para que fuera un buen hombre y un caballero. Ésta vez, sin embargo, podría venirle bien un ambiente familiar. Y no tenía deseos de andar lidiando con desconocidos en su particular estado de ánimo. Así que simplemente se dejó caer, ante la mirada inmutable de Madame, y la vio enarcar una ceja inquisitiva sin decir nada —Lo mismo de siempre.

Una de las empleadas, que apareció en ese momento, sonrió al verlo —¡Roy-san! —entusiasmada. Sin embargo, Madame la miró y negó con la cabeza, mientras tomaba una botella de su mejor Whisky y vertía parte de su contenido en un vaso de cristal con dos cubos de hielo.

—Ahora no, Vanessa. Parece que el pequeño Roy tuvo un mal día —sin más, apoyó el vaso hoscamente sobre la barra. Apoyando el codo en ésta también y observando al hijo del que una vez había sido su hermano inquisitivamente.

Roy masculló un breve gracias y presionó sus labios contra el borde del cristal, empinando el codo para que el líquido cayera sin más preámbulos al interior de su boca. Madame Christmas lo observó un poco más, notando la tensión en su línea de la mandíbula y la forma tensa con que sostenía el vaso. Tanto que sus nudillos empezaban a tornarse blancos. Además, sus ojos negros estaban aún más ensombrecidos que de costumbre. Y la mujer sabía, porque lo había criado desde que era un bebé, que solo había pocas cosas en el mundo capaz de empujar a una persona como Roy Mustang a semejante estado. Durante su infancia, había sido la muerte de sus padres, pero eventualmente había llegado a términos con ello, relativamente joven también, por lo que estaba descartado. Y cuando no se trataba de algo relacionado a sus subordinados, como cuando uno de éstos había quedado lisiado, se trataba de la mujer que ella designaba, por prudencia y caución, Elizabeth. Nada más y nada menos que su teniente primera. Y la hija del hombre que una vez había enseñado alquimia a su hijo adoptivo.

Por supuesto, Roy nunca había revelado ningún detalle de su relación con la antes joven y ahora completamente adulta mujer de 32 años. Ya que, por alguna razón, siempre se había mostrado reservado en todo lo que respectaba a Riza Hawkeye. Sin embargo, Madame Christmas estaba lejos de ser una mujer tonta e ignorante y sabía perfectamente que tanto el hijo de su tempranamente fallecido hermano como la nieta del general Grumman cargaban con ciertas cosas que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a mencionar a terceros. Las circunstancias los habían unido, había podido y podía colegir, de una forma que los hacía ver herméticos a los ojos de otros. Y a la vez eran éstas mismas circunstancias las que los mantenían en una especie de estado de suspensión y sabía que Roy ocasionalmente se veía turbado por esto, si bien se forzaba a si mismo a no manifestarlo. Con todo, estimaba Chris Mustang, Riza Hawkeye era la persona a la que mayor apego tenía su hijo adoptivo. Al punto de no ser capaz de prescindir de ella.

Ella le había advertido, por supuesto, que aquello se convertiría en su gran debilidad —¿Elizabeth-chan? —dijo finalmente, enarcando sus dos finas cejas negras y curvando sus gruesos labios rojos en una tosca mueca. Las arrugas de sus ojos y comisuras de su boca acentuándose aún más.

Roy inclinó la cabeza y vació el vaso de un saque, apoyándolo luego bruscamente sobre la barra. Entrecejo fruncido —Digamos que me dejó —masculló, haciendo girar el ahora vaso vacío en el interior de su mano y clavando sus ojos negros en los hielos derritiéndose dentro de las paredes de cristal. Luego, sin más, extendió el vaso—. ¿Le importaría rellenarlo, Madame? Creo que lo necesito.

La mujer asintió y acató, rellenando el vaso de Whisky. El cual el moreno comenzó a beber sin más, agradeciendo la sensación vaporosa en su boca y el sabor a alcohol y melaza rodando por su lengua. No importaba, si ella deseaba mantener su postura, él retomaría la suya. El frívolo estilo de vida que parcialmente había aparentado y parcialmente no tanto. Buscaría alguien que le hiciera compañía, sin importar si era capaz de unir dos oraciones juntas y hacer que tuvieran sentido, y la cortejaría y... Bufó. A quién demonios quería engañar. Él mejor que nadie sabía que aquella no era la solución en absoluto y tampoco deseaba que lo fuera. No podría volver a estar con otra mujer, al menos no tan prontamente, sabiendo que en su cabeza estaría comparándola y comparando cada línea y cada defecto y cicatriz con _ella_. No lo negaba, lo había hecho en el pasado, pero eso había sido distinto. Entonces no había tenido el placer de tenerla consigo como la había tenido durante los últimos dos meses y solo había llenado los espacios con su imaginación. Ahora, en cambio, estaría haciendo comparaciones con lo _real_ y Roy dudaba seriamente que alguna tolerara dicha comparación sin ser rechazada al instante. Serían muy delgadas, no tan fibrosas, o su rubio no sería el apropiado o su piel estaría demasiado perfecta e inmaculada para siquiera parecerse a la real. Y la sola idea le causaba rechazo.

Bebió otro vaso, vaciándolo y poniéndolo sobre la barra —Quizá deba dejar la botella Madame, no tengo intenciones de marcharme temprano —anunció.

Y la mujer frunció el entrecejo más no dijo nada. El niño que había criado era un hombre ya, y uno responsable de sus propios actos además, por lo que diría nada. Aunque si se vio obligada, como la mujer que lo había visto crecer, a decir algo —No te ahogues en esa basura, pequeño Roy —voz áspera y hosca—. Ya sabes que desalienta a las mujeres... —y, sin decir más, dejó la botella en la barra tal y como él le había solicitado y continuó con su trabajo, sabiendo que él comprendería perfectamente lo que ella había dicho bajo sus palabras: "Elizabeth-chan" estaría decepcionada, cuando lo viera, por más comprensiva y devota a su protección que fuera. Y no era así como un hombre, un verdadero hombre, como el que Madame había apuntado a criar, debía lidiar con sus problemas. No obstante, lo dejó hacer.

Roy llenó otro vaso y permaneció un largo rato solo observando el contenido del mismo, viendo las distintas tonalidades de dorado arremolinarse en el interior. Si Hughes estuviera allí, se habría burlado de él. Dado una fuerte palmada en la espalda y exclamado alegremente: "Te tiene atrapado, cierto. ¿Y? ¿Cuándo será la boda?", o algo dentro de esas líneas.

Y él solo habría torcido el gesto, apretado su agarre en el whisky y replicado con fastidio —Hughes, no digas idioteces. No sé de qué boda o idioteces estás hablando.

Su amigo se habría decepcionado, por supuesto —¡¿Huh?! ¿No habrá boda? —alegando una vez más que, decididamente, necesitaba una esposa, para luego recobrar los ánimos y continuar jovialmente—. Qué decepción... Mi Gracia y yo queríamos verte casado.

Dudaba seriamente que la primera tuviera mayor interés por verlo con una alianza en el dedo a no ser por el imbuido por su propio marido. Lo que lo llevaba a sospechar que Hughes discutía sobre el tema de su soltería mucho más de lo que Roy mismo había creído o debería con su mujer —Hughes, si tienes tiempo libre, úsalo para estar con tu familia. Yo _no_ necesito una esposa —en retrospectiva, había sido un buen consejo (que había reiterado a su amigo en varias ocasiones), considerando como todo había terminado.

—Todo el mundo necesita una esposa. Y tu, mi amigo, más que nadie —sonriendo—. Necesitas alguien que te comprenda y apoye.

Dio un sorbo a su vaso. Sabía que no había nadie a su lado y no dudaba ni temía por su salud mental tampoco. Hughes estaba muerto. Y él solo estaba hipotetizando, armando situaciones en su cabeza de conversaciones que de hecho sí habían tenido lugar en algún momento, y otras que no tanto, para despejarse un poco o al menos liberar algo de frustración. Aún cuando, de haber vivido Hughes, posiblemente no le habría confiado lo que estaba a punto de hacer —Creo que Hawkeye quiere un bebé.

Su amigo lo miró, perplejo —¿Un bebé? ¿La misma Hawkeye que conocí en Ishbal?

Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz —¿Acaso conoces otra, Hughes? —exclamó, exasperado—. Si. Mi subordinada —acotó, como recordándoselo—. Ya sabes. Uno... como Elicia... —añadió, pobremente. Aquello definitivamente no era su campo. Alquimia, conquistar mujeres, eran su elemento. Esto, por otro lado, no tanto.

Hughes, como era esperable, soltó una carcajada y volvió a darle otra palmada en la espalda —¡Entonces cásate de una vez por todas y dale una docena!

De haber tenido algún sentido del pudor o la prudencia, se habría avergonzado, pero Roy Mustang había dejado eso demasiado atrás, si es que alguna vez había tenido algo como aquello para empezar, como para siquiera hacerlo. En cambio, solo le dedicó una mirada de fastidio —Hughes, _no_ me casaré con Hawkeye y _no_ le daré una docena de Mustangs —y replicó entre dientes.

Maes permaneció pensativo —Si, tienes razón. Doce Mustangs quizá sean mucho. Contigo solo ya tiene demasiado trabajo.

Espiró, volviendo a llenar su vaso y observando el líquido arremolinarse en su interior una vez más. Lo concedía, él no le hacía las cosas más fáciles. De hecho, todo lo que parecía hacer era causarle dificultades e inconvenientes, uno tras otro inclusive, y malos recuerdos y cicatrices y adosarle más peso a sus ya de por sí cansados hombros. En ocasiones se preguntaba si no llegaría el día en que los fibrosos y aparentemente firmes hombros de Hawkeye no se quebrarían bajo el peso. Pero de estar a punto de hacerlo, su teniente primera parecía disimularlo bien. Él, en cambio, no era tan fuerte como ella. Y ciertamente no era tan bueno disimulando y enmascarando sus afectos e inclinaciones. No por nada Bradley había descubierto su punto débil y lo había usado contra él, una vez, y no por nada había vuelto a usarlo, una segunda vez, para forzarlo a hacer una trasmutación humana.

Así que la habían tomado de rehén, y usado y herido delante suyo y a su costa. Hawkeye había tolerado y soportado por él más de lo cualquier ser humano podría y debería, en tan corta vida, y aún así permanecía firmemente a su lado. Pero él no había pensado, en su arrogancia, que llegara un momento en que ella pudiera estar insatisfecha con su vida en general. Era normal, suponía, y por esa razón se odiaba más por no haberlo previsto, cuando afirmaba conocerla también; pero su teniente primera nunca se le había hecho del tipo que aspirara a ese tipo de cosas. Con todo, era otra suposición arrogante de su parte, dado que era un deseo perfectamente natural y normal y humano inclusive, el de querer aspirar a hallar algo de simplicidad en su vida en comparación con el peso que requería acarrear la vida en la milicia. El querer algún sentido de normalidad y estabilidad e inclusive algún tipo de mundanidad al que aferrarse. Riza nunca había conocido el significado de una familia, como él mejor que nadie sabía, y sospechaba que había sido idiota de su parte el pasar por alto todo lo que ella había debido tolerar también, antes de unirse a la milicia. Además, y aún cuando él no aspirara a algo así, él siempre tendría la tranquilidad de que podría volver a considerar el asunto más adelante, en dos, quince, veinte años, treinta años, de eventualmente querer algo como un hijo, si tal deseo alguna vez le arribaba o llegaba a volverse lo suficientemente intenso como para llevarlo a la práctica. Ella, en cambio, no gozaba de tanto tiempo.

Y lo estaba consumiendo internamente, si debía ser sincero, la dolorosa comprensión de que jamás podría proveerle nada de lo que ella deseaba o necesitaba. Nada de nada, de hecho, salvo sórdidos encuentros clandestinos y quizá unas pocas horas de su vida y aún menos de su día, en comparación con el esquema total de las cosa. La ataría a él, como el hombre egoísta que era y había sido hasta el momento, hasta que un día ella despertara y se diera cuenta que había perdido su tiempo a su lado. Y su vida. Y su juventud. Y su posibilidad de haber tenido algo más que solo un doceavo, quizá menos, de alguien a su lado. Y terminaría resintiéndolo, también. Y eso era algo que no podía ni podría tolerar, la idea de verla devolviéndole una mirada hastiada y cansada y completamente vacía de cualquier tipo de emoción que alguna vez podría haber tenido, para empezar. No podría perdonárselo, si en su afán de mantenerla a su lado la convirtiera en lo que Berthold Hawkeye una vez había sido, la sombra, el cascarón vacío de lo que una vez habría sido. Y la sola idea le resultaba inaceptable. La idea de verla en unos años aún a su lado, como siempre, devota y fielmente, y sin ningún ápice de vida o satisfacción en su mirada. Ni siquiera cuando alcanzaran ese objetivo que tanto ansiaban. Si, la idea lo estaba matando.

Vació otro vaso, extendiendo la mano a la botella para volver a rellenarlo. Sin embargo, una mano de largos y esbeltos dedos se le adelantó y la apartó de su alcance, devolviendo ésta a Madame Christmas con una silenciosa mirada de disculpa. Luego, sin más, intentó removerle el vaso también, de entre los dedos, pero él lo movió antes de que ella pudiera asirlo. Parpadeando, intentó enfocar su visión, borrosa por momento, y reducida en la periferia. Aún así, y aún ciego inclusive, podría haber reconocido el olor a jabón y pólvora de su teniente primera en cualquier lado. Más aún, esos ojos oscuros y caobas eran inconfundibles, junto con el resto de facciones tensas y rígidas que los enmarcaban. _Dios_, pensó, aún en su pobre estado mental, que Hawkeye era hermosa —Esa es mi botella, teniente.

La expresión de ella se volvió ligeramente severa —Creo que ya ha bebido suficiente, general. Por favor, entrégueme el vaso.

—¿Me dispararás, si no lo hago? —no pudo evitar maldecirse internamente al ver la expresión de ligero dolor que cruzó un mero instante por sus ojos, o la forma en que curvó sus labios a duras penas hacia abajo, tirantemente. Claramente recordando la ocasión en que él prácticamente la había forzado a cumplir su promesa. _Si piensas disparar, hazlo. Pero... ¿qué harás luego de matarme?_ Había sido lo suficientemente arrogante para creer que sin él ella no tendría propósito para vivir, y había sabido que estaba en lo cierto. No obstante, eso no lo había detenido de pronunciar las hirientes palabras y forzarla a responderle. A confirmarle, lo que él ya sabía y había sabido con el suceso de Lust. Que ella moriría con él, una vez que él perdiera la vida.

Ella frunció el entrecejo, ofendida porque él hubiera traído a colación tan hiriente materia entre ambos —Si hubiera deseado hacerlo hubiera aceptado su oferta tiempo atrás, general —replicó, duramente.

Él asintió, resignado, avergonzado de haber siquiera mencionado el incidente y le entregó el vaso. Sabiendo que Madame Christmas continuaba observándolos a ambos, ceja enarcada —Si, lo siento.

Riza tomó suavemente el vaso y se lo entregó a Chris Mustang también, tal y como había hecho con la botella —Mis disculpas Madame, yo me encargaré del general de brigada.

La mujer asintió, observando secamente al que había sido el hijo de su hermano —Quizá debas llevarlo a arriba. No creo que esté en posición de caminar...

Riza hizo en devolución un seco asentimiento de cabeza, comprendiendo que la mujer seguramente estaría en lo cierto. Su superior realmente parecía haber excedido, esta vez, su propio récord de bebida y Riza misma dudaba ser capaz de llevarlo de regreso a su casa. Sin importar la proximidad del bar de la mujer a la casa de su superior ni la propia fuerza que tuviera para ayudarlo a mantenerse en pie. Ni siquiera la práctica que había adquirido con los años podría ayudarla a trasladarlo de regreso a su cama. Así que simplemente aceptó la oferta. Para las apariencias de ser un cliente regular del lugar, el general de brigada siempre tenía registrada una de las habitaciones a su nombre, ya fuera para simplemente dormir tras haber bebido un poco más de lo necesario –como en este caso- o ya fuera para concertar reuniones fuera del rango de sospecha de la milicia.

Además, le permitía disimular el hecho de que si tenía una habitación allí, era porque de hecho había crecido en aquel bar. Y por ende era natural que poseyera en éste un espacio propio y personal. Con todo, no era el mismo cuarto en que había crecido, dado que el bar previo había debido ser explotado durante el día prometido. Sin embargo, Madame había vuelto a construir dicho lugar. Ahora, si lo había hecho por cuestiones meramente sentimentales (aunque Riza lo dudaba seriamente, dado que Chris Mustang no era una mujer sentimental) o por practicidad, no tenía idea. De una forma u otra, continuaba probando ser útil.

—General, ¿puede ponerse en pie?

Suspiró. Realmente lo dudaba —Puedo intentarlo, teniente —aún así, le concedió eso. Sin embargo, en el momento en que puso sus dos pies en el suelo y se enderezó, el piso pareció comenzar a moverse bajo suyo, forzándolo a tambalearse ligeramente y a inclinarse para mantenerse en pie del imaginario ladeo del suelo. Haciendo que, en cambio, se ladeara él. Siendo atrapado inmediatamente por su teniente primera, la cual, con firmeza, puso una mano en su espalda, pasando su brazo por ésta y bajo el de él, y la otra delicadamente en su pecho para ayudarlo a enderezarse.

—Tenga cuidado, por favor.

Él la miró fijamente, tentado de besarla allí mismo. Y así se lo hizo saber, en un tono particularmente bajo y ronco —Tengo incontenibles deseos de besarte.

Por supuesto, ella se tensó contra él. Y le dedicó una clara mirada de amonestación. Alguien podría haberlo oído, después de todo. Alguien podría haberlos reconocido —Aún así, conténgase, por favor, general. Estamos en un espacio público.

Él no dijo nada. Y, en cambio, se dejó llevar, trastabillando aquí y allá, hasta la planta alta. Sirviéndose de su teniente primera como muleta para evitar caer cuando falló al poner el pie en el último escalón. De no haber sido por el firme agarre de ella, ambos habrían caído por las escaleras y al vacío, dado que él no podía atinar a siquiera manotear la barandilla sin errarle en el intento y manotear el aire. A su lado, Hawkeye permanecía terriblemente callada —Estás molesta —dijo finalmente.

Riza no se dignó a mirarlo sino que continuó con la vista al frente. O quizá solo estaba enfocándose en el camino, pensó, considerando que él era un peso muerto para ella —Más bien decepcionada, general. Pensé que era más sensato que esto.

Sus palabras le cayeron como un baldazo de agua helada. Con "enfadada" podría haber lidiado, con "decepcionada" no tanto. Suspiró viéndola maniobrarlo a él con una mano y abrir la puerta del cuarto con la otra, aún intentando mantenerlo en pie para que pudiera ingresar. Una vez abrió la puerta, lo guió a través del marco de ésta, cerrando la misma tras de sí con el pie, para luego depositarlo cuidadosamente en la cama. Roy, por unos instantes, permaneció sentado a los pies de ésta, amplia, para que cupieran dos personas. Su parte superior del cuerpo oscilándose ligeramente en pequeños círculos, debido al mareo. Cuando logró finalmente enderezarse sin oscilar, volvió a hablar —No me siento particularmente bien —aunque más bien se trató de una vergonzosa confesión.

Riza espiró, permaneciendo de pie a unos tres pasos de distancia de su superior —Evidentemente, general. Bebió demasiado. ¿Quiere un vaso de agua? —le ofreció, menos severamente.

La habitación era pequeña, estrecha y de techo bajo, con un escaso mobiliario consistente en la cama, una pequeña mesa cuadrada de madera y dos sillas. Nada más. Además del aún más pequeño cuarto de baño que únicamente consistía en un excusado y un lavabo, con un pequeño espejo en la pared.

—No, gracias —pasó una mano por su cabello—. Lo que quiero no parece posible en estos momentos.

Hawkeye frunció el entrecejo, comprendiendo a qué se refería. Su cuerpo tornándose súbitamente tenso —Sabe perfectamente que no dormiré con usted, general. Especialmente no en ese estado.

Ésta vez, el que lució ofendido fue él —Créame que no lo intentaría, teniente, en este estado. Aún cuando lo desee —aseguró, y Dios si lo hacía. Pero ella merecía más que aquello, más que besos robados con sabor a licor en una mugrosa habitación en el primer piso de un bar. Aún cuando no fuera _cualquier _bar. Así como había merecido más que sucios besos de polvo de arena en aquel desierto olvidado por Dios, pero las circunstancias siempre habían sido lejos de ideales para ellos. Por eso habían aprendido a tomar lo que podían—. No morderé —acotó, cansado—, puedo aseverarlo.

Ella negó con la cabeza, suspirando suavemente, y dio los pasos restantes para poder tomar asiento junto a él, al pie de la misma cama. Manos prolijamente posicionadas sobre su regazo —Pensé que había afirmado que no volvería a beber, general.

Torció el gesto —No pensé tener motivo para volver a hacerlo, teniente —señalando lo obvio.

Cerró los ojos con calma —Aún así, no debería solucionar las cosas de esta forma.

Exhaló —No, supongo que no. Lo lamento. He sido un idiota. Y siempre termino causándote dificultades.

—No, me temo que debo disculparme yo también. No manejé las cosas apropiadamente —aseveró. Generalmente ella era la más sensata y juiciosa de ambos y especialmente en lo concerniente a ellos, en lo personal. Ésta vez, sin embargo, no había estado al nivel de la situación. Y ciertamente no había lidiado con las cosas razonablemente.

Él la observó y sonrió, aunque su gesto no tuvo ni la arrogancia ni la seguridad y ciertamente no tuvo la complacencia que usualmente solía mostrar, sino que lució meramente exhausto. Tomó una de las manos de ella, de su regazo, y la colocó sobre la de él, palma con palma. Ojos negros clavado en la forma en que sus dedos se deslizaban por los pequeños espacios de entre los de ella —Somos un desastre, ¿cierto? —torció, aún con la sonrisa. Rozando la yema de su pulgar contra el nudillo del dedo índice de ella, distraídamente.

Riza se relajó a duras penas, con el gesto —Eso me temo, general. Si —su voz casi un susurro. Como si temiera que alguien pudiera oírlos. Sus propios ojos caoba clavados también en su mano en la del general de brigada.

—Tienes los dedos ásperos —dijo finalmente. Alzando hasta la altura de sus ojos la mano de ella, aún en la de él y con sus dedos entrelazados, para examinarla.

Ella asintió, cerrando los ojos con pesadez —Sabe que si, general. Es el precio de usar armas —_de asesinar._

Roy descendió la mano de ella, con la suya, y observó su semblante por un instante; preguntándose si alguna vez habría carecido de la dureza en sus facciones y la rigidez que los años habían asentado en su atractivo rostro. Sabiendo de antemano que podía suavizarse ligeramente, con ciertos gestos. Por lo que, inclinándose, presionó cautamente sus labios contra los de ella –sorprendiéndola, deseando ver esa expresión delicada y suave y libre de severidad- y compeliéndola, con ligera firmeza pero sin forzarla, a recostarse en la cama. Él la siguió, recostándose también, más mantuvo su promesa de no intentar nada. En cambio, simplemente cesó de besarla y la atrajo contra así. Haciendo que su cabeza encajara perfectamente bajo su mentón y en la curva de su cuello mientras su largo cabello dorado permanecía esparcido sobre la almohada, tal y como lo había hecho en el suelo del laboratorio Nº 3 (no pudo evitar recordar). Su mano ahora lánguidamente apoyada en la cadera de ella, tamborileando los dedos con suavidad contra el pequeño pero ligeramente protuberante hueso de ésta bajo su falda y piel.

Riza inhaló profundamente, tensa, pero no se movió. Y él comprendió, aún más dolorosamente que antes, que aún cuando no tenía nada para ofrecerle salvo cicatrices y demás, no era capaz de dejarla ir tampoco. No podía perderla. No a ella. _Nunca_ —Si lo que necesitas para permanecer a mi lado es un bebé, yo me encargaré de proveértelo —si era eso lo que requería para que ella continuara con él, por todo el tiempo que la necesitara a su lado y bajo su comando, entonces él accedería a ello. A cualquier cosa. Con tal de no perderla de su lado.

La sintió tensarse aún más y apartarse ligeramente para verlo, entrecejo fruncido —General —comenzó, intentando armarse de paciencia, pero no pudiendo contener la reprobación en su voz o en su mirada. ¿Acaso su superior había sugerido lo que ella creía que había sugerido?—, no necesito que me dé un bebé. Como afirmé, lo seguiré al infierno si eso es lo que desea y estoy segura que sabe, a éstas alturas, que no tiene que comprar mi lealtad —de hecho, encontraba ofensivo el que insinuara lo contrario. Y todo el asunto en general.

Él enarcó ambas cejas —¿Eso crees que hago?

Ella le devolvió una mirada severa —¿Acaso no lo es? Si mal no recuerda, acaba de sugerir embarazarme para que permanezca a su lado.

Concedido, cuando lo decía de esa forma no sonaba como lo había hecho en su cabeza. En su cabeza había tenido más sentido. Así y todo, su cabeza no era una fuente de confianza en aquellos momentos —Pensé que eso quería, teniente.

—No, general. Como dije, y aunque encuentre agradable la idea, estoy segura de haber afirmado que mis aspiraciones eran continuar vigilando su espalda y cerciorándome de que hiciera su trabajo correctamente —le recordó, pausada y puntuadamente. Con mordacidad.

—¿Entonces...? —estaba algo perdido ahora. Y Dios, la cabeza lo estaba matando.

—No tiene que sentirse obligado a darme un bebé, general. Con que haga su papeleo correctamente y no se desvíe de su camino es más que suficiente —le confirmó, suavizando su expresión en una tenue y casi imperceptible sonrisa.

Espiró, aliviado —Eso me saca un peso de encima —confesó, con una lánguida sonrisa.

—No lo dudo, señor —afirmó.

Roy continuó divagando —Además, estaba el problema de la ley anti-fraternización... —ojos cerrados. Voz arrastrándose a medida que iba perdiendo el conocimiento. Sin mencionar que el alcohol contribuía a otro tanto para que sus palabras parecieran resbalar.

Asintió —Veo que no pensó esto muy a fondo, general.

—Admito que no mucho. Solo... no quería perderte —confesó, volviendo a abrir sus ojos cansados y clavándolos en ella.

Riza enarcó ambas cejas, entretenida —Aunque me halaga que haya considerado ir a tales extremos para no perderme, general, absténgase por favor de volver a hacerlo.

Él sonrió, esta vez complacido, pero cerrando los ojos una vez más y enterrando su rostro en el cabello de ella —Solo si promete no apartarse de mi lado, teniente.

Espiró, sintiendo la punta de la nariz de él rozar la curva de su cuello, y cerrando los ojos ante la sensación —No iré a ningún lado, general. Ahora... por favor... detenga eso... —solicitó, entre bocanada de aliento y bocanada de aliento.

Lo sintió presionar sus labios allí mismo, sintiéndolo también curvar éstos mismos contra su piel en una arrogante sonrisa —No me diga que esto le produce cosquillas, teniente —ojos cerrados y voz somnolienta.

Se tensó. Admitir a tal cosa parecía contraproducente, dado que su superior no dejaría ir aquello jamás —No diga tonterías, general. No hace tal cos-

Pero él volvió a besarla allí sonsacándole un pequeño gemido ahogado. Aparentemente, aquel era un punto sensible. Tomaría nota para recordarlo en otra ocasión —¿No?

—No, general —intentó apartarse. Tenía que marcharse. Aquello estaba yendo claramente en contra de la resolución que había tomado de cesar cualquier tipo de actividad que no fuera militarmente relacionada y/o aprobada. Pero su superior no parecía dispuesto a dejarla ir. De hecho, su agarre en ella se hizo más firme—. General...

Él volvió a besarla allí, sonsacándole otro pequeño gemido ahogado seguido de una brusca inhalada de aire —No pensé que el infame "ojo de halcón" tuviera algo así como un punto sensible... —murmuró, contra su cabello. Claramente complacido. Pero luchando para mantenerse despierto.

—No lo tengo —aseveró, en vano, dado que su cuerpo continuaba tensándose y retorciéndose ligeramente inmediatamente después de cada vez que Roy presionaba sus labios allí, traicionando su intento de completa imperturbabilidad.

—¿Entonces si hago esto dices que no...? —y la volvió a besar, allí. Ésta vez con algo más de firmeza, forzándola a alzar su hombro y presionarlo contra su mejilla para cortarle el acceso a la zona.

—Por favor, deténgase, general —lo amonestó.

Pero él solo la ignoró y la besó plenamente en los labios, acallando cualquier futura reprimenda de su parte para luego decir contra su boca, sonriendo complacidamente —Bien. Pero solo con una condición, teniente... Quédese aquí.

Espiró —Sabe que no puedo hacer eso, general.

—Tonterías, teniente —masculló—. Si puede. Solo tiene que no moverse. No me haga ordenarlo —sonrió, arrogantemente.

—No me haga tener que desobedecer su orden, general —replicó. Pero su superior solo se acomodó como al inicio, con la coronilla de ella presionada bajo su mentón, su mano en su cadera, y cerró los ojos. Un pequeño ronquido, segundos después, le aseguró que el moreno había perdido el conocimiento.

Suspirando, intentó librarse del agarre. No obstante, los dedos de él en su cadera se aferraron más a ésta, al sentirla removerse aunque fuera ligeramente, y su propio cuerpo entero se amoldó aún mejor contra el de ella. Resignada, Riza permaneció inmóvil unos minutos más, intentando colegir una forma de librarse y marcharse. Sin embargo, cualquier intento parecía imposible, dado que con cada intento que hacía para atinar a moverse él la aferraba aún más. Finalmente, completamente resignada, cerró los ojos y se permitió permanecer allí, aún sumamente quieta, contra él. Inhalando su característico aroma a almizcle, cenizas y loción para después de afeitar hasta que su cuerpo en definitiva cedió también, rendido. Estaba cansada, después de todo, tal y como lo había estado él dado que ninguno de los dos había conciliado el sueño la noche previa aunque suponía que por diferentes razones. Y ahora no tenía mayor deseo, aún cuando intentara removerse firmemente contra éste, que el de consentirse el cerrar los ojos y simplemente perder el conocimiento allí junto a él, a su lado, donde correspondía. Sintiendo el ligero vibrar de su garganta contra la frente de ella, tras el pequeño y ocasional ronquido, y la forma en que su corazón parecía palpitar fuerte, firme y _vivo_ en el interior de su caja toráxica, terriblemente próximo a ella, bajo sus dedos. Tanto que prácticamente podía tocarlo, sentirlo, el borbotear bajo la yema de sus dedos, allí donde su mano se encontraba calmamente en su pecho. El resultado de años protegiéndolo.

Y sabía que aquello era tan o más inapropiado e inconveniente que lo que habían estado haciendo hasta el momento, sabía que no debería consentir y consentirse a sí misma aquello tampoco, pero suponía que podía suspender su firme determinación hasta la mañana siguiente. Su superior realmente había lucido cansado y no parecía correcto despertarlo. Ella misma estaba encontrado inconvenientes para mantenerse despierta y su propio cuerpo, antes rígido en los brazos de él, parecía empezar a relajarse a pesar de sus intentos de mantener la situación dentro de un margen razonablemente controlable. Y ciertamente no había nada de controlable en perder el conocimiento allí, entonces, y en aquel particular predicamento, pero no veía como podía ser evitado sin irrumpir el sueño del general de brigada. Intentando soltarse una vez más, lo sintió tensar sus dedos en la curva de su cadera, arqueándose en el proceso él también y enterrando su rostro en el cabello de ella. Riza sintió su propio cuerpo tornarse rígido ante la voz de él en su oído —Duérmete —su cálido aliento rozando los pliegues de su oreja.

Ella apartó su rostro un poco para observarlo, ambas cejas enarcadas —¿Es esa una orden?

Lucía apacible, con los ojos pesadamente cerrados como si, de hecho, estuviera completamente dormido, aún cuando tal no era el caso. Y su cabello azabache, usualmente alborotado, caía aún más desprolijamente sobre la almohada. En sus labios se dibujó una arrogante sonrisa, más no abrió los ojos —¿La obedecerías, si lo fuera?

Espiró —No. Me temo que no —intentando una vez más zafarse, pero él la agarró.

La sonrisa se ensanchó un poco más —Eso pensé. Terca como siempre.

—Debería irme, general —le recordó. Aprovechando el breve lapso de conciencia (o lo que podía pasar como tal, dado que claramente aún seguía demasiado ebrio para estar conciente realmente) para señalar lo obvio.

—Lo que debería hacer, teniente, es dejar de moverse —replicó, una vez más al oído, sintiéndola atiesarse una vez más—. Aún estoy algo mareado y todo este movimiento no está ayudando a mi estado.

Riza frunció el entrecejo —Debería haberlo pensando antes de atiborrarse insensatamente alcohol, general —recordándole con severidad que únicamente recaía en él la culpa de su actual malestar.

—¿Ahora me dará el sermón, teniente? —inquirió, entreabriendo los ojos con cansancio. Quién sabía qué hora sería pero parecía que fuera tarde. Y la cabeza le dolía.

—No veo mejor momento, general.

—¿Qué tal mañana? —sugirió, con una sonrisa carismática, volviendo a cerrar pesadamente los párpados—. Estoy seguro que me sentiré tres veces peor en la mañana y podrá recordándomelo cuando esté con la cabeza en el inodoro.

—Aunque estoy segura que encontraría dicha escena encantadora, general —torció, con claro sarcasmo—. Creo que preferiría hacerlo ahora que su estómago parece relativamente asentado.

—Relativamente es la palabra clave, teniente —aseguró, torciendo el gesto por un instante.

Espiró —Estoy segura que si, señor.

Sonrió arrogantemente —Le diré lo que haremos, teniente. Dormiremos hasta la mañana y entonces podrá amonestarme por mi cuestionable comportamiento todo lo que desee.

—Es bueno ver que encuentra esto con humor, general. Pero sabe perfectamente que debería ser más cuidadoso —le recordó. Después de todo, su imagen lo era todo para la milicia. Y cualquiera que quisiera apartarlo de su camino usaría cualquier recurso sobre el que pudiera echar mano para hacerlo. Y ellos, él, les estaba proveyendo una situación dudosa tras otra. Y el retenerla a ella con él, en ese momento, tampoco ayudaría a la causa—. Y me temo que yo no debería dormir aquí.

—Ya sabe, teniente, este lugar es seguro —le recordó, otra vez en su oído. Esta vez rozando sus labios contra los pliegues de su oreja—. Madame Christmas se asegurará de que nadie nos moleste.

—Eso no lo hace más aceptable, general —de hecho, lo hacía sonar infinitamente peor. Sabiendo perfectamente qué pensaría cualquiera que los viera allí. O que los viera abandonar el bar a la mañana siguiente, en compañía mutua.

—No lo hace peor —aportó, con la misma sonrisa arrogante, tamborileando sus dedos contra la cadera de ella—. Pero podríamos-

—Por favor, absténgase de continuar, general —lo cortó, ligeramente molesta.

Pero él solo presionó su sonrisa de complacencia contra la frente de ella, en un calmo beso casto, antes de volver a acomodarla contra él, sintiéndola tensarse e intentar oponerse a esto —Solo iba a sugerir que durmiéramos, teniente. Que es, de hecho, lo que llevo intentando hacer por un rato, pero mi teniente primera sigue saboteando mis intentos.

—Entonces quizá debería marcharme y dejarlo dormir en paz, señor —señaló, frunciendo el entrecejo, voz estricta.

Cuando separó sus labios de la frente de ella, la sonrisa arrogante continuaba allí —Buen intento, teniente. Pero no funcionará.

La sintió exhalar larga y tendidamente, resignadamente, contra su pecho. Y la curva de sus labios se ensanchó un poco más. Entonces, para su ligero desconcierto, la sintió también acurrucarse contra él, dedos largos y esbeltos aferrándole el frente de la chaqueta militar y relajarse, aunque no del todo. Frente presionada contra el pecho de su superior —Pero no se acostumbre, general —la oyó acotar, con severidad.

Y él solo cerró los ojos y presionó sus labios contra la coronilla de la cabeza de ella. Sus dedos apartándole el cabello dorado de la mejilla opuesta a la que se encontraba presionada contra el colchón, con suma suavidad. Casi amorosamente, notó Riza, tensándose al contacto de las yemas de los dedos de Roy contra la cumbre de su pómulo, cuidadosamente, consideradamente. Demasiado para su gusto. Aquello no podía ser bueno. No podía continuar. No debía continuar. Sin importar cuán agradable se sintiera el mero gesto casto. Sin importar cuán complacidamente parecía reaccionar su cuerpo a ello.

—No se me ocurriría, teniente. No se me ocurriría.

Aquello era simplemente inaceptable.


	28. Ni siquiera una vez

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist me pertenece.  
**

28/36**  
**

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Yo muy, muy feliz por saber que les gustó tanto el capítulo previo y por sus tan bonitos comentarios al respecto, espero que este capítulo también les guste. Como todos los días (y perdón si les parezco reiterativa y monotemática): **¡Gracias! **De todo corazón, a todos los lectores que siguen mi historia. **Muchísimas gracias**, y especialmente a: **HoneyHawkeye**, **Bibiene Von Heiwa**, **Lucia991**, **inowe**, **Darkrukia4**,**Rukia Kurosaki-chan**, **fandita-eromena**, **Andyhaikufma**, **Guest**, **Hoshiisima**, **Alexandra-Ayanami**, **Rinsita-chan**, **laura-eli89**,**HaruD'Elric**, **Natsumi Anko**, **mariana garcia**, **Dulce Locurilla**, **LaertesDiMarcini**, **Eli Lawliet**, **GiEricka**,** imarbu18 **y **Wanderer Black** (me alegra tenerte por aquí y gracias por tu amable comentario =)), por sus tan alentadores comentarios. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Crisis de la mediana edad**

* * *

XXVIII

"Ni siquiera una vez"

* * *

Se despertó con el sonido de alguien jalando la cadena del excusado, desde el interior del pequeño cuarto de baño, seguido de un sonido de goznes chirriando y una puerta abriéndose. Abriendo los ojos, desde su lugar aún en la cama, observó con somnolencia a su superior detenerse bajo el marco de la puerta, aferrándose a éste mismo con expresión enfermiza, para luego dar la vuelta y volver a meterse en el cuarto de baño apresuradamente, volviendo a cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Lo siguiente que oyó, desde el interior, fue el sonido de arcadas y tos y el sonido de algo cayéndose. Sentándose, con cuidado, en la cama, se puso de pie y se acercó a la puerta cerrada, posicionando su mano calmamente contra ésta —General, ¿se encuentra bien? —lo oyó vomitar otra vez y espiró. Realmente había bebido demasiado. Tomando el pomo, se decidió a ingresar—. Señor, ingresaré —sin embargo, cuando entreabrió la puerta, algo, o alguien, la trabó al otro lado.

—No entre, teniente—dijo, ligeramente jadeando, pero con voz firme. Era vergonzoso. Y ciertamente preferiría que ella no lo viera en aquel estado patético y deplorable. ¿Qué clase de comandante sería si permitiera que uno de sus subordinados, su más valioso, por encima de todo, lo viera de esa forma? Además, no quería darle más razones para que dudara sobre si había elegido a la persona correcta para seguir o no. Ya le proveía muchas de éstas a menudo. Aquella ciertamente era una que no quería añadir.

Riza frunció el entrecejo e intentó una vez más girar el pomo, en vano —Me temo que esa es una orden que no puedo cumplir, general —afirmó, volviendo a intentarlo—. Ahora abra, por favor.

—Estoy bien —mintió, aferrándose con ambas manos al lavabo y examinando su reflejo en el espejo. Aún podía sentir el nauseabundo sabor a bilis en su boca. Y su semblante no lucía mucho mejor.

—Eso puedo oír, general —torció, con sarcasmo. Y, como si fuera deliberado, lo oyó vaciar el contenido de su estómago una vez más. Seguido nuevamente del sonido del excusado—. Por favor abra, o me veré forzada a ingresar por mi cuenta.

—Un minuto —lo oyó decir. Y tras rápidamente enjuagarse la boca y lavarse los dientes y el rostro, se dispuso a salir. El pestillo de la puerta hizo clic, y la misma se abrió—. Lo lamento —se excusó rápidamente, pasándose la mano por el cabello, al ver la expresión poco complacida de ella.

Riza lo miró con severidad, cruzándose firmemente de brazos —Le dije que no debería haber bebido tanto, general.

Roy suspiró —Dígame algo que no sepa, teniente.

—Estoy segura que no quiere que haga eso —replicó, negando con la cabeza.

Él frunció el entrecejo —¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Espiró —Nada, general. Como dije, no querrá saberlo.

Aún así, él no dejó de insistir —¿Acaso dije algo que no debería anoche?

—Nada relevante, señor —aseguró, mintiendo deliberadamente. En silencio, lo observó caminar hasta la cama y sentarse en el borde de ésta, cabeza en las manos y hombros encorvados hacia abajo.

Podía sentir su frente y su cabeza en general palpitar entre sus manos —Nosotros no...

La expresión de ella se suavizó —No, general. Si mal no recuerda, no estaba en estado de intentar nada.

Alzó la mirada a ella —¿Así que solo dormimos? —parecía ligeramente ridícula la noción, si lo pensaba. No era como si fueran únicamente unos niños pero suponía que el cansancio y su estado particular lo habían vencido. Lo más desconcertante, por otro lado, era que ella lo hubiera consentido. Especialmente después de que había afirmado que no quería tener nada que ver con él fuera del cuartel general y fuera de sus respectivos rangos y uniformes.

Asintió, secamente —Así es, general.

Alzó ambas cejas —¿Y aceptó quedarse conmigo, teniente? —recordando que había despertado con ella acurrucada en la curva de su cuerpo. Y su propia mano en la cadera de Hawkeye.

Exhaló calmamente —Me temo que no me dejó otra opción, general. No quiso soltarme. E insistió considerablemente en que lo hiciera.

Suspiró, volviendo a descansar su cabeza en sus manos —¿Eso hice?

Asintió —No luce bien, general. ¿Quiere que busque un vaso de agua?

No lo negaría, estaba sediento. Terriblemente sediento al punto que no parecía quedar un rastro de agua en todo su cuerpo. Sin embargo, las palabras de ella continuaban molestándole. _Nada, general. Como dije, no querrá saberlo._ ¿Qué había dicho o hecho para que ella le respondiera aquello? Bufó. Por más que quisiera recordarlo, no podía. Y todo el esfuerzo estaba causándole solo más dolores de cabeza. Y que su teniente primera continuara observándolo como si fuera a perder el conocimiento en cualquier momento —No. Estoy bien, teniente. Gracias.

Frunció el entrecejo —¿Puede levantarse?

Asintió, poniéndose de pie —En retrospectiva, teniente, beber con el estómago vacío no pareció una decisión sabia.

Negó con la cabeza —Estoy segura que no, general. ¿Necesita ayuda?

Roy torció el gesto, poniendo una mano sobre su abdomen y la otra en el hombro de Hawkeye, para mantenerse parado y sin tambalearse. El suelo continuaba moviéndose bajo sus pies, si bien ligeramente —¿Tiene un estómago nuevo, teniente?

—Me temo que no, señor —replicó, con mordacidad.

Suspiró —Eso temí. Me habría venido bien uno.

—Estoy segura que si, general —voz ácida—. Ahora recobre la compostura, por favor. Tenemos que ir al cuartel general, si mal no recuerda.

—Ah, si. Cierto —masculló, metiendo la mano en el bolsillo y retrayendo su reloj de plata de alquimista. Sin embargo, torció el gesto al ver la hora que marcaban las manecillas del mismo.

—¿Qué sucede, general? —inquirió su teniente primera, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Ah... Esto no le gustará, teniente... —comenzó, entregándole el reloj a ella. En silencio, vio su expresión cambiar a una de ligera sorpresa y luego a una de clara disconformidad. Labios tensos en una línea y mirada de reprobación.

—Arréglese ya, general —le ordenó, devolviéndole el reloj –presionándolo contra su pecho- con algo más de firmeza y brusquedad de la necesaria—. Salimos en breve.

Roy lo tomó y la miró por un instante —Son las 11:30 AM, teniente —objetó.

La observó marcharse al baño y comenzar a sujetarse su cabello nuevamente, dado que durante la noche un par de mechones se habían soltado y el agarre en general se había aflojado. En su opinión, la hacían lucir más atractiva, pero no se atrevería a mencionarlo en aquel preciso momento —Estoy perfectamente al tanto —no, viendo el reflejo en el espejo de la expresión de desaprobación estampada en su severo rostro y no, viendo la forma en que continuaba intentando alistarse prontamente y con dedos tensos y rígidos. Y hombros igualmente endurecidos. Estaba molesta. Pero, más aún, y conociéndola, molesta consigo misma por haber permitido aquello.

—Tendríamos que haber arribado a las 7 AM —señaló, lo obvio. Un pequeño tirón en las comisuras de sus labios le indicó que también lo sabía perfectamente y que, de hecho, no podía olvidar el detalle.

—Si tiene tiempo para señalar obviedades, general, estoy segura que tiene tiempo para alisarse el uniforme. Y haga algo con su cabello, por favor —replicó, aún intentando sujetarse el cabello prolijamente pero fallando en el intento. El clip se le resbaló de los dedos, posiblemente debido a la prisa de sujetarlo a su cabello, y cayó al suelo. Riza espiró, soltando las hebras doradas de su otra mano y dejándolas caer.

Aquello era todo por lo que aquello estaba mal. Por lo que era inaceptable, por lo que no podía suceder. Después de todo, Riza _nunca _arribaba tarde al cuartel. _Nunca_ se quedaba dormida. Concedido, había estado exhausta, pero generalmente lo estaba y eso _nunca_ la excusaba para no cumplir con sus obligaciones para con la milicia tampoco. Aquello era altamente poco profesional y todo lo que ella _no_ era. Y lo que más le molestaba, en realidad, era que su superior permaneciera completamente tranquilo y calmo. Como si no sucediera nada. Como si todo fuera algo que pudiera ser tomado a la ligera. Aunque no debería estar sorprendida, estaba segura que su superior disfrutaría cualquier oportunidad que le permitiera librarse de un día completo de papeleo. Ella, en cambio, censuraba su postura y no podía dejar de recordar todo el trabajo que aún les había quedado desde el día anterior y todo el que tendrían aquel día. Y, si no se apresuraban, no arribarían al cuartel hasta la hora del almuerzo. Aunque eso no parecía concernir ni preocupar al general de brigada tampoco.

Espirando, lo vio a través del espejo, ahora de pie detrás de ella, y con una mano rodeándola y ofreciéndole el broche que sus dedos habían dejado caer. Su expresión parecía algo suavizada —Relájate, Hawkeye. Ya no llegaremos.

Ella se tensó. Esa _no _era razón para relajarse. Arrebatándole el broche de la mano, se sujetó el cabello en alto y se volteó, clara expresión de desaprobación —No si continúa holgazaneando, general.

Negó con la cabeza —Así lo haga, teniente, no arribaremos al cuartel general hasta dentro de una hora. Y estoy seguro que no se verá bien si ambos llegamos tarde y _juntos_ —además, ya habían perdido medio día, de todas formas. Más les convenía intentar aprovechar el resto del día.

Torció el gesto —Estoy segura que tampoco lucirá bien si ambos faltamos, general —señaló, con severidad. Su superior permanecía completamente tranquilo. Y de hecho, Riza estaba segura que la única razón por la que no estaba sonriendo complacido por como habían resultado las cosas era porque la expresión de ella lo detenía de hacerlo. No estaba complacida, en absoluto.

—Posiblemente —concedió—, pero es nuestra mejor opción, ¿no crees? —después de todo, arribar tarde y juntos sería una irrefutable confirmación. Faltar, en cambio, llevaría solo a especulación sobre las coincidencias de que ambos no arribaran al cuartel el mismo día. Y, por razones obvias, la segunda era mejor que la primera. Y sabía que su teniente primera lo vería así también, eventualmente, cuando el disgusto de haberse quedados dormidos se disipara.

Espiró. Si, sabía que si. Pero "mejor" no era suficiente para disipar sus preocupaciones. Ya era bastante malo que tuvieran que abandonar un bar, a la mañana siguiente y juntos, cuando alguien podría verlos y reconocerlos. Las cosas resultarían abismalmente peores para ambos si alguien deducía que esos eran los motivos por los que se habían ausentado del cuartel general —Nuestra mejor opción habría sido arribar al cuartel a tiempo, general.

—Me temo que ni la alquimia puede retroceder el tiempo, teniente —replicó.

Frunció el entrecejo —Estoy al tanto, general. Aún sí, esto no debería haber pasado.

—Me declaro culpable, teniente —dijo, sonriendo de lado.

Al ver el descaro de él de sonreír, Riza le dedicó otra mirada de amonestación —Es lo mínimo que debería hacer, general. Pero eso no soluciona el predicamento en que nos involucró.

—Si mal no recuerda, no hicimos nada, teniente —objetó, finalmente.

—Eso no importa, general. Lo que importa es cómo luce —señaló.

Él dio otro paso hacia ella, entrecejo fruncido —¿Y cómo luce, exactamente?

Ella alzó la mirada firme, ojos cargados de dureza, facciones severas —Sabe perfectamente como luce, general. Estoy segura que no necesita que le clarifique nada.

—No, pero me gustaría que lo hiciera, teniente —dijo, sonriendo arrogantemente una vez más. Al ver que ella no se suavizaba, perdió completamente la sonrisa y espiró—. Entiendo. Fui un idiota. ¿Es eso?

—Me alegra que estemos de acuerdo, señor —asintió, confirmando sus palabras.

Roy suspiró. Sabiendo perfectamente que no ganaría —Bien. Bien. Yo me haré cargo de todo, teniente, ¿satisfecha?

Riza frunció el entrecejo —Lo estaría si no nos viéramos forzados a inventar una conveniente excusa, general, para empezar. Una que estoy segura nadie creerá, de todas maneras.

Él enarcó ambas cejas —Me ofende, teniente. Puedo ser completamente persuasivo y convincente cuando la situación lo requiere. Y estoy seguro que como mi subordinada debería saberlo.

Espiró. Si, lo sabía. No por nada el general de brigada había logrado avanzar tan rápidamente en su carrera militar; saliendo ileso y con su reputación intacta, inclusive, de un golpe de estado —Entiendo, general. Confiaré en usted.

—¿Eso significa que me perdona, teniente? —inquirió, sonriendo arrogantemente y tomándola por los codos. No obstante, al ver la mirada de reprobación de ella y al percibir la renuencia a su contacto, la soltó.

—No, general. Significa que espero, por su bien, que resulte convincente. Y apreciaría que deje de perder el tiempo también.

Suspiró —No me darás un respiro, ¿verdad?

—Me alegra que me conozca bien —asintió, caminando hasta la puerta de la habitación y abriéndola para abandonar la misma. Colgado al otro lado de la puerta, en el pomo, había un pequeño cartel que decía "no molestar". Retirándolo, Hawkeye se lo devolvió a su superior, claramente aún menos complacida que antes—. Aquí tiene, general —él comenzó a seguirla escalera abajo. Aún con el cartel en mano. Cuando llegó abajo, lo hizo un bollo.

Seguro, entendía por qué podía estar molesta. No era la situación más propicia para ambos. De hecho, era lo que ella siempre le recordaba. Que guardara su apariencia en la milicia, que fuera cuidadoso, que no involucrara su vida personal con su vida en la milicia, que no realizara acciones impetuosas y apresuradas que pudieran resultar perniciosas para su ambición. Que no diera razones a los altos cargos para degradarlo o trasladarlo a un punto lejano del Amestris o, en el peor de los casos, forzarlo a retiro. Que fuera sensato. Y que no arriesgara su posición en la milicia de esa forma. Y él simplemente se había marchado antes de la oficina, el día anterior, molesto y había ido directo al bar de Madame Christmas a atiborrarse de alcohol hasta forzar a su madre adoptiva a llamar a su teniente primera por teléfono para que hiciera control de daños. Y ella había venido, como siempre, porque él sabía –mejor que nadie- que Hawkeye tomaba demasiado en serio su deber como para abandonarlo a su suerte arriesgando de esa forma todo por lo que habían estado trabajando.

Y ahora él había empeorado todo, reteniéndola con él toda la noche, forzándola a faltar a sus obligaciones para con la milicia que sabía Riza cumplía diligentemente y a conciencia. Y eso sin contar lo que habría dicho o hecho la noche anterior que no podía recordar. Además, evidentemente él no era idiota. Sabía cómo luciría aquello. No, lo sabía muy bien. Y sabía también que su teniente primera era sumamente concienzuda en lo referente a las apariencias. No a la suya, porque sabía perfectamente que Riza no se concernía demasiado con el "qué dirán" en relación a su persona y nunca lo había hecho. Ni siquiera cuando había sido joven y todo el pueblo en que había vivido la había evitado por ser la hija del alquimista Berthold Hawkeye. Sin embargo, era sumamente escrupulosa en lo que refería a la imagen que la milicia tenía de él. Más allá de sus supuestos defectos de carácter que corrían por la milicia, como su procrastinación e inclinación por las mujeres, y que él mismo hacía circular a modo de pantalla; ella procuraba siempre que luciera bien a los ojos de sus superiores. Por eso, lo asistía con su papeleo atrasado y deberes y se aseguraba que todo estuviera en orden para las inspecciones de los altos mandos y demás. Y él parecía desechar todo ese esfuerzo _–como si no importara-_ con cada cosa que hacía o decía, aún cuando claramente esa no era su intención. Así que si, su teniente tenía todo el derecho de enfadarse con él, pero aquello parecía un poco excesivo.

Se preguntó si habría dicho algo que no debería la noche anterior. Si la habría herido u ofendido de alguna forma. Dios sabía que hacía eso a menudo, aún sin intentarlo —Teniente —la llamó, deteniéndola por la muñeca—. Riza.

Ella se detuvo en seco, ante la mención de su nombre. Llevaba años sin oírlo de la boca de él. 20, para ser exactos. Desde el día en que su padre se había desplomado en su despacho. Espiró —Por favor déjeme marcharme, general. Ya es tarde —solicitó, bajando la voz. El bar estaba completamente vacío y, evidentemente, cerrado a clientes. Por ende, se encontraban solos.

Él frunció el entrecejo y la hizo voltearse para enfrentarlo, sin soltarla —Te llevaré yo mismo. Una vez haya llamado al cuartel general.

—Sabe que no es necesario.

—Aún así, teniente, insisto. Y me complacería que me dejara hacerlo, aunque sea por una vez —aseguró—. Llamaré a Havoc, será solo un minuto.

—Entiendo —asintió. Sintiendo los dedos de él retraerse completamente de su muñeca, dejándola ir.

Sin dejar de mirar a Hawkeye, habló. Entrecejo fruncido —Darlene —voz cargada de ligera irritación—. Se perfectamente que estás ahí. Apreciaría que dejes de espiarnos —le dedicó una mirada de disculpa a su teniente primera, sabiendo que aquello solo hacía que reforzara su estado de ánimo respecto a las cosas. De hecho, podía ver la tensión en la línea de su mandíbula y la forma en que sus hombros se habían atiesado súbitamente.

—A-Ah... Lo lamento Roy-san —sonrió—. Vine por un vaso de agua y...

Roy espiró, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz. Las empleadas del bar de Madame siempre habían sido así de entrometidas respecto a su vida privada y en términos generales nunca le había importado. Ahora, sin embargo, no era el momento —Si no te molesta, preferiría que nos dejaras solos.

—¡Ah, si! —sonrió—. Espero que hayas "dormido" bien —añadió mirando ahora a la rubia, con una sonrisa sugestiva que daba a entender que seguramente lo habría hecho, dado que había pasado la noche con él, para luego dar media vuelta y desaparecer en la parte trasera del bar.

Negó con la cabeza —Lo lamento. Siempre son así de entrometidas. Aunque a éstas alturas ya debes saberlo —añadió, con una sonrisa.

Pero Riza solo negó con la cabeza —No, está bien —solo tenía deseos de marcharse a su casa. Y, cuanto antes, mejor. Además, Black Hayate había estado solo toda la noche y Riza estaba segura que extrañaría su compañía.

—Ah, si, claro —asintió, notando que parecía cansada y deseosa de marcharse de allí y, seguramente, lejos de él también—. Llamaré a Havoc. Aguarde aquí, teniente.

Asintió —Si, general —viéndolo bordear la barra y tomar el teléfono que se encontraba al otro lado de éste, oculto por la misma. Tomando el auricular lo llevó a su oído y discó. Aguardando a que alguien atendiera del otro lado. Finalmente la joven encargada de las líneas telefónicas lo hizo.

—Hola, éste es el cuartel general de Central —su voz amable y formal, como siempre.

Roy suspiró —Necesito comunicarme con la oficina del general de brigada Mustang.

—Me temo que no tenemos permiso para comunicarlo desde una línea externa, señor.

—Habla el general de brigada Roy Mustang —dijo, sacando su libretita negra del bolsillo y leyendo su código inclusive antes de que la joven se lo solicitara.

La muchacha volvió a hablar —El código ha sido verificado. Aguarde un instante, por favor —y rápidamente la comunicación fue reemplazada por un ocasional bip, revelando que estaba en espera. Alzando la vista, miró a su teniente primera. Ésta permanecía de pie, con la mirada ligeramente perdida en el espacio. Parecía algo apagada. Torció el gesto. E iba a decirle algo, preguntarle si se encontraba bien, cuando la voz de su subordinado al otro lado de la línea lo detuvo de hacerlo.

—¿Jefe?

—Havoc —voz firme.

—Oy, jefe. ¿Dónde demonios te metiste? ¿Hawkeye no está aquí tampoco? La oficina es un desastre.

Negó con la cabeza —La teniente y yo tenemos que solucionar algo concerniente a Ishbal. Te dejo a cargo de la oficina. Asegúrate que el teniente Breda y el sargento Fuery hagan su papeleo.

—¡¿Eeehhh?! Pero, general, tengo una cita hoy.

Roy frunció el entrecejo —Cancélala entonces. Y Havoc, intenta no incendiar mi oficina —sin decir más, cortó. Volviéndose a Hawkeye—. ¿Ve, teniente? Todo solucionado.

La vio suspirar, y asentir cansinamente —Eso veo, general.

Caminando hasta ella, la tomó por los brazos y la observó detenidamente —¿Te encuentras bien?

Asintió —Así es, señor. Perfectamente.

Torció el gesto —Porque no lo parece —objetando—. Estás algo pálida también... —alzó la mano, presionando la palma contra su frente—. No estarás enferma, ¿verdad?

Pero ella solo le removió la mano de su frente —No, general. Y por favor mantenga su distancia —y retrocedió un paso, soltándose del agarre de él.

—Con todo respeto, teniente. Afirmé que cuidaría de mis subordinados y eso planeo hacer —hizo una pausa—. Necesitas comer algo.

—Estoy bien, general —aseguró—. Comeré algo cuando regrese a mi apartamento.

—Lo cual no pasará, teniente, hasta que coma algo. Y eso es una orden —estableció, firme, al ver que ella intentaba objetar.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Hawkeye se veía mucho más cansada y estresada últimamente. No era que fuera extraño, porque era ella la que hacía la mayor parte del papeleo y trabajo burocrático y siempre de forma diligente, en la oficina. Y el trabajo no había cesado de acumularse desde principio de año. Sin embargo, últimamente se le notaba mucho más (dentro de los parámetros de su teniente primera, dado que siempre intentaba disimular todo con esmero, y aún lo hacía). Las ojeras bajo los ojos. La ligera inclinación hacia abajo de sus hombros. Y la forma en que solía suspirar eventualmente, entre documento y documento que revisaba. Además, estaba más tensa también, que de costumbre.

Y podría culpar al hecho de que su teniente primera aún estaba en "sus días", pero aunque suponía que no ayudaba, no era la razón principal ya que inclusive antes de ello había lucido de esa forma. Seguro, podría atribuírselo entonces al susto de embarazo, pero incluso antes de aquello, Hawkeye había manifestado estar algo más cansada de lo usual. De hecho, y si debiera poner un punto de partida, lo ubicaría en la primera noche que pasaron juntos. El día en que había sido forzada a jalar el gatillo contra alguien una vez más, por _él_. En realidad, si debía ser honesto, él mismo parecía ser el común denominador de todas las situaciones estresantes que Riza había debido pasar y tolerar, por cuenta suya, en aquel último tiempo. Y empezaba a creer que era él, la situación de _ellos_, lo que estaba drenándola poco a poco. Cansándola, cada día más. Y eso empezaba a verse reflejado en su expresión de cansancio, aún cuando ella intentaba, como siempre, disimularlo todo con esmero. Como era propio de su persona.

Volviendo de la pequeña cocina que se encontraba detrás del bar con un plato y dos vasos en mano, depositó todo sobre una de las mesas vacías del bar. Llenando, los dos últimos, con agua del grifo que se encontraba detrás de la barra. Indicándole que se sentara, tomó asiento delante de ella, empujando el pequeño plato con un sándwich en su dirección, y con una mirada de disculpa —Me temo que es todo lo que hay en el bar. Te invitaría a almorzar, pero estoy seguro que no aceptarás ir a la ciudad donde puedan vernos.

Riza solo negó con la cabeza calmamente —No, está bien, general. Esto es suficiente —dando un sorbo a su vaso de agua para luego dar una pequeña mordida a la comida.

Sonrió arrogantemente —Además, no es como si pudiera comer demasiado. Aún tengo el estómago revuelto.

—Era de esperarse, general, ¿no es así? —inquirió, sin alzar la mirada de la comida, dando otro sorbo a su agua. Él la imitó, vaciando de un sorbo el suyo y levantándose para llenarlo una vez más. ¡Dios, estaba deshidratado!

Una vez más, tomó asiento frente a ella —Supongo que si, teniente. Usted me lo advirtió, después de todo.

—Y evidentemente no me hizo caso, general —retrucó, mordazmente.

—Evidentemente —concedió, con una sonrisa de complacencia—. Ahora me arrepiento.

Riza exhaló —Eso dice siempre —señalando lo obvio y dando otro mordisco a su sándwich. No obstante, se detuvo en seco al verlo extender la mano por encima de la mesa y sostener su mano libre firmemente presionada sobre la superficie de ésta. Con la otra mano, levantó la manga de su uniforme con cuidado, observando su muñeca con el entrecejo fruncido. Con el mismo cuidado, la volteó para ver la cara interna de la misma.

—Estás más delgada —no era una pregunta. Y no sonaba complacido al respecto tampoco.

Riza retrajo su mano del agarre de él, facciones rígidas —No lo estoy, general.

Pero él volvió a tomar su brazo y lo extendió con firmeza, levantando aún más la manga del uniforme hasta el codo de ella. No era demasiado, o excesivo. Sin embargo, para alguien que la conocía como él, era ligeramente notorio. Y le hacía recordar a cuando la había conocido por primera vez, en la casa de su sensei. Delgada y de complexión pequeña y con unos quilos menos de los que una persona de su edad debería tener, pero con muchos años más en su mirada. Y evidentemente el pensamiento no lo confortaba —¿Estás comiendo?

Frunció el entrecejo —Así es —aunque admitía que últimamente no tenía ni había tenido mucho tiempo para comer algo decente. De hecho, había estado alimentándose con comida enlatada, hasta pocos días atrás cuando había aceptado tomarse aquellos dos días libres—. No tiene que preocuparse por mi, general. Como dije, me encuentro bien.

Roy trazó la cara interna de su antebrazo con las yemas de sus dedos, delineando por encima de sus venas visibles. Sintiéndola al instante intentar retraer el brazo. Sin embargo, no se lo permitió. Parecía sumamente concentrado. Ojos negros clavados en la piel expuesta que trazaban sus dedos —Siento discrepar, teniente. _Esto_ no parece "bien".

Espiró —Últimamente no he tenido tiempo de cocinar apropiadamente, general. Eso es todo —asegurando con calma.

—¿Eso es todo? —inquirió, alzando la mirada a ella, ceño fruncido.

—Así es. ¿Acaso debería haber otra razón?

—¿Acaso no la hay? —contrarrestó, soltándole el brazo que ella retrajo rápidamente y cubrió una vez más con su manga.

—No, general.

—¿Estás segura?

—Así es. No hay nada —afirmó, cerrando los ojos pesadamente.

—Anoche dije algo que te disgustó, ¿no es así? —soltó finalmente. No sabía que, pero sabía que había dicho algo.

Ella parpadeó por un instante, y luego sonrió suavemente y negó con la cabeza —No, general. No dijo nada de tal naturaleza.

—¿En verdad?

—Así es, señor —confirmó, con las comisuras de sus labios a duras penas curvadas hacia arriba—. No dijo nada.

Él asintió y bebió un sorbo de agua. Sin embargo, sus propias palabras resonaron en su cabeza. _Si lo que necesitas para permanecer a mi lado es un bebé, yo me encargaré de proveértelo_. Escupió y empezó a toser bruscamente, golpeándose el pecho con el puño. Hawkeye, que hasta el momento había permanecido sentada, se puso de pie y fue a parar a su lado, palmeando firme y cortésmente su espalda —General, ¿se encuentra bien? —expresión de ligera preocupación—. ¿Puede respirar?

Tosió —Si... Estoy bien, teniente... —asintiendo, ella retomó su lugar y él la observó a través de la mesa. Ojos entrecerrados. Finalmente, maldijo—. ¿Realmente te ofrecí...?

Riza lo miró perpleja, insegura de lo que quería decir su superior —No creo entenderlo, general.

—Ya sabe, teniente. No me haga decirlo —dijo, ligeramente fastidiado.

—Me temo que realmente no se de qué habla, general —aseguró, con calma. Notando la súbita tensión en la línea de la mandíbula de su superior y la forma en que asía el vaso con más fuerza de la necesaria. Sus nudillos empezando a tornarse blancos.

Suspiró —¿Realmente ofrecí darle un hijo mío, teniente?

Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron ligeramente hacia arriba —Oh, eso. Así es, señor. Lo hizo.

Frunció el entrecejo —¿Y qué respondió, teniente?

Enarcó ambas cejas —¿Acaso importa, general?

—Eso creo... —siendo sincero, no estaba seguro de querer saberlo.

Pero ella solo negó calmamente con la cabeza —No se preocupe, general. No tomé en serio su ofrecimiento.

Exhaló, profundamente aliviado —Es bueno saberlo, teniente.

Ella asintió, sonriendo tenuemente —Imagino que si, general —concedió, enarcando una ceja ligeramente entretenida—. ¿Acaso ofrece a todas las mujeres con que duerme el honor de portar su primogénito?

Roy agradeció no haber estado bebiendo agua en aquel momento, dado que seguramente habría vuelto a escupirla o ahogarse en esta una vez más —Estoy seguro que a éstas alturas sabe que no, teniente —replicó, torciendo el gesto.

—Me temo que ya no sé qué pensar, general, a éstas altura. Admito que la proposición me tomó desprevenida —replicó, dando un calmo sorbo a su agua.

—Pero la habría aceptado, teniente, en otras circunstancias —insistió.

Ella alzó la mirada, expresión neutral —No creo que tal fuera jamás una opción, general.

—Pero de serlo... —presionó.

Espiró —¿Acaso quiere saber si tendría un hijo suyo, general?

—Es una forma de ponerlo, teniente —concedió, sonriendo arrogantemente.

—Me temo que es la única interpretación, señor —señalando lo obvio.

—Entonces solo hay una respuesta, teniente —proporcionó, confiado.

—Así es, general. Pero preferiría no proporcionársela.

—Oh, vamos, teniente —insistió—. No es como si estuviéramos hablándolo en serio. Hipotéticamente hablando...

—¿Hipotéticamente, general? —inquirió.

—Completamente hipotético, teniente —aseguró, con la misma sonrisa arrogante.

—Entiendo. En tal caso, así es si, general. Había considerado hacerlo, de estar embarazada —aseguró. Y lo vio súbitamente palidecer. Negó calmamente con la cabeza.

—¿Entonces...?

Frunció el entrecejo —¿Se encuentra bien, general?

—¿...tendría un hijo mío, teniente? ¿Así como así? —dijo.

Espiró —Eso fue lo que dije, general. Y recuerde que fue usted quien preguntó, en primer lugar —le recordó, fácticamente.

—Eso hice, ¿verdad? —inquirió, aún sin haber culminado de procesar información otorgada con tal brutal honestidad y de forma tan lacónica, característica de su teniente primera.

Asintió —Eso me temo, señor. Si.

Sin embargo, al ver que su superior permanecía otro instante más callado, sentado e inmóvil, negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie —Debo marcharme, general. Que tenga buen día. Y gracias por la comida.

Y, sin decir más, se guió a sí misma hasta la salida, abandonando el bar y dejándolo inmediatamente atrás. Con una pequeña y calma sonrisa en el rostro. Quién hubiera dicho, después de todo, que el héroe de Ishbal, el gran alquimista de la flama, tuviera tal miedo a la paternidad. Era curioso, si lo pensaba. Pero suponía que no del todo sorprendente, considerando el estilo de vida que su superior había estado llevando hasta el momento. De hecho, Riza sabía perfectamente que no estaba entre sus aspiraciones, el conseguirse una esposa –tal y como le había insistido el general de brigada Hughes- y tener hijos. Y, si debía ser sincera, ella misma no había considerado nada de ello hasta recientemente, no para ella al menos. Y, aunque había concluido que no resultaba tan mal prospecto, había concluido también que no era para ella. Lo sabía, y siempre lo había sabido. Que su vida estaba ligada a la de su superior y que seguramente estaría de por vida en la milicia también. Y eso era algo que había asumido tiempo atrás. Por esa razón, no se detenía a pensar en ello. No se permitía el hacerlo, por razones obvias, y así era como debía ser.

No importaba, no realmente. Después de todo, había sido sincera cuando había afirmado que su aspiración seguía siendo continuar vigilando su espalda y cerciorarse de que hiciera su trabajo correctamente y aún se atenía a ello. A sus palabras. Y a su promesa de aquella vez, de seguirlo hasta el infierno. Al fin y al cabo, podía vivir como había estado haciéndolo hasta entonces, conformándose con lo que su vida había sido hasta el momento. No obstante, no podría vivir si él muriera. Si él perdiera la vida. Y si ese era el precio a pagar para mantenerlo vivo, para mantenerse a su lado protegiéndolo, entonces lo pagarías con gusto y sin arrepentimientos.

Si, no dudaría un segundo en resignar su felicidad y volver a jalar el gatillo. Ni siquiera una vez, por él.

Ni siquiera por una milésima de un instante.


	29. Reglas

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenecen.  
**

29/36**  
**

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, como todos los días, he aquí el capítulo de hoy, que espero disfruten =). Y, como siempre, quiero decirles **gracias**, a todos los lectores que siguen mi historia, así lo hagan anónimamente y especialmente a quienes se toman ese tiempito extra para escribirme y hacerme saber lo que piensan. **¡Mil, mil gracias!** A: **HoneyHawkeye**, **Bibiene Von Heiwa**, **Lucia991**, **inowe**, **Darkrukia4**,**Rukia Kurosaki-chan**, **fandita-eromena**, **Andyhaikufma**, **Guest**, **Hoshiisima**, **Alexandra-Ayanami**,**Rinsita-chan**, **laura-eli89**,**HaruD'Elric**, **Natsumi Anko**, **mariana garcia**, **Dulce Locurilla**, **LaertesDiMarcini**, **Eli Lawliet**, **GiEricka**,** imarbu18**y **Wanderer Black**. En fin, espero les guste. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Crisis de la mediana edad**

* * *

XXIX

"Reglas"

* * *

No pudo evitar soltar una breve exhalación en el preciso instante en que reingresó a la oficina, observando el escritorio del general de brigada completamente desprovisto de su persona y completamente organizado también, lo que solo podía significar una única cosa: su superior se había marchado y, encima de todo, antes de tiempo. Habiendo abandonado su papeleo negligentemente. Negando con la cabeza, Riza caminó hasta su propio escritorio y depositó los papeles que su superior le había solicitado que buscara. Aunque, sospechaba, con la intención de aprovechar su ausencia para poder marcharse antes de tiempo sin que ella objetara o amonestara su conducta. No sería la primera vez, de todas maneras. El general de brigada Mustang podía ser manipulador y todo un estratega cuando lo deseaba o requería. Y ciertamente era un hombre mañoso. Uno que odiaba el papeleo, por encima de todo, y uno que haría lo necesario para eludir sus obligaciones burocráticas en tanto le fuera posible. Y, evidentemente, eso había hecho.

Volviéndose al resto de los hombres en la oficina, inquirió, imaginando de antemano la respuesta —¿Alguien sabe a dónde se marchó el general de brigada?

Havoc se encogió de hombros, jugando con un encendedor, abriendo y cerrando la tapa distraídamente con el pulgar —El jefe dijo algo sobre hacer una inspección a la ciudad, y se marchó.

Breda decidió acotar —El general dijo que no lo esperáramos. Que no volvería.

Y Fuery añadió, finalmente, dubitativo —Umm... Y el general dijo que nos disculpáramos con usted de su parte, teniente primera. Y que dejaba unos papeles para que usted revisara sobre su escritorio.

Riza negó con la cabeza y espiró. Por supuesto, debería haberlo previsto. No le bastaba haberse tomado aquel día, una semana atrás, tras haber intentado ahogarse en whisky en el bar de Madame Christmas y haberse quedado dormido a la mañana siguiente sino que ahora se tomaba el atrevimiento de marcharse antes, y con todo el trabajo y papeleo que tenían, dejándole encima a ella parte de su porción de dicho trabajo. No era que le sorprendiera, porque no lo hacía, no del todo. Sin embargo, sí le causaba cierta indignación la actitud de su superior. Especialmente cuando justamente la semana previa había cometido la negligencia de alzar sospechas hacia su persona cuando ambos no se habían presentado al cuartel general. Y aunque el asunto parecía haber quedado completamente zanjado y enterrado, de forma conveniente y prolija también –dado que su superior se había asegurado de darle cierta legitimidad a la excusa- Riza no creía que fuera una razón para retomar sus costumbres de procrastinación así como así. Como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero, como era esperable, su superior no parecía oír razones.

Resignada, tomó asiento en su escritorio lista pare retomar su trabajo, y para revisar los papeles que su superior le había dejado. Si era todo lo que el general de brigada no había revisado, tendría seguramente que quedarse después de hora. Lo cual era casi seguro, conociendo al alquimista de la flama. No obstante, se llevó una ligera sorpresa al ver que se trataba solo de una carpeta. Una delgada además, indicando que no había demasiados documentos que revisar en su interior. Asimismo, no tenía ninguna etiqueta que revelara de qué se tratara, por lo que decidió abrirla con cierto reparo. Apartando la tapa, frunció el entrecejo —¿Qué se supone que significa esto, sargento mayor Fuery? —inquirió.

—Ah... No lo sabemos, teniente. El general nos dijo que se lo dejáramos allí. Que los revisara.

Riza soltó un pequeño suspiro. Adentro no había demasiado, salvo dos documentos ya firmados, que necesitaban ser entregados al mayor general Enfield de salida, un documento más que –según decía una nota- quería que revisara antes de marcharse. Y otro pequeño papel de oficina en el que le "ordenaba" no enfadarse por haber usado un recurso tan bajo para marcharse antes de tiempo, pero le había surgido algo que necesitaba solucionar (posiblemente una cita, como era su costumbre), y no había creído que ella le consintiera marcharse antes de tiempo por algo de tal naturaleza. Luego, al margen, un garabato de un perro que simulaba tener un pobre parecido a Black Hayate, pero no realmente. Tensando la boca en una línea, ciñó el entrecejo y abolló la ridícula nota de su superior, arrojándola luego al cesto y absteniéndose en sus deseos de simplemente sacar su semiautomática y vaciar su cargador contra el completamente insultante papel. En cambio, inspiró profundamente y retomó su trabajo con diligencia y esmero. ¿Cómo se suponía que cumpliera su deber de vigilar su espalda si dicha espalda continuaba escapándose de su vista todo el tiempo con razones cada vez más ridículas? Más aún, ¿cómo esperaba un hombre que no era capaz de tolerar todas sus horas de oficina convertirse en Fuhrer cuando dicho trabajo implicaba e implicaría para él aún más papeleo que el que ya de por sí recibía?

_Me temo que el general adoptó más costumbres del teniente general Grumman de las que debería. _Negó con la cabeza, tomando su pluma y retomando su propio papeleo. Seguro, el actual Fuhrer le había enseñado gran cantidad de las cosas que el general de brigada sabía en la actualidad. Como, cómo llevar adelante una operación para recabar información y demás operaciones militares con altos índices de discreción y secretismo que el general había aprendido a realizar de forma completamente eficiente. Así como también lo había instruido en las formas de la milicia y en las formas para eludir la burocracia completamente inepta de ésta y avanzar más rápidamente hacia la cima. Algo que claramente no complacía a muchos. Por lo que en cierta forma se podía decir que Grumman había sido el mentor –en lo que respectaba a la milicia, al menos- para su superior, así como también resultaba en un valioso aliado para todos ellos. Y un contacto con informantes. No obstante, el general de brigada parecía haber adquirido algunos rasgos más del anciano Fuhrer, como sus artimañas para eludir su trabajo y papeleo –no por nada lo llamaban ocasionalmente "viejo zorro"- y su mala costumbre de dejar éste último para flirtear y coquetear con las secretarias y básicamente todo el personal femenino no militar trabajando en el cuartel e inclusive algunas oficiales de menor rango que no pertenecían a su cadena de comando tampoco.

Guardando la pluma tras haber finalizado todo, tomó y se colocó bajo el brazo la carpeta que el general de brigada le había dejado y dejó la oficina, despidiéndose de Havoc, Breda y Fuery con un seco asentimiento de cabeza y un cortés buenas noches antes de salir y cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Dejaría los documentos que su superior le había ordenado que entregara al mayor general antes de abandonar el cuartel general y luego se marcharía a su casa. Estaba cansada. Además, aún tenía que alimentar a Black Hayate y pasearlo. Y prefería hacerlo antes de que se hiciera demasiado tarde.

Una vez arribó a la oficina en cuestión, golpeó la puerta, aguardando una respuesta —Adelante.

Girando el pomo y abriendo la puerta, ingresó, llevándose la mano a la frente con disciplina —Teniente primera Hawkeye reportándose —la descendió y extendió la carpeta con los documentos en el interior al hombre—. El general de brigada Mustang me ordenó que le entregara éstos, mayor.

El hombre sonrió y tomó la carpeta, abriéndola y ojeando el contenido para luego dejarla en un rincón de su escritorio como si nada —Ah, sí. Mustang me dijo que enviaría a un subordinado. Aparentemente tenía algo que hacer.

Cerró los ojos pacientemente —Eso me temo, señor —e iba a despedirse, pero el hombre soltó una gran carcajada y continuó hablando.

—Seguro otra mujer. Eso dio a entender, después de todo. No me sorprendería. Un poco más y superará las anécdotas del actual Fuhrer Grumman de sus conquistas cuando era joven.

Riza permaneció neutral. Ya había deducido, por supuesto, que su superior se había marchado tempranamente por una mujer —Eso he oído, mayor general —así que se limitó únicamente a replicar aquello, por mera cortesía y respeto a su superior, preguntándose si el hombre no habría olvidado que ella no era uno más de los "muchachos" sino una oficial, de hecho, femenina. Aún cuando no usara la falda del uniforme. Y que aquella conversación no parecía propia para ser discutida con ella especialmente, de todas las personas—. Si no requiere nada más, solicito permiso para retirarme.

—Ah, claro. Claro. Puede marcharse, teniente. Que tenga buenas noches.

Asintió secamente —Usted también, mayor —antes de dar media vuelta y abandonar la oficina. No negaría que se sentía ligeramente irritada con el descaro de su superior. Ni siquiera se había molestado en disimular que se marcharía antes por cuestiones meramente personales y en absoluto compatibles o siquiera apropiadas con sus responsabilidades para con la milicia. No, simplemente se había marchado, alardeando –con una sonrisa arrogante- seguramente también de que se había escapado de su "temible teniente primera" (como ocasionalmente lo había oído llamarla, cuando él había creído que ella no estaba oyendo) y del tedioso papeleo para regodearse en la compañía de alguna mujer cuyo nombre olvidaría en la mañana.

En ocasiones, solo en algunas, como éstas, se preguntaba si realmente habría elegido al hombre correcto para seguir. Sabía que sí. Y no lo dudaba. Solo... tenía problemas para recordarlo en aquellos momentos. Y sabía perfectamente que de haber estado el campo de tiro abierto, habría disparado unas rondas antes de marcharse, pero sabía también que ya era demasiado tarde para ello. Estaba cerrado y seguramente lo estaría desde las 1800. Así que se conformaría con arribar a su apartamento y relajarse con una taza de té en manos y la grata compañía de su Shiba Inu, el cual _no_ le traía problemas en absoluto, a diferencia de su superior el general de brigada Roy Mustang, que parecía hacerlo constantemente.

Aferrándose el abrigo firmemente al cuerpo; dado que aunque la primavera finalmente había arribado, las noches continuaban siendo frescas; siguió caminando por las calles de Central en absoluto silencio. Con el sonido del eco de los escasos tacos de su bota militar haciéndole únicamente compañía, hasta que finalmente arribó a su edificio y, avanzando por el corredor, hasta la entrada de su apartamento. Sin embargo, cuando lo hizo, se detuvo en seco. Dedos enroscados alrededor del pomo de la puerta. Completamente inmóvil. Aguzó el oído, segura ahora de que oía un par de pasos provenientes del interior de su casa. Dando un paso atrás, examinó la rendija de debajo de la puerta –comprobando que había luz- y retrajo su pistola de la funda, entrecejo fruncido. Definitivamente había alguien adentro. Y Riza estaba segura de que nadie tenía un juego de llaves como para haberse invitado por su cuenta. Ni siquiera Rebecca. Ni siquiera el general de brigada. Por lo que, tomando el arma, retrajo la corredera y la sostuvo firmemente en su mano derecha, dedo en el gatillo, mientras que con la izquierda deslizaba la llave al interior de la cerradura lo más sigilosamente posible. La giró, con suma caución, y tras el casi sordo "clic" la puerta se abrió y deslizó a duras penas, dejando una rendija abierta. Abriendo el resto de la misma con su pie, con sumo cuidado y sigilo, alzó su arma y apuntó directamente al intruso. El cual, al oír el sonido de alguien más, se volvió a ella y sobresaltó, alzando ambas manos en son de paz.

Riza frunció el entrecejo —¿General? —viendo a Black Hayate permanecer sentado obedientemente junto a su superior, cola meciéndose alegremente de un lado al otro.

Roy sonrió —¿Sabe, teniente? Ya puede bajar el arma.

Pero su subordinada solo le dedicó otra mirada severa y mantuvo el arma en su lugar —Estoy considerándolo, general —voz claramente de disconformidad.

El moreno frunció el entrecejo —¿No recibió mi nota, teniente? —pero continuó con lo suyo.

Solo entonces, Riza descendió el arma. Expresión aún severa —Así es, general. Pero me temo que no puede simplemente librarse de sus obligaciones con una pobre excusa de nota y esperar que me sienta complacida al respecto.

—Me ofende, teniente. Puse mucho esmero en ésta. Hasta le añadí mi toque personal —aseguró, sonriendo arrogantemente.

Espiró —Si se refiere al dibujo, general, lamento decirle que sus habilidades de dibujo son de escasas a nulas. Y estoy convencida de que un dibujo de mi perro no compensa el que se haya marchado antes y abandonado su papeleo.

—Como dije, teniente, tenía cosas que hacer —replicó, sin inmutarse.

Solo entonces Riza se percató de la escena delante suyo. Su superior se encontraba en su apartamento, en su cocina. No solo eso, sino que se había puesto cómodo, quitado la chaqueta militar la cual había colgado en el respaldar de una silla, desabrochado los botones del cuello de la camisa y arremangado las mangas hasta los codos y se había amarrado al frente un delantal de cocina que Riza inmediatamente reconoció como propio –con el entrecejo fruncido. Y se encontraba usando _sus_ hornallas y _sus_ utensilios de cocina para cocinar algo. Alimentando, como podía ver, de vez en cuando a Black Hayate, aún a pesar de que ella se aseguraba cuidadosamente de no malcriarlo y consentirlo de esa forma —General, si me permite preguntar, ¿qué hace?

Él continuó revolviendo algo en una sartén sobre el fuego con una cuchara de madera —Pensé que resultaba evidente, teniente. Cocinando.

—Eso puedo ver, general. Me refería a cómo entró en mi casa y por qué —señaló, con voz estricta. Cruzándose de brazos.

—Encontré su llave de repuesto, teniente. En el zócalo suelto del pasillo —confesó, sonriendo complacido de haber sido capaz de descifrarla tan bien como para descubrir dónde escondía la llave. No era un lugar obvio. Y de no ser porque había estado deliberadamente buscando, jamás habría notado que había un zócalo suelto, para empezar. Una vez que lo había visto, no obstante, el resto había sido fácil. Él conocía perfectamente cómo pensaba su teniente primera—. Y el por qué se explica fácilmente.

Espiró —Más le vale que tenga una buena razón para haber ingresado a mi casa sin mi permiso, general —advirtiéndole con voz rígida lo obvio.

Sonrió arrogantemente —Por supuesto, teniente. ¿Qué clase de hombre sería si lo hubiera hecho sin una razón?

Ella enarcó ambas cejas y luego negó con la cabeza —Uno demente, general, y uno peligroso. Por favor dígame que no tengo que dispararle.

—¿Acaso haría eso a su superior? —inquirió, con curiosidad.

—Solo si mi superior perdió la cabeza, general. Y tal parece ser el caso —aseguró, con mordacidad.

—Me ofende, teniente, que dude de mi sanidad mental solo por querer hacer algo agradable por mi más valiosa y confiable subordinada —dramatizó, fingiendo sentirse ofendido.

Riza permaneció con expresión neutral —Sin ánimos de ofender, general, está usando un delantal rosa —señalando lo obvio, y la principal razón por la que tal escena podría considerarse en la forma en que ella la había pintado. Su superior finalmente había perdido la cabeza.

Roy frunció el entrecejo y bajó la mirada al delantal que tenía puesto, cuchara de madera aún en mano —Respecto a eso quería preguntarle, teniente, ¿por qué tiene un delantal de este color? Sin ánimos de ofender, no parece del tipo de persona que lo use.

Espiró. Era cierto. No era que tuviera algo en contra del color en general, porque no lo tenía, simplemente no podía imaginárselo en nada que la refiriera a ella y por ende se abstenía de usarlo en cualquiera de sus formas —No lo hago, general. Fue un regalo —Rebecca, en cambio, había creído que necesitaba algo que declarara abiertamente "soy mujer, uso rosa" en caso de que un hombre deseara visitar su apartamento y estuviese aún dudoso de su sexualidad. Riza había afirmado que era ridículo, como todo lo que Rebecca solía decir, pero la morena no le había hecho el menor de los casos y se había limitado simplemente a afirmar que necesitaba un macho que "la atendiera", lo antes posible.

Roy sonrió arrogantemente —¿Y lo usa, teniente? —intentando imaginar a su severa y disciplinada teniente primera usando un delantal de cocina rosa, y fallando estrepitosamente en el intento. Especialmente porque la conocía desde su juventud, e inclusive entonces, Riza siempre había sido muy clásica y sobria para vestirse. Algo que inicialmente había comparado con las empleadas del bar en el que se había criado.

Volvió a espirar, esta vez más larga y tendidamente —Eso me temo, general, dado que es el único que poseo.

—¿Y lo usará, teniente, si se lo ordeno? —inquirió, ampliando aún más su sonrisa de autocomplacencia.

Riza enarcó una ceja peligrosamente —No, general —asegurando efectiva y tajantemente que no cedería a su déspota orden sin sentido. Tal y como había hecho con su petición de que usara un vestido—. Además pienso que luce mejor en usted —añadió, con sarcasmo.

—Lo hace, ¿no cree, teniente? —siguiéndole la corriente, con la misma sonrisa arrogante. No había mucho que hacer, de todas maneras, no podía dignificarse demasiado habiendo sido atrapado usando aquello. Siendo sincero, había esperado haber terminado para cuando su teniente primera llegara. Pero ahora ya no tenía demasiado sentido pensar en ello. Además, no era como si usar algo como aquello atentara a su orgullo masculino.

—Así es, general —confirmó, cerrando los ojos con calma y consintiendo que sus comisuras se curvaran tenuemente hacia arriba en una suave sonrisa, claro sarcasmo en sus palabras—. El color le favorece.

—Eso mismo estaba pensando, teniente. Quizá considere cambiar los uniformes una vez alcance la cima, por unos de éste color. ¿Qué piensa?

—Pienso que mejor absténgase de hacer algo así, general. Aunque crea que el color le favorece, no creo que halague de igual forma al teniente segundo Breda, por ejemplo. O al mayor Armstrong —señaló, con calma.

Roy encontró que la idea de su teniente segundo vestido en rosa era particularmente perturbadora, por ende ni siquiera intentó contemplar la imagen del mayor Armstrong —Buen punto, teniente. El azul está bien.

—Estoy de acuerdo, general —asintió—. Ahora, si me permite preguntar una vez más, ¿qué está haciendo en mi apartamento?.

—Pensé que mi poca dignidad vistiendo un delantal rosa lo explicaba todo, teniente —señaló, gesticulando con la cuchara en mano.

Espiró —Aún así, general. Me gustaría oírlo.

—Cocinando para mi más valiosa subordinada, evidentemente. Y cerciorándome de que no descuide su salud. Después de todo, la necesito sana para que continúe vigilando mi espalda, con esmero.

Negó con la cabeza, dedicando a su superior otra mirada de amonestación por sus acciones —Estoy perfectamente bien por mi cuenta, general. Tal y como afirmé.

—Siento discrepar, teniente. Está delgada —señaló, torciendo el gesto.

Riza frunció el entrecejo —Y usted está hablando como una anciana, general. Me encuentro bien. Además, aún debo pasear a Black Hayate.

Roy sonrió arrogantemente —Ya me encargué de eso también, teniente. ¿Verdad amigo? —acarició la cabeza del perro para luego darle un trozo de carne.

Hawkeye continuó mirándolo con severidad —Podrían haberlo visto, general, paseando a _mi_ perro —ahora de brazos cruzados—. Pensé que había dicho que sería más cuidadoso de ahora en adelante.

—Y lo fui, teniente. Paseamos lejos del cuartel general, ¿verdad? —aseguró, sin mayor preocupación, acuclillándose y volviendo a acariciar la cabeza del pequeño perro. El cual meció la cola de un lado al otro alegremente y soltó un ladrido de afirmación.

—Aún así, señor. Fue imprudente. Podrían haberlo relacionado —lo reprendió con severidad, facciones rígidas.

—Pero no lo hicieron, teniente —volvió a asegurarle—, puede estar tranquila.

—General... —comenzó, pero él la cortó.

—Sabe perfectamente que no arriesgaría mi posición y todo por lo que hemos trabajado por una tontería, teniente. Como mi asistente deberías saberlo mejor que nadie —aseguró, con firmeza.

Riza espiró —Lo hago, general. Sin embargo-

—Y eso se aplica para esto también, teniente —añadió, refiriéndose evidentemente a lo que fuera que fuera que hubiera entre ellos. Aquello mismo que ambos llevaban años intentando mantener prolija y cuidadosamente separado de su trabajo en la milicia, con mayor o menor éxito, dependiendo las circunstancias. Pero todo se estaba desbordando para ambos, la represa que llevaban años construyendo entre ambos para evitar que el agua se desbordara. Y eso era evidente. Al menos para él. Que ambos se estaban ahogando en esa especie de _nada_ en la que llevaban suspendidos demasiado tiempo para contar. Y él había tomado finalmente la resolución de terminar con eso—. Estoy perfectamente al tanto de que es un riego. Pero, personalmente, es uno que estoy dispuesto a tomar.

Intentó interrumpirlo nuevamente, pero él no se lo permitió —General-

—Uno en el que asumí que me seguirías —concluyó. Ligeramente frustrado. Estaba cansado ya, si debía ser sincero.

Riza negó calmamente con la cabeza y espiró —General, se está quemando algo —señalando puntuadamente lo evidente que él había pasado por alto, al haber estado tan concentrado en su claramente pensado y repasado discurso de persuasión.

Mascullando profanidades por lo bajo, retiró la sartén del fuego, de la cual salía ahora un humo completamente denso y negro. Sin embargo, olvidó tomar algo para agarrar la caliente asidera y se quemó la mano en el proceso —¡Maldición! —soltando instintivamente la sartén, la cual, como era esperable, cayó al suelo con un estrepitoso sonido esparciendo el contenido de la misma –la comida completamente quemada y achicharrada- por el piso. Black Hayate, que había permanecido hasta el momento junto a él, se sobresaltó y se apartó. No obstante, y una vez pasado el susto, se acercó rápidamente a la comida arruinada y comenzó a lamerla y engullirla. Roy observó frustrado toda la escena, entrecejo fruncido y sosteniendo su mano ardida en la otra.

Ella solo negó con la cabeza y caminó hasta él, tomando cuidadosamente su mano dañada entre las de ella y examinándola escrupulosamente —¿Se encuentra bien, general?

Suspiró —¿Qué cree, teniente? —ironizando malhumorado.

—Que esa mano necesita algo de hielo, señor. Espere aquí —soltándole la mano, dio media vuelta y se dirigió al refrigerador. Abriendo el congelador para retirar del interior de éste una compresa de hielo, con la cual regresó al instante.

En silencio, tomó la mano de él una vez más entre las más pequeñas suyas y presionó la compresa en su palma, sintiéndolo encogerse ante la súbita sensación y el cambio de temperatura, así como el ligero dolor. Era mínimo, si consideraba que había quemado la herida de su torso y la había cauterizado con sus propias flamas, estando despierto y conciente del dolor. Sin embargo, y por ridículo que pareciera en el esquema general de las cosas, no podía evitar reaccionar a aquel pequeño y nimio dolor también, por mundano y ridículo que pareciera. Suponía que no podía evitarse, por otro lado, era humano, y como tal medía la vida y el tiempo en momentos presentes y concretos. Aún cuando supiera y pudiera hacerlo, el ejercicio mental de comparar el gran panorama, Roy sabía que no hacía gran diferencia. El que hubiera sufrido un gran dolor previo, en el pasado, no hacía el actual menos real o doloroso. De ser así, su teniente primera no debería sufrir _nunca _más, dado que ya había acumulado una gran cantidad de dolor para el resto de su vida. Pero desgraciadamente no era así como funcionaban las cosas.

—Lamento lo de tu sartén —dijo finalmente, observando el utensilio de cocina en el suelo, abollado.

Pero su subordinada solo negó suavemente con la cabeza, ojos caoba clavados en el hielo cuidadosamente presionado sobre la palma de él —No. Está bien, general. No la usaba demasiado, de todas maneras. Como verá, no tengo mucho tiempo para cocinar.

Frunció el entrecejo. Sí, lo sabía. Por eso había decidido hacer aquello —No debería descuidar de esa forma su salud, teniente —la reprendió—. Como dije, te necesito sana y salva cuidando mi espalda.

Riza alzó la mirada a él, cejar enarcadas —Sin ánimos de ofender, general. Su estilo de vida no es un ejemplo a seguir, que digamos —su voz cargada de sarcasmo.

Roy sonrió —No, supongo que no lo es.

Ella curvó los labios en una pequeña y sutil sonrisa, su mano derecha sujetando la de él con la palma hacia arriba y la otra sosteniendo la compresa de hielo sobre la misma. Con cuidado, la apartó para observar. La piel continuaba enrojecida. Espiró. Presionando el hielo una vez —Si me permite preguntar, general. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

—En que quería hacer algo por mi más valiosa subordinada, teniente, para variar. Dado que ella se ocupa de mi más de lo que debería.

—Solo cumplo mi deber, general. Ya sabe —aseguró suavemente, aún manteniendo la vista en la mano y el hielo.

—De hecho, teniente, creo que siento discrepar. No es parte de su trabajo buscarme en bares. O cerciorarse de que coma bien —señaló, observándola fijo a ella.

Negó suavemente con la cabeza —Me temo que alguien debe hacerlo, general. O de lo contrario no veo cómo podría llegar a la cima vivo.

Roy sonrió arrogantemente —¿Está dudando de mi capacidad de supervivencia, teniente? Si mal recuerda, sobreviví perfectamente en el desierto por mi cuenta.

Asintió —Lo sé, general. No es en tiempos de guerra que me preocupa su capacidad de supervivencia, sino en tiempos de paz —explicando con calma.

La sonrisa en sus facciones se amplió —Suena como mi esposa, teniente.

Ella se tensó, y retrajo el hielo a duras penas de la piel enrojecida de él —No diga tonterías, general —voz claramente seca. Labios presionados en una firme y tirante línea—. Necesita otro hielo. Espere aquí, por favor.

Él alzó la mirada y la siguió con la mirada —¿Por qué sería una tontería, teniente?

Negó con la cabeza, abriendo la puerta del congelador y retrayendo del interior de éste otra compresa de hielo, para luego cerrarla y permanecer otro segundo más de espaldas a él, mano en la manija —Sabe perfectamente por qué, general —ellos no podían ni podrían tener eso.

Volteando, volvió a quedar frente a él y presionó el nuevo hielo contra la palma ardida de su superior una vez más. Éste se encogió, mas no se quejó de ninguna clase de molestia o dolor —Bien, digamos que eso no, teniente. Pero hablaba en serio antes, sobre intentarlo.

—Es un movimiento arriesgado, general. Y me temo que ya lo hicimos y no funcionó.

—En eso siendo discrepar, teniente. Lo que hicimos nada tenía que ver con lo que estoy sugiriendo ahora.

Riza frunció el entrecejo y alzó la mirada —Y, si me permite preguntar, general, ¿qué está sugiriendo?

—¿Qué cree, teniente? —espetó, ligeramente fastidiado.

Espiró —Me temo que es difícil saber con usted, general —su voz tornándose firme y severa—. Y permítame asegurarle que no comparto.

Roy arqueó ambas cejas, entretenido ante la ocurrencia de su teniente primera —¿Acaso me cree capaz de sugerir tal cosa, teniente?

—Como dije, no sé qué esperar de su persona, general. No ha sido particularmente constante a lo largo de su vida.

—Aún así, teniente, estoy seguro de haber afirmado en una ocasión que al final del día soy hombre de una sola mujer —replicó, sonriendo arrogantemente.

—Aún ahora encuentro eso difícil de creer, general, sin ánimos de ofender —replicó, secamente, presionando suavemente el hielo una vez más.

—¿No me cree, teniente?

—Estoy convencida de que ya tuvimos esta discusión, general —señaló, espirando larga y tendidamente.

Asintió, torciendo el gesto —Lo hicimos, teniente, pero entonces no estaba poniendo en duda mi capacidad de serle fiel a una mujer. Cuando me lo propongo, puedo conformarme perfectamente con una sola mujer.

—¿Entonces eso es lo que sería, general? —inquirió, enarcando una ceja—. ¿Conformarse?

—Eso no fue lo que quise decir —torció el gesto. Aunque admitía que no había sonado muy bien tampoco.

—Eso fue exactamente lo que afirmó, general. Que sería capaz de conformarse con una mujer —repitió, con aridez y expresión estoica—. Y lamentablemente tengo que acordar con usted.

Roy frunció el entrecejo, observándola examinándole la mano —¿Eso crees que sería? ¿Conformarme?

Riza, por primera vez en la noche, alzó la mirada —¿Acaso no lo sería, general, si llegara a perder su posibilidad de convertirse en Fuhrer y tuviera que conformarse conmigo?

Él alzó su otra mano, la libre, hacia el rostro de ella. Dedos extendidos para tocarla. Pero ella apartó su rostro a un lado, expresión de amonestación. Roy se detuvo en seco en seco y bajó la mano. Voz profundamente seria —No permitiré que pase. Soy perfectamente capaz de mantener mi vida personal separada del trabajo. Sabes que no es algo propio de mi el mezclar. Como dije, no tomaría a la ligera una decisión que pueda poner en riesgo mi ambición ni todo por lo que trabajamos.

—Aún así, si alguien lo descubriera... —_podrían degradarte o, peor, podrían forzarte a retiro._ Que era, en definitiva, deponerlo de la milicia; aunque puesto en términos más suaves.

Frunció el entrecejo —Entonces seremos cuidadosos, teniente —no dudaba que ella fuera capaz de hacerlo, de todas maneras. Después de todo, Hawkeye era la persona más discreta que conocía.

Espiró, apartando la compresa de hielo cuidadosamente de la palma de su superior y observando la piel enrojecida de ésta. Ya no estaba coloreada de un rojo furioso; sin embargo, aún estaba enrojecida considerablemente. Y un atisbo de ampolla comenzaba a aparecer bajo el comienzo de su dedo índice. Sin más, volvió a presionar la compresa con delicadeza —Debería haber sido más cuidadoso, general. Seguramente le dejará una ampolla —una y otra vez.

Sonrió arrogantemente —Es lo mínimo que merezco —perdiendo por un instante la sonrisa, _por lo que hice a tu espalda_, para luego añadir, con la misma falta de seriedad— por mi imprudencia, ¿no cree, teniente?

Después de todo, sabía que era un tema delicado para ambos. Especialmente para ella. Y no sería él quien reviviera los mismos recuerdos dolorosos que él mismo le había ocasionado con sus propias manos. Ya era suficiente que ella tuviera que llevar esas horribles escaras de por vida. Era suficiente que tuviera que tener su espalda completamente mancillada, por la alquimia de la flama que solo le había causado dolor y sufrimiento y que había terminado odiando tras Ishbal. No había necesidad de que él le recordara el indigno suceso. El solo recuerdo de la imagen de ella sobre sus rodillas en la arena, curvada hacia delante con el torso desnudo y las llamas lamiendo su piel, le retorcía el estómago. Eso era si no recordaba cómo había arañado con sus dedos mugrosos la arena, aferrándose, mientras mordía su remera retorcida entre sus dientes para no gritar de dolor. Porque de hacerlo no dudaba entonces que vaciaría el contenido de su estómago allí mismo. Había tenido deseos de hacerlo entonces, cuando había visto su obra en la espalda de _ella_, y la sensación le regresaba una y otra vez cuando intentaba recordarlo. No que se permitiera olvidarlo tampoco.

Negó con la cabeza —No diga tonterías —amonestándolo severamente.

—Me temo que ahora no podré realizar mi papeleo, teniente. Deberé delegar éste al resto de mis subordinados, ya que mi mano hábil está inutilizada —añadió, con la misma sonrisa de autosatisfacción.

—Imagino que eso le convendría, general, y le complacería. Pero lamentablemente tendrá que realizar su papeleo usted mismo —lo contradijo, estricta.

—¿Ni siquiera me dará un respiro estando herido, teniente? —inquirió, enarcando ambas cejas.

—Está siendo melodramático, señor. No está herido —aseguró, con calma.

—¿No le recuerda a los viejos tiempos, teniente? —dijo luego de unos segundos, ignorando completamente la parte de no estar herido, con la misma curvatura arrogante característica de su persona.

—Si se refiere al tiempo en que solía dañarse a menudo en casa de mi padre, general, sí —replicó, sonriendo tenue y calmamente.

—¿Te refieres a las abejas? —frunció el entrecejo.

—Entre otras ocasiones —confirmó, con calma y manteniendo la misma y suave sonrisa—. Aunque parece tener una cierta fijación a dicha ocasión, general, si me permite señalar.

—¿Y acaso no sabe por qué, teniente? —preguntó.

—No, general. ¿Acaso debería? —contrarrestó, ceja enarcada.

—¿Entonces me dirá que no se dio cuenta, teniente? —no lo creía. Hawkeye era una mujer inteligente. Y lo había sido en su juventud también. Por lo que encontraba difícil el creer que ella no había leído sus intenciones perfectamente, antes de rechazarlas de un hielazo en su pobre inflamado y magullado labio.

—No sé de qué habla, general —mintió, manteniendo los ojos clavados en la tarea entre manos.

—De que intenté besarte, evidentemente —proporcionó, con una satisfactoria expresión.

Ella se tensó, mas no dijo nada por un instante, continuando su trabajo en su mano dañada. Sin embargo, eventualmente habló, una vez más, voz baja —Lo sé.

—Si lo intentara ahora, ¿volverías a detenerme poniéndome el hielo en el rostro? —finalmente insinuó, curvando sus labios en una arrogante sonrisa.

—Me temo que tendrá que arriesgarse a que lo haga, general —replicó, alzando la mirada por un breve instante antes de volver a bajarla concentradamente al hielo en su mano. Sin embargo, la retuvo lo suficiente para que él notara la casi imperceptible curvatura de su boca. ¿Acaso lo había retado a que lo intentara? No necesitaba más incentivo, de ser tal el caso. Y aunque su teniente primera no había manifestada prácticamente nada en absoluto al decir aquello, salvo casi completa neutralidad, Mustang no dudaba que su interpretación hubiera sido acertada. En lo que se refería a Hawkeye, rara vez se equivocaba.

—En ese caso, teniente, me arriesgaré a ser disparado —replicó.

—No sea ridículo, general, no le dispara-

Sin embargo, no pudo continuar porque los labios de él la silenciaron, presionándose firmemente contra los de ella. Inmóviles. Por un momento. No obstante, al ver que ella no se retraía ni lo amonestaba por su atrevimiento, propinó más firmeza e ímpetu al beso. Comenzando a moverlos contra los de Hawkeye asegurándose de besar cada centímetro de éstos, incluidas las comisuras. Una y otra y otra vez. Volviéndose más hambriento con cada vez. Y perdiendo completamente la voluntad de restringirse a solo besarla cuando la sintió gemir ahogadamente contra su boca. Alzando su mano, fría por el hielo, la sujetó por uno de los lados del rostro, afirmadamente. Desgraciadamente, el ardor regresó entonces con toda su fuerza también —¡Maldición! —masculló contra su boca. Cuando intentó volver a besarla, sin embargo, ella lo detuvo.

Una calma sonrisa en sus ligeramente enrojecidos labios —Mejor dejemos eso para otro momento, general. Su mano es prioridad.

—No creo estar de acuerdo, teniente. Esto parece más urgente —aseguró, ligeramente fastidiado consigo mismo por haber arruinado el momento.

Pero ella solo negó con la cabeza, calma curvatura hacia arriba de las comisuras de su boca —Imagino que sí, general. Pero mi prioridad es cuidar de usted. Y no podré hacerlo si me distrae.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción alcanzó sus antes consternadas facciones —¿Entonces admite que la distraigo, teniente?

Riza enarcó ambas cejas —Sé perfectamente que no estoy pensando en la lista de compras cuando _estoy _con usted, general —retrucando con mordacidad.

Captó inmediatamente la referencia —Es bueno saberlo, teniente —su ego insuflándose en el interior de su pecho. Sin embargo, y como era usual, Hawkeye no le permitió disfrutar el logro del momento. No sin sabotearlo inmediatamente con una acotación, pinchando con una bala imaginaria su orgullo recientemente inflado. Puntería impecable.

—No se halague tanto, general. Podría ser mejor —añadió, con calma y absolutamente ninguna expresión en el semblante, salvo aquella de estoicismo y neutralidad.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —espetó, molesto.

—Exactamente eso, general —replicó, sin inmutarse por el súbito sobresalto de su superior. Lo había esperado, de todas maneras, dado que había apuntado directo a aquello en lo que sabía más se enorgullecía (luego de su capacidad de ascender rápidamente en la milicia, por supuesto) y eso era su calidad de amante. Siendo sincera, no tenía necesariamente quejas. Pero no creía que alentar su arrogancia fuera propicio tampoco. Amestris necesitaba un líder más humilde, capaz de aceptar críticas y consejos, y no un hombre que se creía absoluto y completamente realizado. Y ese era su deber, el de mantenerlo con los pies en la tierra.

—Y si me permite preguntar, teniente, ¿cómo podría ser mejor? —insistió, con amargura. Jamás había recibido quejas sobre su desempeño. Nunca. Y el hecho de que fuera ella, de todas personas, la que estuviera criticándolo le fastidiaba aún más profundamente. Dado que, a diferencia de las demás veces, sí se había esforzado con ella, como no solía hacerlo.

—Me temo que no puedo explicárselo, general. No lo intentaré tampoco —lo cortó tajante y severamente, al ver que él iba a decir algo—, si eso pretende que haga. Se lo mostraré en otra ocasión.

Enarcó ambas cejas —¿Habrá otra ocasión, teniente? —ligeramente tomado desprevenido por la declaración de su teniente primera.

Ella lo miró con expresión neutral —Pensé que eso dijo que quería, general—para luego retomar la tarea de atender su mano.

—Dije que no quería solo eso, teniente, si mal no recuerda. Y sabe perfectamente que no me conformaré con menos —_te necesito a mi lado, como siempre. _

Asintió —Entiendo, general. Si eso desea, lo seguiré —_hasta el mismo infierno_—. Pero tendremos que establecer reglas, si pretende seguir este camino.

—¿Reglas, teniente? —exclamó, tomado desprevenido por esto.

—Así es, general. Las muestras públicas de afecto están descartadas —decretó, con seriedad.

—Evidentemente, teniente —concedió. No podrían, así lo deseara. Y sabía que Hawkeye no era muy aficionada a éstas tampoco. De hecho, rara vez concedía alguna, en absoluto. Ya que generalmente prefería formas más sutiles y discretas de manifestar sus emociones y afectos, cuando manifestaba éstos, para empezar.

—Se abstendrá de llamarme por mi nombre también, en público —nombró.

—Eso puedo cumplirlo —aseguró, sonriendo arrogantemente.

—Y por favor absténgase de realizar cualquier acción inapropiada en el cuartel general —lo amonestó, de antemano.

—¿Por inapropiada se entendería uso inapropiado del escritorio también, teniente? —inquirió, entretenido.

Ella le dedicó una mirada severa —Estoy segura de que no necesita que dignifique eso con una respuesta, general.

—Es una pena, teniente, habría sido divertido —aunque no había hablado en serio, por supuesto. Ninguno de los dos arriesgaría ser descubiertos y sus posiciones en la milicia por algo de semejante naturaleza. Y estaba seguro que ella lo sabía también.

Espiró —Estoy segura que sí, señor —claro sarcasmo en sus palabras.

—¿Algo más, teniente? ¿Necesito papel y lápiz? —dijo finalmente, con la misma sonrisa altanera en el rostro.

Hawkeye ignoró el sardónico comentario sobre necesitar algo para anotar el resto —Y por favor absténgase de comentarlo a alguien, general. Me temo que no podemos correr el riesgo.

—¿Ni siquiera a Havoc, Breda o Fuery, teniente?

—No, general. Ni siquiera a ellos, ó a Rebecca —especialmente a Rebecca, añadió en su cabeza.

—¿Sabe, teniente?, tantas reglas le quitan lo divertido a todo esto —se quejó, finalmente. Riza le dedicó una mirada de amonestación, y amarró un pañuelo alrededor de su palma, con algo más de fuerza de la estrictamente requerida. Roy apretó los dientes, mas se abstuvo de maldecir por enésima vez en el día.

—Me temo que si no es capaz de tomárselo en serio, general, no consentiré continuar con esto —le recordó—. No podemos arriesgar todo por lo que hemos estado trabajando.

Suspiró, y sonrió —Entiendo, teniente. Me comportaré. Ahora, ¿dónde firmo? —añadió, arrogantemente. Obteniendo otra mirada severa en respuesta. No la culpaba, por otro lado—. Mis disculpas, tantas formalidades me confunden. ¿No había un documento que firmar en algún lado?

Riza espiró pacientemente, caminando hasta abrir la puerta de su apartamento —Buenas noches, general —y la sostuvo abierta para él, voz tajante.

—¿Sabe, teniente? Bromeaba —aseguró, decidiendo que lo mejor era dejar de hacerlo, si no quería que Hawkeye efectivamente lo echara de allí.

—Es bueno ver que conserva su humor, general, cuando realiza un movimiento arriesgado que podría costarle su posición en la milicia.

Roy frunció el entrecejo, caminando hasta ella y quedando de pie delante suyo —Estoy seguro de que afirmé que no permitiría que tal cosa sucediera, teniente. ¿Acaso no confía en su superior?

Espiró —Sabe que sí, general. De lo contrario no habría aceptado seguirlo.

Sonrió —Bien. Entonces, ¿puedo sellar el trato ahora, teniente?

—No esta noche, general. Me temo que se ha hecho tarde, y mañana tenemos que estar en el cuartel temprano.

Asintió —Entiendo, teniente —y, sin previo aviso, se inclinó y presionó sus labios contra los de ella una vez más, pero rápidamente los apartó, temiendo haber roto alguna cláusula en algún lado—. Buenas noches.

—Sí, buenas noches, general —y, sin decir más, lo vio marcharse y cerró la puerta tras él. Exhaló cansada, sonriendo suavemente. Aún tenía que levantar la sartén y los restos de comida del suelo. Al menos los que Black Hayate no había limpiado.


	30. Hasta que alcanzara su objetivo

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist me pertenece.**

30/36**  
**

Hola a todos/as! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Yo aquí, como todos los días, subiendo el prometido capítulo diario, que ojalá sea de su agrado. Y, como siempre, quisiera decirles **gracias, a todos**, por sus tan amables reviews y bonitos comentarios y correcciones. **Gracias**, de verdad. Especialmente a: **HoneyHawkeye** (jaja XD Qué poca estima en tus habilidades de cocina, seguro que no es para tanto), **Bibiene Von Heiwa**, **Lucia991**, **inowe**,**Darkrukia4** (sí, estoy de acuerdo, por eso amo a Riza. Creo que es el tipo de personaje que desafía el estereotipo de mujer tanto en animes como en la vida real =D. Respecto a lo de cocinar bien... Bueno, los perros no son buenos jueces ya que comen cualquier cosa, ¿no crees? =P), **Rukia Kurosaki-chan**, **fandita-eromena** (Bueno, admito que me gusta el romance tipo doméstico, cotidiano y realista, de las tonterías bonitas del día a día en la vida, aunque claro es mi percepción del romance y el amor =D. Es curioso que lo digas porque yo también me imaginé más a Roy con delantal rosa que a Riza =P), **Andyhaikufma**, **Guest**, **Hoshiisima**, **Alexandra-Ayanami**, **Rinsita-chan**, **laura-eli89**, **HaruD'Elric**, **Natsumi Anko**, **mariana garcia**, **Dulce Locurilla** (todos tienen un punto de inflexión, Riza no es la excepción ;)), **LaertesDiMarcini**, **Eli Lawliet**, **GiEricka**,** imarbu18 **y **Wanderer Black** (Estoy de acuerdo en la importancia de lograr una familia como aspiración importante en la vida, como tú, soy una persona de familia. Y justamente es la base de todo el concepto de "crisis de la mediana edad", el verse perdiendo la juventud y no avanzando ni obteniendo una especie de normalidad. Y sí, Roy sería un poco así con su hija =D). En fin, espero les guste. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Crisis de la mediana edad**

* * *

XXX

"Hasta que alcanzara su objetivo"

* * *

Espiró, observando la abominable pila de papeles delante de su escritorio. Y ahora _esto_. Había arribado de buen humor, temprano inclusive –dado que no quería empezar con el pie izquierdo con su teniente primera-, algo que Havoc había notado y no había podido evitado comentar.

—Oy, jefe. Pareces de buen humor. Y ¿qué demonios haces tan temprano en la oficina? —por supuesto, esto último había provocado que su cigarrillo cayera de su boca a su escritorio. Y evidentemente su rubio teniente segundo no había sido el único sorprendido o desconcertado con su comportamiento. Salvo Hawkeye, que se había limitado a alzar la mirada por un breve segundo, flemática, antes de retomar a su trabajo, el resto de sus subordinados lo habían observado con curiosidad. Todos preguntándose qué demonios podía tenerlo tan de buen humor como para forzarlo a arrastrar su existencia hasta el cuartel general a tan tempranas horas. Lo cual, si debía ser sincero, le había irritado un poco. Evidentemente él podía arribar temprano cuando se lo proponía. _Evidentemente. _

Por ende, había dedicado a su subordinado una mirada de fastidio y hecho la apropiada amenaza seguida de la orden de que se concerniera únicamente con lo suyo —No es asunto tuyo, Havoc. Y cierra la boca y regresa a tu trabajo, si no quieres que encienda ese cigarrillo, y el resto de tu cara, con mis manos. Estoy seguro de que la teniente Catalina no estará tan atraída si lo hago.

—Pff, como si eso me importara.

Sin embargo, su buen humor se había disipado por completo cuando había visto el trabajo asignado para él aquel día. Todo lo que había deseado había sido terminar temprano y poder marcharse para disfrutar de los privilegios nuevos que había adquirido en el trato de la noche previa. Disfrutar de la compañía no militar sino personal de su actual teniente primera. No obstante, la –una vez más _abominable_, porque no podía encontrar palabra más apropiada- pila de papeleo balanceándose precariamente en el borde de su -completamente empapelado de documentos- escritorio había arruinado toda expectativa que podría haber construido en su cabeza. No solo eso, sino que ahora además tenía que lidiar con un idiota fugitivo de la prisión de Central que había sido capaz de fugarse aquella misma madrugada de su celda. Por lo que estaba empezando a considerar asarle la carne hasta los huesos una vez lo encontrara, solo por arruinarle el día. Algo que, evidentemente, no llevaría a cabo, a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario para proteger a alguien. Sin embargo, le aliviaba imaginarlo y le ayudaba a liberar algo de vapor y frustración. De lo contrario, terminaría incendiando todo el condenado papeleo también, y dudaba que eso lo dejara en buenos términos con Riza, ó _la milicia_, yendo al caso. No, claramente incendiarlo todo no era la respuesta. Más aún, no era favorable para su persona en ambos términos, tanto personal como profesional, así que no lo llevaría a cabo. Eso no quitaba, por otro lado, que se consintiera el fantasearlo. Porque lo hacía. _Oh sí_, lo hacía.

—General, por favor deje de observar a su papeleo con animadversión y comience a trabajar —eso había sido todo lo que ella le había dicho, por otra parte, y desde el comienzo del día. Solo un mero recordatorio de sus obligaciones burocráticas y nada más. Ni siquiera una mísera mirada a duras penas más prolongada de lo usual o remotamente significativa. Su boca no se había curvado tampoco, al ingresar él, ni siquiera _a duras penas_, y sus ojos no habían traicionado el más mínimo detalle de algún tipo de reconocimiento inusual a su persona. Y aunque elogiaba y se sentía complacido de la profesionalidad y capacidad de discreción de su teniente primera, algo con lo que siempre había contado y de lo siempre que había podido fiarse, encontraba que en aquel momento solo aportaba más leña a la flama creciente de su malhumor. No era que pidiera demasiado.

No había esperado –porque Hawkeye no era así y nunca lo sería y por él estaba bien también- que se mostrara más afectuosa respecto a él ni nada por el estilo. De hecho, una de las reglas había sido esa: cero demostración de afecto en público. Sin embargo, no le mataría dedicarle una breve ojeada más o menos significativa en su dirección. Una leve curvatura de sus labios cuando ninguno de sus subordinados estaba viendo. Un discreto roce de nudillos quizá. _Nada. _Hawkeye parecía más fría y gélida que de costumbre. De hecho, si no la hubiera visto bien y no hubiera comprobado que sus ojos eran caobas y no azules, hubiera creído por un instante que habían reemplazado a su teniente primera por la reina de hielo de Briggs. Concedido, estaba excediéndose un poco en comparaciones y Hawkeye no estaría complacida con él de saber que estaba siendo comparada en aquellos instantes con Mira Olivier Armstrong. No obstante, no podía evitarlo. Estaba frustrado. Y aunque un solo gesto discreto de reconocimiento hubiera aplacado su malhumor, no recibió ninguno. Así que se hundió en su silla, pluma en mano, y más enfurruñado que antes se puso a trabajar. Hawkeye, ante la actitud infantil de su superior negó ligeramente con la cabeza e imitó a éste, retomando su papeleo y poniéndose también a trabajar.

Media hora después, el teléfono sonó —Aquí general de brigada Mustang al habla. Entiendo. Sí, sí, señor. Entiendo. Bien, puede estar tranquilo de que me haré cargo de ello. Sí. Sí. Ahora mismo, mayor general. Adiós.

Poniéndose de pie, apoyó ambas palmas en el escritorio —Teniente, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Ésta, inmutable, alzó la mirada y asintió secamente. Poniéndose de pie también y llevándose la mano a la frente —Sí, general.

Abriendo el escritorio, retrajo de su interior un par de guantes de ignición, los cuales se colocó rápidamente. Luego, sin más, se echó el abrigo a los hombros, sin deslizar los brazos en el interior de las mangas, y exclamó —Vamos, teniente —con determinación.

Hawkeye, descendiendo la mano, replicó —Sí, señor —y ambos abandonaron la oficina segundos después. Riza notó, con curiosidad –y ambas cejas ligeramente enarcadas-, que su superior caminaba no solo con paso apurado y firme sino que parecía estar mascullando profanidades por lo bajo.

—Parece apresurado, general, si me permite señalar —dijo finalmente.

—¿Eso cree, teniente? Me temo que quiero zanjar esto lo antes posible —aseguró, tensando las comisuras de su boca en una mueca tirante.

Espiró —Aún así, general, quizá sea más conveniente que descienda un poco la velocidad —señalando con sensatez lo obvio, y sabiendo perfectamente que el general de brigada comprendería que no se refería a su paso, no estricta y únicamente. Después de todo, nada bueno solía suceder cuando su superior se encontraba en aquel estado de atolondramiento. Generalmente tendía a actuar más –impulsivamente- y pensar menos. Y claramente no era recomendable.

Roy descendió el paso, sabiendo perfectamente que no era a aquello a lo que su teniente primera se había referido y suspiró, mas no dijo nada. Aún así, la expresión tirante de insatisfacción no se desvaneció de su rostro. Y eventualmente podía verlo tensar una de las comisuras de su labio un poco más, torciendo el gesto. Así como podía verlo también fruncir el ceño ligeramente, como pensativo. Luego de un rato, finalmente dijo —Estás más fría de lo usual —pasándose la mano por el cabello y tirándolo hacia atrás. Sólo para que este volviera a caer una vez más sobre su frente como antes. Alborotado y despuntado.

Ella enarcó ambas cejas ante esto, ligeramente desprevenida —Me temo que no sé de qué habla, general. Mi comportamiento es el usual —sin embargo, replicó con calma y seriedad.

—En eso discrepamos, teniente.

Riza frunció el entrecejo. Su superior estaba siendo ridículo —Imagino que sí, señor. Sin embargo, reafirmaré que mi comportamiento es el usual. Y lo notaría, general, si no estuviera ocupado no disimulando su complacencia —añadió, de forma tajante, mordaz y severa.

Ahora el molesto era él —No veo el propósito. Mi teniente primera se encarga de disimular por ambos, teniente, dado que parece completamente inconmovible por cualquier cosa.

Ella se detuvo en seco. Ojos cargados de reprobación y –notó Roy- ofensa. Estaba ofendida, evidentemente. Y quizá herida también. ¿Cómo podía insinuar que la situación de ambos no le afectaba en lo más mínimo? Más aún, ¿cómo podía insinuar que el cambio de estatus de su relación no implicaba un cambio en lo más mínimo? Después de todo lo que habían pasado y debido pasar. Después de todos aquellos años, de haberlo seguido hasta la milicia e Ishbal y el infierno mismo. Después de las cosas que había debido ver y realizar y después de haber manchado sus manos por creer en él y en su sueño también. Cómo podía siquiera atreverse a insinuar que le era completamente indiferente a todo. A _él_, de todas las personas. Después de llevar tanto tiempo juntos.

Al comprender su error, se apresuró a intentar corregir sus palabras —Eso no- —¿cómo había podido ser tan idiota? Con Hawkeye, de todas las personas, que siempre había permanecido inalterable a su lado.

Pero ella solo le dedicó una mirada aún más cargada de dureza y severidad, cortándolo tajantemente. ¿Cómo había podido él, de todas las personas, insinuar que _ella_ no quería _eso_? ¿Qué no quería a _ellos_? ¿Qué le era completamente indiferente? ¿Después de haber aceptado algo tan riesgoso para ambos y la ambición de él, la noche previa? —Está bien, general. Entiendo. Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Separó los labios, dispuesto a decir algo más, pero rápidamente los cerró. No podía discutir aquello, aquella lógica. Tenían trabajo que hacer, y el trato era no perder la perspectiva y saber qué venía primero y qué segundo. Saber sus prioridades. Si insistiera sobre el tema, si insistiera en anteponer aquella discusión de talante personal a lo estrictamente militar solo estaría probando que Hawkeye había tenido razón y él no y, además de herir su orgullo, terminaría perdiéndola a ella. Algo que no podía permitir. No después de todo el trabajo y esfuerzo que le había implicado el lograr que accediera a aquello. Así que simplemente se mordió la lengua, por el momento al menos, y asintió —Tiene razón, teniente. Vamos —y se mantuvo callado por el resto del viaje. Inclusive en el auto, no dijo nada. Y ella ni siquiera lo miró.

Cuando arribaron a la prisión, una escolta de tres policías militares, dos de éstos guardianes de la misma, y un sargento los estaban aguardando. Al verlos descender del vehículo negro y acercarse a la entrada, uno de los primeros preguntó —¿Es usted el general de brigada Mustang?

Roy asintió —Así es. Y ésta es la teniente primera Hawkeye —indicando con una mano a su subordinada—. El mayor general nos envió.

Los cuatro se llevaron la mano a la frente en señal de reconocimiento de ambos superiores e inmediatamente después la descendieron, invitándolos a seguirlo. Roy fue observando las instalaciones y las distintas celdas a medida que iban recorriendo los distintos corredores, oyendo el relato de los policías militares delante de ambos. Riza, un paso más atrás que él, permaneció en silencio todo el tiempo. Aún cuando un grupo de presos empezaron a aullarle todo tipo de descripciones gráficas sobre qué harían con ella de tenerla al alcance de sus mugrosas manos. Él, por su parte, tuvo que abstenerse de quemarles la grasa de la lengua como había hecho con Envy. O el agua de los ojos. De una forma u otra, se concentró en contener el ligero tic de sus dedos que amenazaba con forzarlo a chasquear los dedos cada vez que oía alguna de las sugerencias para profanar a su teniente primera que los presos continuaban relatando detalladamente.

Riza espiró —General, cálmese por favor —notando la conducta de su superior y haciendo a un lado su escasa disposición a hablarle para señalarle, en voz baja que solo él pudo oír, que debía controlarse.

Roy cerró su mano derecha en un puño, tensamente. Sin voltearse a mirarla. Era fácil decirlo. Hacerlo, por otro lado, contenerse de no hacerlos barbacoa, era otro tema. No obstante, sabía que ella estaba en lo cierto. Sin importar cuánto deseara incinerarlos, debía abstenerse. Además, tenían cosas más pertinentes con las que lidiar que un grupo de prisioneros con excesiva imaginación retorcida. No era como si fuera a permitir que ninguno de ellos se acercara a su teniente primera, de todas formas. De solo intentarlo, él se cercioraría de incendiarle primero la punta de los dedos y de allí ir quemando hacia el resto. Hasta que no quedara nada. Salvo cenizas de sus asquerosos esqueletos. Rechinó los dientes, tensando la mandíbula. Si volvía a oír otra descripción de lo que harían con ella de tenerla en su poder, comenzaría a chasquear los dedos a diestro y siniestro, sin importarle nada.

—Llegamos —dijo finalmente uno de los oficiales, abriendo una puerta de suma seguridad, para alivio de él. Afortunadamente, habían dejado atrás el resto de las celdas ordinarias y se encontraban en una sección más silenciosa. Con escasas celdas, también. Correspondiente a ex-oficiales y soldados que habían sido juzgados por la corte marcial y sentenciados a prisión por atentar contra la milicia. Muchos de éstos, encerrados en sus jaulas, ni siquiera se molestaron en alzar la mirada a ellos al pasar.

Finalmente se detuvieron frente a una celda vacía. Otro de los policías militares habló —Aquí es donde se encontraba el prisionero. Escapó en la madrugada, sin que nadie lo anoticiara. El oficial que le trajo la comida esta mañana descubrió la celda vacía.

Roy frunció el entrecejo —¿Y el oficial de guardia?

Introduciendo la llave abrieron la celda para que la examinara —Está siendo interrogado, general. Pero asegura que cuando se marchó, al final de su turno, el prisionero se encontraba aún aquí.

Asintió —Entiendo —ingresando a la mugrosa celda y observando el reducido espacio sin iluminación ni mayores comodidades que una dura cama de madera sujetada a la pared con un par de cadenas y un excusado ennegrecido y lleno de sarro en uno de los rincones, junto con un lavabo de igual higiene.

Deslizando los dedos por las paredes, recorrió el pequeño perímetro de la celda. Se detuvo, pensativo. Las yemas de sus guantes blancos ennegrecidas por la mugre. _No parece haber señales de una transmutación. _Se acuclilló, repitiendo el proceso de trazar el suelo con sus dedos. Entrecejo fruncido. _Aquí tampoco. No hay señales de alquimia. _Se puso de pie, caminando hasta examinar la cerradura. _Y no parece haber sido forzada tampoco _—¿A qué hora fue el cambio de turno? —inquirió, alzando la mirada.

—A las 0300, señor —respondió uno, con disciplina.

Roy torció el gesto —¿Y cuál es el tiempo en que queda la celda sin vigilancia, durante éste?

—De siete minutos, general —ofreció el otro, prontamente.

Asintió, sacando su libretita negra del bolsillo y tomando nota. Luego, sin más, la guardó una vez más en el interior del bolsillo de su pantalón y volvió a hacer un segundo asentimiento de cabeza —¿Ya han enviado refuerzos a patrullar la ciudad?

—Sí, señor. El mayor general nos dio órdenes de enviar soldados a la ciudad hasta que usted arribara.

—Mantengan las patrullas. No las retiren hasta que ordene lo contrario —dictaminó. No podían arriesgar el bienestar y la seguridad de los ciudadanos, después de todo. No con un criminal en fuga.

—Sí, general. Ahora mismo pasaremos la orden —uno de los dos policías militares se marchó para hacer cumplir la orden del general de brigada Mustang.

—Soldado, haga que envíen a mi oficina toda la información del fugitivo, los expedientes del soldado de guardia y del que lo reemplazó, la lista de visitas del preso y el plano de las instalaciones.

El sargento alzó la mano —Sí, señor. Ahora mismo, señor —y, sin más, dio media vuelta y se marchó.

—Nosotros iremos también, teniente —se volteó a la rubia, la cual había permanecido en silencio durante todo el tiempo en que él había examinando la celda.

Ella alzó la mano a la frente, con disciplina —Sí, general.

—Vamos —para luego comenzar a seguirlo obedientemente, como siempre, un paso más atrás. Vigilando el perímetro en busca de amenazas, vigilando su espalda, e ignorando los aullidos y silbidos de los presos a ambos lados de ellos a medida que volvían a atravesar el corredor de prisioneros ordinarios. Su superior, por otro lado, había vuelto a crisparse visiblemente por los comentarios proferidos hacia su persona. Y solo cuando hablaron la prisión, volvió a hablar —Recuérdeme traer a Havoc la próxima vez, teniente. O al teniente Breda.

—Me temo que no puedo cumplir esa orden, general. ¿Quién cuidará su espalda? —dijo, con expresión estoica.

—Estoy seguro de que Havoc puede hacerlo perfectamente, teniente. Y me ahorraré las perturbadoras imágenes mentales que tengo en este momento en mi cabeza y que preferiría prender en llamas.

—Aunque no dudo de la capacidad del teniente segundo, general, vigilar su espalda es _mi_ deber, y pretendo cumplir la promesa que hice —aseveró, con firmeza.

Roy torció el gesto. Recordando, con siniestros deseos de volver e incendiar todo el condenado pabellón, las retorcidas palabras de aquella escoria. No lo toleraría. Que agraviaran a su teniente primera de esa forma, que la redujeran a un mero pedazo de carne en el que satisfacer sus morbosos placeres. Que redujeran su pasado y su presente y todo lo que era y había sido y todo lo que había hecho por él y su sueño y su ambición y por los ciudadanos de Amestris en general y que redujeran todo lo que ella había sido y era para él a un mero objeto —La próxima vez no puedo garantizar que sea capaz de contenerme —advirtió, apretando ambas manos en puños.

Riza espiró —Sé que lo hará, general. Me cercioraré con mis propios ojos de que lo haga. Después de todo, me confió esa tarea, si mal no recuerda.

Finalmente arribaron al auto. Abriendo las puertas, ambos ingresaron. Roy puso el motor en marcha. Y el interior del vehículo se inundó de un completo, absoluto y espeso silencio. Suspiró —Respecto a lo que dije antes...

Riza, en el asiento de acompañante, se tensó —Está bien, general. No tiene que explicarse.

—De hecho, teniente, sí debo —se atrevió a dedicarle una mirada, solo para verla erguida en su asiento, ojos en el camino. Líneas de los hombros y la mandíbula tensas.

—No, general. No lo hace. Y por favor mantenga la vista en el camino —lo amonestó.

—No debí hablar imprudentemente —concedió, obedeciendo.

—Evidentemente —replicó, inflexible.

—No quise decir eso —aseguró, bajando la voz. Expresión de pesadumbre. Ojos negros fijos en el camino. Evidentemente reconocía todos los sacrificios que ella había debido hacer, tanto a nivel personal como profesional, para mantenerse a su lado, bajo su comando, vigilando su espalda tal y como había prometido que haría. Evidentemente comprendía la profundidad de cada acción y lo significativas que cada una de éstas eran. Y ciertamente no dudaba de la lealtad de su teniente primera ni de la estima que ésta le profesaba, si se atrevía a ponerle un nombre a lo que fuera que los uniera.

Ella cerró los ojos pesadamente, suspirando suavemente —Está bien, general. No importa —pero evidentemente lo hacía.

Roy frunció el entrecejo. Sí, sabía perfectamente que lo hacía. La había insultado en todas las formas posibles, cuando ella había estado dispuesta a morir y jalado el gatillo por él. Por su sueño y su ambición y su bienestar. Cuando ella había resignado cualquier atisbo de vida normal. Rechazado promociones, para mantenerse bajo su comando. Y manchado sus manos y tomados vidas y cargado con ese peso todos los días de su vida, por él. Y él sabía que si todo aquello no hablaba volúmenes de su apreciación hacia su persona, más que cualquier idiotez de las que había ambicionado aquella mañana (como una breve mirada o un roce de nudillos), nada lo hacía. Nada en absoluto. Ni siquiera un par de palabras sin sentido —No, sí lo hace, teniente. Lo siento —se excusó, genuinamente arrepentido, cerrando los dedos tensamente alrededor del volante—. Fui un idiota —luego, sin más, soltó una de éstas y la posicionó tentativamente sobre la de ella, descansando en el asiento a un lado de su cuerpo.

Riza lo observó de reojo y la tensión en sus hombros disminuyó visible aunque ligeramente. Su expresión se suavizó, mas volvió su mirada a la ventanilla, en la dirección opuesta a él —Está bien, general. En verdad. Ahora concéntrese en el camino, por favor —no obstante, no retrajo la mano. Sus labios, ahora ocultos de la vista del moreno, se curvaron en una imperceptible sonrisa. Inmediatamente después recompuso su expresión habitual.

Asintiendo, Roy retrajo la suya y volvió a aferrar el volante con ambas manos, continuando la ardua tarea de conducir en círculos alrededor de toda la ciudad en busca del fugitivo o algo que delatara dónde había estado o su actual paradero. Desgraciadamente, la labor resultó infructuosa, como era esperable, y ambos debieron volver a conducir de regreso al cuartel general con las manos vacías.

—¿Qué cree, general? —dijo ella finalmente, volviendo a observar a su superior por el rabillo del ojo.

Roy frunció el entrecejo, virando en una esquina —No había signos de transmutación. Ni de que hubieran violado el cerrojo. Y empiezo a sospechar que sería difícil fugarse de esa forma sin ayuda, ¿no cree, teniente?

—Eso pensé también, general. Parece improbable realizar algo así en solo siete minutos —confirmó. Ella misma había considerado esa posibilidad y no le sorprendía que su superior la hubiera contemplado también.

—Aún así, parece muy obvio, ¿no es así? —musitó, pensativo.

Riza frunció el entrecejo —¿Qué quiere decir, general?

—En ese caso, los principales sospechosos serían los carceleros de turno.

—Así es —acordó.

—¿No cree que es todo muy obvio y fácil, teniente? —después de todo, ninguna persona sensata y con un mínimo de sentido común ayudaría a un preso a escapar durante su turno de vigilancia, donde estaba registrado su nombre y duración de dicho turno, inculpándose de forma tan evidente a sí mismo.

—Eso parece, general. Sí.

—Además, ¿por qué comenzaron por la interrogación del carcelero y no por la búsqueda del fugitivo?

—Parece una movida de distracción —concluyó Riza, con calma.

—Eso mismo pensé. Pareciera que están buscando un chivo expiatorio —no sería la primera vez que la milicia hiciera algo así para salvarse ellos mismos y depositar la culpa en terceros, después de todo. Los ciudadanos necesitaban un rostro, un nombre, y que la milicia garantizara un culpable o algo que garantizara el buen y eficiente obrar del ejército. Y la milicia necesitaba alguien que cumpliera ese rol. María Ross había sido víctima de esto, y Roy no confiaba en que algo así no volviera a repetirse. No cuando aún quedaban militares corruptos en los altos cargos. Aquellos que habían venido a llenar los puestos disponibles tras la caída de King Bradley, y aquellos que habían permanecido en el anonimato y con un bajo perfil hasta el momento. Aquellos que él mismo se encargaría de limpiar, en su camino a la cima.

—Como la teniente segunda María Ross.

—Eso mismo estaba pensando, teniente —aseguró, volviendo a virar y aparcando frente al cuartel general, pero sin descender del vehículo aún. Apagó el motor—. De momento, comenzaremos con la investigación.

—Sí, señor.

—Absténgase de comentar nada de todo esto —tomó la manija pero sin jalarla ni abrir la puerta.

Asintió —Sabe perfectamente que no lo haré, general —_me conoce bien_.

Sonrió, arrogantemente —Por supuesto. Por cierto, teniente. ¿Qué opina de cenar juntos?

Espiró —Éste no es el momento de discutir eso, general. Y pensé que había comprendido perfectamente que "demostraciones de afecto públicas" implicaba también que no era aceptable ni apropiado dejarnos ver en público juntos —señalando con severidad lo obvio.

Roy enarcó una ceja —¿Quién habló de salir a cenar, teniente? Pensaba algo más privado.

—¿Necesitaré poner bajo llave mis utensilios de cocina, general? —inquirió, con sarcasmo.

—Me ofende, teniente. Soy perfectamente capaz de preparar algo comestible. La otra vez me distraje —aseguró. Y aunque admitía que la excusa sonaba y, de hecho, era pobre; era cierta también. Había priorizado intentar convencer a su teniente primera de que una relación clandestina entre ambos era viable e inclusive propicia para su desempeño militar a cerciorarse de que la comida no se quemara. Esta vez no tenía que preocuparse más por lo primero, dado que había logrado su cometido. Evidentemente no había dudado de sus capacidades de persuasión, las cuales permanecían perfectamente intactas. Aún contra la firme e inamovible Riza Hawkeye.

—Estoy segura que sí, general —torció, con la misma mordacidad ácida.

—¿Está diciendo que desconfía de su superior, teniente Hawkeye? —inquirió.

—Solo me baso en mi observación previa, general. Eso es todo. Y me temo que su último intento no lo favorece —expresión neutral.

—¿Sabe, teniente? En el margen de dos días insultó mis habilidades amatorias y mis habilidades culinarias. Estoy empezando a sentirme profundamente ofendido.

Espiró —Mis disculpas si herí su ego, general. Pero me temo que solo estaba siendo sincera. Puedo mentir, si lo prefiere.

Negó con la cabeza —No, gracias, teniente. Creo que sigo prefiriendo su brutal sinceridad, aunque mi amor propio se esté retorciendo.

—Es bueno saberlo, señor —aseguró con una calma sonrisa en los labios—. Pero sigo pensando que está siendo melodramático.

—En ese caso, teniente. ¿Qué tal una oportunidad para resarcirme en ambos campos? —dijo finalmente, con una amplia sonrisa arrogante en los labios.

—Si eso desea, general, puede volver a intentarlo. Pero me temo que solo podrá probarse en el segundo campo si pasa el primero.

—Asumo que el primero es cocinar.

—Así es, general. Lo es —confirmó con disimulada satisfacción y una calma curvatura de los labios, viéndolo perder parte de su expresión de autocomplacencia.

—Es exigente, teniente, ¿no es así?

—Me conoce bien —aseguró, asintiendo.

—Bien, tenemos un trato entonces —aseguró, extendiendo la mano en dirección de ella.

Riza enarcó una ceja, alternando la mirada entre la mano forrada de blanco de su superior y la expresión de seguridad y firmeza en su atractivo semblante. Espiró, accediendo —Bien, general. A las nueve en mi apartamento —de una forma u otra, sospechaba que aquella no era una movida sensata—. Traiga sus utensilios de cocina, por favor. Me temo que ya no poseo una sartén.

—Como guste, teniente —aseguró, con la misma amplia sonrisa orgullosa, finalmente abriendo la puerta del auto—. Ahora vamos, temo que Havoc y el resto hayan causado estragos en mi oficina.

Suspiró, siguiéndolo —Sí, señor —a su lado, un paso atrás, como siempre.

Cuando arribaron a la oficina, no se sorprendieron de ver a todos sus subordinados trabajando arduamente en sus respectivas pilas de papeleo, las cuales no parecían haber disminuido demasiado en tamaño desde que ambos se habían marchado, unas horas atrás. De hecho, si era posible, parecían haber aumentado. Aunque claramente aquello era solo una mera ilusión por la desorganización y desprolijidad de los escritorios de todos ellos. Roy suspiró, observando su propio escritorio, cuyo contenido sí había aumentado, de hecho. Dado que no había podido revisar demasiados documentos antes de marcharse y ya habían arribado los documentos que había solicitado en la prisión.

Fuery habló —Umm... General, trajeron unos documentos que dijeron que usted había solicitado, respecto al caso de hoy.

Mustang asintió —Gracias, sargento —caminando hasta su escritorio y tomando asiento tras éste. Bufó, volviendo a mirar el deprimente panorama de papeles. _A este paso terminaré cenando aquí solo y durmiendo igualmente solo en la sala de descanso. _Era frustrante, realmente. Especialmente porque tenía planes. Planes que no tenía intenciones ni deseos de aplazar, menos aún por una estúpida pila de papeles y documentos. Por lo que, tomando la pluma, comenzó a trabajar en éstos ardua y rápidamente. Uno tras otro, tras otro, tras otro. Haciendo que la pila de papeles a su derecha (la de aquellos que aún debía revisar y firmar) disminuyera considerablemente y la que se encontraba a su izquierda (la de los ya revisados) comenzara a aumentar al mismo ritmo. Uno tras otro.

—¡Woah! Jefe, ¿tienes prisa por marcharte? —inquirió Havoc, sonriendo con el cigarrillo apagado entre sus labios. Brazos cruzados.

—Evidentemente —torció, sin dejar de trabajar en su papeleo. Trazo furioso arañando el papel.

—¿Una cita, general? —inquirió ésta vez Breda.

—Creo que se podría llamar así, teniente —concedió, con una sonrisa arrogante. Sin embargo, notó, Riza no alzó la cabeza ni la mirada en absoluto. Así como no manifestó nada al respecto tampoco, sino que continuó trabajando ardua y esmeradamente, como siempre. Mano grácil y hábil maniobrando la pluma con prolijidad sobre el papel que tenía a mano.

Comprendiendo que Hawkeye no se dignaría a mirarlo, dado que había dejado perfectamente en claro su posición al respecto aquella tarde, más temprano, retomó su propio trabajo sin quejarse. Pasando un papel tras otro sin detenerse demasiado. Al menos, hasta que terminó su tanda diaria. Sin embargo, aún debía revisar los que había solicitado aquel día, respecto al caso del prisionero fugitivo que acababan de abrir. Y todavía tenía también que lidiar con el caso de la barriada de Kanama a las afueras de Central, que continuaba en relaciones tensas con la milicia, y sin señales de querer mejorar a corto plazo. Por el contrario, parecía tensar sus relaciones día a día, como un cordel, y Roy empezaba a temer que éste se rompiera, eventualmente, resultando en un conflicto bélico que no tenía deseos de llevar a cabo. Lo que menos deseaba o necesitaba en aquellos momentos, era más sangre derramada y más animadversión profesada hacia la milicia de la que ya de por sí había entre los civiles. Además de la usual desconfianza que de por sí había entre el pueblo.

Tomando primero los expedientes de la situación con Kanama, que parecían más inmediatos y urgentes, comenzó a leerlos con calma. El conflicto había escalado de una mera protesta social, en la que los habitantes se habían rehusado a pagar sus impuestos hasta ser oídos, a una situación compleja que bordeaba el conflicto armado y que pendía sobre la cabeza de todos como una gran amenaza. Y parecía continuar avanzando progresivamente hacia esa dirección, si no era detenido al instante. Algo que no podía permitir. Tal y como había dicho, lo que menos deseaba era repetir lo sucedido en Ishbal y, peor aún, a las afueras de la capital de todo Amestris. Si el conflicto aumentara, podría abarcar más y más hasta absorber toda la ciudad y muchos civiles inocentes quedarían atrapados en el fuego cruzado. Muchos morirían; mujeres y niños y ancianos incluidos, y sería él quien debiera cargar con la responsabilidad de todo aquello si llegara a suceder.

Trazó una serie de órdenes en un papel, con su nombre, y lo selló y lo firmó, entregándoselo a Havoc para que lo entregara a quien correspondiera —Havoc, lleva esto —aquello no resolvería el conflicto, ni mucho menos. Sin embargo, apaciguaría un poco las masas y aplacaría el fuego de conflicto que parecía empezar a avivarse en el aire hasta que pudiera dar con la situación más adecuada a todo aquello.

—Sí, general —y, sin decir más, abandonó la oficina.

Luego, con la misma calma, tomó el expediente del fugitivo y comenzó a leerlo. El nombre de éste era Richard Berdan; de cuarenta y cinco años y había sido un miembro activo de la milicia por mucho tiempo. Al momento en que había sido juzgado, había portado el rango de teniente coronel, y llevado un inmaculado expediente. Sus cargos: traición y malversación de fondos de la institución. Había sido declarado culpable, evidentemente, y sido forzado a terminar sus días en la prisión de Central hasta que la milicia declarara lo contrario.

Torció el gesto, ¿por qué alguien con un expediente perfecto y una carrera en ascenso se arriesgaría de aquella forma solo por unos cuantos cenz y un grupo anti-gubernamental? Lo que era más sospechoso, ¿por qué nunca antes se había anoticiado en tal carácter objeciones a la milicia? Por lo que podía leer de su expediente, había sido un soldado impecable, devoto y plenamente leal a la milicia y perfectamente dispuesto a manchar sus manos por ésta, algo que había hecho en numerosas ocasiones. Por esa razón, no parecía probable que alguien tan devoto como parecía haberlo sido Berdan fuera simplemente a cambiar de parecer un día para el otro y decidir súbitamente unirse a un grupo anti-milicia. Y, más aún, cooperar con éstos en contra de la institución a la que había jurado lealtad.

Lo había perdido todo en un movimiento tan arriesgado, su posición en la milicia, sus beneficios, su fuente de ingreso, su capacidad de jubilarse y retirarse dignamente. La pensión que habría recibido su familia de sucederle a él algo. Todo. ¿Había sacrificado todo por una oposición a la milicia que jamás antes había manifestado? ¿Por un sentimiento anti-milicia que había tenido demasiado escondido en sí mismo? No parecía probable. No realmente.

Tomando el papel, se lo pasó a Hawkeye —Teniente, revise esto, por favor.

Riza asintió, aceptando el documento y escaneándolo con la mirada —Sí, general —y comprendiendo al instante lo que su superior quería que revisara. Había algo... inusual... en todo aquello. Espiró, devolviendo el papel al general de brigada.

—¿Qué piensa, teniente? —inquirió, dejando a un lado el documento y apoyando ambos codos en el escritorio, mentón sobre sus manos entrelazadas.

Acomodó sus propios papeles —Que quizá sea más complicado de lo que pensamos, general —y se puso de pie.

—Eso mismo pensé, teniente.

Havoc, Breda y Fuery ya se encontraban listos para marcharse. Riza con calma, terminó de acomodar su propio escritorio —General, ¿prefiere que me quede a asistirlo?

—No, está bien, teniente. Puede marcharse. Buenas noches.

Asintió, tomando sus cosas y colgándoselas al hombro. Luego, sin más, caminó hasta la puerta de la oficina y se detuvo en esta, en seco, con una mano en el pomo de la puerta —Sí, que tenga buenas noches, general. Y trate de no permanecer aquí hasta demasiado tarde. Ya sabe que afecta su rendimiento.

Roy torció el gesto, mas no levantó la mirada, sino que continuó trabajando. Pluma en mano. Había comprendido perfectamente las implicancias bajo las palabras de su teniente primera y no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlas —No se preocupe, teniente. No lo haré —su ego se rehusaba a aceptarlas.

Y no lo haría. Después de todo, era demasiado orgulloso para hacerlo. Y siempre lo había sido, desde que tenía memoria. Ella, mejor que nadie, debería saberlo. _No_. Ella, mejor que nadie, lo sabía. Que no se rendiría, no hasta que alcanzara su objetivo. Y eso pretendía hacer.

Eso haría.


	31. Estúpido perro

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist me pertenece.**

31/36**  
**

Hola a todos/as! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Yo aquí, como todos los días, subiendo el prometido capítulo diario, que ojalá sea de su agrado. Y, como siempre, quisiera decirles **gracias, a todos**, por sus tan amables reviews y bonitos comentarios y correcciones. **Gracias**, de verdad.Especialmente a: **HoneyHawkeye** (jaja XD, ¿los exquisita? ¿No los hacemos todos?), **Bibiene Von Heiwa**,**Lucia991**, **inowe**,**Darkrukia**, **Rukia Kurosaki-chan** (jaja, si, a veces es ofensivo, especialmente con Riza), **fandita-eromena**, **Andyhaikufma**, **Guest**, **Hoshiisima**, **Alexandra-Ayanami**, **Rinsita-chan**, **laura-eli89** (me alegra mucho que te esté gustando y sí, ya falta poquito para el final), **HaruD'Elric**, **Natsumi Anko**(no te preocupes por los reviews, me alegra que sigas aquí y ojalá el tiempo se te aligere =D), **mariana garcia**, **Dulce Locurilla**,**LaertesDiMarcini**, **Eli Lawliet**, **GiEricka**,** imarbu18 **y **Wanderer Black** (Awww... me hace feliz eso =) Espero que el capítulo te guste entonces, y descanses bien luego. Respecto a lo de actualizar, a mi me pasa lo mismo, por esa razón rara vez me permito empezar a leer una historia que no esté terminada). En fin, espero les guste. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Crisis de la mediana edad**

* * *

XXXI

"Estúpido perro"

* * *

Cerrando los ojos pesadamente, se permitió el sentir las cálidas gotas de agua golpeteando suavemente contra las curvas y cumbres y hondonadas de su rostro para luego comenzar a caer lentamente por éste hacia abajo, por su mentón, su garganta, la pequeña depresión de su clavícula, entre sus pechos, su plano abdomen y hasta morir finalmente a sus pies, en el resbaloso suelo de cerámico blanco. Suspirando, cerró el grifo y tomó una toalla, la cual sujetó firmemente alrededor de su cuerpo. Luego, sin más, abandonó la pequeña ducha y tomó una segunda toalla para comenzar a estrujar su cabello delicadamente con ésta. Una y otra vez, librándose del exceso de agua en éste. Suspiró.

Si debía ser sincera, aún no estaba completamente segura de que aquello fuera conveniente o siquiera remotamente viable. Su superior había afirmado que lo era, y que se aseguraría de que aquello, fuera lo que fuera, no se metiera en el camino de ambos ni en el camino hacia su ambición. Sin embargo, Riza no estaba tan segura. De volver a ser usada en su contra, de volver a ser tomada de rehén para mantenerlo a la raya, no lo toleraría. No cuando había prometido hacer exactamente lo opuesto. Protegerlo y ayudarlo a ascender hacia la cima. Pero tenía que conceder, en contra de su mejor juicio, que la alternativa, ese punto intermedio en el que habían estado por un par de meses, no había resultado demasiado mejor tampoco. No realmente.

Negó con la cabeza. No lo había hecho, de hecho. Aún cuando inicialmente había parecido conveniente e inclusive fructuoso y ella debería haberlo sabido perfectamente. Había permitido que las cosas llegaran demasiado lejos entre ambos. Había bajado la guardia y permitido que ese _otro_ lado de su relación se desbordara de entre los límites en los que siempre había permanecido contenido estrictamente. Había sido negligente y realizado concesiones (para consigo misma y para con él también) inapropiadas e inconvenientes para ambos y había terminado poniendo en riesgo todo lo que habían estado haciendo hasta el momento con sus acciones.

Por encima de todo, lo había alentado a perseguir una relación de naturaleza impropia y completamente desaconsejada para ambos y sus respectivas posiciones en la milicia y ahora además había consentido a formalizar (en cierta forma suponía, dado que no sabía muy bien qué era aquello) el error que ella creía que ambos estaban cometiendo. Pero su superior no parecía acordar con ella en esto. Por el contrario, parecía más que dispuesto a correr éste riesgo o el que fuera que tuviera que correr para continuar adelante con _esto_.

Y Riza sabía, porque lo conocía desde hacía demasiado tiempo y demasiado bien, que Roy Mustang no se detendría hasta alcanzar el objetivo que tuviera en mente, fuera el que éste fuera, una vez se le metiera entre ceja y ceja. Y aunque ésa era la cualidad que la había atraído a él, en primer lugar, empezaba a temer que fuera la misma cualidad que terminara causándole más problemas que bien. No era como si tal cosa no hubiera sucedido en el pasado, después de todo. Y el que tuviera aún sus ojos, útiles y viables, era un milagro, aún cuando Riza no creyera en ninguna clase Dios.

El sonido del teléfono, proveniente desde la cocina, acompañado con los ladridos de Black Hayate, la sacó de su estado de cavilaciones. Caminando, descalza, se desplazó hasta donde se encontraba el objeto en cuestión y lo tomó, llevándose el auricular al oído —¿Hola?

—¡Riza!

Espiró. _Por supuesto_. Pensó. Llevaba demasiado sin oír o ver a Rebecca y, aunque apreciaba a su amiga, y lo hacía, no pensaba que fuera el momento más óptimo para comenzar una seguramente larga conversación sobre hombres que solo oiría con un %10 de su atención y que le tomaría el resto del tiempo que tenía para alistarse y vestirse. Además, el general de brigada podría arribar en cualquier momento y ciertamente no deseaba que su poco discreta y excesivamente entusiasta amiga supiera de su relación clandestina con su superior. Corrección, que lo hiciera era inaceptable. Rebecca difícilmente podía mantener un secreto y además se encontraban en viernes, por lo que era seguro asumir que su amiga iría a beber con Havoc y Breda aquella noche. Por deducción, Havoc, Breda y Rebecca estarían enterados de todo al final de la noche. Y no tomaría demasiado más antes de que Fuery fuera informado al respecto también. Lo demás, era difícilmente controlable. Y aunque confiaba en sus subordinados y su amiga, no se sentía cómoda con la idea de no poder controlar la información circulante al respecto.

—Oy, Riza. ¡¿Me estás oyendo?!

Negó con la cabeza, aún cuando Rebecca no podía oírla —Lo lamento, ¿qué decías?

—Cielos... ¿qué te sucede hoy? Estás distraída... —y añadió, en tono que dejaba perfectamente en claro que desconfiaba—. ¿Tienes un hombre allí, teniente Hawkeye?

Se tensó. Simultáneamente, sintió el sonido de una llave girar en el interior de su cerradura —No, no lo tengo, teniente Catalina. Aunque estoy segura que a éstas alturas deberías saberlo perfectamente —mintió, con voz severa. Viendo la puerta abrirse y a su superior ingresar con las llaves colgando en una mano y una gran bolsa marrón de papel madera en la otra. Al verla, sin embargo, se detuvo en seco y luego, sin más, sonrió complacido. Sus peligrosos ojos negros deslizándose descaradamente por su figura meramente cubierta por una toalla. Y, de haber Riza sido otra persona, se habría sonrojado. No obstante, no lo hizo. Aún así, se aferró la toalla firmemente con los dedos y presionó sus rodillas juntas de manera instintiva. Especialmente cuando lo vio dejar las cosas sobre la encimera y acercarse a ella con intenciones claramente poco honestas.

—¿De verdad? —presionó la morena, sin creerle.

Espiró, irritada —Así es, Rebecca. No tengo a un hombre en mi apartamento —viendo al general de brigada detenerse delante de ella. De forma silenciosa, le dedicó una mirada de clara advertencia, asegurándole una bala en cada dedo si tan solo se atrevía a ponerle un dedo encima en ese preciso instante. Aún cuando no fuera realmente a llevar a cabo dicha amenaza, dado que jamás empuñaría un arma contra otro ser humano sin intenciones de matar. Y eso era algo que él sabía perfectamente.

Y Roy lo sabía. Oh, lo sabía. Que ella no le dispararía literalmente, no realmente. Sin embargo, sabía también que sí le haría pagar todos y cada uno de sus atrevimientos si, de hecho, cometía alguno. Y de una forma u otra, terminaría pagando todos éstos por –quizá- mucho tiempo. No obstante, la oportunidad era demasiado tentadora y mientras Hawkeye tuviera las manos ocupadas y a la teniente segunda Catalina al otro lado de la línea estaría a salvo. La cual, de por sí, era una oportunidad única también. Así que simplemente sonrió con arrogancia y movió los labios, mascullando un silencioso y sarcástico —Es bueno verla a usted también, teniente —antes de, sin tocarla, inclinarse y presionar su boca en la comisura de ella, la cual se curvó hacia abajo en reprobación por su acción. Aún así, no se detuvo, sino que se posicionó detrás de ella, aún sin ponerle un dedo encima ni entrar en contacto de forma alguna con el cuerpo de ella, y descendió sus labios en la curva de su cuello. Atrapando y saboreando las pequeñas gotas de agua con ligero sabor a jabón que yacían esparcidas por su piel aquí y allá. Besando la línea de su mandíbula y comenzando a descender por, una vez más, a la curva de su cuello, sintiéndola a ella tensarse en respuesta a sus atenciones.

—¿Riza?

La rubia inhaló bruscamente, sintiéndolo presionar ahora sus labios en su hombro desnudo. Suave, lenta y tortuosamente. Frunció el entrecejo, estaba jugando con ella —Rebecca, me temo que no puedo hablar-

Sin embargo, se vio forzada a silenciarse, sofocada, cuando lo sintió apartarle el empapado cabello de la nuca y besarla allí, en el exacto punto bajo su oído que había besado aquella vez en la habitación sobre el bar de Madame Christmas, el mismo que lograba que todo su cuerpo se tensara y retorciera con el simple gesto. Tuvo que presionar los labios firmemente para detenerse de soltar un pequeño gemido ahogado. Roy lo notó, con una curvatura arrogante de sus labios, y continuó deslizando la punta de su nariz por la curva de la nuca de ella, hacia abajo, depositando un beso y rozando sus dientes en cada vértebra a medida que descendía. Sintiéndola, poco a poco –y probablemente inconscientemente-, inclinarse ligeramente hacia atrás, sirviéndose del cuerpo de él para mantenerse en pie. Ésta vez, las manos de él la rodearon por debajo de los brazos, alrededor de su pequeña, delgada y fibrosa cintura, buscando a tientas el lugar donde se unía la toalla para removérsela. No obstante, una de las manos de ella lo detuvo firmemente de hacerlo. Y luego, sin más, se enderezó, recobrando el sentido y la calma, y se apartó de él. Expresión de amonestación, una vez más.

—Rebecca, me temo que en éste momento no puedo hablar. Hablamos en otra ocasión. Buenas noches —y, sin decir más, cortó la comunicación, volviéndose a su superior con el entrecejo fruncido, brazos firmemente cruzados bajo sus pechos—. General, si me permite preguntar, ¿qué cree que hace?

Roy fingió inocencia —No sé de qué habla, teniente —alzando ambas manos en son de paz—. No te toqué.

Riza espiró —Sabes perfectamente que no me refería únicamente a eso —volviendo a reprocharle su conducta.

—En mi defensa, teniente, es su culpa.

—No veo cómo, general —señaló, molesta.

Tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su autocontrol para no mostrárselo allí mismo. Así como tuvo que contenerse para no señalar lo obvio. Eso era, que la forma en que la escasa tela cubría únicamente lo estrictamente necesario le hacía desear removérsela y tomarla allí y entonces, sobre la mesa de la cocina. Evidentemente, dichos pensamientos no ayudarían a su caso. Y si se había salvado antes, ciertamente no lo haría ahora de decir aquello, así que se abstuvo de hacerlo. En su lugar, dijo —Estás demasiado... —e hizo un gesto con la mano, señalándola de arriba abajo, como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo. Era un hombre, después de todo, y su autocontrol únicamente podía alcanzar un límite.

No obstante, todo lo que recibió fue una ceja enarcada —Me temo que no lo sigo, general —dijo, con sequedad.

Roy frunció el entrecejo, ¿acaso quería forzarlo a que lo dijera? —No me haga caso entonces, teniente. No es nada —no lo haría. Tenía su orgullo, después de todo. Y no imploraría por nada.

—No, por favor, ilústreme, general —solicitó, con mordacidad. Semblante neutral.

Roy se pasó la mano por el cabello, frustrado —Si no quieres que saltee la cena y use esa mesa para otros fines —le aseguró—, te recomiendo que te abstengas de insistir.

Riza se tensó y silenció inmediatamente. Notando por primera vez la forma en que los tendones de su cuello permanecían tirantes bajo su piel, así como la forma en que la línea de su mandíbula parecía algo más tensa de lo habitual —¿Te encuentras bien? —inquirió, extendiendo la mano hacia él y notando también la rigidez en sus hombros, bajo la tela de su camisa. No obstante, se detuvo en seco antes de tocarlo.

Él suspiró —Me encuentro algo cansado, es todo. La situación con Kanama finalmente me está pasando factura.

Ella asintió, comprendiendo. El conflicto parecía como una olla de presión. Una que, eventualmente, estallaría. Y ese momento parecía más y más próximo al pasar los días —¿Prefieres que revisemos esos papeles? —inquirió.

Pero él solo negó con la cabeza —No. Prefiero estar contigo y no pensar en el condenado papeleo por un momento —frustrado.

Riza asintió —Entiendo. Iré a cambiarme, entonces.

—O... —comenzó a sugerir, con una renovada sonrisa arrogante en los labios.

—O iré a cambiarme, general —repitió, tajante. Y él comprendió que era la palabra final. No había discusión que pudiera ganar allí—. Regresaré en unos minutos. Por favor, no incendies mi cocina en mi ausencia.

—Me ofende, que creas eso de mi persona —exclamó, fingiendo sentirse ofendido. Sin embargo, la expresión y la sonrisa de autocomplacencia se encontraban de regreso en su semblante.

—Solo abstente, por favor —le repitió, con una calma sonrisa en los labios, antes de desaparecer por la puerta que llevaba a su cuarto. Roy bajó la mirada a Black Hayate, el cual lo observaba moviéndole la cola.

Se acuclilló delante del pequeño can, acariciándole la cabeza afablemente —Tu ama es una exigente, ¿no es así? —suspiró, sin perder la sonrisa—. Pero eso tú ya lo sabes.

Poniéndose de pie, caminó hasta la encimera donde había dejado todo y comenzó a retraer desde el interior de la bolsa las distintas cosas que había traído. Los distintos ingredientes; carne y vegetales y demás cosas, y los utensilios de cocina. Una vez tuvo todo dispuesto, tomó una de las verduras y comenzó a rebanarla en trozos de más o menos igual tamaño. Luego, tras haber terminado con éste, comenzó con la siguiente. Cuando estaba por la tercera, Riza volvió a aparecer en la habitación, ahora completamente vestida en su usual atuendo de civil y con el cabello largo suelto de su usual agarre tirante. Era un agradable cambio, pensó, para sí. Y se preguntó si aquello sería lo que habría sentido a Hughes al volver después de cada día a su casa. Lo mismo que estaba sintiendo él frente a aquella escena relativamente doméstica de la que era parte en aquel momento, por inusual o poco normal que pareciera para dos personas como ellos. Riza se paró a su lado, tomando otra verdura y habló, suave y calmamente —Permíteme —cuchilla en mano, ojos caoba –ligeramente suavizados en las comisuras- clavados en la acción que estaban llevando a cabo sus manos.

—Pensé que yo sería quien probara mis habilidades culinarias, teniente —dijo, con una sonrisa arrogante, mirándola de reojo.

—Parece cansado, general. Permíteme ayudarte —se ofreció, con calma.

—¿Y tú no lo estás? —inquirió. Ahí estaba otra vez, preocupándose por él cuando debería estar atendiendo a su propio bienestar. Después de todo, era evidente para él que estaba más delgada. Si bien ligeramente.

—Solo un poco —admitió—. Pero puedo ayudarte perfectamente. Y preferiría hacerlo, en tanto me fuera posible —_como siempre_—. Además, terminaremos antes de ésta forma —añadió, con practicidad.

—¿Sabe, teniente? Cuando lo dice de esa forma lo hace sonar como si quisiera deshacerse de mi —dijo, con expresión orgullosa.

Riza cerró los ojos calmamente y una pequeña curva se dibujó en sus labios habitualmente tensos —Sabe perfectamente que tal no es el caso, general.

Roy enarcó ambas cejas —¿Está admitiendo que disfruta mi compañía, teniente?

—Sabe que si, general. De lo contrario, de no hacerlo, mi trabajo resultaría más en una carga que otra cosa, ¿no cree? —inquirió, señalando lo obvio. ¿Por qué seguiría tan devota y lealmente a un hombre que no toleraba? La noción era puramente ridícula. Como su superior, en ocasiones.

—Me refería a fuera del cuartel —aclaró, con una sonrisa arrogante. Satisfecho, de todas formas, por las palabras de ella.

—Me temo que todavía estoy evaluando eso, general —replicó ésta vez, con una pequeña y sutil sonrisa en los labios.

Roy sonrió también, volviendo sus ojos negros a la verdura entre manos —¿Y cómo estoy saliendo hasta el momento, teniente? —su hombro rozando suavemente el de ella.

—Bastante bien, general. Pero si continúa distrayéndose de su tarea conmigo terminará cortándose un dedo —señaló, fácticamente.

—Es su culpa, teniente, ya sabe. Resulta ser altamente perjudicial para mi capacidad de concentración —retrucó.

Riza negó con la cabeza —No me culpe a mi de su incapacidad para concentrarse, general. Si mal no recuerda, la tenía ya en casa de mi padre.

—Y si mal no recuerda, teniente, usted también estaba allí, distrayéndome.

Ella se detuvo de cortar, cuchillo a mitad de camino de atravesar por completo el grosor de la zanahoria. Suspiró —Difícilmente era yo la causa de sus distracciones, general.

—¿Eso crees? —inquirió, con curiosidad, mirándola.

—¿Acaso no prefería las atenciones del resto de las jóvenes del pueblo?

—Solo porque la atención que quería obtener no podía obtenerla, teniente. Si mal no recuerdas, intenté besarte —señaló, sonriendo—. Y tú me pusiste un hielo en el rostro.

—No sabía besar, general —confesó, con resignación. A sus casi 33 años, la confesión resultaba ridícula, de hecho, dado que evidentemente ya lo hacía y evidentemente había hecho más que solo besar a un único hombre o incluso solo besar. Pero entonces, a sus trece años, había parecido apropiado el detenerlo para así no exponer su carencia y sus evidentes falencias. Especialmente cuando él había sido considerablemente más experto en el ámbito.

Él se detuvo en seco y la observó, perplejo —¿De verdad?

Riza frunció el entrecejo —Pensé que resultaba obvio, general, que en casa de mi padre no habría tenido ningún tipo de experiencia —voz severa.

—No me refería a eso, evidentemente, teniente —por supuesto, él lo había sabido. Riza no había hablado con absolutamente nadie, hasta que él había arribado, e inclusive entonces se había mostrado reacia a dejar caer parte de su hermetismo para hacerle un lugar en su vida. Aún así, eventualmente lo había logrado. Sin embargo, resultaba evidente que si no había tenido con quien hablar, menos aún habría tenido posibilidad de experimentar ninguna de las cosas que debería haber experimentado naturalmente por su edad. Lo que lo había sorprendido, en cambio, era la razón tan simple por la que ella lo había rechazado—. Parece una razón simple, ¿no crees?

—¿Acaso no lo son todas simples, general? —inquirió, recordando las palabras del por entonces capitán Hughes en Ishbal, actualmente fallecido. _Es sencillo, simplemente no deseo morir. Las razones son así de simples. _En respuesta a la pregunta que su superior le había hecho, entonces: _Hughes, ¿por qué luchas?_

—Supongo que si... —concedió—. Sin embargo, no creí que mi segura teniente primera fuera a acobardarse de esa forma —recuperando la arrogante sonrisa. Aunque sabía, y lo sabía bien, que Riza había carecido de un gran porcentaje de confianza en sí misma por aquel entonces. De hecho, había sido considerablemente más retraída (cuando no se encontraba entre personas de confianza) e ingenua.

Suspiró —Me temo que no tenía tanta confianza en mis habilidades como las tengo ahora —señalando lo obvio—. Eso es todo.

—Admito que yo tampoco —confesó él, con una sonrisa nostálgica—. Me tomó bastante tiempo animarme a intentarlo. Siendo sincero, temía que fuera a disgustarte —ella lo observó de reojo, sin decir nada, y él continuó—. Eras demasiado seria para las mujeres de tu edad y eso me intimidaba un poco. Patético, ¿no cree, teniente? —sonrió. Especialmente ahora que tenía 35 años y había pasado por una gran cantidad de mujeres. Especialmente ahora que había alcanzado la fama de mujeriego entre las demás personas. Sin embargo, no había mentido cuando había dicho que al final del día era hombre de una sola mujer. Aunque claro, no se había referido a que prefería una sola mujer, sino que prefería a una _única_ mujer, que era diferente. La misma que continuaba robándole el aliento, aún después de veinte completos años.

Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron ligeramente hacia arriba —No, general. No lo creo. De hecho... creo que es agradable... —su voz en un casi susurro.

—Havoc y los demás no me dejarían oír el final de esto, si lo supieran —concedió, con una sonrisa confiada.

Riza asintió —Suena a algo que harían. Si —expresión suave concentrada en el vegetal entre sus manos—. Puede estar tranquilo que no diré nada —añadió, con la misma calma curvatura de labios.

—No esperaba menos de mi más leal subordinada —concedió.

—Es bueno saberlo, general —asintió—. Ahora, páseme el pimiento, por favor.

—Aquí tienes —se lo entregó, haciendo una breve pausa—. Esto es agradable, ¿no es así?

Riza lo miró por un instante, ligeramente tomada desprevenida por la declaración de él, más rápidamente se recompuso y asintió, depositando el cuchillo y tomando un trapo para limpiarse apropiadamente las manos —Lo es, general. Lo es... —luego, sin más, extendió la mano y tomó el cuchillo que sostenía él, dejándolo también a un lado, con sumo cuidado. Roy la miró desconcertado.

—¿Qué sucede? —frunció el entrecejo, volviendo la mirada a la verdura—. ¿Acaso lo hice mal?

—No. Nada de eso. —susurró, negando calmamente con la cabeza.

—¿Entonces qué...? —pero no pudo continuar cuando ella le sostuvo el rostro fijamente entre sus manos y presionó sus labios con igual solidez contra los de él, retrocediendo un paso y forzándolo a él a dar uno hacia ella para no romper la proximidad que en aquel momento sostenían. Cuando Riza se separó, clavó sus ojos cargados de firmeza, seguridad y determinación en los negros de Roy. Roy comprendió al instante. Frunció el entrecejo—. ¿Estás segura?

Riza asintió, volviendo a presionar sus labios contra los de él por un segundo, antes de responder —¿Acaso tienes que preguntarlo a éstas alturas? —le recordó, aunque sin rastro alguno de severidad en sus facciones o en su voz, solo firmeza y seguridad. _Planeo alcanzar la cima, ¿me acompañarás? ¿Acaso tienes que preguntar, después de todo este tiempo? No... Supongo que no. _

Había estado dudando, previa a la llegada de él a su apartamento e inclusive, cuando había arribado, lo había seguido haciendo. Preguntándose si no estaría cometiendo un error permitiendo que aquello, que parecía tan perjudicial para la posición de él en la milicia, continuara y siguiera aquel rumbo. Sin embargo, había comprendido que sus reparos carecían de fundamento. No era la primera acción riesgosa que tomaba siguiéndolo a él, y todos los riesgos previos los había tomado ciegamente creyendo en su superior. En su capacidad de discernir y saber lo que era mejor y en su capacidad de lograr lo que deseaba o necesitaba con el más mínimo riesgo. Lo había seguido hasta el momento, porque creía en él y en su capacidad de alcanzar ese objetivo, y aún ahora continuaba haciéndolo. Y sabía, porque se lo había afirmado y ella creía fervientemente en el general de brigada, que ésta vez no era diferente. Que era un riesgo, si, para ambos y especialmente uno mayor para él. Pero que no permitiría que nada los perjudicara en sus ambiciones, en tanto estuviera en su poder. Así que lo seguiría esta vez, también. No solo porque creía en él. Sino porque era también lo que ella quería hacer. _Si, es mi voluntad._ _Nadie me hizo pensar de esa forma. _

Así que simplemente continuó besándolo, una y otra y otra vez, permitiéndole a él hacer lo mismo, mientras buscaba tentativamente los botones de la camisa de él e intentaba deslizarlos fuera del ojal, a medida que ambos continuaban trastabillando de la forma menos grácil –posiblemente- hasta la habitación de ella. Una vez logró removérsela, la dejó caer a un costado. Y él continuó retrocediendo, hasta caer de espaldas sobre el colchón y traerla a ella consigo hacia abajo, haciéndola quedar arriba de él. Recobrando el aliento, Riza arqueó la espalda para enderezarse, sentada ahora a horcajadas de él. Sus piernas plegadas hacia atrás a ambos lados de la cadera del moreno, sus manos inmóviles en su rígido y marcado abdomen. Más concretamente, sobre la parte endurecida y oscurecida y curtida por las flamas. La cauterización que él mismo había hecho, con sus propias manos y su propia alquimia, para cerrar la herida que aquel homúnculo llamado _Lust _le había propinado. Suspiró, deslizando las yemas de sus dedos por la zona. Ojos clavados en la piel oscurecida.

Y él comprendió lo que estaba haciendo, en aquel momento. Lo mismo que había hecho él con su espalda, en previas ocasiones. Intentar borrar la cicatriz, intentar hacer desaparecer lo que ella seguramente creía como un error y una incapacidad de ella para protegerlo, desear que tal cicatriz no existiera en su carne. Si, lo sabía. Porque él mismo lo había deseado y lo deseaba una y otra y otra vez, cuando veía su mancillada espalda. Lo mismo que él intentaba hacer cada vez que besaba cada una de sus feas escaras —Riza... —la detuvo, sirviéndose de los codos para despegar su espalda un poco de la cama y tomándola de la mano. Y la sintió tensarse. Sus grandes ojos caoba abriéndose ligeramente ante la pronunciación de su nombre. No lo había hecho, hasta ahora. De hecho, no había vuelto a decirlo desde _aquella_ vez, cuando su sensei había muerto. Y suponía que se había vuelto en una especia de tabú para ambos. Uno que él acababa de romper, porque ya no tenía sentido abstenerse de llamarla por su nombre cuando ya habían borrado todas las demás líneas que habían dibujado para mantenerse apartados el uno del otro.

Encorvándose sobre él, besó su herida, sintiendo la piel reseca y dura bajo sus suaves labios. Aún así, no se detuvo, sino que continuó besando toda extensión de piel a su alcance y hacia arriba, manos a ambos lados de su torso y sobre el colchón, aferrándose, hasta alcanzar su boca, contra la cual suspiró tras depositar allí un último beso. Él comprendió al instante lo que ella no estaba diciendo y que no había necesidad de que dijera. _Lamento no haber sido capaz de protegerte. Era mi deber cuidar tu espalda. Si no hubiera fallado en mi tarea, si hubiera sido capaz de protegerte... _Aún así, Roy solo sonrió y extendió su mano a ella, apartando un dorado cabello que caía sobre él y asegurándolo detrás de su hombro —Me temo que siento discrepar. Estoy vivo, ¿no es así?. ¿Eso no significaría que cumpliste con tu deber?.

Ella apoyó su frente el pecho de él y permaneció allí por un instante, inhalando y exhalando, aún sentada a horcajadas sobre Roy. Las manos de él se deslizaron hasta los muslos de ella, propinados a ambos lados de su cadera, y les dio a ambos un pequeño apretón, forzándola a alzar la mirada una vez más. Cuando lo hizo, Roy se apresuró a atrapar sus labios en un insistente beso, forzándola a dejar de preocuparse por las heridas de su cuerpo. Ambos las tenían, de todas formas, a aquellas alturas y no tenía demasiado sentido continuar lamentándose por los "qué habrían sido si..." de sus vidas. Eran demasiados, después de todo. Demasiadas las cosas que habían debido sacrificar y que habían debido resignar y dejar atrás para convertirse en quienes eran en la actualidad, para alcanzar la posición que habían alcanzado y para avanzar tanto como lo habían hecho, y el solo pensamiento resultaba harto deprimente. Y en aquel momento lo último que quería hacer era revisar sus vidas y tratar de ubicar todas las veces donde se habían equivocado. Y habían sido muchas. Pero entonces, en ese preciso instante, no podría importarle menos. Así que simplemente la besó con fervor una vez más, comenzando él mismo a buscar a tientas los botones de la camisa de ella. No obstante, se detuvo en seco al sentir algo rígido bajo su cabeza y bajo la almohada. Deteniéndose, solo un instante, lo removió. Encontrando que se trataba de una semiautomática.

Enarcando ambas cejas, la alzó a la vista de su teniente primera —¿Qué se supone qué es esto, teniente?

Riza observó la expresión de su superior con una ligera sonrisa en los labios —Un arma, general.

—Evidentemente. No estaba preguntando eso.

La expresión de ella se volvió neutral —Estoy segura que afirmé previamente que conservaba una bajo la almohada, si mal no recuerdas.

Si, ahora lo recordaba. Sí estuviera con un hombre, general, estoy segura que su escenario sería viable. Y estoy segura también que no le iría particularmente bien, dado que guardo una pistola bajo la almohada. Sonrió —No pensé que lo hubieras dicho literalmente.

—Debería saber perfectamente y a éstas alturas que no bromeo respecto a ciertas temáticas, general. Ésta siendo una de esas —señaló. Con calma.

Roy deslizó su mano –la que aún permanecía en uno de los muslos de ella- a duras penas más arriba, levantando solo un poco su falda y dejando un poco más de pierna visible a sus ojos. Sonrió arrogantemente, dejando el arma en la mesa de noche a su lado —¿Sabe, teniente? Esto me hace sentir que me tiene en su cama a punta de pistola —bromeó, volviendo a colocar la mano ahora nuevamente libre otra vez en el otro muslo de ella.

Riza no manifestó nada respecto a su comentario, salvo neutralidad. Sin embargo, dijo, con voz igualmente carente de humor —Sin ánimos de ofender, general. No necesito un arma para mantenerlo en mi cama.

Roy enarcó ambas cejas. Entretenido por esto —¿Es eso así, teniente? —su teniente primera no manifestaba el más mínimo humor. Sin embargo, la conocía demasiado bien para reconocer éste bajo su usual estoicismo. Más aún, estaba seguro de que aquello había sido una provocación en respuesta a las palabras de él.

—Así es, general —aseguró, con calma y una ligera curvatura casi imperceptible en sus labios, inclinándose y besándolo por un breve instante.

Roy la retuvo inclinada sobre él, con una mano ahora en su nuca —Eso parece un poco arrogante de tu parte, teniente. ¿No crees?

La ligera curvatura de sus labios a modo de pequeña sonrisa casi imperceptible regresó —No si me atengo meramente a los hechos, general. No —y sin más, volvió a inclinarse y a besarlo, permitiéndole continuar su tarea de desabotonarle la camisa mientras ella presionaba su boca una y otra vez en el cuello de él, entrecortándole el aliento. No obstante, Roy se detuvo en seco. Riza lo miró con expresión inquisitiva.

—Creo que tenemos un espectador, teniente —señaló, con una sonrisa arrogante.

Riza ladeó la cabeza a un lado, viendo a su pequeño Shiba Inu mirarlos a ambos mientras meneaba alegremente su cola. Cuando vio que su ama le devolvía la mirada, ladeó la cabeza a un lado, con curiosidad, dejando caer su lengua afuera y a un costado de su hocico. La rubia soltó un corto suspiro.

—Me temo que no me siento cómodo haciendo esto delante de su perro, teniente.

Negó con la cabeza —Yo tampoco, general —levantándose de encima de él y descendiendo de la cama para tomar a su pequeño perro del collar y sacarlo del cuarto. Una vez afuera, cerró la puerta—. Lamento la interrupción —se disculpó.

Pero él no pareció darle importancia al respecto. En su lugar, dijo —Si regresa a aquí, teniente, olvidaré que todo esto sucedió —con la misma amplia sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios. Ella asintió, con una pequeña curvatura de comisuras en su boca, y acató su orden sin objetar. Dejando tras de sí la puerta cerrada de la habitación y el pequeño lloriqueo de Black Hayate al otro lado, el cual finalmente se rindió y se echó en el suelo, aovillándose afuera del cuarto sin chistar más.

Roy, ahora acostado a espaldas de Riza, sonrió complacido; enterrando su rostro en la nuca de ella, sonriendo y permitiéndose inhalar el aroma a jabón, sudor y pólvora que emanaba de su ahora perlada piel pálida y su largo y suelto cabello dorado, el cual apartó de su rostro acomodándolo delante del hombro desnudo de ella. No sin antes deslizar sus dedos por entre las hebras un instante, mientras se lo acomodaba con cuidado, para luego dejar caer su mano delante del rostro de Riza. Ésta, curvando sus labios en una pequeña y casi imperceptible y privada sonrisa, cubrió ésta con la suya y deslizó sus propios largos y esbeltos dedos entre los espacios de los de él. Luego, sin más, se inclinó y presionó su frente contra las manos entrelazadas de ambos, suspirando calmamente. Cerrando pesadamente sus párpados. Sin dormirse.

Sonrió complacido —Creo que prefiero ésta acepción de la palabra cenar.

Riza abrió los ojos y lo observó por encima de su hombro desnudo, ceja enarcada —Aunque también lo hago, me temo que sigo con hambre.

Roy besó su cuello, sonriendo contra su piel —¿Postre, entonces? —y decidiendo usar las palabras de ella y torcerlas un poco para hacerlas encajar con sus intenciones.

La rubia espiró calmamente —Sabes perfectamente que no me refería a eso.

El moreno fingió sentirse decepcionado —¿No? Es una pena.

Riza negó calmamente con la cabeza, sonriendo con suavidad —Estoy segura que si. Ahora ve a traer comida, por favor.

Roy enarcó ambas cejas, sirviéndose de su codo para levantarse y observar a su teniente que continuaba dándole la espalda —¿Es eso una orden?

—Eso me temo. Si —confirmó, con calma.

—Porque hasta donde tenía entendido, yo era el superior, teniente —objetó, sonriendo con arrogancia.

—Sin ánimos de ofender, _general_ —dijo, puntuando deliberadamente el uso de su rango—, me temo que no lo es aquí. No.

—¿Está diciendo que es mejor que yo, teniente —inquirió, entretenido.

—Aunque estoy segura que los hechos hablan por sí solos, general, no, no estaba diciendo eso. Simplemente estaba señalando que éste es _mi_ apartamento —señaló, acremente—. Y, si no desea terminar durmiendo desnudo junto a Black Hayate en el suelo, apreciaría que cese de procrastinar y traiga algo de comida.

—No la hacía del tipo que se consiente comer en la cama, teniente —no con su personalidad estricta, prolija e higiénica.

—No lo hago, general —de hecho, nunca lo hacía. Comer en la cama. Sin embargo, estaba cansada y hambrienta y levantarse parecía un esfuerzo que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no estaba dispuesta a hacer. No. Por primera vez, quería ser algo indulgente consigo misma y permitirse la ruptura de una pequeña regla auto-impuesta más—. Pero me temo que no tengo la menor voluntad para ir hasta la cocina.

—¿Entonces me envías a mi?

Riza frunció el entrecejo —Pensé que era hora, general, que fuera usted quien hiciera los mandados por mi, en vez de ser yo quien constantemente me haga cargo de usted.

—¿Sabe, teniente? Cuando lo dice de esa forma me hace sonar como un terrible superior.

—Lo es, general, en ocasiones —retrucó, con calma.

—Eso me hiere profundamente —dramatizó, saliendo de la cama, sin molestarse en echarse ninguna prenda encima.

Riza cerró los ojos con pesadumbre, sonrisa pequeña en los labios —Estoy segura que sí.

Tomando el pomo de la puerta entre sus dedos, dedicó una última mirada a Riza antes de abandonar la habitación. Tenía sus pálidos párpados cerrados, cansados. Largas pestañas doradas proyectando pequeñas sombras sobre las cumbres de sus pómulos y boca rosada curvada en una pequeña mueca de contento. Mientras que su cabello, largo, suelto de su usual y tirante agarre, permanecía esparcido sobre la blanca almohada. Era una imagen apacible, pensó, pacífica, una que no se veía seguido, no en el mundo en que vivían y que habían vivido, y una que estaba seguro podía acostumbrarse sin lugar a duda. Despertando con ella _a su lado_, lado a lado, ocupando el legítimo lugar que él mismo le había asignado, todo ese tiempo atrás. Ocupando el lugar que sólo ella _–y nadie más que ella-_ era y había sido siempre capaz de llenar. Ese hueco junto a él. Suspiró, pasándose la mano por el cabello azabache y abriendo finalmente la puerta. Quizá sí estaba empezando a resentir el peso de la edad. Al menos sus pensamientos parecían ir en esa dirección.

Cuando abrió la puerta, casi tropezó con Hayate que estaba echado y aovillado a la entrada de la habitación. El cual, al ver su cola aplastada bajo el pie del hombre, se levantó sobre sus cuatro patas y soltó un gruñido de clara advertencia en su dirección. Roy levantó el pie —Lo siento —y lo vio marcharse al interior del cuarto. Una vez el can estuvo fuera de su camino, se dirigió al refrigerador, cuya puerta abrió para examinar el interior. Sin embargo, solo encontró varios estantes vacíos y alguna que otra cosa en los rincones de los pocos estantes que si contenían alimentos. Ninguno de ellos, por otro lado, comestible en su forma actual. Dado que la mayoría eran ingredientes o alimentos que requerían algún tipo de cocción. Frunciendo el entrecejo, caminó hasta la bolsa que él mismo había traído y retrajo del interior una botella de vino y pan (que era, de hecho, también lo único comestible sin requerimientos de cocción). Suspirando, tomó dos copas y volvió a la cama. Solo para encontrar, entonces, a su teniente primera durmiendo apaciblemente (habiendo olvidado completamente cualquier necesidad de comida que hubiera manifestado previamente) y al perro ocupando _su _lugar en la cama.

Dejando las cosas en la mesa de noche, se cruzó de brazos observando al relajado can —Hayate, abajo —el cual solo abrió los ojos lánguidamente para observarlo y nuevamente volvió a cerrarlos una vez más—. Ese es mi lugar —Hayate gruñó. Roy torció el gesto. Él era un soldado, un alquimista estatal, por encima de todo, y un general de brigada del ejército y ciertamente no permitiría que un pequeño perro blanco y negro le robara su condenado lugar en la cama. Ese era _su _lugar en la cama, al lado de Hawkeye. Tomándolo por las patas delanteras, intentó arrastrarlo fuera del colchón, pero el perro se clavó a éste con todas sus fuerzas, gruñendo y mostrando los dientes en el proceso.

Cansado, y tras media larga y eterna hora de intentar arrancar al can del lugar en la cama, decidió rendirse. Estaba cansado, realmente. Y lo que menos deseaba, después de todo lo que había sucedido, era terminar con una mordida en la mano por el perro de Hawkeye o, peor, durmiendo en el suelo (algo que claramente no toleraría). Así que, apartando las sábanas, se metió también, gruñéndole malhumorado —Apártate —al perro para que se corriera e hizo lugar para sí mismo.

Una vez lo hizo, permaneció inmóvil boca arriba. Con la sábana sobre su cuerpo y la larga cola de Black Hayate pasándole de vez en cuando por encima del rostro como un plumero. Hawkeye completamente dormida al otro lado, sin poder él alcanzarla, dado que el condenado perro dormía entre ambos. Frunció el entrecejo. Frustrado.

No era así como había imaginado pasar su primera noche (durmiendo) con ella. No, definitivamente no era así como había imaginado las cosas.

_Estúpido perro_.


	32. Se aseguraría

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist me pertenecen.  
**

32/36

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, como todos los días, he aquí el capítulo de hoy que ojalá les guste. Y **¡Gracias! **De verdad, a todos quienes leen mi historia y quienes me apoyaron hasta aquí con sus alentadores comentarios. Queda poquito para el final y por eso quería hacerles llegar mis más sentidos y sinceros agradecimientos a todos, tanto a quienes han seguido la historia anónimamente, por así decirlo, y a quienes me han ido haciendo saber lo que les parecía. **Muchísimas gracias**, especialmente a: **HoneyHawkeye**, **Bibiene Von Heiwa**, **Lucia991**, **inowe**, **Darkrukia4**, **Rukia Kurosaki-chan**, **fandita-eromena**,**Andyhaikufma**, **Guest**, **Hoshiisima**, **Alexandra-Ayanami**, **Rinsita-chan**, **laura-eli89**, **HaruD'Elric**, **Natsumi Anko**, **mariana garcia**, **Dulce Locurilla**, **LaertesDiMarcini**, **Eli Lawliet**, **GiEricka**,** imarbu18** y**Wanderer Black**. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Crisis de la mediana edad**

* * *

XXXII

"Se aseguraría"

* * *

Cuando Riza despertó, a la mañana siguiente, se sorprendió de descubrir que eran tres; y no dos, como habría esperado; durmiendo en su cama. Ella, su superior y su Shiba Inu. Con cuidado y cautela, se removió a sí misma del colchón y comenzó a buscar una muda de ropa limpia y un uniforme para cambiarse. Luego, sin más, se duchó rápida y prontamente y se vistió, saliendo una vez más para observar a su ahora completamente esparcido por toda la cama (y completamente despeinado también) superior, enroscado hasta la cintura en la sábana y roncando amplia y sonoramente, y a su Shiba Inu acurrucado en la almohada junto a la cabeza de Roy. Ambos completamente dormidos. Su perro, sin embargo, al oírla, abrió los ojos y alzó ligeramente la mirada. Los labios de la rubia se curvaron a duras penas en una pequeña sonrisa. Era una visión rara, definitivamente, pero una que resultaba además curiosa y agradable. No lo negaría.

—Cuida del general —le ordenó a Black Hayate, con la misma tenue sonrisa— y no permitas que te robe toda la cama —el pequeño can meneó la cola débilmente y volvió a apoyar la cabeza en la almohada, cerrando los ojos una vez más.

Luego, sin más, tomó su cabello, lo sujetó en alto en su habitual agarre y se marchó a la cocina. Tomando el vino, las copas y el pan de la mesita de noche antes de abandonar el cuarto y cerrar la puerta lo más silenciosamente posible tras de sí. Una vez en ésta, se dispuso a prepararse a sí misma un té para desayunar, y a dejar algo preparado para su superior también. No tenía sentido despertarlo aún. Después de todo, el general de brigada tenía siempre la misma costumbre de arribar al cuartel general más tarde de la hora de ingreso y si llegaba a tiempo, algo de por sí inusual de su persona, y además acompañado de ella empezarían a levantar sospechas. Algo que, claramente, no era aceptable y algo que habían preestablecido también. Si la relación terminaba interponiéndose o comprometiéndolos, terminaría. Ella misma la terminaría, de ser necesario, a fin de protegerlo a él, tal y como había prometido hacer aquella vez, todos esos años atrás. Y esa era una decisión que había tomado en el momento en que había accedido a aquello.

Frunciendo el entrecejo, observó su alacena casi completamente vacía. No había demasiado, salvo unas pocas hierbas para preparar quizá una o dos tazas de té, máximo, y básicamente nada más. No había azúcar, dado que Riza nunca endulzaba su té, y ciertamente no había café para prepararle a su superior, que era lo que sabía él prefería. Y, de hecho, no había demasiado más de donde elegir. Así como tampoco, comprobó, había demasiado en su refrigerador, salvo alguna que otra verdura y algo de carne para Black Hayate. Suspiró. ¿Acaso había descuidado tanto su propio apartamento, su espacio personal, tanto como su superior lo había señalado en una ocasión? ¿Acaso había descuidado tanto su salud y vida personal, como había afirmado una y otra y otra vez Rebecca? Pensó, con pesadumbre, cerrando la puerta del refrigerador y volviendo a abrir la alacena. Prepararía dos tazas de té, una para ella y otra para su superior. O eso esperaba lograr al menos, dado que no había demasiado con lo que trabajar.

Resignada, dejó la única taza de humeante té que había logrado preparar con las pocas hierbas que había, escribió una nota y se marchó. Necesitaba llegar al cuartel general a tiempo. Con suerte, podría desayunar una taza de té allí, antes de que arribaran los demás y antes de tener que comenzar con el papeleo del día. Y, con suerte, tendría también tiempo para pasar por el mercado al salir del cuartel y en su camino de regreso a su apartamento y comprar algo para llenar sus despensas y su refrigerador. Era inaceptable, realmente, el que su apartamento estuviera en tan deplorable estado (considerando que la mayoría de las cajas aún se encontraban esparcidas también por doquier) y más inaceptable era que su superior tuviera que verlo en tan inhabitable forma.

Especialmente cuando Riza era y siempre había sido una persona eficientemente prolija y ordenada. Sin embargo, ni siquiera había terminado de desempacar sus objetos personales desde que habían vuelto a Central, y de eso ya había pasado un año y medio. Definitivamente necesitaba abocarse un poco más a su espacio propio y personal. Que, por otro lado, ya no era tan propio y personal, considerando que ahora había un hombre durmiendo en éste. Tanto literal como figurativamente, dado que acaba de literalmente dejarlo durmiendo en su cama mientras ella se había marchado al cuartel general. Espiró. Solo esperaba que no arribara demasiado tarde al cuartel. Al fin y al cabo, tenían demasiado trabajo que hacer. Y la situación en Kanama no se resolvería sola.

Tomando los papeles asignados para la oficina de la oficina de documentos del cuartel, se dirigió hacia ésta para prepararse una taza de té. No lo negaría, estaba hambrienta. _Demasiado _hambrienta. Dado que la noche anterior no había cenado y aunque no era tan inusual que no lo hiciera, no era usual que reemplazara ésta por lo que había sucedido después tampoco. Lo cual, por otro lado, no había ayudado a aminorar su apetito, sino todo lo contrario. Sin embargo, no podía simplemente marcharse y comprar algo para comer. Y ciertamente no podía comer en la oficina cuando había amonestado al general y a Breda tantas veces en el pasado. Además, aún tenía que comenzar con su papeleo, si quería asistir al general de brigada con el tema de Kanama y con el caso del fugitivo y abandonar el cuartel para comprar algo comestible le requeriría mucho tiempo. La cafetería, por otro lado, estaba descartada dado que permanecía y permanecería cerrada hasta las doce, hasta la hora del almuerzo. Y, hasta entonces, Riza tendría que aguardar.

Tomando su taza ya preparada y su papeleo, tomó asiento en su escritorio, tomando el primero y comenzando a revisarlo. Cuando estaba por el tercero, la puerta se abrió, dejando entrever al joven sargento Fuery, el cual ingresó cargando precariamente una gran radio en apariencia descompuesta. Al ver a Riza, inclinó la cabeza amablemente —Buenos días, teniente primera.

Riza asintió —Buenos días, sargento. ¿Necesita ayuda con eso?

—N-No. Esta bien. Gracias teniente —aseguró, sentidamente, y continuó balanceando la gran radio entre sus manos hasta depositarla finalmente –y como pudo- en su propio escritorio. Una vez tomó asiento en éste, comenzó a examinarla. Riza retomó su propio papeleo.

Media hora después, arribaron los tenientes segundos Havoc y Breda. El primero de considerable malhumor, mascullando algo sobre otra mujer que lo había rechazado por el general de brigada; el segundo, con la misma expresión aburrida de siempre. Al ver a los presentes, saludaron no tan entusiastamente, y tomaron asiento también en sus respectivos escritorios, comenzando también poco entusiastamente con su papeleo. Havoc quejándose una y otra vez —¿Por qué el general no está aquí y nosotros tenemos que estar haciendo todo este papeleo...?

Riza cerró los ojos con calma —Lo que el general de brigada haga o deje de hacer no nos concierne, teniente Havoc. Además, estoy segura que tiene trabajo que hacer antes que estar quejándose del general.

—¡Pff! Seguro que el jefe está en la cama de alguna mujer en éste momento, y nosotros aquí trabajando como sus esclavos.

Ésta vez. Hawkeye se abstuvo de replicar algo. En primer lugar, porque sabía que el teniente segundo estaba en lo cierto dado que era en _su_ cama en la que estaba el general de brigada. Y, en segundo, porque sabía perfectamente que nada haría que el teniente segundo Havoc cesara de quejarse de su superior. Nada lo hacía cuando una mujer lo dejaba o lo rechazaba por el general de brigada. Y estaba segura que ésta vez no sería la excepción. Solo esperaba que el general no se demorara demasiado más en arribar al cuartel. El papeleo continuaba llegando y la situación de Kanama continuaba requiriendo y aguardando su indivisa atención. Las cosas parecían querer escalar en algo aún más grave pronto. Y era el deber de ellos evitar que el conflicto resultara en algo que empezara a cobrar las vidas de los ciudadanos de Amestris. Especialmente porque habían prometido proteger a éstos, y ya habían fallado una vez.

Afortunadamente, el general de brigada arribó tan solo una hora y media más tarde que lo que debería haber arribado, para empezar. Lo cual, si se lo tomaba en consideración, era un récord para su superior, que usualmente llegaba entre las 10 y 10:30 AM. E, inmediatamente que arribó, se abocó a trabajar completamente en su papeleo. Absolutamente concentrado en éste, hasta la hora del almuerzo. E inclusive durante éste, decidió permanecer en la oficina trabajando ya que quería tener terminado el papeleo para las tres y así poder revisar el tema de la fuga y de Kanama personalmente. Riza, en cambio, y dado que ya había terminado de revisar los documentos que le habían sido asignados para aquel día, y dado que _realmente_ tenía hambre, aceptó la oferta de su superior de marcharse a almorzar, solo que lo hizo luego de que Havoc, Breda y Fuery se hubieran marchado. Cuando arribó al sector "mesas" de la cafetería, bandeja de comida ya en mano, no se sorprendió de ver a Rebecca haciéndole entusiastamente señas desde una de las mesas. Y señalando, con el tenedor, el asiento libre enfrente de ella. Espirando, Riza hizo un mero asentimiento a modo de saludo y ocupó el lugar.

Tal y como había previsto, Rebecca no perdió el tiempo en comenzar el interrogatorio que sabía recibiría debido a la interrumpida conversación telefónica de la noche anterior —Así que dime... Teniente Hawkeye, ¿qué estabas haciendo anoche cuando te llamé? —inquirió, con una amplia sonrisa sugestiva, gesticulando con el tenedor.

Riza no se inmutó, sino que clavó un pedazo de carne en su tenedor y lo introdujo en su boca, masticando con suma calma y permitiéndose disfrutar el sabor de la tan anhelada comida en su boca. Luego, y solo una vez que hubo tragado, se dignó a responder la inapropiada y entrometida pregunta de la morena teniente segunda —Me temo que no lo que tu inapropiada mente obsesionada piensa, teniente Catalina —con voz seca y acre.

—Oh, vamos. ¿Me dirás que no estabas "distraída"? Estuve diez minutos hablando y sé que no tienes idea de qué te estaba hablando en primer lugar.

—Aunque admito que estaba distraída me temo que tengo que reafirmar que no en la forma en que tu asumes, Rebecca. Así que apreciaría que dejes el tema. Así como apreciaría que remuevas el tenedor de mi rostro también.

—Oh, lo siento —sonrió, dejando el utensilio.

Riza espiró —No. Está bien.

—Entonces... respecto a lo que te estaba diciendo ayer. Es un gran hombre. Y saldré con él hoy.

La rubia permaneció neutral —¿Y el teniente segundo Havoc?

Rebecca perdió la sonrisa al instante —¿Qué con el idiota del teniente segundo Havoc? No es como si tuviera algo que decir en el asunto... Además, John Hunter tiene dinero, a diferencia de Havoc que es solo un teniente segundo.

Enarcó ambas cejas —¿Su nombre es John Hunter? —inquirió, con curiosidad. Asumiendo, también, que debía ser rubio y de ojos azules. Posiblemente.

—Si, ¿qué se supone que significa eso, teniente Hawkeye?

—No. Nada —no tenía sentido, de todas maneras. Hasta que la morena y el teniente segundo no decidieran aceptar las cosas por su cuenta –y estaban tomándose su tiempo para hacerlo- no tenía sentido que ella estuviera señalando obviedades. Especialmente porque sabía que no funcionarían. Por experiencia, sabía que era mejor que Rebecca arribara sola a la conclusión. Lo mismo con el teniente segundo Havoc.

—Vaya... tienes hambre, ¿verdad? —preguntó, con curiosidad.

—¿Acaso no debería? —contra-preguntó con mordacidad.

—No, es solo... que es raro... —bajó súbitamente la voz y cubrió un lado de su boca con su mano—. No estás embarazada, ¿verdad?

Riza le dedicó ante esto una mirada de amonestación —Estoy segura que no, teniente Catalina. Ahora, por favor, apreciaría si dejaras en paz el tema. Preferiría comer en paz.

—Ah, cielos... eres tan aburrida...

—Apreciaría también, Rebecca, que no me llames de esa forma —acotó, secamente, poniéndose de pie con la bandeja y el plato ya vacíos.

—¿Ya te vas?

—Así es. Voy a cerciorarme de que el general de brigada esté haciendo su trabajo correctamente. Buenas tardes —inclinó la cabeza y, dando media vuelta, dejó la bandeja y se marchó de la cafetería en dirección al cuartel general.

Cuando arribó a la oficina no se sorprendió, no realmente, de ver que su superior no sólo continuaba realizando su trabajo como era esperable de su posición sino que ya estaba terminándolo también. Después de todo, el general de brigada podía tener una mala tendencia a la procrastinación y a holgazanear, cuando el papeleo no era enteramente relevante, importante o inmediato; sin embargo, se tomaba muy en serio todo lo que implicara proteger a las personas y evitar futuros conflictos como los que habían debido vivir ellos en Ishbal. Así como se tomaba muy en serio todo lo que tuviera que ver con su ambición de alcanzar la cima para hacer de Amestris un lugar seguro y libre de la corrupción de la milicia. Por esa razón, no se sorprendía de verlo tan abocado a su trabajo.

—¿Comió, teniente Hawkeye? —inquirió, al verla entrar, con una sonrisa.

Riza asintió, expresión neutral —Así es, general.

—Es bueno saberlo, dado que parecía bastante hambrienta anoche y temí perder a mi más valiosa subordinada por malnutrición —acotó, sin perder la sonrisa arrogante de los labios.

Ella le dedicó una mirada de amonestación. En primer lugar, porque aquel no era el lugar para discutir intimidades de talante personal, algo que habían establecido desde el inicio. Y, en segundo, porque no apreciaba ni el comentario ni el dramatismo sardónico con que su superior lo había realizado —Sin ánimos de ofender, general, me prometieron una cena que nunca llegó —le recordó, con mordacidad—. Y por favor absténgase de hacer esa clase de comentarios aquí.

—Respecto a lo primero, admito que tiene razón, teniente. Prometo cumplir la próxima vez.

Ella lo cortó, claro sarcasmo en sus palabras —Estoy segura que si, general. Después de todo, la tercera es la vencida.

—Lo que me recuerda, teniente. Su perro se robó _mi_ lugar en la cama anoche —dijo, con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Me temo que Black Hayate pensó lo mismo de usted, general —replicó, con calma, y una pequeña curvatura hacia arriba en las comisuras de sus labios.

—Tendrá que informarle a su perro que ahora es mi lugar, teniente.

Riza enarcó una ceja —¿Lo es, general? Me temo que no fui informada de esa decisión. Y me temo que es posible que mi perro tampoco estuviera enterado al respecto.

—¿Acaso pensó que no lo era, teniente?

—No sabía que inmediatamente pasaba a ser propiedad suya, general —torció, con acidez.

Roy frunció el entrecejo —Sabes perfectamente que no me refería a eso. Jamás te consideraría un objeto de mi propiedad. Pensé que tú, de todas las personas, sabrías que te tengo en más alta estima que eso. Después de todo, nos conocemos desde hace veinte años.

Riza asintió, una pequeña sonrisa privada y tenue apareciendo en sus labios —Es bueno oírlo, general. Y sabe que si. Respecto a lo de la cama, me temo que tendrá que arreglarse usted con Black Hayate.

—¿Es decir que no intervendrá en mi favor, teniente?

—No, general. No parece justo, después de todo —replicó, con la misma pequeña curvatura en los labios.

Torció el gesto —Está encontrando esto divertido, teniente, ¿no es así?

—De hecho, mucho, general. Solamente lamento no haber estado despierta para verlo luchar con mi perro por el lugar en la cama. Aunque admito que fue una visión curiosa verlo dormir con Black Hayate al lado —replicó, con igual calma y la misma inmutable y casi imperceptible sonrisa.

—Me complace haber alegrado su día, teniente —masculló, malhumorado. Él no había disfrutado tanto, después de todo. Especialmente durmiendo con el trasero y la cola del perro en su rostro. Y especialmente cuando no había sido capaz de acercársele a ella en toda la noche porque el condenado perro había dormido en medio de ambos.

—Lo hizo, general —confirmó, con calma. Semblante ahora nuevamente neutral.

—Lo que me recuerda también... hoy te fuiste, cuando desperté —dijo, con el entrecejo fruncido.

Riza espiró suavemente —Si mal no recuerda, general, tenía que venir al cuartel general. Teníamos, de hecho, pero asumí que se tomaría su tiempo, como siempre.

—Y me dejaste solo una nota y un té frío —continuó objetando, con el entrecejo fruncido.

La rubia negó con la cabeza —No, general. Le dejé una nota y un té caliente. Aunque asumo que no se despertó particularmente temprano tampoco.

—Ese no es el punto, teniente —no lo era, realmente. Sinceramente, y después de lo sucedido en los meses previos, había deseado, por una vez, tan solo una vez, despertar a ella y verla allí cuando lo hiciera. No obstante, tal cosa no había sucedido, porque Riza se había vuelto a levantar y a marchar antes de que él siquiera lo anoticiara. Frustrándolo y haciendo que se sintiera una vez más como todas esas mujeres con las que él había dormido a lo largo de toda su vida.

—Mis disculpas, general. Me temo que no comprendo qué es lo que le molesta.

Roy suspiró —Quería verte ahí, cuando despertara.

Los ojos de Riza se abrieron ligeramente y entonces su semblante se suavizó tenuemente —En ese caso debería haberse levantado más temprano, general. Y me disculpo si lo hice sentirse usado —añadió, con una pequeña sonrisa.

El moreno frunció el ceño una vez más —Se está burlando de mi otra vez, teniente, ¿no es cierto?

Riza negó con la cabeza —No, general. En absoluto —aunque la sonrisa y el disimulado tono sarcástico delataban que estaba diciendo exactamente lo opuesto—. Hablaré con Black Hayate, si lo desea.

—Gracias, teniente. Ahora vuelva a trabajar.

—Si, señor —e inmediatamente volvió a ocupar su lugar en su escritorio, en el preciso instante en que los demás ingresaban a la oficina, tras haber regresado del almuerzo.

Minutos después, sonó el teléfono —Aquí general de brigada Roy Mustang al habla —tanto Riza como el resto alzaron la mirada hacia su superior. Después de todo, todos estaban al tanto de la conflictiva situación en el barrio a las afueras de Central—. Entiendo. Si, iremos inmediatamente. Si. Tiene mi palabra, señor. Adiós —y, sin decir más, volvió a apoyar el auricular en la horquilla del teléfono, volviéndose inmediatamente a sus subordinados—. Ha habido incidentes en Kanama, debemos ir y apaciguar antes de que la situación empeore.

Todos sus subordinados se pusieron inmediatamente de pie —Si, señor —listos para partir.

Roy se puso de pie, ambas manos sobre el escritorio. Llevar todo su equipo parecía excesivo. Y, si bien estaba seguro de que podría hacer uso de las distintas habilidades de todos ellos, así como confiar plenamente en que sus subordinados manejarían la situación con tacto, parecería una provocación si llevara a tantos hombres consigo. Especialmente porque quería negociar con diplomacia y amainar los ánimos conflictivos y no arrastrar todo aquello a un conflicto de mayores magnitudes. De aparecer con más de un par de subordinados a sus espaldas, daría la imagen de la milicia queriendo imponer su presencia en el lugar, de querer solucionar aquello imponiendo orden y fuerza y autoridad, algo que claramente terminaría empeorando la situación. Y aunque era un movimiento arriesgado, el introducirse en territorio hostil sin demasiada protección, era la mejor oportunidad que tenían. Además, con Hawkeye cuidando su espalda y Havoc vigilando el perímetro estaría más que bien. Sin mencionar que necesitaba alguien de confianza vigilando la oficina.

—Teniente segundo Havoc, teniente primera Hawkeye vendrán conmigo. Sargento mayor Fuery, teniente segundo Breda encárguense de la oficina.

—Si, señor —dijeron todos al unísono, una vez más. Mientras que ambos rubios se alistaron para marcharse.

Una vez en los corredores del cuartel general, ya fuera de la oficina, Havoc habló —Oy, jefe, ¿cuál es el plan?

Roy frunció el entrecejo —Iremos a negociar, estrictamente. Si la situación se complica, abortaremos la misión y abandonaremos el área. Aunque esperemos no llegar a eso. Havoc, encárgate de vigilar el perímetro y observar la situación. Teniente, vigile mi espalda.

Riza asintió secamente —Como siempre, general —expresión neutral.

—Si, jefe.

Abandonando el cuartel, los tres se subieron al auto negro del coronel. El moreno encendió el motor y arrancó, mientras Hawkeye, a su lado, en el asiento de acompañante, comenzó a introducir las balas, una a una, en las distintas armas que cargaba. Havoc, en el asiento de atrás, comenzó a alistarse también. Mustang frunció el entrecejo —¿No creen que es extraño?

—¿Extraño, general? —inquirió Havoc, ligeramente desconcertado.

—Así es —asintió, ojos negros fijos en el volante, aunque podía sentir la mirada intensa de su teniente primera a su lado—. La situación en Kanama ha sido inestable desde hace meses. Sin embargo, nunca ha estallado nada de éste estilo. Ahora, en cambio, y en coincidencia con la fuga del fugitivo, las cosas se agitaron súbitamente. Además, Berdan perteneció a la milicia, por lo que debe tener conocimiento de las instalaciones del ejército. Especialmente de la cárcel, en la que llevaba tanto tiempo.

Hawkeye asintió —¿Cree que está relacionado, general?

Roy viró en una esquina —No lo sé. Pero es una posibilidad que vale la pena investigar, ¿no creen?

—Eso creo... —dijo Havoc.

Roy sonrió arrogantemente —Quizá debamos remover un poco la milicia, otra vez.

La teniente primera espiró —Por favor, recuerde ser cuidadoso, general. Ya sabe cómo resultan las cosas cuando se involucra demasiado con los altos cargos.

Si, tanto él, que había perdido su vista, como ella, que había casi perdido su vida y como Havoc, detrás de ambos, que había perdido sus piernas; lo sabían. Que involucrarse de aquella forma e investigar a los altos cargos de la milicia nunca era una tarea fácil, segura y ciertamente no era una agradable. No obstante, era lo que debían hacer. Lo que él había afirmado que haría. Para restaurar Amestris a una democracia, primero necesitaban librarse de la corrupción en la milicia. Y así debieran hacerlo uno a uno, hombre a hombre, se librarían de todos aquellos que contaminaban la milicia. Entonces, y solo entonces, podrían concentrarse en devolver el poder que el ejército había retenido por demasiado tiempo al parlamento.

—Evidentemente, teniente. ¿Están conmigo? —aparcó junto a la acera.

Havoc chasqueó la lengua —Ya sabes que si, jefe.

Riza sonrió con calma —Sabe que no tiene que preguntar, general. No a éstas alturas.

Roy abrió la puerta del auto, complacido, y descendió del vehículo —Es bueno saberlo. Ahora, vamos.

—Si, señor —ambos exclamaron, descendiendo también del auto y siguiéndolo.

Cuando arribaron a la zona en cuestión, no se sorprendieron, no realmente, de ver una amplia manifestación de gente furiosa en la calle gritando y maldiciendo unánimemente y por lo alto al ejército. Algunos inclusive, tenían rocas y palos en las manos. Hawkeye se dispuso a sacar el arma, viendo la hostilidad de la escena, pero él la detuvo interponiendo su mano. Ojos clavados en la manifestación —Solo intentaremos dialogar.

—General, no creo... —comenzó. No obstante, obedeciendo y volviendo a guardar el arma. No parecía que aquellas personas estuvieran demasiado dispuestas a simplemente dialogar, de todas formas.

—Si algo sucede, cubra mi espalda, teniente. Sin herir fatalmente a nadie. Y nos marcharemos. Si llego a quedarme atrás, déjenme —Havoc estaba listo para objetar, pero Hawkeye se le adelantó.

—Sabe perfectamente que no lo abandonaremos, general —le recordó, molesta de que se hubiera siquiera atrevido a sugerirlo.

Roy tensó la mandíbula —Es una orden.

—Una que me rehúso a cumplir, general. Algo que debería saber perfectamente a éstas alturas.

—Cierto, jefe. Hawkeye tiene razón, no lo dejaremos aquí.

El general de brigada espiró, mas sonrió calmamente. Si, lo sabía. _Hughes, en verdad tengo valiosas personas apoyándome, ¿no crees?_ Suponía que siempre lo había sabido —Entiendo. Vamos entonces.

—Si, general.

En silencio y con calma, se acercaron un poco más a la situación, observando y analizando hasta el último detalle y hasta ser anoticiados. Cuando fueron vistos y, como era esperable, toda la horda furiosa de personas se volvió a ellos. Algunos comenzando a agitar sus palos en el aire. Otros amenazando verbalmente a la milicia o agitando las rocas en sus manos. Hawkeye se abstuvo ésta vez de sacar su arma, mas mantuvo su mano sobre el estuche. Después de todo, no permitiría que dañaran al general de brigada. No mientras ella estuviera a cargo de cuidar su espalda.

El moreno alzó la voz —Soy el general de brigada Roy Mustang.

Un murmullo con su nombre, las palabras "¿el alquimista de la flama?" y "el asesino (en lugar de héroe) de Ishbal" se extendió. Riza observó a su superior de reojo, intentando colegir el efecto de aquellas palabras en su persona. Sin embargo, si hubo tal, su rostro no lo manifestó. En su lugar, solo había seriedad y determinación.

Un hombre dio un paso al frente de entre todas las personas —¡¿Qué quieren, perros de los militares?! ¡¿Vienen a eliminarnos como hicieron con los Ishbalitas por ser una inconveniencia para la milicia?!

Una vez más, ni Roy ni Riza manifestaron nada al respecto de la mención de Ishbal, notó Havoc. Sin embargo, el rubio sabía que aún entonces, aún tras todos aquellos años y aún habiendo ya reconstruido Ishbal casi en su totalidad, continuaba siendo un tema delicado para sus dos superiores. Pero ninguno de los dos se alteró. Su superior, en cambio, habló calma y controladamente —De hecho, venimos a resolver esto pacíficamente.

El hombre, aparentemente al mando, se echó a reír sardónicamente —¿Pacíficamente? ¿Ustedes, la milicia? No nos hagan reír —en el fondo se oyó un murmullo de personas que acordaban con el hombre—. Seguro ustedes son la avanzada, ¿verdad? ¿Y luego vendrá el ejército a terminar el trabajo sucio? Después de todo, siempre hacen las cosas así. Y hemos intentado dialogar con el ejército pero no nos han oído. ¿Por qué habríamos de creerles a ustedes ahora? —demandó saber—. ¿Después de meses de no obtener respuestas?

—No tienen por qué creernos —aseguró Roy—. Sin embargo, no mentimos antes. No hay ejército. Somos solo nosotros tres y hemos venido, si aún lo desean, a negociar por una resolución sin conflicto. Si tal es el caso, tienen mi palabra de que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para solucionar esto de una forma favorable.

—Es una trampa, ¿verdad? —demandó saber otro hombre, que también dio un paso al frente. No podía fiarse. No de los perros de la milicia. No tan fácilmente.

—Puedo asegurarles que no lo es —volvió a afirmar el moreno. Notando que la hostilidad disminuía, si bien muy ligeramente, para dejar paso a la duda. No obstante, había sectores que se mostraban más reticentes que otro. Lo cual, dentro de todo, era esperable.

—No podemos asegurarlo —exclamó uno, molesto.

—No podemos confiar en los militares —un segundo acordó.

—Harán lo mismo que en Ishbal en el instante en que nos descuidemos —dijo otro.

Roy suspiró, sabiendo que lo que estaba a punto de hacer no solo sería riesgoso para su persona sino que sería altamente desaprobado por su teniente primera, de pie a su lado. Aún así, no podía dejar las cosas de esa forma ni permitir que las circunstancias empeoraran. Si no era capaz de contener algo como aquello, entonces posiblemente no sería capaz de convertirse en Fuhrer y cumplir sus palabras. Y eso, por encima de todo, era inaceptable.

—Entiendo —asintió y, sin más, se desabotonó la chaqueta, removió las dos pistolas de las fundas que llevaba enganchadas bajo sus omóplatos, sobre la camisa, y se las entregó a Hawkeye, la cual lo observó con suma preocupación. Luego, con igual calma, volvió a acomodarse la chaqueta, a abotonársela y removió el par de guantes de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón—. Tome, teniente. Sosténgalos por mi en mi ausencia.

—General-

Pero él alzó la mano, deteniéndola —Si pretendo que la gente de Amestris confíe en mi, entonces tengo que probar que mis intenciones son genuinas —se volvió a la hora de gente—. Iré desarmado. Quiero hablar con la persona a cargo.

—¿Y ellos? —refiriéndose a Havoc y Hawkeye.

Roy frunció el entrecejo. De ninguna forma arriesgaría a sus subordinados de esa forma —Mis subordinados no tienen nada que ver con esto.

—¿Cómo sabemos que no se marcharán a buscar refuerzos en el instante que te llevemos con el jefe?

—No lo harán, dado que no tienen órdenes de hacerlo. Y, si aún no me creen, me ofrezco de garantía de que nadie vendrá. En caso de hacerlo, están libres de tomarme como su rehén en negociaciones —aseguró, con el semblante firme. Ojos negros cargados de determinación—. E inclusive pueden disponer de mi vida como mejor les plazca.

—¡Oy, jefe! —exclamó Havoc, preocupado. Aquello era una locura. Y, por lo que podía ver en la expresión de Hawkeye, la teniente primera también acordaba con el rubio de que lo era.

—¡General de brigada Mustang! —lo amonestó, con severidad. Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Acaso no le había dicho que alcanzaría la cima y cambiaría el país? ¿Cómo demonios pensaba hacerlo si moría allí mismo y entonces?

Roy no la observó, sino que continuó con sus ojos clavados en los habitantes de Kanama. Su voz baja, controlada —No interfieras.

—Me temo que no puedo hacer eso, general —afirmó, despojándose ella misma de sus propias armas y entregándoselas a Havoc, el cual las recibió aún más preocupado—. Si eso desea, entonces iré con usted.

—¿Qué? Claro que no, teniente. Y eso es una orden.

—Una que no cumpliré, general —aseguró, enderezándose, mentón en alto.

—Insubordinación en un cargo grave, teniente —le advirtió, molesto. No la arriesgaría de esa forma, no a ella. Sin importar la terquedad de su teniente primera.

—Estoy al tanto, general. Y, si sobrevivimos, me atendré a los cargos que deba enfrentar por mis acciones —afirmó, sin titubear. Si él moría, allí y entonces, ella no tendría un propósito de todas formas. Lo había dicho, que lo seguiría en la muerte inclusive, y eso estaba dispuesta a hacer.

—Creí que había sido claro, teniente. Que no puedo per-

—Creí que yo también lo había sido, general, cuando afirmé que lo seguiría hasta donde debiera hacerlo —lo cortó, evitando que continuara con aquellas palabras de tinte tan personal. Estaban en público, después de todo. Y, sin importar las circunstancias, las muestras de afecto eran inaceptables.

—No te convenceré, ¿verdad?

—Sabe perfectamente que no hay forma, señor. No —insistió—. Iré con usted.

—Roy suspiró —Bien...

—En ese caso, yo también iré, jefe —aseguró Havoc.

—No, no lo harás Havoc. Y esa es una orden. Después de todo, necesitaré que alguien se encargue de informar al cuartel si no regresamos —dijo, con expresión sombría.

—Pero...

Riza inclinó secamente la cabeza —Haga caso al general de brigada, teniente segundo. Y... —su expresión se suavizó— por favor cuide de Rebecca, en caso de no regresar.

—¡¿E-Eh?! ¿Yo? ¡¿Por qué yo?! Cielos... ¿Por qué todos creen que...?

Roy se volvió a los habitantes de Kanama —Llévennos —y éstos rápidamente asintieron y comenzaron a guiarlos a través de las calles y hacia donde seguramente se encontraría el líder de todo aquello. Todos rodeándolos a ellos dos. De querer escapar, notó él, no tendrían forma de hacerlo.

—No deberías haberme seguido —dijo finalmente, con expresión seria y de disgusto, ojos clavados en el camino por el que estaban siendo guiados.

—Si mal no recuerdas —replicó ella, con calma—, dije que te seguiría hasta el infierno, de ser necesario.

—Podríamos morir —dijo, con el entrecejo fruncido.

—En ese caso, seguiré con mi plan original de dejar este mundo junto al cuerpo del alquimista de la flama. Moriré a tu lado, tal y como afirmé que haría.

Roy curvó sus labios hacia abajo, en una mueca contenida —No quiero que hagas eso.

La expresión de Riza volvió a suavizarse —Me temo que esa no es tu decisión —dijo, con voz calma y una pequeña curvatura suave, a modo de nostálgica sonrisa—. Así debiera morir ahora, a tu lado, me sentiría complacida de haber sido capaz de proteger tu espalda hasta ver Ishbal reconstruida. Me sentiría complacida de todo lo que logramos.

—No logramos demasiado —masculló, apretando los dientes.

Ella cerró los ojos y suspiró —En eso diferimos. Después de todo, Amestris aún existe y sus ciudadanos no fueron convertidos en ingredientes para la piedra filosofal de los homúnculos. ¿Acaso no crees que eso es algo?

—No fui de demasiada utilidad entonces —bufó, recordando su ceguera.

—Yo creo que lo fue, general —aseguró, clavando la vista al frente y caminando junto a él—. Por eso, así debiera morir en este instante, me sentiría honrada, de hacerlo a tu lado.

Él la miró sorprendido, mas no dijo nada. En su lugar, simplemente volvió la vista al frente también, sonrió con cierta nostalgia y dijo —Eres demasiado amable, teniente.

Riza suspiró y cerró los ojos, continuando ciegamente su paso hasta donde estaban siendo llevados. Pequeña sonrisa calma en los labios cuando el dorso de la mano de él rozó significativamente la suya, nudillos chocando suavemente contra los de ella, en un silencioso y calmo gesto de confort. Dado que ni siquiera entonces, en una situación de vida o muerte, podían manifestar más abiertamente que eso lo que sentían. Si debían morir, allí y entonces, así fuera. Pensó. Sintiendo nada más que calma. Que seguridad. Después de todo, ninguno de los dos había realmente creído vivir demasiado más que aquello.

Si, por otro lado, llegaban a sobrevivir –pensó Roy-, se aseguraría de no desperdiciar más tiempo del poco que posiblemente les quedaba. Se aseguraría de acopiar cada instante más que tuviera junto a ella.

Se aseguraría de acaparar cada día, hora, minuto y segundo, inclusive. Hasta que las circunstancias no se lo permitieran más.

Sí, se aseguraría de no perderla nunca más.

Porque...

_Realmente... No puedo perderte._


	33. Funcionaba

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenecen, ninguno.  
**

33/36**  
**

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Yo muy, muy feliz por todos sus bonitos comentarios, subiendo el capítulo de hoy, como prometido. Y, como siempre, **¡Gracias!** De verdad. Por la eterna paciencia y por haberle dado una oportunidad a mi historia, en primer lugar, y perdonen que hoy no responda a sus reviews individualmente pero no pude subirlo antes y prefiero subirlo lo antes posible para que puedan leerlo. **Muchísimas gracias**, a: **HoneyHawkeye**, **Bibiene Von Heiwa**, **Lucia991**,**inowe**, **Darkrukia4**, **Rukia Kurosaki-chan**, **fandita-eromena**,**Andyhaikufma**,**Guest**, **Hoshiisima**, **Alexandra-Ayanami**, **Rinsita-chan**,**laura-eli89**, **HaruD'Elric**, **Natsumi Anko**, **mariana garcia**, **Dulce Locurilla**,**LaertesDiMarcini**, **Eli Lawliet**, **GiEricka**,** imarbu18** y**Wanderer Black**. Cualquier opinión y/o comentario es más que bienvenido =). ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Crisis de la mediana edad**

* * *

XXXIII

"Funcionaba"

* * *

Continuaron caminando por unos instantes más, doblando y cambiando de dirección aquí y allá siguiendo a sus guías, que rápidamente habían ido disminuyendo; de una horda desconfiada y rabiosa a solo unos pocos hombres que continuaban caminando delante de ambos, a ambos lados y desde detrás, asegurándose de que no hicieran ningún movimiento fuera de lugar. No que tuvieran intenciones de hacer nada de esto. Después de todo, había hablado en serio cuando había afirmado que sus intenciones yacían meramente en discutir diplomáticamente el asunto. Y el que se hubiera desprovisto de sus armas y sus guantes era prueba de ello. Aún así, sí tenía un as bajo la manga, en caso de necesitarlo, dado que aún podía usar alquimia inclusive sin los guantes. Al fin y al cabo, y desde el día prometido, ya no necesitaba de círculos de transmutación para transmutar. Y aunque algo más incómodo, dado que estaba acostumbrado a solo chasquear sus dedos, continuaba siendo un recurso útil y perfectamente válido. Uno que utilizaría, de ser necesario. Especialmente si la vida de su teniente primera corría peligro. Aunque evidentemente esperaba que ese escenario no se tornara viable en ningún momento.

Notando que estaban descendiendo poco a poco la constante marcha, se mantuvo aún más cerca de su teniente primera, de modo que sus hombros rozaban ligeramente al caminar. Hawkeye, notando esto también, se tensó, asumiendo que pronto arribarían al destino en cuestión, fuera el que éste fuera. Una pequeño bar, a modo de antro, se empezó a hacer visible. Un letrero de madera que crujía colgaba de la entrada. El nombre pintado en éste, no obstante, se había ido desgastando con el tiempo y resultaba ilegible.

—Aquí estamos —anunció uno, tomando el pomo de la puerta del local.

Roy asintió, frunciendo el entrecejo —Manténgase cerca, teniente. Y por nada se separe de mi lado.

—Si, señor —asintió, con suma seriedad.

La entrada de todos al lugar, no obstante, fue detenida por el sonido de una discusión proveniente desde el interior. Por lo que se podía oír desde afuera, se trataba de dos voces masculinas.

—¿Aceptaste traer aquí a perros de los militares? —dijo la primera voz, grave, rasposa. Como si no hubiera tenido demasiado uso a lo largo de los años.

—Afirmaron que solo querían negociar —aseguró la segunda, también masculina, pero menos hosca y áspera y más pulida.

—¿Y tú les creíste? Los engañarán. Y en el momento en que bajen la guardia, los quemarán de adentro hacia afuera hasta que se les caiga la piel, como hicieron con los Ishbalitas. Quemarán a sus mujeres y a sus niños, sin piedad. Eso hace la milicia.

—Si existe la posibilidad de una solución pacífica, entonces no deberíamos recurrir a un conflicto. No tenemos armas, después de todo, ni personas entrenadas para luchar.

—Armas dije que podía conseguirles —afirmó la voz rasposa—. ¿O acaso dudas de mi bondad? ¿Acaso no he sido bondadoso y benéfico con todos ustedes hasta el momento?

—N-No, no es eso. Sin embargo... tengo un hijo. Y preferiría verlo crecer en vez de morir por algo que podría haber sido resuelto en términos pacíficos.

—Quemarán a tu hijo. Y a tu esposa. Y a toda persona que hayas conocido o te haya importado. Este es un error. ¡Un error! —bramó—. Y te acordarás de mi cuando estés rogando miserablemente por tu vida frente a esos perros de la milicia. ¡Cuando estés de rodillas! —volvió a rugir, y la puerta del bar se abrió bruscamente, un hombre encapuchado saliendo molesto y a toda velocidad. No sin antes detenerse a observarlos con resentimiento y... ¿aprensión? No sabrían decirlo, dado que ninguno alcanzó a ver su rostro bajo las sombras que la capucha proyectaba sobre sus facciones. Sin embargo, ambos estuvieron seguros de verlo tensarse un segundo antes de girar sobre sus talones y continuar su salida llena de furia. Su larga capa ondeando sobre sus talones.

Uno de los hombres que los había guiado hasta allí, habiendo presenciado esto, se detuvo inseguro de cómo continuar. Luego, finalmente, abrió la puerta y anunció su presencia —Señor Thomas. Dos militares están aquí para verlo.

La misma voz de antes replicó, con cansancio —Hazlos pasar.

Otro de los hombres que los había guiado hasta allí gruñó —Pasen —con una mirada que aseguraba que morirían si tan solo intentaban algo fuera de lugar. Roy inclinó la cabeza e ingresó, seguido de su subordinada.

Una vez adentro, se detuvo en la puerta. Observando ligeramente sorprendido la imagen de un hombre más joven del que habían esperado encontrar, sentado en un taburete, con un vaso de Whisky en mano. Su espalda encorvada.

—Mi nombre es Roy Mustang —se presentó el moreno, aguardando por una señal del hombre que les indicara que podían acercarse—. General de brigada Roy Mustang.

—Sé quien eres, héroe de Ishbal —dijo Thomas, dando un sorbo y sin alzar la mirada—. Lo que me interesa saber es qué quieres. Después de todo, tienes una cierta fama de ser capaz de incinerar todo con un chasquido de los dedos.

—Me temo que no podría hacer tal cosa así lo deseara, dado que dejé mis guantes a mi otro subordinado, a las afueras de Kanama —aseguró, con firmeza.

—Pero es cierto. Has quemados muchas personas...

Hawkeye miró con preocupación a su superior. El cual cerró ambas manos en puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo y apretó los dientes, tensando la mandíbula —No lo negaré. He quemado más personas de las que puedo contar. Sin embargo, no estoy orgulloso de mis acciones.

—Muchos dicen eso.

—Muchos hicimos cosas de las que no nos enorgullecemos —replicó—. Especialmente en Ishbal.

—¿Y aquí? —dijo finalmente, alzando la vista a ambos y enarcando las cejas.

—Preferiría no tener que repetir lo que sucedió en el desierto. Si está en mi poder o al alcance de mis manos, puedo asegurarle que evitaré otro derramamiento de sangre. Los ciudadanos no lo necesitan y la imagen de la milicia tampoco lo hace.

—¿Entonces está aquí solo para salvaguardar la imagen de la milicia?

—Soy un perro de los militares. Acepté eso cuando me enlisté —confirmó—. Sin embargo, mis intereses no son puramente los de velar por la imagen de la milicia.

—¿Y ahora me dirás que te importa el bienestar de unos pocos ciudadanos en un barrio al borde de Central? —exclamó, con incredulidad, dando otro sorbo a su Whisky.

—Si me convertí en un perro de los militares, es porque creí en ayudar a los ciudadanos de Amestris.

—¿Y qué tal ha resultado eso? —exclamó, con amarga ironía, haciendo girar su vaso y viendo como el líquido dorado se arremolinaba en su interior.

—Admito que no como esperaba —respondió, sinceramente—. Sin embargo, quiero enmendar mis acciones del pasado. Y, si me lo permite, haré uso de mi posición en la milicia para resolver esto con la mayor diplomacia posible.

—A la milicia no le ha interesado negociar con nosotros.

—No, no lo ha hecho —confirmó, con calma—. Por esa razón, también, el caso llegó a mis manos. Inclusive en la propia milicia, admito que no gozo del agrado de mis superiores.

—¿Y dices que quieres ayudarnos? ¿Por qué habríamos de creerte que la milicia no se cansará y vendrá armada a quemar nuestras casas?

—Mientras esté en mis manos, puedo garantizarles que no permitiré que eso suceda. Sin embargo, no podré garantizarlo si me quitan de en medio. Lo cual sucederá si ven hostilidad de su parte.

—Ellos son los que han venido con sus armas a cerrarnos las entradas y salidas de la ciudad —masculló, con rencor—. Nosotros solo nos hemos abstenido de pagar impuestos que creemos excesivos e injustos.

—Y, como dije, revisaré su caso. Sin embargo, no podré hacerlo mientras no cesen las hostilidades —retrucó, presionando un poco. Si lograba algo más de tiempo, podría solucionar aquello de forma pacífica. No obstante, no podría lograr nada si las presiones desde Kanama hacia la milicia no cesaban o al menos disminuían un poco.

—Nosotros cesaremos la hostilidad si la milicia cede primero.

Roy asintió —Puedo hacer que retiren los oficiales, pero necesito garantías de que los disturbios cesarán también.

—¿Y qué garantías tenemos nosotros de que no seremos emboscados? —inquirió, con hostilidad y desconfianza.

—Me temo que más que mi palabra, no puedo ofrecerles nada. Aún así, si acceden a confiar en mi, prometo que me aseguraré de velar por su bienestar hasta que el asunto sea resuelto —afirmó, con seguridad.

El hombre, Thomas, pareció meditar por un instante. Luego, sin más, dijo —Solo creeré en esas palabras cuando no vea más soldados en la puerta de mi casa al salir a trabajar por las mañanas.

—Entiendo. Y veré que éstos sean removidos lo antes posible —aseguró.

Thomas se puso de pie y caminó hasta ellos. Riza, que hasta el momento había permanecido en silencio y detrás de él, se tensó, lista para actuar; pero la mano de su superior en alto la detuvo de moverse. Luego, Roy tomó esa misma mano y la extendió para estrechar la del hombre. El cual dudó un segundo pero finalmente la aceptó y estrechó, con firmeza —Creeremos en ti, Roy Mustang.

El moreno asintió —Me aseguraré de no fallar —y soltó la mano.

—Pueden retirarse. Esteremos pendientes de usted, general de brigada.

Roy volvió a hacer un asentimiento y ambos abandonaron el establecimiento. Una vez afuera, los hombres que los habían escoltado hasta allí y que aparentemente habían aguardado por ellos, se dispusieron a escoltarlos de regreso a la salida del barro. En silencio y, aún en cierto estado de tensión aunque algo amainado, volvieron a seguirlos hasta la salida. Tras ellos, la figura del hombre de voz rasposa volvió a ingresar al bar.

—¡Jefe, teniente! —exclamó Havoc aliviado, al verlos regresar con vida.

—Nos encontramos bien, teniente segundo —aseguró con calma y suavidad Riza. Mientras los tres comenzaban a dirigirse al auto. Y solo una vez adentro ambos se permitieron relajarse. Introduciendo la llave en el arranque, encendió el motor y arrancó.

—¿Y, qué sucedió, jefe?

—Conseguimos más tiempo, Havoc. Y tenemos la confianza de Kanama depositada sobre nosotros. Sin embargo, deberemos actuar con caución. No podemos confiarnos ni permitir que las cosas vuelvan a salirse de control.

—Pero es bueno, ¿no es cierto, general?

El moreno asintió —Así es. ¿No cree, teniente?

—Lo creo, general —aseguró Riza, acordando también—. Pero debe ser cuidadoso de aquí en más.

—No se preocupe, teniente. Lo seré —Riza le dedicó una mirada de amonestación ante esto, una que auguraba que seguramente habría una discusión al regresar al apartamento, pero no dijo nada. Él podía imaginarse lo que su teniente tenía para objetarle, de todas formas.

Cuando regresaron al cuartel general, ya era de noche y el turno de todos ellos había ya culminado. No obstante, y para su sorpresa, ni Breda ni Fuery se habían marchado a casa tampoco, sino que permanecían aguardando el regreso de todos ellos, con el papeleo ya listo, organizado y entregado. Roy lo agradecía, genuinamente, porque estaba exhausto y seguro de que su cuerpo no toleraría demasiado más que aquello. Y, tras asegurarse de pasar la orden formal y sellada de que retiraran las tropas de Kanama esa misma noche, tomó sus cosas y se marchó a su auto. Donde Hawkeye, que se había marchado un poco antes que él para mantener las apariencias, se encontraba esperándolo ya en el interior. Tal y como habían acordado.

Roy ingresó al auto y se dejó caer rendido en el asiento. Suspiró —Cielos, eso fue...

—Una idiotez, general, si me permite señalarlo —estableció Riza, con severidad y cierta dureza. Sin dejar de mirar al frente.

—Funcionó, de todas formas, ¿no cree, teniente?

—Podría haberte costado la vida —lo reprendió, claramente disgusto pero controlando, como siempre, sus emociones y los músculos de su semblante que parecían querer dejar entrever éstas.

—Pero no lo hizo —le recordó, comprendiendo su fuente de disgusto.

—Ese no es el punto, general —retrucó, con el entrecejo fruncido.

—¿Y ahora volvemos a las formalidades, teniente? —se quejó, virando y aprovechando para observarla de reojo.

—Así es, general. Debido a que decidió actuar imprudentemente y poner en riesgo su vida de esa forma.

—Era algo que debía hacerse, teniente, y lo sabe.

Si, lo sabía —Aún así, no acuerdo con el método que utilizó, señor.

Roy sonrió de lado arrogantemente —¿Qué paso con eso de estar dispuesta a morir a mi lado?

—Aún lo sostengo. Sin embargo, preferiría no hacerlo aún.

Roy aparcó y apagó el motor. No obstante, no se bajó, sino que permaneció en el interior del auto un minuto más, con ella a su lado —Dije que alcanzaría la cima y lo haré. Después de todo, se lo debo a muchas personas. Pero, por encima de todo, te lo debo a ti.

Riza se relajó ligeramente y asintió, una pequeña sonrisa alcanzando sus labios —Sé que lo harás. De lo contrario no habría accedido a seguirte —aseguró, con calma. Abriendo la puerta de su lado del vehículo y comenzando a descender mientras que él, al otro lado, hacía lo mismo. Una vez fuera, ambos se dirigieron al interior del apartamento. Hayate los recibió animadamente.

—Cuidaste el apartamento, ¿verdad? —lo saludó suavemente su ama, agachándose para acariciarlo. El can, en respuesta, soltó un alegre y afirmativo ladrido. Roy le rascó detrás de la oreja y siguió caminando, cerrando la puerta tras de ambos. Riza se puso de pie, observando a su superior—. ¿Quieres que prepare algo?

El moreno suspiró. Sinceramente, no. No tenía el apetito ni mucho menos las energías para preparar algo para cenar o siquiera esperar —¿Qué te parece mejor saltear la comida e ir directamente a dormir? Fue un día largo en el cuartel, después de todo.

Una pequeña curvatura apareció en los labios de Riza —Lo fue.

Roy sonrió de lado —Me complace saber que mi más fiel subordinada acuerda conmigo.

La rubia asintió —Sabes perfectamente que lo haría. De lo contrario, me temo que tendría que dispararte.

Ingresando al cuarto, Roy se dejó caer sentado en la cama. Y, dándole la espalda a ella, comenzó a removerse los zapatos —¿Es eso así?

—Eso me temo. Si —confirmó Riza, removiéndose también lo mínimo indispensable para dormir lo más cómodamente posible: La chaqueta militar y las botas. Después de todo, ambos estaban exhaustos. Y todo lo que deseaban era simplemente descansar. Además, tenían un día largo por delante. _No_, corrección, tenían un largo tramo por delante. Y continuar con tan escaso descanso parecía inclusive intolerable.

Exhausto, Roy se dejó caer en la cama, completamente explayado —Dios, estoy exhausto.

Riza lo observó y enarcó una ceja, ligeramente entretenida —Quizá deberías intentar movimientos menos arriesgados entonces.

El moreno abrió un ojo y la observó —¿Qué haces ahí? —y sonrió arrogantemente—. Acuéstese, teniente. Es una orden.

Ella negó calmamente con la cabeza —Sin ánimos de ofender, general, ¿dónde pretende que lo haga? Dado que se encuentra ocupando toda la extensión de la cama.

Roy volvió a cerrar los ojos pesadamente, sonrisa arrogante aún en los labios —Me ofende, teniente. Hay considerable espacio para ambos.

—Difícilmente, señor. Dado que está explayado por toda la cama.

—¿Arriba mío? —sugirió, sin abrir los ojos y aún sonriendo desfachatadamente.

—Roy... —Riza le advirtió, con severidad.

—Bien. Bien —asintió, moviéndose a un lado y dejándole un poco más de espacio—. Cielos, teniente, ¿es siempre tan territorial con su cama? Ya veo de dónde lo sacó Black Hayate.

Riza negó calmamente con la cabeza, pequeña y sutil sonrisa en los labios y se acostó también, de espaldas a él —No, general. Solo cuando me veo forzada a hacerlo dado que mi superior decidió ocupar toda su extensión. Y apreciaría que no me compare con mi perro.

Roy sonrió y enterró su rostro en la nunca de la rubia, brazo lánguidamente rodeando la pequeña y fibrosa cintura de su teniente primera —No se me ocurriría, teniente.

—Eso espero, general. Y, por favor —añadió, en voz más baja y cansada—, abstente de volver a hacer algo como lo de hoy.

El moreno sonrió más ampliamente —¿Acaso mi bienestar te preocupa tanto?

Riza frunció el entrecejo —Sabes perfectamente que si.

—Si... Lo siento... —se disculpó, sabiendo que debía hacerlo, dado que no había pensado en ella o en las repercusiones de sus acciones cuando había tomado la decisión de simplemente avanzar completamente desarmado en territorio hostil. Cerrando los ojos, depositó un vago beso en la nuca de ella, en el instante en que sentía el peso del colchón cambiar detrás de él. Algo caliente se aovillo a su espalda. Roy sonrió, decidido a aceptar una tregua con el can por la noche. Estaba exhausto, después de todo, y en absoluto de ánimos para volver a competir con el perro de su teniente primera—. Creo que tenemos un acompañante, teniente.

Riza sonrió suavemente —Eso parece, general. Déjele algo de espacio.

—Solo por hoy —aclaró, haciendo algo más de espacio a Black Hayate. El cual ladró antes de cerrar los ojos y apoyar la cabeza sobre sus patas delanteras.

La rubia asintió —Me parece justo, señor. Ahora duérmase.

—¿Es esa una orden, teniente? Porque la última vez que revisé yo era el superior.

—No en mi cama, general —retrucó, afiladamente—. Ahora cállese, por favor. Y déjeme dormir.

Roy sonrió ampliamente —Si, teniente —y obedeció, silenciándose.

Me pregunto si esto era de lo que Hughes tanto hablaba. Debía admitir, en contra de las objeciones que había tenido a lo largo de toda su vida, que aquello era agradable. No. Se corrigió. Era más que agradable, de hecho. El tener un lugar al que regresar y una cama caliente y la compañía de alguien (aunque evidentemente no hubiera aceptado a cualquier alguien o siquiera buscado a alguien más para llenar el lugar a su lado. No, ese lugar correspondía legítimamente a Hawkeye y lo hacía desde hacía años ya) capaz de hacer de un día terrible uno un poco más tolerable. Y lo hacía, para su sorpresa. No demasiado mejor, por supuesto, porque había cosas que nada ni nadie podían cambiar. Sin embargo, hacía una diferencia. Y ésta, por ligera o amplia que pudiera ser; por pequeña, nimia o inclusive casi inexistente, era algo. Era más que algo. Era la razón por la que todo lo demás valía la pena. Era la razón por la que tolerar un día pésimo valía la pena. Y, si debía ser sincero, podía imaginarse haciendo lo mismo, una y otra y otra vez, por años quizá, sin cansarse. Sin hastiarse de aquello. Sin hastiarse del pequeño placer de algo tan simple como aquella mundanidad. Sin cansarse, en absoluto, de tener el consentimiento de ella de permanecer a su lado de esa manera. Sonrió, previo a dormirse. Hasta allí llegaba su fama de mujeriego empedernido. Realmente... soy un fraude, ¿verdad...?

Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente no se sorprendió, no realmente, de ver que el espacio de la cama a su lado se encontraba completamente vacío. Sin embargo, notó, aún se encontraba caliente, por lo que Riza no podía haber ido demasiado lejos. Con suerte, de hecho, aún se encontraba en el apartamento. Así que, con pesadez, se sentó y apoyó los pies descalzos en el parqué, notando que el tercer ocupante de la cama, Black Hayate, aún se encontraba durmiendo y, al parecer, no parecía tener intenciones de despertarse pronto tampoco —La tuya sí es vida, ¿verdad? —sonrió, poniéndose de pie, y pasándose una mano por el cabello. Detuvo su gesto, no obstante, cuando percibió con sus fosas nasales un agradable aroma tostado a café. Frunciendo el entrecejo, abandonó la habitación.

Riza, que se encontraba de espaldas a él, ya vestida y uniformada, habló; sin siquiera mirarlo o anoticiar su presencia —Buenos días.

Roy frunció el entrecejo —¿Acaso tienes ojos en la espalda? —aunque no le sorprendería, no realmente. Después de todo, el apodo "ojo de halcón" era uno verdaderamente bien merecido.

Aunque él no pudo verlo, la rubia sonrió calmamente, continuando con lo suyo —Me temo que es un requisito de mi trabajo, dado que debo vigilar a un general de brigada negligente que suele involucrarse en situaciones riesgosas.

—Parece todo un trabajo —sonrió arrogante y ampliamente, caminando hasta ella.

—Lo es. Como vigilar a un niño —añadió, manteniendo la pequeña y tenue sonrisa suave en los labios—. En ocasiones tengo que vigilarlo para que realice adecuadamente su trabajo.

—¿Acaso es tan terrible realmente? —inquirió, caminando hasta quedar detrás de ella.

Riza no se inmutó, a pesar de sentir el reverberar de la cálida respiración de él sobre su nuca desnuda, y continuó preparando lo que estaba preparando —Lo es. Sin embargo, tiene su lado positivo también. Aunque no lo parezca, es un hombre inteligente.

—¿Aunque... no lo... parezca...? —repitió, sintiendo su ego desinflarse sonoramente en el interior de su pecho. Su teniente era una mujer cruel, en efecto.

—Así es. Además, se preocupa considerablemente por sus subordinados, aunque insista en aparentar lo contrario. Y tiene una ambición que creo alcanzará. Por esa razón, acepté y acepto tolerar día a día sus negligencias y tonterías —concluyó, asintiendo suavemente, ojos calmamente cerrados—. Porque creo que un día cambiará este país para bien.

Roy la rodeó por detrás, brazos enroscándose alrededor de su cintura —Empiezo a sentirme celoso de tu jefe —dijo, sonriendo arrogantemente—. ¿Es atractivo?

Riza negó calmamente —Estoy segura que no tienes razón para preocuparte. El general de brigada no es tan atractivo...

El moreno sonrió con satisfacción, comprendiendo lo que su teniente primera estaba diciendo realmente —Es bueno saberlo. Preferiría no tener que quemarlo.

La rubia negó con la cabeza una vez más, espirando larga y tendidamente. Su superior era realmente ridículo en ocasiones —Me temo que no estoy segura de si se consideraría homicidio, general, si intenta asesinarse a sí mismo.

Roy besó la curva de su cuello y sonrió contra ésta —Solo si levanto cargos, teniente.

Riza se volteó y le colocó una taza de café entre ambos —Por favor, deje de decir tonterías y desayune. Tenemos que estar en el cuartel general en media hora.

El moreno suspiró, comprendiendo que era hora de retomar las formalidades, y aceptó la taza —Pensé que no teníamos café.

—No lo teníamos —confirmó—, fui a comprar cuando desperté.

Mustang enarcó ambas cejas —¿Y se tomó la molestia solo por mi bienestar, teniente?

Riza cerró los ojos y dio un calmo sorbo a su té —No se halague tanto, general. Debía comprar, de todas formas, dado que se me había acabado.

Ambos sabían que era una mentira, dado que ella no consumía café y por ende no compraba a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario. Sin embargo, también sabía que nunca le daría el gusto de hacérselo saber. En primer lugar, porque Hawkeye era una mujer con orgullo. Y, en segundo, porque su teniente parecía haber tomado como parte de su función el disparar a su ego cada vez que la situación lo posibilitaba o ameritaba. E inclusive cuando no lo hacía, Riza se tomaba la molestia de dispararle de todas maneras. Simplemente porque podía. Y él parecía darle pie todas y cada una de las veces.

Suspirando resignadamente sobre el vapor que emanaba la taza, dio un sorbo al oscuro líquido, saboreando el sabor tostado de la bebida caliente. Riza, que se encontraba de pie junto a él, apoyada contra la encimera, dio un sorbo a su té y dijo —¿Cómo piensa proceder, general?

Roy torció el gesto. _Ah..._ Ahí estaba, la formal y siempre dedicada y profesional Hawkeye, directo al grano y a lo importante —¿Sabe, teniente? Está arruinando mi agradable mañana.

—Me temo que alguien tiene que hacerlo, señor. Dado que dio su palabra de que arreglaría la situación y ahora deberá cumplirla —sabía que lo haría, en realidad, porque nunca dudaría de la palabra de él. No obstante, alguien debía ponerle los pies en la tierra una vez más. Y ésa parecía ser su función más que seguido.

—Y eso haré —aseguró, entrecejo fruncido.

—Lo sé —asintió, suavemente—. Solo... pensé que necesitaba un recordatorio, general.

—Como siempre —sonrió, dejando la taza en el lavabo—. Bien, teniente, ¿está lista para seguirme en ésta también?

—Como siempre, general —aseguró con una pequeña sonrisa privada, dejando su propia taza y siguiéndolo a la salida, tomando su abrigo del perchero junto a la puerta.

Ambos abordaron el auto y Roy arrancó el motor, conduciendo hacia el cuartel general —Es una agradable mañana, teniente, ¿no cree?

Riza lo observó de reojo y luego volvió la vista al frente —Así es, general. Pero no respondió a mi pregunta de su próximo movimiento.

Roy suspiró, derrotado. Decididamente el momento donde él no era general de brigada de Roy Mustang y ella teniente primera Riza Hawkeye tratando de cambiar la milicia había terminado. Asintiendo, dijo —Como dije, retiraré a los oficiales apostados en las entradas de Kanama, teniente. Di mi palabra de que ese sería el primer paso, y para ganarme la confianza de los ciudadanos debo cumplir con ésta.

—¿Y cree que ellos cumplan con la suya, general?

Era cierto, él lo sabía, nada garantizaba que Kanama fuera a cumplir su parte una vez ellos cumplieran la suya. No obstante, no podía arriesgarse —Debo confiar en que lo hagan, teniente. ¿No cree?

Asintió, comprendiendo —Eso me temo, general. Aunque permítame advertirle que dispararé de correr su vida riesgo alguno —no era algo que quisiera hacer, y tanto él como ella lo sabían perfectamente, sin embargo, había prometido empujarlo a la cima y eso haría, así debiera abrirle el camino a balazos, siempre que fuera por las razones correctas y no las equivocadas.

—No esperaba menos, teniente —dijo con una sonrisa, aparcando frente al cuartel general—. Aunque espero que no tengamos que recurrir a eso.

—Yo tampoco, señor —confirmó, abandonando el auto tras su superior. Ambos ingresando al cuartel. Una vez dentro, no obstante, él se detuvo—. ¿Sucede algo?

—Iré ahora mismo, teniente. Vaya adelantándose y asegúrese de que mis holgazanes subordinados empiecen con su trabajo. Tenemos mucho que hacer, después de todo.

Riza se llevó una mano a la frente, acatando —Si, señor. Suerte.

Roy sonrió arrogantemente, pero había cierta tensión en la comisura de sus labios —Esperemos que no la necesite, teniente.

—Esperemos que no, general —coincidió, dando media vuelta y marchándose. Una vez se perdió de vista, Roy se encaminó a la oficina del coronel Gloster, quien había estado previamente a cargo del caso y había asignado las medidas preventivas tomadas hasta el momento. Una vez frente a ésta, golpeó y aguardó a ser llamado desde el interior.

—Adelante.

Roy abrió la puerta y asomó al cabeza —¿Coronel Gloster?

El hombre, que hasta el momento había estado leyendo una serie de papeles, alzó la vista. Cuando se percató de quién se trataba, se puso de pie —A-Ah, general de brigada Mustang, señor. ¿Qué se le ofrece?

Roy ingresó por completo a la habitación y con un gesto de la mano indicó al hombre que podía sentarse —Vengo a discutir la situación en Kanama.

—¿Kanama? Ese caso ya no está en mi jurisdicción, general, pensé que se lo habían entregado a usted.

—Así es, coronel. Pero me temo que los hombres apostados en Kanama no responden a mis órdenes ni están bajo mi cadena de comando, sino la suya. Quisiera que los retirara de Kanama —añadió.

—Me temo que no puedo hacer eso, general —dijo, tensándose súbitamente.

Roy frunció el entrecejo. _Eso_ era algo que no había esperado —¿Qué quiere decir, coronel?

—Exactamente eso, general. No puedo cumplir con su orden, si se trata de una.

—Lo es —asintió el moreno.

—En ese caso, general, me temo que no puedo cumplirla —prosiguió, poniéndose rojo y sudando frío. Tomando un pañuelo, se frotó la frente.

—¿Por qué no, coronel? —demandó, empezando a irritarse. Aquello no estaba resultado como habría deseado.

—Lo siento, general, no tengo autorización para hablar de ello tampoco. Me temo que no puedo serle de ayuda.

Roy apretó la mano en puño y suspiró, comprendiendo —Entiendo, coronel. De todas formas, gracias por atenderme —el hombre asintió y Roy creyó ver una fugaz expresión de alivio cuando abandonaba la oficina. Una vez afuera, comenzó a disecar la conversación y examinarla parte por parte. Era evidente, porque no era la primera vez que sostenía una conversación similar, que las unidades de soldados armados estaban en Kanama por órdenes de alguien que lo superaba en rango. Más aún, esa persona había prohibido al coronel John Gloster hablar de dichas órdenes, seguramente sabiendo que él iría, eventualmente, a solicitar que retiraran las tropas. Pero... ¿por qué? La teoría de que alguien quisiera perjudicarlo no era una descabellada, viendo que se había dado en el pasado. Pero, ¿quién? ¿Y por qué motivos? Ahora, decidió, lo más importante sería descubrir la primer incógnita (el quién) y avanzar de allí. Necesitaba, primero que nada y lo antes posible, esas tropas fuera de Kanama o las negociaciones se derrumbarían.

Fastidiado, porque el día no se suponía que empezara así sino avanzando positivamente en las negociaciones con Kanama, llegó a la oficina. No obstante, se sintió algo menos malhumorado al ver que su confiable equipo estaba ya trabajando diligentemente. Al abrirse la puerta, todos cesaron sus actividades y se volvieron a su superior —Buenos días, jefe —dijo Havoc.

—¿Cómo fue la cosa? —inquirió Breda.

Pero el moreno solo suspiró y arrastró los pies hasta su escritorio. Pellizcándose el puente de la nariz, dijo —No muy bien, teniente. Terrible, de hecho. El coronel negó mi petición porque tiene órdenes de algún superior de no acatar mis órdenes.

—¿Eh? ¿De quién?

—Eso es exactamente lo que tenemos que averiguar. Sargento —se volvió a Fuery—, quiero que busque todo, absolutamente todo, lo que haya del fugitivo. Quiero saber quién lo visitó desde que fue apresado, de la primera a la última visita, y quiero saber a quién respondía en comando cuando estaba en la milicia también.

Fuery se puso de pie y se llevó la mano a la frente —Si, señor.

—Havoc, quiero que vayas a las afueras de Kanama y mantengas la situación en términos pacíficos. Llévate a la teniente segunda Catalina.

—Si, jefe. Pero... ¿es necesario...?

—Si, Havoc. Es necesario.

El rubio masculló algo por lo bajo —Si, jefe —y, sin más, dio media vuelta y abandonó la oficina, seguramente en busca de Rebecca.

—Breda, mantén vigilada la oficina del coronel Gloster. Quiero saber quién entra y sale a da segundo, especialmente oficiales de rangos superiores.

—Si, general —dijo el regordete hombro, también llevándose la mano a la frente y abandonando la oficina.

Roy suspiró y se masajeó las sienes —¿Hay algo para mi hoy que deba revisar, teniente?

Hawkeye asintió y le entregó una serie de papeles —Llegaron los resultados de mi investigación, general, en el caso de la muerte de Jack Curtiss.

—¿Quién, teniente?

—El sujeto que tomó un rehén en la calle, general —le recordó.

—Ah, claro, lo siento. Es que tengo demasiado en la cabeza —se disculpó, recordando que aquello era algo que tenía ambos particularmente estresados. Tomando el sobre, retrajo la hoja con el informe y la leyó rápidamente, saltándose los densos y burocráticos detalles hasta la conclusión. Sonrió—. Bueno, esa es una cosa menos encima de nosotros, teniente. Está todo en orden, como era esperable.

Riza asintió. Visiblemente aliviada también —Es bueno saberlo, general.

—Eso mismo pensé, teniente. ¿Qué dice si acepta una cena conmigo para celebrar?

—Sabe que no podemos-

—Me refería a que yo cocinara en su apartamento, teniente.

Riza cerró los ojos con calma, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios —Solo si ésta vez, de hecho, cocina, general.

Una amplia sonrisa arrogante se dibujó en sus labios —La última vez no se quejó, teniente, si mal no recuerda.

—Eso no lo excusa, general. Si dice que cocinará, me temo que tendrá que cumplir con su palabra esta vez.

—Me ofende, teniente —dijo, fingiendo sentirse ofendido—, ¿cuándo no he cumplido mi palabra?

—Está bien, señor. Acepto. Pero solo si retoma su trabajo.

—Por supuesto —asintió, comenzando a ver los demás documentos que Hawkeye le acababa de entregar. Había varias buenas noticias entre éstos, agradeció, e informes positivos de Ishbal. No obstante, el asunto con Kanama continuaba molestándolo.

—¿Qué piensas? —inquirió Hawkeye calmamente, leyendo su expresión a la perfección.

—Que evidentemente hay alguien involucrado, teniente. Alguien que me supera en rango y no se siente complacido con mi desempeño. Y empiezo a sospechar que el caso de Kanama me fue asignado con la intención de que fallara.

Riza asintió —Es posible, general, si —no era como si superior fuera la persona favorita de muchos oficiales en la milicia, especialmente aquellos que podrían sentirse amenazados por su rápido ascenso a la cima—. ¿Tiene a alguien en mente?

—No particularmente, teniente, pero sospecho que está relacionado con el caso de fuga.

—Eso parece, señor, si.

En ese instante, la puerta de la oficina se volvió a abrir y Fuery ingresó con una pila de archivos nuevos sobre el caso de fuga. Balanceándolos sobre sus brazos, los colocó en el escritorio de su superior.

—Aquí tiene, general. Éstos son todos los que Sciezka —y al decir su nombre un pequeño rubor apareció en sus mejillas, que Mustang no pudo evitar notar con curiosidad— encontró.

—Gracias, sargento. Los revisaré. Si puede, vaya a asistir al teniente segundo Breda. Y, no es una orden, sargento —aclaró, porque no sería correcto y sería, de hecho, ilegal—, pero, ¿no sería útil poder oír las conversaciones del coronel Gloster?

Fuery vaciló un instante, y finalmente asintió —Eso... creo... general —si su futuro no había sido negro cuando había decidido unirse a su superior en un golpe de estado, aquello definitivamente comprometería su posición en la milicia. No obstante, sabía que el general de brigada Mustang no permitiría que nada ocurriera, y por esa misma razón acató la tácita orden y se marchó en busca del teniente segundo Breda. Si Breda podía entretener al coronel Gloster lo suficiente, quizá él fuera capaz de instalar algún que otro micrófono en la oficina de éste.

Roy observó la pila de documentos a revisar, los que Hawkeye le había dado y los que Fuery había tenido posteriormente, y suspiró —Parece que hoy será otra de esas noches, teniente. ¿Qué le parece si mejor festejamos su absolución con comida Xingnense y una pila de papeleo para rememorar viejos y no tan viejos tiempos?

Riza sonrió suavemente —Eso suena bien, general, si.

Esos eran ellos, después de todo, trabajo y trabajo y papeleo y algún que otro beso entre informe e informe, cuando nadie miraba. Y funcionaba.

Al menos, para ellos lo hacía.

Si, para ellos funcionaba.

Funcionaba perfectamente.


	34. La respuesta

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenecen, ninguno.  
**

34/36**  
**

Antepenúltimo capítulo. ¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Yo sintiéndome algo nostálgica ahora que vamos llegando al final de la historia, pero feliz de saber que les haya gustado y sus tan amables comentario. Siguiendo la promesa, estoy aquí subiendo el capítulo de hoy, que ojalá disfruten. Y, como siempre, **¡Gracias!** De verdad. Por la eterna paciencia y por haberle dado una oportunidad a mi fic, en primer lugar. **Muchísimas gracias**, a: **HoneyHawkeye**, **Bibiene Von Heiwa**, **Lucia991**,**inowe**, **Darkrukia4**, **Rukia Kurosaki-chan**, **fandita-eromena**,**Andyhaikufma**,**Guest**, **Hoshiisima**, **Alexandra-Ayanami**, **Rinsita-chan**,**laura-eli89**, **HaruD'Elric**, **Natsumi Anko**, **mariana garcia**, **Dulce Locurilla**,**LaertesDiMarcini**, **Eli Lawliet**, **GiEricka**,** imarbu18** y**Wanderer Black**, **Guest** y **Beli** (no te preocupes, entiendo perfectamente =), que disfrutes el resto de la historia), por su amabilidad. Cualquier opinión y/o comentario es más que bienvenido =). ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Crisis de la mediana edad**

* * *

XXXIV

"La respuesta"

* * *

Los siguientes dos días la investigación continuó resultando sumamente infructuosa y Roy Mustang empezaba a perder la paciencia. El tiempo le estaba corriendo, con las miradas de las personas a quienes había prometido ayudar encima, y aún ni siquiera había logrado remover a los oficiales. Menos aún encontrar el oficial que hubiera dado la orden de ponerlos allí, para empezar, o el nexo entre el caso de fuga y el de Kanama. Si tuviera que poner las manos en el fuego, y lo hacía, diría que estaban relacionados. Cómo, no obstante, no sabía. Pero estaba trabajando en ello. Aún así, no era suficiente. No para ganarse la confianza de los ciudadanos de Kanama y definitivamente no para solucionar el conflicto. Malhumorado, se pasó la mano por el cabello y alzó la mirada. Empezaba a perder la paciencia y desesperar —Sargento, ¿alguna novedad? —inquirió, esperanzado. Fuery, que llevaba días interceptando la oficina de Gloster y oyendo todas sus conversaciones, negó con la cabeza.

—No, general. El coronel está discutiendo al teléfono con su esposa, _otra vez_ —hasta el momento, todo lo que había oído era cientos de discusiones maritales, el coronel Gloster usando la línea de la milicia para pedir comida y flores (para arreglar los desacuerdos maritales con su demandante esposa) y conversaciones triviales y sin sentido sobre el clima y los tediosos superiores que continuaban dándoles demasiado trabajo. Breda, que ocasionalmente vigilaba el ingreso y egreso de personas a la oficina de dicho coronel, tampoco tenía mucho para reportar. De hecho, era extraño, porque no muchas personas parecían visitar al coronel Gloster.

—¿Teniente Breda? —se volvió al pelirrojo.

Éste miró sus notas y negó con la cabeza, con su usual expresión de aburrimiento —Lo siento, general. Hoy lo visitó la esposa tres veces, dos enfadada, y un florista que trajo flores.

Roy suspiró —¿Así que... además de la negativa propaganda al matrimonio, nada?

—Nada, general —repitió Breda.

Roy espiró por segunda vez, con los ánimos por el suelo —Entiendo. Gracias, teniente —aquello no estaba avanzando. Y estaba hasta la coronilla de las discusiones maritales del coronel Gloster y su esposa. Especialmente porque éstas no contribuían en nada a su caso, y solo lograban ponerlo de peor humor.

De la radio se oyó —¿Por qué viniste tarde a casa anoche? —la voz indudable de una mujer. Havoc sonrió, cigarrillo apagado entre los labios. Personalmente, encontraba las discusiones graciosas.

—Ya te dije... estaba trabajando. Marilyn, por favor, estoy de servicio en éste momento... —imploró el hombre, con tono cansado.

—Si no tuvieras nada que esconder, me responderías —insistió la voz.

—Pero si lo hice, ¡estaba trabajando!

—¿En qué? Si se puede saber... —exclamó la mujer, impaciente. Ninguno podía verla, claramente, pero todos podían imaginarla golpeando su pie contra el suelo en un gesto intranquilo y con los brazos cruzados firmemente. Havoc, por su parte, la imaginaba con ruleros.

—En el caso de Kanama —esto atrajo la atención de todos, inclusive de Hawkeye, quien desaprobaba el que sus subordinados y su superior oyeran las discusiones maritales de un oficial como excusa para abandonar el papeleo por un segundo.

—¡Ese bendito caso! ¡¿Cuándo terminará?! Llevas semanas viniendo tarde por culpa de ese caso.

—Pronto, Marilyn, pronto —repitió, como si usara la frase más que seguido.

—¿No se lo puedes asignar a alguien más? —demandó saber, aún molesta e insatisfecha.

—No, tengo que encargarme yo.

—Bien, pero trata de venir temprano esta noche...

—No creo que pueda —dijo, lamentándose tener que volver darle malas noticias a su esposa.

—Bien. Adiós —dijo la mujer secamente.

—Marily- —se oyó un suspiro y la conversación se terminó.

Havoc se volvió a su superior —¿Qué piensa, jefe? —notándolo pensativo en vistas a aquella nueva información.

—O el coronel Gloster tiene una amante, lo cual dudo —añadió, viendo que el hombre parecía simultánea y contradictoriamente aterrado y enamorado de su esposa—, o está reuniéndose con alguien después de horas por el caso de Kanama. ¿Hawkeye? —inquirió, consultando a su mano derecha.

La rubia alzó la cabeza del papel que estaba leyendo —Es una conclusión adecuada, general, sí. Eso parece —afirmó, con seriedad.

—Bien, está decidido entonces. Sargento, ¿puede quedarse esta noche después de horas?

—A-Ah... —comenzó, dudoso. Llevaba cancelando sus citas por semanas ya. Y aunque Sciezka era sumamente paciente y comprensiva y de todas formas tendía a entretenerse con libros y olvidarse de que _otra vez _le había cancelado planes en primer lugar, Fuery era demasiado amable y considerado para continuar haciendo aquello. Aún así, si su superior lo necesitaba, no veía otra opción.

Havoc sonrió entretenido, pasándose el cigarrillo de una comisura a la otra —Creo que lo que el sargento no quiere decir, jefe, es que tiene una cita.

Roy asintió —Me sorprende que recuerdes qué son, Havoc —sonriendo arrogantemente.

El rubio dedicó a su superior una mirada de fastidio —Claro que recuerdo qué es una cita... De hecho, tengo una esta noche —añadió, molesto. Mintiendo.

—Noche de bebidas con Breda y la teniente Catalina no cuenta, Havoc —el teniente segundo gruñó algo por lo bajo mas no dijo nada.

Mustang se volvió a Fuery —Entiendo, sargento. No se preocupe. La teniente primera Hawkeye y yo nos encargaremos.

—Es curioso como nadie le pregunta a la teniente si tiene una cita —musitó Havoc pensativo, y supo al instante que había cometido un error al abrir su bocota—. Es decir... no es que crea que no puedes tener una, Hawkeye... digo... que no tengas una... digo... alguien... digo...

Roy observó entretenido a su subordinado. Y aunque Riza no lo manifestó, pues su semblante permaneció neutral como era su costumbre, también encontraba ligeramente curioso el hecho de que el teniente segundo Havoc estuviera sudando frío de esa forma. Cerrando los ojos con calma, le ordenó —Teniente segundo, respire.

Havoc inhaló hondo y una ancha sonrisa arrogante se extendió por los labios del general de brigada —Y hazte un favor, Havoc, no abras la boca. Quizá así logres conseguir alguna cita.

Havoc quiso replicar, molesto y ofendido, pero comprendió que era mejor callarse o de lo contrario terminaría él también, después de hora, escuchando las conversaciones del coronel Gloster y aunque no era una cita, no negaría que disfrutaba sus viernes de bebida con Breda y Rebecca. Además, no tenía los menores deseos ni ambiciones de continuar trabajando pasado su horario laboral. Que el general explotara a Hawkeye, a ella no parecía importarle, de todas formas. Y estaba más que seguro de que su superior prefería la compañía de su única subordinada femenina a la de él, aún cuando jamás fuera a decir algo de semejante naturaleza (porque seguramente temía que Hawkeye lo tomara de la forma equivocara y terminara no hablándole por semanas o, peor, disparándole). No que Havoc quisiera meterse en _eso_ tampoco. Mustang y Hawkeye y lo que fuera que fuera que fueran esos dos era asunto de ellos y de nadie más. Todos ellos habían aprendido a mantener sus narices alejadas de _eso_ (como lo llamaban), después de todo, mucho tiempo atrás. Y Havoc no empezaría ahora. _No_, apreciaba su vida (y su cabeza) demasiado para hacerlo.

Viendo que ya era hora de partir, tanto Havoc como Fuery y Breda se pusieron de pie tras organizar sus respectivos escritorios y se encaminaron a la salida. No obstante, Havoc se detuvo un instante más recogiendo su abrigo. Volteándose, abrigo en mano, miró a sus dos superiores —Oy, jefe. ¿Seguro que estarán bien?

Roy enarcó ambas cejas —Tengo a mi habilidosa guardaespaldas aquí mismo, Havoc. ¿Qué podría pasar? —dijo, señalando a Hawkeye que permanecía de pie detrás de él, expresión estoica.

El rubio vaciló un instante, pero finalmente asintió y se volteó hacia la salida una vez más en el instante en que Rebecca aparecía al otro lado del marco de la puerta. Al ver a su amiga, agitó alegremente la mano en el aire —¡Yuju, Riza! ¿Quieres venir a beber algo?

Riza se preguntó por qué Rebecca se molestaba. No era como si alguna vez hubiera dado indicios o insinuaciones de interesarle unirse a ella por bebidas, en lo más mínimo. Espirando, negó con la cabeza —No, gracias, Rebecca. Me temo que tengo trabajo que realizar aún.

—¡Cielos! —exclamó indignada, mirando con el entrecejo fruncido a Mustang, el cual le devolvió una mirada similar—. ¿Sabes? Si tuvieras una novia o una esposa podrías darle más descansos a tus subordinados en vez de explotarlos con excusas de trabajo por compañía. Es triste, Mustang, incluso para ti.

Roy sonrió tensamente —No se preocupe, teniente Catalina, puedo prestarle un par de mis subordinados para que no se sienta sola tampoco. Dado que, por lo visto, aún no ha conseguido a atrapar a alguien y obligarlo a casarse con usted.

—¡¿Eh?! —exclamó, aún más exasperada.

Riza le dedicó una mirada severa desde detrás de su superior, recordándole que Roy Mustang era, de hecho, alguien de rango mayor al de ella y por ende debía actuar acorde a la cadena de mando. Luego, se volvió a Havoc —Teniente segundo, creo que perderán su mesa.

—A-Ah... Si, Hawkeye —asintió, comprendiendo. Tomando del brazo a Rebecca, tironeó suavemente de éste, indicándole que era hora de retirarse antes de que ella y el general de brigada comenzaran otro _round_ de sus usuales discusiones y Hawkeye terminara poco complacida con todos ellos y él, especialmente, por no haber intervenido a tiempo—. Adiós, jefe. Buenas noches, teniente Hawkeye —y, sin más, la arrastró fuera del cuartel, con Rebecca oponiendo resistencia y quejándose.

Finalmente afuera, la morena logró soltarse —¡¿Qué crees que haces?!

Havoc encendió un cigarrillo con parsimonia y espiró el humo larga y tendidamente —Se supone que tú eres amiga de Hawkeye, ¿no deberías intuir cuando Hawkeye está planeando dispararte? ¿No se supone que las mujeres tienen una intuición o algo así para esas cosas?

Rebecca enarcó ambas cejas negras —Cielos... Es por eso que no consigues ni una cita o una mujer que te tolere... Eres un idiota... —dejó caer la cabeza, resignada. _¿Por qué todos los hombres que le gustaban tenían que ser de esta forma?_— Y un cobarde. Todos los hombres son iguales...

—Oy, yo no soy un cobarde... ¿Y por qué se supone que soy un idiota? —se quejó, arrojando el cigarrillo a medio fumar al suelo y pisándolo para apagarlo, cuando volvió a alzar la vista, se encontró con Rebecca parada frente a él. _Cerca, muy cerca_. Tragó saliva—. ¿Qué...?

Rebecca bufó, indignada —Me rindo —y, sin más, lo tomó por el frente del uniforme y lo besó, fuerte y firme. Y luego lo soltó, ambas cejas enarcadas en señal de expectación—. Por eso.

Havoc parpadeó, desconcertado y finalmente reaccionó y le devolvió el gesto, volviéndola a besar una vez más. _Demonios,_ Breda se haría un festín con aquello, de eso estaba seguro. Pero no podría importarle menos.

—¿Sucede algo, teniente? —inquirió, viendo a su teniente primera observar por la ventana con ambas manos tras la espalda y una pequeña sonrisa suave y calma en los labios.

—Eso parece, general —Roy se puso de pie y caminó hasta quedar junto a ella, observando por la ventana lo que su subordinada observaba. Al ver de qué se trataba, sonrió arrogantemente.

—Bueno, iba siendo hora, ¿no cree, teniente? —Havoc y Rebecca ahora caminaban del brazo, alejándose progresivamente del cuartel general.

—Así es, señor. Eso parece —cerró los ojos con calma.

—¿Y usted, teniente?

Riza abrió los ojos y lo miró de reojo —Me temo que no lo sigo, general.

Roy se encogió de hombros, aún con la sonrisa de complacencia en los labios y las manos detrás de la espalda también, como ella —¿No tiene a nadie especial?

Hawkeye sonrió a duras penas y rápidamente adquirió su usual expresión seria y profesional —_Especial_, en efecto, general.

Frunció el entrecejo —¿Por qué sospecho que está burlándose de mi de una forma u otra, teniente?

—No sé de qué habla, general. Simplemente respondía a su pregunta —dijo, a secas, pero aunque no sonreía, Roy supo que estaba burlándose de él.

—Y especial cómo, si me permite preguntar, teniente —dijo, exasperado.

—Es todo un caso, general. Como sabrá, tiende a ser imprudente y olvidar que es _inútil _en la lluvia. Así como tampoco es muy diestro con las abejas.

—En otras palabras, está llamándome inepto, teniente.

—No he dicho tal cosa, general —replicó, calma. Sin inmutarse. De fondo, desde la radio posicionada en el escritorio del sargento Fuery, volvía a oírse al coronel Gloster discutiendo al teléfono con su esposa.

—Pero lo insinuó —insistió, con obstinación.

Riza negó calmamente con la cabeza —Está saltando a conclusiones, señor. Y recuerde por favor que tenemos trabajo que hacer.

El moreno recuperó la sonrisa arrogante —¿Un incentivo, teniente?

—No, general —dijo tajantemente, amonestadoramente—. Y por favor, absténgase de hacer esa clase de comentarios aquí.

Roy suspiró y asintió —Bien, bien. Entiendo, teniente. Me portaré adecuadamente —de fondo, el coronel Gloster y su esposa, Marilyn, continuaban discutiendo— Me pregunto por qué Hughes estaba tan obsesionado con el matrimonio. Oyendo esto, no creo que nadie quisiera echarse la soga al cuello.

Riza volvió a su escritorio y Roy la observó desde su lugar junto a la ventana —¿No tiene una opinión afilada, teniente?

La rubia alzó sus ojos caoba a su superior —No preguntó nada, general, si mal no recuerda.

—Bien, quiero su opinión, y es una orden.

Ella alzó ambas cejas, mas replicó —Si me permite decir, general, el general de brigada Hughes parecía muy complacido con su matrimonio, así como Edward-kun parecía entusiasmado ante el prospecto de casarse con Winry-chan. Además, si me permite recordarle, usted discute casi tan seguido conmigo como el coronel Gloster con su esposa.

Roy pareció entretenido ante esto —¿Está insinuando que estamos en alguna forma casados, teniente?

La expresión estoica de ella no se inmutó. Espirando, negó con la cabeza y bajo la mirada al papel en su escritorio —No diga tonterías, general. No he dicho tal cosa. Y soy perfectamente conciente de que no estamos casados, por ende no insinuaría tal cosa.

—¿Y recuérdeme por qué no lo estamos, teniente? —dijo súbitamente, como si la idea fuera lo más natural del mundo. Sonrisa arrogante aún en los labios.

—Para empezar, general, usted es mi superior y estoy convencida de que conoce perfectamente y a éstas alturas la ley de anti-fraternización que rigen las relaciones de la milicia entre miembros de una misma cadena de mando. Además, estoy más que segura también que hay un protocolo para ello, señor, que implica una especie de propuesta, si mal no tengo entendido.

—¿Está diciendo que debo proponérselo? —inquirió con curiosidad. Pero ni un músculo del neutral y serio rostro de ella vaciló ante sus palabras. Por un instante, se sintió decepcionado. Aunque no debería, sabía, ésta era Hawkeye después de todo, y se conocían por años.

—No he dicho tal cosa, general —afirmó, rotundamente.

—Pero no dijo que fuera a decir que no, teniente —señaló, aún intentando obtener algún tipo de reacción de ella, sabiendo que era muy raro que fuera a lograrlo.

—No preguntó, señor —señaló, fácticamente.

Roy suspiró —¿Y si fuera a hacerlo?

Y ella asintió afirmativamente, no obstante, la respuesta no era la que él y su orgullo habían esperado —Entonces obtendría una respuesta, general.

—¿No me dirá, teniente?

—No, general. No veo el propósito —y Roy sabía a qué se refería. Quizá nunca preguntaría, y por ende quizá nunca debiera dar una respuesta a una pregunta que solo haría las cosas más complicadas de ser pronunciada en voz alta por nada más que una mera curiosidad. Y si debía ser sincero, no era algo que hubiera considerado. El matrimonio, eso era. Pero, por alguna razón, sentía que, de hacerlo, de considerarlo, solo habría una persona a la que le permitiría permanecer de pie junto a él por el resto de su vida. No era como si fuera nada nuevo, de todas formas, Hawkeye llevaba a su lado la mayor parte de su vida vivida, después de todo, y, de una forma u otra –poco ortodoxa e inusual- funcionaba. Para ellos funcionaba. Y especialmente para él, lo hacía.

—¿La esposa no deja de llamar? —una voz que no era la del coronel Gloster se oyó desde la radio. Tanto Mustang como Hawkeye alzaron la mirada, atentos a la nueva conversación.

Gloster sonaba cansado y harto —Sí... No veo la hora de que esto termine ya. No entiendo, ¿por qué no puedo retirar las tropas como el general de brigada Mustang me ordenó?

—No. Ya te lo dije, Gloster, órdenes de arriba.

—¿Y porque debo mantener todo en secreto? —Gloster sonaba desconfiado, notó Riza.

—No sé tampoco, ordenes de arriba —dijo la otra voz. No obstante, sonaba como si estuviera burlándose del pobre coronel.

—Nunca te agradó Mustang, ¿verdad? —inquirió, con aún más desconfianza.

—Espero que no estés insinuando que dejo que mis razones personales se mezclen con mi desempeño en la milicia —siseó el otro, amenazadoramente—. O quizá Marilyn deba enterarse de la otra mujer...

—¡Pero si no hay otra mujer! —exclamó Gloster, acalorado y en pánico.

—Eso no importa mucho, ¿verdad? Las mujeres y en especial la tuya no necesitan pruebas sino sospechas... Y todo lo que yo necesito es que mantengas la boca cerrada y acates las órdenes de arriba como el buen perrito de la milicia que eres —Gloster no dijo nada y el otro hombre pareció levantarse de la silla, dado que el sonido de ésta arrastrándose se oyó desde la radio—. Así me gusta.

—¿Y si vuelve Mustang, qué se supone que le diga? Sus subordinados... han estado pasando seguido por la oficina... Creo que sospecha algo...

—Di que solo sigues órdenes. Y dudo mucho que sospeche algo, Mustang no es inteligente, solo asciende por ser el favorito de Grumman. Pero eso se acabará pronto.

—¿Qué...?

—Buenas noches, Gloster. Y mándale mis saludos a tu mujer —el sonido de una puerta cerrándose de golpe se oyó y, sin más, la conversación se terminó.

Roy frunció el entrecejo y consultó con su teniente, solo para estar seguro —Teniente, ¿esa era la voz de...?

Riza asintió, confirmando —Sí, general, lo era.

—Eso pensé —_sí, lo sabía_. Aunque no negaría que le sorprendía. No, no lo negaría. Aquella era la última persona en la que habría pensado. Pero, aparentemente, no hacerlo hecho había sido un error. Sí, un craso error. Afortunadamente, contaba con el apoyo de Grumman y ahora que tenía un nombre podría hacer que las tropas se retiraran de Kanama. Y efectivamente ya no estaban allí al día siguiente, para complacencia de Roy Mustang quien había obtenido lo que deseaba y para disgusto de su superior, Hawker, que había pretendido detener su avance en las negociaciones, infructuosamente. Desgraciadamente, había tomado represalias desviando casi todo el papeleo a la oficina del moreno. Lo cual, por otro lado, no lo detendría en su ambición de concluir aquello lo antes posible y de manera pacífica.

Havoc examinó el recién amanecido escritorio de su superior atestado de documentos e informes y memorándums apilados por doquier —Vaya, jefe. Hawker realmente te tiene entre ceja y ceja, ¿verdad?

El moreno asintió, observando con tedio los papeles amontonados en las esquinas de su escritorio. Había esperado aquello, de todas formas —Eso parece.

Riza, por otro lado, trabajaba diligentemente en su escritorio —No parece preocupado, general.

Roy sonrió arrogantemente —No lo estoy, teniente. Era esperable, después de todo, ¿no crees?

Asintió —Eso creo, general, sí. Aún así, no debería bajar la guardia.

—No pienso hacerlo, teniente —aseguró—. Además, tampoco pienso continuar aplazando la resolución de los conflictos en Kanama. Teniente Havoc —el rubio se llevó la mano a la frente—, quiero que vaya con el teniente Breda y dialoguen con los habitantes de Kanama. Quiero todas sus demandas y quejas y preocupaciones en un informe en mi escritorio al final del día.

Tanto el rubio como el pelirrojo se pusieron de pie, mano en la frente —Sí, señor —y abandonaron la oficina.

El general de brigada se volvió a Fuery —Sargento mayor, quiero que busque toda la documentación referente al mayor general Hawker, con discreción. Es posible que esté relacionado con la situación en Kanama también y quiero agotar todas las opciones.

El joven sargento se puso de pie también —Sí, general —antes de partir en dirección al cuarto de archivado.

Riza alzó la mirada a su superior —¿Qué requiere que haga yo, general?

—Necesito que me ayude a revisar éstos, teniente —y le entregó la mitad de una pequeña pila de papeles que guardaba en el primer cajón de su escritorio.

—¿Qué estamos buscando, general? —inquirió, ojeando los documentos.

—Cualquier cosa, teniente. Una conexión entre el fugitivo, Kanama y posiblemente el mayor general Hawker.

Asintió secamente —Sí, señor —y no tardó en comenzar a revisar lo asignado. Después de todo, tenían trabajo que hacer si querían solucionar el conflicto lo más brevemente posible. Y esa era, de hecho, y como sabía Hawkeye, la ambición del general de brigada. Por esa razón, se dedicó completamente a la tarea en manos. Media hora más tarde, aún no tenía nada. Suspirando, decidió buscar otros documentos que el general estaba esperando a que arribaran como excusa para descansar la vista. Roy Mustang, en su escritorio, continuaba trabajando arduamente y sin descansar. Y Riza no pudo evitar sonreír ante esto. El general podía holgazanear seguido –más que seguido, para ser justos con la realidad- pero era plenamente competente y devoto, inclusive, cuando la situación lo ameritaba. Y la situación lo ameritaba, en éste caso. No obstante, también tendía a excederse en casos como el actual, olvidándose inclusive casi de parpadear.

—Recuerde no excederse, por favor —le dijo, en tono calmo—. Y parpadee, general.

Roy alzó la mirada, parpadeando de una forma curiosa (notó la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa casi inexistente) y asintió, notando que sus ojos estaban, tal y como le había señalado su valiosa asistente, resecos —Ah... Sí, claro. No lo haré, teniente.

A veces lo olvidaba. Era ridículo, realmente, pero en ocasiones olvidaba también comer y dormir, cuando estaba demasiado enfrascado en algo, y suponía que a aquellas alturas estaría muerto, de no ser por Hawkeye (y por razones abismalmente diferentes). De hecho, ésa era la razón por la que habían comenzado la pequeña e inusual tradición de comer comida Xingnense en la oficina. Ella lo había convencido, más bien obligado, a alimentarse en una ocasión en que no había querido marcharse hasta terminar su trabajo (trabajo relacionado con Ishbal, naturalmente, de lo contrario lo habría dejado abandonado en su escritorio para retomarlo al día siguiente); y desde entonces lo habían repetido esporádicamente. Y quizá no lo había notado tampoco, no hasta demasiado después al menos, pero éstas pequeñas y esporádicas ocasiones habían ido poco a poco reemplazando la ocasional cita que solía tener entre semana. En algún punto, suponía, había llegado a esperarlas con anticipación también y a encontrar placer en una situación (papeleo después de hora) que usualmente encontraría completamente aborrecible. _Hawkeye_ lo hacía todo menos aborrecible, si bien un poco; pero Roy Mustang era lo suficientemente sabio para no decirlo en voz alta, especialmente con dicha selección de palabras, a menos que quisiera una bala figurativa entre ceja y ceja (el equivalente de Hawkeye a la tradicional bofetada femenina que solía recibir cuando decía algo inapropiado) y no lo hacía.

Dejando el papel que estaba leyendo por un momento, se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, intentando alivianar la tensión en la zona. Estaba cansado, si debía ser sincero, pero aquel no era el momento para aflojar. Aún así, se tomaría un descanso, si bien de unos minutos, aprovechando que su severa asistente no estaba en los alrededores. Cerrando los ojos, tiró la cabeza hacia atrás.

—General —la voz de Hawkeye lo sacó de su más que breve estado de relajación.

Sentándose derecho de golpe y tomando la pluma una vez más, fingiendo que trabajaba, se apresuró a decir —Estoy trabajando, teniente.

Su teniente primera, de pie en la puerta de la oficina, enarcó ambas cejas con curiosidad —Me alegra oír eso, general, pero no iba a reprenderlo.

Roy Mustang frunció el entrecejo. Debía haber oído mal. Seguramente había oído mal —¿No?

—No, general. Simplemente quería anunciarle que alguien lo busca —dijo calmamente.

Frunció el entrecejo aún más —Si es más papeleo, teniente...

—No es más papeleo, general. Es solo alguien que me encontré en los corredores —prosiguió.

—¿En los corredores, teniente? Oh, Dios, no me diga que la mayor general Armstrong está en Central.

Riza espiró —No, general. No se trata de la mayor —y finalmente se apartó, abriendo la puerta un poco más y revelando a las personas que venían con ella. Eran cuatro, notó Roy con curiosidad. ¿Y era ese...? No, no podía ser. ¿O si?

—Veo que sigues siendo el mismo holgazán bueno para nada que siempre le da problemas a la teniente, coronel bastardo.

_Sí_, pensó con fastidio, _ese es sin duda el enano de Acero_. Si sus palabras no lo confirmaban, el cabello rubio, los ojos dorados y la gran sonrisa arrogante (cuando no su bocota) lo hacían. Una voz detrás, femenina, sin duda, lo reprendió con una mirada de amonestación y una bofetada en la parte trasera de la cabeza —¡Ed! Cuida tu lenguaje delante de Ed.

El rubio se frotó la zona golpeada y miró molesto a la rubia que lo acompañaba —Oy, ¡¿por qué demonios fue eso, Winry?!

Winry volvió a alzar la mano —Porque no sabes cerrar tu bocota delante de los niños.

Roy miró entretenido la escena. Y aunque Hawkeye, que acababa de caminar hasta donde estaba él y se encontraba ahora de pie a su lado, lucía seria como era su costumbre, él sabía que su teniente primera encontraba igual de divertida la escena delante de ambos —Y es general de brigada ahora, Acero. Además, veo que tus modales no han mejorado, ¿no nos presentarás a... —su sonrisa arrogante se ensanchó aún más— tu prole?

Riza espiró a su lado. ¿No podía su superior usar términos que no carecieran de tanto tacto?

Edward apretó los dientes y soltó la mano del pequeño niño de dos años que iba a su lado, idéntico, por otro lado, a él. Mismos ojos y cabello —Quieres repetir eso, coronel bastar-

—¡Ed! —lo cortó Winry, que cargaba a una bebé de un año en los brazos. Solo que ésta tenía el cabello de un rubio más brillante (como la madre) atado en dos colitas y ojos profundamente azules. Por otra parte, parecía tan inquieta como su padre, pues se removía intranquila para bajarse—. Lo siento, Mustang-san. Espero que no estemos estorbando.

Roy negó calmamente con la cabeza, notando que el pequeño niño de dos años que ahora caminaba suelto por la oficina se detenía junto a él y lo señalaba con un pequeño y rechoncho dedito —Codonel bastaddo.

—¡Edison! —lo amonestó su madre—. Lo siento mucho, Mustang-san, lo aprendió de Ed —dijo, ahora mirando con amonestación a Edward, el cual perdió la sonrisa arrogante al instante. Mientras que la bebé en sus brazos continuaba retorciéndose, obviamente queriendo posar sus piecitos en el suelo como su hermano mayor—. Ed, agarra a Alma, ¿quieres? —y se la entregó a éste, quien la tomó de debajo de los brazos. Winry, viendo la vena palpitar en la sien del hombre detrás del escritorio, se apresuró a tomar a Edison de la mano y a apartarlo de allí—. En verdad lo lamento mucho, Mustang-san —disculpándose nuevamente y volviendo a dedicar otra mirada de fastidio a su esposo, el cual desvió la mirada en la dirección opuesta, también fastidiado. Después de todo, _¿por qué demonios tenía que pedirle disculpas a ese coronel bastardo? _Y sí, continuaría llamándolo coronel aún fuera Fuhrer, así Winry quisiera cambiarle la opinión a golpes de llave de tuerca. Simplemente se rehusaba a reconocerle algún otro rango.

Roy sonrió tensamente —Vaya, Acero, se parece a ti, ¿verdad?

Ed le devolvió una sonrisa ufana —¿Algún problema con eso, coronel bastardo? —Ed, de la mano de Winry ahora, repitió feliz—. Bastaddo, bastaddo.

La vena en la frente de Roy palpitó con más ímpetu —No, veo que también tiene tu misma estatura. ¿O acaso es más alto que tú? —inquirió, sonriendo arrogantemente y fingiendo que contemplaba con seriedad la altura de ambos. Evidentemente, el niño de dos años a penas si le llegaba a los tres cuartos de pierna.

—¡¿A quién le dices tan pequeño que no puede verse con un microscopio?!

El Ed miniatura también infló las mejillas, ofendido —¡No soy pequeño!

Tanto Riza como Roy encontraron esto ligeramente curioso. El segundo volvió a hablar —Sin duda, hijo tuyo, Acero.

Winry suspiró, resignada —Si tomaran leche...

—¡Cierra la boca, odio la leche! —se quejó Ed.

Edison también miró a su madre ofendido —Mamá, no quiedo leche. La leche es mala y fea y te da dolor de panza.

La rubia miró a su esposo con desaprobación en el rostro —Ed, ¿le estuviste diciendo eso otra vez?

—¡Es verdad!

—¡Claro que no! ¡Es por eso que no creces! —le devolvió molesta. Alma, la menor de los Elric, se removía ahora en los brazos de su padre. Finalmente cansado de luchar contra la inquieta infante, la puso en el suelo. Con torpeza, la bebé se puso de pie y caminó torpemente hasta las piernas de Hawkeye, donde agarró entre sus manitos la tela del pantalón del uniforme militar y comenzó a tironear de ésta suavemente.

La discusión sobre la leche cesó al instante y la expresión de Winry se suavizó en una pequeña sonrisa —Creo que le agradas, Riza-san. Y quiere que la cargues.

Dubitativa, Riza bajó su mirada a la infante, insegura de si debía proceder o no. Después de todo, tenía de escaso a nulo conocimiento en infantes. Y, más aún, sus manos no eran las propias para cargar uno. No con los cayos y las asperezas y la pólvora. No parecía correcto, no. Aún así, a la bebé no parecía importarle esto. No parecía importarle nada de hecho, ni el que sus manos estuvieran _manchadas_, porque simplemente continuaba mirándola con esos grandes ojos inocentes y expresivos, como si fuera cualquier otra persona en el mundo y no alguien capaz de tomar vidas con un movimiento de su dedo. Suspirando, finalmente resignada, se agachó y la tomó, alzándola con cuidado. Alma se agitó contenta en sus brazos.

Aún así, Riza permaneció rígida, aferrando a la pequeña criatura como si pudiera romperla con solo tocarla, algo que no pasó desapercibido. No obstante, nadie dijo nada.

Ed se rascó al nuca y sonrió avergonzadamente —Ah... Teniente primera, ¿le molestaría mirarlos por unos minutos?. Es que tenemos que hacer algo.

Roy frunció el entrecejo —¿En el cuartel? —desconfiado. No fuera que el enano de Acero fuera a adosarle a sus hijos y huir.

—¡Por supuesto, coronel bastardo! —gruñó, sabiendo lo que el odioso hombre que lo había convencido en primer lugar de unirse a la milicia todos esos años atrás estaba pensando—. Ni loco dejo mis hijos a tu cargo.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso, Acero? —devolvió, irritado.

—¡Que la teniente primera puede cuidarlos, tú no, _inútil_!. Ven, vamos Winry —dijo, dando media vuelta y arrastrando a la rubia fuera de la oficina.

—¡Ed, espera, Ed! ¿Qué haces? —la puerta se cerró tras ambos, dejando a los dos infantes en el interior. Uno aún en brazos de Hawkeye y el otro de pie en medio de la oficina.

—Ese Acero... —gruñó el moreno— Ni que fuera tan difícil. Cuán difícil puede ser. Es como... de este tamaño, ¿verdad, teniente? —se quejó, separando los dedos unos centímetros para indicar el tamaño. Aunque más bien entraba una habichuela allí, en vez de un niño de dos años, como era natural.

—Pruebe un poco más, general —sugirió Riza, con ambas cejas enarcadas y una pequeña sonrisa, mirando a su superior enfurruñarse tras las palabras del mayor de los Elric y empezar un concurso de miradas desafiante con el niño de dos años, el cual le devolvía una mirada similar, idéntica a la de su padre.

El moreno suspiró —No tengo tiempo para esto —mirando el papeleo y luego a su teniente. Desgraciadamente, todo pensamiento se borró de su cabeza (todo pensamiento que pudiera haber tenido, tener o hubiera estado a punto de conjurar) ante la visión de delante suyo.

La hija de Acero, que aún permanecía en brazos de Hawkeye, había extendido sus pequeña manitas hacia el rostro de su teniente primera y palpaba sus facciones con inocencia y curiosidad, deslizando sus dedos rechonchitos y rosados por su semblante tenso e igualmente rígido como sus hombros. No obstante, no fue eso lo que barrió con cualquier atisbo de idea clara o pensamiento, sino la casi invisible emoción borboteando tras los oscuros ojos caoba de su estoica subordinada. La expresión de aprehensión y de concluyente e indudable resignación, combinada con una casi inexistente sonrisa triste y una suavidad en sus facciones que no estaba realmente allí, no del todo, y sin embargo era perfectamente visible para él. No necesitaba analizar demasiado para comprender el panorama completo, no realmente. Podía ver el aplastante peso de la inexorable realidad en cada músculo de su rostro. Después de todo, la conocía demasiado y por demasiado tiempo como para no notar hasta las más ínfimas sutilezas en los cambios de sus facciones.

Cuando volvió en sí, Hawkeye estaba mirándolo con expresión estoica y el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido —¿Sucede algo, general? —era obvio que había deducido lo que estaba pensando. Aún así, no diría nada.

—No, teniente. Nada —aseguró, aclarándose la garganta.

Suspirando, Riza se agachó y depositó con cuidado a la niña en el suelo una vez más. Alma corrió a dónde se encontraba su hermano, sentado en el sofá con sus cortitas piernitas colgando, y saltó para sentarse junto a él. Edison sonrió a su hermanita y le palmeó la cabeza afectuosamente, proclamando con orgullo —Como tu hedmano mayod, yo te cuidadé, Al. Es una pdomesa.

Roy sonrió arrogantemente, intentando aligerar el ambiente —Bueno, eso sí suena a Acero, teniente, ¿no cree?

Una pequeña sonrisa suave apareció en sus labios —Así es, general. Lo hace.

Roy tomó su pluma una vez más —¿Cree que Acero haya venido a hacer los trámites de su pensión, teniente?

Riza asintió —Eso creo, general. Después de todo, Edward-kun tiene ahora una familia que mantener —y aunque nunca le había interesado la compensación monetaria de la milicia por retirarse, era entendible que ahora pudiera darle un uso a ese dinero. Al fin y al cabo, Winry-chan era ahora la única que trabajaba, dado que Edward-kun ya no podía realizar alquimia.

—Sí, eso parece, teniente —dijo, mirando a ambos niños—. Quién hubiera pensado que Acero...

—Supongo que era razonable, general. Después de todo, Edward-kun ya no es un niño.

—No, no lo es, ¿verdad?

Riza sonrió suavemente, comprendiendo lo que estaba pensando. La primera vez que habían visto a los hermanos Elric, Alphonse había tenido 10 y Edward 11. Y ahora el segundo tenía una familia e hijos y para que el primero la tuviera también era solo cuestión de tiempo. _Estaban envejeciendo_ —Ha pasado demasiado, ¿no es así, señor?

—¿Está llamándonos viejos, teniente? —inquirió, ceñudo. Se rehusaba a usar la palabra viejo adherida a su persona. Y era determinante en esa decisión.

Negó con la cabeza —No, general. En absoluto.

Aún así, no pudo evitar preguntarse si así sería como lo verían los demás, sus subordinados inclusive. Como alguien que estaba envejeciendo progresivamente, declinando, y continuaba en cierta forma estancado en el tiempo. Ambos lo estaban, sabía, y por mucho tiempo eso había sido una especie de refugio para ambos. La inalterabilidad de las cosas entre ellos y en el esquema general; donde él no se comprometía con ninguna mujer seriamente y ella tampoco conseguía alguien en el plano personal y sentimental y todo continuaba como siempre lo había sido. Como superior y subordinada. Como si nada. No obstante, no podía negar que las cosas, de hecho, sí cambiaban y continuaban haciéndolo. Ya no, al menos. Y eso le quitaba el sueño, algunas noches.

En ese momento, la puerta volvió a abrirse y Acero y Winry volvieron a ingresar a la oficina. Con una sonrisa, notaron a sus dos hijos durmiendo, uno sentado junto al otro y Alma con la cabeza en el hombro de Edison. Mirando a Riza, Winry inclinó cordialmente la cabeza y le agradeció —Muchas gracias, Riza-san. Mustang-san. Espero que no les hayan dado demasiados problemas.

Riza negó calmamente con la cabeza y Winry sonrió —Me alegro. Bueno, Ed, ¿vamos? —dijo, alzando a su hija aún dormida en brazos y viendo a Edward hacer lo mismo con Edison, el cual se acomodó contra le hombro de su padre sin despertarse.

—A-Ah... Claro. Gracias teniente primera. Y... —apretó los dientes y masculló un bajo "gracias, coronel bastardo" que de todas formas alcanzó los oídos del moreno—. Supongo que ya nos vamos... —entonces notó algo sobre el escritorio y frunció el entrecejo—. Oye, ¿qué sucede con ese? Al y yo lo atrapamos hace mucho. ¿Escapó?

Roy frunció el entrecejo y miró el expediente sobre su escritorio —¿Cómo sabes que es el mismo?

Ed señaló una foto del tatuaje que el hombre tenía en el tobillo —Ése, es un tatuaje de alquimia. Al y yo lo investigamos.

Los ojos de Riza se abrieron ligeramente, recordando súbitamente algo —Ahora que Edward lo menciona, general, estoy segura de haber visto ese tatuaje en algún lado.

—¿Algún lado, teniente? —inquirió, con súbito interés.

—Así es, señor. En Kanama, el hombre encapuchado que abandonó el bar previo a nuestro ingreso lo tenía tatuado en el tobillo. Fue lo único que llegué a vislumbrar cuando se marchaba. Pero estoy segura de ello.

Una amplia sonrisa de complacencia se dibujó el los labios del moreno —En ese caso, teniente, es posible que hayamos solucionado todos nuestros problemas —después de todo, había leído que el teniente Hawker había sido su superior una vez (y ambos habían asistido a la academia juntos también) y lo había visitado repetidas veces en la prisión. Quizá, solo quizá, si lo atrapaban podrían vincularlo, entonces habría un puesto más disponible para ascender.

—¿Está seguro, general?

—Si, teniente —miró a Edward Elric—. ¿No quieres reconsiderar volver a la milicia, Acero? Aparentemente aún me puedes ser útil.

—Lo lamento, coronel bastardo. No volvería ni por todos los cenz del mundo. Lo que me recuerda, aún me debes 520 cenz y más te vale que me los devuelvas.

El general de brigada apoyó ambos codos en el escritorio y descansó su mentón sobre el dorso de sus manos entrelazadas. Una ancha sonrisa arrogante en sus labios —No te preocupes, Acero, lo haré. Lo haré.

Ed sonrió también —Y entonces te pediré más dinero. Adiós, coronel bastarlo.

—Es general de brigada —corrigió, irritado.

Pero el rubio lo ignoró, ahora de espalda a ellos y bajo el marco de la puerta —Sí, como sea. Adiós.

Hawkeye cerró los ojos con calma —Adiós Edward-kun, Winry-chan —y, sin más, la puerta se cerró. Por un instante, que pareció extenderse eternamente, la oficina se sumió en el más profundo silencio.

Entonces Roy volvió a hablar —Teniente...

—¿Sí, general?

Pero simplemente negó con la cabeza —No, nada.

No tenía sentido, de todas formas. Aún cuando ella lo negara, él ya sabía la respuesta.

Sí, lo hacía. Desde hacía un tiempo ya...

...y no estaba seguro de poder tolerarla de los labios de ella.

No cuando sabía que era él quien la había arrastrado a todo aquello con él, en primer lugar.


	35. Crisis de la mediana edad

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist me pertenece.**

35/36 (Epílogo incluido)

¡Hola a todos/as! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Por mi parte, heme aquí subiendo el último capítulo de esta historia (sin contar el epílogo, por supuesto, que estaré subiendo mañana) considerablemente más temprano. La verdad es que no sabía si más tarde iba a poder subirlo en hora y dado que no quería retrasar la publicación y dejarlos/as colgando... Bueno, decidí subirlo antes, y espero que el capítulo les guste. Como siempre, quería también agradecer a todos los lectores que la siguieron de principio a fin. **¡Gracias! **De verdad. Por la eterna paciencia y por haberle dado una oportunidad a mi fic, en primer lugar. ******Muchísimas gracias**, a:**HoneyHawkeye**,**Bibiene Von Heiwa**,**Lucia991**,**inowe**,**Darkrukia4**,**Rukia Kurosaki-chan**,**fandita-eromena**,**Andyhaikufma**,**Guest**,**Hoshiisima**,**Alexandra-Ayanami**,**Rinsita-chan**,**laura-eli89**, ******HaruD'Elric**,**Natsumi Anko**, ******mariana garcia**, ******Dulce Locurilla**, ******LaertesDiMarcini**, ******Eli Lawliet**, ******GiEricka**, ******imarbu18**, **********Wanderer Black**, ******Guest**, **Beli **y** chemestryfan**, por su inagotable fuente de amabilidad. Espero les guste. Y, si no es mucha molestia, y dado que sería el final... me encantaría saber lo que piensan. Aunque claro, si no es abusar mucho de su bondad =). ¡Nos vemos y besitos!**  
**

* * *

**Crisis de la mediana edad**

* * *

XXXV

"Crisis de la mediana"

* * *

Observó su reflejo con incredulidad, indignación y un ligero pánico. ¿Era eso... eso...? ¿Qué demonios era _eso_ y por qué diantres estaba ahí, para empezar, en _él_? No podía ser. Simplemente no podía ser _eso_ que estaba pensando y no podía estar pasándole a él tampoco porque éste era Roy Mustang, después de todo, y Roy Mustang no tenía... _eso_... esa insultante cosa en _él_. No. Ese no era el tipo de cosas que le pasaban a personas como él tampoco. No realmente. Y se rehusaba rotundamente a creerlo. Su amor propio, se rehusaba rotundamente a creerlo. E incluso su sentido común rechazaba la abominable visión que el aborrecible espejo le devolvía. De hecho, decidió, lo descolgaría y guardaría en el fondo del armario de Hawkeye donde nadie pudiera encontrarlo jamás. Seguramente estaba fallado, de todas formas, porque simplemente _no_ podía ser. Después le compraría otro a su teniente primera, otro que funcionara correctamente. Así que, descolgándolo con cuidado, abandonó el cuarto de baño con el objeto en manos y hacia la habitación donde la dueña de la casa dormía apaciblemente, bajo un bulto de sábanas y con su pequeño Shiba Inu aovillado a su lado en la almohada. Por un instante, creyó que Hawkeye no notaría su presencia. No obstante, había estado equivocado. Muy equivocado, de hecho, considerando que Riza, como él, tenía un sueño más que ligero y un entrenamiento para reaccionar ante el menor movimiento y la menor amenaza perceptible.

Una voz severa, rígida y firme, lo detuvo en seco —Quién anda ahí —Hayate, a su lado, alzó la cabeza y gruñó. Los pelos de su espalda erizándose ante el enemigo.

Sorprendido en el acto y reaccionando a la súbita pistola apuntada a él, Roy alzó rápidamente las manos en son de paz. El espejo, como era esperable, se hizo añicos a sus pies —Soy yo.

Parpadeando desconcertada, en la oscuridad, Riza extendió la mano a la lámpara en su mesita auxiliar y jaló del hilo para encenderla. Un haz de luz cálida se derramó por la habitación, iluminando a "la amenaza" en cuestión —¿Roy?

El moreno miró a sus pies, donde cientos de pedazos del antes espejo yacían esparcidos —Puedo explicarlo —aseguró.

Riza enarcó ambas cejas —Eso espero, _general_ —llamándolo deliberadamente por su rango, con voz severa—. Y quizá quiera empezar explicando por qué intentaba robarse mi espejo.

Roy frunció el entrecejo —¿Me toma por un vulgar ladrón, teniente? —ofendido.

—Con todo respeto, general, eso parece —señaló, sentándose en la cama. Su descanso estaba arruinado completamente, de todas formas, y alguien tendría que limpiar eso antes de que Hayate se lastimara una de sus patas con los fragmentos del espejo.

—En mi defensa, teniente, quiero decir que no es lo que parece —aseguró, lo más solemne y dignamente que pudo, dadas las circunstancias. Cuando Riza lo miró, aguardando, decidió continuar con su explicación—. Tu espejo estaba fallado —dijo finalmente.

La rubia enarcó una ceja, cruzándose de brazos firmemente —Sin ánimos de ofender, y a menos que se hubiera roto (como lo acaba de hacer) me temo que eso es imposible —seguramente su superior había perdido la cabeza, finalmente. Después de todo, los espejos _siempre_ funcionaban y no había nada más al respecto.

Roy suspiró, pasándose una mano por el cabello —Sueno como un loco, ¿no es así? —y deteniendo sus dedos allí, entre los negros mechones, tensamente.

La expresión de ella se suavizó, si bien solo ligeramente. Aún tendría que recoger los fragmentos de espejo, después de todo. Del espejo que _él_ había roto —Eso me temo, sí. ¿Quieres explicarme exactamente qué hacías con ese espejo?

En vez de explicarlo, porque hacerlo lo haría sonar aún más desequilibrado de lo que probablemente ya sonaba, decidió mostrárselo. Caminando hasta ella, se inclinó, y señaló su coronilla —¿Qué es eso, teniente?

—Su coronilla, general —replicó, calmamente, y con expresión neutral. Preguntándose a qué quería apuntar con aquello.

—No, eso no —insistió, impaciente— _eso_. Esa... _cosa_, teniente, en mi coronilla.

La mujer se inclinó y aguzó la vista aún más, entrecerrando los ojos. Entonces lo vio, lo que él quería mostrarle. Pequeño, delgado y erguido entre los demás cabellos, un cabello totalmente blanco, prácticamente invisible a la vista —Eso —puntualizó, con exasperación, deseando por el bienestar de él que no fuera _eso_ por lo que la había despertado a las 3 de la madrugada— es una cana, general. Algo perfectamente nor-

—Yo no tengo canas, teniente —argumentó, enderezándose, súbitamente molesto.

Pero ella permaneció inmutable, observándolo desde su lugar, sentada al borde de la cama —Aparentemente, general, las tiene. Al menos tiene una. Y espero, por su bienestar, que no haya sido eso por lo que me despertó —añadió, con severidad.

—En mi defensa, no pretendía despertarte. Y me rehúso a reconocer que tengo una... una... —prosiguió, indignado.

Riza espiró larga y tendidamente —Cana, general, el nombre es cana.

—No, seguramente ha de ser un error, teniente. La arrancaré y listo —aseguró, alzando la mano y tomando al pequeño e insultante cabello albino entre sus dedos.

—Me temo que eso no solucionará nada, señor, solo saldrá otra vez —señaló, fácticamente. Su superior podía ser ridículo, en ocasiones, realmente.

Súbitamente desanimado, Roy se dejó caer sentado en la cama, junto a ella, con la espalda encorvada, los codos en las rodillas y las manos colgando lánguidamente entre las piernas. La cabeza también colgándole resignadamente entre los hombros —Estoy viejo... Viejo... Viejo...

Riza enarcó ambas cejas, ligeramente entretenida por la reacción desproporcionada de su superior. Aunque no era ninguna novedad tampoco. Después de todo, lo había visto actuar de esa forma cuando lo había llamado inútil en una que otra ocasión. Con calma, posó su mano suavemente en el hombro de él —No diga tonterías, general, está siendo melodramático. Viejo no es una apropiada palabra para describir a alguien de su edad.

—¿De mi edad, teniente? —alzó débilmente la cabeza, con el ceño arrugado, resintiendo aún más su ego. Así empezaba, después de todo, con frases como "personas de su edad" y finalmente terminaba con un bastón y gafas para leer en una residencia para ancianos y dependiendo de personas para satisfacer sus necesidades más básicas como comer e ir al baño.

—Sabe perfectamente a qué me refiero, general. Alguien de su edad difícilmente es considerando anciano. Estás siendo dramático, eso es todo.

—Difícilmente, teniente. Tengo _una _cana —puntualizó, como si su teniente primera no estuviera entendiendo el gran meollo de la cuestión. Él era Roy Mustang, después de todo, joven y atractivo y elegante y él _no_ tenía canas. Canas tenían los ancianos y él no era uno.

—Una que ni siquiera se ve, general —señaló—. Y, como dije, es perfectamente normal. Un día tendré canas yo también.

—Eso no me hace sentir mejor, teniente... —bufó, pasándose la mano por el cabello. De hecho, lo hacía sentirse abismalmente peor. Su ego estaba agonizando.

—Eso es porque está siendo vano, general, y altamente melodramático respecto a su apariencia. En lo que a mi respeta, está perfectamente bien como está.

Alzó el rostro a la mujer a su lado —¿Bien, teniente, o simplemente está siendo condescendiente conmigo?

Hawkeye alzó ambas cejas —¿Acaso alguna vez he sido condescendiente con usted, general?

No, nunca. Lo sabía. Hawkeye no era del tipo de persona de proveer opiniones que no le eran suyas por el simple hecho de complacer a otros. De hecho, esa era una de las principales razones por las que la había asignado como su asistente. Para que fuera honesta (así fuera brutalmente honesta) y franca con él y pudiera señalarle sus errores y marcarle cuando estaba siendo un completo idiota e inclusive dispararle cuando se estuviera desviando de su camino. No, Hawkeye era una persona que decía lo que pensaba, así fuera solo cuando se lo solicitara, y esa era una de las principales razones por las que la amaba —No, supongo que no.

Riza asintió, sonriendo suavemente —Eso pensé.

—Entonces... ¿No quieres dejar mi lado porque estoy envejeciendo? —inquirió, cautamente. Se sentía un idiota, realmente, pero Riza jamás se burlaría de él por ello. Al fin y al cabo, era la persona a la que podía confiarle todo y quien había visto todo –lo peor y lo mejor- de él. Roy dudaba que a aquellas alturas algo de su persona y personalidad pudiera sorprenderla.

Las facciones de ella se suavizaron —Estoy segura de que afirmé que permanecería a tu lado hasta ver que alcanzaras tu objetivo, sin importar el tiempo que eso tome.

—¿Así fuera un anciano?

Cerró los ojos con calma y asintió, sonriendo tenuemente —Así lo fueras.

—¿Y si quisiera que me acompañaras más allá de mi ambición?

—Sabes que no tienes que pedirlo o preguntarlo a éstas alturas —replicó, con un ligero tono de reproche.

—¿Entonces me seguirías incluso después? —inquirió, observándola.

Riza volvió a asentir firmemente —Sabes perfectamente que lo haría.

Roy sonrió arrogantemente, olvidando completamente su súbita crisis de la edad y su ego magullado y la miseria que había sentido por la aparición de una cana de cinco segundos atrás —¿Entonces me considera atractivo, teniente?

El semblante de ella volvió a adquirir la rigidez usual —No dije tal cosa, general. Y estoy segura de que ya hemos tenido esta discusión en varias ocasiones.

—Lo hemos hecho, teniente, pero nunca me ha dado el gusto.

—No creo que lo necesite, general.

—Aún así, teniente, es agradable oír un cumplido de vez en cuando —dijo, sonriendo aún más ampliamente—. Especialmente cuando mi ego tan desesperadamente lo necesita.

Espiró larga y tendidamente —Está siendo ridículo, general. Ahora, limpie mi piso, por favor.

—Solo si me concede el honor de un beso, teniente —dijo, inclinándose, con expresión de satisfacción en su atractivo rostro. El cual, aún con los años, seguía teniendo ese aire aniñado que tanto lo caracterizaba.

—Solo uno, general —dijo, curvando las comisuras ligeramente hacia arriba en una sonrisa e inclinándose cautamente también. Luego, sin más, presionó sus labios firme y tendidamente sobre los de él, para luego apartarse con expresión neutral—. Ahora limpie el desorden que hizo, por favor. Y regrese a la cama. Hoy tendremos mucho trabajo que hacer.

El moreno enarcó ambas cejas, entretenido —¿Es esa una orden, teniente?

—Así es, general. Ahora hágalo por favor —y, sin más, se volvió a acostar y a cubrirse con las sábanas. Hayate, a su lado, se había vuelto a aovillar y llevaba dormido varios minutos ya. En pocos más, Hawkeye acompañó a su perro en la inconsciencia; a dónde se dirigió Roy mismo media hora después.

Cuando despertó nuevamente, no obstante, y ya de camino al cuartel general, su consuelo había desaparecido completamente y reemplazado una vez más por una mezcla entre profunda desazón, melancolía y un considerable malhumor. Además, estaba irritable, taciturno y su semblante se ensombrecía ante la menor mención de cualquier cosa que se relacionara con la edad. Especialmente si era una mención de _su_ edad. Por ende, Riza optó por aceptar el humor de su superior y viajar en el asiento de acompañante en completo silencio. Y aunque no era nada nuevo, porque su superior siempre era y había sido algo temperamental, estaba segura de que la magnitud de su reacción ante el descubrimiento de la cana era ligeramente exagerado. Aún así, se abstuvo de señalarlo. En primer lugar, porque volvería a desatar el quejumbroso Roy Mustang que no tenía humor de tolerar a las siete de la mañana. Y, en segundo, porque no cambiaría nada.

De reojo, lo vio examinarse el cabello por el espejo retrovisor. Suspiró, aquella definitivamente sería una mañana larga —Si continúa haciendo eso, general, nos pasaremos del cuartel general.

—Tonterías, teniente. No nos... ¿Es esa otra cana? —se cortó, alarmado.

Hawkeye frunció el entrecejo y tomó con su mano el volante, dado que el auto había ido flanqueando hacia la acera. Una vez en su correcto curso, sostuvo el volante con firmeza. Entonces se volvió a su superior —General, no suelte el volante —lo amonestó, molesta.

—A-Ah... Sí, lo siento, teniente —se excusó, volviendo a tomarlo con ambas manos y a enfocar la mirada en el camino que recorrían.

Roy permaneció en silencio por otro tramo, hasta que finalmente volvió a hablar —Respecto a la conversación que tuvimos antes...

—A las tres de la mañana, general —puntualizó, en tono tajante y seco.

—Sí, a las tres de la mañana —asintió, ignorando deliberadamente el tono duro de ella.

—Donde me despertó por un tontería —volvió a señalar, con un ligero borde de irritación en su severa voz.

Mustang frunció el entrecejo —Siento discrepar, teniente. No lo considero una tontería.

—Con todo respeto, general, un cabello blanco _es_ una tontería —aseguró, con firmeza.

—Estoy envejeciendo —objetó.

Riza suspiró pacientemente. Sí, aquel sería un largo, largo día —Todos lo estamos haciendo, general, constantemente. Es perfectamente natural para nosotros, los seres humanos. Estoy segura de que debería saberlo a éstas alturas.

—Aún así... —prosiguió— estoy... —se corrigió— estamos muriendo —buscando en ella alguna reacción de alarma. No obstante, no la encontró. Riza permanecía sumamente calma y colecta y perfectamente compuesta a su lado, como si estuvieran discutiendo el clima. Aún así, no se sorprendió tampoco. Riza siempre había sido muy razonable y racional ante todo, y no esperaba menos de su firme y asertiva teniente primera. Ni siquiera en lo relacionado a la muerte (especialmente en lo relacionado a la muerte). Después de todo, sospechaba que había pensando en ello mucho tiempo atrás (posiblemente cuando había decidido unirse a la milicia y supuesto, por ende, que moriría joven y seguramente en servicio, quizá cubriendo su espalda también). Desgraciadamente, su pragmática actitud no ayudaba. Y, por una vez, deseó que su siempre calma y compuesta leal subordinada entrara en pánico como cualquier otro ser humano más.

Asintió con paciencia —Eso me temo, general, sí.

Su respuesta lo frustró. Aferrando el volante con más fuerza, masculló —¿Acaso no teme a nada, teniente?

Lo observó de reojo, ligeramente ofendida por la pregunta en tono acusatorio. Él mejor que nadie debería saberlo, después de todo, y tratarla como el ser humano que era en vez de como la soldado perfecto que todos creían que era. Naturalmente, sí había cosas que temía (y él debería saberlo). La pérdida de su propia vida, por otro lado, no era una de ésas —Sabe perfectamente que sí, general —retrucó, tajantemente.

Inmediatamente comprendió su error —A-Ah... Sí, lo siento... —Hawkeye era humana y era natural que los tuviera.

Aparcando frente al cuartel general, aguardó a que Hawkeye descendiera del vehículo. Al ver que él no la imitaba, como era esperable, la rubia frunció el entrecejo —Llegamos, general —no obstante, su superior parecía distraído, pensativo, esparcido.

—Adelántese, teniente —ordenó, volviendo a poner en marcha el vehículo.

—¿Señor?

—Hay algo que necesito hacer —y, sin más, cerró la puerta por la que su teniente primera había descendido y arrancó, dejando atrás solo una pequeña nube de humo. Mirando ceñuda al vehículo desaparecer, Riza suspiró. Quizá su superior había perdido la cabeza, finalmente. Negando para sí, dio media vuelta e ingresó al cuartel general. Después de todo, el día continuaba con o sin el general de brigada, y alguien debía asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden y encargarse del papeleo que éste acababa de abandonar en pos de _algo_, fuera lo que fuera eso que tenía que hacer (seguramente algo que podía esperar, por otro lado, y que seguramente no era militarmente relacionado tampoco).

Ingresando, se dirigió sin escalas a la oficina. Para su complacencia, todos estaban trabajando ya, en sus respectivos papeleos. Inclusive Havoc. El cual, al verla ingresar, alzó la mirada al igual que Breda y Fuery —Oy, buenos días, teniente primera.

Riza asintió secamente —Buenos días, teniente segundo. Teniente Breda, sargento mayor Fuery.

El último miró con curiosidad la puerta abierta tras ella —¿El general?

—Eso, ¿el jefe no viene contigo?

—Me temo que ignoro el paradero del general de brigada, teniente Havoc —dijo, con severidad—, tanto como ustedes. Ahora regresen a trabajar, por favor. Hay demasiado que hacer.

El rubio gruñó, mirando su papeleo. Cierto, había demasiado que hacer y Rebecca se enfadaría si cancelaba otra cita por culpa del trabajo. Bufando, comenzó con la pila más próxima. Todos lo imitaron. Media hora más tarde, no obstante, el sonido del teléfono rompió la calma y silenciosa (e inusual) dinámica de trabajo. Dejando la pluma, Riza alzó el auricular —Oficina del general de brigada Mustang, aquí teniente Hawkeye al habla.

Una voz de uno de los soldados encargados de vigilar las calles de la ciudad en busca del fugitivo, se hizo oír al otro lado de la línea —¿Está el general de brigada?

Hawkeye negó con la cabeza, aún cuando sabía perfectamente que su interlocutor no podía verla —Me temo que el general no se encuentra en éste momento, ¿quiere dejarle un mensaje?

—¡Maldición! Lo siento, teniente. Es que el sospechoso fue avistado y puede que lo perdamos si no recibimos órdenes inmediatas.

Hawkeye espiró irritadamente. ¿Llevaban meses en el caso de Kanama y justo ahora, cuando parecía que podrían solucionarlo definitivamente y apresar al sospechoso, su superior desaparecía para hacer quién sabía qué? Apretando los dientes, replicó —Bien, cerquen la zona, soldado. Nadie sale ni entra, ¿entendido? Intentaré ubicar al general de brigada e informarle. De lo contrario iré yo misma.

Havoc miró a la teniente primera desconcertado, preguntándose qué había hecho su superior ahora para enfadarla. Breda y Fuery parecían compartir el pensamiento simultáneamente, dado que todos observaban atentos al único miembro femenino del equipo. Por eso, cuando Hawkeye cortó la comunicación con un poquito más de fuerza de a estrictamente necesaria, el rubio no pudo contener su curiosidad —¿Sucedió algo, teniente primera?

—Eso parece, teniente. El sospechoso fue avistado en Central —dijo, cerrando los ojos pesadamente. ¿Dónde estaba el general de brigada?

—¿Y qué hacemos aquí? ¿No deberíamos...?

—Esperar al general —lo cortó, secamente. Desgraciadamente, no estaba tan segura de que esa fuera la decisión correcta, al menos no tan segura como había sonado. Y esperaba que su superior apareciera por la puerta de un momento al otro—. Ahora regrese a su trabajo, teniente Havoc.

No obstante, el tiempo continuaba pasando y el general de brigada continuaba sin aparecer. Aferrando la pluma con fuerza, Riza continuó con su papeleo. Después de todo, preocuparse no serviría de nada y su practicidad natural no le permitía abandonar su papeleo y sus obligaciones burocráticas en pos de preocuparse. Por ende, siguió trabajando diligentemente, aunque sin dejar de mirar en dirección de la puerta de vez en cuando. La cual, aún con el pasar de los minutos, permanecía sin abrirse o cerrarse.

—El jefe no parece que vaya a venir pronto... —comentó Havoc tras otros quince minutos de espera, mirando el reloj.

Riza espiró larga y tendidamente, sopesando las opciones. Sabía que corrían el riesgo de perder el sospechoso si continuaban prolongando aquello. No obstante, la cadena de comando no le permitía actuar sin órdenes de su superior y aunque era perfectamente capaz de manejar la situación por su cuenta, no sentía apropiado actuar sin el consentimiento ó la presencia del general de brigada. Además, corría el riesgo de que el arresto (en caso de hacerse) fuera desestimado como ilegal, dado que su rango no la avalaba para tomar semejantes decisiones. Con todo, debían hacer algo o algo debía cambiar. De lo contrario perderían al sospechoso una vez más. Y con él la posibilidad de cerrar el caso y desenmascarar al mayor general Hawker como lo que era; un traidor a la milicia con su propia agenda.

Mirando la puerta, aguardó otro minuto. En ese instante, sin embargo, el teléfono volvió a sonar —Oficina del general de brigada, aquí teniente primera Riza Hawkeye al habla.

—¿Hawkeye?

Riza se tensó y frunció el entrecejo —General, ¿qué cree que hace? Y, si me permite preguntar, ¿dónde se encuentra? El soldado Rossier llamó para informar de un avistamiento de el sospechoso en Central.

—¿En qué calles, teniente? —inquirió, ahora con tono apresurado y ligeramente complacido—. Entiendo. Lleve a Havoc con usted, nos vemos allá.

—Sí, señor. Y por favor, apresúrese —dijo, antes de colgar. Poniéndose de pie, se dirigió al rubio teniente segundo.

El cual, con una sonrisa, comprendió al instante —¿Nos vamos, Hawkeye?

Asintió secamente —El general nos encontrará allá, teniente. Tenemos órdenes de retener al sospechoso la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible.

Havoc se llevó una mano a la frente —Sí, señora.

Y, sin más, ambos se dirigieron hacia la escena en cuestión. Una vez allí, se aproximaron al soldado Rossier —Ah, teniente. ¿Y el general de brigada?

—Está en camino. Tenemos órdenes de demorarlo hasta su arribo y de disparar únicamente a herir si intenta escapar. El general lo quiere vivo —al fin y al cabo, lo necesitaban para desenmascarar al mayor general Hawker.

Rossier asintió —Entendido, teniente —informando rápidamente de las órdenes al resto, que mantuvieron sus posiciones.

Riza, escaneando el área diligentemente con la mirada, observó en busca del auto de su superior. Desgraciadamente, el general de brigada no parecía estar por ningún lado. Espirando, rogó que las cosas no se complicaran demasiado, ni se salieran de control antes de que su superior decidiera honrarlos con su "importante presencia".

Havoc comprendió, observando a la teniente primera de reojo, que no era el mejor momento para traer a colación al general de brigada. Especialmente cuando podía ver la tensión en la línea de su mandíbula y la casi imperceptible irritación en sus usualmente neutrales facciones. Hawkeye definitivamente no estaba complacida con su superior, y Havoc no podía culparla. No realmente. El general rara vez hacía las cosas para la teniente primera. Y, más aún, ¿dónde demonios estaba? Por el bienestar de su superior, esperaba que no perdiendo el tiempo cortejando a alguna mujer por Central, o Hawkeye no volvería a hablarle por un mes. Eso era, si no le disparaba finalmente como había prometido hacerlo todos esos años atrás. _Más le vale tener al jefe una buena excusa... _

En ese instante, no obstante, toda cavilación sobre el futuro bienestar de su superior se vio interrumpida por una explosión media cuadra más adelante, en el exacto centro del área acordonada y cerrada por los oficiales de la milicia. Hawkeye, a su lado, desenfundó su arma con prontitud. Él hizo lo mismo.

Un soldado, con el rostro lleno de polvo de la explosión y claramente herido en el costado del torso, apareció corriendo de entre la nube de polvareda —Es él. Es el sospechoso...

Riza se apresuró a dónde se encontraba el hombre, con Havoc pisándole los talones —¿Se encuentra bien, soldado? —inquirió, observando con preocupación la sangre que manchaba su uniforme azul.

El hombre asintió, aferrándose la herida sangrante —Yo sí. Pero los sargentos Lebel y Hotchkiss estaban allí... Y no han podido salir... Todo se derrumbó tan repentinamente... Tengo que regresar... Estoy a cargo de ellos. Soy su superior...

Hawkeye lo cortó —Yo me encargaré de ello, suboficial —aferrando el arma firmemente en su mano.

Havoc se apresuró a decir —Yo iré también.

Pero ella solo negó calmamente con la cabeza —No. Encárguese de que el suboficial reciba atención médica inmediata, teniente segundo. Y si el general de brigada arriba, infórmele de la situación. Yo me adelantaré.

—Pero... —pero antes de que pudiera intentar persuadirla, la teniente primera se había marchado ya en dirección al lugar de la expresión. El rubio suspiró—. El jefe me matará.

El herido miró al teniente segundo con preocupación —¿Estará bien?

Havoc sonrió —¿La teniente primera? Nah. El fugitivo es el que debería preocuparse. Hawkeye es aterradora cuando quiere (no digas que dije eso o la teniente me matará). Y si no lo logra, el general de brigada lo incinerará seguro cuando llegue. En fin, tengo órdenes que cumplir, y esa herida se ve bastante fea.

Riza corrió por entre los escombros con la pistola entre ambas manos y alzada, lista para disparar, observando sus alrededores. Uno de los lados de un edificio había sido estallado (seguramente con alquimia) y sus escombros se habían derrumbado por doquier creando montañas de cascotes aquí y allá y una densa y asfixiante nube de polvo que lo cubría todo y hacía más y más dificultoso el respirar con el paso de los minutos. Aún así, continuó avanzando, buscando a los dos oficiales heridos que habían quedado atrapados en la escena. Y cuidando su espalda por si el alquimista fugitivo decidía atacar una vez más. Sabía que el general de brigada no aprobaría que se hubiera arriesgado entrando en la zona por su cuenta. No obstante, sabía también que su superior no querría bajas y que él mismo haría lo que ella estaba haciendo en aquellos momentos, de estar allí. Así que procedió. Luego toleraría la sanción que el general de brigada creyera apropiada por su insubordinación.

—A... yuda... —Hawkeye se detuvo en seco, bajando la mirada a una mano que salía de debajo de una montaña de escombros. Apresurándose a la misma, comenzó a remover los cascotes con sus desnudas manos, guardando su arma en la funda una vez más. Era un riesgo, lo sabía, el desarmarse de esa forma aunque fuera por unos segundos, pero al vida de los sargentos era prioridad—. ¿Suboficial...?

Riza negó suavemente con la cabeza, removiendo otro cascote del montón —No. Soy la teniente primera Riza Hawkeye. El suboficial me envió.

—¿Entonces... está bien?

Asintió secamente, apartando otro escombro y revelando finalmente el rostro del hombre. Tenía un corte en la frente, del cual manaba un hilo de sangre que rodaba rostro abajo, y seguramente tendría las piernas quebradas también —Así es, el suboficial se encuentra perfectamente. El teniente segundo Havoc tenía órdenes de buscarle asistencia médica inmediata.

—Eso es bueno... Sí... —gruñó adolorido cuando la rubia removió un cascote particularmente grande de encima de su rodilla.

—¿Puede ponerse en pie, sargento? Lo llevaré afuera.

—Sí, eso creo... Pero... El sargento Hotchkiss... —dijo, mirando los alrededores con preocupación.

Riza asintió por segunda vez —Yo me encargaré, sargento. Pero primero tengo que asegurarme de que esté a salvo —Lebel asintió (sabiendo que sería una carga de lo contrario) y se dejó asistir de regreso al borde del área cercada donde se encontraban el resto de los oficiales de la milicia y Havoc aguardando. Tras entregárselo al rubio bajo las mismas órdenes de conseguirle asistencia médica, se apresuró a regresar. Esperando que su superior no se demorara demasiado más. Aquello se estaba tornando en un desastre.

Desenfundando, volvió a caminar cuidadosamente entre los escombros, esquivando las ruinas y piedras y caños caídos aquí y allá con sumo cuidado. La nube de polvo continuaba sin despejarse, y el hecho no estaba ayudando a su visibilidad ni a su capacidad de moverse con agilidad y practicidad en la zona. Aún así, continuó avanzando según protocolo, con sumo cuidado y caución y observando siempre por encima de su hombro, por precaución. Una vez en medio de la zona, comenzó a buscar señales de vida. Desgraciadamente, no parecía haber ninguna.

Entonces, lo oyó. Un pequeño gemido de dolor, y el sonido de una roca rodando —¿Sargento Hotchkiss? —exclamó, fuerte y claro, aguardando. La respuesta, inmediatamente después, fue otro lastimero gemido. Detectando de dónde venía el sonido, comenzó a dirigirse en dicha dirección—. ¿Sargento? Si me oye siga haciendo ruido —otro gemido. Y otro.

Hasta que, finalmente, lo halló. Semienterrado bajo una pila de escombros con las piernas completamente aplastadas bajo el peso del edificio derribado. Observando la considerable cantidad de sangre manchando los cascotes, negó con la cabeza. Tenía que sacarlo de allí lo antes posible o de lo contrario terminaría perdiendo la conciencia —Sargento, ¿me oye? Absténgase de perder el conocimiento, por favor —volviendo a desenfundar el arma, se apresuró a remover la nueva pila de cascotes uno a uno, con sus manos—. Siga conmigo.

—Me... duele...

La expresión de la rubia se suavizó ligeramente —Esa es buena señal, entonces —de no hacerlo, la situación sería más grave—. Quédese despierto, sargento. Es una orden.

—Sí, teniente... —Riza continuó quitando las piedras y trozos de concreto. La tierra y el polvillo enterrándose bajo sus uñas.

Entonces oyó el sonido de otro cascote rodando, y se tensó. No se suponía que hubiera nadie más allí, a menos que su superior hubiera arribado y, por una razón u otra, dudaba que se tratara del general de brigada. Inclinándose sobre el joven sargento herido, susurró —Quédese quieto y callado, sargento. Y no pierda el conocimiento —lo vio asentir y, sin más, desenfundó su arma y se puso de pie, aguardando. Alrededor no parecía haber nadie. No obstante, el silencio era sepulcral y particularmente perturbador. Como el silencio que indudablemente precedía a algo terrible. Jalando la corredera, retrocedió un paso, colocando una bala en la recámara, lista para ser disparada.

Retrocediendo otro paso, continuó empuñando el arma en alto, cuando una figura alta y delgada apareció entre la nube de polvo. Alzando la voz, dijo —Quieto —voz firme e inflexible. Dejando perfectamente en claro que dispararía de no acatarse dicha orden. Sin embargo, la silueta continuó avanzando y, súbitamente, empezó a correr a toda velocidad hacia ella. Jalando el gatillo, vació una ronda de balas. Desgraciadamente, éstas impactaron en una pared que el sujeto acababa de alzar con alquimia.

Sacando otra pistola, volvió a apuntar y disparar cuando lo vio continuar avanzando a ella a paso acelerado, esquivando y cubriéndose de la balacera. Apretando los dientes, retrajo la última de sus pistolas —Alto ahí —empuñándola sin siquiera temblarle la mano, a pesar de la situación de obvia disparidad en la que se encontraba. Pronto vaciaría su último cartucho y cuando esto sucediera era evidente que el hombre atacaría, no dándole tiempo de recargar. Por esa razón, debía apuntar cuidadosamente y tratar de acertar aunque fuera una vez, hiriéndolo. Quizá, con suerte, podría aprovechar y recargar antes de que se recuperara. Eso era, si acertaba.

Apuntando con esmero, aguardó a que volviera a correr hacia ella a toda velocidad. Entonces, jaló el gatillo. Una (la cual pasó rozando su rostro sin tocarlo), dos (erró), tres (nada), cuatro (casi) y entonces, en la quinta, acertó de lleno en el hombro, el cual se vio sacudido violentamente hacia atrás. Apresurándose a tomar un cartucho, se dispuso a recargar. No obstante, el enemigo ya se había recompuesto (aunque claramente lo había herido) y antes de que pudiera hacer nada al respecto, juntó las manos y tocó el suelo y éste se fue levantando hasta donde se hallaba ella, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y caer hacia atrás. Su pistola rodó lejos.

Retrocediendo con lentitud para recuperar el arma, lo vio acercarse con paso calmo en su dirección. No llegaría, lo sabía. Aún así, no podía rendirse. No allí y no entonces. No cuando aún debía ver a su superior convertido en Fuhrer y asegurarse de que no se desviara de su camino. No cuando aún tenía que cumplir la promesa de proteger su espalda. No, no aún. Estirando la mano, intentó asir la pistola. Desgraciadamente, un pesado trozo de escombros arrojado mediante alquimia le aplastó el codo, deteniéndola en seco. Conteniendo un gemido de dolor, observó a su atacante con expresión firme. Al menos, no le daría el gusto de verla gemir y retorcerse de dolor.

El sujeto dio otro paso y otro y otro hacia ella. Una amplia sonrisa de complacencia en su rostro, sabiendo que nada lo detendría ahora. Nada lo detendría de tomar su vida. Hawkeye intentó soltarse, en vano. Entonces, una tercera voz, clara, firme y amenazante, resonó en el silencio —¿Qué crees que haces a mi valiosa subordinada? Debería incinerarte esas mugrosas manos por siquiera intentarlo.

El hombre se detuvo, ojos clavados en la persona de pie tras ella. Riza no tuvo siquiera que voltearse para saber quién era. El general de brigada finalmente había arribado. Y quiso amonestarlo, preguntarle dónde se había estado entreteniendo en vez de acudir a la escena en cuestión, recordarle que no era apropiado de un hombre de su posición el hacer esa clase de cosas, pero se abstuvo. Aquel no era el momento. Aunque definitivamente habría un momento, y Hawkeye se aseguraría de darle una apropiada reprimenda. De momento, se concentró en la situación entre manos —General, hay un herido.

—Eso puedo ver, teniente. ¿Qué cree que hace aquí?

Frunció el entrecejo —Lo que debía hacer, general —retrucó, seca y tajantemente—. Y me temo que no me refería a mi. Hay un sargento herido. Tenemos que conseguirle ayuda lo antes posible.

Roy caminó hasta quedar junto a ella. Su semblante sombrío. Guantes en las manos —Entiendo. Terminaré con esto rápido, teniente —entonces se dirigió al fugitivo—. Ya se te ha permitido pasear demasiado a tus anchas por Central. Entrégate pacíficamente y no tendré necesidad de hacerte daño —aunque deseos no le faltaban. No viendo el estado de su teniente primera. De hecho, de poder, le quemaría todos los dedos por siquiera atacarla.

El hombre soltó una carcajada —¿Para qué, alquimista de la flama? ¿Para volver a esa jaula? No, gracias. Estoy mejor de esta forma.

El moreno apretó los dientes. Bien, si así quería que fueran las cosas, entonces él no se contendría. Chasqueando los dedos, creó una larga llamarada que se apresuró en dirección del hombre, el cual retrocedió de un salto esquivándola justo a tiempo. Devolviendo el ataque, envió una cantidad de escombros en su dirección, que Roy esquivó también con el margen justo de error. Una vez más, volvió a chasquear los dedos. Y Riza, que permanecía en el suelo, continuó estirándose intentando recuperar su arma, clavada en el lugar por la piedra que le aplastaba el brazo. Ignorando el dolor, continuó estirando los dedos. En ese momento, una llamarada lamió superficialmente la piel del fugitivo, sonsacándole un improperio. Roy sonrió complacido.

—Ríndete.

—¡Nunca! —rugió, arrogando otra serie de escombros que fueron a parar a ningún lado. Riza finalmente logró rozar con la yema de los dedos la empuñadura del arma, atrayéndola poco a poco hacía donde se hallaba. Entonces, en el preciso momento en que un ataque daba de lleno a su superior, logró recuperarla, apuntar y disparar. El fugitivo cayó al suelo, gruñendo pero incapaz de moverse. A su lado, Roy Mustang estaba caído de espaldas y con los brazos extendidos a ambos lado.

Riza intentó soltarse, alarmada —¡General, general! Diga algo, por favor. ¿Me oye? General de brigada Roy Mustang —en vano. Aún así, continuó tironeando de su brazo, ignorando el desgarrador dolor que se esparcía como un fuego por sus nervios cada vez que intentaba zafarse. No importaba, no realmente, si perdía el brazo. Nada importaba si su superior, si _él_, no sobrevivía.

Roy ladeó la cabeza y sonrió débilmente —Ouch.

Los ojos se le anegaron de lágrimas sin derramar. Rostro sucio de polvo y tierra —Idiota... —su voz empezaba a quebrársele.

—¿Está insultando a su superior... teniente...? —murmuró, viéndola de reojo ocultar sus ojos tras su largo flequillo dorado.

Una lágrima cayó contra el pavimento, Riza bajó la cabeza, apretando los dientes. Odiaba llorar —Así es, general.

—Eso... es considerado insubordinación, teniente. ¿Estás... llorando? —inquirió, ligeramente sorprendido y entretenido. Hawkeye no era una persona de conceder demostraciones públicas y abiertas de afecto, especialmente tan genuinas, y sabía perfectamente que debía estar odiándose a sí misma por derramar lágrimas. Él, no obstante, lo encontraba agradable, dejando de lado la no tan agradable sensación, evidentemente.

—No diga tonterías, general —lo cortó secamente, limpiándose el rostro con el dorso del antebrazo que no se encontraba aplastado por la roca—. No veo por qué tendría que hacerlo.

El moreno extendió los dedos débilmente y tocó la punta de los de ella. Entonces volvió la mirada al cielo —Me alegra que estés bien. Si te hubiera perdido...

—Por favor, no diga cosas tan ominosas, general —sonrió suavemente, repitiendo lo que él le había dicho frente a la tumba de su padre, aquella vez previo a marcharse para unirse a la milicia, cuando ella le había pedido que por favor no muriera.

—A-Ah... Claro... Aún así, teniente, no deberías haber venido aquí sin órdenes de tu superior.

—Mi superior no estaba, general —le reprochó—. Tuve que actuar por mi cuenta.

—¿Te duele el codo? —musitó, volviendo la vista a ella una vez más. Expresión seria.

Pero ella solo negó calmamente con la cabeza, como Roy sabía que haría —No es nada. Solo un golpe —haciendo lo que siempre hacía, menospreciar su bienestar en pos del de los demás. Especialmente del suyo—. Deberías preocuparte por ti mismo.

—Lo mismo podría decirte.

—¡Jefe, Hawkeye! ¿Están bien?

Roy miró a su teniente segundo sin moverse. Riza hizo lo mismo —Lo estamos, teniente. Pero el sargento Hotchkiss requiere atención más inmediata. Se encuentra en aquella pila de escombros. Llévelo primero y vuelva luego por nosotros. La teniente y yo podremos soportar otro minuto aquí, ¿no es así, teniente?

—Así es, general —cerró los ojos con calma, ignorando el dolor.

Havoc miró a ambos desconcertados y asintió —A-Ah... Claro, Jefe. Vuelvo enseguida, teniente Hawkeye —para luego marcharse en busca del joven sargento.

Una vez Havoc se hubo marchado, Riza frunció el entrecejo —Si me permite preguntar, general, ¿qué estaba haciendo? —y se abstuvo de añadir: _que consideraba más relevante que cumplir su deber_. Aún así, resultó implícito en el tono severo y reprobatorio. Algo que el moreno no pasó desapercibido.

—¿Quiere discutir eso ahora, teniente, aquí? —inquirió, sorprendido, alzando ambas cejas.

—¿Acaso tiene otro lugar en el que estar, general? —le reprochó, con aspereza.

—Así lo tuviera, no creo que pudiera moverme —gruñó.

—¿Y de quién es culpa eso, señor?

—Del fugitivo, teniente, naturalmente —argumentó, con una sonrisa arrogante en los labios.

—Sabe perfectamente que nada de esto hubiera sucedido, general, si no hubiera desaparecido de esa forma —replicó, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—¿Por qué suena como una acusación, teniente?

—Porque es una, general.

Roy volvió a sonreír arrogantemente —Si no te conociera bien, creería que temes que estuviera con otra mujer.

—En ese caso es bueno que lo haga, general, de lo contrario estaría pensando y diciendo tonterías. ¿Acaso se golpeó la cabeza? —después de todo, la idea de que pudiera estar con otra mujer ni siquiera había cruzado por su cabeza.

—Estoy casi seguro que no, teniente. Oh, ahí viene Havoc. Me temo que no podremos continuar esta conversación de momento.

Riza espiró —Estoy segura de que lo encuentra muy conveniente.

—En efecto, teniente. En efecto —sonrió con complacencia.

X

—¿Cómo se encuentra el general de brigada? —inquirió, acercándose a la puerta de la habitación de hospital en que yacía su superior, recuperándose de sus heridas.

Havoc sonrió —Ah, ya conoce al jefe, teniente. No soportará quedarse en el hospital mucho más. Insiste con que tiene mucho que hacer —miró el brazo vendado de Hawkeye—. ¿Tu brazo?

Riza espiró larga y tendidamente, mirando el vendaje —Mejor, teniente segundo, de hecho. Gracias —asintió cordialmente. Sin embargo, debería esperar un poco más antes de poder retomar su trabajo en la milicia, dado que era su mano hábil la que había sido dañada.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y Knox salió farfullando por lo bajo —¡Bah! Si sigue metiéndose en cosas tan peligrosas, uno de éstos días terminará muerto. Son todos iguales —e, inclinando la cabeza a ambos, siguió de largo. Havoc sonrió, cruzándose de brazos, en el instante en que Breda y Fuery llegaban por el corredor.

—El doctor Knox no parecía muy feliz... —dijo Fuery, dubitativo, mirando la espalda del hombre desaparecer a la vuelta de la esquina.

—El general ha estado dándole problemas, otra vez —respondió Havoc. Todos sabían que su superior no era un paciente que cooperara demasiado. Para Knox, Roy Mustang debía ser un continuo dolor de cabeza.

Riza espiró pacientemente, tomando el pomo de la puerta con la mano sana. Si su superior continuaba fastidiando a todos aquellos que lo apoyaban, terminaría sin apoyo alguno —Hablaré con el general —el resto, como era esperable de personas que llevaban demasiados años trabajando juntos por un mismo objetivo, no se movieron, comprendiendo perfectamente que el "hablaré con el general" de la teniente significaba que lo reprendería como a un niño y parecía sensato aguardar afuera. Al menos, de momento. Por ende, Hawkeye ingresó a la habitación sola, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Su superior, desde la cama de hospital que ocupaba, la miró y sonrió amplia y complacidamente —¿Sabe, teniente? El insulso cuarto de éste hospital súbitamente se vio iluminado con su presencia.

Riza caminó hasta quedar junto a la cama de pie y se cruzó de brazos, expresión de reprobación en el rostro —General.

—¿No? ¿Nada? —suspiró—. Es usted una mujer difícil de complacer, ¿no es así, teniente?

—Sabe perfectamente que tal no es el caso, general. Aunque, si complacerme es lo que desea, podría empezar colaborando con el doctor Knox. Si continúa alejando a las personas que lo apoyan, terminará sin apoyo alguno —señaló, severamente.

—¿Eso te incluye a ti? —inquirió con curiosidad.

Espiró larga y tendidamente —Sabes que no. Si debiera marcharme cada vez que me haz hecho enfadar, no estaría aquí desde hace mucho tiempo.

Roy sonrió amplia y arrogantemente —¿No podría haberlo dicho de una forma más elocuentemente, teniente? Me hace sonar como un terrible supervisor.

—Terrible en efecto, general —confirmó, con un seco asentimiento. Sin embargo, había un atisbo de humor bajo las serias facciones—. Y por favor, absténgase de continuar haciendo enfadar al doctor Knox cada vez que lo ve.

—Lo dice como si eso fuera culpa mía, teniente.

—Con todo respeto, general, lo es —y al verlo intentar incorporarse en la cama, se apresuró a ayudarlo, resignada—. Exactamente a esto me refiero. Si continúa así, abrirá las suturas.

Cuando se hubo acomodado de forma que el respaldar de la cama lo mantenía sentado, Hawkeye tomó asiento en la silla a su lado —¿Qué espera que haga, teniente? ¿Quedarme sentado? Aún hay mucho trabajo que hacer —no obstante, Roy retuvo su mano entre las de él.

Su expresión se suavizó —Aún así, no deberías esforzarte tanto cuando tus heridas no han cerrado completamente —e intentó retirar la mano de entre las de él, pero el moreno la retuvo—. General, no aquí. Alguien podría...

—¿Quién, teniente? ¿Nuestros cobardes subordinados? Si mal no recuerdas, creen que me estás reprendiendo...

Riza frunció el entrecejo —_Eso_ estoy haciendo, general. Solo que usted no lo está tomando en serio.

—...y no se atreverán a entrar por miedo a que los reprendas a ellos también.

Espiró —Aún así, general... no debería correr riesgos de esta clase...

—Pensé que habías accedido a seguirme en cualquier riesgo que decidiera correr —señaló, con una expresión de suficiencia.

—Sabes que sí. Sin embargo, no creo que éste sea un riesgo que tenga estricta necesidad de correr, general.

—En eso, teniente, discrepamos.

Cerró los ojos pacientemente —Como es costumbre, señor.

—Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿no es así? —dijo, tocándose el costado donde estaba la herida.

—Así es —una pequeña sonrisa imperceptible en sus labios.

—Lo que me lleva a los siguientes riesgos.

La rubia teniente primera frunció el entrecejo —¿Piensa correr más, general? ¿Acaso no fue suficiente la situación de hoy?

—Admito que la herida no me complace —asintió, sin perder la sonrisa—. Y claramente no estaba en los planes.

—Claramente, general.

—Por cierto, teniente ¿Cómo va el interrogatorio al fugitivo? ¿Ya hemos podido relacionarlo con el mayor general Hawker?

Riza asintió calmamente —Así es, general. Y ya se ha abierto una investigación y se lo apartado de su cargo.

Roy cerró los ojos por un instante, descansando la cabeza contra el respaldar —Son buenas noticias, ¿no es así, teniente?

Sonrió con suavidad —Así es, señor. Y ya se habla de la necesidad de ocupar el cargo que el mayor Hawker ocupaba.

—¿Algún candidato aún, teniente?

—Sabe perfectamente que sí, general.

Roy sonrió y abrió los ojos —Es bueno oírlo, ¿no crees?

Asintió —Así es, señor. Aunque no debería elevar sus expectativas hasta que el nombramiento en cuestión sea llevado a cabo.

_Ah... Claro..._ Ahí estaba la siempre realista y práctica Hawkeye, masacrando su ego y sus expectativas con anticipación. Asegurándose de que mantuviera una perspectiva objetiva —No se me ocurriría, teniente —mintió, sonriendo autosuficientemente—. Lo que me lleva una vez más al tópico de los riesgos...

Riza espiró —Quizá debería esperar a recuperarse de éste antes de involucrarse en otro, señor. Estoy segura de que su cuerpo lo apreciaría.

—Me temo, teniente, que no veo situación más oportuna para involucrarme en otra cosa riesgosa.

Cerró los ojos pacientemente —Por supuesto que no, general —torciendo con sarcasmo. Así era el hombre que había decidido seguir hasta el infierno, después de todo, y lo había sabido desde el inicio. No tenía demasiado sentido intentar razonar con el general de brigada a aquellas alturas. No que no pudiera intentarlo, de todas formas. Después de todo, ese era su deber. Su trabajo. La razón por la que la había asignado como su asistente. Para que fuera su sentido común, algo de lo que usualmente carecía en determinadas circunstancias.

—Por eso... esto —dijo, removiendo un pequeño aro de oro blanco.

Riza se tensó, sus ojos clavados en el objeto —¿Qué es eso, general?

—¿Qué cree que es, teniente? —devolvió, habiendo sabido perfectamente, y de antemano, que no sería tan fácil persuadirla.

—Espero que no lo que creo que es, general —devolvió, aún tensa y con caución.

—Un anillo —confirmó, evaluando las tensas y rígidas facciones de su subordinada.

Hawkeye espiró —General...

—Antes de que diga no, teniente —la cortó, con una sonrisa arrogante, sabiendo perfectamente que eso era lo que estaba pasando por la mente de su teniente primera—. Quisiera plantear mi perspectiva.

—General...

—¿Acaso no nos conocemos desde hace demasiado tiempo?

—Eso me temo, sí —dijo, resignada.

—¿Y no has permanecido todo este tiempo a mi lado velando por mi bienestar y mi seguridad hasta que alcance mi objetivo?

—Así es —confirmó.

—Y, si memoria no me falla, teniente, ¿no afirmó que me acompañaría incluso después de eso?

—Lo hice, general. Aún así...

—¿Y acaso no sería esto una progresión lógica de lo mismo?

Riza frunció el entrecejo —¿Está haciendo esto por su súbita crisis de edad, general? —voz acre.

—A-Ah... Admito que me hizo reconsiderarlo, teniente, pero no es mi principal razón, no —aseguró—. ¿Así que, qué dices?

—Que me temo que no es posible, general. Si mal no recuerda, las relaciones entre miembros de la misma cadena de comando están vedadas por la milicia, y sabe perfectamente que no me apartaré de su comando por un anillo.

La sonrisa del moreno se ensanchó aún más. No, sabía perfectamente que no lo haría. Y era por esa exacta razón que era ideal para llenar el lugar junto a él en todos los roles que le fuera posible, tal y como llevaba haciéndolo por años también. Después de todo, no la había asignado como su asistente y su guardaespaldas y no le había confiado su espalda por nada —Lo sé, teniente.

—Entonces, me temo que no comprendo, general.

—Digamos que acepta este anillo, teniente —y al verla que iba a objetar racionalmente una vez más, volvió a cortarla—. Y digamos que simboliza lo que simboliza y que lo conserva y lo usa en privado hasta que la ley de anti-fraternización sea modificada y pueda usarlo en público...

Riza espiró larga y tendidamente —Diría que es un riesgo innecesario, general.

—Casi te pierdo hoy —dijo, como si fuera todas las razones que necesitara. Lo era, en cierta forma.

La expresión de la rubia se suavizó. Sabía a qué se refería —Sabía perfectamente a qué atenerme cuando me uní a la milicia.

—Aún así, no puedo perderte. Me rehúso a hacerlo —sí, era egoísta. Y no podía importarle en lo más mínimo que lo fuera. Y aunque sabía que aquello (aquel pequeño objeto) no cambiaba nada ni podía garantizarle nada, menos aún la seguridad de ella o su permanencia a su lado (menos aún que siguiera viva), le daba una agradable (y quizá falsa, pero no podría importarle menos tampoco) sensación de seguridad. Una que sentía y disfrutaba cada vez que regresaba a un apartamento donde había alguien, _ella, más específicamente_, esperándolo. Una que asumía, debía ser aquello de lo que Hughes siempre había hablado. Y, por alguna razón, no le parecía una condena como lo había hecho en el pasado. En absoluto.

—No me perderá, general.

—Entonces pruébelo, teniente —presionó, sonriendo arrogantemente y sosteniendo aún el anillo en sus manos. Sabía que estaba ganando—. Átese a mi hasta que sea un viejo demacrado y en necesidad de atenciones especiales.

—Pensé que ya había hecho eso, general, sin necesidad de un anillo. Y, sin ánimos de ofender, ya requiere atenciones especiales dado que la mayor parte del tiempo actúa negligentemente y como un niño.

—En ese caso, teniente, alguien tiene que asegurarse de que no cometa una tontería.

Riza espiró larga y tendidamente —Me temo que quizá ya sea demasiado tarde para eso, general. ¿Y acaso son esas las razones que tiene para realizar esto?

—¿Poco romántico, teniente? —dijo, complacido, sabiendo que el romanticismo era algo que a su teniente primera la tendría sin cuidado. Seguro, le complacía de vez en cuando, pero no era por ello que tomaría una decisión importante como aquella, sino basándose en criterios de racionalidad. Bueno, el tipo de racionalidad que incluía sus afectos por él, si es que podía llamárselo racionalidad de algún tipo.

—Muy poco, general —coincidió, con una pequeña sonrisa—. Pero está bien de esa forma.

Lo estaba. Al fin y al cabo, ésos eran ellos. Esa era su relación. Y eso era todo lo que podrían obtener de momento y estaba bien también.

—¿Eso que estoy intuyendo es un sí?

Asintió suavemente —Así es, general. Es un sí —aceptando el objeto en la palma de su mano pero sin usarlo. No aún. No todavía.

Y sí, eso estaba bien también. Después de todo, eso era todo lo que ellos eran. Todo lo que habían estado haciendo hasta entonces y todo lo que harían hasta su muerte también. Y, por alguna razón, la idea ya no le aterraba tanto. No, ya no lo hacía. Por alguna razón, envejecer súbitamente le parecía bien, agradable inclusive, de poder hacerlo y poder hacerlo junto a Hawkeye.

Y, de _no_ poder hacerlo (de tener que morir prematuramente), estaría bien también.

Sí, estaría bien.

Siempre que hubiera podido vivir hasta su muerte con ella.

Siempre que ella no abandonara su lado hasta el final.

—¿Me seguirás entonces?

—Hasta el infierno, si así lo deseas.

Sí, estaba bien.

Más que bien, de hecho.

Siempre lo había estado.


	36. Epílogo

**Dislciamer:**** Ninguno de los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist me pertenece.**

**36/36**

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, como prometido, he aquí el Epílogo y final, por ende, de esta historia; que espero disfruten y hayan disfrutado. Para no perder la costumbre a estas alturas, quisiera agradecerles a todos. Tanto a aquellas personas que siguieron mi historia anónimamente como aquellas que se molestaron en hacerme saber lo que pensaban a lo largo de toda el fic, animándome a seguir escribiendo y mejorando. **Muchísimas gracias, por todo y a todos.** Y lo digo de corazón, por la oportunidad y la paciencia y el tiempo y los reviews a lo largo de toda esta historia Y, si no es mucha molestia, me encantaría saber qué les pareció. Ahora si, agradecimientos especiales al final. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Crisis de la mediana edad**

* * *

Epílogo

* * *

Permaneció en la penumbra otro segundo más, codos en las rodillas y manos entrelazadas entre éstas, observando el lento y acompasado ascender y descender por entre los barrotes. El pequeño y casi imperceptible movimiento de algo colmándose de aire y vaciándose inmediatamente después, en una eterna constante, prueba de _vida_. Era relajante, debía admitir. Y, por una razón u otra, no se cansaba de hacer aquello; o de sentir curiosidad (como alquimista y ser humano) por el pequeño bulto de vida que era el foco de su actual atención: con su cuerpo de diminutas proporciones y su liso y brillante y aplastado cabello azabache, que indudablemente había heredado de él. Tenía sus mismos ojos también, negro ónice, aunque en aquel momento estuvieran cerrados tras párpados enrojecidos e hinchados y la pequeña mata de pelo que le cubría la frente.

Si lo pensaba, en realidad, sí era una especie de milagro (aún cuando Roy Mustang no fuera un creyente de ningún tipo, y hubiera dejado de serlo demasiado atrás, durante la guerra). Aún así, lo creía. Quería creerlo, al menos, que quizá –solo quizá- eso que los Alquimistas llamaban "La Verdad", "El Mundo", "El Universo", o quizá "El Todo" o quizá "El Uno" era tan capaz de entregar redención como desesperación ante la arrogancia. Quizá, solo quizá, esa que le había arrebatado los ojos una vez, que le había otorgado la oscuridad, era quien le había entregado aquella vida, aquella luz también. Y quizá –sabía- era estirarlo un poco también, o quizá no. De una forma u otra, quería creerlo. Quería hacerlo. Después de todo, no había sido fácil para ellos llegar a dónde se encontraban, llegar allí, y estar donde estaban ahora. No, había requerido mucho dolor, mucho sacrificio. Y aunque nada remediaría lo que ellos habían hecho con sus propias manos, quería creer que al menos habían hecho un buen trabajo en los años que le habían seguido. Habían trabajo duro, arduamente, codo a codo, hombro a hombro; cubriéndose mutuamente las espaldas y manteniéndose continuamente en el camino correcto. _Ella _(estricta y siempre leal Riza Hawkeye), lo había mantenido en el camino correcto (todo aquel tiempo) y eso era algo por lo que siempre le estaría agradecido. Por lo que siempre se sentiría en deuda, incluso entonces, incluso todos aquellos años después.

Bajando la mirada, miró su palma abierta hacia arriba, para luego cerrarla en un puño tenso. _Sí, había sido difícil..._ Y aún recordarlo le causaba impotencia: La expresión de ella de comprensiva resignación, de calma aceptación, a pesar de que él había sabido perfectamente (aún cuando ella lo hubiera negado una y otra vez; que aquello, un bebé, no era una opción) que aquello era algo que _él_ le había quitado. La posibilidad de una vida normal, segura, la posibilidad de una familia y un lugar al que regresar y la posibilidad de vivir largamente en vez de morir algún día como basura. Y aunque esa posibilidad no había desaparecido (y posiblemente nunca desaparecería) había querido hacerlo. Darle eso que él le había quitado, arrebatado, cuando la había arrastrado con él a la milicia y a Ishbal y a todo lo que les había tocado vivir (y sobrevivir) después también.

No había esperado menos de ella, tampoco. No de la siempre juiciosa, autocrítica, realista y severa-consigo-misma Hawkeye. Ni siquiera entonces, ni siquiera cuando todas las probabilidades habían parecido indicar que jamás sucedería. Y, no lo negaría, lo habían pensado. Después de todo, ¿cómo podía ser posible para personas como ellos cuando habían tomado tantas vidas, con sus propias manos? ¿Hijos de alguien, hermanos de alguien más? ¿Cómo era posible para personas como ellos, personas que ni siquiera tenían el derecho de elegir cuándo morir, de tener algo como aquello? ¿Un atisbo de normalidad, siquiera? No, no había parecido posible. No para ella y no para él y aún así lo había matado saber que no podía compensarla por todo lo que le había robado. Y entonces había pasado, como si nada. Cuando menos lo habían esperado e inclusive cuando ya se habían resignado a aceptar que quizá –solo quizá- aquello era intercambio equivalente: El no poder concebir por las vidas que habían tomado; había sucedido. Y finalmente había creído comprender, después de años, qué era aquello de lo que tanto hablaba Hughes. Sí, finalmente lo había entendido...

—Deberías dormir —una voz calma, proveniente desde la entrada de la habitación, lo sacó de su estado de ensimismamiento. Sonriendo arrogantemente, miró en dirección a la dueña de la voz en cuestión, la cual permanecía de pie y cruzada de brazos, con una expresión de ligera preocupación en el rostro. Como siempre, Hawkeye se preocupaba por él antes que por ella.

—Pensé que habíamos acordado, teniente, que no serías mi asistente puertas adentro.

Riza espiró calmamente —Y pensé, general, que había quedado en claro que continuaría cumpliendo mi deber siempre que considerara que me necesitaras.

Roy sonrió y asintió —Te necesito a mi lado, como siempre.

Negó calmamente con la cabeza —Me temo que en este momento lo que necesitas es dormir. Después de todo, mañana será la ceremonia de asunción como Fuhrer y es mi obligación asegurarme de que arribes en tiempo y forma.

—¿Eso crees, aún después de todos estos años? ¿Qué no soy capaz de cuidarme por mi mismo?

Riza sonrió suavemente —Sabes perfectamente que confío en tu juicio, de lo contrario no habría accedido a seguirte. Aún así, creo que ocasionalmente necesitas que alguien te recuerde tus prioridades.

—Lamento haberte despertado —se disculpó.

—Lamento informarle, general, que en ésta ocasión no puede adjudicarse el logro —dijo, con la misma calma y suave expresión y la ligera curvatura de los labios.

—¿Otra vez? —inquirió, alzando ambas cejas.

—Eso me temo —asintió, cerrando los ojos, y aún permaneciendo de pie en la entrada, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—Le diré a Havoc que deje de contar ridículas historias de terror.

Riza asintió —Ya se lo he dicho yo.

Roy suspiró —Quizá deba reconsiderar a los subordinados que elegí como mi equipo, ahora que seré Fuhrer.

—¿Eso crees? Yo creo que son buenos subordinados, aún cuando ocasionalmente holgazanean y procrastinan.

Roy sonrió arrogantemente —Me pregunto de quién habrán aprendido eso.

Riza espiró larga y tendidamente —Sí, me pregunto de quién lo habrán hecho, general —claro sarcasmo en sus palabras.

—Por cierto, teniente, una vez sea Fuhrer la ascenderé.

—Con todo respeto, general, pero me temo que ya cubrí todos los puestos posibles en lo concerniente a usted.

El moreno miró la arandela dorada en el dedo anular de ella con una sonrisa de autocomplacencia en los labios. Sí, debía admitirlo que ya lo había hecho, cubrir todos los aspectos de su vida, eso era. Un ascenso era solo una mera formalidad más —Aún así, lo haré.

—Entiendo —y entonces dio un paso al interior, su expresión tornándose en una de ligera preocupación—. ¿Sucede algo?

—Si algo fuera a pasarnos... —miró la cuna delante de ambos—. ¿Qué sucedería si fuéramos eventualmente juzgados por los crímenes que cometimos en Ishbal?

Riza comprendió. Sí, ambos lo sabían. Ambos habían tenido y aún tenían siempre esa posibilidad presente —En ese caso, general, alguien tendrá que explicarles por qué sus padres hicieron lo que hicieron.

—Nos odiarán —afirmó, mirando el bebé que aún era incapaz de comprender el mundo al que había advenido.

—Aún así, general, no me arrepiento de haber tomado las decisiones que tomé. De seguirte. Y de morir a tu lado, de tener que hacerlo. Después de todo, prometimos hacer de Amestris un lugar mejor para las siguientes generaciones. Quizá, algún día, lo comprendan. Por qué tomamos las decisiones que tuvimos que tomar y, en caso de hacerlo, por qué los dejamos solos antes de tiempo.

—¿Eso crees?

Asintió firmemente —Así es. Lo hago. Y aún así, no creo que debas concernirte con esa clase de cuestiones ahora. Después de todo, finalmente alcanzamos lo que dijimos que haríamos. Puede que pasen años antes de que nos juzguen por las atrocidades que cometimos en Ishbal.

Asintió, con una sonrisa —Mañana me convertiré en Fuhrer.

—Y por eso, general, creo que debería dormir. _Ahora_.

—Ah... De saber que casarme contigo sería casarme con mi trabajo, lo habría pensado dos veces —bromeó, aunque no del todo.

Hawkeye sonrió calmamente —¿Acaso no es por eso que te casaste conmigo, general?

Apoyando ambas manos en las rodillas, se puso de pie —Sí, supongo que sí, teniente. ¿Vamos a dormir?

—Sí, antes de que despiertes a Royle.

—Me ofendes, teniente —sonrió, continuando deliberadamente con el uso de su rango—. No haría tal cosa.

—No, general. Simplemente le gusta despertarlo cada vez que llega a casa.

—Admito que soy una persona muy apegada a mi familia.

Riza sonrió suavemente —Sí, resultó toda una sorpresa para nosotros también, general —refiriéndose evidentemente a ellos y a sus subordinados también.

Tomando el pomo de la puerta, ingresó a la habitación que compartían —¿Acaso mis subordinados y propia esposa me tienen en tan baja estima?

—Solo en ocasiones, general.

Mirando la cama, no se sorprendió de ver a un perro negro y blanco aovillado entre ambas almohadas y a una infante de tan solo dos años y tupido cabello rubio, acurrucada en medio de la cama, un poco más abajo de donde se encontraba durmiendo Black Hayate. Suspirando, comprendió que sería otra de esas noches —Ah... Cama abarrotada otra vez, ¿no es así?

—Eso me temo. Elizabeth tenía miedo.

Suspiró —Sí, hablaré con Havoc sobre las tontas idiotas de terror mañana en la oficina —después de todo, dormir tres y un perro en una cama no era particularmente lo más cómodo.

Riza asintió —Sino lo haré yo misma.

—Quizá a ti te haga más caso, ya sabes que te temen... respetan —se corrigió, aclarándose la garganta— más.

La rubia frunció el entrecejo —Quizá lo respetaran más, general, si actuara más como su superior en vez de cómo su cómplice —lo regaño, volviendo al uso deliberado de rangos, adelantándose y metiéndose en su lado de la cama, cubriendo a la pequeña niña de corto cabello desmechado con las sábanas—. Y por favor, duérmete ya. Mañana será un largo día.

_Largo, en efecto_. Pensó, con una sonrisa arrogante en los labios antes de cerrar los ojos también. Después de todo, sería el primer día del resto de sus vidas. El primer día estando en el lugar al que había aspirado alcanzar, la cima. Y aunque aún tenían y tendrían mucho trabajo que hacer, no podía obligarse a arrepentirse. No entonces, cuando cada decisión que había tomado lo había llevado hasta donde se encontraba.

Se volteó a ver a ambas rubias acurrucadas en la cama junto a él y Black Hayate. _Sí... _Pensó. No entonces.

No cuando estaba en el exacto lugar en que quería estar.

No, ahora.

No cuando todo finalmente tenia sentido, tal y como el mismo Hughes le había asegurado que sucedería.

Sí, todo finalmente tenía sentido.

Y eso estaba bien también.

_¡He aprendido esto en el campo de batalla! ¡Vivir con la mujer que amas es una felicidad que puede existir en cualquier lugar! ¡Pero es la mayor felicidad que te puedas imaginar! ¡Haré cualquier cosa por conseguir esa felicidad! ¡Voy a sobrevivir!_

Después de todo,

ninguno necesitaba nada más.

_Lo que hecho aquí... ¡Tomaré todo lo que he hecho aquí para mi mismo! ¡Y voy a sonreír cuando esté delante de ella! La voy a hacer feliz..._

No realmente.

* * *

Agradecimientos especiales: HoneyHawkeye, Bibiene Von Heiwa, Lucia991, inowe, Darkrukia4, Rukia Kurosaki-chan, fandita-eromena, Andyhaikufma, Guest, Hoshiisima, Alexandra-Ayanami, Rinsita-chan, laura-eli89, HaruD'Elric, Natsumi Anko, mariana garcia, Dulce Locurilla, LaertesDiMarcini, Eli Lawliet, GiEricka, imarbu18, Wanderer Black, Guest, Beli, chemestryfan, Alee´Orellana, DarkUzumakiC, Fher-n-n, Furuya-kun, Thetis27, y Zero03.


End file.
